Total Drama Fazbear Returns
by FNAFdoghouse24
Summary: Join 22 brand new competitors as they travel to Camp Fazbear to battle it out in a series of outrageous challenges, all for the chance at walking away with the one million dollar grand prize! (Favorite and/or follow so you don't miss a thing!) (Now updated with Winner!)
1. Preview

"Coming soon, Total Drama Fazbear Returns with a brand new cast of nobodies looking to make it big and become a million dollars richer!" Marionette exclaimed. "Introducing our new cast of competitors competing this season!" He continued.

"Shade, the large, lovable purple bear looking to better himself after a life of mistakes!" Marionette exclaimed. "Alexa the lioness the female version of Joey from Friends!" He continued. "Fraternal twins Candy and Cindy, the siblings with a bond stronger than glue!" He exclaimed. "Buster the golden retriever looking to follow the same path to popularity that his best friend, and a former competitor, took to the very top!" He continued. "Former Total Drama Aftermath Talkshow hosts Lolbit and Ennard look to step away from the couch and into the battlefield that is Total Drama!" He exclaimed. "Baron, the lone wolf with the strength and attitude to make anyone uncomfortable around him!" He continued. "Rachel, the music filled bunny that loves to sing!" He exclaimed. "Rowan, the big food loving, couch-Patato panda!" He continued. "Mojo the lovable and always energetic jock!" He exclaimed. "Chester, the farm grown country boy all the way from Nebraska!" He continued. "Ness, the surprisingly dark and mysterious gothic rabbit!" He exclaimed. "Ray, the raccoon with a police record a mile long and an attitude to match!" He continued. "Moxie and Bonnet, the cheery vixen and her puppet duo and younger sister to a former fan favorite competitor!" He exclaimed. "Doug, the surprisingly quiet dog that keeps to himself! I don't know why I said that in excitement!" He continued. "Carly, the shy, nerdy cat that enjoys video games!" He exclaimed. "Chelsea, the former high school cheerleading captain that doesn't seem to play well with others!" He continued. "Jackie, the butt kicking kangaroo from Brooklyn!" He exclaimed. "Betty, the bunny with multiple personalities!" He continued. "Laura, the youngest fox police officer currently in training!" He exclaimed. "And Carson, the only human on the roster this time!" He finished.

"So stay tuned to find out which brand new competitor will be able to over come twenty-one other money hungry foes all for the chance at winning a million big ones, because Total Drama Fazbear Returns January 5th, 2018!" Marionette exclaimed.

* * *

Roster:

Five Nights at Freddy's:

Shade (Shadow Freddy) (Male)

Ness (Shadow Bonnie) (Male)

Moxie and Bonnet (Funtime Foxy)(Female)

Lola (Lolbit) (Female)

Ennard (Male)

Betty (Spring Bonnie) (Female)

Baron (Twisted Wolf) (Male) (Dark grey hue and a white front fur)

FNaF Fan Character:

Chelsea (Funtime Chica) (Female) (White feathers/pink makeup)

Five Nights at Candy's:

Candy (Cat) (Blue fur/ red tie) (Male)

Cindy (Cat) (Purple fur/ pink bow) (Female)

Chester (Chimp) (Green Overalls) (Male)

Those Nights at Rachel's:

Rachel (Grey bunny/magenta eyes) (Female)

Doug (Dog/brown fur w/white belly and stripe on face/ yellow bow /gold eyes) (Male)

Ray (Raccoon/grey/ black robbers hat and pink bandana/ pale violet eyes) (Male)

OC's:

Buster (Male) (Golden retriever with a little bit of white fur mixed in)

Alexa (Female) (Lioness)

Mojo (Male) (Pitbull)

Rowan (Male) (Panda)

Carly (Female) (Grey furred cat with dark grey streaks, tan fur from snout to inner thighs and tan paws)

Laura (Female) (fox)

Jackie (Female) (Kangaroo)

Carson (Male) (Human)

Marionette

Nightmare

Mark (Human/ pink mustache) (Assistant)

(NOTE: I do NOT own any FNaF, FNaC, or TNaR characters. I do however own my OC's.)

(NOTICE! Changes COULD be made to roster! Roster not 100% finalized!)

* * *

Alrighty, so here's the brand new roster for Total Drama Fazbear Returns. You'll learn more about each competitor when the season starts in January. But for now, here's a few visual details about them. Gender, Species, Fur/Feather/Hair color, and a small snippet of their personalities.

Stay tuned, I hope to see you all back in January for a fresh start on the series!


	2. Canoe Fever

"We've been to the movies. We've been around the world. But this time, we're going back to where it all began! Our old stomping grounds, Camp Fazbear!" Marionette exclaimed, as he walked down the older than before dock. "I'm Marionette, and as you can see... things have changed since the last time we were here. And when I say ''changed'' I mean the island has managed to become more run down than before!" He exclaimed, before letting out a light chuckle. "But one thing has remained the same, the rules of the game. This season, twenty-two young men and women will bunk with complete strangers, air their dirty laundry in our returning outhouse confessional, and risk their lives competing in dangerous challenges across the island in hopes of avoiding that ever so dreaded elimination ceremony as they try to outlast each other all for the opportunity at walking away with one... a-million... dollars!" He finished.

"Now, lets meet our competitors this season!" Marionette exclaimed.

As he did, a yacht drove by carrying twenty-seven familiar faces partying and dancing along to music. Except two rabbits, who were too busy locked in a deep make out session on the top deck.

"No, no, no, not them. This season, we will be joined by twenty-two brand new competitors!" Marionette exclaimed, as a smaller and less nice looking yacht drove up, carrying the twenty-two previously mentioned competitors. "Meet, Buster!" He exclaimed.

"Wow, so this is where he stayed." Buster, a golden retriever wearing a pair of worn out blue jeans and an old white shirt with a faded black '1' on it, said as he leaned on the rail and stared at the nearing island.

"Rowan!" Marionette exclaimed.

"I wonder if they have food here." Rowan, a large, heavyset panda bear wearing a pair of blackish-green shorts and a white t-shirt with a blue lightbulb on it said, as he thought about eating a large cheeseburger and an order of French fries. He drooled at the thought.

"Alexa!" Marionette exclaimed.

"That is like, so gross." Alexa, a lioness, wearing a tight purple v necked, sleeveless belly shirt and a pair of jean short shorts, said, as she took a few steps away from him.

"Ray!" Marionette exclaimed.

"I'm just hopin' this doesn't end up bein'a waste of my time." Ray, a grey raccoon wearing a black robbers hat, a black button up shirt with a pink bandana tied around his neck, and a pair of black pants with a holstered belt, currently lacking guns said, wondering if he was wasting his time doing this.

"Candy and Cindy!" Marionette exclaimed.

"Oh Candy, this is so exciting!" Cindy, a purple cat wearing a purple skirt, white long sleeved button up shirt, pink bowtie, and a purple vest to match the skirt, said excitedly, as she looked over at her twin brother.

"I know it is! I can't wait to get a look around!" Candy, a blue cat wearing the same thing as his sister, except he was wearing blue pants and a blue vest and had a red tie on instead of a bowtie, exclaimed happily.

"Carly!" Marionette exclaimed.

"I hope they like me..." Carly, a grey furred cat with dark grey streaks and tan fur on her snout and paws, wearing black framed glasses, a pair of black leggings, black and white Chuck Taylor's, a white short-sleeved t-shirt with a picture of Yoshi from Super Mario on it and a light green hoodie over top of it, said as she nervously bit her lip.

"Baron!" Marionette exclaimed.

"*Huff* Why would you care if they like you? I don't." Baron, a dark grey hue and a white front fur, wearing a pair of skin tight black pants, black boots, a grey t-shirt with the sleeves cutoff and a picture of a wolf head bearing its fangs on the front, with a black vest with grey patches on it said in a gruff voice.

"Chester!" Marionette exclaimed.

"Yee haw! This is goin' to be great!" Chester, a brown furred chimp, wearing nothing but a pair of dirty green overalls and old black boots exclaimed in a high pitched southern accent.

"Jackie!" Marionette exclaimed.

"Hunny, that's going to get annoyin' real fast." Jackie, a dark brown furred kangaroo, wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a tight white t-shirt with "Brooklyn Strong" written on it in graffiti type letters, said as she looked over at Chester.

"Former Total Drama Aftermath hosts turned competitors, Ennard and Lola... or Lolbit! Whatever you want to call her!" Marionette exclaimed.

"I prefer Lolbit!" Lolbit, a greyish-white and orange furred vixen with purple lipstick and blush on her cheeks, wearing an orange dress that hung down just above the knees, and faded into purple down below her waste, and a pair of matching hoop earrings, exclaimed.

"Ennard here, arriving at Camp Fazbear to win a million dollars!" Ennard, a man wearing a white mask with a red nose on it and an all silver and grey suit, exclaimed in a show host-esq voice.

"Carson!" Marionette exclaimed.

"Dude, you're not hosting a talk show anymore. Chill." Carson, an average build, lightly tanned, human male with somewhat spiky black hair, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a faded out Pac-Man design on the front of it, said.

"The sister to a former competitor, Moxie!" Marionette exclaimed.

"And Bonnet! You forgot Bonnet!" Moxie, a white and pink furred vixen, wearing a pair of white jean pants and a light pink blouse, said.

"I love you Bon-Bon!" Bonnet, her little pink furred bunny hand puppet, who was wearing a red bowtie and a ring around her paw like a bracelet, yelled, as she looked over at the larger yacht and waved as it floated further and further away.

"Chelsea!" Marionette exclaimed.

"Puppet, will you keep it down?! I'm trying to get some good selfies!" Chelsea, a white feathered chicken with a pale orange beak and pink blush on her cheeks, wearing a short pink skirt and a tight white t-shirt with a small pink vest over it, said in an annoyed tone, as she took multiple selfies of herself.

"Ness!" Marionette exclaimed.

"*Sigh* What's the point of that? Nothing changes about yourself day to day. Taking pictures is pointless." Ness, a black furred rabbit, wearing tight black pants with a black belt with a chain hanging off of them, black bolts with silver straps, a black t-shirt with a skull on it, and a black trench coat, said in a very, very emotionless voice.

"Mojo!" Marionette exclaimed.

"Cheer up, bro! We're getting ready to get the party started! Woo-hoo!" Mojo, a very large framed and muscular dark brown and black furred pitbull, wearing a white football jersey with the number "24" written on it in green letters outlined in dark blue, and a pair of black athlete shorts, exclaimed very excitedly, as he ran up behind Ness and threw his arm around his shoulder.

"Laura!" Marionette exclaimed.

"This isn't a party. This is a competition that's supposed to be taken seriously." Laura, a cream furred fox with black paws, who was wearing navy blue pants and a matching short-sleeved button up shirt, with her last name patched on one side and a gold badge that said "Officer in Training" on the other. She wasn't even a cop yet, but she was already dressed like she was.

"Rachel!" Marionette exclaimed.

"C'mon, the game hasn't started yet. No need to be so serious." Rachel, a grey and white furred bunny, wearing a jean skirt with black leggings underneath it, black boots, pink plaid button up shirt and a jean jacket with a guitar case strapped to her back, said, as she looked over at the fox.

"Doug!" Marionette exclaimed.

Doug, a brown furred dog with a white belly and a white stripe on his face, wearing tan cargo pants and a white t-shirt with a cartoony looking yellow bowtie on it, stood in silence staring at the island in distance.

"Betty!" Marionette exclaimed.

"I'm speechless, too!" Betty, a yellow furred rabbit, with large black eyelashes, wearing a black, high-waste, black blouse and a pair of skinny jeans, exclaimed happily, as she looked over at Doug. As she did, she twitched a little bit, before taking a deep breath. "You're going to be." She said in a quiet, dark tone. Doug looked at her curiously. She twitched and took another deep breath, before looking back at him with a friendly smile.

"And last but but not least, Shade!" Marionette exclaimed.

"Time for a new start." Shade, a purple furred bear, wearing a pair of black dress pants, a dark grey shirt, and a purple vest over top of it, and a black top hat to top it off, said, as he stared at the island.

"Now, how's about we start this season off with a bang." Marionette said, before letting out a light chuckle, as he looked over at Nightmare and pulled out a remote from his pocket. Nightmare chuckled back and nodded. "Fresh meat, welcome to the season premiere of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"RETURNS!" He exclaimed, before pressing the big red button on the remote.

*BOOM!*

The air filled with screams as the yacht blew up, sending the brand new competitors flying up into the air.

"Ooooohhh, that's gonna leave a mark!" Marionette exclaimed through laughter.

(Cues Theme Music)

"Uhh... I think my butt got toasted in the explosion." Buster said, as he swam onto shore, rubbing his butt with his paws.

"You think that's bad, look at this!" Shade exclaimed, as he walked out of the water with a crab snapped onto his paw.

(Confessional -Buster)

"Hey, Max is the main reason I decided to sign up for this. He took part in three seasons of this show and is a celebrity now. I respect the heck out him for that and hoping I can follow his example." Buster said.

(Switch to -Shade)

"We've been here five minutes and I've already gotten blown up and bit by a crab. This is going well." Shade said, sarcastically.

(Confessional End)

"Oh heck naw! I know y'all didn't just blow me up!" Jackie exclaimed, as she walked onto the sand.

"Oh man, I'm going to be airing this out for days." Rachel said, as she dropped into the sand, holding her soaked guitar.

"*Sigh* We should all be dead right now." Ness said in his emotionless voice, as the current washed him ashore.

"When I find out who did that, I'm going to obliterate them!" Baron said in a very angry tone, as he walked out of the water.

"Not if I get to them first! They ruined my brand new phone!" Chelsea angrily exclaimed, as her sparkly, pink bedazzled phone sizzled out.

"Oh boy, I haven't landed on'a rock that hard since I was back at the farm." Chester said, as he hopped off of the large rock he landed on, rubbing his back.

"Woo-hoo! That... was... EPIC!" Mojo exclaimed, as he ran out of the water with his arms in the air.

"I disagree." Lolbit said, as she walked ashore in her now ruined dress.

"My suit! Oh man..." Ennard said, as he walked up after her, looking down at his soaked suit.

"Yeah, you guys probably shoulda dressed more to the occasion." Carson said, as he walked out of the water, looking over at the two former talk show hosts.

Carly crawled out of the water coughing. Carson walked over to check on her. He lightly started patting her back, and eventually she coughed up a small fish.

"I don't know how that got down there. Thanks." Carly said, as she looked up at him. Carson smiled and nodded.

"No problem. Glad you're okay." He said as he stood up and extended his hand, Carly blushed and nervously looked away, before slowly taking it, and allowing him to pull her to her feet. Baron huffed and shook his head.

"Idiots." He muttered in an annoyed tone.

"Candy! Are you okay?!" Cindy asked, as she dragged Candy out of the water and dropped him in the sand.

"Owwww..." Candy replied in pain.

"Get up and walk it off. You'll be fine, kid." Laura said in a hard sounding Sargent voice.

"I'm not a kid!" Both Candy and Cindy exclaimed in unison.

"That was like, so not cool." Alexa said, as she walked out of the water, before looking down at her now soaked outfit. "And this outfit was brand new!" She exclaimed.

Doug walked out of the water next. He cocked his head to the side and started patting the opposite side of it, causing water to pour out of ears.

"*Spits out water* Now I'm all wet and my beautiful ring is, too!" Bonnet exclaimed in annoyance, as she looked down at her engagement ring.

"It'll be okay, Bonnet. We'll get you and your ring dried off as soon as possible!" Moxie exclaimed.

Ray grabbed his hat as he swam towards the beach. He somehow flew farther out than the others, which annoyed him.

"Fricken ridiculous." Ray muttered in a very annoyed tone, as he neared the beach.

"It's not that bad." Betty started, as she popped up out of the water next to him, startling the raccoon.

"Gah! Don't do that!" Ray exclaimed.

"Sorry." Betty replied, before letting out a nervous chuckle. As she did, she twitched a little. "Yeah, sorry I didn't pull you under and leave you for the sharks." She said in a quiet dark tone, before twitching again.

"What?" Ray said, curiously.

"I didn't say anything." Betty replied, as she swam ahead.

(Confessional -Betty)

"Okay, something that I didn't tell the others was... I kinda sorta have multiple personality disorder." Betty said, before letting out a nervous chuckle. "But I have it under control... I think." She continued.

(Confessional End)

Once everyone had made it to the beach, Marionette and Nightmare road up on four-wheelers.

"Alright newbies, welcome to Camp Fazbear! I'm hoping you enjoyed your ride here." Marionette said, before glancing over at Nightmare. The two let out little chuckles as he did.

"Yeah, we did until it blew up." Rachel said, as she tried to shake water out of her guitar.

"Uh... is there food here?" Rowan asked.

"Yes-" Marionette started, before being interrupted.

"-Yes!" Rowan exclaimed, happily.

"But... dinner will take place AFTER today's challenge." Marionette said.

"Aww..." Rowan said in disappointment.

"We just got here. Aren't you going to show us our rooms or something first?" Shade asked.

"Nope!" Marionette replied. "Today's challenge will determine where you, and your soon to be announced teams will be staying this season." He continued.

"Woo-hoo! I work great with teams!" Mojo exclaimed. Marionette looked unamused.

"I'm sure you do." He said. "Anyways, today's challenge is a two parter. First part is a race across the island to where the second part will be explained. Advantage goes to whichever team the competitor who gets there first is on." He continued. "There are marks letting you know which way to go. So... good luck." He finished, before he and Nightmare drove off.

Everyone looked around at each other, before shrugging and taking off towards the first mark they saw.

(Confessional -Mojo)

"A foot race to a meet up spot where teams will be decided AND an advantage for the winner of the race?! Sweet! Three of my favorite things in one!" Mojo exclaimed.

(Switch to -Rowan)

Rowan somehow managed to squeeze his large frame into the outhouse to film his confessional.

"A race for the first challenge? Man I just wanted something to eat." Rowan said.

(Confessional End)

"Pick up the pace, ladies!" Laura exclaimed, as she easily ran past the others.

"You're a cop in training, not a drill Sargent." Shade said.

"I've been trained to be tough and disciplined, not weak." Laura replied.

"Better keep up, ma'am, 'cause Mojo is going all... tha'... way!" Mojo exclaimed, as he ran past Laura. Laura growled, annoyed at the fact that she managed to let herself get distracted. She quickly picked up her pace, to try and once again pass Mojo.

"So...*Chuckles* I like your shirt." Carson said, as he ran next to Carly. Carly blushed as she looked down at her shirt, before looking back up at him.

"T-thanks. I like yours." She replied. Carson let out a slight chuckle as he looked down at his.

"Back home, I was the Pac-Man playing master at my dad's bar. Still have the high score to this day." Carson said, proudly. Carly smiled.

"Out of the way, losers. I have a race to win." Baron said, as he ran in between the two, knocking them to the side.

Carly almost lost her balance, but Carson was quick to get to her and make sure she didn't fall.

"Are you okay?" Carson asked, Carly nodded.

"I'm fine, but he's a jerk." She replied. Carson nodded in agreement, as he narrowed his eyes at the back of Baron's head.

(Confessional -Carson)

"I don't know what that Baron guy's problem is, but he needs to cool it." Carson started. "I know this is a competition, but I didn't come here to be pushed around. Especially not by someone like him." He continued.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly nervously sunk down in her seat, before trying to turn her focus to anywhere besides the camera.

"I-I... maybe I was in Baron's way?" Carly said, curiously. "I-I didn't mean to be... I j-just- I'm sorry." She continued.

(Confessional End)

"*Pant* R-running is so not my thing." Alexa panted, as she continued to run.

"You're competing in a game show that's primarily focused on it, so get used to it." Shade said, as he ran past her. Alexa groaned.

"*Sigh* running is just a waste of energy that leads you closer and closer to death." Ness said, in his emotionless tone.

"Dude, you need a snickers or something." Buster said, as he and Doug ran past. Doug nodded in agreement as they did.

"Come on, Candy! We're falling behind!" Cindy exclaimed, as she started slowing her running, waiting for Candy to catch up.

"I'm coming! At least we aren't in last!" Candy replied, as he finally caught up to his sister.

"*Pant* t-that w-w-would be m-m-me!" Rowan exclaimed, as he struggled more and more to keep up.

"Maybe if you cut back on the cheeseburgers you'd be able to keep up." Chelsea said, before pulling out another cellphone and snapping a selfie of herself.

(Confessional -Chelsea)

"One thing you need to always have an extra of when you're beautiful... like me, is a cell phone for taking selfies!" Chelsea exclaimed. "Nothing shows just how beautiful you are than pictures. Or, well, just how beautiful I am." She continued, before snapping another picture of herself. "That's why I always bring a spare." She finished, as she took another picture.

(Confessional End)

"Better luck next time! Maybe you need to focus more on your velocity, than your muscle mass, jock." Laura said, as she reached the finish line before Mojo. Mojo laughed.

"Ain't nobody better than Mojo! That includes you. I'll gladly take you on again, but next time, I ain't holding back." Mojo said, as he came to a stop next to her.

Marionette and Nightmare stood there watching as the competitors started showing up.

Everyone had been so close together, it didn't take long for them all to show up. Well, all except one.

"We're missing one." Marionette said, as he crossed his arms. The competitors looked back and saw Rowan tiredly making his way to them.

"I-I... *Heave*... I'm c-c-coming!" Rowan exclaimed. Almost a full minute passed, before he finally crossed the finish line. "I-I *Heave* h-hate r-r-running." He said, as he tiredly dropped face first onto the ground. Everyone looked down at him. Marionette didn't look at all impressed.

"Yes, well, now that you're all finally here, I'll get to announcing those teams I know you're all excited to hear." Marionette said. "These teams are based somewhat off of the order that each of you finished the race. Team one will consist of Laura, Ray, Baron, Alexa, Chester, Jackie, Moxie, Ennard, Carson, Carly, and Rowan. The eleven of you will henceforth be known as The Charming Lights!" He exclaimed.

"What?! That is the dumbest team name I have ever heard!" Baron exclaimed.

"That name is pretty... ugly." Alexa said. Marionette laughed.

"I figured you guys would like it!" Marionette exclaimed. "And now, team two! Mojo, Chelsea, Candy, Cindy, Buster, Doug, Shade, Betty, Ness, Rachel, and Lola! You guys will now be known as ''The Ghastly Shadows''!" He exclaimed.

"Woo-hoo! Team Ghastly Shadows is tha' team to beat! High five!" Mojo exclaimed, as he held a paw up for a high five. "Come on, bros!" He exclaimed, when his team left him hanging.

"Smooth." Marionette said, before letting out a chuckle.

"The team name is cool and all, but... I prefer being called "Lolbit" not Lola." Lolbit said.

"Don't care." Marionette said, completely blowing her off.

(Confessional -Lolbit)

"It's not that I hate my actual name, I just prefer going by my nickname. I don't see why.. Nester... can't get that through his head." Lolbit said.

(Confessional End)

"Now, for the second part of today's challenge!" He continued. "It's a race to the campgrounds! But, instead of it just being a plain old regular race, each team is going to have to carry a canoe with half of their teammates inside of it!" He exclaimed.

"Why the heck do we have a carry a canoe? What good is that going to do us in a challenge that doesn't even involve water?" Baron asked, clearly annoyed with the challenge.

"Because I said so, that's why." Marionette replied. "And besides, whichever team gets their canoe to the campgrounds first, not only gets first dibs on the cabins, but they also get an advantage for the next challenge." He explained.

"I'm all for a good advantage." Ray said, a sly smirk on his face.

"Speaking of advantages. Laura won that race, and since she's on our team, what's that advantage you were talking about earlier?" Jackie asked.

"I was hoping you would have forgotten about that, but since you didn't, I will tell you." Marionette replied. "Not only does the winning team get to choose which six competitors will have to carry the Ghastly Shadows canoe, they also get a one minute head start!" He exclaimed. The Charming Lights cheered as he did.

"Now that's an advantage mama would be proud of!" Chester exclaimed.

(Confessional -Laura)

"We were never awarded with "advantages" at the academy. We did what we had to because we were told to do so. So advantage or not, my team is going to pull through, and we're going to take this challenge." Laura said, confidently.

(Switch to -Ness)

Ness sat in front of the camera with his blank expression on his face.

"*Sigh* Yay, the other team has an advantage. Advantages don't mean anything. At the end of the day, advantage or not, we're all going to end up in same place." Ness said in his emotionless voice.

(Confessional End)

"So... Lights, which unlucky six competitors are going to be the carriers for The Shadows?" Marionette asked.

The Lights huddled around and started discussing what they thought. After almost two minutes of back and forth discussion, they finally made a decision.

"Okay, we've decided." Laura spoke up for her team. Marionette nodded. "Chelsea, Candy, Cindy, Lolbit, Ness, and..." She said, before stopping as she looked at the opposing team.

The Shadows were hoping she would say Mojo...

"Come on, we don't have all day." Marionette said, as he motioned for her to go on.

"...Doug." Laura finally said. The Shadows groaned.

"Woah! That means Shade, Mojo, Rachel, Betty, and Buster will have to be carried to the finish line!" Marionette exclaimed, before letting out a chuckle. "Evil, Lights! Very, very evil!" He continued.

(Confessional -Mojo)

"Puttin' Mojo on the bench during the game?! Not cool Lights, definitely not cool." Mojo exclaimed, as he shook his head. "Guess they were afraid of me! Mojo has that affect on people!" He continued, before chuckling.

(Switch to -Ennard)

Ennard sat in front of the camera with a large smile on his face.

"This is Ennard! Signing on to let everyone watching know, that The Ghastly Shadows don't stand a chance against The Charming Lights!" Ennard exclaimed. "And that's an Ennard approved fact!" He continued.

(Confessional End)

The two teams had each been given their canoe, and were now getting ready to start the challenge.

"This should be the easiest win of the season, don't screw it up." Baron said, as he looked around at his team.

"We could say the same for you." Carson said, staring directly at the wolf when he did. Baron huffed.

"Keep your mouth shut and get in the canoe." Baron said.

"No, I'm carrying." Carson replied.

"No you aren't. You'll cost us the challenge." Baron said.

"Really? Why is that?" Carson asked.

"Seriously? Just look at you." Baron replied, as he looked Carson up and down. "You have weak written all over you." He continued. Carson glared at him. They hadn't even been there an hour yet, and he was already fed up with Baron. And from the look Carly was giving him, she was, too.

"Cool it, ladies. We have a challenge to focus on. You two can worry about your childish bickering after we win." Laura said. "Alexa, Carly, Moxie, Chester, and Jackie-" she started, before being cut off.

"-Oh, uh uh. No way i'm being sidelined. I'm carrying." Jackie interrupted. Laura nodded.

"I admire your dedication, cadet." She said. "Okay, since Jackie wants to carry, Ray you can take her place in the canoe." She continued.

"Fine by me." Ray said, as he started to climb in the canoe.

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't carry the canoe." Ennard spoke up.

"Why not?" Laura asked. Ennard motioned at himself.

"Look at me. Look at what I'm wearing. This isn't a "carrying the canoe" type of outfit. I'll have to sit this one out." Ennard said. Laura sighed.

"Fine. Ray, you can-" Laura started, before once again being cut off.

"Whatever." Ray said, as he stepped back out of the canoe, allowing Ennard to take his place inside of it.

"Wait, who put you in charge?" Baron asked, as he stepped forward.

"No one put me in charge. I'm trying to figure out the best gameplan to allow us to claim victory in this challenge." Laura replied.

"No, it sounds more like you're trying to boss everyone around. I don't take orders, I give them." Baron said.

"Haven't you done enough complaining for one day, Baron?" Carson asked, getting Baron's attention. Carly, who had been next to him, kinda sunk down into the canoe.

"Why don't you keep your mouth shut and mind your own business." Baron said in a very annoyed tone, as he stepped towards Carson. Carson didn't back down.

"I'd rather listen to her than you." Carson said, as he pointed at Laura.

"This might not end well, Bonnet." Moxie said, as her and Bonnet stood back.

"I know." Bonnet replied, as she shakily moved her little pink paws up to her snout.

"Calm down and back off, hot head. We have a challenge to win and don't need you blowin' it for us." Jackie said, as she stepped in between the competitors. Baron huffed as he backed off.

Ray let out a light chuckle as he watched.

"What's so funny?" Jackie asked, as she looked at him.

"Do you really think we stand a chance at winning when the only thing you guys want to do is argue about the dumbest things possible?" Ray asked, rhetorically.

"Yes, we do stand a chance. Because regardless of whether they want to be or not, we're a team and we're going to act like it." Laura replied, sternly, as she looked around at everyone.

"Good thing teamwork is just my thing!" Chester exclaimed. "Back on the farm, me 'n my cousin Cletus are three time hay bail rolling champions!" He continued, proudly.

"Hmm... I could go for something to eat right about now." Rowan said, as he sat propped up against a tree.

"That's... nice to know." Jackie said.

"Now, are we going to pull through as a team, or not?" Laura asked, as she stuck her paw out in the middle of the group.

"Y'all can count on me!" Chester exclaimed, as he stuck his paw in.

"Me too." Carson said, as he stuck his hand in.

Carly looked at Carson, before slowly adding her paw to the stack. He looked over at her, small smile on his face, and gave her a nod. She bit her bottom lip nervously, before looking away.

"I'm in, if there's food to eat." Rowan said, as he stuck his paw in.

"Yeah, whatever." Ray said, as he stuck his paw in after.

"We're in, too!" Moxie exclaimed, as her and Bonnet added their paws to the stack.

"Of course I'm in. Ain't no way I'm lettin' those other guys beat me." Jackie said, as she added her paw to the ever growing stack.

"Oh, I'm in if I can make some cute team uniforms!" Alexa exclaimed.

"When we win, you can do whatever you want." Laura said.

"Yay!" Alexa exclaimed, as she happily clapped, before adding her paw to the stack.

The group looked over at Ennard, who was sitting in the canoe fixing his tie.

"Ennard?" Laura said, curiously. He looked up at the group.

"O-oh, uh... yeah. I'm in." Ennard said, as he climbed to his feet and added his hand to the stack.

Baron stood to the side with his arms crossed and an unamused look on his face.

"What about you? You're part of the team." Laura said. Baron huffed and shook his head, before looking away. Laura didn't look too amused with his response.

"Don't worry about him. We'll win with or without his help." Carson said. Laura smiled and nodded.

"Well, then lets go win." She said.

(Confessional -Baron)

A small smirk grew on Baron's face, as he sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed, slowly shaking his head.

"Those morons can chant ''Teamwork'' all they want. It's not going to get them anywhere." Baron started. "What they fail to remember is this is a game show solely about defeating your opponent and winning. And that's what I plan on doing." He continued. "I'm here for myself, not for them." He finished.

(Confessional End)

(With The Ghastly Shadows)

Unlike The Charming Lights, The Ghastly Shadows didn't get to decide which teammates would be doing what. It was decided for them. So they were already ready to go.

"Great. First challenge here and we already have a disadvantage." Chelsea said in an annoyed tone.

"It doesn't matter, we can still win." Shade said.

"Yeah! Come on! With that attitude, the other team is going to be celebrating their big win, while we head to the locker room with our heads down in shame!" Mojo exclaimed, as he ran up behind Chelsea and threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Eww. Number one rule, Meathead, don't touch me." Chelsea said, as she shrugged off Mojo's arm. "How do you expect us to win when the biggest people on the team are going to be riding in the canoe that the smallest are going to have to carry?" She asked.

Doug cracked his fingers and neck, as he walked over to the canoe. He was getting ready to carry.

"Well, you have Doug's help." Shade said, as he looked at the dog.

"Cindy and I are ready to do our part, too!" Candy exclaimed.

"Yeah! We aren't as weak as we look ya know." Cindy said.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Chelsea said.

"Maybe Ness secretly lifts weights and is hiding really muscular arms underneath his big, heavy looking trench coat." Lolbit said.

"*Sigh* The gym is for people who really think their appearance is the most important thing in life. What's it matter how muscular you are when one of these days we're all going to end up in the ground." Ness said, in his emotionless tone.

"Dude..." Buster said, as he took a small step away from the rabbit.

"It doesn't matter how "muscular" anyone is. I'm sure we can somehow still pull this off, even though we do have a slight disadvantage." Rachel said.

"I agree with her. If we focus on winning, I'm sure we can." Betty said, as she stepped up to Rachel's side.

"That's tha' spirit, team!" Mojo exclaimed. "Now lets get this game started!" He continued.

(Confessional -Rachel)

"Mojo sure does have a lot of energy. I guess that's a good thing to have when you're competing for a million dollars." Rachel started. "But Chelsea, she just seems snobby to me. And Ness... I don't even know what to say about him." She continued.

(Confessional End)

Once the teams were settled, Marionette got ready to start the challenge.

"Alright, newbies. Lets get this challenge started!" Marionette exclaimed.

"And are you sure we get food after this?" Rowan asked, as he stood by his team, ready to lift the canoe. His whole team groaned.

"Yes! Now will you please stop asking me about it?!" Marionette replied. Rowan nodded.

"Why don't you focus on winning the challenge instead of stuffing your face." Baron said, in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, lets get this challenge over with. You guys have somehow managed to give me a headache faster than the original cast did on their first day." Marionette said.

"Woo-hoo! That's how it's done!" Mojo exclaimed, as he threw his paws up. Marionette didn't look impressed.

"You know what? Lights, your one minute head start starts... now." Marionette said. As he did, The Charming Lights members that were carrying, lifted their partner-filled canoe up into the air, and started heading towards the campgrounds.

The Ghastly Shadows stood there watching, as their opponents took a major head start.

Marionette sat on his four wheeler staring at his watch. The minute seemed like it went on forever for The Ghastly Shadows.

"And... you may go." Marionette finally said.

The Ghastly Shadows members that were carrying their teams canoe, heaved it up with their heavy partners inside, and took off towards the campgrounds.

As they ran, Marionette and Nightmare flew past them on their four wheelers.

"See you back at camp!" Marionette exclaimed, before chuckling, as they disappeared in the distance.

"*Pant* What do you guys eat?!" Chelsea asked, as she struggled to keep the canoe up.

"There's no time to worry about that. J-just keep carrying!" Lolbit said.

(Confessional -Candy and Cindy)

"C'mon, carrying them isn't THAT bad." Candy said.

"Yeah! I don't see why Chelsea is complaining." Cindy said.

"Well, when you're not as strong as us, you have a reason to complain." Candy said, a grin on his face, as he flexed his non-existent muscles. Cindy rolled her eyes.

(Confessional End)

(With The Charming Lights)

The Charming Lights were a good distance ahead of The Ghastly Shadows. Their headstart really came in handy.

"See! This is that teamwork that I was talking about!" Laura exclaimed, as she continued to help carry the canoe. Baron shook his head, but kept his mouth shut.

"Y'all are doin' great!" Chester exclaimed, prompting to show his teammates support.

"If we keep this up, we've got this challenge in the bag baby!" Jackie exclaimed.

As they carried, Marionette and Nightmare flew past them on their four wheels. Nightmare almost knocked into the them as they did.

"Watch it ya little punks!" Nightmare exclaimed.

"You almost hit us!" Laura yelled. Nightmare ignored her, as he and Marionette disappeared in the distance.

"Ignore him and keep running!" Baron exclaimed.

"What do you think we're doing?" Carson asked, clearly annoyed. Baron growled and was getting ready to say something, when Jackie stopped him before he could.

"Best keep your mouth shut and focus on the challenge." Jackie said. Baron huffed, again deciding to keep his mouth shut.

(Confessional -Jackie)

"Man, dealing with these guys is goin' to be tough! But it'll all be worth it when I'm ridin' down the street in my brand new ride after I win the mil!" Jackie exclaimed, before letting out a chuckle.

(Confessional End)

(With Marionette and Nightmare)

Marionette and Nightmare had parked their four wheelers and taken seats in the beach chairs that were set up by the finish line.

"Mark! Where's my ice tea?!" Marionette asked.

"Coming right up, Mr. Sir!" Mark, Marionette's brand new assistant, exclaimed as he walked up carrying a tray with two drinks on it.

"We've been over this. You know what I told you to call me." Marionette said, flashing a somewhat annoyed look at his assistant.

"You're right. I'm sorry, your majesty boss man Mr. Sir." Mark replied, handing Marionette his drink. Marionette's annoyed looked vanished, as he gave Mark a nod.

"That's better. But get it right the first time next time." He said. Mark nodded. Marionette took a sip of his drink, but quickly spit it out.

"This is awful! What did you put in here!?" Marionette asked, observing the contents of the cup.

"It's tea, your majesty boss man Mr. Sir. I put sugar, ice cubes, and a freshly squeezed lemon just like you told me to." Mark replied.

"Well, it tastes like urine. And I told you to put THREE ice cubes in here, there or four!" Marionette exclaimed, noticing the incorrect number of ice cubes in the cup. "Take it back, and bring me another." He said, holding the cup out for Mark to take back.

"Yes, your majesty boss man Mr. Sir." Mark replied, as he took the cup, before running off back towards the dining hall. Marionette sighed in annoyance.

"Why is it so hard to find good help these days?" He asked. Nightmare rolled his eyes.

(With The Charming Lights)

The Charming Lights were still in the lead. They figured at this point they didn't have anything to worry about.

As they ran, they heard Rowan's panting becoming louder. This annoyed Baron.

"Will you quiet down?!" He asked, in annoyance.

"S-sorry. *Pant* I-I-I can't he-*Pant*-help it." Rowan replied.

"Leave him alone." Carson said. Baron growled again.

"I wasn't even talking to you, so stay out of it." He replied.

"Stop!" Laura yelled. "Stay focused!" She continued.

"Yeah! What's wrong with you guys?! Stay focused!" Ennard exclaimed, halfheartedly from the canoe, as he sat there continuing to fiddle with his tie.

"Why are you still messing with that? It looks straight to me." Bonnet said. Ennard looked up at her.

"Yours is crooked, that's probably why you couldn't tell mine was." He said. Bonnet quickly looked down at her small bowtie.

"My bowtie isn't crooked!" She exclaimed.

"Ya'll'er doin' great, team!" Chester exclaimed, continuing to play cheerleader.

"Of course we are, hunny." Jackie said, not surprised at all.

Carly looked over the side of the canoe, down at Carson. He was too focused on carrying the canoe to look up.

(Confessional -Moxie and Bonnet)

Bonnet looked down, frantically trying to straighten her bowtie. Moxie watched on, feeling bad for her small companion.

"The nerve of that egomaniac! Telling me that MY bowtie was crooked!" Bonnet yelled, before letting out a huff in announce.

"Bonnet, you're bowtie isn't crooked." Moxie said, trying to calm down her nerved up friend.

"It is! You don't have to pretend its not!" Bonnet said, as she continued to mess with her bowtie. Moxie rolled her eyes.

(Confessional End)

(With The Ghastly Shadows)

The Ghastly Shadows had been behind the whole race, and they were all starting to grow very frustrated.

"Come on, team! Mojo can't lose his first challenge here!" Mojo exclaimed from the canoe.

"M-maybe if you were d-down here helping, we would be w-winning!" Chelsea yelled back, as she struggled to carry the competitor filled canoe.

"*Sigh* Winning. Does anyone actually ever win?" Ness asked, in his emotionless voice.

"We're going to. I'm positive we will." Shade said, as he looked down towards his struggling teammates.

"Yeah!" Both Candy and Cindy exclaimed in unison, as they continued to carry the canoe. Doug smiled and nodded along with their cheer.

"That's the spirit. But maybe we should save the cheering until after we win." Rachel said.

"See! Guitar chick gets it!" Mojo exclaimed, quickly throwing his arm around Rachel. When he did, he made the others almost drop the canoe with the way the weight shifted. Buster had to grab onto Betty to keep her from flipping out of it.

"Hey! Meathead! Stay still or you're going to cost us the challenge!" Chelsea yelled. Rachel put her paw on Mojo's arm, before pushing it off.

"Yeah, maybe you should calm down a little, Mojo." She said.

"The last thing we need to do is to make it easier for them to drop us. We'll definitely lose the challenge then." Shade said.

"We a-aren't going to drop I-it!" Lolbit yelled, as she struggled just like the other carriers.

"*Sigh* Our life leads to us dropping at one point or another." Ness said. No one was paying attention to him at this point.

(Confessional -Buster)

"Hey, we may be in last now, but I have a feeling we'll catch back up! At least... I hope we will." Buster said, starting to look a little worried as he did.

(Switch to -Chelsea)

Chelsea was in the middle of taking another selfie of herself, when she stopped and looked at the camera.

"We're not even through the first challenge yet, and I'm already wishing I was on the other team." Chelsea said, before shaking her head.

(Switch to -Mojo)

"Mojo definitely has confidence in his team! He has to if he's going to captain them to victory!" Mojo exclaimed, excitedly.

(Confessional End)

(With Marionette and Nightmare)

Marionette and Nightmare were still sat in their beach chairs outside of the cabins. Marionette was starting to grow very annoyed with how long it was taking Mark to bring him his tea.

He sat up and pushed his sunglasses up, before looking back towards the dining hall. He groaned, before looking at his watch.

"Ya know, if that Felix guy was still here, I'm sure he would have got it right the first time and wouldn't have had to go back a second." Marionette said. Nightmare, let out a grunt as a response, before taking a sip of his tea. Marionette frowned.

"Rub it in why don't you." He said, as he looked away. Nightmare smirked.

Marionette leaned back in his chair and pulled his glasses back down over his face, trying to relax, when he was interrupted.

"Marionette! Marionette! Bro!" He heard someone yelling.

"What the-" Marionette started, before cutting himself off, as he sat back up. He was unamused with what he saw.

"Marionette! I want-want another chance at winning the million, bro!" A soaking wet Axel exclaimed, as he quickly approached him. After, he put his paws down on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh look, it's Total Drama Classic competitor, Axel. Who's NOT competing this year." Marionette said, in an uninterested tone.

"I want another shot, bro!" Axel exclaimed.

"Aren't you supposed to be on that yacht that the network agreed to pay for so we could get that shot for the beginning of the show?" Marionette asked. Axel nodded.

"I was, bro. But, I had to come and see if you would let me compete this season!" He replied. "The Axeman was screwed the last three seasons and I want another chance at winning!" He continued.

"Dude, you had two chances to win last season. The only other competitor that had that was Randy, and that was by force." Marionette said.

"Yeah! But, like I said, the Axeman was screwed! I got cheated by Roxy in the first season, didn't even get to compete in the second, and you unfairly eliminated me twice last season!" Axel exclaimed. Marionette rolled his eyes. "Come on, I'm begging you. Just one last chance. Please?!" He continued. Marionette groaned.

"Fine. I'll make a deal with you. If you can find the source of the that ticking sound within the next five minutes and prevent the after affects that are going to happen if the timer runs out, I'll let you compete this season." Marionette said. Axel smiled from ear to ear.

"Yes! You won't be sorry, bro!" He exclaimed.

"Lets hope." Marionette started, before looking off to the side. "But, before you start, bring it in..." He continued, before opening his arms for a hug. Axel was confused, but stepped towards him and hugged him. Marionette gave him a few pats on the back, before the ticking started. Axel quickly broke away from the hug and started looking around.

"The ticking! It's close!" Axel exclaimed.

"Yep. So you better go find it." Marionette said. Axel nodded, before taking off running. Marionette laughed as he did.

"What's so funny?" Nightmare asked, not bothering to look over at him.

"I planted a small timer bomb on his back with some old bubble gum that you cleaned off of the bottoms of the tables in the dining hall." Marionette replied.

"You keep that stuff with you?" Nightmare asked.

"Not usually, but I figured it would come in handy." Marionette replied.

Marionette turned and watched as Axel ran around. Axel was so caught up in trying to find the ticking, that he wasn't paying attention to Mark, who was on his way back with Marionette's second tea. Axel ran dead into him, causing him to spill the drink all over the ground.

"Sorry about that, bro! I'm trying to find that ticking!" Axel exclaimed, before getting up and continuing to run around.

"Noooooo! Oh gosh! That was it! That was the *Bleep* right drink! *Bleep*! *Bleep*!" Mark yelled in frustration, as he stared at the now empty cup. Marionette closed his eyes and shook his head.

(With The Charming Lights)

As The Charming Lights continued running, Rowan's panting got heavier and heavier, and Baron was on the verge of being fed up with it.

"Seriously, can you put a cork in it back there?!" Baron asked.

"I'm *Heave* sorry!" Rowan replied.

"Stop complaining and keep carrying. We have to be close to the finish line by now." Laura said, annoyed by all of Baron's complaining, just like the others were.

"Hey! I've been doing more than he has. And the difference is, I don't sound like I'm about to have a heart attack." Baron scoffed.

"Enough, dude!" Carson exclaimed.

"Enough? Seems like I'm doing more than you, too, nerd." Baron said. Carson growled in annoyance under his breath.

Ray smiled in amusement and shook his head at the constant bickering between his partners.

"C'mon, y'all! We gotta stop all this arguin' if we're goin' to win!" Chester exclaimed, looking over the side of the canoe, down at the rest of his team.

"Tell that to Mr. Lone Wolf up there." Carson said. This time Baron growled in annoyance.

"Can't y'all stop bickering like kids long enough for us to win this challenge?!" Jackie asked, just as fed up as everyone else.

"I agree! We're all on the same team!" Moxie said, Bonnet nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! We are!" She exclaimed. Baron snickered.

"If I wanted to hear the opinion of a puppet, I'd talk to Elmo." He said, causing Bonnet to growl in annoyance.

"You should be talking to Oscar the Grouch instead." Carson said.

"Enough already!" Laura exclaimed. "This is not what a team should be doing! I'm tired of wasting my breath trying to get that through your thick, stubborn skulls." She continued. "Baron, Carson, please just stay quiet and work with us! This challenge is almost over! We have it won, the only thing we have to do is get on the same page! Can we do that?!" She asked.

Both Carson and Baron stayed quiet for several seconds, before Carson finally spoke.

"I'm already on the same page." He said. Carly once again looked down at him. He was still very annoyed with Baron's attitude.

"I know I'm not going to get an answer from you, but as long as you keep your mouth shut and don't do anything to cost us the challenge, I'll assume that you're with us." Laura said, looking back ahead at Baron. He huffed in response.

(Confessional -Laura)

"Keeping this team together has been harder than anything I ever had to do at the academy. It's ludicrous!" Laura exclaimed. "But, I was able to keep a squadron of fifteen officers in training in order, so I'm positive I can keep a group of ten civilians with absolutely nothing in-common besides the fact that they're all here to win a million dollars." She continued, very confidently.

(Confessional End)

Laura had somehow managed to keep the piece after the almost team breakdown. She knew as long as she kept Baron at bay, everything would be fine. At least show hoped it would be.

Alexa was sitting in the canoe, drawling on a notepad. She was designing team uniforms...

"How do you think this looks?" She asked, showing the notepad to Carly, who was sat next to her. Carly looked at it, before looking back at her.

"It looks... good, Alexa." She replied. She was more concerned about winning at that moment, but she didn't want to be mean.

"Let me see. If there's any purple or blue in it, I can't wear it." Ennard said, reaching for the notepad. Alexa handed it to him.

"Y'all, I'm all for them team costumes. I mean, my cousin Cletus and me wore matchin' overalls when we competed in tag-team tractor racin' back home. But, can't we worry about them later?" Chester asked. Baron overhear this "costume" talk, and didn't take it too lightly.

"You're telling me we're down here doing all of the work, and you're sitting up there designing costumes?!" He asked. Alexa looked over the sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm designing one for you too. Duh." She replied.

"I don't want one!" Baron exclaimed.

"Uh... g-guys, I don't *Heave* know how m-m-much farth-*Heave*-farther I can g-go." Rowan said.

"Stay with us, Rowan. We're almost there." Laura said, trying to keep Rowan with them.

"It's a shame, too. I'm actually enjoying myself." Ray said. He knew the bickering was coming, that's why he thought it was so funny.

"Hunny, I saw this comin' too." Jackie said, looking over at Ray as she did.

Ennard had given Alexa her notepad back, and she went back to doodling prototype sketches of team uniforms.

"Do you think this looks better with pink, or baby blue?" She asked, showing the notepad to Moxie and Bonnet. They looked at it, before looking at each other.

"Pink." They replied in unison.

"I, like, totally think so too!" Alexa exclaimed, excitedly.

"G-guys, I n-need to-*Heave*-to sit down." Rowan said, tiredly. But no one heard him.

As they ran, they hit a bump in the path, causing the canoe to rock. When it did, Alexa lost grip of her notepad, sending it over the side. When it fell, it smacked Rowan in the face, causing him to trip and fall.

Since he was holding up the rear by himself, all the weight shifted to the back when he fell. The others, including Baron, tried to re-grasp it, but couldn't. The canoe fell, landing on the other five carriers, pinning them underneath.

Jackie, Ray, Baron, Laura, and Carson all groaned in pain, as they were crushed by the combined weight of the canoe AND their remaining five teammates. As they did, Rowan lay first first on the ground, trying to catch his breath.

(With The Ghastly Shadows)

The Ghastly Shadows had been running for what felt like an hour now. They didn't know how the heck it was even possible that The Charming Lights got this far ahead of them with a one minute head start.

"How far ahead did they manage to get?!" Shade asked no one in particular.

"I don't know." Buster replied, just as surprised as Shade was.

"They did have an advantage. They had all of their strength carrying for them. No offense to you guys, but we don't." Rachel said. She was being honest, but she didn't mean to offend her teammates that were carrying.

"I guess you for-*Pant*-forgot that it wasn't up to us. If it was, you would be down here. Not me." Chelsea said, as she started struggling to keep her grip.

"Man this is why Mojo needed to be on the field for this play." Mojo said.

"We're confident that they aren't THAT far ahead of us." Cindy said. Candy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! They probably had to stop and take a breather or something, and we're going to be passing them any minute now!" He said. Doug nodded, agreeing with the twins.

"I hope. I've done enough damage to this dress already for one day." Lolbit said, looking down at her less new looking dress. She frowned in sadness when she saw it.

"That was a cute dress." Betty commented, looking over the side.

"I know it is!" Lolbit exclaimed, becoming more saddened by the way it currently looked.

(Confessional -Lolbit)

"This was such a nice, expensive dress!" Lolbit exclaimed. "If I knew we were going to get blown up, thrown in ocean water, forced to swim back to a beach, and thrown into a race, and a canoe carrying challenge right away and not given a chance to change clothes, I would have worn something different." She continued.

(Confessional End)

As The Ghastly Shadows carried on, Buster, who had been paying attention to what was in the distance, saw the other team.

"H-hey, guys! Look!" Buster exclaimed, getting the others who were sat in the canoe to look ahead.

"That's The Charming Lights." Rachel said.

"Well, what are they doing?" Chelsea asked, not able to see as far as the others could.

"They're stopped. I don't know why." Shade replied.

"Probably stopping for a breather just like I said they would!" Candy exclaimed.

"This is our chance to counter their play and take the game!" Mojo exclaimed, inadvertently rocking the canoe as he did. The others held on, before flashing him annoyed looks.

"What did I tell you about rocking the canoe, meathead?!" Chelsea asked, more annoyed this time than the last.

"Everyone needs to stay focused! We still have a chance to win!" Betty exclaimed, trying to prevent the impending argument that she felt was about to ensue.

"*Sigh*-" Ness sighed. He was about to follow it up, but didn't get to before he was interrupted.

"We're getting ready to pass them. Don't say anything to any of them. Stay focused on winning!" Shade exclaimed.

"Yeah! What he said!" Mojo exclaimed.

The Charming Lights who had been in the canoe, had climbed out and started lifting it off of their downed partners.

As they were lifting the canoe, Chester looked back and saw The Ghastly Shadows quickly approaching.

"Uh... y'all?" Chester said.

"Nows not the time, Chester. We need to get this off of them so we can get moving again." Moxie said, as her and Bonnet lifted on the canoe.

"No, uh... I think this is kinda important." Chester said. Carly looked over in the direction Chester was, and saw The Shadows closing in.

"The Ghastly Shadows." Carly said. Laura looked over and saw them, before going wide eyed.

"Hurry and get this thing off of us!" She exclaimed. The five teammates went back to lifting the canoe. But, they didn't do it fast enough.

The Ghastly Shadows came running up along side them, cheering as they did. Baron growled as they did. As they were passing, he grabbed ahold of Ness' ankle, causing him to trip and fall. Since he was in the back, as he fell, he fell into his partners.

They all fell to the ground, dropping the canoe as they did. Since they were on a small slope, as they dropped the canoe, it continued sliding down the path. The Shadows who were in the canoe screamed as it flew down the slope, headed towards camp.

The Ghastly Shadows who had been knocked down, quickly looked up, watching as the canoe quickly slid away from them. Baron smirked when he saw their reactions.

The other members of The Charming Lights finally managed to get the canoe off of their partners. As soon as they did, they pulled Rowan to his feet, before the riders climbed back in and the carriers lifted it back up.

"Better go catch that." Baron said, sarcastically, as he and the rest of The Charming Lights headed towards camp. Doug glared at him, before motioning for the others to follow. They did.

(Confessional -Doug)

Doug sat in front of the camera with an annoyed look on his face. He shook his head, before balling his fist and shaking it.

(Confessional End)

The Ghastly Shadows that were in the canoe screamed as it flew towards camp. Shade moved up to the front and took control, trying his best to make sure they avoided all of the trees and rocks in their path.

He avoided a couple of trees, before a large ramp-like rock appeared on the path.

"Look out!" Rachel exclaimed. Shade tried to curve, but it was too late. The canoe ramped up the rock and flew the rest of the way down the path.

Marionette sat up in his chair as screams filled the air. He looked up and saw the canoe flying towards him and Nightmare.

"Ahh!" He yelled, as he jumped up and off to the side. The canoe fell right on the chair he was sitting in, with Rachel, Shade, and Betty landing roughly inside of it. Meanwhile, Buster fell and landed right on Nightmare, sending both of them through his chair and down to the ground.

Buster groaned as he pushed himself up. He didn't realize where he landed until he came face to face with Nightmare's angry mug. He was getting ready to quickly get up, when Mojo came falling out of the sky, landing right on top of both Buster and Nightmare.

Mojo sat up and shook his dizziness off, before looking down at Buster.

"Mojo thanks you for padding his landing." Mojo said, before standing up.

"D-don't mention it." Buster groaned out in pain.

Marionette stood up and dusted himself off, before looking at the competitors.

"Hello?! Did you not see me sitting there?!" Marionette asked, clearly annoyed with what just happened.

"No, sorry. We must have missed you." Shade replied, sarcastically, as he sat up in the canoe, holding onto his head as he did.

"Clearly not!" Marionette exclaimed, motioning towards where his chair used to be.

"So... do we win?" Mojo asked. Marionette glared at him.

"No you don't win!" He replied.

"But we made it here first!" Mojo exclaimed.

"Yeah, but where's the rest of your team?!" Marionette asked. Mojo looked back towards the path hoping to see the missing members of The Ghastly Shadows. But he didn't. Instead, he saw The Charming Lights rushing down the trail with their canoe.

"Crap..." He said. The Charming Lights cheered as they approached the campsite.

"Head towards the big cabin!" Jackie exclaimed. Her team listened. They were happily approaching it, when Axel ran out of the woods and through the front door as the ticking continued. He wasn't in there for five seconds, before there was a huge explosion.

The Charming Lights stopped in their tracks, watching as bits and pieces of what once was a nice cabin flew around them.

"Not cool, brooooooooooo!" Axel exclaimed, as he was blasted off of the island and into the horizon.

Marionette broke out into laughter as Axel turned into a small star in the sky.

"Man! That was so much cooler than I thought it was going to be!" He exclaimed.

As he laughed, the remaining members of The Ghastly Shadows finally appeared from the trail. They stopped once they reached their other team members.

The Charming Lights dropped their canoe, as they continued to stare at the large black mark on the ground that was left in the place of their cabin. Once Marionette finally calmed his laughing, he looked over at The Charming Lights.

"That sucks! There was a jacuzzi, personal bathrooms and king sized beds in each room, AND a pool table in there." Marionette said, causing The Charming Lights to moan and groan in disappointment. "So... since The Ghastly Shadows are the only team left with a cabin, they win today's challenge." He continued. The Shadows cheered, as The Lights continued to moan and groan in disappointment.

"That's not fair, we made it back with our full team first!" Baron argued.

"Yep! You did! But, as I just said, The Ghastly Shadows are the only team left with a cabin. So they win." Marionette said.

"Then where are we going to sleep?" Carson asked.

"Don't worry. I've got you guys covered!" Marionette replied. "We saved the other cabin from the original season just in case something like this happened." He continued, as the Netcopter hovered over them, dropping the old cabin into the spot where the two-story one previously stood.

As it crashed to the ground, one of the doors fell off, and a few large bugs quickly exited it. The Charming Lights all looked very disappointed with their cabin.

"Anyway! Charming Lights, I have more good news for you!" Marionette exclaimed. "You guys will be taking part in our first Bonfire Ceremony of the season, tonight!" He continued, disappointing The Charming Lights even further. "Ghastly Shadows, you guys win today's challenge!" He finished. As he did, The Ghastly Shadows cheered.

"*Sigh* Does anyone ever really WIN at-" Ness started, before being interrupted.

"-SHUT UP!" All of The Ghastly Shadows exclaimed in unison, startling him.

(Confessional -Baron)

"Great! First challenge here I lose because I got stuck with a load of awful partners." Baron said in annoyance, shaking his head as he did. "I'm not a loser. I never have been, and I never will be. And I'm not going to let the rest of them pull me down with them. Especially not Carson." He continued. "And as far astonight's elimination ceremony. Whether they want to admit it or not, they need me. So I'm not going anywhere. But, I'm sure I know who is." He finished.

(Switch to -Carson)

"I can take a loss, and I don't usually like pointing blame at anyone in particular. But, I blame Baron for this." Carson started. "If he would have just worked with us instead of complaining the whole time, we could have easily won this challenge." He continued. "Regardless, with or without his help, we're going to win the next one." He finished.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly was kind of sunk down in the seat, avoiding eye contact with the camera.

"It does stink that we lost. But what's worse than that was having to listen to that j-jerk Baron the whole challenge." Carly started. "I can call him a jerk, right? I-I'm sorry, it's just... he is." She continued, before sinking a little further down in the seat. "I just hope we can win the next challenge." She finished.

(Switch to -Chester)

"Awe man, losin' the first challenge sure does suck. But I just hope Carson and Baron can start workin' together. 'Cause if not, our teams as screwed as my neighbor Patty after'a night of moonshine." Chester said.

(Switch to -Jackie)

"Having to listen to Baron and Carson's arguing was worse than the challenge itself. The only thing they did was bicker like my two nephews arguing over the front seat. And hunny, I can't deal with that." Jackie said.

(Switch to -Moxie and Bonnet)

Moxie looked over at Bonnet, who had her arms crossed in annoyance.

"It's okay, Bonnet, we'll win the next challenge." Moxie said. Bonnet shook her head.

"It's not that. I had my bowtie perfectly straight again, and the others messed it up when they dropped us." She replied. Moxie put her free paw over her face, shaking her head as she did.

(Switch to -Ennard)

Ennard was sat in front of the camera, still readjusting his tie. Several seconds later, he smiled and looked up.

"Finally got it just perfect again!" Ennard exclaimed. "Oh, yeah, and me losing is a tragedy that will probably be on some sort of talk show tonight. Don't know which one, but one of them." He continued.

(Switch to -Alexa)

Alexa was continuing to draw in her notepad, when she stopped and looked up at the camera.

"Oh, are we filming?" She asked. "Okay, these are some designs I've managed to come up with for team uniforms! I think they're all so cute! What do you think?" She asked, showing some of her sketches to the camera. "Cute, right?!" She finished.

(Switch to -Rowan)

Rowan once again managed to squeeze his large frame into the outhouse to film another confessional.

"I think I let my team down today. I hope they don't vote me off because of it." Rowan said, before his stomach let out a loud growl. "Maybe I should have had an extra burger or two at dinner." He said, looking down at it. "If I'm still here after the elimination ceremonytonight, I'll do better. At least, I'll try to." He finished, looking back up at the camera.

(Switch to -Ray)

Ray sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed and an amused smirk on his face.

"What did I say? The way they were biting each others heads off before the challenge started made it obvious enough that there was no way they were going to last as a team." Ray started, before shaking his head. "Laura must have taken a bad fall or something at that academy she's been nonstop talking about, because if she was insane enough to believe that she could actually get all of them on the same page, she must have skipped out on going to the hospital." He continued.

(Switch to -Laura)

Look sat there, shaking her head in disappointment. She eventually looked up at the camera.

"Failure is not acceptable to me. It wasn't acceptable at the academy, so why should it be any different now?" Laura asked. "My team has their differences. And right now, they aren't on the same page. But, with my skills in training, I am determined to get them all whipped into shape and working together." She continued. "Out on the field, if everyone's not working together to solve a problem. They will fail. There's too much on the line to fail. So, Captain, if you're watching, I'm going to make you proud." She finished.

(Confessional End)

(At Elimination Ceremony)

"I can't believe we had the advantage, and we STILL lost." Baron said in an annoyed tone, as he shook his head. Carson was annoyed about losing too, but he was also tired of hearing Baron's voice.

"Charming Lights, you guys have the honor of being apart of the first elimination ceremony of the season! How great is that?!" Marionette asked, none of the competitors said anything. "Anyways, so let me explain how this thing is going to work. I have ten of these nice stale breadsticks that were left in the Dining Hall from the first season of the show-" he was explaining, as Nightmare walked up carrying a tray with the breadsticks on it, before all of the competitors let out a nice, chorussed "Eww." He let out a chuckle as they did. "I know! Gross, right? Regardless, I have ten of them, but there are eleven of you. What that means is whichever one of you doesn't receive a breadstick, you must immediately take the dreaded Walk of Shame all the way down the Dock of Losers where, get this, you will be launched off of the island by our newest means of elimination! A nice big catapult! How cool is that?!" He exclaimed.

"Umm... Marko-" Alexa started, before being interrupted.

"-It's Marionette." Marionette said in an unamused tone.

"Umm... Marionette, can't you, like, give us lipstick... or cute outfits instead of old breadsticks?" Alexa asked. Marionette still looked very unamused.

"No." He replied, plainly. "Now, if little miss lipstick is done, I'll get to handing out the PERFECTLY FINE breadsticks." He continued. "First breadstick of the season goes to... Carson." He called, as he tossed Carson the first breadstick.

"Next up... Carly." Marionette called, as he tossed Carly a breadstick. Carson looked over at her, with a small smile on his face. Carly blushed, before nervously looking away from him.

"Next up... Baron." Marionette called, as he tossed Baron a breadstick. Baron sneered over at Carson as he caught it. Carson didn't look too enthused.

"Laura, Chester, and Ray." Marionette called, as he tossed the three competitors breadsticks.

"Jackie, Moxie, and Ennard." Marionette called, as he tossed the three of them breadsticks. Moxie smiled and gave Bonnet a high five when she caught hers.

Alexa and Rowan looked over at each other, realizing there was only one breadstick left.

"Alexa, Rowan, one of you has spent your first and last night here." Marionette said, as he stared at the two competitors.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Rowan and Alexa held eye contact for several more seconds, before looking back towards Marionette. Both of them were surprised that they were the ones in the first bottom two of the season, and they were both worried about being the first one sent home.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Alexa and Rowan continued to grow more nervous as the time passed. They weren't use to Marionette's tension building, so this was a new and unpleasant experience for them.

Marionette moved the final breadstick back and fourth between the final two competitors. A grin on his face as he enjoyed their reactions. It was like old times for him.

"And the final breadstick goes to..." Marionette started, before stopping, as the final breadstick slowed.

Rowan and Alexa were both wide eyed and shaking nervously at this point. Neither one of them wanted to be forever known as the first new generation competitor eliminated. They'd feel just as awful as Mike felt.

"Hmmm..." Marionette hummed, as the breadstick came to a stop in the middle of the competitors.

Marionette once again maintained his silence for several seconds, watching as both Alexa and Rowan shook at the front of their seats.

"...Alexa." Marionette finally called, before tossing Alexa the final breadstick.

"Yay!" Alexa exclaimed, as she caught her breadstick.

"Rowan, you're out." Marionette said.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

Rowan looked down towards the ground, realizing that he was this seasons Mike.

"Aw man." He said.

"Walk of Shame time. I've been reallllly looking forward to trying out that new catapult!" Marionette exclaimed. Rowan stood up and sadly started walking towards the dock. Marionette excitedly followed him, with Nightmare behind him. He just wanted to see the launch. When they got there, Rowan hopped up into the catapult.

"This is going to be epic!" Marionette exclaimed, before letting out a chuckle. "Any last words before we see how far you can fly?" He asked.

"Yeah, actually... can I have a sandwich for ride home?" Rowan asked.

"Nope!" Marionette exclaimed, before pulling the lever, launching Rowan into the distance.

"AHHHHH!" Rowan's yell got more faint as a disappeared into the horizon. A small star appearing in his place as he did. Marionette and Nightmare broke out into laughter as they watched.

"So worth selling the boat for!" Marionette exclaimed through laughter. He and Nightmare high-fived, as they continued to laugh.

"What'll happen next time?" Marionette started. "Will Laura be able to get all of her new teammates, including Baron and Carson, on the same page? Will Bonnet be able to straighten her bow tie back out? And will Ness ever stop being so... edgy?" He asked. "Find out all of these answers and more, next time on Total... Drama... Fazbear... Returns!" He finished.

* * *

And that's a wrap on the first chapter of the season! I hope you all enjoyed it, and are looking forward to the rest of the season.

So, after meeting our new cast, who's you're favorite new character/characters? I'm generally curious about your guys' opinions.

Anywho, again, I hope you enjoyed and I will see you guys next week!


	3. Craft Hunters

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Returns, with a bang, we welcomed twenty-two brand new faces to our old, even more run down than before stomping grounds, where they were blown up, swam in shark infested water, forced them to foot race across the island, paired them up in teams that they don't particularly enjoy, and made them carry their partner filled canoes all the way back to camp! What a fun introduction!" Marionette started, before letting out a light chuckle. "After swimming their way to the island, the game commenced! And are we off to a great start! Baron and Carson realized very quickly that they do not like each other! And them being thrown on the same team, The Charming Lights, makes it even more hilarious! We also found out that Ness is a lot more weird than we originally thought, Mojo needs to cool it on the sugar, Ennard has a tie straightening obsession, and if you're a bear competing on this show, you aren't complete without a top hat." He continued. "But in the end, after Laura's failed attempt at getting her team on the same page somehow almost led them to victory after being crushed by their own canoe, it was The Ghastly Shadows who would pick up the first victory of the season, thanks to former competitor Axel blowing up The Charming Lights luxury cabin *Chuckles*, sending them to the first Bonfire Ceremony of the season, where the food obsessed Rowan's laziness would catch up to him, becoming our first casualty of the season." He finished.

"After a hilariously amazing start to the season, what'll happen this time? Find out right now, on another exciting edition of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"RETURNS!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Rachel was currently sitting on the steps outside of The Ghastly Shadows cabin, trying to dry out her guitar. She had been working at it ever since the first challenge ended on their first day on the island.

As she sat there trying to dry her guitar, she heard one of the cabin doors open behind her. She turned around and saw Buster exiting the guys side of the cabin.

"Mornin'." Buster said, when he noticed Rachel looking at him.

"Morning." Rachel replied, before turning back to continue her work. Buster stood there watching her for several seconds, before deciding to sit down next to her.

"Still working at drying your guitar, aye?" Buster asked, as he sat down. Rachel looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah. Ruined my case, I'm just hoping I can get this fixed at least." She replied, slightly lifting her guitar to clarify that's what she was talking about.

"Sorry about your case. The explosion ruined something of mine, too." Buster said.

"Really? What?" Rachel asked. Buster stood up and showed her his tail. Some of his fur was missing, leaving very noticeable bare patches.

"It's going to take me forever to grow that back out." He replied, his tail slightly wagging as he did.

"Ouch. That's sucks." Rachel said. Buster nodded.

"It sucks even worse when my tail pops out from underneath the covers at night and it gets a cold breeze." He said. Rachel let out a little laughter at his reply. A small smile formed on Buster's face as she did. "If you think that's funny, imagine how bad it was the time my cousins stayed over and shaved the top of my head." He said, deciding to see how far he could take this.

"Gosh! Did they really do that?" Rachel asked, as her laughing picked up. Buster nodded.

"Yep. They sure did." He replied.

"Wow, that must have been awful." Rachel said.

"Considering it was the middle of winter when they did it. Yeah, it was pretty awful." Buster replied.

"That's horrible!" Rachel exclaimed. Buster laughed.

"Naw... yeah." He said. "So, uh... you play. Obviously?" He asked, pointing down at Rachel's guitar. Rachel smiled and nodded, as her laughing finally calmed.

"Yep. Have been since I was fourteen." She replied, smiling happily as she thought back to her early years of playing.

"That's cool." Buster said. "Ya know, I always wanted to learn how to play the guitar. Max and I had always talked about starting a band, but it never happened." He continued.

"Why? What stopped you guys?" Rachel asked, curiously.

"When we realized that neither one of us were even good enough to play the triangle." Buster replied, letting out a little chuckle as he did. "I'd love to hear you play sometime. Ya know, when you're able to... that is." He continued.

"I've been dying to play again. The minute I get this thing dried out, I'm playing it until I can't play it anymore." Rachel said.

"That sounds painful." Betty said from behind, startling both Buster and Rachel.

"Gah!" They both exclaimed, jumping to their feet as they did.

"Betty! You need to stop doing that!" Rachel said.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." Betty replied, sheepishly, before letting out a nervous chuckle.

"*Sigh* Being scared is something everyone is, deep down inside. It's something that can't be changed." Ness said, in his usual emotionless, monotone voice, as he walked past them, not bothering to stop.

Buster, Rachel, and Betty all looked around at each other, none of them knowing what to say.

(Confessional -Rachel)

"We've been here a few days now, and so far, I've met some pretty cool people." Rachel started. "I was honestly kind of worried that there wouldn't be anyone here that Wouk actually be as friendly as some of them are. Buster for example." She continued. "It's a relief, honestly." She finished.

(Switch to -Buster)

"So... Max made some new friends when he was part of the show, so u figured it wouldn't hurt for me to do the same." Buster started. "Rachel's cool, but I'm still not too sure about how I feel about Betty yet. Ness on the other hand though. That guys weird." He continued.

(Switch to -Betty)

"I really didn't mean to scare them." Betty said, before slightly twitching. "I meant to see if I could cause one of them to have a myocardial infarction." She continued, a sinister smile growing on her face, before twitching once again. "I hope they aren't too mad at me." She finished, before letting out a somewhat nervous chuckle.

(Confessional End)

(With Carson)

Carson had walked into the Dining hall to get some breakfast. He looked around and saw the a good number of the other competitors were already in there with the same intent as him, including Carly.

Carson walked over to the counter were Nightmare was sat reading a news paper. He grabbed a tray and tried to get his breakfast without disturbing the large, intimidating bear. Luckily for him, he was able to.

After he had his tray, he walked over to the table towards the far end of the dining hall, where Carly sat alone- choosing to sit with her, over the rest of their teammates.

"Uh... hey. Mind if I join you?" Carson asked, startling the cat. She looked up at him, surprised that he would have even wanted to sit with her.

"U-um... okay." She replied, somewhat nervously. Carson gave her a small smile, before sitting down across from her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Carson said.

"It's fine." Carly replied, in a low toned voice. The first thing that Carson realized when he started to talking to Carly, was that she was very shy and timid.

"So... why are you sitting over here by yourself?" Carson asked, Carly looked back up at him before replying.

"I just didn't think the others would have wanted me to sit with them." Carly replied, honestly. This surprised Carson.

"Why would you think that?" He asked.

"Because no one wanted me to sit with them when I was in school." Carly replied. This surprised Carson even more.

"What? Why?" He asked. Carly gave him a little shrug.

"I just... wasn't too popular. So I got use to eating lunch alone." She replied.

"Well, good thing this isn't high school aymore." Carson said.

(Confessional -Carson)

"Hey, I know what Carly went through. I wasn't all that popular in school either. But, like I told her, this isn't high school anymore. She needs to start opening up to people and stop feeling like nobody wants to be around her." Carson started. "I've already made a few friends since we've been here, friends that I know will enjoy Carly's company." He continued.

(Switch to -Carly)

"I don't know why Carson would rather sit alone with me, than sit over at the table with the others. I'm nothing special. I mean... I don't... mind Carson sitting with me-" Carly started, before stopping, as a small nervous blush formed on her face. "I'm sorry... I-I'm not meaning to sound all nervous. I just..." She continued, before once again stopping, as she shrunk down in her seat. "I-I'm sorry." She finished, very nervously.

(Confessional End)

As Carson and Carly sat there talking, as if it was on cue, Chester walked up.

"Mornin', partners! Why don't y'all come'n eat with us over at that other table. Sittin' over here by your lonesomes can't be too much of'a hoot!" Chester said, as he happily approached the two. Carly and Carson looked at him, before looking back at each other.

"Yeah, we'd love to, Chester." Carson said, as he stood up. Carly looked hesitant, but she went along with it.

"Yee-haw! You guys'r goin' to enjoy eatin' with your group much more than by yourselves." Chester said. Carson smiled and nodded, as he and Carly followed him back to the other table.

"Mornin', sugars. Glad you decided to join us." Jackie greeted, as the sma trio reached the table.

"Yeah! We didn't like seeing you guys eating alone." Moxie said. "Right, Bonnet?" She said, curiously.

"Sure." Bonnet replied, as she continued to fiddle around with her bowtie. Ennard let out a little chuckle as he watched. Bonnet heard and looked up at him.

"What's so funny, Phantom of the Opera?!" She asked in annoyance. Ennard's laughing quickly ceased at her insult.

"I'd watch my tone, puppet. I know a guy that could easily turn you into a hat." Ennard said. Moxie gasped and pulled Bonnet away. Bonnet didn't enjoy his threat.

"Don't pull me away from him! Let me at 'em! I'll rip that big red clown nose off of his face and shove it all the way up his-" Bonnet was saying, before being interrupted.

"Bonnet! Language!" Moxie exclaimed. Bonnet frowned and crossed her arms.

"He started it." She muttered.

Jackie, Chester, Carly, and Carson all sat in silence, watching the scene unfold.

As the silence filled The Charming Lights table, the members of The Ghastly Shadows who were sat at the table on the opposite side of the dining hall, watched on.

"So much for being on the same page." Shade said, before taking a bite of his breakfast. Lolbit, Doug, Candy, and Cindy, who were sat at the table with him, nodded in agreement.

"I think Ennard being insulted by a puppet is funny to watch." Lolbit said, enjoying the fact that her former Co-host was being embarrassed by a stuffed animal.

"If they keep arguing, there is no way they're going to be able to beat us." Candy said, confidently. Cindy nodded.

"Unlike them, we're all ready to be a team!" Cindy exclaimed.

As The Ghastly Shadows sat there talking, the dining room door burst open and Mojo ran inside.

"Woo-hoo! That run around the island was a workout!" He exclaimed, as he ran to the counter. "Time for some breakfast!" He continued, as he approached the counter.

Mojo grabbed a tray and filled it to the brim with breakfast items, before quickly joining his group for breakfast.

"Morning, team!" He exclaimed, as he sat down. The others looked at his tray full of food, before looking back up at him.

"That sure is a lot of food, Mojo." Shade said. Mojo nodded.

"This is nothin' compared to what Mojo usually eats for breakfast! I have to stay energized if I'm goin' to make it through my next seven workouts!" Mojo exclaimed, before taking a large bite of food.

Doug and Lolbit looked over at each other, somewhat taken aback by how much food Mojo just shoved down his throat.

(Confessional -Shade)

"Mojo is... different. He's not on Ness' level of different, but he's different." Shade said.

(Switch to -Doug)

Doug sat in front of the camera not knowing how to react to Mojo. He put his arms up and slowly shook his head towards the camera.

(Switch to -Mojo)

"Mojo ain't got time to slow down his routine just cause he's away from home. Workin' out is somethin' that for sure ain't stoppin'!" Mojo exclaimed. "Speaking of which, it's time for Mojo's twelve o'clock squats!" He exclaimed, before standing up and starting his squats in the confessional.

(Confessional End)

Laura was next to appear in the dining hall, and she was dragging Alexa with her.

"Hey! Easy! I was trying to fix our team's costume design!" Alexa exclaimed. Laura ignored her, as she dragged her towards The Charming Light's table.

All the team members that were present, watched as they approached the table. Once they got there, Laura let Alexa go.

"Sit down." Laura said, not bothering to look at Alexa.

"But I-" Alexa tried to protest, but was cut off.

"-That's an order, cadet." Laura said, sternly, finally looking over at Alexa to show her how serious she was being.

"Yes, ma'am." Alexa said

"Cadet?" Carson said, curiously, in a hushed tone, as he and Jackie made eye contact.

"Okay, now, listen up, team-" Laura started, before stopping once she realized they were missing two members. "I gave Baron and Ray orders to be here by twelve-hundred hours." She continued, furious by her missing partners.

"And you honestly thought they would show up just because you told them to?" Ennard asked, getting Laura to look at him.

"At the academy, defying a direct order would lead to a strict and serious punishment." Laura replied.

"Hate to break it to you, chief, but this isn't the academy." Ennard said. Laura was getting ready to respond, when they heard the door to the dining room open. They all turned to look at it and saw Ray walking in.

"And where have you been? You're late." Laura said. Ray shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't care." He replied, as he walked to the counter and grabbed a bagel, before making his way over to his team's table.

"You need to start taking this seriously." Laura said.

"Maybe." Ray replied, before taking a bite out of his bagel. It was very obvious to Laura that he didn't care. She growled in frustration, as she looked at him.

(Confessional -Ray)

Ray sat in front of the camera with an uncaring grin on his face. He shrugged, before saying anything.

"Hey, I knew right from the start that her whole 'trying to get everyone on the same page' thing was going to flop. And it clearly hasn't been working out for her so far. So why should I play along if no one else is?" Ray asked.

(Confessional End)

The Ghastly Shadows watched from their table as Laura became more and more frustrated with her uncooperative teammates.

"Seems to be working well for her." Shade said, quietly.

"Maybe if she wasn't acting like a drill Sargent, they'd be more willing to listen to her." Moxie said.

"Acting like a drill Sargent seems to be the only thing that's going to get them to listen, though." Lolbit said.

"It's a good thing our team isn't having problems like that." Candy said. Cindy nodded in agreement.

"Our teams clearly number one! Why would we be?" Mojo asked, as he continued to scarf down his breakfast. Everyone looked at him, but no one said anything.

(Air Horns Blow)

"All competitors meet me on the beach for today's challenge!" Marionette's voice boomed over the intercom, surprising the competitors.

"Guess that's the call for today's challenge then?" Candy said curiously.

"Guess so." Shade replied, before standing up.

"Aw man! But Mojo hasn't finished his breakfast yet!" Mojo whined.

"Dude, I think you at enough breakfast already for all of us." Shade said, as he walked past. Doug followed up by patting Mojo on the shoulder as he followed behind.

(Confessional -Shade)

"Honestly, and I'm not saying this to be a jerk, but watching The Charming Lights dissolve in front of our eyes makes me feel like we aren't going to have to worry about losing a challenge." Shade started. "I mean, if all they're going to do is bicker, how do they expect to beat a team that's one-hundred percent on the same page?" He asked. "I just don't see it happening." He finished.

(Switch to -Candy and Cindy)

"Like we've already said, it's a good thing that we've been on the same page the whole time so far!" Candy said. Cindy nodded.

"Yeah, who knows what would be happening right now if we were in The Charming Lights position. That would be awful!" Cindy said.

"It definitely would be." Candy said.

(Confessional End)

Laura took the lead and led The Charming Lights to the beach. It was more or less them all following behind her since they all had to go to the same place, more so than because they were actually listening to her.

Baron was the last competitor to make it to the beach. Once he walked up, Laura turned her full attention to him.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"None of your business." Baron replied, harshly.

"I gave you direct orders to-" Laura started, before being cut off.

"-Let me stop you right there. Direct orders? I told you I don't take orders, I give them." Baron said.

"No. Right now, with that attitude, you don't." Laura said. Baron huffed.

"Hey, I'm fine. You're the ones starting on me." He said, staring directly at Carson as he did. Carson narrowed his eyes at him.

"C'mon, you can't honestly expect him to play along. Being as self-absorbed as he is." He said. Baron glared at him.

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you." Baron threatened. Laura shook her head, before separating them. Ray stood there, an amused smirk on his face, as he watched.

"Back up, NOW!" Laura exclaimed, pushing the two away from each other. "This is NOT how a team should behave." She continued.

Ennard, Jackie, Carly, Moxie, Chester, and Alexa all stood in silence, watching a Laura went off on Baron and Carson.

"Y'all, maybe we should just cool it now. This is gettin' a but crazy, ya know?" Chester said, trying to calm the situation.

"I am calm. I need these two to know that I'm not messing around." Laura said, not taking her eyes off of Baron and Carson as she did.

"What a joke." Ray muttered. Lucky for him, Laura missed it. She kept her eyes locked on Baron and Carson, until they saw Marionette walking up.

"Gooooood morning, competitors!" Marionette exclaimed as he and Nightmare walked up. None of them gave him any sort of reply. He frowned. "You've only been here two days and you already remind me of the old group. None of them used to replying to my kind showing of politeness at the beginning of the day either." He continued.

"Maybe because your fake 'show of politeness' makes you look like a bigger tool than you already are." Ray said, getting most of the other competitors to laugh. Marionette frowned, and shook his head.

"Nope, nope, nope. No way, notta, nope." He said, as he shook his head. "I'm not dealing with unnecessary insults and criticism from a raccoon with a troubled past, this season. I've had to deal with that the last three." He continued.

"I don't think it's unnecessary insults and criticism. I think everything bad that gets said about you is the truth." Ray said. Marionette glared as the laughter continued. When he heard Nightmare laughing behind him, he turned his glare to him.

"What?! He's got a point." Nightmare said. Marionette growled in annoyance.

"Ignoring the trash panda's comments..." Marionette started, before stopping as he grinned towards the now annoyed Ray. "We'll move on to today's challenge." He continued. "Now, today's challenge is going to be another fun one. A fun one which involves those canoes you all had such a problem with carrying back to camp in the last challenge." He said.

"We wouldn't have had such a problem with it if you didn't make us carry half of our teammates with it!" Chelsea said, before snapping another selfie. Marionette frowned, before walking up to her and taking her phone. "Hey! Give that back!" She exclaimed, as she tried to grab the phone back.

"Nope! Shoulda read the rules better. No electronics allowed!" Marionette replied, as he tossed the phone backwards to Nightmare. "Nightmare will take good care of it for the remainder of your time here." He continued. Chelsea frowned.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"Good luck trying to call him without a phone." Marionette said. Chelsea realized the predicament she was in, before groaning in frustration. "Anyway, moving on. Today's challenge is going to go like this, each team will send five members in their respective team's boat out to the middle of the lake, where they will have to recover the chest with their teams logo on it, that contains pieces you're going to need to complete the challenge. While the remaining members of their team stay ashore and search along the beach for the remaining parts of the item your team will have to build." He explained.

"What are we building with the pieces we have to find?" Rachel asked. Marionette grinned, before looking back at Nightmare, who also had a grin on his face.

"Oh, you'll see." He replied. Rachel looked unnerved by his response.

"Alright, Your Majesty Bossman Mr. Sir! I got your canoe!" Mark exclaimed, as he struggled to drag the canoe onto the beach.

The competitors stared at him, as he turned to face Marionette, giving him a salute as he did. Mark looked over and saw all the eyes, he grinned.

"Oh, how very rude of me. Hello everybody, my name is Mark. But people also call me Markymoo!" Mark introduced himself. Everything was silent for several seconds, until Baron finally broke it.

"You have a ridiculously stupid mustache." Baron said, completely unamused by Mark. Mark frowned.

"Oh yeah?! And you have... a-a poop nose!" He exclaimed. Baron stood there, a complete look of disbelief taking over him.

"A poop nose? What are you, five?" He asked.

"Are you five?" Mark asked, sarcastically. Baron huffed.

"This handsome, gorgeous, NOT STUPID IN ANY WAY... moustache that rests upon my face is called a Warfstache! Get it right, Mr. Poop nose." Mark said. Everyone stood around in silence staring at Mark. None of them knew what to think.

"So... moving on from that..." Marionette started, realizing that he indeed needed to move on from Mark's outburst. "A few things I forgot to mention for the challenge. One: Charming Lights, since you guys lost the last challenge, the Ghastly Shadows have the advantage for this challenge. That advantage being they get to use their pre-built canoe in the challenge." He continued. This surprised The Charming Lights.

"Pre-built? What are you talking about. Both canoes were pre-built." Laura said. Marionette chuckled.

"Were... pre-built. WERE." He replied. "We kinda had to take yours apart so Nightmare could patch up a hole in the dining hall. So you're going to have to rebuild it with what pieces he didn't use." He explained. As he did, Mark walked back up with a pile of boards and some rusty nails.

"Here ya go!" Mark exclaimed. The Charming Lights looked down at the pile of rubble that lay before them.

(Confessional -Jackie)

"Oh naw. He took our canoe apart and is makin' us rebuild it before we can start the challenge?! Now that's a load of sh-" Jackie started, before the camera cut off.

(Confessional End)

"That's not fair!" Bonnet exclaimed, just as angry as her partners.

"Life's not fair. You get use to it." Marionette replied. Bonnet frowned in response.

"Got any more surprises?" Carson asked. Marionette smiled and nodded.

"Actually, I do!" Marionette replied. "Here to help you dig for treasure. Total Drama Classic Competitor, our very own master treasure hunter, Foxy!" He exclaimed.

"Aye! I told ye tat I didn' want ta come back 'ere!" Foxy exclaimed, as Nightmare dragged him out onto the beach. Once he let him go, Foxy looked around at all of the new faces, before looking at Marionette.

"Welcome back, Foxy." Marionette said, a grin on his face. Foxy shook his head.

"I should cut ye up, Puppet!" Foxy said, in a threatening tone.

"Buuutttt you aren't going to." Marionette said, before chuckling.

"Hello, Foxy. Long time no see." Lolbit said, as she approached the angry pirate.

"Aye, n' I's hopin' I wouldn' have ta deal wit' dis' blasted show again." Foxy replied.

"Yeah, that's great. But, how about we get the fun started!" Marionette exclaimed. "Teams, pick your boat riders and your diggers!" He continued.

(Confessional -Mojo)

"Bro, a TDF original showin' up to the game is fun! It's time for us to show 'em that this is the new era of Total Drama, and that we can hang with them!" Mojo exclaimed. "It's time for Mojo to show the old Captain what he's made of! Woo-hoo!" He continued.

(Switch to -Lolbit)

"Hey, I'd like to think of Foxy and myself as friends. We knew each other from last season. So, I'm hoping that maybe he can give us some sort of slide in this challenge. Not that we need one of course. With the way the other team has been acting, it'll be a piece of cake." Lolbit said.

(Switch to -Moxie and Bonnet)

"Now, we didn't get to meet Foxy last season. But, I do know that he is really well liked! Teddy and Bon-Bon told us all about him." Moxie said.

"He's alright. How does it look? Does it look straight yet?" Bonnet asked, showing her bow tie to Moxie.

"Bonnet, it's been straight for two days now. Will you give it a rest already?" Moxie asked, pleading with her small friend.

"Not until I know for sure." Bonnet replied, as she went back to messing with her bow tie. Moxie groaned in annoyance, as she covered her face with her free paw.

(Switch to -Laura)

"Whether an original competitor is here or not, that doesn't change anything. My current mission is still to make sure I can get my whole team working together like a team should. And that's what I'm going to do." Laura said.

(Confessional End)

After several minutes, the teams had the their groups picked.

The Ghastly Shadows were going with Shade, Lolbit, Mojo, Betty, and Rachel to go out into the lake in the raft. While Chelsea, Doug, Buster, Candy, Cindy, and Ness stayed behind on the beach to dig.

The Charming Lights on the other hand had to go five and five with groups, considering they were already down a member. Laura, Jackie, Ray, Alexa, and Carson were going to head out into the lake, and Baron, Ennard, Carly, Moxie, and Chester were going to stay on the beach. Laura figured if they wanted to win, splitting up Baron and Carson was a necessity.

"Alrighty, now, if the teams have their groups ready, we can get this challenge underway!" Marionette exclaimed.

"Wait, hold up. What'em I even back fer? Ye haven' even told me what I'll be doin' yet." Foxy said.

"Isn't it obvious? You get to decide which team gets to dig with shovels, and which team gets you as help." Marionette said, surprising the pirate fox.

"Uh... say tat again." Foxy said.

"You get to decide which team gets an advantage and which team gets a disadvantage... sorta. Because whichever gets you as help, has to dig with their paws." Marionette said. Foxy sighed, closing his good eye as he did. Once he opened it, he saw every competitor staring at him.

"I ain't even competin' tis' season n' yer still findin' way ta make me miserable." Foxy said, turning his attention back to Marionette. Marionette chuckled.

"I know! It's great, isn't it?!" He asked. Foxy growled in response. "Charming Lights, I would really consider getting to work on reconstructing your boat. Because once Foxy makes up his mind, this challenge WILL be starting." He continued.

After he said that, Laura looked around at her teammates.

"Okay, team, looks like we're going to have to build a boat." She said.

"Uh... question. Do any of y'all even know how to build a boat?" Chester asked. Everyone looked around at each other, waiting for someone to say they did. But no one did.

"That's okay, that's okay. Don't worry, team. We'll figure this out." Laura replied.

"Without all of the pieces to rebuild this boat, I don't see what there is to figure out. We're not going to be able to." Ray said.

"Why don't we just ask the others if we can use their boat? They have one." Alexa said. Her whole team facepalmed.

"Alexa, if they let us borrow their boat, what boat are they going to use for the challenge?" Laura asked.

"Umm... obviously their other boat. Duh." Alexa replied. Her team groaned.

"If you guys wouldn't have voted Rowan off, we could have used him as a boat." Ennard said.

"Us?! You voted for him, too." Bonnet exclaimed.

"Hey, cool off. This is not the time to start arguing with each other." Laura said.

"We're screwed from the start. It doesn't matter who the fox picks for whatever advantages there are." Baron said, in an annoyed tone. Laura shook her head.

"With that attitude we are. You need to stop being so negative." She said.

As The Charming Lights discussed their issues, Foxy stood there thinking over his decision. With the experience he had on the show, he knew regardless of which team he gave what "advantage" to, the team would still be at a disadvantage.

He looked over at The Charming Lights members, watching them as they argued around their pile of old wood and rusty nails. Next, he turned his attention to The Ghastly Shadows, who were sat around their canoe waiting for the challenge to start.

After several minutes of Foxy thinking it over, mainly trying to give The Shining Lights some time to build their canoe, he finally decided what he wanted to do.

"Alright, I've made up me mind." Foxy announced, getting everyone's attention. "Lights'll get ta shovel, n' I'll help search wit' tha Shadows." He continued.

The Ghastly Shadows were both disappointed, and happy about this. They disliked the fact that they weren't going to get a shovel to use. But on the other hand, they knew Foxy was a pirate, so they figured he could probably sense treasure.

"Alright, competitors! Then it's decided! Lets get the challenge underway!" Marionette exclaimed. As soon as he did, The Ghastly Shadows members jumped in their canoe, and headed towards where the marker was in the lake.

The Charming Lights hadn't managed to build anything that even remotely resembled a canoe. It looked like it was going to fall apart as soon as they moved it to the lake.

Shade and Mojo paddled their boat out deeper into the lake, not waiting for The Charming Lights.

The Charming Lights managed to get their makeshift canoe into the water. But, as soon as they tried to climb in it, it fell apart, sending them into the water.

Baron stood in the sand, shaking his head in frustration and annoyance, watching his team as they floated in place.

"Great! Now what?!" Baron asked. Laura thought a minute, before finally coming up with an idea.

"All Marionette said was we have to retrieve the chest and bring it back to land, right? We don't need a canoe to do that. I mean, sure, having one would make it easier. But, if we work together, I'm sure we can get that chest back here in no time." Laura replied. Baron huffed, Laura didn't like that too much. "Baron, instead of standing here worrying about us, go help the others dig up those pieces. We don't need anymore setbacks than we already have." She said. Baron shook his head, before walking away from them. As he walked away, Laura turned back to the others. "Okay, we're going to have to swim, but I'm sure we can do it." She said, trying to build her teammates' declining confidence. They nodded in response. "Okay then. Lets get swimming." She finished, before starting her swim towards where the other team went. Her teammates followed behind her.

As they started their swim, The Charming Lights who had remained on the beach, started their search for the buried pieces they were going to need.

They had each been given a shovel, so it was actually a lot easier for them to dig than it was going to be for The Ghastly Shadows.

They had spread out along their side of the beach that had been halved off by a line drawn in the middle.

Carly, Moxie, and Chester were really the only ones trying to dig. Ennard was busying dusting sand out of his suit, and Baron was being his normal angry self.

Chester whistled as he threw sand behind him with the shovel. He hadn't noticed that he had been the one throwing sand back at Ennard.

Moxie and Bonnet stood in another spot digging, themselves. Bonnet had actually shifted her focus from her bow tie, to helping Moxie dig.

Carly, although doing it at a somewhat slow pace, was digging her own hole. She was hoping she would dig something up. She wanted to help her team and make sure they didn't lose another challenge.

(Confessional -Carly)

"I may not agree with everything that Laura is doing. But I still want us to win." Carly started, before looking down. "I-I'm sorry, Laura. I-if you're watching this. I-I hope I'm digging enough to help. If I'm not... I'm sorry." She continued, as she sunk down in her seat.

(Confessional End)

(With The Ghastly Shadows)

The Ghastly Shadows team that was in the lake had made it out to the small mark letting them know where their chest was. Shade looked over the side of the canoe and stuck his head underwater to see if he could see anything.

He saw the bottom, and it was pretty deep. It wasn't super deep, but it was definitely deep enough. Sitting on the bottom was a chest, but the chest was chained up and to an anchor. Shade pulled his head up from the water, both annoyed and surprised.

"What did you see?" Rachel asked.

"The chest..." Shade replied.

"That's great! Lets go get it and get back to the beach." Lolbit said.

"It's not going to be that easy." Shade said.

"What? Why?" Rachel asked. Shade side and looked down.

"Because it's... chained to an anchor." He replied, surprising the others.

"An anchor?" Betty said, curiously. Shade nodded.

"Yep. An anchor." He replied.

"Ha! Ain't no anchor gonna stop Mojo from winning this challenge!" Mojo exclaimed, before diving over the side and into the water. The others looked over and watched as he disappeared further and further down.

"Guess we should probably go and help him." Rachel said. Shade sighed again.

"Yeah, we probably should." He replied, before jumping over the side. Rachel, Betty, and Lolbit followed his lead.

Meanwhile, on the beach, The Ghastly Shadows members were crawling around digging with their paws. It was even harder for Foxy, considering he only has one good paw.

"Eww. This is so ridiculous." Chelsea said, as she slowly and reluctantly dug through the sand.

"It is, but this is the only way we can win." Buster said, overhearing Chelsea's comment.

"I am way too pretty to be doing something like this." Chelsea said, causing her partners to roll their eyes.

"Ye remind me o' Baxter." Foxy said, as he dug through the send the best he could.

"Uh... why?" Chelsea asked, looking up at the pirate fox as she did.

"Because yer narcissistic n' complain too much." Foxy replied. Chelsea huffed at the his response, stopping her digging as she did. Her partners couldn't help but let out little chuckles.

(Confessional -Chelsea)

"Who does that fox think he is?! Insulting ME like that?! What a joke! He's the one going around dressing up and pretending to be a pirate, with that stupid accent of his. And he has the nerve to call me narcissistic?! The nerve!" Chelsea exclaimed.

(Switch to -Ness)

"Foxy is funny." Ness started, his flat, monotone, and emotionless very present. "*Sigh* But being funny doesn't get you anywhere in life. In the end, whether you're funny or not, we all end up alone in dark box in the ground." He continued.

(Confessional End)

The Ghastly Shadows members on the beach had somewhat been looking at Foxy as their leader for this challenge. He really was helping them, and that relieved them some.

Candy and Cindy had been digging together. Since they were both working on the same hole, they managed to dig it faster. And they were happy they had been working together.

"Hey! Candy, look!" Cindy exclaimed, as she excitedly stared down in the hole they had dug. Laying there, hardly covered by sand anymore, lay the first piece to the thing they had to build.

Candy and Cindy happily looked at each other, before working together to grab the piece.

"Guys! We found one!" Cindy exclaimed, as her and Candy held the piece up. Her partners turned around and saw them holding the first piece in the air.

"Good! Now we just need to find the other three." Buster said. Candy and Cindy nodded, before tossing their piece onto the small, stage-like platform nearby. Afterwords, they moved to a new spot and went back to digging.

Doug had already dug several holes, himself, but still had yet to find anything. Chelsea had somewhat slowed down on her digging, being annoyed after Foxy's comments. And Ness... he was busy digging a hole big enough and deep enough to fit a coffin in to.

(With The Charming Lights)

The Charming Lights members in the water had finally made it out to where The Ghastly Shadows had their boat parked. All the swimming they had to do to get out there was tiresome, but they knew the couldn't give up yet.

Laura stuck her head underwater and saw The Ghastly Shadows already at the bottom with their chest. She quickly popped back up.

"We need to get down there." Laura said, looking around at her partners. They nodded, still deciding to follow her lead. At this point, Ray just wanted to win the challenge. That is the sole reason he decided not to protest or annoy her like he had been doing.

Laura once again ducked back underwater, headed for The Charming Lights chest. Her teammates followed behind her.

As they got to the bottom, they saw The Ghastly Shadows working together to lift the anchor out of the sand at the bottom. Mojo was doing most of the work, but still. Laura knew they needed to hurry if they didn't want to fall behind again.

She swam to the chest first, trying to see if she could get the chains off of it. But, they wouldn't budge. She looked back at her team and motioned them towards the anchor. They all swam to it and started trying to lift it. But even with all five of them working together, they couldn't do it.

Laura was trying to remain level headed, but it was getting very frustrating watching The Ghastly Shadows moving their chest closer and closer to the beach.

Several seconds passed, before they finally dropped the anchor. Laura watched as they motioned around at a few things, before dropping the anchor and swimming back towards the top. This confused her.

The Ghastly Shadows swam back towards the top for a breather, and to discuss a plan that they had come up with.

Almost a minute passed before Mojo and Shade swam back down to the chest. They each lifted the anchor with all of their might, and walked it towards the beach, with the others paddling the canoe right above them. That was a great idea, and Laura knew it. It was just too bad that they didn't have a canoe to use.

She turned back towards the anchor and the chest, trying to come up with any sort of ideas that she could. She was trained to be a quick thinking in a hostile situation like this. But, to her shame, she couldn't think of anything.

Ray watched her for several seconds, before finally coming up with something. He didn't want to help Laura, but he did want to win.

He swam over to the chest, cutting in front of Laura as he did. He pulled a small blade and a small screwdriver out of his pocket, and started trying to pick the lock to the chains that were holding the chest to the anchor.

The others watched in surprise as the lock popped open and Ray pulled the chains off, leaving the now unlocked chest sitting in the sand. Ray turned to look at Laura, who gave him an approving nod.

Next, she turned to look at her team. She motioned them towards the chest. Ray held it on his back, with Carson and Jackie helping him stay afloat, as they swam back to the top of the water. They popped their heads out and gasped for air.

"It's, like, sooooo hard to breath under there!" Alexa said, as she took deep breaths.

"That's because it's water, Alexa. You're not supposed to be able to breath at the bottom of the lake. There's no air down there." Carson explained. He wasn't sure why he even bothered to, after almost dying from the lack of oxygen, he didn't even feel like talking.

"Well, there, like, should be air down there. It would have made this challenge a lot easier." Alexa said. Jackie was getting ready to say something, but decided not to even bother.

"That was some quick thinking back there, Ray. Nice work." Laura commended the raccoons quick thinking. Ray didn't seem like he even cared about the compliment.

"Whatever. I just don't want to lose again." Ray replied.

"And we won't. Lets get back to the beach." Laura said, before they started their swim back.

On the beach, the members that were chosen to stay and dig, weren't doing too well.

Baron was still digging at his own pace, while Ennard was still more concerned about his dusting his suit, that Chester was still flinging sand onto.

Carly and Moxie were still the only ones that actually seemed to care about the challenge.

Carly had managed to pick up her pace a little once she realized that most of her team was being zero help. She was already on her fourth hole. But she still hadn't managed to find anything, up until that point at least.

But finally, after countless minutes of digging, she finally hit something with her shovel.

"H-hey! I found something!" Carly exclaimed, getting her partners' attention. She got down on her knees and knocked the rest of the sand out of the way, before pulling her finding out of the ground. It was obviously one of the pieces they needed. She smiled when she held it up. Baron huffed and rolled his eyes, before going back to his digging.

"Yay! That's a start!" Moxie exclaimed.

"*Sigh* I found one..." They heard Ness say from The Ghastly Shadows side.

"Hey! Doug found one, too!" Cindy exclaimed, as Doug held up the teams third piece.

Carly started to worry at that point. She looked out towards the lake and saw The Ghastly Shadows boat closing in. That's when panic mode set in.

Carly quickly moved to another spot and started frantically digging. She was hoping by any chance of luck that she'd find another piece.

Baron had actually started speeding up what he was doing, too. He didn't want to be apart of a team that lost two challenges in a row. He dug deeper and deeper into the sand, until he heard his shovel hit something. He finished removing the sand, before finally seeing another piece. He bent down and picked it up.

"Found one." He called out, deciding to let his team know they were after one less now. Carly looked at him, a small wave of relief rolling over her.

"Hey, y'all, I found somethin'!" Chester exclaimed. Carly looked from Baron, to Chester and saw him holding up a piece. At this point, she started relaxing a little more.

"Now we just need one." Moxie said.

As both teams continued to search for the final pieces they needed, the other halves of each team were on their way back to the beach.

Shade and Mojo had carried their teams anchor, dragging the chest with it, until they got shallow enough to move it to the boat. Once the chest was in the boat, Shade and Mojo carried the anchor the rest of the back to the beach.

Once their boat hit shore, The Ghastly Shadows hopped out of their canoe, as Shade and Mojo tiredly appeared from under the water.

"Air! I'll never take you for granted again!" Shade exclaimed, as he dropped to his knees in the sand.

"How many pieces have you guys found?" Rachel asked, as she walked over to her other team members.

"We're still missing one piece." Candy replied.

"You guys work on getting the lock and chains off of that chest. We'll find that last piec-" Buster started, before being interrupted.

"-Found it!" Cindy exclaimed. Buster and Rachel turned to her, and saw her holding up the last piece. They smiled.

"Now we just have to get the chest open." Rachel said, turning to the chest. As she did, Mojo used all of his strength to rip the chains off of the chest, sending them flying backwards, almost taking out Ness as he did.

"Don't worry, bro's. Mojo's got it!" Mojo exclaimed. Rachel and Buster smiled at each other as he did.

"Why couldn't you do that at the bottom of the lake so we didn't have to carry the anchor all the way back here?!" Shade asked, slightly annoyed by Mojo's sudden ability to forcefully break a lock.

"Mojo doesn't work well underwater." Mojo replied, slightly annoyed by Mojo's response. The Ghastly Shadows proceeded to grab all of their pieces and head towards the stage in the middle of their side.

The Charming Lights emptied their chest and gathered the pieces they had already collected. They went to the stage and started putting the item together, even though they didn't have the final piece.

The hunters on The Lights team was still digging for the final piece. Moxie and Bonnet were digging so fast, that they were sending sand all over the place.

Laura looked over towards The Shadows and saw they were easily putting their now revealed statue together.

Ennard was still too busy smacking dust off of himself. So when Moxie and Bonnet wedged their shovel underneath something, and used their full force to bring what it was out of the ground. The item, revealing itself to be the last piece to their statue, flew up in the air and towards their teammates. The shovel had so much pressure on it that when they pulled the piece out of the ground, Moxie spun around with the shovel, and nailed Ennard right in the face with it.

Ennard dizzily backed up, before falling into the hole that Ness had dug on The Shadow's side. Moxie dropped the shovel, placing her free paw over her snout in shock.

The piece that she had dug out flew over towards her teams statue they had built so far, nailing it, and sending it back to pieces. The Lights went wide eyed as they quickly tried to scramble the pieces back together. But it was too late. The Ghastly Shadows cheered as they put the final piece to their statue on. But were somewhat disappointed when they realized the statue they just built was of Marionette.

"And that's it! Its the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! The Ghasty Shadows win their second consecutive challenge in a row!" Marionette exclaimed, as he did, The Ghastly Shadows cheered again.

"Tat ting is hideous." Foxy said, as he stood there with his arms crossed. Marionette looked at him.

"Your usefulness is gone. You may go." Marionette said.

"Finally." Foxy said, before walking off.

The Charming Lights stood there mad and disappointed. Laura disappointed, and Baron mad.

"Great! We lost! Again!" Baron exclaimed, throwing his arms up as he did.

"Yep! You did! So, Charming Lights, I will see you all tonight at the Bonfire Ceremony!" Marionette exclaimed. Baron huffed in annoyance, before walking away, leaving his disappointed teammates standing there.

(Confessional -Baron)

Baron angrily sat in front of the camera shaking his head. He was more mad than anyone that he lost again.

"This is the second challenge in a row that my 'team' has cost me. I refuse to be known as a loser. And if I stay with these losers, apparently that's how it's going to go." Baron started. "Carson, he was destined to be a loser. But me, I'm not. I'm here to win, and if the losers keep costing me challenges, that's not going to happen." He continued.

(Switch to -Jackie)

"Another loss? That's ridiculous. At least most of the team stayed working together most of the challenge and we almost won. Gotta find some way to try and make this suck as bad as it actually does." Jackie said, shrugging as she did.

(Switch to -Ennard)

Ennard sat in front of the camera with an out of it expression on his face. The large crack in his mask being very noticeable.

"Yay! We w-won!" Ennard exclaimed. "I-I'm going t-to be f-f-famous!" He continued, before falling forward out of the seat.

(Switch to -Chester)

"Oh man, momma wouldn't approve of losin' two challenges in a row. If this was back on the farm, she'd make me sleep in the the shed until the embarrassment went away. Like, one time, she made me and my friend Charley sleep out there after we lost the shoehorse throwing competition at the county fair. It was awful." Charter said. "That's how I know not to upset momma by losin'. That's how I know." He continued.

(Switch to -Moxie and Bonnet)

Moxie sat disappointed by their teams second consecutive loss, while Bonnet continued to mess with her bow tie.

"Bonnet, we just lost again. AND I hit Ennard with a shovel! Can't you worry about that later?" Moxie asked. Bonnet shook her little head in response.

"No! What if Bon-Bon shows up! I have to look pretty for him. Not all ugly with a crooked bow tie. And Ennard'll be fine." Bonnet replied.

"Even if you had a crooked bow tie, Bon-Bon would still love you regardless. The thing you have to worry about now, is us getting eliminated!" Moxie exclaimed. Bonnet stopped fidgeting with her bow tie, and looked up at Moxie.

"Bon-Bon lasted nine episodes last season. Teddy lasted twelve. We aren't going anywhere." Bonnet said, so sure of it. Moxie sighed, staring down at her little friend.

(Switch to -Alexa)

Alexa continued to doodle in her notepad, unbeknownst that the cameras were already recording.

"Hmm..." Alexa hummed, as she continued her work. Several seconds passed, before she finally looked up. "Oh... is it recording already? Maybe I should pay attention more... this is the second time this has happened. And I don't like it." She continued. "Losing twice really stinks. But I'm pretty, I don't have to worry about being voted off." She finished.

(Switch to -Carly)

"So... we lost... again. B-but, I'm sure we'll end up winning eventually. Maybe... I hope." Carly started.

(Switch to -Carson)

"Yep... that's another L in the books for us." Carson started. "But, I will give him credit. Baron didn't purposely try to cost us this challenge. At least he was doing something to help." Carson said.

(Switch to -Ray)

Ray sat in front of the camera, the amusement filled smirk he had been use to using at this point taking over his face.

"Once again Laura failed to play captain. This has honestly been pretty entertaining to see. We might be losing the game so far, but watching Laura double fail is great!" Ray exclaimed, before laughing.

(Switch to -Laura)

"Once again we failed. But, as I stated before, failure is not an option. This losing streak we're on, ends in the next challenge. My team was getting somewhat better at working together in this challenge. So, regardless of whether Baron and Carson want to start making this a routine or not, they're going to have to." Laura started. "But Ray, he really did show he was willing to work with us. Sure, it involved him being sleazy and using a trait that only ex-cons and criminals should know. But he helped. That's a start." She continued.

(Confessional End)

(At Bonfire Ceremony)

"I can't believe you got us back here again." Baron said in annoyance, glancing over at Carson. Carson went wide eyed, before glaring at him.

"Me?! You're the one that's refusing to work with us!" Carson exclaimed.

"Charming Lights, what are you guys doing?! *Chuckles* This is your second loss in row! How embarrassing!" Marionette exclaimed. "And Ennard! Wicked shovel shot, bro!" He continued. Ennard sat there, holding an ice pack on his head. He was clearly getting amusement out of their misfortune.

"Just shut up and get on with it." Baron said, clearly annoyed by being at the Bonfire Ceremony for the second challenge in a row.

"Okay, Mr. Bad Attitude. But, I don't see why you're getting so snippy with me, it's partially your fault too that you guys are here again." Marionette said. Baron growled in annoyance. "Regardless, now, since you've been here already, you should know the rules of The Bonfire Ceremony. But, just in case you have somehow managed to forget them, I will explain them to you again." He continued. "I have nine breadsticks on this tray. However, there are ten of you. If you do not receive a breadstick you must take the dreaded walk all the way down the Dock of Shame, where you will be given a free ride in the Catapult of Losers." He finished.

"You could have come up with a more original name for the catapult." Nightmare said, getting Marionette to turn and face him.

"What?" Marionette said, curiously.

"The 'Catapult of Losers' is a lame and unoriginal name. You could have come up with something more original." Nightmare replied. Marionette didn't look amused.

"Well, I like it so do your job and stand there with your snout zipped, holding that tray." He said. Nightmare growled at him. "Now, lets get this started." He continued. "First breadstick goes to... Carly." He called, before tossing Carly a breadstick.

"Next up... Chester." Marionette called, before tossing Chester a breadstick.

"Ray and Laura." Marionette called, before tossing the two competitors breadsticks.

"Jackie, Alexa, and Carson." Marionette called, before tossing the three of them breadsticks. Baron shook his head when Carson's name got called out.

Baron, Moxie, and Ennard all sat there in silence, waiting for Marionette to call out the next one of them that was safe.

"And...Baron." Marionette finally called, tossing Baron a breadstick. Baron caught it, still not too amused. "Moxie, Ennard, one of you is outta here!" He exclaimed.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Ennard and Moxie sat in silence as they looked over at each other.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Ennard and Moxie looked back towards Marionette, who stood there with a large grin on his face.

He slowly moved the final breadstick back and fourth between the two competitors, letting as much tension build up as possible.

As they sat, the crack in Ennard's mask somehow got bigger. But he hadn't noticed. He was too focused on worrying about getting eliminated.

"And the final breadstick of the night goes to..." Marionette started, before stopping.

Moxie looked at Bonnet, who was just as nervous as she was at this point.

Ennard had lowered his ice pack, too worried to continue holding it up. He still hadn't noticed the large crack in his mask.

"Hmm..." Marionette hummed, as the breadstick came to a stop in the middle of the two competitors.

Both Moxie and Ennard slid to the edge of their seats, their hearts racing, staring at Marionette as they waited to find out which one of them was going home. Marionette was getting so much enjoyment out of this, he could have done it for the rest of the night.

"...Moxie." Marionette finally called, before tossing the ridiculously relieved Moxie.

"Yes!" Moxie and Bonnet exclaimed in unison as they caught it.

"Ennard, you're out." Marionette said.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

Ennard looked down towards the ground, dropping the ice pack as he did.

"Eliminating me is the biggest mistake you guys have made. I could have made all of you even more famous!" Ennard exclaimed, standing up as he did. He turned around, looking around at his former teammates, that's when they noticed the large crack in his mask.

"Dude, there is a-" Carson started, before being interrupted.

"-Save it. There is nothing you can say to make this sting any less." Ennard said.

"No, that's not what I was-" Carson started, before once again being interrupted.

"-Quiet. Don't expect an RSVP to my next party." Ennard said. Carson shrugged, deciding to give up.

"Ennard, dock is thata way, bro." Marionette said. Ennard looked at him.

"You aren't invited either." He said, before he started his walk towards the dock.

"I didn't want to come anyways." Marionette muttered as he followed behind.

Once they got to the dock, Ennard walked down it, and hopped into the catapult.

"I'm a Talkshow host. I deserve to be sent away on a yacht or something." He said.

"It's great that you feel that way." Marionette said, as he walked up to the lever. "Any last words?" He asked.

"I have some!" Bonnet called from the front of the front of the dock. Ennard looked towards her and Moxie. "Guess who's tie is straight again?! Not yours!" She exclaimed, causing Ennard to look down at his tie.

"What?" He said curiously.

"Your mask is cracked, too." Marionette said.

"What?!" Ennard said in panic, as he grabbed his mask. As he did, Marionette pulled the lever on the catapult, launching Ennard into the horizon.

"AHHHHH!" Ennard yelled, before twinkling into a star in the distance. Marionette laughed as he watched. Bonnet smiled as she watched him disappear.

"And with another elimination, what'll happen next?" Marionette asked. "Will Alexa ever finish designing her teams uniforms? Will Chester tell more stories about his weird southern life? And will more than one clip of footage filmed of Betty actually make it into the next episode?" He continued. "Find out all of these answers and more, next time on Total... Drama... Fazbear... Returns!" He finished.

* * *

And that's it for chapter 2! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Trust me, The Ghastly Shadows WILL get more time in the next chapter. It was purely by accident that most of this chapter was focused on The Charming Lights. Didn't mean to make them the main focus.

But, regardless, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you next week!


	4. Fashion Statement

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Returns, our teams made went head to head in a team dividing challenge on a treasure hunt slash lake diving on the search for the eight pieces to build the mystery statute, that is hands down the greatest statue in the history of ever!" Marionette started. "The musically inclined Rachel, and the wise-cracking mans-bestfriend Buster, had a bonding experience, as they sat down and had a probably pointless chat outside of The Ghastly Shadows cabin. Well, that was until Pop-Up Betty and Negative Ness decided to drop by and ruin the moment. Laura's 'getting my team on the same page' plan continued, as she tried to gather all of The Charming Lights for what I'm sure was a nice, friendly chat... or her spitting out orders like the drill Sergeant that she's not." He continued. "But in the end, after a helping hand from a former competitor, who is a treasure hunting fox, Laura's failed attempt at trying to get The Ghastly Shadows working together, and a wicked shovel shot to the face of Ennard by his own partner; it would be The Ghastly Shadows who were once again sent to the Bonfire Ceremony, where cracked masked Ennard would get sent packing." He finished.

"What'll happen this week?" Marionette asked. "Find out right now on another exciting edition of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"Returns!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Laura was currently pacing back and fourth inside of the girls side of The Charming Lights' cabin. The other girls on the team had already left, leaving the whole cabin to her.

She was still trying to come up with a way to get her whole team working together like a team should. She honestly didn't know what she had to do to get her teammates on the same page.

She continued to pace for several minutes, until the door to the cabin opened, and Jackie walked in. Her fur was wet, so she had obviously just gotten out of the shower.

"Hunny, maybe you need to sit down. You've been pacing back and fourth for like an hour." Jackie said, as she walked over to the dresser drawer she had her clothes in.

"No time for rest. There are problems we need to worry about solving before the next challenge." Laura replied, as she continued to pace. "Our squad is not together. They need to be. This is a war that we are currently losing because they are refusing to work as a unit. That is not acceptable. Failure is not acceptable." She continued. Jackie stood there staring at her for several seconds, before deciding to say anything.

"Look, I ain't trying to sound like a jerk. But, maybe if you stopped acting like a drill sergeant and bossing everyone around, they'd actually listen to you." She said, finally getting Laura to stop her pacing.

"Bossing everyone around? I'm trying to get our team working with each other so we stop failing. I don't see anyone else showing any kind of effort in fixing the problem." Laura said.

"I get that. I want to start winning too. But, your way of doing it isn't working. You can't be nice about it, but you have to sound less demanding when you say something or else people won't listen to you. I don't know how things work at... the academy, but, contrary to popular belief, people don't like to be bossed around." Jackie said. Laura stood there staring at her for several seconds, wondering if she was right.

The way she was use to things happening was by giving and receiving orders with zero back talk or defiance. If the orders were defied, there would be serious consequences.

"I haven't seen you trying to come up with any ideas to get everyone working together. So, what would you suggest then?" Laura asked.

"I ain't suggestin' anything. But, like I said, you just need to sound less like a dictator and more like a leader. Since its obvious that that's what you're tryin' to be." Jackie replied.

"A team needs a leader if they're going to be successful." Laura said.

"Yeah? But, sugah, if we've had a leader this whole time, why haven't we won a challenge yet?" Jackie asked. Laura stood there in silence, once again at a loss of words. She had been trying to be the leader, but she couldn't get her team to put their constant bickering aside just long enough to win them a challenge yet. So most of the blame for their losses was on her, and she was willing to accept that. "Look, I'm goin' to get me some breakfast before we get called in for today's challenge. I suggest you do the same if you don't want to go into the challenge hungry." She continued, before turning to exit the cabin. As she was getting ready to walk out the door, Laura stopped her.

"Try and gather everyone in the dining hall on your way there. I have a few things I need to say." Laura said, looking straight at the back of Jackie's head as she did. Jackie didn't turn around, but nodded.

"On it... Sergeant." She replied in a somewhat sarcastic tone, before exiting the cabin. Once again leaving Laura alone.

(Confessional -Jackie)

"Look, I know Laura is tryin' her best to make sure we pick up a win. But, the way she's been doing it... isn't working." Jackie started. "She acting like a drill sergeant to a bunch of people she hasn't even known a full week yet. It's very obvious that they ain't going to like that. Heck, I don't. But I'm here tryin' to win. And if we keep losing these challenges, that ain't going to happen." She continued.

(Switch to -Laura)

"I can see where Jackie is coming from. I'm trying to get my team working together so we can walk away at the end of the day with a victory. However, maybe I need to stop acting like a boss, and more like a leader. Because that's what this team needs if we're ever going to get a win." Laura started. "And we have to get a win. I can't keep failing the way I have been.

(Confessional End)

(With Carson)

Carson had stopped in the dining hall to grab some breakfast... and to see if Carly was in there. She wasn't. He quickly scarfed down his food, before heading out. He aimlessly walked around camp for several minutes, before noticing Baron leaned up against a tree with his arms crossed. He had his usual scowl on his face. Carson rolled his eyes in annoyance when he saw him.

He disliked Baron. It didn't take him long once they got to the island just how big of a jerk he was. It's almost like, for no reason whatsoever, Baron just decided he didn't like him. And it made Carson mad.

He thought about asking him if he had seen Carly anywhere, but quickly decided against. He realized that even if he had, he would either blow him off, or lie to him. So he didn't feel like he even needed to waste his breath.

He decided to walk along the trail, thinking maybe Carly needed some time to herself and went for a walk. As he started towards the path, Mojo came running full speed from it, and back into camp.

"Woo-hoo! Another two hour run in the books!" Mojo yelled out. Carson could tell he had been running awhile because his fur was drenched and matted down, and his clothes were soaked and sticking to his body.

"You really just ran for two hours?" Carson asked, as he approached him. Mojo stopped, and nodded.

"Sure have! Really gets Mojo's blood pumpin'! Now it's time to get me some protein to get me ready for my afternoon run!" He replied, before taking off towards The Ghastly Shadows' cabin. Carson watched him run away, before shaking his head. Curious as to how he hadn't had a heart attack yet with all of the running he did.

He turned back around to continue to the trail, when Candy and Cindy came running out of it. The both of them look defeated, and like they were about to pass out. They were somehow more drenched than Mojo was.

"Are you guys okay?" Carson asked.

"T-t-that's *Heave* t-the la-last... last ti-*Heave*-time we go run-running with-with Mojo!" Candy exclaimed, before collapsing to the ground.

"H-he's in-*Heave*-insane!" Cindy exclaimed, as she dropped down to her knees, next to her brother. Carson stared down at the two, before looking back up at the trail.

He was debating on whether or not to ask them if they had seen Carly when they were running. But at the same time, he figured that would probably be somewhat of a jerk move considering how worn out they were from their run with Mojo. He thought about it for several more seconds, before finally deciding to ask anyways.

"Hey, you guys wouldn't have happened to see Carly on your run, did you?" Carson asked.

"W-we ra-*Heave*-ran past her o-on the way b-b-back." Cindy replied, as she pointed down the trail. Carson nodded.

"Thank you guys." Carson said, trying to show them his appreciation for their help.

"D-don't m-mention...mention it." Cindy replied. Afterwards, Carson headed down the trail on his search for Carly, ignoring Baron as he walked past him. Baron just huffed as he did.

Carson didn't make it too far down the trail, before he spotted Carly standing in front of a tree, staring at something. He slowed down, and started approaching her. She didn't notice him coming, however.

"Hey, Carly." Carson said, causing Carly to let out a surprise squeak and jump. Carson immediately stopped, feeling bad for startling her. "Again, I'm sorry for startling you." He apologized, sheepishly. Carly looked at him, before nodding.

"I-it's okay." She replied. She wasn't mad at him for it, she just, she was very timid. And she knew that.

"So... what are you doing out here?" Carson finally asked, trying to break the awkwardness that had built up between the two.

"I was just walking, when I saw this." Carly replied, pointing at the tree as she did. Carved into the tree she was staring at was 'C+B Forever' in the middle of a heart.

Both Carson and Carly stared at it in silence for several seconds, before either one of them spoke again.

"The two people that did this must really care about each other." Carly said, getting Carson to glance over at her. He nodded.

"They must." He replied, before turning his attention back to the tree.

After, the pair went back to standing in silence. It was awkward, and it was making both of them feel awkward, even though they wanted to talk to each other. It's just, neither one of them knew what to say.

"So... is Yoshi your favorite Mario character?" Carson finally asked. The question was dumb, but he honestly didn't know what else to say. He thought of it somewhat as an icebreaker. He was hoping it would get the conversation started. Carly looked over at him and nodded.

"Y-yes. I just think he's really adorable." Carly replied. She thought her reason for liking him was stupid, and she was hoping Carson wouldn't make fun of her for it.

"That's cool, and understandable." Carson replied. His response somewhat surprised Carly. The silence returned for several seconds, until Carly spoke.

"Who's yours?" She asked. She really wanted to keep the conversation going, no matter what they had to talk about.

"I know it's cheating, but it's kinda a two way tie. I like Wario and Waluigi just because of how silly they are." Carson replied. Carly let out a light giggle as he did.

"They are pretty silly, aren't they?" She said, a small smile growing on her face.

"So, what's your favorite video game?" Carson asked. "I mean, because you do play video games, right?" He continued, quickly realizing just how stupid and pointless his question was. "Well, of course you play videos games. Duh. The shirt, and the love for Yoshi, and... I think I'll stop talking now." He finished, finally deciding to zip his lips. Carly giggled again, as Carson stood there mentally cursing himself.

"Yo! Carson, Carly, lets go. Laura wants everyone in the dining hall." Jackie yelled, as she neared the two competitors. Carson was both annoyed and relieved by the sudden interruption. It gave him time to think about a way to apologize for being such an idiot, and maybe give him some time to practice closing his mouth.

Carson and Carly looked at each other, before looking back at Jackie.

"We're coming. Thank you." Carson called back. Jackie nodded, before walking off. "Guess we're going to the dining hall then." He continued, looking back at Carly. She nodded.

"Yeah..." She replied, somewhat disappointed by the fact that their time together was getting cut short.

"Ladies first." Carson said, a smile on his face, as he politely motioned for Carly to go first. A slight blush formed on her face as he did.

"Thank you." She said in a very quiet, and hushed tone, as she walked ahead. Carson followed behind her, as they headed towards the dining hall.

(Confessional -Carson)

"Okay, I know what all of you are thinking. But, um..." Carson started, before looking off to the side, not really knowing how to finish his sentence. "That tree thing... yeah." He continued, his eyes looking at anything but the camera. "Yeah, I-uh... have to go do something else." He finished, before quickly getting up and exiting the confessional.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera, looking down at the floor.

"So... the initials and the heart that are carved into that tree are cute. I don't know who did it... but I hope they're still together." Carly started. "And Carson..." She said, biting her bottom lip and looking off to the side as she did. "Carson... is amazing." She finished, blushing a deep shade of red in embarrassment as she did.

(Confessional End)

(With Buster)

Buster had entered the dining hall to get some breakfast. Not a whole lot of other competitors were in there, but it wasn't empty.

He made his plate and joined Shade, Lolbit, and Doug at The Ghastly Shadows table.

"I can't believe Ennard got eliminated second." Lolbit said, looking at her teammates.

"Yeah, it sucks for him." Shade said, only halfway paying attention to the conversation, before taking a bite of his food.

"Sucks for him? I think it's hilarious. He was so sure that he was going to make it farther than me. Well, here's proof that he was wrong." Lolbit said, a grin growing on her face as she did.

"Morning." Buster finally said, as he sat down at there table.

"Morning." Shade said, glancing up from his breakfast.

"Whatcha talking about?" Buster asked.

"Ennard being eliminated." Lolbit replied. Buster nodded.

"That's... nice." He said, not really sure of what else to say. Doug nodded in agreement.

After that, Buster sat in silence as he ate his breakfast. He didn't really know what else to say.

Several minutes passed before anyone else entered. Buster looked up at the door and saw Rachel walk in.

"Good morning, Rachel." Buster said, as Rachel approached the table.

"Good morning. I actually came to find you." Rachel said.

"Really?" Buster asked. Rachel nodded.

"Yep! I emptied all of the water out of my guitar and got it working again. I was wondering if you wanted to come listen to me play?" She replied. Buster smiled and nodded.

"I'd love to. Just let me finish this first." He said, before looking down at his plate. He very quickly finished his breakfast, before standing up. "I'm ready." He continued, as he swallowed his food. Rachel let out a light chuckle. "Okay, I'm ready." He said. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"You guys can join us if you'd like." Rachel offered, looking around at their other partners.

"No, no. It's okay. You two go right ahead." Shade replied, a small grin growing on his face as he looked over at Buster. His tail had been wagging, until he noticed the look he was getting from Shade.

"Okay. C'mon, Buster." Rachel said, motioning Buster to follow. He smiled and did. As he walked away, he glanced back at his partners, who were all grinning at him. Doug was giving him a thumbs up. Buster shook his head, before looking straight again.

(Confessional -Buster)

"So... I don't know what that was about... but it was weird." Buster started, before shaking his head. "Regardless, I'm actually looking forward to seeing Rachel play her guitar. I bet she's really good at it." He continued.

(Switch to -Rachel)

"After almost an entire week of trying to dry out my guitar, I finally did it!" Rachel exclaimed, happily. "I just hope I'm not to rusty playing it. This past week has been my longest time without playing it since I started learning how to play it." She continued.

(Switch to -Lolbit)

"So... Ennard being proven wrong about being better than me, then being eliminated first is great!" Lolbit exclaimed. "Oh, and I'm pretty sure Rachel and Buster are crushing on each other." She continued, before realizing something. "Ya know what? Now that I think about it, that would make for a pretty juicy story." She finished.

(Switch to -Doug)

Doug gave the camera a smirk, before approvingly nodding.

(Switch to -Shade)

"Buster totally likes Rachel." Shade said, an amusement filled grin on his face.

(Confessional End)

(With Chelsea)

Chelsea had been doing her makeup and taking selfies with her backup-backup cellphone in the bathroom for awhile. Once she finally finished, she headed back to her cabin.

She had been thinking about a few things since they had been on the island. She knew she was there to win, and she knew that her team was going to eventually lose a challenge and get sent to the bonfire ceremony. She knew her winning that million dollars wasn't going to be easy.

She had been thinking about maybe taking a page out of Roxy's playbook and trying to build an alliance. But, at the same time, she knew that none of the alliances Roxy had had, had worked out for her. It was a risky strategy, but it somehow led her to the finale of the first season. Chelsea knew that once she got that far, there was no way she was going to lose.

As she was walking towards the girls cabin, she was passing by a tree. As she was walking under it, Chester swung down, almost knocking heads with her. Chelsea squealed in surprise, as she jumped back. Chester hung upside down from the tree, staring at her.

"What is the matter with you?!" Chelsea asked, angrily.

"I'm awfully sorry, miss. I didn' mean to scare ya." Chester apologized. Chelsea shook her head. "But, if it helps, I think you're lookin' awfully pretty today." He continued. She didn't look amused by his compliment.

"Of course I am. I always look pretty." Chelsea said.

"I's just sayin'. I didn't figure anyone had told ya yet today." Chester said. Chelsea rolled her eyes, getting ready to walk away. When she realized, that maybe Chester was just who she was looking for.

"Actually, I haven't been told that yet today. So, thank you, Chester. It means...*Gulp*... a lot coming from you." Chelsea said, Chester smiled at her, before dropping down out of the tree, landing on his face on the ground.

"Ow." Chester whined, before pushing himself up onto his hands and knees. "I'm okay." He continued, before letting out a nervous chuckle, as he quickly climbed to his feet. "S-so, how have you been this mornin'? I've been out here climbin' trees. My friend Rodney taught me that the best way to get up a tree is to-" he was saying, before being cut off.

"-Hey, sugah. Laura wants everyone in the dining hall." Jackie said to Chester, as she approached him and Chelsea.

"Alrighty. Sorry, Chelsea. I'll have to finish telling you my story later. I have to get to the dining hall." Chester said, before running towards Jackie. Jackie and Chester walked towards the dining hall together. As they walked away, Jackie looked back at Chelsea, her eyes untrustworthily squinting at her.

(Confessional -Chester)

"Wow, I can't believe Chelsea actually wanted to talk to me! I've never had a pretty girl like that actually want to have anything to do with me!" Chester exclaimed. "

(Switch to -Jackie)

"Now I don't know what that girl is up to, but I ain't lettin' her get any of my partners even more distracted than they already are. Uh uh." Jackie said, shaking her head as she did.

(Switch to -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera, snapping more selfies of herself. It took her almost a full minute to finally lower her phone.

"Chester... he's weird. And definitely way out of my league. But, he's gullible and not too smart. If it came down to it, I'm sure a could convince him to help me out. How often does he get people as beautiful as me to talk to him? With the way he acts, not too often." Chelsea started, before snapping another selfie.

(Confessional End)

(With Rachel and Buster)

After leaving the dining hall, Rachel and Buster headed towards the The Ghastly Shadows' cabin. Once they got there, they sat down on the creaky old steps. Rachel grabbed her guitar, positioning it to begin playing it.

"So... what are you going to play?" Buster asked, curiously. Rachel thought about it a minute, before replying.

"Well, there is this song I've been working on recently. I just haven't finished it. I would just like to get someone's opinion on what I have so far." Rachel replied, looking up at Buster. He nodded, his tail slightly wagging behind him.

"Well, then I'm glad you're allowing me to be the first to hear it." Buster said. Rachel smiled back.

"Okay, here goes." She said, before taking a deep breath and looking down at her guitar. She strung a few strings, before she started playing her song.

As Rachel played her guitar and Buster sat there watching and listening, Betty stood in the distance staring at the two. She stood there for several seconds, before twitching. After her twitch, she spiked some of her fur up and grabbed the bandana she had hanging out of her pocket and tied it to her head, before quickly running towards the two competitors.

"Awesome sound, man! We should totally play together sometime!" Betty exclaimed in a loud, rocker-Esq. tone. Rachel stopped playing, as her and Buster looked at her.

"Thank you. You play guitar, Betty?" Rachel asked. Betty stood in silence for several seconds, before twitching again. After which, she looked around confused. "Hey? Are you okay?" She asked, catching Betty's attention.

"Yeah! I'm fine. Thanks for asking!" Betty exclaimed, as she pulled the bandana off of her head, and flattened her fur back out, confused as to how they got that way anyways. At this point, both Rachel and Buster were confused with what was going on.

"So, Betty, what kind of guitar do you play?" Rachel asked, as she looked back at Betty. She wanted to try and break the now forming awkwardness. Betty gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about? I don't play the guitar." She replied.

"Oh? So what instrument do you play?" Rachel asked. Betty grew even more confused.

"Rachel, I don't play instruments- I never could." She replied. Rachel once again looked at Buster, who was just as confused at that particular moment than she was.

"Uh..." Buster got out. He didn't really know what to say.

"Are you sure you're okay, Betty?" Rachel asked, Betty was getting ready to reply, but was interrupted.

"*Sigh* no one is ever truly 'okay', when this world we inhabit is full of darkness and despair." Ness said, in his usual emotionless voice, as he walked past the three of them. Rachel and Buster looked at him, before looking back at Betty, before looking back at each other.

(Confessional -Buster)

"There are some really weird people on this show." Buster said.

(Switch to -Betty)

"I don't know what Rachel and Buster were talking about. I don't remember ever telling them that I could play an instrument." Betty said.

(Confessional End)

(With Laura)

Laura was pacing back and fourth around The Charming Lights table in the dining hall. All of her partners, even Baron to her surprise, showed up.

"Alright, I need everyone to listen. For starters, I would like to apologize to everyone who disliked the way I was trying to lead the team-" Laura started, before being interrupted.

"-I don't know why you thought you were in charge. I've already told you plenty of times; I don't take orders, I give them." Baron said, interrupting Laura's speech.

"Dude, can't you keep your snout shut for five minutes without interrupting someone, just to say the same thing over and over and over again?" Carson asked, getting the wolf to glare at him.

"Stop it. I will relax on the demanding you all what to do thing. But, what I will not tolerate is all of the arguing. That is NOT how a team on the field is supposed to act. They are supposed to work as a cohesive unit until they reach victory or success, which we very clearly haven't archived yet." Laura said. "It's obvious that none of you are best friends. But, if we're going to win, you have to cooperate with one another during the challenges. Not constantly bicker like children." She continued. "You may not like me, but I'm doing everything I can to help lead this team to a win. And I'm determined to do that, regardless of whether you want me to or not." She said. Everyone stayed silent, as they stared at her. Ray looked somewhat amused by what she was saying. Baron on the other hand, not so much. "So, I'm asking you all as a teammate, not a leader. Can you put your difference aside during the challenge and work together so we can finally achieve that victory that's been eluding us since we got here? I know that you guys want to win just like I do, and I know we CAN win." She finally finished. Everyone looked around at each other, silence now filling the room.

Baron looked around at his partners, not amused in the slightest by Laura's speech. Laura was getting ready to add something to her speech, but before she could, she was interrupted.

(Air Horns Blow)

"All competitors meet me in the middle of camp for today's challenge!" Marionette's voice exclaimed through the intercom. After he finished talking, Baron looked back at Laura.

"Looks like this little meeting of yours is over." Baron said, gruffly, as he walked past her and towards the exit.

Carson and Carly stood up from the table and walked over to her, not too happy with Baron's actions.

"Look, like I said during the first challenge. I'm with you. And I'm sure they are, too." Carson started, before motioning around at the rest of their team.

"Yeah! Regardless of your attitude, we've been loyal to the team the whole week we've been here." Moxie said.

"And of course we'd like to win a challenge." Bonnet added, Moxie nodded in agreement.

"After this speech, this is going to be fun to see." Ray said, getting his teammates' attention.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Laura asked. Ray shook his head.

"Nothin'. Now lets go." Ray said, as he walked towards the exit. Laura watched him as he left, before looking back at her teammates.

"Come on, team. We have a challenge to win." Laura said. Her teammates nodded confidently, before following her towards the exit.

What The Charming Lights hadn't noticed was that Shade, Lolbit, and Doug had been outside of the dining hall and heard Laura's whole speech.

"I can't believe she's that determined to get them working together." Lolbit said.

"She can try all she wants. I highly doubt that one speech is going to change anything." Shade said. He didn't seem too worried about Laura's speech. "C'mon, lets get to the meet up spot." He continued, as he motioned for Lolbit and Doug to follow. They did.

(Confessional -Baron)

"If that kangaroo really thinks I'm taking orders from her just because she convinced those other gullible nobodies to let her boss them around, she's dead wrong." Baron started, before shaking his head. "I'm my own boss. And I'm not going to let some fake drill sergeant that I've only known a week tell ME what to do. Not going to happen." He continued.

(Switch to -Laura)

"Good, things may just start working out. If I can keep my team working together long enough to get through this challenge, we're gold." Laura started. "With how much trouble Baron has been, I don't know how easy that is going to be. But, I am determined to finally achieve victory. And one thorn in my side is not going to prevent that." She continued.

(Confessional End)

(In The Middle of Camp)

The Charming Lights had walked to the center of camp together. Baron, and The Ghastly Shadows members were already there.

"Woo! Mojo is definitely hyped to get this one started!" Mojo exclaimed, as he excitedly bounced in place. Candy and Cindy tiredly leaned on each other nearby him to keep themselves up. They were still worn out from their early morning run with him.

"So... how much do you want to bet that Laura can't keep them all working together for the full challenge?" Lolbit asked, quietly, as she leaned in to Shade and Doug.

"I will buy you both flying cars if they somehow manage to go through the whole challenge and win without arguing." Shade replied.

"*Sigh* Flying cars are as fictional and implausible as someone living a full, happy life in today's world." Ness said in his emotionless tone, as he walked up to the three competitors. They all looked at him, before slowly looking back at each other. They took a few small steps away from him.

"Attention compeetaters! Your Majesty Boss man Mr. Sir wanted me to come out and introduce him!" Mark exclaimed, as he walked up to the large group of competitors. "So, please welcome to the middle of this piece of *Bleep* camp, Your Majesty Boss man Mr. Sir!" He continued, as he motioned over to Marionette and Nightmare as they walked up.

"Your introductions need more work." Marionette said in an unamused tone.

"I will do better next time, Your Majesty Boss man Mr. Sir!" Mark exclaimed, as he saluted Marionette.

"Yeah, whatever. Now go get me some tea." Marionette said, Mark nodded, before running off towards the dining hall. "Anyways, Goooooood morning, competitors! Are you ready for today's exciting challenge?!" he asked, as he looked around at all of the competitors scattered around him.

"Mojo is!" Mojo exclaimed, as he continued to bounce around. Marionette didn't look amused.

"Great..." He said. "Now, today's challenge is going to be another fun one! A fashion show!" He exclaimed. Baron groaned.

(Confessional -Alexa)

"Ohhhh! I looooovvvvve fashion shows! I love fashion!" Alexa exclaimed. "I'm going to, like, choose the cutest outfit ever and win this challenge." She continued.

(Switch to -Baron)

Baron shook his head, annoyed by what the challenge is.

"A fashion show? I came to compete on a reality show and win a million dollars, and I have to compete in a lame fashion show challenge? Ridiculous." Baron said.

(Switch to -Ray)

"I'm honestly curious as to how my 'team' can screw up a challenge as easy as a fashion show." Ray said, as he sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed.

(Confessional End)

"Now, each team will have to choose a model to dress up in an outfit that will then be judged by our panel." Marionette started. "Our panel will consist of me, of course, Nightmare, and another Total Drama original competitor!" He exclaimed. This peaked everyone's interest. They were curious at who the mystery competitor was.

"Who's the original competitor?" Buster asked. Marionette grinned.

"That you will find out after the first part of the challenge." He replied. "And before anyone asks, yes, this is a multi-part challenge. Part one: there are two boxes full of clothes hiding somewhere out in the forest. Each team will have to locate a box and bring it back to our runway, which is located near the beach. Part two: after the teams retrieve their box of clothes and return to the dressing area, they will be given the task to choose a model and dress them up in the nicest outfit they can possibly muster up with what items are in the box. Which ever team gets the lowest score for their outfit will be sent to the Bonfire Ceremony tonight, where they will boot off one of their unlucky teammates." He explained.

"Are there any other surprises we should know about? I've seen this show before, and I know the kind of things you've thrown in to make things more difficult." Shade said. Marionette chuckled.

"Nope." He replied. "Well, there is one thing that I've been forgetting to mention." He continued.

"And what's that?" Laura asked.

"Hidden somewhere on the island is a small statuette of the greatest host in the history of television... me." Marionette replied, a large grin on his face.

"Okay, and what does it do?" Chelsea asked, as she rested her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I think you guys are going to love this one. Especially you, members of The Ghastly Shadows. With that losing streak you've been on lately." Marionette replied, annoying The Ghastly Shadows. "The competitor who is able to track down the statuette will become the most powerful competitor in the history of Total Drama!" He exclaimed, surprising the competitors. "Whoever finds it will be able to use it to avoid elimination if they were to get voted off." He finished. At this point, he had all of the competitors full attention. After he finished, they all looked around at each other. Each one of them knowing they needed to find that statuette.

"That statuette will be mine." Baron muttered to himself.

"I think that's about it. So... lets get the challenge started!" Marionette exclaimed, as he did, both teams took off running into the forest, leaving him and Nightmare standing there.

"So... where'd you hide the statuette?" Marionette asked, looking over at Nightmare. Nightmare chuckled.

"Somewhere that none of those punks'll ever find it." He replied.

"Nice one." Marionette said, nodding in approval.

(With The Ghastly Shadows)

The Ghastly Shadows ran through the woods, doing their best to try and stay together. Luckily for them, it was working so far.

They were all just as antsy to try and find the statuette as they knew the other team was, but, they were all still focused on the challenge. The only one that actually seemed to be going out of their way to look, was Chelsea. And that was a given.

"Where in the heck would they have hidden a box of clothes in the middle of the woods?" Shade asked, as they ran around, keeping their eyes open for any sort of large box.

"Honestly, they could be anywhere. There are plenty of places to hide boxes out here." Rachel said, as she ran behind him.

"Ha! No amount of trees and bushes is goin' to stop Mojo from finding that box and winnin' this challenge for his team!" Mojo exclaimed, as he ran past Shade.

"Hey! Calm down a little, Mojo." Shade said.

"With a million bucks on tha line, there ain't no time to calm down!" Mojo exclaimed. Shade shook his head. He was starting to grow very annoyed with Mojo.

Wanting to prevent a Shade and Mojo argument, Betty decided to step up.

"So, where do you think they hid the boxes?" Betty asked. "Like Rachel said, they could be anywhere out here. Hung from a tree, hiding in a bush, heck, they could have buried them somewhere." She continued. Shade nodded.

"Yeah, they could have. But, that's why we need to keep our eyes open and make sure we don't miss them." He replied.

"That's clearly what we're already doing." Chelsea said, before snapping a selfie of herself. Shade looked back at her, before quickly deciding to look forward again.

"It is. But, maybe you should stop snapping selfies of yourself for five minutes and help us find this stupid box." Lolbit said, causing Chelsea to lower her phone and look at her. Doug had nodded in agreement.

"I am helping. And considering you obviously don't know what it's like to be this pretty, I'll pretend the failed Talkshow host isn't standing there telling me what to do." Chelsea said, causing Lolbit to go wide eyed.

"Uh oh..." Buster said, as he and Rachel watched on. Candy and Cindy had moved away from the two heated females so they didn't get caught in the middle of any physical violence that may or may not be about to ensue.

"Failed Talkshow host?! Do you know what-!" Lolbit started, as she started storming her way over the Chelsea. She wasn't able to make it there, before Shade stepped in the middle of the two of them.

"Okay, that was fun. Now stop. The last thing we need is to start arguing and turn into The Charming Lights." Shade said. Lolbit and Chelsea glared at each other, nothing breaking eye contact as Shade spoke.

"Yo! Team! Mojo found something he thinks you'll enjoy!" Mojo exclaimed from the distance, getting his teammates' attention. They all looked over at him and saw him returning to the group with a large cardboard box. His team cheered.

"Okay, good job, Mojo." Shade said. "Now, we have to get back to the stage." He continued. His team nodded, before they all headed back towards the beach where the stage is.

(Confessional -Lolbit)

"I don't know who Chelsea thinks she is, but if she wants to keep those pretty white feathers of hers, she needs to keep her big mouth shut." Lolbit started, she was clearly annoyed by Chelsea's comments. "Failed Talkshow host... yeah right." She continued.

(Switch to -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera, snapping more selfies of herself.

"I don't know what Lolbit got so mad about what I said. It's not like I said anything that was a lie." Chelsea started, before snapping another selfie. "But, I guess honestly isn't the best policy after all." She continued, shrugging as she did.

(Switch to -Shade)

"Okay, that could have been a lot worse than it actually was. But, at least Mojo has his head in the game." Shade started. "I just have to keep my team from imploding. All it takes is for one match to set off the fireworks." He continued.

(Switch to -Mojo)

"Woo! See! I told them that Mojo wasn't goin' to let his team fail! Mojo doesn't fail! He's a winner! And so is whatever team he's playin' for!" Mojo exclaimed, excitedly.

(Confessional End)

(With The Charming Lights)

The Charming Lights had been in somewhat of the same situation as The Ghastly Shadows. They were running through the woods, trying to stay together as they hunted for one of the boxes of clothes. Unfortunately for Laura though, everyone was also trying to find the Marionette Statuette, which was a problem considering not only was it distracting them from finding the item they needed to win the challenge, but it was also making it even harder to keep everyone working together.

Now, not only is there a million dollars on the line, but there's also a cheaply made statuette hiding somewhere out there that gave you the power to avoid elimination. That was big. Especially in a game like this one.

Laura wasn't going to lie; she wanted to find the statuette, too. But, while they were in the middle of a challenge, she was more worried about that, than looking for it. Her teammates didn't seem to feel the same way.

"Look! I know you all want to find that statuette, but you have to stay focused on the challenge at hand if you want to win it." Laura said, trying to refocus her team on what they should be focused on to begin with.

"You're just saying that so we stop looking and you can look for it by yourself." Baron accused. Laura shook her head, not taking too kindly to Baron's accusations.

"No, that's not it at all. I'm telling you to stop looking for it so you can focus at the challenge that we're currently in the middle of doing." Laura replied, trying to hold back her building anger.

"Yo, nows not the time to be arguin' over this. We have a challenge that we desperately need to win." Jackie said, trying to prevent an argument from breaking out.

"Yes, you're right. We do have a challenge we need to win. And that's what I'm going to be focused on, and it's what all of you should be focused on, too." Laura said, as she looked around at her teammates.

"I'm focused..." Chester said.

"Us, too." Moxie said. Bonnet nodded in agreement.

"Hey, are you guys okay with something rose gold?" Alexa asked, completely out of nowhere. Everyone looked at her.

"Alexa, I don't think now is the best time for that." Laura said.

"I know. But my legs hurt and I wanted to sit down." Alexa said, looking down at the brown box she was currently sitting on. Everyone went wide eyed as they stared at the box.

"Alexa! That's our box!" Laura said.

"This is a box?" Alexa asked. Her team facepalmed.

"Come on! Stop messing around! We have to get this thing back to the beach." Baron said.

"Okay, okay. Geez." Alexa said, as she stood up. Baron stormed over to the box, not even bothering to wait for his partners help.

He grabbed the box and headed towards the beach. His partners stared at him for several seconds, before following behind him.

(Confessional -Baron)

"We're standing in the woods wasting time, and Alexa is sitting on the box drawing?! Can those morons become anymore useless than they already are?!" Baron.

(Switch to -Alexa)

"Baron is a meanie. I was trying to draw us cute team costumes, and he's yelling about a box that I didn't even know was box. I mean, jerk, right?" Alexa said, curiously.

(Switch to -Jackie)

"Alright, those guys have got to stop actin' the way they have been. We are not goin' to accomplish anything when all they do is argue." Jackie said. "I really thought that after Jackie's speech, they would have been more inclined to work together. Well, except Baron. But the others..." She continued, before shaking her head. "I ain't losin' another challenge. Ain't no way." She finished.

(Switch to -Laura)

"Okay, Alexa may not be the smartest soldier in the squad. But, I will take her incompetence over Baron's bad attitude any day." Laura said.

(Confessional End)

Baron had run the whole way to the beach. By the time he and his partners had got there, The Ghastly Shadows had already arrived.

"They beat us back?!" Baron exclaimed, as he dropped the box. Shade chuckled.

"Guess you were just too slow." Shade said, causing Baron to growl angrily.

Once both teams made it to the beach where the stage was, Marionette walked up.

"Alright, competitors, glad you could make it back without killing each other over that nice invincibility statuette that's still just sitting on this island somewhere." Marionette said, getting everyone to eagerly glance around at each other. "Now, you've both found a box full of clothes that you must dig through to dress up a model of your choosing. You will have a total of ten minutes to do that. When your ten minutes is up, your model will than have to walk down the runway, where they will be judged. Again, our panel consists of myself, Nightmare, and... Total Drama original competitor, the narcissistically flamboyant, Baxter!" He exclaimed. As he did, Baxter walked up. He was wearing a sparkly white suit with a black button up shirt underneath it, and a pair of black sun glasses.

"Listen, I've already told you, it's BEAUTIFUL Baxter. So, get it right next time." Baxter said, looking over at Marionette. Marionette rolled his eyes.

"You've somehow gotten even more annoying than you were when you were actually on the show." He replied.

"Hey, insult me like that again and I'll leave right now. I have no problem doing so." Baxter said. Marionette didn't look too amused.

"Lets just... move on." He said, finally looking back towards the competitors. "Okay, the time starts now. Choose a model and dress them up." He continued, before walking towards the judges station. Nightmare and Baxter followed behind.

Both teams grabbed their boxes and headed behind the stage where the small "dressing rooms" were. The only thing dividing the two small areas was a couple of thin pieces of cardboard. That was it.

The Charming Lights quickly threw open their box and started digging through it.

"Okay. We need a model. Who wants to be it." Laura asked, as she got on her knees and dug through the box.

Everyone looked over at Baron, as he stood behind them with his arms crossed and an unamused look on his face.

"What? No way." Baron said, in an annoyed tone.

"I'm thinkin' maybe Alexa would be the best choice for this." Chester said, as he looked around at his partners. "After all, she is tha fashion expert, right?" He asked. Laura nodded.

"That is smart thinking, Chester." She replied. "Alexa, do you want to be our model?" She asked.

"Ohhhh, I'd love to be the model! I've, like, totally always wanted to be one. But, I haven't found a good modeling agency yet." Alexa replied.

"That's too bad. Now, what in this box do you think we could win with?" Laura asked, as she motioned Alexa to the box.

"Hmmm... I don't know. Most of that stuff looks really ugly." She replied, as she stared down at the box.

"Who cares. There has to be something in that box that you could win with." Ray said. He wasn't big on fashion. But, he also didn't want to lose another challenge. So he really didn't care what Alexa wore, if she won them the challenge.

"What about that?" Carson said, curiously, as he pointed down at a red and white skirt.

"No. That's too tacky." Alexa replied.

"What about that one?" Moxie asked, pointing to a pink top. Alexa shook her head.

"Ew. No." She replied. Baron groaned from behind them.

(With The Ghastly Shadows)

The Ghastly Shadows were struggling just as bad to find an outfit as The Charming Lights were. And the fact that Lolbit and Chelsea were arguing over who the model was going to be was making things worse.

"I'm going to be the model." Lolbit said.

"No, you don't have the looks to be the model. So, I'm going to be the model." Chelsea said, causing Lolbit to shake her head.

"No, I am." She said.

"I am!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"No, I am!" Lolbit exclaimed. At this point, the two females were glaring in each others faces.

"Hey, you two need to stop arguing!" Shade exclaimed, finally hearing enough from the two bickering females.

"Yeah! Your really killing Mojo's mood." Mojo said.

"Not now, Mojo." Buster said, trying to keep things from getting even more out of hand.

"You know what? If you want me to be honest with you, I don't care who the model is. We just need to get a good outfit together so we can win our third challenge in a row." Shade said.

"I'll be the model!" Cindy exclaimed, as she raised her paw up. "I've always wanted to be one." She continued.

"It's true. She has." Candy said, nodding to further confirm his sisters statement.

"Okay, Cindy, you be the model." Shade said.

"What?! No!" Both Lolbit and Chelsea exclaimed in unison. "I want to be the model!" They continued.

"And who put you in charge of us?! You don't make decisions for us!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"Okay, show of hands, who doesn't agree with me not giving to flying *Bleep* who the model is?" Shade asked, as he looked around. Chelsea raised her hand. Chelsea, and Chelsea alone. "Looks pretty unanimous to me." He continued. Chelsea growled, before stomping her foot in frustration. "Okay, Cindy, time to get you ready." He finished, before turning back to Cindy.

(Ten Minutes Later)

Once the ten minute timer went off, Nightmare whistled to get everyone to stop.

"Okay! Times up! Lets get the show started!" Marionette said into the microphone that rested in the table in front of him. "Charming Lights, you guys are first!" He continued.

The Charming Lights had just put their finishing touches on Alexa's outfit. Once Marionette called for her, she walked out onto the stage.

"You got this Alexa." Moxie said, Bonnet nodded with her.

Alexa walked out onto the stage wearing a long sleeved white blouse, with a red scarf wrapped around her neck, a pair of tight black pants, and a high pair of brown boots.

"Tonight, our model is dressed in the newest fashion from the new TDFR competition line. A silky white blouse with a matching silky scarf that really makes the colors stand out. A nice pair tight tan pants that really allow her figure to stand out. And a matching pair of leather brown boots, that may seem to be a bit worn, but that's actually a new fashion statement." Shade explained, as Alexa strutted down the runway, making sure the three judges saw every inch of her outfit.

Marionette, Nightmare, and Baxter all watched her as she walked back up the runway, before turning around and making another trip back down it.

There was a little bit of murmuring between the judges, as she stopped back at the end of the runway. The music stopped, and the judges whispered a few things to each other, before looking back at Alexa.

"I like the use of an apparent new fashion statement. But, those pants are atrocious." Marionette said, as he held up a card with a seven on it.

"Needs more black and yellow!" Nightmare said, as he held up a card with a five on it. After he went, everyone looked at Baxter.

Baxter sat in silence for several seconds, with his paw resting on his chin.

"I will give my opinion after I see both models." Baxter said.

"Oh, you want to be the deciding factor. Evil." Marionette said, with a chuckle. "Okay! Alexa, beat it! Ghastly Shadows, get your model out here!" He exclaimed. Alexa quickly exited the stage, and the music started again.

"You can do this, Cindy." Candy said, trying to build his sisters confidence. She smiled and nodded, before starting onto the runway. Lolbit and Chelsea watched on angrily as she did.

"That should be me." They said in unison, before looking at each other. "No! It shouldn't!" They continued, before being shushed by their partners.

Candy walked out onto the runway wearing a button up, black-long sleeved shirt with white stripes on the sleeves, a pair of black leggings with white stripes on them, and a pair of black boots with white laces.

Marionette went wide eyed as he watched her walk down the runway, before strutting a little bit, and walking back up it. She turned and walked back down it, this time stopping once she reached the end. As she stopped, the music did too.

"Okay, okay. I loooove it!" Marionette exclaimed. "That is... the GREATEST outfit in history!" He exclaimed, as he quickly held up a card with a ten.

"I give it a two. Outfits really goofy." Nightmare said, as he held up a card with a two.

After, they looked over at Baxter, who again, motioned for Cindy to leave. She listened and walked back up the runway, rejoining her team in the back.

"Nightmare was rough..." Rachel said.

"It's okay. We're tied right now, and we still have Baxter. We just need a higher score than The Lights." Shade said.

"The Lights outfit was kinda generic... I'm sure we have this one won." Betty said.

"Mojo's sure we do!" Mojo exclaimed.

Several minutes passed, before Marionette finally called for them.

"And now I would like both models, and their teammates to return to the runway." Marionette said into the microphone. Alexa and Cindy walked out first, followed by their teammates afterwards. After everyone was back out on the runway, everyone turned their attention to Baxter.

He sat with his fingers clasped together, as he stared at the two models through his glasses.

"Alexa, the blouse was okay, but, the scarf was hideously out of place. The pants... blah. But, the boots, if they didn't have that wear on them, they would be better." Baxter said, as he held up a card with a four on it. The Charming Lights closed their eyes, hoping The Ghastly Shadows would get a lower score. "Cindy, the black tight clothes is not something that I would personally wear. And those white stripes were pretty ugly. But, I like the boots." He said. As he was getting ready to pull up his score, all the competitors grew very nervous. One point. One point is what was going to be the deciding factor. Finally, he held up a card with a five on it. The Charming Lights threw their arms up and groaned.

"And here are your winners, for the third challenge in a row, The Ghastly Shadows!" Marionette exclaimed, The Ghastly Shadows cheered as he did.

Baron angrily shook his head in frustration, before taking off, not bothering to stick around. He was furious at this point. The others didn't even know what to say. They stood there looking around at each other, each one of them full of disappointment.

(Confessional -Jackie)

"Y'all, this is getting really ridiculous at this point. THREE losses in a row? If I knew thangs were goin' to be this bad, I woulda stayed at home. At least there I wasn't gettin' embarrassed on tv every week like I am here." Jackie said.

(Switch to -Baron)

Baron sat angrily in front of the camera, slowly shaking his head.

"THIRD loss in a row. What a joke." Baron started. "Besides Carson, Laura is the one that keeps costing us challenges. Out of everyone on this pathetic team, I'm the one who always does most of the work. Yet, I still get it blamed on me if we lose. Maybe if that confused police academy reject would stop trying to boss everyone around and focus on winning, we may actually win!" He continued.

(Switch to -Alexa)

"Ohhh, that's cuuuuttttte!" Alexa exclaimed, as she continued to draw in her notepad. She looked up, and saw that the camera was filming. "I've had to, like, redo this sooo many times, because I just keep thinking of wayyyyy cuter things to draw!" She continued. "Oh, and... losing again stinks. I really thought we would win this one. It was about fashion! I love fashion! And, I thought I was too pretty to lose so much. I am pretty... I think it's the others." She said, before looking around. "Shhh, don't tell them I said that." She finished.

(Switch to -Ray)

Ray sat in front of the camera, a non-too surprised look on his face.

"And that's failure number three now. When is Laura going to realize that she isn't a drill sergeant, and she can't make unwilling people listen to her?" Ray started. "Regardless, it's pretty obvious who deserves the boot tonight." He continued.

(Switch to -Chester)

"So, like, mama ain't goin' to be too happy with me for this. It's not like I'm losin' on purpose or nothin'. It's just, I'm havin' to work with people that won't work together. If Cletus, Bobby Joe, Rufus, Rodney, Billy, Austin, Buck, Ellis, and Jebadiah were here, we'd be kickin' some but and winnin' that million!" Chester exclaimed. His happiness quickly died down, however. "But, they ain't. So now I'm gonna have to deal with maw's disapprovingness n' such. Which I definitely ain't lookin' forward to." He continued, shaking his head as he did.

(Switch to -Moxie and Bonnet)

Moxie and Bonnet sat in front of the camera, neither one of them looked happy. But, Bonnet looked madder than Moxie did.

"This is the third challenge we've lost! This team is holding us back, Moxie!" Bonnet exclaimed.

"They... they're trying." Moxie said, trying to defend her partners. Bonnet went wide eyed, as she looked up at her.

"Trying?! If they were trying, we wouldn't be on our third loss right now." Bonnet said.

"Maybe, but, we're a team. And there's nothing we can do to change that." Moxie said. Bonnet frowned and crossed her arms, as she looked away.

" I wish we could." She said. Moxie frowned in response.

(Switch to -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera, somewhat at a loss for words at that current moment. He didn't really know what to say.

(Switch to -Carly)

"I-I can't believe we lost three challenges in a row. If everyone would just get along we could win. I know we could." Carly started, before looking down towards the floor. "I-I'm just starting to worry that the more we lose... the others are going to vote me off because of how useless I'm sure they think I am." She continued, not breaking her eye contact off of the floor. "I hope not. B-but, just in case you guys are watching. I'm sorry." She finished.

(Switch to -Laura)

At this point, Laura didn't know rather to be frustrated, or angry with how things have been going. She sat in front of the camera, staring down at the floor.

"This is not-not acceptable. No way. This consistent amount of failure would NOT stand at the academy. I would have been discharged already." Laura started, as she looked up at the camera. "My team; they're stubborn. None of them want to listen. I've tried everything I can think of, and we still haven't been able to win a challenge. We've been close, but haven't been able to hit the mark quite right." She continued, before shaking her head. "After tonight, this losing streak ends." She finished. Her voice full of confidence.

(Confessional End)

(At Bonfire Ceremony)

"Third Bonfire Ceremony in a row... this is a joke." Baron said, angrily, as he sat there with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

As much as Carson hated to admit it, Baron was right. Along with the rest of their teammates, none of them were too happy about losing a third straight challenge in a row. And even though he wanted to, he couldn't blame the whole loss on Baron. He had to blame it on the fact that none of them were on the same page during the challenge; the exact reason why Laura has been trying so hard to get them all that way.

"And, again, for the third ceremony in a row, Charming Lights, you're here." Marionette started, as he looked around at the competitors. "You guys seriously may as well give up now. With the losing streak you've been on, I don't see you guys beating The Charming Lights." He continued.

"Shut your big mouth and get this stupid thing started before I obliterate you." Baron said, very obviously in a bad mood. Marionette gave him an unamused look.

"Someone's a cranky loser." Marionette said, mockingly. Baron growled in annoyance in response. "Anyway, now, for the rules." He continued, causing the competitors to groan.

"Seriously, hunny, we've been here three times already. I don't think you need to explain the rules again." Jackie said. Marionette gave her an annoyed look.

"Look, I know you guys are still new and all. But, I don't like being interrupted! So can it!" He exclaimed. "Now, I have nine breadsticks on this plate, but there are ten of you. If your name doesn't get called out, and you don't receive a breadstick, you must take that ever so embarrassing walk all the way down the Dock of Shame, where you will receive a free ride on the Catapult of Losers!" He explained. No one said anything. They all just wanted him to get on with it. "Alright, and the first breadstick of the night goes to... Ray." He called, as he tossed Ray a breadstick.

"Alexa..." Marionette called, as he tossed Alexa a breadstick.

"Carson... and Carly." Marionette called, as he tossed the two competitors breadsticks. As he did, Carson and Carly looked at each other. Carly quickly looked away, a nervous blush taking over her cheeks.

"Baron..." Marionette called, tossing Baron a breadstick.

"Moxie..." Marionette called, tossing Moxie a breadstick.

"And... Chester." Marionette called, before tossing Chester a breadstick. This left Laura and Jackie breadstickless.

The two competitors looked over at one another, holding eye contact as Marionette continued.

"Laura, Jackie, one of you is outta here!" Marionette exclaimed.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Laura and Jackie held eye contact for several more seconds, before finally looking back at Marionette.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Laura couldn't believe that her teammates put her in the bottom two. She was trying to help them! Why would they vote against her?

Jackie was somewhat surprised, and somewhat nervous. It was way too early in the game for her to lose. Especially considering she hadn't done anything to prompt her team to eliminate her.

"And the final breadstick of the night goes to..." Marionette started, before stopping, as he slowly moved the last breadstick back and fourth between the two competitors.

Laura and Jackie once again made eye contact. Neither one of them had expected to be in this situation if they lost again.

Laura knew that her team wasn't really a fan of her taking charge. But, it's not like she was doing it to be a jerk. She was doing it to help them get it together and win.

And Jackie honestly thought that at least Baron would get eliminated before her. And the fact that he was still there made it even harder to believe.

"Hmmm..." Marionette hummed as the breadstick came to a stop in between the two competitors.

Jackie and Laura looked straight again. Both of them eyeing the breadstick in Marionette's hands. For how tough they both were, they were both pretty nervous.

"...Laura." Marionette finally called, as he tossed the surprised, yet relieved Laura the final breadstick. "Jackie, you're out!" He exclaimed.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

"Uh uh! I know y'all didn't just vote me off over Baron!" Jackie exclaimed, as she jumped up and pointed at Baron. He scoffed as she did.

"Looks like it to me, homegirl." Baron said, mockingly. Jackie growled in anger.

"This is some bull*Bleep*!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Maybe. But, there's nothing you can do about it. Docks that way." Marionette said, as he motioned towards the dock. Jackie looked at him, very unamused, before looking back at her former partners.

"I don't want y'all to come cryin' to me when Baron or Chelsea does something to make y'all mad." Jackie said, before turning and walking towards the dock. They all sat there somewhat confused as to why she brought up Chelsea, considering she was on the other team.

Jackie walked to and down the dock, stopping at the catapult.

"This is insane." Jackie said.

"Maybe. Hop in, it's your turn to ride." Marionette said, as he took hold of the lever, waiting for her to climb in. Jackie shook her head, before climbing in the seat.

"You wrong for doin' this." Jackie said. Marionette shrugged, before pulling the lever, launching Jackie into the horizon.

"Ahhhhh!" Jackie yelled, before twinkling into a star in the sky. Marionette laughed.

"That'll never get old." He said.

"And with that, what'll happen next?" Marionette asked. "Is there already a new generation of love blooming on the island? Will Chelsea become this seasons Roxy? And will The Charming Lights ever pick up a win, or will their impressive losing streak continue?" He asked. "Find out all of these answers and more, next time on Total... Drama... Fazbear... Returns!" He finished.

* * *

And that's it for chapter three! I hope you guys enjoyed it.

And hey! The Ghastly Shadows got more time in this chapter! That's a start, right?

Anyways, again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I will see you in the next one.


	5. The Statue Deliverers

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Returns, our teams' fashion skills were put to the test when they were sent on a hunt through the woods to find a nice box of clothes, so they could dress up a model of their choosing, so a panel of very incredible judges, including Total Drama Alumni, Baxter *Clears Throat* Beautiful Baxter, could tear them apart!" Marionette started, before letting out a chuckle. "Laura continued to try and rally the uncooperative Charming Lights Troops in another effort to get them all working together... which didn't seem to work. Buster and Rachel's blooming friendship continued, which to their teammates, seems to be a building romance. Self-absorbed Chelsea seemed to scheme up a plan very reminiscent of a very conniving and manipulative competitor of Total Drama Fazbear's past, which involved the not-so-surprisingly gullible Chester. And Ness... continued being... Ness." He continued. "But, in the end, after another failed attempt by Laura to get her team working together, and a very disappointing outfit, it would be The Ghastly Shadows who would pick up yet another victory, sending The Charming Lights to the Bonfire Ceremony for the third time in row, where Jackie, the competitor that convinced Laura to keep trying to get their team working together, would be sent flying." He finished.

"What'll happen this week?" Marionette asked. "Find out right now on another exciting edition of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"RETURNS!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Chelsea, again, had taken a long time to get ready. Mainly because after she finished getting ready, she stood in the bathroom for almost an hour just taking selfies of herself.

As she did that, she thought about her previous encounter with Chester. Sure, he was gullible enough to do what she told him to do, but she wasn't sure how much help he would actually be. He didn't seem too bright. So she knew it would be very easy for him to mess something up if he was working alone.

She needed to find him a partner. But who...?

As Chelsea stood there thinking, the bathroom door opened and Alexa walked in humming. Chelsea turned to face her as she walked into one of the stalls still carrying her notepad. That's when a sinister smirk grew on her face.

(Confessional -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera taking even more selfies of herself. She didn't even bother looking at it, as she began talking.

"Chester is gullible, but he isn't smart. So getting someone else that is just as gullible as he is is essential." Chelsea started. "I have my eyes on Alexa. From first glance, she seems like she may be a tad bit smarter than Chester. But, I'm going to find out first." She continued. "So, during today's challenge, Chester and Alexa have my full, undivided attention." She finished, another sinister smirk growing on her face.

(Confessional End)

(With Baron)

Baron had been out in the woods searching for the Marionette Statuette. He knew that it was going to be essential if he was going to make it to the end. He knew his partners didn't like him. And frankly, he didn't like them either. So he wasn't going to put it past them to gang up on him and vote him off. And with the losing streak his team had been on, he wast going to risk waiting to find it.

As he walked through the seemingly endless amount of trees and bushes, he heard talking in the distance. He slowly maneuvered his way through the bushes, until he finally saw the trail. He ducked down behind a bush, as Carly, Moxie, and Bonnet walked past.

"So, do you like him?" Moxie asked. She seemed kind of excited when she did. "Bonnet and I have been wondering that all week!" She continued. Carly lightly blushed at the question, as she looked away from the pair.

"You have?" Carly asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, yeah! Of course! You guys have been kinda close since we got here." Moxie said.

"Annnnd don't think we haven't noticed how nervous and blushy you get when you guys are together." Bonnet added.

"I-I don't get nervous and blushy around h-him." Carly said, defensively. Moxie and Bonnet looked at each other, clearly not buying it.

"C'mon, Carly. You do." Moxie said. Carly's face was redder than before.

Regardless of how Carly felt about Carson, it didn't mean Moxie and Bonnet needed to know. She had only known Carson a week. It wasn't as serious as they were making it out to be.

"I... I don't like him like that." Carly finally said, causing Moxie and Bonnet to go wide eyed.

Baron couldn't help but let out a sinister chuckle at what he just heard. This was fantastic! And was going to be fun to watch play out.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Baron heard a voice ask from behind him. He turned around and saw Ray standing there with his arms crossed. Baron huffed.

"It doesn't concern you. So beat it." He replied, turning his attention back to the two females. They were disappearing further down the trail as he did. "*Bleep*." He cursed in frustration. He stood up and angrily turned around to face Ray, who remained unmoving. "They got away because of you!" He exclaimed.

"What are you doing out here spying on them anyways? What could they possibly be talking about that you just have to hear?" Ray asked. Baron shook his head before nudging past him.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." He replied in a gruff tone.

"You want to know what I think?" Ray asked. Baron ignored him. "I think you were out here looking for that statuette, but you overheard them talking and deciding to eavesdrop on their more than likely pointless conversation." He said. Baron stood still with his back turned to him. Ray was seriously starting to annoy him. "I just want you to know that you aren't going to find that statuette. So, if eavesdropping is a hobby of yours, you can focus all of your attention on doing that. Because you'll just be wasting your time otherwise." He finished. Baron balled his fists and growled in annoyance, still not bothering to turn around to face the raccoon.

He relaxed his paws and huffed, before continuing on his way. He wasn't going to even justify Ray with a response. He didn't deserve a response from him. Ray smirked as Baron walked off.

"If I was you, I would just head back to camp and not waste anymore time out here looking." Ray started. Baron didn't stop walking. "Besides... that's where you're going to find all of the others to eavesdrop." He continued. Baron growled, before finally turning around and rushing back over to Ray. The two stood face to face, neither on backing down.

Baron had an angrily snarl on his face, while Ray's was taken over by a sneer. Ray let out a chuckle, before finally walking away.

"I think I've wasted enough time. I have a statuette to find." Ray said, as he walked off. "Later... partner." He continued, not looking back at Baron as he did. Baron stood there, glaring holes through the back of the raccoon's head as he walked away. This wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

(Confessional -Ray)

Ray huffed as he sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Well, that was easy." Ray said, before letting out a light chuckle. "I honestly didn't think I could annoy big bad Baron THAT easily. But, hey, I was being honest. He isn't going to find that statuette; because I am. I'm an expert at this kind of thing. There is no way anyone finds that thing before me. Just watch." He continued.

(Switch to -Baron)

Baron angrily shook his head as he stared at the camera.

"Who does that Ray guy think he is?! Nobody disrespects me. Nobody! My business is MY business and does not concern that guy." Baron started, angrily. "He wants to get in my way? I don't care if he's on that pathetic group of losers I'm stuck with as a team, I'll wipe him out in a heart beat." He continued. "He better watch his back. Because he just made a HUGE mistake." He finished, clutching his fists as he did.

(Confessional End)

(With Buster and Rachel)

Buster, Rachel, and Doug were sat around The Ghastly Shadows cabin. Buster and Doug were listening to Rachel as she played her guitar. They were really getting into her music.

The two males looked at each other, small smiles on their faces, as they nodded.

"Awesome tunes, partner!" Mojo exclaimed, as he ran past the group, causing Rachel to stop playing.

"Thanks, Mojo." Rachel called back to him.

"Yep!" Mojo exclaimed, as he looked back. "You two keep up! You're killin' Mojo's vibes!" He continued. Candy and Cindy were tiredly running behind him. They honestly had no clue why they once again agreed to go running with him.

"W-w-we're... *Pant* c-c-come-coming!" Candy replied, as he and his twin sister ran past their partners. Rachel, Buster, and Doug stared at the twins as they ran past, before looking around at each other.

"They seem like they're having a good time." Buster said, sarcastically. Rachel and Doug nodded as he did. As they sat there, Carson walked up.

"Hey, morning, guys." He said.

"Good morning." Rachel replied.

"Was that you playing that music?" Carson asked, looking at Rachel. She nodded.

"It was." She replied.

"It was good. Keep it up." Carson said, causing Rachel to smile. "Anyway, I was just wondering if any of you has seen Carly this morning?" He asked. Buster and Rachel shook their heads.

"Nope. Sorry, haven't seen her." Rachel replied. After she did, Doug nodded, and pointed towards the trail.

"She walked down the trail?" Carson asked, as he looked over at Doug. Doug nodded in response. "Awesome. Thank you." He thanked him. Doug gave him a small smile and a thumbs up. Carson quickly walked off towards the trail, leaving the others sitting there.

"You know, I'm actually interested to see how that plays out." Buster said. Rachel nodded.

"I may be in a minority here, but I think they'd look cute together." She said. Doug stuck his paw out palm down, and slightly shook it from side to side. He was unsure about that. He honestly didn't know if they would or not.

"Oh! Rachel, you're playing your guitar again?!" Betty asked, excitedly, as she approached the group. She nodded.

"Yep. Just wasting time before the next challenge." She replied.

"I'd love to listen! That's if you're going to keep playing." Betty said. Rachel shrugged.

"Okay." She replied, before getting right back into playing. As soon as she got back into playing, Betty's fur spiked up and she grabbed her bandana and tied it around her head. Doug and Buster noticed this and grew very confused.

"Those tunes are sharp!" Betty exclaimed. At this point, Rachel was growing confused, too. But, it didn't stop her from continuing. Rachel continued, until Betty put her fist up and started pumping it to the beat of the song. That's when she stopped playing.

Her, Buster, and Doug all stared at Betty. She stopped pumping her fist when the music stopped. She looked around, as she pulled the bandana off of her head.

"What are you guys staring at?" Betty asked, when she noticed her partners staring at her.

"Uh..." Buster started, as he looked around at Doug and Rachel.

(Confessional -Rachel)

"Getting compliments for my playing actually makes me feel really good." Rachel started, a smile growing on her face as she did. "It's a big relief that they actually enjoy my music." She continued.

(Switch to -Buster)

Buster sat in front of the camera a smile on his face, with his tail wagging behind him.

"Rachel is a great guitarist. The music she's played for me so far is amazing!" Buster exclaimed, happily, before letting out a slight chuckle in embarrassment. "Oh, and Doug. He's uh- he's awesome, too!" He continued, letting out another embarrassed chuckle.

(Switch to -Betty)

"Now, I seriously don't know what those guys are talking about. They're acting like I'm insane or something." Betty said, confused. "They sure are a weird group of people." She continued, before shrugging.

(Switch to -Doug)

Doug sat in front of the camera with a slightly confused look on his face. After several seconds of just sitting there, he finally shrugged, not knowing what else to do.

(Confessional End)

(With Shade and Lolbit)

Shade and Lolbit had been sitting in the dining hall eating breakfast. There wasn't really too much for either one of them to do.

As they continued to slowly eat their breakfast in silence, Laura stormed in. She didn't say a word as she marched right to where the food was, grabbed two bagels without stopping, and turned right around, marching straight back to and out the door.

Shade and Lolbit watched in silence, before finally looking at each other. They were both very confused as to what just happened.

"What was that about?" Lolbit asked. Shade shrugged.

"I have no clue." He replied.

"*Sigh* does anyone ever really 'have a clue?' in this world?" Ness asked in his usual emotionless, monotone voice, as he appeared behind his two teammates. They both jumped in surprised at their partners sudden appearance.

"Ness?! Where did you even come from?!" Shade asked, as he clutched his chest.

"*Sigh* the same place every tortured soul enters this dark, cruel existence. My parents and their misguided love-" Ness started, before being interrupted.

"-Okay. That's enough. We get it." Lolbit said, not wanting to hear the end of his story.

(Confessional -Shade)

"Okay, it seems like Ness just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Honestly." Shade started, before shaking his head. "I mean... the way he's so... negative about everything is inane. I've never met a more negative person in my entire life!" He continued.

(Switch to -Lolbit)

"If I could, I would definitely exchange Ness, for Ennard." Lolbit started. "Definitely." She continued, after thinking about that thought for several seconds.

(Switch to -Ness)

Ness sat in front of the camera, gloomy expression and all.

"*Sigh* I guess Shade and Lolbit just can't understand the truth. They're just as lost as the rest of us." Ness said.

(Confessional End)

(With Carson)

Carson had listened to Doug and decided to take a walk down the trial on his search for Carly. He didn't even make it too far before he heard talking. He knew almost immediately that it was Moxie. He was hoping that Carly was with her.

He picked up his pace as he rounded a corner. What he hadn't known was that Carly and Moxie were getting ready to round that same corner. Before he saw what was coming, he crashed into Carly, sending both of them to the ground.

"Ow..." Carly groaned as she sat there rubbing her head. Moxie leaned down next to her to see if she was okay. Carson went wide eyed when he realized what he had just done.

"Oh my gosh! C-Carly! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" Carson started, frantically, before being cut off.

"-It's okay. Really." Carly said. Carson quickly jumped to his feet and extended his hand down to her to help her up. Moxie and Bonnet immediately noticed the blush form on her face. They smirked at each other as they stood up. Carly grabbed Carson's hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

"Seriously, though. I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to run into you. I was just out here looking for you, and-" Carson started, before stopping. He realized that he had just openly admitted that he was actually seeking her out. Carly slightly blushed at his slip.

"Y-you were... looking for me?" She asked, a little embarrassed. Carson looked away, before scratching the back of his head.

"Well, yeah. I just wanted to see if... everything was okay. A-and to see if maybe y-you'd like to join me for breakfast?" He replied, sheepishly. Moxie and Bonnet stood there with smirks on their faces, as they watched the two nervous competitors have a stuttery and nervous conversation.

"S-sure. I'd l-like that." Carly replied. She was trying her hardest to keep her cool, but it seemed like it was impossible to do.

"C-cool." Carson said, a small smile growing on his face as he did.

"Yep." Carly said. After, they stood in an awkward silence for several seconds, before Carson finally spoke again.

"Well, we better head back to camp if we're going to get breakfast." He said. Carly nodded.

"Yeah, we better." She said. After she did, the three... or four competitors headed back towards camp.

(Confessional -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera with his head down towards the floor, pulling on his hair.

"I'm such a doofus! How could I run into her like that?! She probably thinks I'm a fool, she just didn't want to admit it to my face." Carson said, as he shook his head. "But, hey. Breakfast is a start. She wouldn't have agreed to it if she thought I was a fool, right?" He continued.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera, a slightly embarrassed look on her face. She was looking anywhere but at the actual camera.

"Carson is sweet. I just really wish I wasn't so... nervous around him. I get he thinks I'm some kind of stuttering weirdo or something." Carly said, sadly.

(Switch to -Moxie and Bonnet)

Moxie and Bonnet looked at each other before squealing in excitement.

"They are so adorable!" Moxie exclaimed.

"I know, right?!" Bonnet exclaimed.

"We HAVE to get them together!" Moxie exclaimed.

"Do you think we can?" Bonnet asked. Moxie nodded.

"I know we can! And we aren't going to stop until we do!" Moxie replied.

(Confessional End)

(With Laura)

Laura was aimlessly walking around camp. She was ignoring everyone as she did, even her own partners. They were confused as to what she was doing, but none of them wanted to go and ask her.

She was frustrated. Frustrated with herself. Frustrated with her team's three loss losing streak. And she was starting to grow frustrated with her partners' unwillingness to cooperate with her. Well, that last one was mainly Baron. But still.

As she paced back and fourth, Chester dropped down from a tree in front of her. Out of instinct, she defensively punched forward, nailing Chester gut. Chester leaned forward, gasping for air. Laura went wide eyed when she saw who she hit.

"M-mornin', L-L-Laura." Chester gasped out, as he held onto his stomach.

"Chester, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It was an instinct." Laura said, as she placed a hand on back to try and help him.

"This is n-nothin' compared to the a-amount of pain I use ta go t-through at the farm. So... I'm okay. I think." Chester said.

"Still. I apologize." Laura said.

As Laura and Chester stood there, Carly, Carson, Moxie, and Bonnet came walking down the trail. They stopped and walked towards their teammates when they noticed them.

"Is everything okay?" Moxie asked, when she noticed Chester doubled over.

"Yep! P-peachy!" Chester exclaimed, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Are you sure? 'Cause you look like you were just punched in the gut or something." Carson said. Chester looked up at Laura, before turning his attention back to Carson. He shook his head.

"N-nope! Nothin' like that." Chester replied.

"If he says he's fine, he's fine. He's a soldier. Right, Chester?" Laura said, curiously. Chester nodded.

"Yep!" He replied. With his response, Laura smiled. She gave him a nice hard pat on the back, that made him fall to the ground.

"I'm okay!" Chester exclaimed, his voice being muffled by the grass. Laura, Carson, Carly, Moxie, and Bonnet all stared down at him.

"Look, I need to talk to you guys about something while were together." Laura said, turning her attention from Chester, to her other three teammates. "Chester, can you hear me?" She asked, looking back down at her downed partner. He nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

"What's up?" Carson asked.

"This losing streak thing-" Laura started, before being interrupted.

"-I know, you've told us about before every challenge so far. We're trying. But you can't blame us for all of the losses." Bonnet said.

"I know I can't. And that's not what I'm doing. So don't think it is." Laura said. "Look. I may sound like a broken record at this point. But, I know this team is capable of winning. And I want to prove to everyone that we are. We were close to winning the last challenge. Closer than we have gotten before. So winning IS possible." She continued. "And I know what you're all probably thinking. 'This isn't our whole team! What about Baron and Ray?!' Well, I'll tell you about Baron and Ray. They don't seem like they care about this team too much. More so Baron than anything. But, that doesn't mean Ray is innocent. He's showed that he CAN be a team player. I'll give Baron some props, because he has, too. But, I've realized that if we want to be successful, we HAVE to be a team constantly. We HAVE to be willing to help each other. And all of you have showed that you ARE willing to do that. Because all of you ARE teams players, and I thank you for that." She finished. Her partners had been listening to every word she had said. After she finished, they looked around at each other. As they were processing her words, they were interrupted.

(Air Horns Blow)

"All competitors meet me in the middle of camp for today's challenge!" Marionette's voice exclaimed over the intercom. After Marionette was done, Laura looked around at her teammates.

"This is a must win situation. Can we pull it off this time?" Laura asked. Her partners nodded.

"We have to. There's no other option." Carson said, getting Laura to look at him and nod.

"You're right. There isn't." She said. "We're a team. And as a team, I know we can win this time, right?" She continued, as she stuck her paw in the middle of the group. Chester finally pushed himself up, looking around at his partners, before adding his paw to the stack.

"You're darn tootin we can!" Chester exclaimed.

"Yeah, we can." Carson said, putting his hand in. Carly looked over at him, before quickly adding her paw. After everyone else was in, they looked at Moxie and Bonnet.

"Yeah! We can, right, Bonnet?!" Moxie asked, as she threw her paw in the middle. Bonnet nodded.

"Right!" She exclaimed, before adding her tiny paw on top. Laura smiled around at her teammates, nodding as she did.

"Not a team player?" A voice asked, as the owner walked out from behind a tree. The Charming Lights looked over and saw Ray approaching them.

"You heard that?" Laura asked. Ray nodded.

"I did." He replied.

"Ray, I didn't mean it like that. I was just saying I don't know where you stand as far as the team goes. And we need all of our partners on the same page, ready and willing to work as a unit." Laura explained. Ray slowly approached his partners. He didn't look amused, but he didn't look angry either.

"I've been helping since we got here, haven't I?" Ray asked. Laura nodded.

"You have. I apologize." She replied. Ray shook his head.

"Whatever. Lets just get going." He said, as he walked past his partners and towards the center of camp. Laura watched him walk ahead, before looking back at her other teammates.

"He's right. Come on." She said, motioning them to follow her. They did.

(Confessional -Laura)

"This repetitive streak of failure we've been having to endure ends TODAY!" Laura started, before shaking her head. "I've given my team pep talk, after pep talk, after pep talk trying to convince them that we all need to be on the same page if we're going to win. And we HAVE to win." She continued.

(Confessional End)

(In The Middle of Camp)

Laura and The Charming Lights members she had been with were the last to arrive in the middle of camp. The others had already been there waiting. Baron huffed when they walked up.

"It's about time you guys showed up." He said. Laura looked him. She wasn't amused with his sarcastic comment, but decided to let it go. The last thing she wanted was to say something that would make him mad and end up costing them the challenge.

Laura ignored him, but that didn't stop Ray from flashing him a sneer. Baron growled in anger as he once again balled his fists.

As the competitors stood around waiting, they were startled by a loud trumpet playing.

"Here ye, here ye! Peasants gather 'round! Your Majesty Boss Man Mr. Sir has arrived!" Mark exclaimed, as he walked up dressed like a court jester, and carrying a trumpet. Everyone stood there staring at him like he was crazy. Even Betty and Ness joined in.

"Hey, you oversized man-child, you call me a peasant again and I'm going to rip that stupid pink mustache off of you face." Baron said, clearly unamused with Mark's introduction.

"Mark, that was better! I may have to start letting you sleep inside!" Marionette said with a large grin on his face, as he walked up.

"Finally! I'm moving the *Bleep* up! YESSSSSS! HAHA!" Mark yelled, before throwing his hands up and running around. After him doing that for almost a minute, he finally stopped. "*Bleep* yeah!" He exclaimed, a little more tired out than before.

"You finished?" Marionette asked, getting Mark to look at him. He held his left index finger up, letting him know he just needed another minute.

"*Bleep* YEAH! *Bleep*! *Bleep*! *Bleep*! YEAH!" Mark yelled, as he again ran around with his hands up. Marionette looked down at his watch, as Mark continued to run around screaming. About a minute passed before he finally stopped.

"Finished?" Marionette asked, Mark nodded.

"Yep!" He replied. Marionette sighed.

"Good." He said. Everyone else was just standing in silence staring at Mark.

"What?" Mark asked, as he looked around. Everyone remained silent.

"Okay. Lets ignore him and move on. Now, today's challenge is actually quite simple." Marionette started. The competitors let out a slight of relief. "Do you remember those statues you had to gather the pieces for and build a few days ago?" He asked. The competitors nodded in response. "Well, I had those statues chiseled out of stone in a larger size, because quite frankly, as awesome as the smaller one was, I deserve bigger! So, that gets us into today's challenge. Ya see, when the statues were chiseled, they didn't chisel them in the spot that I actually wanted them to be in. So, today's challenge is you guys will have to carry and plant the statues in the spot that I feel the most necessary." He exclaimed.

"Okay. And what spot is that?" Baron asked. Marionette grinned.

"Right up on the very tip top of that cliff over looking the lake." Marionette replied, as he pointed to the large cliff in the distance.

"You can't be serious." Baron said, not very amused with Marionette's choice of spot.

"Oh, but I am." Marionette replied. "And the statues are at the opposite end of the trail." He continued, pointing towards the trail. "There's a Total Drama Classic competitor waiting by the statutes with an advantage for the first team that gets there." He finished. As soon as he said that, every competitor took off running down the trail, not even waiting for him to say go.

Marionette didn't look at all amused by them running off and getting the challenge started before he could actually get it started.

"Do you think it would have killed them to wait an extra five seconds so I could finish talking and say go?" Marionette asked, as he stared at the trail. Nightmare, who was still stood next to him, shrugged. He honestly didn't care what they did.

(Confessional -Shade)

"A challenge where we have to carry a stone statue across an island and up a mountain is a bit ridiculous. But, we have a three teammate advantage over The Charming Lights. Plus, when we make it to the statues first, we get another advantage. Whatever that may be. So, I'm thinking we already have this challenge won. No doubt about it." Shade said.

(Switch to -Candy and Cindy)

Candy and Cindy were tiredly leaned up against each other, as they stared into the camera.

"I'm willing to bet that trying to carry a statue up a mountain is still going to be less of a workout than going on a morning run with Mojo." Candy said. Cindy tiredly nodded in agreement.

"I think I'd rather do that than go on another morning run with Mojo." Cindy said. This time Candy was the one that nodded in agreement.

(Switch to -Ray)

Ray sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed. He let out a huff as an annoyed smirk grew on his face.

"Hearing my 'teammates' talk about me not being a 'team player' is a joke. Heck, I think I've done more for that team than most of my teammates have." Ray started, before shaking his head. "Whatever. Let Laura think what she wants. If it was up to me, I would have skipped teams and gone straight to every competitor for themselves." He continued. "Besides, as much for this 'team' thing that I am, I'd rather work alone. It's what I do best." He finished.

(Switch to -Laura)

"Okay. Things are getting serious here. This challenge doesn't seem all too difficult to complete if everyone is actually working together as a team should. And, if we make it to the statues first, we get an advantage. Whatever the advantage is should make things easier. Hopefully." Laura said.

(Confessional End)

All the competitors had been in a race down the trail. They were so focused on getting to statues before the others, that they weren't even running with their partners.

Mojo and Laura had taken the lead in the front of the group. They glanced at each other. Laura looked determined to get there first, while Mojo had a confident smirk plastered on his face.

"Sorry, ma'am, but Mojo ain't losin' ta you in a race twice in row!" Mojo exclaimed, as he ran just ahead of Laura. She grew even more determined as she picked up her pace and caught back up to him.

"Hate to break it to you, jock. But, yeah you are." Laura said, as she passed him. Mojo frowned, before picking up his pace once again.

Everyone else was relatively close together as they ran behind.

"Hey. Maybe we should try and get the team together and catch up with Laura." Carson suggested, as he looked over at Carly and Moxie, who were running next to him.

"That's a good idea. You two go on ahead, I'll try and get everyone together." Moxie said, before making her way towards Chester. Carson and Carly picked up their pace, running past Doug, who had previously been ahead of them.

Moxie managed to make her way through the large group of competitors, getting to Chester like she needed to.

"Hey, try and catch up to Carson and Carly. We're making our way to Laura." Moxie said. Chester looked at her and nodded.

"Smart thinkin', partner!" Chester exclaimed, before rushing towards his previously mentioned partners.

Chelsea, who had been behind Chester watching him, had overheard what Moxie had said. She glared at her, before rushing towards her nearest partner, Shade.

"Hey, just so you know, Moxie is getting all of The Charming Lights together so they can catch up to Laura." Chelsea said, getting Shade to look at her.

"Yeah, well she's not the only one that can get her team together and towards the front." Shade started. "Help me try and tell the others to do the same thing. We aren't losing this one." He continued. Usually Chelsea wouldn't take orders. But, she was way too pretty to lose a challenge.

Chelsea made her way to her nearest partners, Buster and Rachel, and told them the plan. They nodded, before making their way towards Mojo. Shade did the same thing, letting Ness know, even though he really didn't want to.

As Moxie made her rounds trying to gather her partners, she noticed The Ghastly Shadows doing the same exact thing she was doing. She looked around, confused as to what was going on.

"Word of advice. Next time, don't be so loud with your plans, freakshow." Chelsea said, as she ran past. Moxie and Bonnet looked at her. Moxie was cursing herself mentally for being too loud about the plan, while Bonnet was glaring holes through the chicken.

"Nice job. Now were exactly where we started." Baron said, as he past the already annoyed with herself vixen. Moxie sighed and shook her head.

(Confessional -Moxie and Bonnet)

"Maybe I should start being a little more quiet when I talk about plans like that." Moxie said. Bonnet patted her on the arm, giving her a sympathetic look as she did.

"Don't worry, Moxie, it could have happened to anyone." Bonnet said.

"Yeah, if you're a loud mouthed stupid idiot like me." Moxie said, looking down towards the floor, sadly. Bonnet continued to pat her arm, trying to comfort her.

(Confessional End)

It didn't take too long after that for both teams to be running behind their respective partner. Laura and Mojo were still leading the charge; racing neck and neck towards the statues. They both really wanted that advantage.

"Oh snap! Mojo sees the statues! Advantage here I come!" Mojo exclaimed in an excited voice, as he somehow quickened his pace. Laura snarled, before putting everything she had into trying to get ahead of Mojo. She beat him in a race before, so she knew she could do it again.

Everyone else ran behind, not really sure how Mojo and Laura were able to run at the insane speeds they were currently running at.

Mojo and Laura were neck and neck once again, as they neared the statues. They didn't see the Total Drama Classic competitor that Marionette had been talking about, though.

As Mojo and Laura were closing in on the statues, Baron growled in frustration when he noticed Mojo taking the lead. There was no way he was going to lose for challenges in a row. He remembered Marionette saying "First team to the statues gets the advantage" keyword being TEAM. He looked over at The Ghastly Shadows, and saw Ness was just a little further behind than his partners. He smirked, before casually moving towards him. Without anyone noticing, he quickly shoved him off the trail and into a bush, before moving back towards his own team like nothing happened.

"Ow..." Ness said in his still emotionless voice, as he lay upside down in the bush.

Mojo had past Laura and made it to the statues with his team right behind him. They cheered as they did.

"Woo-hoo! I told you Mojo wasn't losin' again!" Mojo exclaimed, as he threw his paws up. The Charming Lights groaned as The Ghastly Shadows celebrated.

"Wait a minute. You're missing someone." Moxie pointed out, as she looked over at her opponents.

"What?" Shade said, curiously, as he looked around at his team. That's when he noticed Ness wasn't with them. "Where's Ness?!" He exclaimed. Baron smirked.

"Looks like you don't win after all." He said.

"Yep. They don't. Charming Lights, you guys get the advantage." A voice said, getting everyone's attention. They looked past the statues and saw a familiar face walking towards them. "You know, I was always a fan of advantages. They made things easier." They continued.

"How were you a fan of advantages? You only competed for less than half of one season." Ray said.

"Yeah?! Because everyone was scared that Jeremy was going to win! Then you would have seen my face on all of the billboards!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Look, I don't care. Just give us our advantage already." Baron said, clearly not in the mood to listen to Jeremy complain.

"Fine. Here." Jeremy said, before wheeling out a wheel barrel from behind one of the statues.

"That's our advantage?! A wheel barrel?!" Baron asked. "That statue has to weigh like two thousand pounds!" He continued. Jeremy looked at the statues, before looking back at Baron.

"Sucks for you guys." He started, before looking over at The Ghastly Shadows. "And sucks for you guys even worse." He continued. They didn't look too thrilled.

"Alright, we'll make do. It's better than nothing." Laura said, as she stared at the wheel barrel.

"Yeah, it sure is." Baron said, sarcastically, before huffing, as he walked over to the statue. "Lets get a move on. I want to get this over with." He continued. Laura nodded, before looking back at her teammates.

"Moxie, Bonnet, get the wheel barrel over there and hold it steady. Everyone else, help Baron and I get it in there." Laura said, everyone nodded, before doing as they were told.

The Ghastly Shadows stood there watching for serval seconds, before Shade finally shook his head.

"We have to hurry and get this moving. We're at a disadvantage now." Shade said, his partners nodded, before they all rushed over to the second statue.

"Don't worry, Mojo's got this!" Mojo said, before he single handedly went to lift the statue.

"Uh... Mojo, I don't think that's a good idea." Buster said.

"Don't worry, I workout." Mojo said, as he continued to try and lift it. Buster looked over at The Charming Lights, as they struggled to get the statue up high enough to where they could get it in the wheel barrel.

"Okay, we don't have time for this. Lets move." Shade said, as he motioned for his teammates to help the struggling Mojo. They all circled the statue and heaved it up. Between the ten of them, they were able to get it up. But, they were still struggling.

Laura went wide eyed as she watched The Ghastly Shadows start carrying their statue away.

"Okay, we need to use every bit of strength we can muster!" Laura exclaimed.

"What do you think we're doing?!" Baron exclaimed. Jeremy chuckled as he walked up to the struggling Lights.

"You guys have the advantage and you're STILL losing!" He exclaimed. Baron growled in anger.

"Shut up!" He yelled, angrily.

"Oh man, am I making you mad?" Jeremy asked, mockingly. The only thing he was doing was making Baron mad, which was distracting him from helping his team.

"Baron! Ignore him, please?!" Laura exclaimed, as her and the others continued to struggle. Baron growled again before angrily using every bit of strength he could muster, and getting the statue up just high enough for his team to get it into the wheel barrel. As it fell in, it pretty much flattened the sides.

Baron quickly let go before rushing towards Jeremy, who jumped and took off running into the woods. Baron was going to go after him, before Laura grabbed the back of his vest to stop him.

"Let him go! We need your help if we're going to win!" She said. Baron shrugged her paw off, as he stared ahead at Jeremy, as he disappeared into the woods.

"Guys, we're wasting time!" Moxie exclaimed, as she looked back at Baron and Laura.

"Please, we need your help." Laura pleaded again, getting Baron to look at her.

"Fine." He replied in his gruff voice. "Lets get this over with." He continued, before making his way to the wheel barrel. He grabbed the wooden handles and started rolling it. Most of the others were making sure it didn't fall out. A small smile crept onto Laura's face, as she watched her teammates finally work together.

(Confessional -Laura)

"Okay, knowing that all of my hard work trying to get everyone on the same page is paying off, really makes all of the hard work worth it." Laura said.

(Confessional End)

(With The Ghastly Shadows)

The Ghastly Shadows hadn't made it too far away from the starting point. As they struggled to carry the statue, Shade noticed Ness lying upside down in a bush.

"Ness! Get up and help us!" He exclaimed.

"*Sigh* I've tried. But just like trying to succeed in life, I've failed just like everyone else." Ness replied. Shade growled in frustration.

"I'll be right back!" Shade exclaimed, before letting go of the statue and rushing towards Ness. Without Shade's strength, his partners were close to dropping the statue. Shade ran over to the bush and grabbed the back of Ness' belt, pulling back to his feet. "Lets go!" He exclaimed, before pushing Ness towards their struggling partners.

As they made their way back to their partners, The Charming Lights flew past them. Shade was shocked when he saw all of them, including Baron, actually working as a team.

"Shade, come on!" Buster exclaimed, as he struggled to hold the statue. Shade was broke away from The Charming Lights, and immediately headed for his team. He once again grabbed the statue, and they continued on their way.

(Confessional -Shade)

"Okay, them working together was unexpected. But, that doesn't mean we still don't have a chance win this challenge." Shade started. "We've pulled off the win in the last three challenges, so I know we can do it again." He continued. "Besides, how long does anyone think those guys can actually stay working together? They'll crumble. I know they will." He finished.

(Confessional End)

(With The Charming Lights)

The Charming Lights had been doing great. They were almost at the end of the trail already. They had almost lost the statue a couple of times. But, they managed to get ahold of it.

As they continued to make their way to the finish line, Chester noticed the front wheel wobbling.

"Uh... y'all, I think we may have a problem." He said.

"What?" Laura asked.

"Uh... the wheel it's-" Chester was stammering, before being interrupted.

"Come on! Spit it out! What's the problem?!" Baron asked.

"Livin' on a farm my whole life I know what a wheel barrel about the give in looks like. And this wheel barrel looks like its about to give in." Chester replied, pointing down towards the front wheel. Laura looked to where he was pointing and saw what he was talking about.

"Okay. Don't panic. Just stay focused." Laura said.

"How are we supposed to stay focused when this 'advantage' is about to become as useless as not having it?" Baron asked, clearly annoyed with the situation.

"If it happens, it happens. But, until then, we go as far as we can with it. Besides, we're about to be back in camp." Laura said, as she pointed to the end of the trail.

"Yeah, but we still have to get this stupid thing up that mountain over there." Ray said, pointing to the cliff in the distance.

"We'll get it there. Don't worry." Laura said, trying to reassure her team.

(With The Ghastly Shadows)

For having to carry the statue, The Ghastly Shadows were actually making good progress. It had been a few minutes since The Charming Lights had passed them, and they new they were getting close to camp.

They were all getting pretty tired with how far they were having to carry it. But, they weren't willing to give up a win that easily.

"Are y-you guys o-okay?" Shade asked.

"D-define 'okay'." Lolbit said.

"T-this thing I-I-is heavy!" Cindy exclaimed.

"M-my legs f-f-fell like jello!" Candy exclaimed.

"S-Shade, we aren't going t-to be a-able to get this t-thing up to the top of t-t-that cliff." Rachel struggled to say.

"S-she's right, dude. We need t-to come u-up with s-something." Buster said.

(The Charming Lights)

The run through camp wasn't that bad. The wheel barrel had managed to keep its tire, as they approached the base of the mountain. That's when they knew things were going to get tougher.

"Okay, are you guys ready?" Laura asked. Without giving an answer, Baron started pushing the wheel barrel up the path to the top of the mountain. His partners quickly regained their positions to make sure they didn't lose the statue. Laura looked down at the wheel, seeing that it was more wobbly than it had been previously.

Once they started up, Laura noticed that Baron was starting to have trouble pushing it because he was having to push it up a slant now. Ray left his position and moved to the back where Baron was.

"You take one, I'll take one." Ray said, Baron huffed.

"I don't need your help." He replied, not even glancing over at the raccoon.

"Look, you do. Because if you don't take it, you're going to roll all the way back down the mountain, along with our chances of winning. And if that happens, you and I both know who will be getting voted offtonight." Ray said, Baron gave him a very annoyed glance, realizing that he was right. He moved over, allowing Ray to take the left handle, while he kept hold of the right.

Laura moved over and took Ray's position on the side. She nodded, happy that Baron hadn't lost his cool yet. They were close to winning, and she was glad about that.

(Confessional -Baron)

"Instead of getting Ray's help, which I didn't need, I would have much rather pushed him down the mountain and watched him roll." Baron started, before shaking his head. "The only reason I accepted his help was because I knew that if we did end up losing this challenge, I know my 'team' will vote me off." He continued.

(Switch to -Ray)

"You know, realistically, I could have let Baron continue on on his own, watched him cost us the challenge, and laughed as he got sent hometonight. But, the last thing I need is for my... teammates... to think is that I purposely us the challenge by not offering to help him." Ray said.

(Confessional End)

(With The Ghastly Shadows)

The Ghastly Shadows made it halfway through camp, before they finally had to stop.

"We have to think of something, and quick." Lolbit said, as she stopped to take a breath. Shade stood there trying to come up with a plan to make it easier for them to get the statue up the mountain.

As Shade thought, Doug looked around. That's when he noticed a pile of old sheet metal, and some rope lying by the dumpster outside of the dining hall. He smiled as he walked over to them. He grabbed a nicely sized piece of metal and all the rope, before heading back over to his partners.

"Okay, what about-" Shade started, before stopping, once he noticed Doug tying the rope to the piece of metal. "Doug, what are you doing?" He asked. Doug looked up at him, before pointing to the statue, then the metal, then their partners, then the rope. A bright smile grew on Shade's face.

"A sled! Doug, That's a great idea!" Shade exclaimed. Doug gave him a thumbs up, before going back to what he was doing.

About three minutes passed, before everything was ready. As a team, they lifted the statue up and sat it down on the piece of sheet metal. After, they lined up and tied the rope to themselves like a string of harnesses. Ness agreed to stand back and hold onto the statue, even though Shade didn't think that was a good idea.

After everything was set up, The Ghastly Shadows got to work in pulling the statue up the mountain. And it was so much easier for them than having to carry it.

(Confessional -Mojo)

"Mojo's got to give Doug props. With how quiet he is, I thought he was a little weird." Mojo said. "Guess not." He continued, shrugging as he did.

(Switch to -Rachel)

Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Wow, Doug is pretty smart. I wish he talked more." Rachel said.

(Switch to -Doug)

Doug had a very proud look on his face, as he nodded at the camera.

(Confessional End)

The Charming Lights were closing in on the top of the mountain. They were so close, they could taste victory. Laura was honestly surprised that the wheel barrel had held up as good as it had.

A smile crossed her face when she realized that they were finally about to win a challenge. However, it was quickly wiped away when The Ghastly Shadows flew past them on a makeshift sled.

Ness had been standing on the sled making sure the statue didn't fall, while the others were tied to it by makeshift rope harnesses, pulling it up the mountain. Baron went wide eyed when they passed them. He growled in frustration knowing that they had gone through way too much trouble to lose now.

"Woo-hoo! We got this, team!" Mojo exclaimed, happily. This just angered Baron more.

"I don't think we're going to win this one." Alexa said, as she stared up at The Ghastly Shadows.

"Don't lose hope just yet. We can still win." Laura said.

The Ghastly Shadows were so caught up in the fact that they were about to win, they hadn't noticed that the rope they had been using was tearing not only because of the weight of the statue, but because of how old it actually was.

Baron caught win of this as The Charming Lights caught back up to them. He smiled a very devious smile when he noticed the rope on the lift getting ready to tear. That's when he got an idea. He pulled the pocket knife he had out of his pocket, and when he got close enough he quickly cut the left rope of the sled without anyone noticing.

This happened just as The Ghastly Shadows reached the top of the mountain. When the right rope snapped and the sled started sliding backwards, Ness tried to alert his team, but it was too late. The sled slid backwards with Ness and the statue on it, as the rest of The Ghastly Shadows reached the top.

"Yes! We won!" Cindy exclaimed.

Shade quickly turned around to see the statue, his eyes grew as wide as saucers when he saw that Ness and the statue were nowhere to be seen.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No." He repeated over, and over again as he walked to the side and looked down.

"Looks like you don't win after all, huh?" Baron said, mockingly, as he and The Charming Lights appeared at the top.

"W-what happened?!" Buster asked.

"Looks like the rope broke..." Rachel replied, as she held up the torn end of the rope.

Shade shook his head in utter disbelief and shock at what had just happened. As he and the rest of his team stood there speechless, Marionette walked up.

"Yes! It looks fantastic up here! Now you'll be able to see this handsome face every time you come to the island!" Marionette exclaimed, as he observed his newly placed statue. "Oh, and after a shocking turn of events, it looks like the winners of today's challenge are The Charming Lights!" He exclaimed. The Charming Lights cheered happily as he did.

"Yes! We finally did it!" Moxie exclaimed, as she and Bonnet hugged.

"I knew we could, team! I knew we could!" Laura exclaimed, happily. Even Ray had a small smirk on his face. Baron stood there with his arms crossed still. The only thing he cared about was the fact that they weren't going to be in the Bonfire Ceremony again.

"Ghastly Shadows, I will see you guystonightat your first Bonfire Ceremony of the season." Marionette said, looking over towards the less than enthused Ghastly Shadows.

(Confessional -Shade)

"Okay, okay. That sucks. But, we were bound to lose eventually... I guess." Shade started, before looking off to the side. "Yeah, I'm surprised The Charming Lights finally managed to beat us. But, will it happen again? No way." He continued, shaking his head as he did.

(Switch to -Lolbit)

"I can't believe we finally lost." Lolbit started, before shaking her head. "I mean, it's about time that The Charming Lights finally won a challenge. But, still. It's... losing for the first time is weird feeling." She continued.

(Switch to -Candy and Cindy)

"Oh crud! We lost!" Cindy exclaimed.

"That means our winning streak is over!" Candy exclaimed, looking over at Cindy, who grew wide eyed.

"Nooooooo!" They exclaimed in unison.

"I was proud of our three wins in a row!" Candy exclaimed.

"I know, Candy. Me, too!" Cindy exclaimed. "But, this just means we can start our new reign now!" She continued.

"You're right! And that new reign starts right now!" Candy exclaimed. Cindy cheered, before her and Candy high fived.

(Switch to -Betty)

"Hmm. So this is how The Charming Lights felt after losing." Betty started, as she looked off towards the side of the room. She shook her head, before looking back at the camera. "I don't like it." She continued, before slightly twitching, messing her fur up. "In fact, I hate it just as much as I hate each and everyone one of those little pukes that I'm having to compete against." She said in a dark, hateful tone. She glared at the camera, before once again slightly twitch. She giggled, before flattening her fur back down.

(Switch to -Ness)

Ness sat in front of the camera his usual emotionlessly gloomy expression on his face.

"*Sigh* We lost. Losing is a dissatisfaction that everyone faces in this thing we call life. No matter how hard people try, everyone loses in the end. No one wins in life. No one." Ness said in his emotionless, monotone voice.

(Switch to -Buster)

"Well, that sucks. We lost our first challenge." Buster started, before shaking his head.

(Switch to -Rachel)

"Our first loss. They may be our opponents right now, but I have to admit, I am kinda happy for The Charming Lights that they finally won a challenge. Even if it put us in this situation." Rachel started. "I just hope my team doesn't vote me off first. That would really suck." She continued, now a little worried that her team was going to vote her off.

(Switch to -Mojo)

"Oh man, Mojo ain't use to losin' like that. No way! Mojo's a winner, and I always have been!" Mojo exclaimed. "But, just because we lost once, doesn't mean Team Mojo... or Ghastly Shadows, ain't still tha team to beat!" He continued.

(Switch to -Doug)

Doug sat in front of the camera shaking his head in disappointment at his teams first loss.

(Switch to -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera snapping more selfies of herself. Several selfies later, she finally acknowledged the camera.

"Yeah, whatever, our team lost. But, that doesn't mean I'm going anywhere. There are plenty of people on this team that are way more useless than me. Not that I'm saying I'm useless." Chelsea started, finally looking at the camera at the last part. "

(Confessional End)

(At Bonfire Ceremony)

"Ew. You think it would kill these cheapskates to get some padded chairs or something for this stupid thing?" Chelsea asked, not too enthused about having to sit on a tree stump.

"Hopefully this won't take long. Just deal with it." Shade said, looking over at her.

"Ghastly Shadows, welcome. This is obviously a new thing to you considering you somehow managed to win the first three challenges this season with no problem." Marionette started. "So, since you guys have never been here before, I will graciously explain how this is going to work. Okay, firstly: I have ten breadsticks on this plate; there are eleven of you. If I call your name, you will receive a breadstick. If you do not have a breadstick before they are gone, you will be eliminated. If you are eliminated you must walk all the way to the Dock of Shame, with your head down in shame, where you will be given a free ride in the Catapult of Losers." He explained.

"The Catapult of losers?" Shade said, curiously.

"Yep! The Catapult of Losers!" Marionette exclaimed.

"So... if we get eliminated, you're going to launch us off of the island... in an actual catapult?" Rachel asked. Marionette proudly nodded in response.

"Yep!" He replied.

"Are you insane?" Rachel asked. Marionette shook his head.

"Nope. And besides, Rowan, Ennard, and Jackie seemed to enjoy the ride." He replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure they did." Shade muttered.

"Anyways, lets get the fun started! Shall we?" Marionette said curiously, a grin growing on his face as he did. "Okay. First breadstick of the night goes to... Buster." He called, as he tossed Buster a breadstick.

"Next breadstick goes to... Rachel." Marionette called, as he tossed Rachel a breadstick.

"Then we have Mojo... and Lolbit." Marionette called, before tossing the two competitors breadsticks.

"Chelsea, Candy, and Cindy are also safe tonight." Marionette called, before tossing the three competitors breadsticks.

"Betty..." Marionette called, before tossing Betty a breadstick.

"And... Shade." Marionette called, before tossing Shade a breadstick. "Ness, Doug, looks like one of you is about to get launched!" He exclaimed.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Doug looked over at Ness, who was seemed to be staring into space.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Doug looked back towards Marionette, watching him as he slowly moved the final breadstick back and fourth between himself and Ness.

Ness didn't look all too worried, but Doug, his worry was kind of starting to show.

"And the final breadstick of the night goes to..." Marionette started, before stopping, as he continued to move the last breadstick back and fourth.

Doug slid to the edge of his seat, silently hoping Marionette called his name. Ness continued to sit there with a blank, emotionless expression on his face. He still didn't look worried.

"Hmmm..." Marionette hummed, as he stopped the breadstick in the middle of the two competitors. A smirk grew on his face, as he continued to let the tension build.

About a minute of tension building, pure silence passed. Doug nervously looked over at Ness again, who's blank expression remained.

"...Doug." Marionette finally called, before tossing the very relieved Doug the final breadstick. Doug lit up as he caught it. "Ness, guess your team didn't care too much for that negative attitude of yours. Time to get going." He continued.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

"*Sigh*" Ness let out a very emotionless sigh, as he continued to stare ahead. Everyone stared at him, wondering what he was going to do next. "Everyone goes through getting eliminated in life at some point. So there's no reason to be surprised when it happens." He said. Marionette frowned.

"Okay Mister 'No Sunshine Only Death and Despair', it's time for you to go." Marionette said. Ness sighed again, before standing up and starting his walk to the dock.

He took his sweet time getting there, which annoyed Marionette further. But, once he did get there, he walked down it and towards the catapult.

"*Sigh* this thing looks as safe as our current polluted ecosystem." Ness said. Marionette shook his head.

"Don't care. Now get in!" Marionette said, before shoving Ness upside down into the basket. Ness tried to position himself upright, but Marionette didn't wait for him to do so. He quickly pulled the lever launching Ness into the horizon.

"Ahhhhhh..." Ness screamed as he twinkled into a star in the distance. His scream was flat, monotone, and emotionless just like his personality.

"Even his scream is depressing." Marionette said, before once again shaking his head. "And after a... honestly not so shocking elimination, what'll happen next?!" He exclaimed. "Will Chelsea go through with her plan to recruit Chester and Alexa? With tension building between Ray and Baron, will Laura be able to keep her team working together? And which Total Drama alumni will show up next?!" He asked. "Find out all of these answers and more, next time on Total... Drama... Fazbear... Returns!" He finished.

* * *

And that's it for chapter four, and Negative Ness' run on the show!

That's four over ten thousand word chapters in a row, lets see if I can keep up the streak next week!

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed and I will see you all in the next chapter!


	6. Sandcastle Flagtection

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Returns, our two teams were given the challenge of trying to retrieve a devilishly good looking statue from one side of the island, and delivering it to the other with nothing but the power of teamwork... and the crummy old wheel barrel advantage that The Charming Lights were awarded with." Marionette started. "Things got heated between Charming Lights members Ray and Baron, after Baron was caught eavesdropping on his own partners. Seriously though, if those two were to get into a fist fight, who would your money be on? Buster and Rachel's blooming friendship continued to blossom, all due to the fact that Rachel can mediocrely play the guitar. She's no professional *Shrugs*. But their moment would be interrupted by crazy Betty and the secret she still has yet to tell her teammates about!" He continued. "But, in the end, after Doug's plan to use a quickly thrown together sleigh to get his team's statue up to the top of the hill backfired, Laura surprised us all by somehow getting her team working together long enough to pick up their first win of the season, sending The Ghastly Shadows to their first Bonfire Ceremony, where Negative Ness would be sent packing!" He finished.

"After The Charming Lights shocking victory in the last challenge, will they be able to maintain a winning streak?" Marionette asked. "Find out right now on another exciting edition of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"RETURNS!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Mojo was up bright and early for his usual morning routine. One hundred push-ups, followed by one hundred sit-ups, followed by one hundred squats, followed by his morning run around the island.

As he exited the guys side of The Ghastly Shadows' cabin, he remembered that Candy and Cindy had been running with him every morning. He had convinced them to start running with him shortly after they arrived on the island. He had overheard them talking about wanting to get into shape, so he figured he'd give them a little schooling, Mojo style.

He walked around the camp looking for the two cats, but they were nowhere to be found. This confused him.

He walked around for several minutes searching everywhere he could possibly think to look. That included the dining hall, Nightmare's kitchen, the freezer, the dumpster outside of the dining hall, both team's cabins, and both restrooms, but throughout his search he came up empty handed.

As he was about to give up looking, he walked past Doug, who was on his way to the dining hall.

"Hey bro, have you seen Candy and Cindy. Mojo's been searchin' everywhere for them." Mojo said. Doug shrugged and shook his head in response. Mojo sighed. "Guess I'll have to do today's run without them. Mojo thanks you." He continued, taking Doug's response as a good enough one. Doug nodded, before watching Mojo run off towards the trail.

Once Doug was one-hundred percent positive that Mojo was gone, he walked over to a tree just off to the side of the dining hall and knocked on it. Some branches shook and some leaves fell, before Candy's head popped out.

"Is he gone?" He asked. Doug nodded in response. Candy sighed before disappearing back into the tree. Several seconds later, he and Cindy dropped down onto the ground. Candy first, followed by Cindy, who fell on top of him. "Ow..." He groaned, as he lay on the stomach with Cindy sitting on his back.

"Oops." Cindy said sheepishly, before climbing off of her brothers back.

(Confessional -Mojo)

"It sucks Mojo couldn't find Candy and Cindy. I was plannin' on surprising them with an extra hour of runnin' today. Guess we'll just have to double up tomorrow." Mojo started. "But just because they missed out, it doesn't mean Mojo was goin' to take a day off! I don't take days off!" He continued.

(Switch to -Candy and Cindy)

"Okay, we were excited about Mojo helping us at first, but after doing his morning runs with him for a couple of days, we don't think it's worth it." Candy said. Cindy shook her head.

"No way it's worth it. I'm surprised he hasn't killed us yet! His workout regime is insane! I don't know how he does it every day!" Cindy exclaimed.

"If all athletes really train like that, then I'm glad I'm not an athlete." Candy said. Cindy nodded in agreement.

"Really glad." She said.

(Switch to -Doug)

Doug shrugged as he stared at the camera. He pulled out a five dollar bill, as a somewhat relaxed expression formed on his face.

(Confessional End)

(With Alexa)

Alexa had done her usual morning routine of getting ready, and then snapping a hundred selfies of herself. After she finished with that, she headed out of the girls bathroom to try and find her... insurance policies.

She walked around camp for several minutes, until she finally spotted Alexa exiting the girls side of The Charming Lights cabin. She had her notebook in hand, and a smile on her face. Chelsea smirked, before she started towards her.

"Oh, good morning, Alexa." Chelsea said in the friendliest tone she could muster, as she approached her.

"Good morning!" Alexa exclaimed, cheerfully. Her cheerful attitude was already annoying Chelsea.

"I've actually been looking for you. There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about." Chelsea said, trying to mask her disgust with her fake friendliness.

"What is it? Is it cute?!" Alexa asked excitedly. Chelsea rolled her eyes.

"No. But, it does have something to do with us helping each other out." She replied.

"How?" Alexa asked.

"Well, you see, I've been considering maybe finding an ally so we can help each other through the game. And I immediately thought of you because we're both very beautiful, have a great fashion sense, are obviously the smartest person on our teams'." Chelsea replied. Alexa stood there thinking about what Chelsea had just said. She touched her free paw to the bottom of her snout as she thought.

"I don't know. I don't think our teammates would like that too much." Alexa said, this slightly annoyed Chelsea, but she couldn't show it.

"Ahh, that's the thing, though. We don't even have to tell them. And it's not like it would be lying, because they wouldn't even know it was a thing." Chelsea said, trying to convince Alexa to join her 'alliance.'

"It still seems like lying. And I don't want to lie to them, then they won't wear my uniforms that I'm designing for us. And I don't want that." Alexa said.

"I'm positive they wouldn't wear them anyways. But, that's not the point. The point is they clearly don't see your potential like I do. It's obvious that they're going to vote you off the first opportunity they get. But, if you agree to help me, I'll return the favor and help you. I'll make sure they don't vote you off." Chelsea said. Alexa still looked unsure. "Come on. Look at it like this, the others are already starting to build alliances. I know you had to have noticed. Carson and Carly, Buster and Rachel, Candy and Cindy. Do you want to be the only one left without someone to have your back?" She continued. Alexa knew she was right.

"I guess you're right." She replied.

"I know I'm right." Chelsea said. "So, what do you say?" She asked.

"Okay. I'll help you. But, you have to promise that you're going to help me too!" Alexa said. Chelsea nodded.

"Yeah, sure- I...uh mean, of course! I promise." She replied. Alexa smiled and nodded.

"Okay, partner!" She exclaimed. Chelsea smirked as she wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"Walk with me. We have a lot to talk about." She said, as her and Alexa walked toward the trail.

(Confessional -Alexa)

"Hmm... I know I haven't really talked to Chelsea since we've been here, but she has a good point! How do I know my teammates aren't going to vote me off next time we lose? I'm, like, not ready to get eliminated." Alexa started, before shaking her head. "Besides! Having someone to help me is a good idea! I should have thought of it sooner!" She exclaimed.

(Switch to -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera taking selfies of herself. Several selfies later, she finally looked down from the phone at the camera.

"Okay, getting Alexa on my side was a little tougher than I thought. But, I did it." Chelsea started. "So, that's one down, and one to go. And I know I already have Chester wrapped around my finger. So getting him to agree wont be hard at all." She continued, a sinister smirk growing on her face.

(Confessional End)

(With Baron)

Baron was walking through the woods, again searching for the Marionette Statuette. He was growing very annoyed at the fact he hadn't been able to find it yet.

As he was walking, he noticed someone in the distance. He squinted to get a better look, and saw Betty. He had no clue what she was up to, but he figured she was out there for the same reason he was. There was no way she was going to find that thing before him. No way.

Betty stood in the distance, her fur spiked up, with a somewhat annoyed look on her face. Baron had guess right, she was out there searching for the statuette. As she looked, she heard crunching leaves from behind her. She quickly turned around, but didn't see anyone, but she knew someone was there. She narrowed her eyes, before heading towards where she heard the noise.

Baron had walked away, continued his search to find the statuette. As he continued his search, he heard a noise from behind him. He turned around to see what it was, only to see nothing. He shook his head before looking straight again.

He went back to searching, but as he did, he heard another noise from behind him. He quickly turned back around to see the same thing he saw previously, nothing. He once again shook his head, before looking straight again.

Several seconds after he went back to searching, he once again heard a noise from behind him. He quickly turned back around, growing very furious at this point.

"Whoever's following me, come out and show yourselves before I find you and rip your head off!" Baron yelled angrily, as he looked around. Even after his threat, nothing. He growled in anger.

After several more seconds of looking, he huffed, before turning back around. As he turned around, he came face to face with a glaring Betty. He jumped back, as she startled him. He was surprised at first, before his angry glare returned to his face.

"You're the one that was following me?!" Baron asked. Betty's equally as angry expression remained present on her face.

"You were following me. And I'm only going to tell you this once, so you better listen. Stay out of my business. I don't like it when people are in my business." Betty said in the most menacing voice Baron had ever heard. His angry expression turned into one of surprise, but it didn't last long before he returned to glaring.

"How about you stop following me and stay out of MY business. I don't care what you do, as long as you stay out of my way." Baron said. This made Betty narrow her eyes further.

"Like I said, stay out of my way." Betty said. She stared at Baron for a few more seconds, before turning and walking away, leaving the wolf standing there alone. As she walked away, he huffed.

(Confessional -Baron)

Baron sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"If that rabbit thinks I'm intimidated by her, she's dead wrong. I'm not intimidated by anyone! Not her, and definitely not by that nobody Ray." Baron started. "But, her playing up that nice girl facade can't last forever. I'll make sure of it." He continued, a sinister smirk growing on his face.

(Switch to -Betty)

Betty sat angrily in front of the camera, her glare had remained on her face.

"Bad things happen to people who get in other people's business. I warned Baron, so if he knows what's best for him, he'll take my warning seriously." Betty said. After, she sat glaring at the camera for several seconds, before slightly twitching. After which, her glare turned into a smile. "Whoa! That was weird!" She exclaimed, before letting out a slight giggle, as she combed her fur back down.

(Confessional End)

(With Rachel and Buster)

Rachel and Buster were in the dining hall. They originally went in there to just get breakfast, but had ended up sitting there talking for a good hour and a half.

"Oh my gosh, did he really do that?!" Rachel asked, as she struggled to hold back her laughter. Buster smiled and nodded.

"Yep! Max has always been a unique one." He replied. "But, doesn't mean I love the guy any less." He continued.

"You guys are close, aren't you." Rachel said.

"Yeah. We've known each other since we were kids. He's like my brother at this point." Buster said.

"That is so adorable!" Moxie stopped and exclaimed. Her and Bonnet were walking past when they overheard their conversation. "I don't really know Max, but from the little bit I was around him, he seems like a real sweetheart." She continued. Buster nodded.

"He's just one of those people you can't dislike." Buster said.

"Who, Max?" Lolbit asked, as she approached the table with a tray of food. Buster nodded.

"He was an excitable one, I'll tell you that much." Lolbit said, as she sat down with her partners. Moxie looked at the small group, realizing that she was now standing at the opposing team's table.

"Are we bothering you guys? We can leave if we are." Moxie said, worried that her and Bonnet were being a nuisance.

"No. Of course not. You're welcome to sit and talk with us if you want." Rachel said. Buster nodded along with her words. Rachel didn't care which team someone was on, she would talk to anyone there that actually wanted to have something to do with her. Moxie smiled as she sat down at the table with them. "Just because we're on different teams, doesn't mean we have to always act like opponents." She continued, as Moxie sat down.

"You may, or may not be right about that." Lolbit said, before taking a bite of her breakfast. The others looked over at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I mean, sure, everyone can be friends. But, in game like this, with what's on the line, you have to show some precautions. Because, for all we know, she could be some sort of double agent or something. I'm not saying she is, but, you never know." Lolbit replied.

"Double agent?! Why I oughta..." Bonnet started in an annoyed tone, as she shook her tiny little fist at Lolbit.

"Come on, Lolbit, why would she do that?" Buster asked.

"Like I said, I'm not accusing, I'm just saying. It's possible." Lolbit said, before taking another bite of her food. "But, we probably should keep in mind that her sister is Roxy. The most conniving, underhanded, winning at any cost competitor in the history of this show." She continued.

"Hey! I am not like Roxy!" Moxie exclaimed defensively.

"Yeah! We're nothing like Roxy!" Bonnet exclaimed.

"Look, I don't mean to make you mad. I'm just pointing out a very plausible possibility." Lolbit said, angering Moxie further.

"Lola, I think you need to stop now." Rachel said, getting the vixen to look at her. She put her paws up in surrender.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." She apologized, deciding not to push any further.

Shade walked in for breakfast and saw the anger and tension filling his team's table.

"Uh... did I miss something?" He asked, as he approached them. Moxie and Bonnet were glaring at Lolbit, who had a plain looking expression on her face. Buster and Rachel looked as uncomfortable as all heck.

"No. Everything's fine." Moxie said, as she stood up. "Everything's fine." She repeated as she started walking away. Rachel was about to stop her and ask her to stay, but Buster shook his head, telling her to let the heated vixen and her as equally heated puppet go calm down.

"Are you... sure everything's fine?" Shade asked, clearly able to tell that everything wasn't fine.

"Yeah, it's over. It's not a big deal now." Buster replied. Shade stared at him for several seconds, before finally deciding to accept his response.

"Okay then." He said, before walking to get his breakfast. Buster and Rachel watched him walk away, before looking down at Lolbit as she continued to eat her breakfast, before finally looking at each other.

(Confessional -Moxie and Bonnet)

Moxie sat in front of the camera with an annoyed frown on her face. Lolbit may not have been purposely being a jerk, but she still managed to make Moxie mad.

"I am nothing like my sister! We are, like, complete opposites!" Moxie exclaimed.

"Yeah! Complete opposites!" Bonnet exclaimed.

(Switch to -Buster)

"That got bad pretty fast. I'm just happy we got it calmed down before Moxie jumped across the table and they broke out into a fist fight or something." Buster said, before letting out a little chuckle. It didn't last too long before fading, at the thought of the two vixen's fighting. "Although, if we put them in a pool of jello or something I'm sure we could have made money off of it." He continued.

(Switch to -Rachel)

Rachel still looked a little uncomfortable with the situation her and Buster had had to endure.

"That was very... hard to sit through." Rachel started. "I'm not usually the kind of person that likes being in other people's business, especially when they're arguing like that. I know Lola started it, and she really shouldn't have. Even if she didn't mean it in such a negative way." She continued.

(Switch to -Lolbit)

"Hey, I wasn't trying to be a jerk, but they have to realize stuff like that is possible." Lolbit started. "I've been around reality tv stars before, and some of them can be pretty underhanded. Again, i'll use Moxie's sister as an example." She continued.

(Switch to -Shade)

"Ya know, it was very obvious that everything wasn't fine. I don't know why Moxie and Bonnet were sitting at The Ghastly Shadow's table, or what happened between them and Lolbit, but I'm pretty sure it's best that I didn't know. It'll keep me out of whatever problems they have with each other." Shade said.

(Confessional End)

(With Carson and Carly)

Carson and Carly were sitting on the deck, watching as Chester swam around in the lake.

"Are y'all sure you don't want to join me? Waters warm!" Chester said. Carson shook his head.

"No, it's okay, Chester." He said.

"Okay, but you're missin' out!" Chester exclaimed, before disappearing under water.

"I'm sure we are." Carson said, before letting out a light chuckle. Carly let out an almost inaudible giggle. Carson heard it, and gave her a small smile. "So, do you like swimming?" He asked, deciding to start somewhat of a conversation.

"I do. My parents have an in ground pool. I still go over to their house so I can swim in it." Carly replied.

"That's cool. My parents have a plastic pool they bought on sale years ago. It's not as fun to swim in one of those when I have to share it with four other people." Carson said, earning another soft giggle from Carly.

"That sounds a little cramped." She said. Carson nodded.

"Very cramped." He replied jokingly.

"It's still probably less cramped than the time I was six and my dad squeezed my mom, me, my three sisters, my brother, and my brother's friend into a seven seat minivan to drive eleven hours to go to Disney World." Carly said, as she thought back to the memory she had just brought up.

"I bet that was a fun ride." Carson said sarcastically.

"Sitting squished in the back between my three arguing sisters was the worst!" Carly said. Carson chuckled.

"But, hey, at least you got Disney World out of it." He said, trying to look on the bright side. Carly smiled and nodded.

"Despite the long, rough drive there, that is still my favorite vacation." She replied.

"I bet. I've never been. Always wanted to go, though." Carson said, getting Carly to look at him.

"You've never been to Disney World?" She asked, slightly surprised. Carson shook his head.

"Nope. Closest thing I've been to is the crappy carnival that comes to town every summer." He replied.

"That stinks." Carly said. Carson shrugged.

"It's not too big of a deal. Hey, maybe if I win, I'll treat myself to a trip out there." He said.

"If you do, I'm sure you'll enjoy it. I know I did." Carly said.

"Well, hey, maybe if that does happen... you can come with me. Besides, you've actually been there before." Carson said. Carly blushed a deep shade of red, quickly realizing that Carson was flirting with her. She didn't really know how to respond to him. The only thing she could do was look away, so he couldn't see her now flushed face.

Luckily for her, Laura approached the dock. She walked down it, stopping once she reached Carson and Carly. She stared out into the lake, watching as Chester swam around.

"How are you two this morning?" She asked, not looking down at her two partners.

"We're-uh good." Carson said, as he stared at Carly with a smile on his face. She was still avoiding looking back at him. She was waiting for her cheeks to cool off first.

"I just wanted to let you two know that I'm both proud and thankful for your continued cooperation over the past week and a half." Laura said, finally looking down at her two partners.

"We're a team. You don't have to thank us." Carson said. Laura nodded.

"I do. I wanted to get all of you guys together so I could thank you all as a group. But, everyone is doing their own thing, and I figured after our victory in the previous challenge, you all deserve it." She said.

"So are we the first people you've talked to?" Carson asked. Laura shook her head.

"I found Ray. He didn't seem too interested in what I had to say. He was on his way into the woods. So I'm sure he's going to try and find that statuette that Marionette was talking about." She replied.

"Yeah, if we're being honest here, I don't think there is a statuette hiding somewhere. I think Marionette was bluffing so we'd all go on some kind of wild goose chase to find it. We run around like idiots looking for nothing, and he gets a good laugh out of it." Carson said.

"That very well may be the case. However, we won't know until either someone finds it, or it doesn't get found." Laura said. She finished talking right as their conversation was interrupted.

(Air Horns Blow)

"All competitors meet me on the beach for today's challenge!" Marionette's voice rang over the intercom. Several seconds after he finished talking, Laura looked back down at her partners.

"We better head out." She said, before starting her walk back up the dock. Carson quickly stood up and extended his hand toward Carly. She looked at it, before looking back off to the side, her cheeks regaining their crimson color.

"T-thank you." She said in an embarrassed, inaudible whisper, as she tool his hand and he pulled her to her feet. Carson smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome." He said, before finally letting go of her paw. They stood there for several seconds, before finally heading back up the dock.

(Confessional -Laura)

"After what we managed to achieve in the last challenge, I'm proud of my team. I knew we could claim victory, and I know we can claim it again." Laura started, nodding at her words. "Carson and Carly have been two of the most loyal soldiers on the team. And I know as long as they keep their positive attitudes, we can continue winning." She continued.

(Switch to -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera, scratching the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

"Okay, so the whole 'If it happens maybe you can come with me' thing was just a slip. I didn't really mean to say it, but I'm glad I did. I know it's confusing, but..." Carson started, before stopping, not knowing how to finish his sentence. "You know what? Forget it. I'm just hoping I didn't, like...weird her out or something by saying it. Because that's not really what my plan was. Even though it was just a slip." He continued.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera nervously, with her cheeks burning bright red.

"C-Carson... hi-hit on me?" Carly started very shyly. "I-I've never been h-hit on before." She continued, before quickly covering her face in embarrassment.

(Confessional End)

(On The Beach)

Everyone had arrived to the beach except for Baron, which didn't really shock anyone. It took almost five minutes after everyone else got there for Baron to show up. When they finally saw him coming, they saw he was taking his own sweet time getting there.

"Look who finally decided to show up." Ray said sarcastically, as he stood with his arms crossed. Laura put her paw up to silence him. The last thing she wanted was for them to start arguing right before they were about to start a challenge. Baron huffed, as he looked at the raccoon.

"Goooood morning, competitors!" Marionette exclaimed, as he finally joined the competitors. He didn't get a response. He frowned. "Man you guys are just as bad as the original cast." He continued.

"Don't you ever compare me to those losers again." Baron said, annoyed by Marionette's comparison.

"You know, as much as I want to agree with you on that. I can't. Most of them have actually done pretty well for themselves since leaving the show. I know. Surprising, right? So, lets see if you're able to do the same thing when you leave the show." Marionette said. Baron's annoyed look remained on his face, as he stared at him. "Anyways, on to today's challenge. It's a pretty easy one actually! Today, you guys are going to be building sandcastles!" He exclaimed.

(Confessional -Candy and Cindy)

"Ohhh, sandcastles!" Candy and Cindy exclaimed in unison.

"Candy, remember when we were little and mom and dad would take us to the beach, all of the cool things we used to build in the sand?!" Cindy asked excitedly. Candy nodded.

"Of course I do! That was awesome! It's so cool we get to do it as a challenge!" He replied.

"I know! This is a challenge we definitely have to win!" Cindy exclaimed. Candy nodded.

"Definitely!" He exclaimed.

(Switch to -Mojo)

"Woo-hoo! Mojo's definitely hyped for this one! I've been winnin' my whole life! So there ain't no way I'm losin' a challenge as simple as building a sandcastle! No way!" Mojo exclaimed.

(Switch to -Ray)

Ray sat in front of the camera, slowly shaking his head.

"Sandcastles? Great, today we get to pretend to be five year olds at the beach." Ray said, unamused with the challenge.

(Switch to -Laura)

"Okay, sandcastles. That sounds easy enough." Laura started, a somewhat relieved smile on her face. "I was able to keep my team together and earn us a victory in the previous challenge, so I'm positive I'm going to be able to do it again." She continued.

(Confessional End)

"So, the object of today's challenge is each team will be given one hour to assemble a sandcastle. Which you better make sure is pretty sturdy, because after the time limit runs out, the real fun begins! Each team will be given a team flag and tasked with protecting it from the other team. The goal is to retrieve your opponents flag and return it to your teams base before the other team can destroy your castle with the cannon or slingshot each team will be provided with. First team to return to their castle with the opposing team's flag, wins!" Marionette explained.

"I've never built a sandcastle before! This is goin' to be fun!" Chester exclaimed. Marionette chuckled.

"Fun for me! For you, eh... I'm not so sure." He said. This confused everyone. "So, if you'll turn your attention to the south side of the beach, with a little help from another Total Drama Classic Competitor, I'll show you what you may be in store for in today's challenge!" He continued. Everyone looked behind him and saw a large sandcastle at the end of the beach. They all had somehow missed it when they got there.

"Since this is the fifth episode and all, I figured it would only be appropriate if we brought back the competitor that never made it past this episode!" Marionette exclaimed. As he did, Springtrap walked out onto the top deck of the large castle. He didn't look amused. Shade went wide eyed when he saw him emerge from the castle.

"I knew there was another reason why you insisted I appear today!" Springtrap exclaimed, annoyed by Marionette's reasoning for bringing him back. Marionette laughed again.

"I mean, why else would I choose to bring you back over any of the more popular classic competitors?" He asked.

"The only reason I'm here is so you could make a joke about me!" Springtrap exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Marionette said very nonchalantly. "Well, moving on from that. Now, my assistant, Mark is going to show off how the catapult and cannon work!" He exclaimed. Springtrap went wide eyed.

"Wait, what?!" He exclaimed.

"Fire in the mother*Bleep* hole!" Mark exclaimed, as he fired the catapult towards the castle. Springtrap screamed, before ducking in cover, just as the large rock flew over his head, nailing the tower behind him. Sand flew everywhere, covering Springtrap as it did.

Several seconds passed, before Springtrap slowly looked up and behind him. He sighed in relief. His relief didn't last too long however, before he heard Mark again.

"Fire in the mother*Bleep* hole! Again!" Mark yelled, before firing the cannon. The competitors all jumped out of the way, as the large cannonball flew right through the middle of them and nailed the castle.

Sand flew everywhere as the castle collapsed. Everyone looked over at the remains of the castle, as Marionette laughed in background.

"That was a classic!" He exclaimed through laughter.

Shade saw Springtrap buried upside down in the sand kicking his legs. He immediately got up and ran over to help him. He grabbed his leg and pulled him out of the sand. Once Springtrap was uncovered he coughed up sand, trying to catch his breath.

"Thanks." He thanked, as he looked over at Shade. That's when he tilted his head in curiosity. "Wait, don't I know you from somewhere?" He asked. Shade started growing very nervous when he asked that.

"Hey, are you alright?" Buster asked, as he, Rachel, and Moxie approached them.

"Yeah, fine. Thanks." Springtrap replied, as he pushed himself back up to his feet. "Seriously, though. I'm sure I've seen you before." He said, turning his attention back towards Shade. Shade chuckled nervously.

"Maybe we've run into each other at the store or something." Shade said. Springtrap shook his head, really trying to figure out where he had seen Shade before.

"No, no. That's not it." He said.

"So... you guys know each other?" Moxie asked.

"I don't think so." Shade replied quickly, letting out another nervous chuckle as he did.

"Seriously. I know I've seen you before." Springtrap said, starting to grow a little frustrated by the fact that he couldn't remember where he had met Shade.

"Like I said, maybe we've run into each other at the store or-" Shade started, before being cut off.

"-Thats it! I remember where I've seen you before!" Springtrap exclaimed, finally remembering where he had encountered Shade. Shade gulped. Buster, Rachel, Moxie, and Bonnet all stayed silent, waiting for Springtrap to continue.

But, just as he was about to continue, another cannonball was fired from the cannon, it barley missed Shade, Rachel, Buster, and Moxie, but it nailed Springtrap. Springtrap screamed as he flew into the distance.

"I hate you Marionetttttte!" He screamed, before twinkling into a star in the distance. Marionette laughed from behind as he did.

"Oops." Mark said, as he sheepishly backed away from the cannon.

"Okay, that wasn't me. But, Mark, I think you deserve a raise after that one!" Marionette exclaimed, through laughter. Shade didn't like that that had happened to Springtrap, but he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief knowing his secret was once again safe.

(Confessional -Shade)

Shade sat in the confessional staring down at the floor, before letting out a sigh and looking up towards the camera.

"Look, Springtrap and I aren't best friends. But, that doesn't mean I don't like him. Heck, I actually have a lot of respect for him for how much he's achieved since putting his past behind him. That's what I'm working on doing. But, I don't need him telling everyone else that we were in addiction group therapy together." Shade started, before looking down. "That's something none of them need to know. Sure, I had to be slightly honest about things when I auditioned to be on the show. But I didn't say anything about that. And besides, even if I would have, Marionette would have been the only one who saw the tape. So it's not like it would have mattered much." He continued. "I just... don't think any of them would understand. So I'd rather them not know." He finished.

(Confessional End)

The beach had been split into two sides just like in one of the previous challenges. Everyone was stood and ready to get the challenge started.

"Okay, competitors, when I say go, you will have one hour to build the beat sandcastle you can possibly build. One that you best make sure can withstand fire power from a cannon or a catapult, and one that you can protect your team's flag in." Marionette started, looking back and fourth at each team as he did. "Now, let the sandcastle building... BEGIN!" He exclaimed, as he pressed the button to start the timer.

As soon as he did, both teams immediately got to work on building their castles.

Each team was given a few shovels and pails to help them out. Laura stood there trying to think of the best gameplan for building a reliable and strong castle as she could. She knew for starters they were going to need some sort of wall in front of the castle as extra means for protection of the castle itself.

"Okay, Alexa, Carson, and Carly, you three start building a wall for in front of the castle. It has to be strong, so make it as thick as you possibly can." Laura ordered. The three previously named competitors nodded, before they got to work on the wall. "Baron, Chester, Ray, Moxie, you four help me start building the castle." She continued.

"We don't even know what to build." Moxie said.

"Just follow my lead." Laura said. "Baron and Ray, you two start on the backside of the castle. Chester, Moxie, and I will start on the front." She continued.

"What am I supposed to do?" Bonnet asked. Laura looked at her. She knew she didn't have time to waste talking to a puppet, but the last thing she needed was to make Moxie mad.

"Bonnet, I apologize for leaving you out. You can help us work on the front of the castle." She replied. Bonnet nodded. "Okay, team, lets get to work." She continued. Her team immediately got to work on building the castle.

(With The Ghastly Shadows)

The Ghastly Shadows had got to work on building, but they were a little less organized than The Charming Lights were.

"Okay, Mojo, what are you doing?" Shade asked, as he stopped working in the castle wall and turned his attention to Mojo, who was busy building sand statutes of himself.

"Mojo figured tha castle was goin' to need some pretty strong protection. And I know just tha guy for tha job!" Mojo replied, a grin on his face. Shade sighed.

"Mojo, a couple of lifeless sand statues aren't going to help in the slightest. So, why don't you come over here and help us get the castle walls built." Shade said. Mojo looked back at his statute, before looking at Shade.

"Mojo thinks they could help us win. I mean, just look at those abs!" Mojo exclaimed, as he pointed to sand Mojo's abs. Shade facepalmed, as he slowly shook his head.

"They can't, Mojo. Trust me on this one." Shade said, as he started growing impatient.

"Fine. Mojo'll stop building our castle guards and help with the wall. But, I think you'll end up regretting making me do that." Mojo said, as he walked away from his statue and over to where the others were building the castle. Shade shook his head again, before getting back to his own work.

(With The Charming Lights)

The Charming Lights were off to a great start building their castle. Alexa, Carson, and Carly had a nice protective wall going, and between the other four... or five, they had the castle looking good so far.

As Baron was padding down the corner he was working on, he felt sand hitting him. He was confused as first where it was coming from, but then he looked over and noticed Ray. Ray was busy working on another part of the wall. Baron narrowed his eyes at him, before looking away and going back to his own work.

As he got back to work, another large chunk of sand hit him. He angrily closed his eyes, trying not to run over and rip Ray's head off. As he tried to push those thoughts to the back of his mind, another chunk of sand hit him. That's when he shot up and glared towards Ray.

"Stop throwing sand at me!" Baron yelled angrily. Ray looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" Ray asked.

"I keep getting hit with sand and I know you're throwing it!" Baron replied. Ray rolled his eyes, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"You're insane, dude." He said, as he went back to work.

"Baron, calm down." Laura said. At this point, everyone had stopped their building and turned their attention to the angry wolf. As he stared at Laura, more sand hit him. He quickly turned his attention back to Ray, who was trying to ignore him at this point.

"If you throw anymore sand at me I'm going to-" Baron started, before being cut off.

"Hey, he's not throwing sand at you." Carson said, getting the wolf to glare at him. "Look!" He exclaimed, pointing towards the top of the wall Baron was working on. As Baron looked up, the wall collapsed, burying him in sand. Ray let out a chuckle as it happened.

"Guess he shouldn't have been yelling so loud." He said, as he continued to build. Laura put her paw on her face and shook her head.

(Confessional -Laura)

"Okay, this may be harder than I originally thought." Laura said.

(Confessional End)

(With The Ghastly Shadows)

They had now hit the half hour mark on the timer, and The Ghastly Shadows were now a tiny bit more organized than they were.

The only one that was building something other than the castle walls was Doug. He was building some sort of sandsafe to put their flag in so they could guard it. Shade actually thought that that was a good idea, so he let him continue.

The others were working together to get the castle done. They knew they were already running low on time, but they were also trying to make the castle able to withstand their opponents attacks.

"We need more protection at the front if we're going to make sure The Lights don't get in." Shade said.

"On it." Buster replied, as he went to work on trying to make the entrance more protected.

"This thing better be built strong enough so we don't lose again." Chelsea said, still annoyed by her team's last loss.

"That's what we're trying to make sure of." Rachel replied, as she continued to build up one of the walls.

(Confessional -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera snapping more selfies of herself. She didn't even bother to lower her phone, as she began talking.

"This is a stupid challenge, that I CAN'T lose. I'll be the laughing stock of my whole family if I lose a sandcastle challenge." Chelsea started, before shaking her head. "Do you know how rough that would be to deal with?" She asked.

(Confessional End)

(With The Charming Lights)

It was now forty-five minutes in, and The Charming Lights were still trying to bounce back after the whole "Baron Incident." They had managed to repair the damage that had been caused from the collapsed wall, but now, Baron was somehow in even less of a mood than he was before.

"Looking good, guys." Laura said, as her team continued their work. The wall on the outside had just been finished, and everyone that had been working on that, moved to help the others on the inside of the castle.

That fifteen minutes didn't seem like it lasted too long, because before they knew it, they were being stopped.

"Annnnnnd TIME!" Marionette exclaimed, as a loud beeping filled the beach. "Builders, stop your building!" He continued. Everyone stopped what they were doing and exited their castles. Marionette stood there observing both team's work. He was honestly quite surprised with how well both teams had done. "Lights, lovin' the wall. Smart." He said. Laura smiled and nodded. "Shadows, I have no clue why you have a sand statue of Mojo guarding your castle, but I'm not going to ask." He continued. Shade sighed and shook his head again.

"Cause guardin' is what Mojo does!" Mojo exclaimed. Marionette didn't look too interested.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is." He said. "Anyways, Ghastly Shadows, since most of your team was almost taken out by the cannon earlier, you guys get that. Charming Lights, since most of your partners have been sent flying by our Catapult of Losers, you guys get the catapult." He continued. "Oh, and your team's flags. Lights is yellow, Shadows is purple." He said, as he pulled out the two flags.

After the the weapons and flags were taken to their respective team's castles, the challenge was ready to start.

"So, now that the war is ready, lets get this very, VERY entertaining challenge started!" Marionette exclaimed.

Laura had put Baron in charge of protecting their flag, that they had hid in the back of their castle. Moxie, Bonnet, Alexa, and Ray were in charge of making sure no one entered their castle. Carson, Carly, and Chester were taking control of the catapult And Laura decided she would be the one to retrieve the flag.

While, The Ghastly Shadows had Doug and Lolbit guarding their flag. Mojo, Candy, and Cindy guarding the entrance to the castle. Shade, Chelsea, and Rachel in charge of the cannon. And Buster was to retrieve The Charming Lights flag.

Once they heard a loud whistle, they new the challenge had begun. Shade quickly loaded the cannon and fired the first shot. It nailed The Charming Lights wall, causing notable damage.

"Crap! This wall isn't going to be able to resist too many of those shots!" Ray said in frustration.

"It's going to have to!" Moxie said. Ray looked at her and shook his head.

"Yeah! What she said!" Alexa exclaimed, wanting to be a part of the conversation.

Laura peaked out the small window they had made, and saw the damage that had already been done to their wall. They knew they needed to act fast.

"The wall has already taken damage. Carson, Carly, Chester, load the catapult and fire." Laura ordered. Her teammates nodded, before quickly doing what they were told to do.

They fired their retaliation attack. The large rock flew over their wall and smashed into The Ghastly Shadows castle, severely damaging their front wall. Shade went wide eyed when he saw the damage.

"One hit and we've already almost lost a wall?!" He exclaimed in shock. "Buster has to get that flag and get back here quick." He continued.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he will." Rachel said. She was confident in Buster. She knew he could pull it off.

"Mojo, what's the ETA on Buster?" Shade called out towards the guards of the entrance.

"Buster is on the run, and is almost to the enemy base!" Mojo called back. This slightly relieved Shade, but not much.

"Okay, load up and fire another." Shade ordered. He and his partners once again loaded the cannon, before firing another shot towards The Charming Lights castle. They once again nailed the wall, causing even more damage. Ray was getting fed up at that point. He knew the wall wasn't going to hold, and Laura hadn't made any sort of sign of leaving the castle to go and get The Shadows flag. So he knew he had to do something.

He peaked his head past the wall to see if he could tell what The Shadows were doing. He saw Candy, Cindy, and Mojo standing guard out front, so he knew he wouldn't be able to just walk in through the front door. That when he got an idea. He ducked out and took off towards the woods, Moxie looked over and ran to the spot where he had just been.

"R-Ray! Where are you going?!" She called, only to be ignored. As she was distracted with that, The Ghastly Shadows fired another cannonball. This one nailed the wall and caved in over half of it. It collapsed, burying Moxie, Bonnet, and Alexa with it.

Laura once again peaked out and saw their wall had been destroyed, and that Moxie, Bonnet, and Ray were gone. She shook her head, before turning back towards her team.

"The wall is down. We have to make a move, NOW!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, we do. And I'm done wasting time!" Baron exclaimed as he stormed past his teammates.

"Baron, where are you going?! You're in charge of guarding our flag!" Laura exclaimed.

"You guard the stupid flag. I'm going to get the other teams flag so as don't sit her not doing anything until we lose!" Baron said, before storming out of The Charming Lights' castle.

Laura started growing more and more frustrated as things continued to fall apart. She was starting to lose hope that they would pull off another win.

Chester, Carly, and Carson saw her building frustration. They knew the only thing she had been trying to do was keep them together so they could win. So helping her achieve that was something they wanted to do.

They quickly loaded up the catapult again and fired it. Laura watched them as they did.

"We haven't lost yet, so we aren't giving up." Carson said. Carly and Chester nodded in agreement. This got Laura to nod, as a look of determination returned to her face.

"Okay then, team, then lets make sure we don't lose that flag." Laura said. Chester turned around to go watch it, when he noticed it was gone.

"Uh... Y'all?" Chester said curiously. "Where did we leave the flag?" He asked.

"What do you mean? It's right over-" Laura started, before stopping as she turned around to point to where the flag had been. It was gone. "Oh come on!" She exclaimed, her frustration returning.

(Confessional -Chester)

"Now, I know Laura is tryin' n' all. But, I don't think she's doin' too good of a job in this challenge." Chester said honestly.

(Switch to -Carson)

"The fact that we somehow managed to lose our flag that easy is something that I will never understand." Carson said.

(Confessional End)

Buster had managed to sneak in through on of the terribly placed back windows of The Charming Light's castle and snatch their flag while they were distracted. It was just convenient for him that Baron had decided to go rouge.

Buster had retrieved the flag, and was now headed back to The Ghastly Shadows castle. As he was sneaking back over there, Baron ran up on him and snatched their flag out of his paw.

"They really lost this stupid thing that easy?!" Baron exclaimed. Buster frowned as he went to snatch it back.

"Yeah, maybe you're to blame for running out on them." Buster said, as he and Baron played tug-of-war with The Charming Lights flag.

Mojo, who was still guarding the entrance to The Ghastly Shadows castle, saw the situation. He quickly left his post and ran over to help his teammate.

Candy and Cindy watched on in confusion. They were so caught up with that, that they didn't see the large sandball flying towards them that The Charming Lights had launched. The sand covered both cats, turning them into sandmen...

"Nice shot." Laura said, when she saw Carson had taken out both of The Ghastly Shadows remaining castle guards. Carson smiled.

"Thanks." He said.

Mojo had run over to Buster and Baron, and snatched the flag away from both of them, not bothering to stop as he did.

"Hey!" Baron yelled. He started off after him, but didn't make it too far because of Buster sticking his foot out, tripping him. Baron face planted the sand, as Buster took off after Mojo, laughing as he did.

Buster didn't make it far either. Baron growled and grabbed his ankle as he was running past him, causing Buster to faceplant the ground, too.

Baron went to get up to go after Mojo, but was tackled back to the ground by Buster. Buster figured if he could keep Baron off of Mojo, he could get the flag back to their castle. So that's what he intended on doing.

"G-get off of me!" Baron yelled, as he tried to throw Buster off of him.

"AFTER we win!" Buster replied, as he held onto the angry wolf.

Back in The Charming Lights castle, they were trying to figure out what to do. Ideas had been thrown out by the others, now it was time for Chester to offer up some help.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I have an idea!" Chester exclaimed, getting his partners' attention.

"Okay, what is it?" Laura asked.

"What if I get in the catapult, and y'all launch me into The Ghastly Shadows castle?! I can do some damage AND get their flag." Chester replied. Laura thought about it for a few seconds, before shaking her head.

"No. That's too risky. You could get hurt, and we don't need to lose another teammate right now." Laura replied.

"C'mon, y'all! Trust me! I've been doin' stuff like this my whole life!" Chester exclaimed, as he pleaded with his teammates. They looked around at each other, as they waited for Laura to replied. She finally sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I don't think it's a good idea. But, I'm only allowing this because of how confident you are in your ability." She said. Chester smiled and nodded.

(Confessional -Chester)

"When I said I've been doin' stuff like this my whole life, I sure did mean it!" Chester exclaimed. "Like, there was this one time that I jumped off of my friend Jeff's garage onto the roof of his car while he was drivin' past, and I only broke one bone! How cool is that?!" He continued.

(Confessional End)

Chester had climbed into the catapult and gotten ready to get launched.

"Okay, Chester, are you sure you want to do this?" Laura asked. Chester nodded.

"As sure as buyin' a hot dog from a gas station in the middle of nowhere!" He replied. That didn't really make any sense, and it was making Laura regret even going along with this plan of his.

"Okay, are you ready?" She asked.

"Yep! Fire away!" He replied.

"Okay, here goes." Laura said. She took a deep breath, before launching the catapult.

"Yah-hooooo!" Chester yelled, as he was thrown through the air. Baron and Buster had stopped their fighting when they saw him flying over their heads.

"What the heck..." Shade said, when he saw the incoming competitor.

As Chester fell, he tried to brace his landing. The Ghastly Shadows that were still in the castle screamed as Chester fell on them, taking all of them out. Except Lolbit. She had managed to jump out of the way, but in doing so, she bumped into the cannon, firing it.

"Mojo's comin' to claim victory!" Mojo yelled as he ran straight towards the entrance of The Ghastly Shadows castle. The cannonball fired, sending it flying straight out the door. Mojo didn't even have time to react before it nailed him in the stomach, lifting him off of his feet. His grip remained on the flag as he flew backwards, straight through the front entrance of The Charming Lights castle. Laura, Carson, and Carly managed to jump out of the way, as Mojo flew past them, and through the back wall of the castle.

After he was gone, they slowly pushed themselves up and walked towards the hole he had created. He was smashed into a rock, leaving an imprint of himself as he hung there. The cannonball was laying on the ground in front of him.

"O-ow..." Mojo groaned. Laura, Carson, and Carly all winced at the sight.

"Hey." They heard a voice say, getting all of them to turn back around. Standing in the doorway with The Ghastly Shadows flag was Ray. Laura, Carson, and Carly cheered at the sight.

While everything had been going on, Ray snuck through the woods and to the back of The Ghastly Shadows castle so they wouldn't see him. He carved a hole through their back wall and the back of the sand safe Doug had built, and pulled the flag out from behind. With how low towards the bottom the cut was, it ended up making the back wall of the castle weak.

As The Charming Lights cheered, The Ghastly Shadows castle collapsed, burying all of the losers in the mess of what was once their hard work.

"And look at that! The Charming Lights pick up their second victory in a row!" Marionette exclaimed, The Charming Lights cheered as he did. "Ghastly Shadows, that means I will see you guys at tonight's Bonfire Ceremony." He continued, a grin on his face. The Ghastly Shadows groaned and moaned as they covered in sand.

(Confessional -Shade)

Shade shook his head in annoyance and disappointment as he sat in front of the camera.

"Now that SUCKED!" Shade started, before looking off to the side. "We just lost a sandcastle building challenge. A SANDCASTLE BUILDING CHALLENGE!" He exclaimed. "I seriously don't know how it could possibly get any worse." He finished.

(Switch to -Candy and Cindy)

"Oh man, another loss?! That stinks!" Cindy exclaimed in disappointment. Candy nodded in agreement.

"It really does. I don't know how we lost again. We were doing so well!" Candy exclaimed.

(Switch to -Lolbit)

Lolbit sat staring at the camera for several seconds, before letting out a sigh.

"I'm starting to think that maybe The Ghastly Shadows isn't any better than The Charming Lights. I mean, we're only one consecutive loss away from tying with them as losers. I am a former Talk show host! I'm not a loser." Lolbit said.

(Switch to -Betty)

Spiky furred Betty sat angrily staring at the camera.

"I blame those partners of mine for that loss. Oh, and that lowlife Baron for his cheating. I already warned him to stay out of my business. So, I guess since he didn't want to listen to me the first time, I'll just have to teach him a lesson." Betty said, before slightly twitching. She giggled as she combed her fur down. "Wow, it stinks that we lost. I actually really enjoy building sandcastles! Maybe if Mojo would have kept building those sand statutes of himself, they could have helped protect our castle!" She continued.

(Switch to -Mojo)

Mojo sat in front of the camera with his paws on his forehead, as he stared down at the floor, slowly shaking his head.

"Mojo ain't a loser. No. He's never been a loser." Mojo started, his voice full of disbelief. He finally looked up, the look that matched his tone of voice was present on his face. "Two losses in a row? That can't be right. Mojo's never lost two games in row. Never." He continued. "Mojo can deal with the pain of being shot with a cannonball by his own teammate, but losin', that just ain't my thing." He finished.

(Switch to -Doug)

Doug sat in front of the camera shaking his head in disappointment.

(Switch to -Buster)

Buster sat in front of the camera with his eyes closed. He sighed, before opening them.

"Okay, I wasn't expecting to lose that one. It's sucks that we did. But, I honestly think I'm more worried about getting voted off than anything else at this particular moment." Buster started. "I mean, sure, I think I've been pulling my wait during these challenges. But, I just don't know what my team thinks about me. So, lets just hope I can survive two elimination ceremonies in a row." He continued.

(Switch to -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera just as disappointed with her team's loss as the rest of her teammates' were.

"Second loss in a row, and we get buried by sand. I'm starting to think that our streak of good luck is over." Rachel said.

(Switch to -Chelsea)

"Ugh. Two losses in a row? I can't believe those losers cost me another challenge." Chelsea started, her voice full of annoyance and disgust. "And do you even know how long it's going to take for me to get all of this sand out of my feathers?!" She exclaimed, as she furiously tried to comb sand out of her feathers.

(Confessional End)

(At Bonfire Ceremony)

The Ghastly Shadows sat on their stumps in front of the fire. None of them were slightest bit pleased by their second loss in a row.

"Eww. I shouldn't be here again." Chelsea said.

"No, none of us should be." Shade said, as he sat with his arms crossed.

"And welcome back, Ghastly Shadows! I'm sure The Charming Lights are very relieved at the fact that they are getting a break from being here." Marionette started, a grin on his face. This just further annoyed The Ghastly Shadows. "Anyways, lets get things started, shall we?" He continued. "Firstly: the rules. Since you participated in the last Bonfire Ceremony, you should know them already. But, I will explain them to you once again just in case you have somehow forgotten them since then. I have nine breadsticks on this tray, there are ten of you. If you do not receive a breadstick, you must walk your pathetic butt all the way down the Dock of Shame, where you will be given a free launch on the Catapult of Losers." He explained.

The Ghastly Shadows continued to sit in a very annoyed silence. Marionette's grin remained on his face.

"Since there are no questions- not that I would have answered any anyways- lets get on to the first breadstick of the night!" Marionette exclaimed. "First breadstick goes to... Shade." He said, before tossing Shade a breadstick.

"Next up... Mojo." Marionette said, before tossing Mojo a breadstick. Mojo caught it and stared at it, still disappointed in his team's loss.

"And the brother-sister duo, Candy and Cindy." Marionette said, before tossing both cats a breadstick. They smiled at each other as they caught them.

"Chelsea, Doug, and Betty." Marionette called, before tossing each of the three of them breadsticks.

After Marionette tossed those three breadsticks, Lolbit, Rachel, and Buster looked around at each other. They were now the only breadstickless competitors.

"And... Buster." Marionette said, before tossing Buster a breadstick. He looked at it, before looking back at Rachel. "Rachel, Lolbit, ladies! One of you is going home tonight!" He exclaimed.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Rachel looked at Buster, before looking over at Lolbit. They stared at each other, as nervousness started building up inside them.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

This is exactly what Rachel had been fearing. It was only her team's second time at the Bonfire Ceremony, and she was already in the bottom two. She was nerved up about it.

Lolbit, she looked nervous, too. She was trying her best to maintain her professional appearance that she usually maintained when she was hosting a show. But it was rough.

"And the final breadstick of the night goes to..." Marionette started, before stopping, as he slowly moved the final breadstick back and forth between the two females.

Rachel couldn't help but look back over at Buster, who seemed more nervous than she did. Lolbit was on the opposite side of her, still trying to keep herself looking professional.

"Hmmm..." Marionette hummed, as the breadstick came to a stop in between the two competitors.

At this point, Lolbit couldn't maintain her professional stance. She was on the edge of her seat. Rachel was, too. They were both desperately waiting to hear their own name.

As Marionette held the breadstick, a smirk grew on his face. He had made it quite obvious over four seasons of the show that tension building is something he loves. And seeing Rachel and Lolbit on the edge of their seats the way they were made him want to break down laughing.

"...Rachel." He finally said, before tossing Rachel the last breadstick. Both her and Buster sighed in relief. "Lola... or Lolbit, whatever you want to be called, you're out!" He continued.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

Lolbit sat there in shock at what had just happened. Just a few days prior she had been laughing at the fact that Ennard had been eliminated so early, but now, she only lasted three episodes longer than him.

"You voted me out?! Why?!" She asked, as she jumped up from her seat.

"You shot Mojo with a cannon and cost us the challenge." Shade replied, as he looked at her.

"That was an accident!" Lolbit exclaimed. "I was trying to avoid being crushed by the monkey!" She continued.

"Like the rest of us were?" Rachel asked, Doug nodded in agreement.

"Yeah... like that." Lolbit said, getting a little quiet as she did. "It looked like it hurt! So why would I want to be involved with being his padding?!" She asked.

"Because having a one-hundred and forty-five pound monkey falling out of the sky and landing on us felt good." Chelsea said sarcastically.

"So you voted me off because I didn't want a monkey to fall on me?" Lolbit asked. Shade shook his head.

"No. Like we've already told you, we voted you off because you shot Mojo with a cannon and cost us the challenge." He replied. Lolbit growled in frustration.

"Okay, don't mean to interrupt, but I have a massage meeting in *Looks Down at Watch* ten minutes, so we have to get this moving." Marionette said.

"Fine. But, you'll regret this. I had the most star power on the team. I could have made all of you famous!" Lolbit exclaimed.

"I think we're going to be okay." Rachel said, a small smile growing on her face as she did. Lolbit huffed, before storming off towards the dock. Marionette chuckled as he followed behind.

"This is my favorite part!" He exclaimed excitedly to Nightmare, who was walking with him.

Once they got to the dock, Lolbit walked down it and stared at the catapult.

"Can't you just get me a boat back or something?" She asked. Marionette shook his head.

"Nope!" He replied. Lolbit growled again, before climbing in.

"You better hope I don't get hurt, or you'll be hearing from my-" She was saying, before being interrupted. Marionette rolled his eyes, before pulling the lever. "Lawwwyeeerrrrrr!" She yelled, as she was launched into the horizon. Marionette let out another chuckle, as she twinkled into a star.

"And after another loss for The Ghastly Shadows, what'll happen next?" Marionette asked. "Will Candy and Cindy continue to be able to avoid the always exercising jock, Mojo? Will Carly finally find out how to flirt back? And how many more enemies can Baron possibly make?!" He asked. "Find out all of these answers and more, next time on another exciting edition of Total... Drama... Fazbear... Returns!" He finished.

* * *

And that's it for chapter five! My over ten thousand plus word chapter streak has continued!

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you all next week for chapter six!


	7. Marionette and The Ink Machine

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Returns, our teams went to war in the sandcastle invasion capture the flag battle of a lifetime!" Marionette exclaimed. "As Baron continued his hunt for the Statuette, he got to meet first hand one of his Ghastly Shadows opponents, the menacing side of Betty. Lolbit seemed to run her mouth just a little too much when she not only managed to anger Moxie AND Bonnet, but also make Buster and Rachel uncomfortable. And Chelsea initiated part one of her plan to pull a page out of a certain vixen of Total Drama Fazbear's past, as she was able to convince Alexa to join a 'secret' alliance with her. That's going to end well *Chuckles*." He continued. "But, in the end, after Buster's sneak attack ended in a scuffle with Baron and Mojo getting blasted with a cannon thanks to his own teammate Lolbit, it would be the rouge Ray that would secure another victory for The Charming Lights, sending The Ghastly Shadows to their second bonfire ceremony in a row, where former Talkshow, Lolbit would be given the boot." He finished.

"What'll happen this time?" Marionette asked. "Find out right now on another exciting edition of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"RETURNS!"

(Cues Theme Music)

It was late into the night. All of the competitors were asleep for the night. All except one.

One shadowy figure tiptoed their way into the girl's side of The Charming Lights cabin. The figure stood in the doorway as they looked around at the sleeping females.

The figure quietly tiptoed towards Moxie and Bonnet's bed; the sparkle of Bonnet's engagement ring immediately caught their attention. A sinister chuckle was heard, before they slowly reached for the ring. They were able to slowly remove it from the puppets tiny hand, staring it after they did.

(The Next Morning)

"WHERE IS IT!" Baron yelled in anger, as he tore through the guys side of The Charming Lights cabin. Ray sat in his bed, watching as Baron trashed the place.

"You're not going to find whatever you're looking for by destroying everything." Ray said, getting the angry wolf to glare at him.

"You! I know you took it!" Baron exclaimed. Ray chuckled, before shaking his head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I loud, ear piercing scream was heard from the next room over. Getting both Ray and Baron's attention.

"Bonnet! Bonnet, calm down!" Moxie said, trying to calm down her little puppet.

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! My ring is gone!" Bonnet yelled. The other girls watched as the puppet panicked.

"Where was the last place you had it?" Carly asked.

"On my wrist! Where do you think?!" Bonnet yelled sarcastically, startling Carly. She put her head down sadly.

"S-sorry." She apologized in an inaudible tone. Laura looked at her, before looking back at Bonnet.

"Bonnet, you need to calm down." She said, still not believing that she was talking to a puppet.

"How the *Bleep* do you expect me to calm down when my *Bleep* engagement ring was *Bleep* stolen?!" Bonnet yelled. All the females were taken aback by the puppets foul mouth.

"*Gasp* Bonnet! Language!" Moxie scolded her upset friend. Bonnet furiously stared at her, before her switch instantly flipped. She went from furious, to breaking down crying. She covered her face with her paws, crying into them. Moxie sympathetically stared at her small, distressed friend, before she gently started rubbing her back.

"That suckssss." Alexa said, as she watched the puppet cry.

As the females stood around, the door to their side of the cabin flew open and Baron stormed in.

"Hey! You aren't supposed to be in here!" Alexa exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Baron yelled angrily, causing Alexa to squeak in surprise, before hiding behind her bed. "Someone stole my knife, and I want it back!" He yelled, as he looked around at all the females.

"Wait, someone stole your knife?" Laura asked.

"Did I stutter?!" Baron asked sarcastically. Laura frowned at his sarcasm.

"Someone stole Bonnet's ring." She replied, motioning over at the distraught puppet.

"My pens gone!" Alexa exclaimed, as she frantically pulled the blankets off of her bed. Everyone looked at her.

"So? It's just a stupid pen. Get another one!" Baron exclaimed.

"I can't! That pen was made of gold! My daddy bought it for me when I told him I wanted to be a designer!" Alexa exclaimed, before breaking out into tears like Bonnet did. Baron covered his ears and groaned loudly. Laura closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to remain calm in this situation.

"Okay, okay, everyone, listen up!" Laura exclaimed, as she looked around at what members of her team were in the cabin. Bonnet and Alexa had continued their loud bawling, which was only further annoying Baron. "Everyone, quiet!" She yelled, finally silencing everyone.

"Geez, you don't have to yell." Moxie said. Laura shook her head.

"Okay, listen up. We're obviously dealing with a thief here. With how much stuff has apparently gone missing, this can't be coincidence." She said.

"Um... Laura?" Moxie said curiously, getting Laura's attention.

"What is it?" Laura asked.

"Wasn't your badge on the dresser?" Moxie asked. Laura nodded.

"Yes. Why?" She asked. Moxie pointed over to the dresser, prompting Laura to turn and face it. She didn't like what she saw, or... what she didn't see. "Where's my badge?!" She exclaimed, as she stormed over to the dresser. Baron chuckled.

"Guess there isn't a reason for everyone to remain calm." He said sarcastically. Laura shook her head, before turning back to face her teammates.

"This thief WILL be found. If its the last thing I do." She said in the most serious tone she possibly could.

(Confessional -Alexa)

Alexa sat in front of the camera pouty-lipped, as she held onto her notepad.

"With my pen gone, I can't finish my team's uniforms. Which stinks." Alexa started. "I really miss my pen." She continued sadly.

(Switch to -Moxie and Bonnet)

Moxie sat sympathetically staring at her small pink friend, as she sadly stared at her bare wrist.

"Bonnet, it's okay. I'm sure we'll find who took your ring." Moxie said, trying her best to comfort the distressed puppet.

"Oh yeah? How do you know?!" She exclaimed, as tears fought to escape her eyes.

"Laura is a cop! ...kinda. And, she had something of hers stolen too. She isn't going to rest until we find the culprit." Moxie replied.

(Switch to -Baron)

Baron sat angrily in front of the camera with his arms crossed.

"It was Ray. I know it was. He's the only piece of trash on that team that has enough of a backbone to steal anything from anyone. And that's NOT a good thing." Baron started. "If-no, no, WHEN I find out that Ray stole my knife, I'm going to make him regret signing up for this show." He continued.

(Switch to -Laura)

"I don't like thieves in general. But, when someone goes and commits a crime as big as stealing the badge from an officer in training, you cross the lines of being just a scumbag, to being a downright slimy piece of garbage." She continued. "So, a warning to whomever decided to steal from your own teammates: you better watch your back, because I WILL find out who did this. And you WILL pay for your actions." She finished.

(Confessional End)

(With Mojo)

Mojo once again got up and immediately got to doing his usual morning routine. Afterwords, he headed out of The Ghastly Shadows cabin, and started his hunt for Candy and Cindy.

Just like before, he walked around camp for several minutes, looking everywhere he could think to look, but the brother/sister duo was nowhere to be found.

Mojo stood stopped outside of the dining hall, pondering where they might have run off to. As he stood, lost in thought, Doug walked past him headed towards the dining hall for breakfast.

"Doug, have you seen Candy and Cindy? Mojo's been lookin' everywhere for them and can't seem to find them again." Mojo said. Doug shook his head and shrugged in response. Mojo hummed, as he stared at the dog. "Are you sure? 'Cause Mojo ain't seen 'em all morning." He continued. Doug nodded.

Mojo stood there debating on whether or not he should continue his search. But, after almost a full minutes of thinking, he finally decided to give up on it for the day.

"Mojo can't waste anymore time hunting for them. I have a run to start!" Mojo started. "If you see Candy and Cindy before me, let them know I'm lookin' for them." He continued. Doug nodded, before watching Mojo take off down the trail.

Again, he made sure he was one hundred percent gone, before walking over to the same tree from the previous day. He knocked on the tree and waited until Candy popped his head out of the leaves.

"Clear?" He asked. Doug nodded. Candy smiled, before disappearing back into the leaves. Several seconds, and some falling leaves later, Candy dropped out of the tree. "Okay, Cindy. Just don't- Gah!" He was saying, before being interrupted by his falling sister. "-fall on me this time..." He grunted out, as he lay on his stomach, with Cindy once again using him as a cushion to pad her landing.

"Sorry... again." Cindy said sheepishly. Doug just stood there staring at the siblings.

(Confessional -Mojo)

Mojo sat in front of the camera somewhat perplexed by his current situation.

"Now, I don't know what Candy and Cindy have been doin' to disappear from camp the past few days, but Mojo doesn't like it." Mojo started, before shaking his head. "Mojo's goin' to find them eventually. But, until then, I can't afford to lose out on any exercisin'! So they're missin' out again!" He continued.

(Switch to -Candy and Cindy)

"I can't believe we actually pulled it off twice now!" Cindy exclaimed excitedly.

"I know! We have to thank Doug for his help, though. If it wasn't for his fantastic hide and seek skills, Mojo surly would have found us by now." Candy said. Cindy nodded.

"And we definitely wouldn't have wanted that." She said. Candy shook his head.

(Switch to -Doug)

Doug sat in front of the camera, before looking from side to side to make sure no one was watching him. Even though obviously no one was going to be.

He shrugged before holding another five dollar bill up to the camera.

(Confessional End)

(With Ray)

Ray had wandered out into the woods to search for the statuette. With all the yelling that was going down at the cabin, he didn't want to be there.

As he wandered around searching, he got the ever so sneaking suspicion that he wasn't alone. He stopped and turned around, raising an eyebrow as he did. But no one was there. He shook his head, figuring it was just his mind playing tricks on him or something.

Ray turned around and went back to searching, completely unaware that he was being watched. The watcher, stared in the distance, not taking her eyes off of the raccoon.

After following him through the woods for several minutes, she finally decided to approach him.

Ray huffed as he finished looking through yet another bush, still not finding anything. He stood up and turned around, only to be met face to face with Betty. He jumped in surprise, falling back into the bush he had just finished searching through.

Betty stood in silence as she stared at him. Ray's eyes were wide in surprise, before an annoyed look formed on his face.

"Why do you enjoying popping up on people?! You're getting just as bad as Ness was." Ray said.

"Ness is the least of your worries right now." Betty said, Ray grew confused at that.

"What?" He said curiously. Betty grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the bush and back to his feet. Her eyes remained locked on his as she did. She was really starting to weird him out at this point.

"I know you're the reason we lost the last challenge." Betty said. She saw the replays of what had happened in the production truck, and she wasn't too thrilled about it.

"Yeah, so?" Ray said curiously.

"It was smart. I'll give you credit. But, just keep in mind, doing what you think is smart, isn't always the wise thing to do." Betty said. Ray was even more confused by that.

"Was that some kind of threat or something?" He asked. Betty shook her head.

"No. More like some advice you should keep in mind." She replied, before finally taking a few steps backwards. "And I suggest... you keep it in mind." She continued. Afterwords, she stared at him for several more seconds, before finally walking away, leaving the now confused raccoon standing there by himself.

(Confessional -Ray)

"Look, I don't usually get weirded out by things... but that was weird." Ray started, before shaking his head. "Don't know Betty, and I don't care to. But, she because she wants to threaten me or offer me 'advice' that doesn't mean I'm going to stop doing what I have to do to win challenges. She doesn't intimate me, if that's what she was trying to do." He continued.

(Switch to -Betty)

Betty sat in front of the camera with a somewhat flat expression on her face. She didn't look mad, but she definitely wasn't happily, either.

"I gave that clown Baron a warning the other day, and now I've given Ray some advice that he may want to keep in mind." Betty started. Once she finished, she stared at the camera for several seconds, before slightly twitching. "Does anyone else like Ray's bandana? I think it's cool!" She exclaimed, before letting out a little giggle.

(Confessional End)

(With Chelsea)

After Chelsea's usual morning routine, she headed out of the girls bathroom to go find Alexa. Today, she planned on getting Chester involved with her plan.

She had told Alexa to meet her outside of the dining hall after breakfast. So, when Chelsea showed up outside the dining hall and Alexa wasn't already there waiting, she grew kind of annoyed by it.

"Where is that airhead?" Chelsea asked herself quietly, but in an annoyed tone.

"What airhead are ya talkin' about?" A voice asked, startling the chicken. Chelsea quickly turned around, just as Chester popped out of the dumpster.

"It doesn't matter. And what are you doing in the dumpster?" She asked, taking a few small steps back, as Chester climbed out.

"Oh! I heard from a secret source o' mine that a criminal is afoot in camp! I'm lookin' to see if I can track down my teammates stolen items!" Chester replied. Chelsea grew somewhat curious about this 'criminal' he was talking about.

"Criminal? Who'd you hear that from?" She asked.

"Secret source. Sorry miss, but I can't reveal that very classified information." Chester replied, annoying Chelsea.

"Oh? How about I make a deal with you. You tell me who you got your information from, and I'll help keep you from getting eliminated. As long as you do the same for me, of course." Chelsea said. Chester stood there thinking about it. Sure, he had never had an offer like that from a pretty girl before. But he also didn't want to give away his source.

"That's a mighty fine offer, Chelsea. But... I don't know." Chester replied. Chelsea mentally growled, growing more annoyed with Chester as the minutes passed.

"Come on, Chester. You telling me who told you there is a thief in camp is a even trade for me making sure you last in the game." She said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. Chester continued to stand there thinking about it.

"I dunno. I don't think my team would like it too much if they found out I was helpin' out someone on the other team." Chester said. Chelsea mentally groaned and rolled her eyes. She had already heard the whole 'my team won't like it' shtick from Alexa.

"Look, don't worry about them. They don't have to know anything." Chelsea said.

"O-okay, fine. You have'a deal." Chester said, as he extended his hand for a shake. Chelsea looked down at it, disgust clearly on her face. She loosely grabbed the very tips of his fingers and shook it.

"Okay, now, who did you get your info from?" Chelsea asked, looking back up at him.

"Well, when I was swingin' through the trees this mornin', I bumped into Candy and Cindy, and they told me that they heard Baron trashin' the guys side of our cabin lookin' for his pocket knife, and Bonnet cryin' about her missing ring." Chester replied.

"Hmm..." Chelsea hummed, as she stared at the monkey.

"So, you got my back now?" Chester asked, breaking Chelsea from her thoughts.

"Oh, um... yeah, sure." She replied. Chester smiled, and nodded.

"Then it looks like we're officially partners!" Chester said a little louder than he meant to, as he threw his arm around her shoulder. Chelsea shushed him, as she wondered if she had made the right decision recruiting him.

(Confessional -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera taking selfies of herself, as per usual. She didn't look at the camera until several selfies later.

"So, I was able to get both Chester and Alexa to agree to help me. They may only have the combined brain power to barley equal one full brain. But, that's a good thing considering I'll be able to get them to do whatever I tell them to." Chelsea started, a small sinister smirk growing on her face. "Having idiots you can boss around in a game like this is definitely a must." She continued.

(Switch to -Chester)

"Hey, havin' someone as hot as Chelsea watchin' my back is somethin' I never thought would happen when I was back on the farm. Sure, I may have had to break my word to Cindy and Candy, but I think what I got in return was totally worth it." Chester started. "I'm just hopin' this works out in my favor." He continued.

(Confessional End)

(With Buster and Rachel)

Buster and Rachel were sitting in the dining hall eating breakfast and talking about more random things like they had grown used to doing over the past bunch of days.

As they sat there lost in their own conversation, Shade walked through the door to get some breakfast. He saw that they were the only two competitors currently in there.

He made his way over to the counter and made a plate, before joining them at The Ghastly Shadow's table. He was getting ready to sit at the opposite end of the table from them, but he was stopped before he could.

"Hey, Shade, come sit down here with us. You don't have to sit all the way down there by yourself." Rachel said, motioning for Shade to join them. He stared at her for several seconds, before listening. He sat down one seat over from Buster, so neither one of them felt cramped. "So, how are you doing this morning?" She asked, looking over at the bear. Shade looked at her, before looking over at Buster realizing he had their full attention.

"Um... I'm good." Shade replied.

"Well, that's good." Rachel said, a smile prominent on her face. With the tone she was speaking in, Shade thought something was up. But he didn't know what.

"So, uh... about the other day with Springtrap-" Buster started. Shade's heart rate picked up. They must have noticed how nervous he got the closer Springtrap got to mentioning the whole group therapy thing. "-Do you guys have some kind of past or something? He never really got to answer." He continued.

Shade honestly didn't know how to reply to that. If he sounded too nervous, they would obviously be able to tell that he indeed have something to hide. But with the way he already felt, there was no way they would buy whatever lie he told them.

"Like I told him, we probably just bumped into each other at the grocery store or something. It's not a big deal." Shade replied. He was going to stick with the story he tried to get Springtrap to accept. With the looks Buster and Rachel were giving him, he could tell they weren't buying it.

"But, with how determined he was to remember where he had seen you before, it had to have been more than just bumping into each other while you were shopping." Rachel said. Shade shook his head.

"It wasn't." He said, before taking a bite of his breakfast. Rachel and Buster looked at each other, before looking back at him.

"Look, dude, we don't mean to irritate you. We can just tell something is wrong." Buster said. Rachel nodded.

"I've always been taught that its better to talk about it, rather than to keep it bottled up inside." Rachel said. Shade shook his head.

"No, I'm okay." Shade said. "There's nothing to talk about. I've already made that pretty clear. So, can you just drop it already?" He asked. Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, no problem." She replied.

"Thank you." Shade thanked them. He went back to his breakfast, somewhat enjoying the silence that had fallen over the room.

(Confessional -Buster)

"Something's definitely up with Shade. I know, because Max used to get the same exact way when there was something he didn't want you to know. Granted, I've known Max for eighteen years, and Shade two weeks. But still, I can tell." Buster said.

(Switch to -Rachel)

"I don't like getting into people's business, but I can tell something happened between Shade and Springtrap. Springtrap was just too determined to remember where he had met Shade before." Rachel said.

(Switch to -Shade)

"Look, I don't have a problem with Rachel or Buster. Heck, they seem to be the most level headed people on my team. But, I don't know either of them. We've been around each other two weeks. That doesn't warrant me telling them about my past." Shade started, before looking down towards the floor. "This is something that I'm not talking about... to anyone here." He continued.

(Confessional End)

(With Carson)

Carson was on his way back to The Charming Lights cabin to drop off the clothes he had just changed out of, when he saw most of his teammate approaching him.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Carson asked. He could tell something was up.

"Someone stole my knife, that's what's up!" Baron said angrily. Laura put up her paw to silence him, which he didn't frankly appreciate.

"What?" Carson said curiously.

"We all have personal belongings that are missing. Someone in camp stole them from us in the middle of the night and we're trying to find out who so we can get them back." Laura explained.

"All of you?" Carson asked. Laura nodded.

"All of us." She replied. "Although I'm not ruling anyone out just yet, I don't think anyone would steal their own belonging. So, since you don't seem to be missing anything, I have to ask, where were you this morning?" She asked. Carson chuckled.

"You're... accusing me?" He asked. Laura shook her head.

"No. By no means am I doing that. I am asking you so we can rule you out as a suspect." She replied. Carson held out his dirty clothes.

"In the shower." He replied.

"C-come on. C-Carson wouldn't s-steal from us." Carly spoke up, nervousness very present in her shaky voice. Carson smiled at her, causing her to slightly blush and look away. Laura looked at her, before looking back at Carson.

"If you want to point fingers, I'd blame Baron." Carson admitted. Baron take too kindly to this.

"Why is that?! I had something stolen from me, too, you idiot!" Baron exclaimed. Carson shrugged.

"Could be a set up so you look less suspicious." He replied. Baron growled. Laura once again put her paw out to try and calm him down.

"Enough. Both of you. There is a bigger problem to deal with right now than you two bickering." She said.

"What about Ray?" Moxie said curiously, getting Laura's attention.

"You're right, Ray. He may know something." Laura said.

"Know something? If he's not behind it, I'm certain Ray is." Baron said, pointing towards Carson as he did.

"He does know how to pick locks. And didn't Marionette say something about him having some sort of extensive record or something?" Moxie asked. Laura nodded, knowing the vixen was right.

"Where is Ray?" Alexa asked.

"Probably looking for that statuette." Baron replied gruffly.

"Well, then we go find him and question him." Laura said.

"I'll find him and rip his head off!" Bonnet exclaimed angrily, as she fought to hold back more tears. Moxie gave her a few sympathetic back rubs.

"I know everyone is mad. Heck, I am, too. But, you all need to take a breath and relax. We'll find out who is responsible for this and get our stuff back." Laura said, looking around at her teammates. "Now, lets go find Ray." She continued, not allowing them any time to argue back with her previous words. They were getting ready to start their walk into the woods, when they were stopped.

(Air Horns Blow)

"All competitors meet me in the middle of camp for today's challenge!" Marionette's voice rang over the intercom.

Laura frowned as she looked from the pole with the intercom on it, back to Carson.

"We aren't blaming you, but everyone is a suspect until we solve this case." Laura said. Carson stared at her for several seconds, before finally replying with a nod.

"W-what about Ray?" Carly asked. Laura turned towards her before replying.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and talk to him after the challenge." She replied.

(Confessional -Carson)

"I don't know what's going on with this missing belongings thing, but I can assure you that I had nothing to do with it." Carson started. "Besides, why would I steal from own team? And... Carly? Come on, that's just... insane." He continued. "But, I do like the fact that Carly is sticking up for me. That makes me not even worry about the others." He finished.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat nervously in front of the camera, trying her best to avoid looking at it.

"I know C-Carson didn't steal anything. He wouldn't do that. I know he wouldn't." Carly started, before slightly blushing. "I know the others are going to b-blame him since he's the only one that didn't get anything stolen. B-but, I'll defend him. He's innocent. I know he is." She continued.

(Switch to -Laura)

Laura covered her face and let out a sigh. Several seconds passed, before she finally looked up at the camera.

"I don't like outright accusing anyone of any sort of crime. And as I said before, everyone is a suspect until proven innocent." Laura started. "Do I personally think Carson is behind this string of theft? No, I don't. But, you never know. The culprit could be the person you're least suspecting." She continued.

(Confessional End)

The Charming Lights were practically already in the middle of camp, so it didn't take them long to get to where they needed to go.

Soon after, The Ghastly Shadows started showing up. The last person to arrive was The Charming Lights own, Ray. His partners stared at him as he joined them.

"Gooooood morning, competitors!" Marionette exclaimed, as he approached the large group. "So, today's challenge is going to be a bit... interesting. You see, I'm sure most of you are unaware, but, I'm an avid artist. Artist as in drawing with my preferred method of pen, an ink pen. So, because of that, I went out and bought my own ink machine from this guy named Joey. Weird dude, by the way. Anyway, I bought it, however, I'm going to need a few items to get it up and running. That's where all of you come in. So, the challenge is, scattered around the island are six items that each team will have to recover and return to the dining hall where my precious new ink machine rests. The first team to recover all six items and return them to the dining hall wins today's challenge." He explained.

"You? An artist? Yeah, right." Baron huffed. Marionette frowned.

"You're going to insult me now about that?" He asked. "And, I was halfway expecting Ray to say that. I'm used to being lamely insulted by a raccoon." He continued.

"That's great. So, what are the items that we need to collect?" Shade asked.

"Now, I wasn't originally going to tell you. But, just so this challenge doesn't take any longer than it needs to, I will." Marionette replied. "The six items you need to collect are a plush of yours truly, a record, a wrench, a book, a gear, and an ink jar." He replied.

"The gear, the wrench, and the ink jar make sense, I guess. But what are those other things for?" Carson asked.

"Does it matter? They're on the list just because I want you to look for them." Marionette replied.

"Wait, why did you have an... ink machine delivered to the island anyways?" Shade asked. Marionette frowned as he looked at him.

"That's my business! Maybe I wanted to draw before the season is over! Did you ever think of that?!" He replied.

"Yeah! Did you ever think of that?! You're making the baby angry!" Mark exclaimed, as he appeared out of nowhere. Marionette slowly looked at him, not too amused with him at that moment.

"Mark?" He said curiously.

"Uh... yes, your majesty boss man Mr. Sir?" Mark replied, a huge smile on his face, as he stood with his hands behind his back.

"Go get me some tea." Marionette said. Mark saluted him.

"On it!" He replied, before taking off towards the dining hall. Marionette rolled his eyes, before turning back towards the competitors. "Also, just to be forewarned. One of the items you will need to obtain, is being guarded by another Total Drama Classic competitor. So, you will need to be quick and smart when trying to get it from them." He explained.

"Who is it?" Buster asked. Marionette grinned.

"Now, what would the fun be if I went and spoiled to surprise for you?" He replied. "So, as I said, collect all six items and return them to the dining hall. First team back wins today's challenge." He continued. "Now lets her the fun started! You may start." He finished. After he did, both teams took off into the woods and record speed. Marionette chuckled as he watched.

(Confessional -Candy and Cindy)

"Okay! I think we can win this one! It doesn't seem too complicated!" Candy started.

"Yeah, except for maybe trying to get the item away from the classic competitor." Cindy said. Candy nodded.

"Besides that part. Who do you think it's going to be?" He asked.

"I don't know. It could be anyone!" Cindy replied.

"It really could be." Candy said.

(Switch to -Carson)

"For now, it's time to not worry about who stole those things. It's time to worry about winning this challenge." Carson started. "We've won two in a row, and I'm positive we can make it a third." He continued confidently.

(Switch to -Shade)

"After who showed up in the last challenge, I'm actually more worried about who's here this time, more so than I am of actually losing the challenge. I mean, Springtrap was around all of them for three seasons. He could have told any of them anything. Heck, after what happened the other day, he could have called whoever's here today and told them about where he had seen me before. It's worrisome." Shade said, before shaking his head.

(Switch to -Ray)

"This ridiculous scavenger hunt Marionette has us on shouldn't be too difficult to win. It's just looking for a bunch of useless junk that you don't even need to get an ink machine working." Ray started. "But, as long as my team actually decides to try and win this challenge, we should be okay." He continued.

(Confessional End)

(With The Charming Lights)

As The Lights headed into the woods, Laura thought it would be best if they split up to find the items they were looking for.

"Okay, listen up, team. If we're going to win this challenge, we're going to need to split up to find all six items." Laura said.

"That's a good idea." Carson said. Laura nodded.

"I'll go alone. Baron, Ray, you two go alone. Carson and Carly you two go together. Alexa, Chester, you two go together. And Moxie, I guess you and Bonnet can be a team." Laura said.

"I've already told you-" Baron started, before being cut off.

"-you don't take orders, you give them. I know. But, Baron, we don't have time to stand here and argue. I'm trying to help us win this challenge. So work with me here." Laura said. Baron stood there with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. He didn't look amused, but he also didn't argue back. "So, is everyone with me?" She asked, looking around at her teammates.

"Yeah, now lets go." Ray said, before walking off, not waiting for any sort of response. The rest of his teammate looked around at each other, as they watched him walk off.

"We're wasting time. Everyone pick a way to go and keep a keen eye out for any of the six items we're supposed to be looking for. If you find one, don't waste time trying to find anyone, head straight for the dining hall." Laura said. Her teammates nodded. "Okay. Now lets win this challenge." She continued.

After, everyone split off and headed out to try and find what they were looking for.

(With Shade)

Just like The Charming Lights had done, Shade and The Ghastly Shadows decided to split up in hopes of finding the items faster.

Shade went alone, Candy and Cindy went together, Buster and Rachel went together, and Doug, Chelsea, and Mojo all went off alone.

He was walking around, figuring he was having just as much luck finding anything as the others were. He figured today wasn't going to be his day.

He continued walking for several minutes, until he stepped on something soft and heard a squeak. He lifted up his foot and looked down. Lying on the ground was the Marionette plush he was looking for. He stared at it for several seconds, before bending down and picking it up.

"Hmm... that works." He said, before starting his walking back towards camp. Hoping to run into any of his partners as he did.

(With Carson and Carly)

Carson and Carly were walking through the woods, still searching for whatever item they could find. They didn't care which one it was, as long as they found one.

"So... someone stole something from you, too?" Carson asked, as he looked over at her. She nodded, before looking towards the ground.

"My gold Triforce necklace that my mom and dad got me as a graduation gift when I graduated high school. I brought it, but I've left it in my suitcase because I didn't want to lose it. It means a lot to me, so I hope we find out who took our stuff." She replied. Carson could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Carly, I'm sorry. I'm sure we'll find the thief." Carson said, trying his best to reassure her.

"Yeah, I hope." Carly said. After hearing that, Carson wanted to go against his own and forget about the challenge just so he could find who was responsible for stealing his teammates stuff. Mainly so he could get Carly her necklace back. "Hey, Carson, look." She continued, breaking Carson from his thoughts. Carson looked to where she was pointing and saw a wrench hanging out of a hole in a tree.

"Good eye. Nice work, Carly." Carson said with a smile, as he walked over to the tree and grabbed the wrench. Carly blushed in embarrassment at the compliment. "Come on, lets get this back to the dining hall." He continued. Carly nodded, before the two headed off back towards camp.

(With Chester and Alexa)

Chester and Alexa had been walking through the woods. For this being the first time that they had really even had any interaction with each other, they were actually getting along.

"So... how's those costumes you were designin' comin' along?" Chester asked.

"I think they're really cute so far! I just... need my pen back before I can finish them." Alexa replied.

"Was your pen stolen like those other things?" Chester asked. Alexa nodded sadly. "You ain't alone. The lucky gold tooth I keep under my pillow was stolen, too." He continued.

"Ew. You keep a gold tooth under your pillow?" Alexa asked.

"It was my nana's. Gave it to me before she moved on, been given' me good luck ever since!" Chester replied.

"She died? I'm sorry." Alexa said. Chester shook his head.

"What? No, no. She didn't die. She moved away from the farm and to a retirement village. Nice place. She has cable there!" He exclaimed.

"Ohhhhh. I don't know who cable is, but he sounds cute." Alexa said.

"Cable is the thing that lets you watch all the good channels on the tv. We never got any of those 'cause alls we had was a box with two metal antenna things on it." Chester said.

"Oh, we have a really big flat one that sticks to the wall." Alexa said.

"It sticks to the wall?! Does it have some kinda super power or somethin'?!" Chester asked. Alexa shrugged.

"I guess. I didn't think TVs could climb walls." She replied.

"That sounds so cool!" Chester said.

What the two hadn't noticed, was that the chicken that both of them had agreed to work with, was listening in on them. She clearly wasn't enjoying their conversation.

"Hey. You two." Chelsea said, getting both competitors to stop and turn around. They did, and saw Chelsea approaching them with two gears in her hand.

"Woah, Chelsea, you found two items?!" Chester exclaimed. Chelsea shushed him, before looking around to make sure no one else was around.

"Keep it down! You don't want any of them to hear us do you?" She asked quietly, yet in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry." Chester apologized.

"Okay, now listen. One of these is for you guys to prove to both of you that I'm willing to help you guys." Chelsea said. Chester and Alexa looked at each other.

"You're helping her, too?" They asked in unison.

"Yes, you're both helping me. But, as I just said, this is proof that I'm willing to help you two right back." Chelsea replied, getting both of them to look back at her. "So, here, take it. But, you have to keep your word that neither one of you will let me down when I need you." She continued. Alexa and Chester both nodded.

"We promise." They again said in unison. Chelsea smiled.

"Good. Then here you go." She said, as she extended the gear towards them. Chester grabbed it, a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Chelsea. We greatly appreciate the help." Chester said.

"Yeah, you're welcome. Now get lost before someone sees us together." Chelsea said. Chester nodded, before he and Alexa headed back towards camp. Chelsea watched them run away, a sinister smirk on her face.

(With Baron)

Baron was angrily stomping through the woods looking for anything he could to get this challenge over faster. He was still furious about his missing knife.

He was willing to bet anything that Ray was behind it, and whether or not he found out for sure that he was or not, he was going to beat him into the ground.

As he continued his walk, he saw Betty in the distance. She had a wrench in one paw and an ink jar in the other and seemed to be headed back towards camp. He snarled when he saw that.

He was angry that she was able to find not one, but TWO items before he was. As Betty walked, she saw Baron.

"Oh, hi, Baron. No luck in finding an item yet?" Betty asked. Baron growled in frustration, causing Betty to grow confused. "You okay there?" She asked. Baron ignored her, before continuing on his way. Betty stood there confused as she watched him, before shrugging and continuing on her own.

Baron continued walking for several more minutes, before he finally saw something in the distance. He headed towards it and saw it was an ink jar. He quickly snatched it up, before heading back towards the dining hall.

(With Buster and Rachel)

Buster and Rachel had continued their own search. They had been walking around aimlessly looking for anything for what seemed like half an hour already.

Eventually, they ran into Shade, who had found the Marionette plush already.

"Any luck yet?" Shade asked. Buster shook his head.

"No. We can't find anything." He replied.

"You found that, though." Rachel said, looking at the plush in his paw.

"Yeah, it kinda just happened. Guess I got lucky." Shade said.

"Yay! Bonnet, we found something!" Moxie exclaimed, getting their attention. They looked around and saw her in the distance picking up a book. The watched her as she grabbed it, before heading off back towards camp.

"Guess she got lucky, too." Buster said. Shade headed over to where Moxie just was, motioning the other two to follow him. They did.

Once they got there, they scoped the area, hoping to stumble upon the second book.

As they continued their search, they heard rustling leaves in the branches above them. They looked up, and saw Doug standing on one of the branches with the second book in his paw. He smiled and waved as he stared down at them.

"Doug, how did you get up there?" Shade asked. Doug pointed off to the left, where a vine hung down that he used as a rope to climb the tree. Shade nodded. "Nice work. Come on down so we can see if we can find anything else before we head back go camp." He continued. Doug nodded, before making his way back over to the branch. He tucked the book behind his belt and started climbing back down the vine. When he was low enough, he dropped, landing on his feet on the ground.

After, they continued their search to see if they could find anymore items.

(With Laura)

Laura had continued walking around, hunting for whatever she could find. She had already bumped into Carson and Carly, relieved that they had found the wrench. She told them to head back to camp with it, and continued on her way.

She was just hoping at this point the others had collectively found most of what they were missing. She didn't want to lose this challenge.

She continued walking for several more minutes, until she finally spotted a Marionette plush propped up against a tree. She smiled as she walked over to it and grabbed it.

"For the first time I'm actually glad to see him." Laura said, as she stared at the plush. She nodded, before starting her way back towards camp.

(With Candy and Cindy)

Candy and Cindy had been walking around for awhile now. They were starting to lose hope that they would even find anything.

"Did everything get found already?" Cindy asked. Candy shrugged.

"I don't know. But I hope not." He replied.

They continued walking until they saw someone in the distance. They stopped as they tried to tell who it was. After several seconds of trying to take on details, they realized it was a gold furred bear wearing a black top hat. They looked at each other, their eyes growing wide once they realized exactly who it was.

"Goldie." They said in unison.

They quickly realized that he was the one with the item they needed, and they knew they were going to have to get it from him, they just didn't know how.

"Wait! There's two of us! One of us can distract him, and the other can sneak behind him and grab that item!" Candy exclaimed quietly.

"That's a good idea!" Cindy replied.

"Okay! You distract him, I'll grab the item." Candy said. Cindy nodded. They smiled, before heading off to set their plan in motion.

Cindy walked around front of Goldie, taking in the large gold bear's appearance. He was standing there with an unamused look on his face, his arms crossed as he stared ahead.

"U-um... h-hi, Mr. Goldie. I'm C-Cindy, and I-" Cindy started, before being cut off.

"-I don't care who you are. And I'm not dumb either. I know you have a brother, and I know he's trying to sneak in from behind." Goldie said. Cindy went wide eyed. Candy froze in place when he heard Goldie say that. He turned around, turning his intimidating gaze towards him. "Do you want to go away on your own, or do you want me to make you go away?" He asked. Candy gulped.

"Ain't nobody makin' anybody do anything!" Mojo exclaimed, as he ran in out of nowhere and tackled Goldie. Candy and Cindy were froze in place as they watched the two large males wrestle around on the ground. They were so distracted that they didn't notice Ray sneak in, grab one of the records Goldie had been watching, and make a quick exit.

"Mojo's got this clown! Get the item and get outta here!" Mojo exclaimed, finally breaking Candy and Cindy out of their frozen states. They nodded as they continued what they had been doing. As Candy went to grab the record, he noticed one of them was gone.

"What the heck?!" Candy exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Cindy asked.

"The other record is gone!" Candy exclaimed. Cindy went wide eyed.

"Grab it and lets go!" She exclaimed. Candy nodded, before grabbing the record. After he had it, he and Cindy took off back towards camp.

Mojo smiled as he watched them run off. Goldie continued to struggle to get the large jock off of him.

"Hey! Get off of me! Your stupid friends have that dumb record!" Goldie exclaimed, getting Mojo to look at him. He climbed off of the bear and stood up.

"Sorry for tacklin' you bro, just part of the game." Mojo said, before running off back towards camp. Goldie huffed as he climbed to his feet and dusted himself off.

"That check better show up after this." He muttered to himself.

(In The Dining Hall)

Laura had just made it back to camp. She immediately ran towards the dining hall and inside. Her only teammate that wasn't back yet was Ray.

She looked around and saw two sets of six podiums in front of a large ink covered machine. The podiums each had a picture of the item that went on them as a backdrop. Laura walked towards The Charming Lights podiums and placed the plush down on the correct one. Now, each team only missing one item each. The record.

(With Ray)

Ray was almost out of the woods. He could see the dining hall in the distance. He was so close to making it that he could feel it.

He was about to get out of the woods, when he was tackled from behind. Ray fell, dropping the record as he did.

"Hey! Get the *Bleep* off of me!" Ray yelled.

"Sorry, tacklin's my thing, bro. Can't risk losin' this challenge. 'Cause Mojo ain't a loser." Mojo said. Ray didn't know how Mojo had even caught up to him in the first place. He was still pinning Goldie down when he started his run back to camp.

As Ray tried to fight away from Mojo, Candy and Cindy ran past with the record.

"N-no! No!" Ray yelled, as he continued to squirm.

Mojo watched as Candy and Cindy headed towards the dining hall. Ray was finally able to push him off of him and scramble back to his feet. He grabbed the record and ran towards the dining hall, with Mojo running after him.

Candy and Cindy burst into the dining hall, an eruption of cheers from The Ghastly Shadows welcoming them.

They ran over to the podiums and dropped the record down on its podium. After they did, the machine oddly started.

After it had started, Ray finally appeared in the doorway. The Shadows were already celebrating, while The Lights just looked plain disappointed.

"*Bleep*!" He yelled in frustration, before throwing the record down and storming out of the dining hall.

"And with that, it looks like your winners of today's challenge are The Ghastly Shadows!" Marionette exclaimed. The Ghastly Shadows cheered in celebration, while The Charming Lights looked down in disappointment. "Charming Lights, I will see all of you at tonight's elimination ceremony." He continued. Laura sighed in disappointment, as she placed her hands on her hips and shook her head.

As they stood there, a large glop of ink shot out, nailing Carson on his chest, inking up his shirt in the process. Marionette laughed as Carson stood there both disappointed and covered in ink.

(With Carson)

Carson headed back to The Charming Lights cabin to change his ink covered shirt. He was disappointed about his teams loss, and just wanted to get out of that shirt.

He walked in and headed towards his suite case, as he was unzipping it, he noticed something sticking out from underneath Ray's bed. He turned around and looked towards the door to see if someone was coming. No one was.

He didn't like what he was about to do, but after everyone unanimously deciding that Ray was behind all of their missing belongings, he had to know for sure.

Carson slowly walked towards Ray's bed, and got down on his knees. He pulled the suite case out and saw that it was partially unzipped.

He looked towards the door one last time to make sure no one was coming, before finally unzipping the bag the rest of the way. Most of what he saw in the suitcase was Ray's unfolded clothes that were just thrown in there. But, what caught his eye was the small black bag that was pushed into the corner.

He grabbed the bag and pulled it out, before looking inside of it. What he saw, made his eyes grow wide.

(In The Middle of Camp)

The disappointed Charming Lights were on their way back to their cabin, when Carson came running out the door of the guy's side, with the small black bag in his hand.

"Carson, what's wrong?" Laura asked, when she saw how much of a hurry he seemed to be in.

"I found something that I think you guys are going to want to see." Carson replied, as he held out the bag. Laura looked at it, before taking it out of his hand and looking inside, her eyes grew wide when she saw what was inside of it.

"Where did you find this?" Laura asked in the most serious voice she had. Carson sighed.

"Ray's suitcase." He replied.

"I knew it!" Baron yelled angrily, as he snatched the bag from Laura's paw and dug through it for his knife. "That pathetic piece of trash." He continued once he pulled his knife out of the bag.

Laura took the bag back before digging through it for her badge. Once she pulled it out, she handed the bag over to Moxie. Bonnet quickly dove into the bag and started rummaging through it. She squealed when she found what she was looking for. She popped out of the bag with her ring in her paw.

"My ring!" She exclaimed excitedly, before kissing the ring in her paws.

Alexa was next to get into the bag. She quickly recovered her pen, before squealing in excitement like Bonnet had just done. As she squealed, she handed the bag to Carly. Carly stared at it for several seconds before sticking her paw in it, she pulled out the little gold charm necklace. She charm was a gold Triforce from the Legend of Zelda that her parents had gifted her just a couple years prior. She brought it with her, but it had been in her suitcase ever since they had been there. She was very relieved to have it back. Carson stood by, a smile forming on his face when he saw Carly's smile.

"Oh, is my lucky gold tooth in there?" Chester asked, as he took the bag from Carly and looked inside of it. "Would ya lookie here! It is!" He exclaimed, as he stuck his hand in the bag and pulled out a small gold tooth. The Charming Lights ewed in disgust once they realized their belongings had been stored in the same bag as someone's used gold tooth.

(Confessional -Laura)

Laura sat in front of the camera, a look of pure disappointment had taken over her face.

"I can't say that I'm not disappointed about today's events. First failing to maintain the winning streak we had started, but then finding out that Ray went around stealing belongings from his own teammates. That disappointed me the most. I had hope for Ray. I really did. But at the academy, doing something so despicable and scummy would result in swift, and serious punishment to the offender. So Ray can't go unpunished." Laura said, shaking her head as she finished.

(Switch to -Chester)

"Findin' out that Ray was the one stealin' from us made me mad. Back on the farm, if my momma woulda caught me stealin', she woulda beat me till the cows came home. She didn't deal with thieven. Uh um." Chester said, before shaking his head.

(Switch to -Moxie and Bonnet)

Moxie sat in front of the camera, staring down at her relieved, yet furious friend.

"Bonnet, are you feeling better?" Moxie asked.

"No!" Bonnet replied, as she stared down at her ring. "I'm happy I got my ring back, but want to knock Ray's *Bleep* head off of his shoulders for taking it!" She continued.

"Bonnet! Again. Language!" Moxie said. Bonnet turned her unamused scowl up to Moxie

(Switch to -Alexa)

Alexa sat in front of the camera with a pouty look on her face, as she clenched her pen in one paw.

"I can't believe Ray stole from me! Like, seriously, that is so not cool!" Alexa exclaimed. "And I was actually designing a matching uniform for him! Well, do you know what, Ray? You can forget it! You can be all un-match-y and stuff!" She continued.

(Switch to -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera with a slightly annoyed look on his face. But, just slightly.

"Ya know, I never really had a problem with Ray, but I'm honestly not surprised that he would do something like this." Carson started. "I'm not one to judge based on appearance, but he even looks like that'd be his thing. Especially considering he knows how to pick locks." He continued.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera with a smile on her face, as she held her necklace in her paw.

"I'm so relieved to have this back. It means a lot to me, so I'm glad nothing happened to it." Carly started. "And C-Carson being the one who found it makes it better." She said, a slight blush returning to her face.

(Switch to -Baron)

Baron sat angrily in front of the camera. He was already mad about his pocket knife being stolen. But not only losing the challenge, but then finding out that Ray was apparently the thief behind stealing his knife, it infuriated him.

"Ray wants to steal from me?! ME?! He's lucky I haven't beat him to a pulp yet!" Baron said angrily. "I'm going to make that piece of garbage regret crossing me." He continued in the most menacing and threatening voice he could.

(Switch to -Ray)

Ray sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed.

"And... we lost again. After winning the last two challenges, that's pretty annoying." Ray started. "But, what's even more annoying is the fact that my 'teammates' did very little to actually help me in the challenge. So, I don't know what's got all of them in a bad mood, but they need to cool it." He continued.

(Confessional End)

(At Bonfire Ceremony)

The Charming Lights sat in disappointment around the fire. Ray sat with his arms crossed as he stared ahead. He was so caught up in staring ahead, they he didn't notice that his whole team was staring at him.

"Welcome back, Charming Lights. I'm sure you all enjoyed your two Bonfire Ceremonies off." Marionette started. Everyone continued to stare at Ray as he did. "Since I see none of you look too enthused to be here, I'll take as long as I possibly can!" He exclaimed. Everyone finally turned their unamused stares from Ray, to Marionette. "So, since its been a few days since the last time you guys were here, I'll bring you up to speed on the rules. I have seven breadsticks, but there are eight of you. If you don't receive a breadstick you must take a walk all the way down the Dock of Shame, where you will be given free flying lessons by our Catapult of Losers." He explained. "So, before we move on, any questions?" He asked, as he looked around at the group of competitors.

"Just shut up and get on with it!" Baron yelled, clearly not in the mood.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down. Geez, you're acting like you being here is my fault." Marionette said. Baron growled in anger, staring right as him as he did. Marionette's eyes slightly widened, as he looked over to where Nightmare usually stood. "That's right, he's at the chef thing." He muttered to himself, before looking back towards the competitors. "Okay, first breadstick of the night goes to Baron!" He quickly exclaimed, before tossing Baron the breadstick. Baron caught it, but it didn't lighten his mood any.

"Next up... Laura." Marionette called, before tossing Laura the breadstick.

"Chester and Alexa, you two are also safe tonight." Marionette said, before tossing both competitors a breadstick.

"Moxie." Marionette said, before tossing the vixen, and her still furious little puppet a breadstick.

Carson grew somewhat surprised at that point. He looked over at Ray, before quickly shifting his focus to Carly.

"And... Carson." Marionette said, before tossing him a breadstick. Carson caught it, but was now insanely nervous, fearing what possibility could about to become reality. "Carly, Ray, one of you is outta here!" He exclaimed.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Both Carly and Ray sat there staring ahead at Marionette. Ray sat with his arms crossed, while Carly slightly trembled as her nerves got worse.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Ray didn't even look slightly worried about being in the bottom two. He had somehow managed to retain that no care in the world attitude that he usually had.

Carly on the other hand, she was nervous. More nervous than she had been since they got there. She was now in the bottom two, very close to getting eliminated.

"And the final breadstick of the night goes to..." Marionette started, before stopping as he slowly moved the last breadstick back and forth between the two competitors.

Carson was just as nervous as Carly was. He didn't want to see her get eliminated. She didn't deserve to get eliminated this early. He looked over at her and saw just how nervous she was.

Carly closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, hoping that she would somehow get through this tonight. Ray still sat with his arms crossed, not showing any signs of even caring.

"Hmmmm..." Marionette hummed, as he slowed the breadstick to a stop in the middle of the two competitors.

Marionette's large grin remained on his face, as he stared at the two competitors. Seeing Carson nervous too was pretty funny to him.

"Carson, dude, chill out. I don't know if you missed it, but you're safe tonight." Marionette said.

"Yeah. I know I am." Carson replied. Carly opened her eyes and looked over at him. She could tell by the way he sounded that he was nervous. She slightly blushed when she realized the only reason he would be nervous is the possibility of her getting eliminated.

"Whatever. Anyway..." Marionette started, before stopping again. Like usual, he was enjoying this moment, so he was going to take as long as he wanted to. "...Carly." He finally said, before tossing Carly the last breadstick. Both her and Carson sighed in relief. "Ray, you're out." He finished.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

Ray sat there surprised by what he had just heard. They voted him off?! He had been one of the most useful members of team!

"Why'd you vote me off?!" Ray asked, as he stood up and faced his former partners.

"You're really asking that question?" Moxie asked.

"Yes!" Ray replied.

"You stole our stuff you son of a *Bleep*!" Bonnet exclaimed angrily, as she stared at the raccoon.

"Bonnet! Again, language!" Moxie scolded her angry little bunny friend. Ray was confused.

"What?! No I didn't!" He exclaimed.

"Bull*Bleep*, raccoon!" Baron exclaimed. "You're lucky I haven't beaten you into the ground yet for stealing from me!" He continued.

"I didn't steal anything from you!" Ray exclaimed.

"Bonnet's ring, Alexa's gold pen, Carly's necklace, Chester's... lucky tooth, Baron's pocket knife, and my badge were all found in your suitcase. Ray, you were caught red handed, there's no point in trying to play innocent now." Laura said.

"Wait, you went into my suitcase?!" Ray asked. Carson shook his head.

"No, I did." He replied, getting Ray to look at him.

"You little-" Ray started, before being cut off.

"We apologize for invader your privacy, but it's over. You got caught, and now you're going to have to pay for the crime you committed." Laura said. Ray shook his head.

"That's just it! I didn't commit any crime! I didn't 'steal' anything!" He exclaimed, trying to prove his case. Laura shook her head, deciding she had heard enough.

"Marionette, get him out of here." She said, turning her attention towards Marionette. He had been standing there eating a bucket of popcorn and enjoying the show, until Laura told him what to do.

"Uh... excuse you, miss bossy pants, but I'm the host here. I decide when to 'get him out of here', not you." Marionette said. Laura rolled her eyes. "But, since it is almost time for my lobster dinner to be finished... Ray, it's time to go." He continued, looking at the eliminated raccoon.

"This is bull*Bleep*! I was framed!" Ray exclaimed.

"Sure you were, kid. Lets go." Marionette said, as he started pushing Ray towards the dock.

"Seriously! I didn't steal that stuff! Someone set me up!" Ray yelled, as he was pushed away from his former teammates. He was angry at this point. Very angry.

Laura stood there shaking her head, as she watched Marionette push Ray away. The others sat in silence. None of them noticed the snickering figure standing in the distance.

(At The Dock)

Marionette pushed Ray down the dock, finally stopping at the catapult.

"Alrighty, Ray, hop on in." Marionette said. Ray shook his head in frustration.

"I can't believe this. This is the second time I've been set up and punished for something I didn't do!" Ray exclaimed. Marionette rolled his head.

"Sure it is, now get in the catapult." He said, starting to grow annoyed by the raccoon. Ray glared at him, before climbing into the catapult.

"You can get rid of me for now. But, I WILL clear my name, if its the last thing I do-oooooooo!" Ray yelled, as Marionette pulled the lever, launching him into the horizon. Marionette let out a chuckle, as he twinkled into a star in the distance.

"And after tonight's shocking elimination, what's next for The Charming Lights?" Marionette asked. "Will Shade ever open up to his teammates? Will Betty continue to terrify her opponents? Will Chelsea's 'secret' alliance with Chester and Alexa do her any good at all?" He asked. "Find out next time only on Total... Drama... Fazbear... Returns!" He finished.

* * *

Okay, right off the bat I want to say the whole "vote" thing for this chapter was a mess. Due to the bugginess of the website and not only not being able to see the reviews, but not getting notifications about the chapter being published or about getting PMs, I don't even know how many of you saw that the chapter was even up.

With how hard I worked on the chapter, and how excited I was to publish it and hear your guys' thoughts on it, it annoys the hell out of me.

So, because I wasn't able to see the reviews, and because I didn't want to delay updating the chapter until the bugs get fixed (whenever that's going to be) I decided to write what I thought was best for the story... at least in my opinion.

I don't know for sure, but it's very possible that some of you are going to be annoyed with the fact that Ray got eliminated instead of Carly, and I apologize for that.

Regardless, lets hope this mess gets fixed by next Friday so there isn't a repeat. If you saw the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully I will see you all next week.


	8. Glass Bottle Trivia

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Returns, our teams were sent on a little scavenged hunt to track down the six items that I needed to get my brand new ink machine working!" Marionette exclaimed. "A string of stolen items was the hot topic for The Charming Lights, as they went on a mission to find out who the culprit was behind their missing items. Buster and Rachel tried to delve into Shade's past once again, after his awkward run in with Total Drama alumni, Springtrap. But, Shade wasn't having any of it, as he continued to refuse talking about it with his teammates. And Chelsea's plan get both Chester and Alexa on her side continued, this time targeting farm grown, Chester. Man those two aren't that smart!" He continued, before letting out a light chuckle. "But, in the end, after multiple items were found, and Goldie was tackled to the ground, it would be siblings Candy and Cindy who would pick up the victory thanks to Mojo's assistance, and The Charming Lights returning to the Bonfire Ceremony once again, where the thieving Ray would get the boot; claiming his innocence the whole way to the Catapult of Losers. Yeah, like that was going to work." He finished.

"What'll happen this time?" Marionette asked. "Find out right now on another exciting edition of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"RETURNS!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Carson was sitting on the dock alone, as he stared out into the distance. Ever since everything happened with Ray, he had been wondering. Wondering if Ray really did steal those things.

I mean, at first, Carson didn't have a doubt in his mind that Ray was behind it. Even after the Bonfire Ceremony and Ray trying to plead with the others that he didn't do it. But, if Ray did do it, why would he be trying to plead his innocence after he was already eliminated? There would be no point.

Carson had dealt with something similar to this when he was in school. It happened when he was a Sophomore in high school.

As he sat there thinking back to the incident, he was unaware that Carly had spotted him and was slowly making her way to the dock. Once she arrived, she stopped at the front of it, staring down it at Carson. After a few seconds of debating whether or not she should disturb him, she finally pushed her nervous thoughts out of her head and headed down towards him.

"Good morning, Carson." Carly said shyly, getting Carson to turn around and face her. He smiled when he saw her, causing a light blush to form on her face.

"Good morning." He replied.

"What are you doing out her by yourself?" Carly asked, as she finally made it to him.

"Just sitting her thinking." Carson replied. "You can sit... if you want." He continued, motioning down to the vacant space next to him. Carly blushed once again, before she sat down next to him.

"T-thank you." She replied in a very hushed tone. The pair stayed silent for almost a full minute, just staring out in the distance, before Carly spoke again. "So... um-what w-were you thinking about?" She asked. "I-I mean, y-you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I j-just-" she quickly started, before being interrupted.

"-No, no. It's okay. I promise. I don't mind telling you." Carson assured her. She blushed again, before looking away from him. "It's just, everything that happened with Ray the other day. I've been thinking about it and... I don't think he did it." He continued, somewhat surprising Carly.

"But, you found everything that had been stolen in Ray's suitcase." She said. Carson nodded.

"Yeah, I did. But honestly, I don't think he put it there." He said.

"So, you think someone... set him up?" Carly asked. Carson nodded again.

"That's exactly what I think." He replied. Carly was still somewhat surprised by this. She knew she wanted to be on Carson's side here, but, honestly, she never really got a good vibe from Ray. And the fact that the stolen items were found in his suitcase makes it even more suspicious. "I need to find out if its true or not, though." He continued, once again re-catching Carly's attention.

"How are you going to do that?" Carly asked. Carson thought about it a minute, before finally coming up with an idea.

"I got it!" He replied. "When I was in High School, one of the someone stole another kids phone off of his desk, and the kid reported it missing. The teachers searched through lockers, backpacks, and made kids empty their pockets trying to find it. And the kid who stole it got scared he was going to get caught and slipped it into another kids bag, and that kid got in trouble for it. But, the other kid ended up getting caught because of the schools surveillance cameras." He explained.

"So you want to check the camps surveillance cameras?" Carly asked.

"Exactly." Carson replied, before quickly getting to his feet. "Come on, we have to prove that Ray is innocent." He continued, before extending his hand down to her. Carly slightly blushed once again, before grabbing onto his hand, allowing him to help her to her feet.

The two headed back up the dock and into camp. Their mission now was to get to the production truck and get the surveillance footage from the morning of the last challenge.

As they made their way through camp, they were stopped by Laura, who had been pacing back and fourth in front of The Charming Lights cabin.

"Good, you are just the two people I was looking for." Laura said, as she approached the two.

"What's up, Laura? We were kinda in a hurry to go do something." Carson replied.

"Oh...? What?" Laura asked. Carson looked over at Carly. He honestly didn't know if he should tell Laura that he thought Ray was innocent. She was a cop in training, and he assumed what that meant is she didn't like to be proven wrong after thinking she solved a case.

"Um... n-o-t-h-i-n-g...?" He replied very guiltily and slowly. He could tell immediately that Laura didn't believe him.

"No, seriously. What's the hurry?" She asked. Carson sighed.

"Fine. We're on our way to the production truck so we can get the surveillance footage from the camps cameras on the morning of the last challenge." He replied. Laura raised a curious eyebrow. "I don't think Ray stole everyone's stuff." He continued. Laura grew surprised at this.

"Carson, I don't see why you would think something like that. YOU found the stole items in Ray's suitcase. And with his past record, and professional thieving skills, it just made too much sense to be anyone other than him." Laura said. Carson shook his head.

"I know this looks bad, but hear me out. I think this was a set up to get us to turn on him and vote him off. So, in order for someone to purposely go out of their way to steal and then plant the evidence in his suitcase, they had to have had something against him." Carson said. Laura thought about it a minute. She knew that it was possible that that happened.

"Okay. And what is your theory on a suspect?" Laura asked.

"Honestly, the only person that comes to mind is Baron." Carson replied.

"That's possible, but he did seem kinda mad about his knife. Do you think he would have faked a reaction like that?" Carly asked.

"It's not like its impossible. It was very obvious that the two of them didn't like each other." Laura replied.

"Before we outright blame him though, I want to see that surveillance footage first." Carson said. Laura nodded.

"That will give us the answers we're looking for." She started. "Okay, lets get to the production truck." She continued. Carson and Carly nodded, before the three of them set off.

The production truck was just outside of the campsite, resting in a small clearing in the woods. Most of the competitors knew where it was, but they weren't really supposed to be over there.

The three competitors made it to the truck and approached it. Laura took the lead as she walked up the steps and knocked on the door. They waited for several seconds, until the door finally opened. They were somewhat surprised when they saw who opened it.

"Mike?" Laura said curiously. She recognized him as one of the original competitors of the show.

"Uh... yeah, but you guys aren't supposed to be back here." Mike said.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Carson asked, getting Mike to look at him. He nodded.

"Yeah, got hired to be on the production crew before the season started. Needed to make some extra cash since I got laid off of my last job." He replied, not sure why he explained so much to people he didn't even know.

"Oh, well, we're sorry to hear that." Laura said.

"Yeah, uh... thanks." Mike replied, not really sure what else to say. "Look, thanks for stopping by, but like I said, you aren't really supposed to be here, so you may want to get going before Marionette catches you." He continued.

"We'll leave, but first we need your help." Laura said, confusing Mike.

"My help? With what?" He asked.

"I'm sure you're well aware of what went down with Ray the other day. Well, we may have overlooked a huge piece of information in our investigation to find out who stole everyone's belongings, which would have led to Ray being falsely accused and eliminated from the competition." Laura replied.

"But that doesn't answer my question, though. What do you need my help for?" Mike asked.

"We need the footage from the surveillance of the morning the incident occurred so we can find out for sure who was responsible for the string of robberies." Laura replied.

"Look, I'd love to help, but I can't let anyone in the truck, or give out archived footage from the show. It would be a breach of my contract and would get me in a lot of trouble." Mike replied.

"Mike, please. I know you don't know us, but we need to know if eliminating Ray for the reason we did was the right thing to do. If not, we need to find out who is really responsible for the set up before they can do it again." Carson said, pleading with the original competitor. Mike thought about it a minute, as he stared at the three competitors in front of him.

"Guys, come on. You're putting me in a tough spot here." He finally said.

"I know we are, and we apologize for it. But we need this favor to solve a very serious crime." Laura said. Mike sighed, as he continued to think. As they stood there waiting for an answer, Carson got an idea.

"Wait, dude, come on. Help us out here. Besides, what has Marionette ever done for you to deserve you keeping us from solving a, like Laura said, very serious crime?" He asked. Mike blinked a few times, as he thought back to everything that Marionette had put him through during his time on the show.

From him not letting him return after being eliminated first, to not letting him return for the second season, and who could forget pushing him out of a helicopter AFTER throwing him off an island and leaving him in the middle of the ocean with his stalker.

"Okay, come on in." Mike said, as he stepped out of the way and motioned for the three competitors to enter. They smiled as they did. Mike looked around the area, before closing the door behind them.

The production truck was realistically everything you would expect. All the monitors capturing footage from every camera currently working around the island. There were a lot more of them than they had originally thought.

"We keep the archived stuff over there." Mike said, pointing towards the opposite wall of the trailer. Against the wall was a bookcase full of cased DVDs, that contained the filmed footage from every camera ever since the season started. And for it only being two weeks, there were a ton of DVDs.

Mike walked over to the DVDs and started looking through them, like he was looking for a book at the public library.

"So... what day did you need?" Mike asked, not looking back at the competitors.

"We need the footage from whatever camera you have outside of The Charming Lights cabin this past Friday." Laura replied. Mike nodded, as he continued his search.

As they stood there waiting for Mike's findings, they couldn't help but look towards the monitors. They were generally curious about where all the cameras were hidden at.

There were about four of them in the main area of the dining hall alone. Plus two in the kitchen. There were cameras outside of both cabins, front, back, and both sides, and same with the bathrooms. Plus, there were at least another three just around the main area of the camp. That was just around the camp area, that didn't even include all the cameras hiding in the woods, on the top of the mountain, and around the beach. For how much money they apparently had to waste on cameras and film, they were somewhat annoyed that they couldn't afford nicer cabins, or more comfortable beds.

"Okay, that's weird." Mike said, getting the three competitors' attention.

"What is it?" Laura asked.

"The footage you need from last Friday is missing. And it's the only one missing." Mike replied, looking back towards Laura as he did. She was surprised by this.

"How is that possible?" Carly asked, somewhat quietly. She looked away slightly flushed when everyone looked at her.

"I don't know." Mike replied, just as confused as the others.

"Besides you, who else has access to the truck?" Laura asked.

"Marionette and Nightmare, that's it." Mike replied. Laura shook her head, trying to figure this out.

"That means someone snuck in and stole the footage? Because I don't think Nightmare or Marionette would be working with whoever did this." Carson said. Mike nodded.

"It's a possibility. I just don't see how it would have happened, though. I'm always here." He said.

"Don't you sleep?" Carson asked. Mike pointed behind the group, towards the opposite end of the truck. There was a sleeping bag, and a really flat looking pillow lying on the floor.

"Y-you sleep in here?" Carly asked, again, very quietly. Mike nodded.

"Yeah, *Uncomfortable Chuckle* it was either that, or I bunk with Nightmare." He replied. That made it perfectly clear to the others why he chose what he did.

"When would someone have managed to sneak in and steal archived show footage without you knowing if you're here all the time?" Laura asked. Mike again tried to think of the right answer to give her.

"I mean, usually I'll meet Nightmare out behind the dining hall to get the obligated plate of breakfast, lunch, or dinner that's written into my contract. But, besides that, I really only leave this crap hole when I have to use the bathroom." Mike replied.

"So, if you leave this place with no one guarding it, four or five times a day, even if its just for a couple of minutes, that gives the thief plenty of time to sneak in and steal the footage." Laura said.

"Guess it does. Hey, can't blame me though. I didn't know anyone would have wanted to sneak in and steal footage." Mike said.

"Wait! If the whole camp has cameras, wouldn't there be one in front of the truck?" Carson asked. Mike sighed.

"There is-" Mike started, he could tell that the others got their hopes up at this. "-but, it's currently out of commission because Marionette doesn't want to pay to get it fixed." He continued, crushing the building hope that the competitors before him had started growing. Laura sighed in disappointment, as she looked down and shook her head.

"So, realistically this is a dead end?" Carson asked. Mike shrugged.

"Guess so. Sorry I couldn't be of more help." He replied.

"You were of much help. Thank you, Mike." Laura said. Mike nodded.

"Hope you find out what you're looking for." Mike said.

"Thank you." Laura said, as she walked towards the door. They were getting ready to exit the trailer, when Mike spoke up.

"Hey, do me a favor. Don't mention to anyone that I'm here, alright?" He said. Laura nodded, before her and her partners exited the trailer, leaving Mike alone.

(Confessional -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera, slowly shaking his head a couple times, before starting.

"This seems to be going through a lot of trouble just to get Ray eliminated. They must have really had beef with him or something, 'cause I just don't get it." Carson started. "Now, I'm even more determined to prove his innocents. I feel like I have to, seeing how it was my fault he got eliminated to begin with." He continued.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera, slightly looking off to the side, as she avoided looking into the camera.

"I-if Ray really didn't do it, I feel bad for v-voting him off." Carly started. "I h-hope we find whoever stole the footage. They deserve to be caught." She continued, before looking down. "A-and Ray, I-I'm sorry. If you didn't do it- I'm s-sorry." She finished sadly, still avoiding looking up at the camera.

(Switch to -Laura)

Laura sat in front of the camera, completely lost in trying to figure this out.

"It seems like there was more to this crime than meets the eye." Laura started, before shaking her head. "If someone would purposely go out of their way to not only steal from other competitors just to set Ray up, but to also be smart enough to steal the surveillance footage from the camps cameras to avoid getting caught, they aren't as dumb as you may think." She continued. "If Ray really is innocent, and got voted off because of our mistake, that means whoever set him up, played us all for fools and we did exactly what they were hoping we'd do. Regardless of how long it takes me, I will get to the bottom of this. This case will be solved, no matter what." She finished.

(Confessional End)

(With Candy and Cindy)

Candy and Cindy were currently sneaking around the campsite trying to make it to their dubbed "hideout tree" to avoid Mojo. They had done good at doing the past couple of days, but, unfortunately for them, they had both slept in this morning and missed their opportunity to do so while Mojo was out doing his first morning run.

As they tiptoed, they looked around to make sure no one had seen them. They were good so far. But, when they heard footsteps behind them, they quickly jumped into a nearby bush. Candy peaked out of a small clearing to see who it was. He sighed in relief when he saw it was just Shade.

"Um... what are you guys doing?" Shade asked, startling the two cats.

"You saw us?!" Candy quietly exclaimed.

"Uh... yeah. I was literally right behind you guys." Shade replied.

"We're um... uh..." Candy started, before looking over at Cindy.

"We're playing hide and seek! Yeah! That's it!" Cindy said.

"Oh, really?" Shade said curiously, crossing his arms as he did.

"Yep! Really. Um... Cindy's hiding and I'm supposed to find her." Candy said. Shade obviously didn't believe the story they were telling him.

"Do you guys know how hide and seek works?" He asked. Candy was getting ready to respond, when he saw Mojo returning to camp from his first morning run. He quickly pointed Cindy in that direction. She went wide eyed when she saw him. They needed to get Shade out of there now more than ever or they were going to get caught.

"Y-yes! Now... can you, like, not look in the bush for just a minute. Please?!" Candy quietly pleaded, now even more panicked. Shade was confused.

"What?" He said curiously.

"Please?! He's coming!" Cindy quietly exclaimed.

"Who?" Shade asked, as he turned around. That's when he saw Mojo headed right towards them. "Ohhhh, you two are hiding from Mojo." He continued, as he turned back towards the two siblings. "What, trying to avoid more of his long, morning runs?" He asked. Both Candy and Cindy nodded in response.

Shade nodded, before turning back around. He did just as Mojo approached him.

"Mornin', Shade!" Mojo said, as he finally reached the purple bear.

"Morning, Mojo." Shade replied.

"So, whatcha doing talking to that bush right there?" Mojo asked, as he pointed to the bush Candy and Cindy were currently hiding in. Shade turned around and gave it a quick look, before returning his gaze back to Mojo.

"Oh, uh... I was just walking by... and the...bush...looked...lonely...?" Shade said, not sure why he had just said it. Coming up with excuses on the spot wasn't something he had ever been good at. Mojo narrowed his eyes, as he stared at him. Shade grew nervous, pretty sure he was going to get called out on his lie.

"Hmmm..." Mojo hummed, as he looked past the nervous bear and towards the bush. Candy and Cindy's heart rates had picked up. As Mojo thought, Doug walked up. He waved at him, before pointing towards the dining hall. "You're right! It is time for my protein shake! Mojo thanks you!" He exclaimed, before running towards the dining hall.

Shade stood there even more confused than before. Candy and Cindy popped out of the bush, relieved that Doug had come in and saved them once again.

"Phew! Thanks, Doug!" Candy said. Doug nodded. Candy pulled a five out of his wallet and handed it to the mute dog, before he and Cindy ran off. Shade huffed, as he watched the two run off, before looking over at Doug, who stared at his new five with a smile.

Doug looked up at the bear and shrugged, before walking off, leaving Shade standing there slightly annoyed that Doug got rewarded, but he didn't.

(Confessional -Candy and Cindy)

"That one really was a close one!" Candy exclaimed. Cindy nodded.

"Yeah! If Doug wouldn't have shown up when he did, Mojo definitely would have caught us!" She said.

"And we sure didn't need that." Candy said. Cindy shook her head.

"Nu uh." She said.

"One thing we did learn, though, is Shade needs to get better at lying!" Candy exclaimed. Cindy nodded.

"He really does." She said. "Even though that's not necessarily a good thing." She added, quickly.

(Switch to -Mojo)

Mojo sat in front of the camera drinking him protein shake. He finally lowered it so he could start.

"Mojo ain't playin' hide n' seek no more. I got too much ta do to waste time! Candy, Cindy, you find me when you want to buff up like me!" Mojo exclaimed, as he flexed his muscles. "Oh, and Shade, talking to bushes is weird, bro." He continued, before taking another sip of his shake.

(Switch to -Shade)

Shade sat in front of the camera, somewhat confused by Candy and Cindy's behavior.

"Um... okay then?" Shade said, not sure what else to say.

(Switch to -Doug)

Doug sat in front of the camera, his smile from earlier remained, as he held his newly gained five dollar bill up in front of the camera. He shrugged again as he did.

(Confessional End)

(With Rachel and Buster)

Rachel and Buster had returned to the stoop of The Ghastly Shadows cabin. Buster sat back and listened as Rachel played her guitar. He just couldn't get over how good she was.

"You know, Max and I tried to start a band once." Buster spoke up, as Rachel finished the song she had been playing.

"Oh, yeah?" She said curiously. Buster nodded.

"It...uh- didn't go exactly how we wanted it to, though." He said. "I tried to learn the guitar, and Max the drums. Neither one of us was even close to good at it." He continued, before letting out a light chuckle. Rachel giggled.

"Come on, I bet you guys weren't that bad." She said.

"You'd be surprised." Buster said. "We sounded like a couple of little kids trying to play instruments. It was embarrassing." He continued.

"Not embarrassing. I bet it was adorable." Rachel said. Buster shook his head.

"Max, maybe. Because everything he does is adorable. He's like... baby doing something cute. People love him. But me? No, not adorable in the slightest." He said.

"Stop saying that. I think you're plenty adorable." Rachel said with a smile, before she realized what she had just said. Her and Buster both grew slightly surprised, as they stared at each other. They were both silent for several seconds, neither one of them knowing what to say.

As they sat in awkward silence, just staring at each other. Moxie and Bonnet watched them from the distance.

"Okay, so who do you think is going to hook up first: those two, or Carson and Carly?" Moxie asked. Bonnet thought about it for several seconds, before replying.

"Definitely those two." She replied. Moxie nodded a couple of times, as they continued to watch Buster and Rachel nervously stare at each other.

(Confessional -Buster)

Buster sat in front of the camera, looking off to the side, as he scratched the back of his head.

"She thinks I'm adorable. *Nervous Chuckle* I wasn't really expecting that when I told her Max's and I's failed band story." Buster started. "But, it's good to know, I guess." He continued, a small smile forming on his face as he did.

(Switch to -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera with a slightly embarrassed look on her face.

"Do I know how to ruin a moment or what?" Rachel started, before sighing. "It was meant as a compliment, but, it just... probably should have been one that I kept in my head." She continued. "I mean, Buster is cute I just-" she was saying, before stopping, as her cheeks burned bright red at what she had just admitted out loud.

(Confessional End)

(With Baron)

Baron was once again walking around in the woods searching for the statuette. Now that Ray was out of the way, he didn't seem to have too much to worry about. Betty was of no concern to him, and it didn't seem like any of his other "opponents" had even tried searching for the thing. So, he was clear. It was just a matter of finding the dang thing.

As he searched, he began growing frustrated. The whole wooded section of the island looked the same. It was hard to tell where he had already looked and where he hadn't. They had already been there a couple of weeks and he had been searching for the thing every chance he had, but nothing. He was beginning to think someone had already found it, which frustrated him even more.

As he walked deeper into the woods, he stumbled upon the cave further into them. He hadn't seen the cave before then, but he knew it was an excellent place to hide a statuette. A small smirk grew on his face as he walked towards the cave. It was quickly wiped away, however, when he saw Betty walking out of it.

"Oh, good morning, Baron!" Betty sung happily. Baron halted to a stop, as an angry glare replaced his smirk. "That cave isn't as big as I thought it was going to be." She continued with a giggle. "I was in there looking to see if I could find that statuette, but, no luck." She said, shrugging as she did.

Baron stood there angrily staring at the rabbit. He was furious with here. She was somehow managing to make him more mad than Ray had managed to achieve. She had been nothing but a thorn in his side, and he absolutely hated it.

"Are you okay there?" Betty asked, as Baron angrily twitched.

"Am I okay? Am I okay?! No! I'm not okay!" Baron yelled in response, startling the rabbit. "I don't know what's going on in that head of yours, but you NEED to stay out of my way! And don't think for a second in buying that ridiculous innocent attitude of yours either! I know there's something up with you! And hear me when I say this, you AREN'T going to beat me! I'll make sure of it!" He snapped, before storming off, leaving Betty standing there somewhat stunned.

(Confessional -Baron)

Baron angrily sat in front of the camera. He was still furious after his confrontation with Betty.

"Threatening me one second, and then trying to be all nice. No. I'm not dumb. That rabbit is up to something. She can play all the stupid games she wants, but I promise her this, I'm here to win. And I'm not going to let her and her flip-a-coin attitude get in my way from doing so." Baron started.

(Switch to -Betty)

Betty sat in front of the camera somewhat confused by Baron's outburst.

"I don't know what's gotten Baron's panties in a bunch, but going around snapping at people for no reason is not nice." Betty started, before shaking her head.

(Confessional End)

(With Chelsea)

Chelsea was waiting outback of the dining hall for her new "assistants." She had them on her side, but she needed to get them to trust her just a little more. She stood snapping multiple selfies of herself, until they finally walked up.

"Mornin', Chelsea!" Chester said happily, as he and Alexa approached the chicken.

"Good. It's about time you two showed up." Chelsea said.

"Sorry. Had ta fill up my empty stomach before I did anything. I was starvin'!" Chester exclaimed.

"I was on my way, when I got, like, this really cute idea for a different design for my team's uniforms! So I just had to draw it!" Alexa said. Chelsea didn't look amused by either one of her new allies.

"Look, I just wanted to say I am so sorry for your team's loss in the last challenge. I know how hard the two of you tried." She said in a fake friendly, sympathetic tone, as a forced smile grew on her face.

"Why thank you, miss. That sure does mean a lot. I mean, comin' from such a pretty gal like yourself." Chester said, a small, somewhat flirtatious smirk forming on his face. Chelsea cringed in disgust, trying very hard to maintain her friendly smile through Chester's... flirting.

"Um... thanks." She replied, trying to sound as least bit disgusted as she possibly could. "I just wanted to let the two of you know that what happened in the last challenge- me helping you out, that's just the beginning. Remember, if you two stick to helping me out, I'll make sure you both hang around until the end." She continued.

"So, what exactly are ya goin' ta want us to do? 'Cause we haven't done much for ya yet, but you've already been so nice to us." Chester said. Chelsea nodded.

"I know, that's my point. As far as stuff to do, that's coming, trust me. Just, for now, keep playing dumb with your team. They won't suspect a thing. And when I need the two of you to do something for me, I will let you know." She replied.

"That sounds, like, super cool." Alexa said. "So, how do we play dumb again?" She asked. Chelsea closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You just... keep doing what you've been doing. Don't change a thing." She replied.

"Ohhhh, okay. That makes sense... I think." Alexa said.

"Oh, yes it does..." Chelsea muttered.

(Air Horns Blow)

"All competitors meet me in the middle of camp for today's challenge!" Marionette's voice rang over the intercom.

Once he finished, Chelsea looked back towards Alexa and Chester.

"Okay, that's our cue for today's challenge. Remember, as long as you two continue to help me, I got your backs. Now, I'll go first, you two wait like a minute, and then follow. And don't tell anyone about our little meeting." Chelsea said. Both Alexa and Chester nodded in response.

"Sure thing, beautiful." Chester said in the most flirtatious time he possibly could. He went to lean against the back wall of the dining hall, but was too far away and ended up falling to the ground. Chelsea rolled her eyes, before walking away.

"T-that's cool! I'll talk to ya later, Chels!" Chester called, as the chicken walked away.

(Confessional -Chester)

"I dunno. I'm thinkin' this partnership thing's'a good thing. Chelsea really seems like she's inta me. Which is definitely somethin' I'm okay with. When this works out, I'm takin' her back to the farm to rub her in my mama's face. Her not thinkin' I could get a pretty girl ta go out with me. Ya! Who's wrong now, mama?!" Chester exclaimed.

(Switch to -Alexa)

Alexa sat in front of the camera continuing to doodle away designs for uniforms on her notepad.

"Hmm. Chelsea is, like, totally cute and all, but she needs to know you can't rush beauty! And beauty is what I'm trying to draw!" Alexa said, as she showed her notepad to the camera. "See! I'm going to make my teammates the most adorbs uniforms ever!" She continued. "Maybe I should make Chelsea one too, just in case." She finished, as she thought about designing one for Chelsea.

(Switch to -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera snapping more selfies of herself. She didn't bother to look away, as she started.

"Eww. Like, Chester flirting with me is the grossest thing I've ever had to not throw up during. He is such a loser. But, with how well he listens, he should come in handy. Alexa on the other hand, I'm still working on her. But, I'm sure everything will fall into place just like it needs to." Chelsea said, a sinister smirk growing on her face as she did.

(Confessional End)

Once all the competitors had arrived to the center of camp, Marionette and Nightmare arrived shortly after.

"Goooood morning, competitors!" Marionette exclaimed, as he looked around at all the somewhat gloomy faces. "Glad to see you all look refreshed and ready to start today's challenge!" He continued. Everyone stayed silent as he did. "Seriously? Nothing. You aren't going to give me nothing?" He asked.

"Just shut up and get on with it!" Baron said angrily, clearly not in the mood for more of Marionette's games.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. But, you guys gotta start workin' with me here! You're sucking all the fun out of things!" Marionette exclaimed. "But, regardless, onto today's challenge! This is going to be a challenge based around getting to know your teammates, or opponents better! Placed inside glass bottles are random questions about each one of you. In this two part challenge, firstly all of you are going to have to race to the beach and pick a bottle. Once everyone has a bottle, the second part of the challenge will start. I will explain more about the second challenge, after each of you has a bottle." He explained.

"Hey, good for you. You got right to the point this time." Bonnet said, causing Marionette to flash her an annoyed glare.

"The other puppet was somehow less annoying than you." Marionette said. Bonnet went wide eyed, before glaring at him.

"Don't you talk about my Bon-Bon like that!" She exclaimed.

"Like what? Heck, that was more of an insult to you than it was him." Marionette said.

"He's not a puppet, you tall, lanky, *Bleep*hole!" Bonnet exclaimed. Moxie gasped.

"Bonnet! We've already had this discussion! Language!" She exclaimed. Bonnet flashed the vixen an annoyed glance, before looking back at Marionette.

"Look, I'm not going to stand here and argue with a puppet. So, how about we get this challenge started already?" Marionette said.

"Don't call me a puppet!" Bonnet exclaimed angrily. Marionette rolled his eyes.

"Go!" He finally yelled. After he did, everyone took off towards the beach, leaving Marionette and Nightmare standing there.

"Seriously, where do you keep findin' these weirdos?" Nightmare asked. Marionette sighed.

"Weirdo Land! Weridoville! How about Weirdo City!" Mark exclaimed, as he appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Marionette and Nightmare looked back at him, as he bounced up and down with a goofy smile on his face.

"My question stands." Nightmare said, before walking off, leaving Marionette and Mark standing there.

"Why is he acting like such a stimp stomppin' stompy whomper?" Mark asked. Marionette slowly looked over at him, as he watched Nightmare walk away. He stared at him for several seconds, before Mark looked over at him, goofy smile and all, and waved.

(Confessional -Moxie and Bonnet)

Moxie stared at Bonnet, who had her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"What was stopping me from knocking that goobers *Bleep* lights out?!" Bonnet asked.

"Bonnet! Watch your language! How many times am I going to have to tell you that?!" Moxie exclaimed, getting seriously fed up with Bonnet's sudden interest in using vulgar vocabulary. Bonnet looked up at the vixen, clearly in no mood to be scolded about saying a bad word.

"First my engagement ring gets stolen, then that oversized tree limb insults my fiancé and I, and you're going to nag me about saying a bad word?!" Bonnet yelled, surprising the vixen.

"W-well, I-I-uh..." Moxie started, before stammering off, not sure how to respond to that.

"That's what I thought!" Bonnet exclaimed.

(Switch to -Candy and Cindy)

"This challenge is going to be a piece of cake! As long as Cindy and I get each other!" Candy exclaimed. Cindy nodded.

"Yeah! Candy and I know each other like the back of our paws! So we're as good as gold if we get each others questions!" She exclaimed.

"That would be so cool if we did! We could possibly win the challenge for our team again!" Candy exclaimed.

"That would be cool!" Cindy exclaimed.

"So we HAVE to get each others questions!" Candy exclaimed.

(Switch to -Baron)

Baron sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed, his annoyed look had remained on his face.

"Great. Being forced to do a stupid challenge about learning stuff about a bunch of losers that I don't like." Baron said, before shaking his head. "My team better not screw this one up." He continued.

(Switch to -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera snapping more selfies of herself. As she was getting ready to snap another selfie, she finally began talking.

"This challenge is, like, totally going to be easy." Chelsea started, before snapping another selfie. "These people are so predictable, the answers are going to be in the questions." She continued, before snapping another selfie. "I'm sure we'll win this challenge just like we won the last one." She finished, before taking even more selfies of herself.

(Confessional End)

Everyone had raced to the beach and immediately went after the bottles that were scattered around in the sand.

The bottles were pretty scattered out. So, whomever scattered them, presumably Mark, made sure they weren't all on top of each other.

Betty had grabbed the bottle she felt she wanted. She stared at it with a smile, when Baron snatched it out of her paws.

"Hey!" Betty exclaimed. Baron huffed.

"Tough luck. Better go grab another one." He said in a mocking tone, as he walked away. Betty stared at him, before letting out a slight twitch. Her fur spiked up as she did.

"I'm going to make you regret doing that, wolf." She muttered in the most menacing tone possible.

Candy and Cindy ran around trying to see if they could find the bottles with each others questions in them. But, with the way the papers were rolled up and slid into the bottles, it was impossible to see them.

"Candy, I don't think we're going to be able to find each others questions!" Cindy exclaimed. Candy nodded, just as panicked as his sister was.

"I know!" He replied.

"Stop worrying about finding each other and just pick a bottle already. I want to get this dumb challenge over with." Chelsea said, as she walked past the two cats. They looked at her, before looking back at each other.

Shade had grabbed a bottle, not caring which one he did. He didn't think he was going to get any of the questions right anyways, so he didn't think it mattered which one he got wrong. He was more concerned about the question that was about him. He was seriously hoping they weren't so personal that it was going to be about his bad past. He hoped.

"Ain't no way Mojo's losin' a simple challenge like this! Ghastly Shadows got this one in tha bag!" Mojo exclaimed, as he ran past the purple bear with a bottle in his paw.

"Oh, so who's question do you think we got, Bonnet?" Moxie asked, as her and Bonnet walked back towards the meeting spot with their bottle. Bonnet shrugged.

"Don't know." She replied. She was still annoyed by Marionette's earlier comments. Moxie frowned at this.

Carson and Carly had also grabbed their bottles already and were now on their way back to where Marionette was.

"I'm wondering who my question is going to be about." Carson said, as he looked at the bottle in his hand.

"M-me, too." Carly replied, somewhat quietly. Carson still heard her though.

"I'm actually kinda hoping I got your question, so my answer can be your name." He said. Carly blushed a deep shade of red as he did. Carson looked towards the opposite side, mentally scolding himself for the stupid flirtatious comment he had just made. He had made the moment awkward, and he hated himself for it.

(Confessional -Carson)

Carson sat with his face resting in his palms as he shook his head.

"I'm kinda hoping I get your question so my answer can be your name?!" Carson exclaimed. "Gah! What is wrong with me?!" He exclaimed in frustration.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera, still blushing a deep shade of red. She nervously bit her lip, as she sat there.

"I-I-um..." Carly started, before stopping and letting out a slightly embarrassed giggle.

(Confessional End)

Once all the competitors had collected a bottle, they met back up with Marionette. He looked around at everyone to make sure they all had one.

"Okay, now that I see you've all managed to get a bottle, we'll get straight into the second part of the challenge." Marionette started. "Inside each bottle is a question about a random remaining competitor this season. Since they are random, there possibilities that you could get someone on your own team, someone on the opposing team, or even yourself. Now, since there are two extra competitors on The Ghastly Shadows team, bringing their bottle count up to nine compared to The Charming Lights seven, The Charming Lights are going to be given two extra bottles." He exclaimed, before looking back at Nightmare. Nightmare handed him the bottles in response. "Inside these two bottles are two extra questions. Both of which are about two former members of The Charming Lights. I'm not going to give you any hints on who those might be." He said, before tossing the two bottles to Bonnet and Laura.

"Wait. This means I actually get my own turn?!" Bonnet asked. Marionette nodded.

"Since it seems you are a member of The Charming Lights team, even though you're just a puppet, yes, you do." He replied.

"I'm not a puppet!" Bonnet exclaimed. Marionette ignored her and went on.

"So, since each team now has nine questions each, the team with the most correct answers at the end of the game wins the challenge." Marionette said.

"So, realistically this is like some kind of trivia game or something?" Shade asked. Marionette nodded.

"Correct you are." He replied. "Oh, and one more thing. Each question is somewhat personal and embarrassing. So, this is going to be very entertaining to watch!" He exclaimed, before letting out a chuckle.

(Confessional -Shade)

Shade sat in front of the camera, eyes wide, and a very nervous expression on his face.

"This can't be happening." Shade said, as he slowly shook his head.

(Confessional End)

Each team had been assigned to one of the two sets of bleachers that sat parallel of each other. Once everyone was sat down, Marionette started the challenge.

"So, why don't we get the fun started!" Marionette exclaimed. "Since The Ghastly Shadows won the last challenge, we'll start with them. Candy, you're up!" He continued. Candy stood up and tossed Marionette his bottle. Marionette pulled the cork out of it and slid the paper out, before tossing the bottle backwards. When he heard a growl from behind, he turned around and saw the bottle had barely missed Nightmare. He let out a nervous chuckle.

"If you hit me with one of those, I'm goin' ta shove it where tha sun don't shine." Nightmare said in a very serious tone. Marionette gulped. He quickly turned back around to hopefully move on.

"Candy! Your question is... Which competitor once shaved themself completely bald on a dare?" Marionette asked. Candy looked around at all the other competitors as he thought. He knew for sure it wasn't Cindy, and he was kinda disappointed about it.

"Um..." He started to reply, before stopping. He honestly didn't know. "Chester?" He guessed.

*Ding*

"And that is correct!" Marionette exclaimed. Candy smiled knowing he got his question right with a guess. All The Charming Lights looked over at Chester.

"You shaved yourself bald before?" Moxie asked. Chester sheepishly chuckled.

"Once. Me and my friend, Pigpatch were playin' a high stakes game of truth or dare, n' I didn't want ta lose." Chester replied. None of his teammates knew how to reply to that.

"Alright, that brings The Ghastly Shadows up to one point! Charming Lights, lets see if you can even the score!" Marionette exclaimed. "Chester, why don't you start it off for your team." He continued.

"Dang right I will!" Chester exclaimed, as he stood up and threw Marionette his bottle. Marionette caught it and popped the cork out of it so he could get the paper. Once he had that, he was getting ready to throw the bottle behind him, but remembered Nightmare's threat. So, instead, he just tossed it off to the side.

"Chester, your question is, which competitor is secretly a Brony?" Marionette asked. There were a few snickers heard as he did. Chester was confused.

"Uh... What's a Brony?" Chester asked.

"It's some who is-" Moxie started, before being shushed. She looked over at Marionette, who was shaking his head.

"No cheating." He said.

"I wasn't cheating. I was just-" Moxie started, before once again being shushed. She frowned as she crossed her arms. Everyone looked around at each other, wondering who was about to be called out for liking My Little Pony. Carson sat in silence, secretly wishing that it would be Baron.

"Ten seconds." Marionette said, as he looked at his watch. Chester didn't know how to answer that, because he didn't even know what a Brony was.

"Uh... um... I-" Chester started, as he looked around. "Mojo?" He finally replied. Everything was silent for a few seconds before...

*Buzzer*

"That is incorrect! The answer we were looking for was Doug!" Marionette exclaimed. All eyes turned to Doug, who was now embarrassing sinking down in his seat.

(Confessional -Doug)

Doug sat in front of the camera, his cheeks red with embarrassment. He looked at the camera, before slowly shrugging his shoulders.

(Confessional End)

"Alright, Brony, you're next!" Marionette exclaimed. Doug slowly stood up, trying to ignore the eyes that were still focused on him, and tossed Marionette his bottle. Marionette caught it, pulled the cork out, got the paper out, and tossed it to the side. "Brony, your question is... which competitor took part in musical theatre during high school?" He asked. Doug looked around at all the competitors. Honestly, there were a few of them he could see being part of musical theatre.

He continued to look around for several seconds, before finally pointing to Rachel. Everything was silent for several seconds, before...

*Buzzer*

"That is incorrect! The correct answer is... Mojo!" Marionette exclaimed. Everyone was seriously surprised about that one. They all looked at Mojo, who now looked more nervous than they had ever seen him before.

"H-hey! Don't just me! Mojo's a multi-talented talent!" Mojo exclaimed defensively.

"I'm not judging you. I think it's cool that you took part in theatre." Rachel said. Mojo looked at her, he was still embarrassed, but he appreciated that.

"Mojo thanks you for that." He said, somewhat quietly.

"Yes, well, moving on. Mojo, you're up!" Marionette exclaimed. Mojo stood up and threw the bottle towards Marionette. He threw it with a perfect spiral, like it was a football. Marionette had to jump out of the way to avoid getting hit by it.

Marionette managed to dodge, but Nightmare didn't. The bottle nailed Nightmare right between the legs. He went wide as he covered himself in pain. Marionette cringed when he saw it happen.

"He isn't going to be happy about that." He muttered to himself. He quickly got back to his feet and grabbed the bottle. He popped the cork, got the paper, and tossed it to the side. "So, uh... We're probably going to need to hurry this along a little. He's going to be mad when he's able to get up." He said, before looking back at Nightmare, who was still laying on the ground, covering himself in pain. "Mojo, your question is... which competitor went with their brother to the prom?" He asked. All eyes immediately shot to Cindy. She blinked a couple times, before looking around at everyone.

"Mojo ain't dumb. I gotta go with Cindy." Mojo replied.

*Ding*

"And you are correct!" Marionette exclaimed.

"You two went to prom together?" Shade asked.

"We tried getting dates, but couldn't!" Candy replied defensively.

"So you went together? That's... weird." Shade said. Candy and Cindy both looked away in embarrassment.

"Cindy, you're up!" Marionette exclaimed. Cindy stood up and threw Marionette her bottle. Marionette caught it, opened it, pulled the paper out, and tossed it to the side. "Alright, Cindy, your question is... Which competitor's dream is it to be put on a stamp?" He asked. Cindy thought about that one a minute. That was weird dream to have. Candy, who was sat next to her, smiled. He figured there was no way she could get this one wrong.

"Betty?" She replied. Candy froze in shock.

*Buzzer*

"And you are incorrect! The correct answer is a actually very hilarious that you got it wrong... Candy!" Marionette exclaimed. Cindy quickly covered her mouth in shock, as she slowly looked over at her brother. He had his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"C-Candy, I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't-" Cindy started, before stopping.

"Ouch." Bonnet said, as she stared across at the brother and sister on the opposite bleachers. Baron let out an almost inaudible chuckle.

"Well, that's going to be awkward. Anyways, moving on. Since Candy already went, we move over to The Charming Lights, and Laura's extra bottle." Marionette said. Laura tossed Marionette the bottle. He quickly opened and got the paper out, before discarding it.

"Alright, your question is... which competitor holds the current record of eating one-hundred and twenty-seven hot dogs in ten minutes?" Marionette asked.

"Rowan." Laura replied quickly. She knew the answer to that question before Marionette even finished asking the question.

*Ding*

"And you are correct! That brings the current score up two to one, with The Ghastly Shadows currently in the lead." Marionette said. "Now, since Rowan is no longer in the game, Laura, you get to go again!" He continued. Laura tossed him her second bottle, and he quickly got the paper out of it, before discarding it just like the previous ones. "And Laura, your second question is... Which competitor didn't learn how to tie their shoes until they were fifteen?" He asked. Laura looked around at her remaining choices. Even though it was horrible to admit, besides Chester, there was only one person that she knew was... less smart than everyone else.

"I apologize in advance, but... Alexa?" She replied.

*Ding*

"And you are correct! Alexa, how you didn't learn how to tie your shoes until you were in high school... honestly doesn't surprise me all that much." Marionette said.

"Hey! They're, like, a lot harder to tie than you think!" Alexa said defensively. Marionette rolled his eyes.

"And that brings the score up two to two. Lets see if Alexa can put The Charming Lights in the lead." He said. Marionette stood there waiting for several seconds for Alexa to toss him her bottle, but she didn't. "Uh... Alexa, bottle, NOW." He continued.

"Oh, oopsies." Alexa replied with a giggle, before throwing Marionette her bottle. He caught it, giving her an unamused look, before opening and getting the paper out of it.

"Alexa, your question is... Which competitor has taken the outrageous number of six hundred and eighty-eight thousand selfies of themself?" Marionette asked.

"Oh, I know this one! Me! Because I'm, like, so selfie sexy!" Alexa exclaimed. All of her partners facepalmed, while everyone else cringed at her calling herself 'selfie sexy.'

*Buzzer*

"And you are incorrect. The answer we were looking for was Chelsea." Marionette said.

"I have not taken that many selfies of myself. I don't know where you got that number from." Chelsea said, as she gave Marionette an unimpressed look.

"It's called research, sweetheart." Marionette replied in a very sarcastic tone. "Now give me your bottle, because its your turn." He continued. Chelsea threw her bottle at him as hard as she could. Luckily for him, he dodged it. But, unfortunately for Nightmare, he didn't. He had finally been pulling himself back to his feet after taking Mojo's bottle to the groin, when Chelsea's bottle nailed him right in the head, sending him collapsing right back down to the ground. Marionette winced again. He quickly grabbed the bottle and got the note out of it, deciding to move on. "Chelsea, your question is... Which competitor's middle name is 'Nuttington?'" He asked.

"Nuttington? That's the dumbest, and ugliest middle name I have ever heard." Chelsea said. Buster looked down towards his feet, as nervousness started building up inside of him. This was something he was hoping wouldn't get out. "I don't know... Laura?" She said curiously, not even caring about the question she was asked.

*Buzzer*

"Nope! You are incorrect!" Marionette exclaimed.

"Yay." Chelsea said, as she rolled her eyes.

"The correct answer is... Buster!" Marionette exclaimed. There were some more snickers heard, as Buster sunk down in his seat. He wanted to disappear at that point.

"Buster Nuttington? Eww." Chelsea said, as she looked over at the embarrassed dog. Rachel gave her an annoyed look, before looking back at Buster. She patted him on the back, trying to make him feel less embarrassed.

(Confessional -Buster)

The camera sat facing the back wall of the confessional. At first, you wouldn't have been able to tell that anyone was in there. But, in fact, someone was. Buster was just so sunk down in his seat, that he was off camera. He was way too embarrassed to show himself.

(Confessional End)

"Mr. Nuttington, you're up!" Marionette exclaimed. Buster slowly stood up, before throwing Marionette his bottle. Marionette popped the cork out of it, pulled the paper out, and tossed the bottle off to the side. "Alright, your question is... Which competitor still sleeps with a nightlight?" He asked. Buster was still too embarrassed to look around at all of his peers. This challenge was rough. He didn't want to call anyone out and embarrass them for using a nightlight. Marionette was just a turd.

"I-uh... I don't know." Buster replied.

"Care to enlighten us with a guess?" Marionette asked.

"No. Not really." Buster replied. Marionette didn't look too amused by this.

"If you don't answer, you'll be forfeiting a point for your team." He said. Buster finally looked over at his team, before sighing.

"Baron..." He guessed, knowing already he was going to be wrong.

*Buzzer*

"And you are wrong!" Marionette exclaimed.

"Why did you guess me?!" Baron asked, clearly annoyed by Buster's guess. Buster ignored him, as he sat back down.

"And the correct answer is... Moxie!" Marionette exclaimed. Moxie looked slightly embarrassed about her secret being revealed. The others didn't seem to care too much, though.

(Confessional -Moxie and Bonnet)

"Okay, I'll admit, I do still sleep with a nightlight on. BUT, that's just because my room gets super dark at night and I wouldn't be able to see my way to the bathroom otherwise." Moxie explained. Bonnet rolled her eyes.

"Or you're afraid of the dark." She said.

"N-no! That's not it at all!" Moxie exclaimed.

"Sssssuuuurrre" Bonnet said.

(Confessional End)

"Moxie, you're up!" Marionette exclaimed. Moxie stood and tossed him her bottle. He caught it, got the paper out of it and tossed it to the side. "Okay, Moxie, your question is... Which competitor failed their driving test twenty-seven times?" He asked.

"That's a big number. I didn't know someone could fail that many times." Moxie said, before thinking. She thought about the remaining candidates she had left to choose from, and only one seemed plausible. "Betty...?" She guessed. Silence filled the air for several seconds, before...

*Ding*

"And you are correct!" Marionette exclaimed.

"Yay!" Moxie exclaimed.

"And with that, The Charming Lights take the lead!" Marionette exclaimed. "Betty, you're up!" He continued.

"Oh, finally!" Betty exclaimed happily, as she stood up and tossed Marionette her bottle. He caught it, popped the cork, pulled the paper out, and tossed it off to the side. "Okay, Betty, your question is... Which competitor beat up a high schooler when they were in fifth grade." He asked. Betty's eyes immediately focused on Baron, who was glaring over at her.

"I think I'm going to have to go with Baron..." She replied, not even needing to think about it.

*Ding*

"And you are correct!" Marionette exclaimed. Baron huffed as he did. "That once again ties the scores, three to three." He continued. "Baron, you're-" he started, before being cut off, as Baron's bottle flew right past his head. He heard Nightmare groan from behind, so he already knew it hit him. He quickly turned around and grabbed the bottle so he could get the paper out of it. "That was uncalled for, but lets move on anyways. Baron, your question is... Which competitor once wet their pants in front of an audience of people?" He asked.

"Carson." Baron replied quickly, as he sat with his arms crossed. He didn't even need to think about it. Carson looked over at him, slightly annoyed by this.

*Ding*

"And that is correct!" Marionette exclaimed. "The Charming Lights once again take the lead after that surprising quick answer." He continued. "Carson, you're up, pee pee pants." He said. Carson clearly wasn't amused with his comment. He threw the bottle towards Marionette, who caught it. He popped the cork and pulled the paper out, before tossing it to the side. "Alright, Carson, which competitor has never been in a relationship before?" He asked. Carson was somewhat surprised by this question. He knew there weren't too many people left to choose from. But he just wasn't sure who it was, so he was going to have to guess.

"Seems like it'd be wolf man over there. So, Baron." He replied. Baron growled in annoyance by being insulted.

*Buzzer*

"And you are wrong!" Marionette exclaimed. "The correct answer is... Carly!" He continued. Carson's eyes grew wide. He looked over at Carly, who was sat next to him. She was looking away from him and towards her feet. She was rubbing her left arm with her right paw, too embarrassed to even look around at anyway. She figured they were all staring at her. "Carly, you're up!" He exclaimed. Carly continued to sit for several more seconds, before finally standing up very slowly. She tossed Marionette the bottle, before quickly looking back down towards her feet. Carson continued to stare over at her as she did.

(Confessional -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera shaking his head in disbelief.

"I get Carly's question, and it's one that she clearly didn't want people to know. I guess I'm glad I got it wrong. Embarrassing Carly like that is the last thing I wanted to do." Carson started. "I just... about the relationship thing... it's hard to believe. She's just so... great. I can't..." He continued, before stopping, as he once again shook his head.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera looking down towards the floor. She didn't have anything to say after what had happened.

(Confessional End)

Marionette caught Carly's bottle and quickly opened it and pulled the paper out, before continuing.

"Okay, Carly, your question is... Which competitor tripped and fell when they were walking across the stage at their high school graduation?" Marionette asked. Carly remained looking down, still too embarrassed to look up. She didn't know, and answer that question was the last thing she was worried about at that particular moment.

"I don't know..." She replied quietly.

"What was that?" Marionette asked. Carly sighed.

"I don't know..." She replied, louder than before. Marionette was growing annoyed with their 'I don't know' answers.

"If you don't answer, your team will forfeit a point." Marionette said.

"Hey! Answer the question!" Baron quietly exclaimed. Both Laura and Carson flashed him annoyed looks.

"We're in the lead already anyways. It shouldn't matter." Carson said.

"Rachel..." Carly spoke up, surprising her teammates.

*Ding*

"Wow, you actually got it right. Good for you!" Marionette exclaimed. "Rachel-" he was saying, before being cut off.

"-Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know the drill." Rachel said, as she tossed him her bottle. Marionette frowned as he caught.

"You may, but, next time, don't interrupt me!" Marionette exclaimed, before huffing. "The disrespect." He muttered to himself, as he pulled the paper out of the bottle. "Rachel, your question is... Which competitor once stopped the armed robbery of a drug store with nothing but their bare paws?" He asked.

"Laura..." Rachel replied.

*Ding*

"And that is correct!" Marionette exclaimed, Rachel nodded, knowing she was going to be right. "And since Laura already went, that leaves Shade, who I'm assuming got his own question." He continued.

"So, what do we do?" Shade asked.

"Since you're the only one that got your question, I'll reward you by not reading it out loud just so you can answer with your own name. That would leave the scores tied once again, five to five." Marionette replied.

"Wait! I still got a bottle!" Bonnet exclaimed, as she held up the bottle she had in both of her small pink paws.

"Oh, that's right. The puppet does have a bottle." Marionette said, in a slightly annoyed tone. "Toss it over here. This can be the tie breaker. If she gets it right, The Charming Lights win. But, if she gets it wrong, The Ghastly Shadows win." He continued. Moxie took the bottle from the small pink rabbit and tossed it to Marionette. He quickly opened it and pulled the paper out, before tossing it off to the side. "And your question is... Which competitor was once caught wearing women's underwear?" He asked. That question kinda confused everyone.

"Ennard." Bonnet replied, not needed any time to think about it.

"Are you sure that's the answer you want to go with?" Marionette asked. Bonnet nodded.

"Positive." She replied.

"Alright then." Marionette said, before going quiet. Several seconds of unnerving silence passed, before...

*Ding*

"That is correct!" Marionette exclaimed.

"Yeah! Good job, Bonnet!" Moxie exclaimed, as she patted the small pink rabbit on the back.

"I knew Ennard was a weirdo." Bonnet said.

"And with that, it looks like your winners of today's challenge are The Charming Lights!" Marionette exclaimed. They were happy they won, but after the embarrassment all of them had to deal with in order to win, they weren't celebrating. "Ghastly Shadows, I will see all of at the Bonfire Ceremony!" He continued. The Ghastly Shadows were less than pleased. They got embarrassed and lost the challenge.

(Confessional -Shade)

Shade sat in front of the camera both annoyed, and disappointed with his team's loss.

"Okay, this challenge was a bust, and it sucks. The embarrassment everyone got put through was wrong, but I'm not surprised Marionette did it." Shade started. "Regardless, I'm just happy I got my own question and didn't have to answer it. It was such a relief." He continued.

(Switch to -Buster)

Buster sat in front of the camera with his paws covering his face.

"I don't know what's worse: losing again, or everyone finding out that my middle name is Nuttington." Buster said, looking up towards the camera. He was severally embarrassed after this. "I'm just waiting for all of the crude jokes that I know for a fact are coming." He continued.

(Switch to -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera with a somewhat unsure look on her face. She didn't know how to feel. Sure, she was disappointed about her team's loss, but, she wasn't as embarrassed about people finding out that she tripped during graduation, as they were finding out their secrets.

"Gosh, I feel so bad for everyone. If they wanted anyone to know those things, they would have told them. I get this is a game show, but sheesh. Was Marionette really this bad to the others?" Rachel asked.

(Switch to -Mojo)

Mojo sat in front of the camera, shaking his head. He was frustrated. Not only at his team, but at himself for allowing them to fail again.

"Like Mojo's said before, I ain't no loser. No way!" Mojo started. "This loss is one that I will look back on and always wonder how we squandered a win!" He continued. "And my theater teacher told me I had potential to be a top performer! Mojo wanted to try it out! And no one was supposed ta find out anyways!" He finished, slightly embarrassed as he did.

(Switch to -Betty)

Betty sat in front of the camera, just as disappointed with her team's loss as the rest of her teammates were.

"I can't believe we lost again." Betty started. "But! At least we learned a lot of new stuff about everyone. That's cool, right?" She asked. "Like, I would have never guessed that Mojo was also in theater in High School!" She finished.

(Switch to -Doug)

Doug sat in front of the camera with a disappointed frown on his face. He shook his head a couple of times as he stared ahead. He was mad that maybe if he would have just gotten his question right, his team would have won. But, they didn't.

(Switch to -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera so annoyed with the loss, that she actually wasn't taking selfies of herself for once.

"That whole challenge was a joke! Like, how was I supposed to know that Buster had a ridiculously bad middle name? I guess it wasn't too far fetched, but still!" Chelsea exclaimed. "This game is like so...UGH sometimes!" She continued, as she crossed her arms.

(Switch to -Candy and Cindy)

Candy sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face. He had his back turned to Cindy, who sat there somewhat nervously.

"Candy, I'm sorry I got your question wrong." Cindy apologized. Candy huffed. "Please! I didn't know you wanted to be on a stamp!" She continued. Candy just continued to ignore her. "Candy! I said I'm sorry! You can't keep ignore me!" She exclaimed. Candy huffed, as he continued to ignore her. Cindy looked down sadly.

(Confessional End)

(At Bonfire Ceremony)

The Ghastly Shadows once again sat around the fire, waiting for Marionette to show up. They were all annoyed by their loss again, but Chelsea looked the most annoyed by it.

"Ugh! I can't believe we're actually back here again." Chelsea said, as she very uncomfortably sat on her stump. Shade sighed.

"Well, believe it, 'cause we are." He said, clearly in no mood to listen to Chelsea's complaining.

"Welcome back, Shadows. Long time no see, aye?" Marionette started, before letting out a chuckle. None of The Ghastly Shadows even bothered enough to respond to him. They were still all too mad from their loss. "Okay, be that way. I can understand that you're all probably feeling like mega losers after that embarrassing loss tonight, so I'll just move on." He continued, only further annoying the competitors. "Firstly, the rules. I have eight breadsticks on this tray, however, there are nine of you. If you do not receive a breadstick you must take the walk all the way down the Dock of Shame, where you will be given a free ride on the Catapult of Losers. Fun, fun." He explained.

"So, first breadstick of the night goes to... Rachel." Marionette called, before tossing Rachel a breadstick.

"Next up... Buster." Marionette called, before tossing Buster a breadstick. Both Buster and Rachel smiled at each other afterwords.

"Mojo, Betty, and Chelsea, you three are also safe." Marionette called, before tossing the three competitors breadstick.

"Doug..." Marionette called, before tossing him a breadstick. Doug smiled as he caught it.

"And...Shade." Marionette called, before tossing him a breadstick. Candy and Cindy's eyes grew wide as he caught it. "Candy, Cindy, looks like your weird sibling bond is about to be broken!" He continued.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Candy and Cindy quickly hugged each other, their cheeks pressing against each other as they stared ahead at Marionette.

Candy was still upset with Cindy about what had happened, but he wasn't expecting this.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Candy and Cindy continued to stare at Marionette in shock. They knew from get go that not both of them were going to be able to win, but they had hoped that they'd somehow last to the finale together. Now that wasn't going to happen.

"And the final breadstick of the night goes to..." Marionette started, before stopping, as he slowly moved the last breadstick back and fourth between the two siblings.

At this point, both Candy and Cindy were shaking nervously. They had still yet to let go of each other. Their... Closeness was starting to weird Marionette out.

"Okay, can't you guys, like, pull away from each other just a little? It's a little-no. It's ALOT weird." Marionette said. After he said this, they finally pulled apart from each other. "Thank you!" He continued. Candy and Cindy didn't respond. They continued to sit in a nervous silence.

They were close. As close as two twins could be. They knew the others probably thought they were weird, but they didn't care. They had pretty much been together their whole lives. That includes not being apart from one another for more than a day at a time. Heck, along with their friends Nedd and Orville, they were currently roomates too.

"Hmmm..." Marionette hummed, as he finally stopped the breadstick in between the two cats. Even though he was weirded out by their closeness, he was still going to let the tension build as long as he possibly could.

This was torture to Candy and Cindy. This tension was killing them, and Marionette knew. He remained staring at them in silence for several more seconds, his usual grin on his face.

"...Cindy." He finally said, tossing Cindy the final breadstick. She caught it, as she looked over at her brother. "Candy, time to go." He continued.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

Candy sat looking down towards the ground, as Cindy sat beside him shaking her head.

"W-why did you guys vote Candy off instead of me?! He actually got his question right. I didn't!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Come on, be realistic here. You guys are like the same person. So I really don't think it matters much which one of you got voted off." Marionette said, getting both cats to look at him.

"We aren't the same person! We're just... very... similar!" Candy examined defensively. Marionette rolled his eyes.

"Regardless of how 'similar' the two of you may be, you're out, and the Catapult of Losers awaits you." Marionette said to Candy. Candy sighed, before replying.

"Yeah, I know." He replied, as he started his walk of shame to the catapult.

(At The Dock)

Candy had reached the dock, with Cindy, Marionette, and Nightmare behind him. He reached the end, stopping once he made it to the catapult.

"*Sigh* Usually something like this would be exciting." Candy muttered to himself. He turned around to face his sister, who looked just as disappointed with his soon to be departure as he was.

"Candy, I'm sorry." Cindy apologized again.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not worried about the question thing anymore." Candy replied. "It's a stupid dream anyways, so why should I be so mad about it?" He asked.

"It's not stupid! I think you could make it on a stamp!" Cindy replied. Candy smiled.

"I hope. Maybe one of these days." He said. Cindy nodded, before the two embraced in a hug. Marionette once again rolled his eyes. Once they broke the hug, they looked at each other.

"Maybe this is a good start getting used to being away from each other. Because we're going to have to get used to it." Candy said. Cindy sighed, but nodded, knowing her brother was right.

"I know, Candy." She replied. Candy's smile returned to his face.

"Hey! You know, after you win, maybe we can buy that old burger restaurant we've been talking about!" Candy exclaimed.

"Oh! That's a good idea! I'd like that!" Cindy exclaimed. Candy smiled, before excitedly nodding.

"Good luck then!" Candy exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock." Marionette said, growing very annoyed with standing there watching the two siblings converse. They looked at him, before sighing. They hugged once again, before Candy climbed in the catapult, staring at his sister as he did. He sighed, before speaking.

"Ya know, this kinda reminds me of that time at camp when we-AHHHHH!" Candy had been in the middle of saying, before Marionette pulled the lever launching him into the horizon. Cindy stood there watching sadly as he disappeared. Marionette let out a chuckle, as he threw his arm around Cindy's shoulder.

"Better hope he still has all nine lives, because he's going to need them!" He exclaimed, before laughing, as they watched Candy twinkle into a star in the distance. Cindy sighed sadly, as she stood there.

"And with another elimination in the books, what's going to happen next?" Marionette asked. "Will Laura, Carson, and Carly be able to get to the bottom of their investigation? With Baron and Betty continually butting heads, will Betty continue to one up the lone wolf? And with one half of the weird brother/sister sibling duo gone, how is Cindy going to cope?" Marionette asked. Cindy let out another sigh as he did. "Find out all these answers and more next time, only on Total... Drama... Fazbear... Returns!" He finished.

* * *

Okay, this is now the longest chapter of the season so far, setting in at over 13,000 words.

I know it was kinda an uneventful, but I hope you guys enjoyed regardless. The challenge actually went on a lot longer than I thought it would, so I hope you didn't dislike it too much. Haha.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you all next week for chapter 8!


	9. Balloon Fighters

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Returns, our two teams were put to the test when they were forced to pick a glass bottle that held a mystery question about their competition inside. But, do they know their peers as well as they thought they did?" Marionette asked. "Carson and Carly teamed up with Laura once the realization hit them that Ray may have been innocent after all. *Chuckles* I don't think so though. Baron's hunt for the invincibility statuette continued, only this time ending with him going off on Betty due to the fact that she's apparently a lot smarter than him. And things got awkward for Rachel and Buster, as their obviously inevitable relationship heated up. But, I mean, who watches this show for those lame hookups anyways?" He asked. "But, in the end, after many surprising facts you didn't know about your not so favorite competitors were learned, it would come down to a tie in the answers that would leave Bonnet the tiebreaker picking up the win for The Charming Lights, and The Ghastly Shadows taking a trip to the Bonfire Ceremony, where Candy and Cindy's awkward sibling relationship would come to an end, and Candy was sent flying in the Catapult of Losers." He finished.

"What'll happen this week?" Marionette asked. "Find out right now on another exciting edition of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"RETURNS!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Cindy was currently sitting alone in the dining hall. She had her elbows rested on the table, using her paws to keep her head up. She stared down at the plate in front of her, not even wanting to eat it.

Ever since Candy had been gone, things had been different. Cindy felt... bored. It was weird for her to not have him there with her. She let out a sigh as she continued to stare at the plate.

Several minutes passed before the door opened and Mojo ran in. He ran up to the counter, before stopping to catch his breath.

"Mojo's ready for his protein shake!" Mojo exclaimed, as he stared at the bored looking Nightmare sitting behind the counter. Nightmare didn't look too amused with his energetic attitude.

Nightmare reached over and grabbed the prepared in advance protein shake, sliding it in front of the energetic jock.

"Protein! Woo-hoo!" Mojo exclaimed, as he grabbed the shake and took a sip. "Mmm. That's tasty! Mojo thanks you!" He continued. Nightmare replied with a silent grumble. Mojo turned and was on his way out of the dining hall, when he saw Cindy sadly sitting alone. He walked over to her to see what was up.

"What's up, Cindy?!" Mojo said more excitedly than he should have as he approached the table she was sitting at. Cindy sighed, not bothering to look up at him.

"Nothing. Just... bored." She replied. Mojo shook his head.

"Ain't no reason to be bored! I know what'll cheer you up! Come runnin' with Mojo! That's always fun!" Mojo exclaimed. Cindy looked up at him before replying.

"As much fun as that sounds... I'll pass. Thanks for the offer though, Mojo." She replied.

"C'mon! Tell ya what! Mojo'll even make you one of his legendary protein shakes to go along with it!" Mojo exclaimed. Cindy shook her head.

"No, I'm okay, Mojo." She replied. As Mojo stood there thinking of another way to convince Cindy to run with him, the door to the dining hall opened and Doug walked in. His eyes grew wide when he saw Mojo talking to Cindy. He stood there trying to think of a plan on the spot. Once he finally thought of something, he quickly approached the two.

"Mornin', dude!" Mojo exclaimed, as he gave Doug a rough pat on the shoulder. After managing to regain himself from the hard pat, he pointed Mojo over towards Nightmare. Once Mojo looked over, Doug took the protein shake out of his paw and threw it towards the entrance. Mojo quickly jolted back towards Doug when he realized his shake was gone.

"Where'd my protein shake go?!" Mojo asked, as he quickly looked around. Doug pointed him towards the door, before making some sort of a flying motion with his arms. "It flew out the door?" He asked. Doug nodded. "Hmm... I don't remember putting red bull in it. Thanks, dude!" He exclaimed, as he ran towards the door after his shake.

Doug looked down at Cindy, giving her a silent sigh, as he pretended to wipe sweat from his forehead.

"Thanks, Doug." Cindy said without looking at him, as she pulled a five dollar bill out of her pants pocket and held it out. Doug stared at it for several seconds, before taking it, a smile growing on his face as he did.

Shade walked in as he did. When Doug threw the protein shake, he nailed Shade with it, so he walked in dripping in protein shake.

"Oh, come on!" The soaked Shade exclaimed, as he saw Doug being handed another five dollar bill.

(Confessional -Mojo)

Mojo sat in front of the camera still confused about how his shake ended up on Shade.

"Mojo's wonderin' if there's, like, some kind of protein shake magnet or something in Shade, because I've never seen a shake fly on its own because it was so attracted to someone else. It's weird." Mojo started. "I was just tryin' to help cheer Cindy up, and Mojo's shake leaves him for another guy. That's rough, dude. Real rough." He continued, shaking his head as he did.

(Switch to -Cindy)

Cindy sat alone in the confessional for the first time since they had been there. She had been really bored without Candy there, and it was very obvious.

"*Sigh* I don't know, I've kinda tried this whole 'Candy not being here' thing, and it's really weird. I guess it's because I'm so used to being around him?" Cindy started. "It's just kinda boring now. He was the one that always had ideas for stuff to do." She continued, before looking around the small confessional. "Ya know, it is a lot more roomy in here now, though." She finished.

(Switch to -Shade)

The still soaked Shade sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed and a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"I get soaked in protein shake and almost tackled by Mojo, and Doug gets rewarded for it. Great. My luck... is great." Shade said.

(Switch to -Doug)

Doug looked around the small confessional, before pulling the five Cindy had given him out of his pocket and holding it up to the camera.

(Confessional End)

(With Carson, Carly, and Laura)

Carson, Carly, and Laura had met up on the dock to once again talk about the whole "Ray" case they were trying to solve.

"So, after visiting Mike's production trailer led us to finding out that the thief stole the footage we need to solve the case, we have to decide on a next move." Laura said, as she stared at her two teammates.

"Like what? Those tapes were likely going to be the only way we were going to be able to find who really stole everyone's stuff, and they're gone." Carson said.

"M-maybe we can try and f-find the tapes?" Carly suggested. She slightly blushed and looked away in embarrassment when Laura and Carson looked over at her. Carson smiled as she did. He thought her shyness was cute. Laura shook her head.

"By now, whomever stole them, is bound to have destroyed the evidence by now." She said.

"How can you be so sure?" Carson asked.

"Well, if they were smart enough to steal the tapes to avoid getting caught in the first place, why would they hang on to them and risk them getting found, when they could just destroy them and avoid the risk completely?" Laura replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that." Carson said.

"I'm an officer in training, of course I'm right." Laura said, sounding a bit more egotistical than she actually meant to.

"So what do we do next?" Carly asked. Laura stood there thinking, trying to figure out what they should do next.

"I'm thinking maybe we take another look at our potential suspect list, and question them all one by one until we find the guilty party." Laura said.

"Question them how? Now matter how many questions we ask, nobody is going to openly admit to committing a crime." Carson said. Laura was getting ready to respond, when she saw Moxie and Bonnet passing by the dock.

"Like this." She replied, as she quickly made her way back up the dock and towards the vixen and her small, pink rabbit friend. "Moxie, hold up." She called, getting the vixen's attention.

"Oh, good morning, Laura." She replied with a small.

"Save the pleasantries, Moxie." Laura said, confusing the vixen.

"Okay...?" Moxie said.

"Where were you in the earlier morning hours of this past Friday, the eighth?" Laura asked in a very serious 'Police Officer questioning suspect' tone. Moxie was still confused.

"Asleep in our cabin, why?" She asked.

"You're a potential suspect in our case to find out who really stole those belongings and framed Ray for the crime." Laura replied. Moxie and Bonnet looked at each other, before looking back at Laura.

"But... I thought it was already pretty clear that Ray was the one that did that. And why would someone want to frame him?" Moxie asked. Laura narrowed her eyebrows at this.

"I don't know, why would someone want to frame him? A grudge maybe? Or personal distain for him? Or maybe it's because they didn't like his attitude." She replied.

"Okay, I'm starting to think that maybe you're the one that framed him." Bonnet said, getting Laura to look down at her.

"Okay, Laura, maybe we should-" Carson started, before Laura put her paw up, silencing him.

"I am here to help solve a crime. To prove the innocence of a raccoon that may have been falsely accused, and eliminated because of the heinous, and very selfish actions of another competitor. So, rabbit, accusing a police officer of committing a crime with no evidence is a punishable offense." Laura said, staring directly at Bonnet as she did.

"Okay, two things. One: you're not a police officer. And two: I had my engagement ring stolen along with everyone else's stuff. I don't know if that slipped your mind, or what. But don't come rolling up on us accusing us of setting Ray up, because I'm not afraid to lay your *Bleep* *Bleep* out! I learned from the best!" Bonnet exclaimed, as she held up her tiny fisted paws, ready to throw down. As Laura stared down at the rabbit, Carson finally stepped in.

"Okay, do you know what? This is over. Laura, lets go." Carson said, as he grabbed Laura's arm and tried dragging her away from the vixen. Laura pulled away as she continued to stare at her.

"Moxie, Bonnet, I apologize. I suppose my way of questioning was a little... rude." Laura started, as she looked back and forth between the two. "Go back to whatever it is the two of you were doing. Again, my apologies." She continued. Moxie and Bonnet stared at her for several seconds, before finally nodding and walking off.

Laura turned back to Carson and Carly, who were just standing there staring at her.

"I think we need to go about this another way." Laura said.

"Ya think?" Carson said sarcastically.

(Confessional -Moxie and Bonnet)

Moxie sat in front of the camera, staring down at her heated little rabbit friend.

"The nerve of that no good, egotistical *Bleep*!" Bonnet exclaimed.

"Bonnet! We've been over the language thing many of times-" Moxie started, before being interrupted.

"-Moxie! Stop! We were just stopped and questioned about something we didn't do, and you're worried about my *Bleep* language?! What the *Bleep*?!" Bonnet exclaimed. Moxie's eyes grew wide as she continued to stare at the small pink rabbit. She was kind of ticked off about Laura too, even though she apologized for it. But that didn't mean she was going to talk like a sailor during the confessional.

(Switch to -Laura)

Laura sat in front of the camera with her paw up to the bottom of her snout as she thought.

"Okay, I didn't think Moxie was responsible. But, as I've stated before, everyone is guilty until proven innocent." Laura started. "Good cop/bad cop may not be the best solution to finding out the truth, however. But, that doesn't mean I'm any less determined to discover the truth." She continued, regaining her serious voice as she did. "There are still plenty of possible suspects in camp. And I'll go through each and everyone of them until I find out who's actually guilty of this crime." She finished.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat someone sheepishly in front of the camera. She was doing her best to avoid staring into it.

"I-I know Laura is trying to find out who set up Ray, b-but questioning people the way she did Moxie and Bonnet isn't helping." Carly said. "I-I'm sorry. L-Laura, if you see this. I hope I didn't offend you by saying that. I-it's true, b-but I'm sorry." She continued, before slightly sliding down in her seat.

(Switch to -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera with a somewhat curious look on his face.

"Look, I know Laura is a cop in training and all, but I just hope she knows what she's doing. I really want to find out who set Ray up, because I know someone did. I just... didn't think it would be this complicated." Carson said.

(Confessional End)

(With Chelsea)

Chelsea was once again in the bathroom most of the morning getting ready and taking selfies. So, her usual routine.

After she finally finished in there, she headed out to meet up with her "allies."

She looked around to make sure she wasn't being watched, before heading into the clearing in the woods where she told Chester and Alexa to be waiting for her.

As Chelsea approached the small meet up area, she saw Chester leaning over Alexa's shoulder, watching her as she drew in her notepad.

"Like, I totally don't know which one is cuter." Alexa said, as she stared at her drawings.

"Hmm... Personally, I've always liked somethin' overall-y, maybe with'a hint of green." Chester said, tugging on the straps of his green overalls as he did.

"Sorry, but overalls are, like, so not cool anymore." Alexa said, causing Chester to frown.

"Really? I think they're cool." Chester said. Alexa looked at him, examining his outfit as she did.

"Hmmm... maybe we could work on it. I could totally make it look cute if you work with me on!" Alexa exclaimed. Chester smiled and nodded.

"Okay! I wanna be cute! or uh... cuter than I already am." He said, a smirk growing on his face as he tried to be cool and lean against a tree. He ended up completely missing the tree and falling to the ground. "I meant to do that!" He exclaimed.

Chelsea had watched the exchange, a total look of annoyance and disgust had taken over her face. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, before forcing a smile on her face.

"Oh, Chester, Alexa, I'm glad you're both here." Chelsea said, as she walked into view of the other two competitors. Chester jumped back to his feet, trying to regain his composure and look cool in front of her.

"O-of course, Chelsea. We wouldn't want to upset a lovely gal like you. Or, at least I know I wouldn't. Mama taught me how to treat a lady." Chester said. Chelsea stared at him, blinking a couple of times as she did. She eventually shook her head, before deciding to move on.

"Okay. I have decided on the first thing I need your guys' help with. Are you ready to start pulling your weight in our alliance?" Chelsea asked. Both Chester and Alexa nodded in response. "Good. Now, what I need the two of you to do is find that invincibility statuette that Marionette was talking about. I need you to find it before anyone else does, and bring it to me." She continued.

"But, isn't that somethin' that we should want to have? I mean, it'll save one of us from gettin' eliminated." Chester said. Chelsea breathed a deep sigh of annoyance, before replying.

"Yes- yes it is. It's a very good thing to have. But, the two of you have less of a chance of getting voted off than I do. Your team, they actually like you guys. My team, not so much." She replied.

"But, like, I thought you said our team thinks we're disportable?" Alexa said curiously.

"You mean... disposable?" Chelsea asked, more annoyed with Alexa at this moment than Chester.

"No, I can pose just fine." Alexa replied. Chelsea put her face in her paws and shook her head, as she let out a loud growl in annoyance.

"Look, the statuette is good. But I need it more than you two. So, are you guys going to find it for me, or is our alliance over after how much help I've already given the two of you?" She asked, as she looked back up at the two competitors in front of her. Chester and Alexa looked at each other, before looking back at the chicken.

"Okay, we'll help you. I mean, I didn't mind anyhow. It's just... ya know what? Never mind." Chester started, before stopping, realizing if he said what he was about to, he'd probably screw up his chances with Chelsea.

"Yeah, we'll help you." Alexa said. Chelsea smiled a somewhat sinister smile.

"Excellent." She said.

(Confessional -Chester)

Chester sat in front of the camera with a large, determined smile on his face.

"Yee-haw! Finally! A nice task that'll go along way in provin' ta Chelsea that I'm definitely tha guy for her!" Chester started. "Sure, I'd like to have that statue thingy Marionette was talkin'bout, but if its what's goin' to make the lady happy, then I'm goin' to have to hunt it down for her!" He continued. "Good thing huntin' is somethin' I've definitely tried before!" He finished.

(Switch to -Alexa)

Alexa sat in front of the camera continue to sketch what she had been working on. Several seconds later, she finally looked up at the camera.

"Oh, um... hi." Alexa said somewhat nervous, as she looked away from the camera. "I, like, totally don't know what to say. Um... oh! I know! I hope I find this statue thing! Chelsea seems to really want it." She continued, as she finally looked back at the camera.

(Switch to -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera with her face in her paws, as she shook her head.

"I seriously can't decide which one gives me a bigger headache. They're both idiots." Chelsea started, as she looked up at the camera. "If they can do something right and find that statuette, and prove to me that I didn't waste my time convincing them to become my lackeys, then I'll keep them. But, if not, and they mess this up, I will make sure they both get eliminated." She continued.

(Confessional End)

(With Baron)

Baron had been searching the woods once again for the statuette. As he searched, he was also keeping a close eye on Betty. Just the sight of her angered him. She was in his way, and she needed to go. So he had to make sure she didn't find the statuette before him.

Baron watched in the distance as Betty started climbing a tree. He got a chuckle out of it when she fell before she could reach the first branch.

He slowly circled his way around the outline of the small clearing she was in. He was watching her, but he didn't want her to see him.

Betty stood up and once again tried to climb the tree. Baron didn't know why she was so determined to climb that tree in particular. But, it was fun watching her fail to do it.

Betty once again fell before she could make it to the first branch. She quickly stood up, a frown forming on her face, as she placed her hands on her hips. Baron was still confused as to why she was so determined to climb that one particular tree.

Then it hit him. What if she's trying to climb it because she sees the statuette at the top of it? She wasn't getting that statuette, not on his watch.

Baron stormed over to the tree, deciding not to waste anymore time searching through the pushes he had already looked through at least thirty times at that point.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Baron asked, as he approached the rabbit. Betty looked at him, as she once again tried to climb the tree.

"Oh, hi, Baron! How are you this morning?" She asked.

"None of your business. Now I asked you a question, what are you doing?" Baron asked again, growing more fed up with the rabbit the longer he stood there. Betty was confused as to why he was giving her an attitude.

"Woah, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." She replied. Baron growled in frustration.

"Why are you trying to climb that tree?!" Baron asked. Betty looked up, before looking back at the angry wolf.

"Because I like seeing life through different perspectives, and this tree is giving me really good vibes." She replied. Baron shook his head.

"Bull. That statuette's up there isn't it?" He asked. Betty shook her head.

"No, it's not. At least, I don't think it is. I haven't found it yet, so it's still hiding out here somewhere." She replied. Baron growled in frustration, before storming off, not saying another word to the rabbit. Betty watched him at he did.

"He's weird." She said to herself, before shrugging, somehow forgetting she was in the process of climbing a tree. She fell as she did.

(Confessional -Betty)

"Baron's been acting weird. I'm beginning to think he doesn't like me or something." Betty said, before slightly twitching. As she did, a frown formed on her face, as her fur spiked up. "The only thing I know, is that wolf has done nothing but bother me even after I warned him not to. He's going to regret crossing me." She continued, as she glared at the camera.

(Confessional End)

Baron stormed off through the woods, trying to get away from the Betty. If he would have stayed around her any longer, he would have snapped.

As he walked, muttering to himself as he did, he heard talking in the distance. He stopped and tried to listen in, but couldn't head much, so he decided to try and move closer to it.

As he neared, he recognized who the voice belonged to. It was Chelsea. Once he finally got close enough, he hid behind a tree and peaked around it to see who she was talking to. The sudden surprise he felt was quickly replaced by anger when he saw that she was talking to not one, but two of his own useless teammates. Probably THE most useless teammates, Chester and Alexa.

"Now go. I'm expecting you to find it." Chelsea said. Chester and Alexa nodded at the chicken.

"You got it. And maybe afterwards, we can go on'a picnic or somethin' on the beach." Chester said, his flirtatious smirk returning to his face. Chelsea had to try her best to not throw up.

"Just go." She said, trying to sound the least bit rude as possible. After that, both Alexa and Chester headed off into the woods. Baron watched them as they disappeared. He turned his attention back to Chelsea. He was honestly thinking about calling her out on it, but he got a better idea instead.

As Chelsea stood in the clearing with a smirk on her face, Baron stepped out from behind the tree he had been behind.

"Hey." He said, getting the chicken's attention.

"What do you want?" Chelsea asked.

"Your help with something." Baron replied. Chelsea let out a quick laugh.

"Please. My help? That's something you'll never get." She replied.

"Oh, really now?" Baron said curiously.

"Yeah, really." Chelsea replied, as she turned to walk away. Baron smirked as she did.

"Fine, walk away. But just know, that if you do, I'm telling the rest of The Lights that you've somehow convinced those morons Alexa and Chester to help you, and I'll make sure they get voted off next time we lose." Baron said, causing Chelsea to freeze in her tracks.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Doesn't matter. So, will you help me?" Baron asked.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You're blackmailing me to help you?" Chelsea asked. Baron snickered.

"Seems like it, princess." He replied in a mocking tone. Chelsea turned around, flashing a glare at the wolf as she did.

As much as Chelsea wanted to tell Baron to screw off and to walk away, she knew he wasn't bluffing. He would go and blabber his mouth to his team and ruin the plan she had worked hard to keep going. She couldn't risk losing Alexa and Chester, not yet at least.

"Fine," Chelsea replied, obviously not happy about it. "What do you want my help with?" She asked.

"Getting rid of Betty..." Baron replied, a glare forming on his face as he did.

(Confessional -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face.

"I can't believe I'm getting blackmailed into helping that ignorant, loudmouthed, jerk off!" Chelsea exclaimed, before shaking her head. "I don't know what Betty's done to make him as mad as she has, but it must be good. But I'm sure if The Charming Lights lose again, there is no way he is making it through the stupid Bonfire Ceremony." She continued.

(Switch to -Baron)

Baron angrily sat in front of the camera, glaring at it.

"I don't want anyone's help, especially Chelsea. But she's smart. I know Alexa and Chelsea are morons, but she's managed to convince both of them to work behind their team's backs to help her. She's got something planned. It's obvious." Baron started, before crossing his arms. "But, that doesn't mean she can't put her plans aside for just long enough to help me make sure Betty gets what she has coming to her." He continued, sounding as threatening as possible.

(Confessional End)

(With Buster and Rachel)

Buster and Rachel were again sat on the stoop of The Ghastly Shadows cabin. They had tried to push that embarrassment they both felt the last time they sat there together to the back of their minds. They didn't want to make things uncomfortable between them.

"So... you seriously don't see any possible jokes about my name?" Buster asked. Rachel looked at him and shook her head.

"I've never been one to purposely go out of my way to find a reason to make a joke about someone's name." She replied.

"You're the first then. My parents doomed me from the start. I mean, Buster Nuttington Picartti? What kind of name is that?" Buster asked.

"Come on, you're name isn't THAT bad." Rachel replied.

"If I told you the nickname I was given in high school, you'll understand why my is THAT bad." Buster said.

"What kind of nicknames could they come up with for Buster Nuttington Picartti?" Rachel asked. Buster sat in silence, waiting for her to figure it out on her own. "Oh... um, never mind." She continued, as sudden realization hit her. Buster nodded, glad she was able to figure it out without him telling her.

"Yeah, now you can see why I don't tell people my full name." He said.

"Well, would it make you fell any better if I told you my full name?" Rachel asked.

"I highly doubt your name is anywhere near as bad as mine." Buster replied.

"Rachel Nichole Carter." Rachel said, not waiting for Buster to give her a clear answer. Buster stared at her for several seconds, before finally speaking up.

"See, that's not even close to a bad name. It's actually my favorite name now." Buster said, before realizing that he just said it. Rachel looked over at him, trying to find out if she heard him right. Buster's eyes grew wide as he quickly looked away from her.

"What was that?" Rachel asked. Buster shook his head.

"Uh... nothing! I-I didn't say anything!" He replied quickly, and nervously. Rachel smiled and giggled as she shook her head. She thought the way he acted was cute. She quickly realized why he and Max were friends. They were more alike than they seemed.

Buster heard her giggle and slowly looked back over at her. They locked eyes again, neither one of them saying anything. Their silence didn't last long, before they were interrupted.

(Air Horns Blow)

"All competitors meet me in the middle of camp for today's challenge!" Marionette's rang over the intercom. Once he finished, Buster and Rachel looked back at each other.

"Guess it's time for the challenge." Rachel said. Buster nodded.

"Guess so." He replied, before pushing himself up off of the steps. Rachel stood up after him, before saying anything else.

"You know I heard what you said right?" Rachel said curiously, a small smirk growing on her face. Buster's cheeks turned bright red, as he stood froze. "Thank you, I'm glad you like my name." She continued as she playfully patted Buster's cheek, before walking towards the center of camp.

Buster stood frozen in place, as he watched the grey furred rabbit walk ahead.

(Confessional -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera with a small smile on her face. She slightly shook her head again, before starting.

"I've enjoyed spending time with Buster. He's funny, and he has this cute innocence about him. It's really refreshing to meet someone like him compared to the guys that usually want to talk to me. Those guys are usually jocks and jerks, so like mixture of Mojo and Baron." Rachel said.

(Switch to -Buster)

Buster sat in front of the camera still slightly embarrassed about what had happened.

"Okay, that could have gone a whole lot worse... I guess. I don't know why I've been so... nervous around Rachel lately. I'm never this way around girls. Max, maybe. But not me." Buster said, before shaking his head. "I'm just... confused." He continued.

(Confessional End)

All the competitors had arrived to the middle of camp like they were told to. They all got there relatively quick. However, Marionette had not arrived yet, which annoyed them.

"He's really late again?" Bonnet asked.

"Guess so." Moxie replied.

"Can't be surprised. He's the host. He's going to do whatever he wants, and take however long he wants." Shade said.

"Exactly! Someone gets it!" Marionette exclaimed, as he and Nightmare walked up. Everyone looked over at the pair.

"It's about time." Bonnet muttered. Luckily for her, no one heard her.

"Gooooood morning, competitors!" Marionette exclaimed as he, Nightmare, and Mark approached the group of waiting competitors. "Silence... again. How original." He continued, not at all amused by the silence the competitors continued to give him.

"Just shut up and tell us what today's challenge is." Baron said, as he stood with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Marionette looked at him, now even less amused than before.

"I can see why people dubbed you 'The Lone Wolf', because with that attitude, being alone is all you're going to be." Marionette replied. Baron glared at him, but didn't bother responding. "Anyways, today's challenge is going to be another fun one. For me at least." He continued, a grin growing on his face as he chuckled. "Today, each of you is going to get a balloon tied around you, a pellet gun, and the objective to get the most teammates across the finish line with their balloon still intact." He explained.

"That sounds pretty easy, y'all! I'm sure we can pull off another win!" Chester exclaimed, Laura shook her head the whole time trying to get him to stop talking. Marionette'z grin grew wider when he didn't.

"However-" Marionette started. Laura groaned and covered her face with her paws.

"Oopsies." Chester said, before letting out a nervous chuckle.

"You are only going to be given a certain amount of pellets, and once you run out, unless you can somehow find a partner willing to sacrifice some, you're outta luck!" Marionette exclaimed. Everyone groaned as he did.

(Confessional -Shade)

Shade sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed. He was intrigued by the challenge, but still slightly annoyed by not having enough time to re-shower and clean Mojo's protein shake off of him before the challenge.

"Great. Now I get to compete in a challenge that involves pellet guns, while having sticky, damp fur and smelling like a bad protein shake." Shade said, before shaking his head. "The only thing that could make this worse is if Springtrap showed back up and finished remembering where he had seen me before." He continued.

(Switch to -Betty)

"Oh, a challenge where we get to use pellet guns! Sounds fun!" Betty exclaimed. "I'm wondering how hard they are to shoot. I've never actually used one before." She continued, before letting out a little giggle. After she giggled, she slightly twitched, as her fur spiked up. "I'm also wondering if I'll run into Baron. I don't think I'd mind wasting a few pellets 'accidentally' missing his balloon." She finished, a smirk growing on her face as she did.

(Switch to -Laura)

Laura sat in front of the camera with her usual serious expression on her face.

"I have greatly superior aim compared to most of my cohorts at the academy. So, this challenge should be easy. But, I have to take it just as seriously as the other ones and stay focused. Letting my guard down isn't an option." Laura said, before shaking her head.

(Switch to -Chester)

Chester sat in front of the camera with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

"Oopsies. I didn't mean ta jinx it. It was an honest mistake." Chester said very nervously.

(Confessional End)

"Now, just for the fun of it! Before we officially get this challenge started, please welcome back a Total Drama Original competitor that, along with Nightmare, is going to show you how this challenge is going to work!" Marionette exclaimed.

Mark walked up pushing a very reluctant Damien with a balloon tied to him towards the large group.

"I'm seriously not feelin' this, bro." Damien said, once he noticed Nightmare grinning at him. He gulped once Mark finally stopped pushing him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Damien." Marionette said. Damien looked around and all the unfamiliar faces as they stared at him.

"Uh... hi?" Damien said unsure of what else to say.

"You were waiting to come out here for an hour and that's all you could come up with as your introduction?" Marionette asked. Damien shrugged.

"I don't know any of these people, bro! What did you expect me to say?" He exclaimed. Marionette frowned.

"Nightmare, why don't you show our competitors here how this challenge is going to work." He said, not bothering to reply to Damien's earlier question.

"Gladly." Nightmare replied, his sinister grin remaining on his face, as he held up a fully loaded pellet gun. Damien gulped again.

"Damien, I'd run if I was you." Marionette said.

"Gladly!" Damien exclaimed, before taking off running in the other direction. Nightmare let out a loud roar, before charging after the former competitor. He started firing pellets at him, most of which were hitting him, but missing the balloon.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! OW!" Damien yelled over, and over again as he was repeatedly hit by pellets. The others watched as Nightmare chased him towards the beach, still shooting at him. Marionette chuckled.

"This is going to be so enjoyable to watch." He said. "Mark! Balloons, pronto!" H exclaimed, as he looked towards his assistant.

"Yes, your Majesty Boss Man Mr. Sir!" Mark exclaimed in a somewhat goofy sounding voice, as he saluted him. Mark took off running to retrieve the balloons, leaving everyone else standing there.

"Ahhhh!" They heard Damien yell, as Nightmare chased him back through camp, continuing to shoot pellets at him as he did.

"I-I don't think pellet guns a-are something we should be p-playing with." Carly said quietly, in low, shy voice. Marionette looked at her, before waving her off.

"You guys'll be fine! At least, I think you will be." He replied. Carly looked unsure about it. Carson saw this.

"I got your back, don't worry." He said. Carly looked at him, before slightly blushing. Baron saw this and huffed.

Eventually, Mark finally ran back up with a hand full of balloons. Eight red and eight blue.

"Alright, Ghastly Shadows can be blue, and Charming Lights can be red." Marionette said. Mark nodded, before going around and handing each competitor, including Bonnet, the correct colored balloons to match their teams.

"Now, I trust that all of you are capable of tying your balloon to yourself?" Marionette said curiously.

"More capable of doing that as you actually being a good host." Baron said, as he angrily tied his balloon to the side of his belt. Marionette frowned.

"Seriously, it's like I can't get away from the Randy-esq insults." He said.

"Who's Randy?" Alexa asked, as she struggled to tie her balloon to herself. Marionette sighed in annoyance, deciding not to reply to her.

While everyone was working on their balloons, Mark had run off to retrieve the pellet guns.

"So... do I get a pellet gun too?" Bonnet asked, as she tied her balloon around her small body. Marionettes chuckled.

"Of course not! Why would we give a pellet gun to a hand puppet? The only reason you have a balloon is to even the balloon count out eight to eight." He replied. Bonnet growled in annoyance, as she glared at him.

"Don't call me a puppet!" She yelled.

"Bonnet, calm down." Moxie said.

"If they're going to have eight guns, we should have eight too!" Baron exclaimed.

"Actually, they aren't going to have eight guns." Marionette replied.

"But there are eight of us." Shade said.

"Yes, I know. I can count." Marionette replied. "However, in order to keep things fair, each team will get seven pellet guns and eight balloons." He continued.

"These things are, like, totally neato!" Mark exclaimed, as he walked up with a bag full of the pellet guns over his shoulder, examining another one.

"Hey, carful with that!" Marionette exclaimed. Mark looked up at him, accidentally firing the pellet gun in his hand in the process. Marionette screamed, as he ducked down, managing to avoid the pellet.

"Oops." Mark said with an embarrassed chuckle. Marionette, who was down on the ground covering his head with his hands, looked up, glaring holes through his assistant.

Marionette stood up, walked over to Mark, and snatched the pellet gun out of his hands. He was still severely annoyed with him. He grabbed the bag off of his shoulder, before pointing towards the dining hall.

"Go get me an ice tea to calm my nerves." He said. Mark nodded.

"Yes, you Majesty Boss man Mr. Sir!" He exclaimed, before taking off back towards the dining hall. Marionette turned around to face the competitors. He saw most of them trying to hold back laughter.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You almost getting shot with a pellet gun by your own assistant." Bonnet replied. Marionette didn't look at all amused by this. He took the pellet gun he had in his hand and quickly aimed it and shot a pellet, nailing Bonnet's balloon.

"Hey!" Bonnet exclaimed.

"Yeah! Now who's laughing! Your team can thank you for their now disadvantage!" Marionette exclaimed, before shoving the pellet gun in his hand towards Carson's chest. Baron angrily turned his attention to Moxie, who just kinda gave him a nervous chuckle.

Marionette quickly and with major annoyance, handed out the pellet guns. Once fourteen competitors had one, he looked around at all of them.

"The finish line is at the end of the trail. You can risk running straight through, but that's up to you. Whichever team gets the most balloons across the finish line wins. The challenge will continue until both teams have fully crossed the finish line." Marionette explained very unenthusiastically. "Now, you will be given a ten second head start to get moving before your allowed to fire your pellet guns. This guarantees that most of the balloons won't get popped before you can even get the challenge started." He continued. "So... if there are no questions-not that I was going to answer any anyways-we can get the challenge started. As I said, you have a ten second head start. When you hear the loud bell ring, you will be allowed to start using your pellet gun." He finished.

"So, like, what if-" Alexa started, before being cut off.

"-Your ten seconds starts now!" Marionette exclaimed. After he did, everyone took off running towards the woods surrounding the trail, leaving Alexa standing alone. Marionette stared at her for several seconds, before saying anything. "Uh... you do realize that when I said 'Your ten seconds starts now' I meant you could go, right?" He said curiously.

"Ohhhh, that's what you meant? But you didn't say go." Alexa said. Marionette face palmed, before running his hand down his already unamused face.

"Fine... go." He said, wanting to get her out of there.

"Okay!" Alexa exclaimed, before running off towards the trail.

"It shocks me that most of these people even know how to tie their own shoes." Marionette said to himself, before shaking his head.

(With The Ghastly Shadows)

Most of The Ghastly Shadows had run in their own directions instead of staying together like they should have done.

Shade, Rachel, and Buster were sneaking through the woods on the right hand side of the trail, trying their best to avoid getting shot at.

"It's a good thing this trail isn't too long. If we stay low like we are, we should make it to the finish line without a problem." Buster whispered to his two teammates.

"Lets hope it's that easy." Shade whispered back. "We really just have to worry about the others. I wish they would have stuck with us instead of running off." He continued.

"That would have been the smart thing to do." Rachel said.

As they slowly crept through, pellets started getting fired at them. The three of them quickly ducked behind three separate trees to try and avoid getting their balloons popped. Shade quickly pointed his pellet gun towards where they were getting fired from, and started firing back. Buster and Rachel watched him for several seconds, before doing the same.

They don't know how someone spotted them, but they did. Buster managed to get a good view of their attacker, and wasn't at all surprised when he saw Baron standing there.

"It's Baron." He called over to his partners.

"Great." Shade said, as he once again ducked behind the tree.

Baron stood on the opposite side of the trail firing at the three members of The Ghastly Shadows he had spotted. He didn't notice which ones were exactly there, but he was hoping one of them was Betty.

Even though there was three of them firing at him, none of them had even come close to hitting him yet. He wasn't even having to go out of his way to avoid their shots.

As he stood there continuing to fire, he didn't notice the fourth Ghastly Shadows member sneaking up to help her partners. As Baron was distracted with the other three, Betty snuck up and fired three shots. One of them missed Baron, one of them nailed him in the shoulder, and the third one popped his balloon.

"Gah!" Baron yelled as he grabbed his shoulder. He looked across the trail and saw Betty duck behind a tree. "*Bleep*!" He yelled in frustration as he threw his pellet gun down onto the ground.

(Confessional -Baron)

Baron angrily sat in front of the camera with a scowl on his face.

"That rabbit is going to regret that. I'm going to make sure of it." Baron said, as he once again grabbed his shoulder. Getting shot with a pellet gun definitely didn't feel too good.

(Switch to -Betty)

"Hey! I guess I'm better with a pellet gun than I originally thought!" Betty exclaimed with a smile on her face.

(Confessional End)

Betty quickly ran over to her three partners, surprising them.

"Come on! I got Baron." Betty said.

"Really?" Shade said curiously.

"Yep! Now lets get to the finish line!" She replied, before continuing on through the woods. Shade, Buster, and Rachel looked at each other, before shrugging and following behind.

(With Carson and Carly)

Carson and Carly had pretty much been in the clear most of the challenge so far. They had stayed hidden enough to where they didn't really have to worry about getting seen. They had zero clue that the two of them had been being followed.

As they snuck through the woods, Carson looked over at Carly, who still looked slightly embarrassed. He knew she was shy, but he was hoping that she had warmed up to him a little.

"Are you okay?" Carson asked, getting her to look over at him.

"Y-yeah, I'm-I'm fine." Carly replied. He could see she was clearly slightly flushed.

"Sorry, but not for long!" They heard someone exclaim from behind. Mojo ran up firing multiple pellets at the two. Carson pushed Carly behind a tree so she wouldn't take any hits. A few of the pellets painfully hit Carson, but his balloon was still intact... so far at least.

"Ah!" Carson exclaimed as another pellet hit him.

"Sorry, dude! But Mojo ain't loosing again!" Mojo exclaimed as he continued firing multiple pellets. Carson lifted his pellet gun and started firing back, as he ran further along the woods trying to get Mojo to follow him.

As Mojo ran past the tree Carly was hiding behind, chasing Carson, Carly looked down at the pellet gun in her paws. Sure she was used to playing violent video games, but she sure as heck wasn't used to this Mario Kart Balloon Battle meets Call of Duty type stuff.

Mojo continued to fire at Carson, eventually nailing his balloon.

"Woo-hoo! Mojo takes one down!" Mojo exclaimed. He wasn't celebrating too long, before a pellet was shot from behind him, popping his balloon. He quickly turned around, surprised by this, only to see Carly standing there aiming her pellet gun at him. "Definitely not cool, dude." He said. Carly ignored him as she ran past him and towards Carson, who was now sitting against a tree.

"A-are you okay?" She asked, clearly worried.

"Yeah. Those pellets hurt a lot worse than I remember." Carson said, as he lifted his shirt, revealing some of the nicks he had received. Mojo walked up next.

"Sorry about that, dude. Just the challenge." He said.

"Y-yeah, I know. A painful one at that." Carson said. Mojo extended his paw to help Carson back to his feet. Between Mojo's paw, and Carly helping him stand, they got him up. "Thanks." He said looking at Mojo first, then Carly.

"Yep." Mojo said, before patting him on the back. "Welp, Mojo best get his popped balloon to the finish line." He continued, Carson nodded. Mojo took off towards the finish line, leaving Carson and Carly standing there.

"We should probably do the same before we get sneak attacked again." Carson said, Carly nodded. After, the two continued on their way through the woods.

(Confessional -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera with a slight frown on his face, trying to ignore the realization of how bad all those pellet shots he took actually hurt.

"Well, that went as well as I expected it to." Carson said, before shaking his head. "But, hey, at least Mojo apologized. Gotta respect him for that." He continued.

(Confessional End)

(With Laura)

Laura was currently in a pellet shoot off with Doug and Cindy. She was outnumbered two to one.

She was on her way through the woods when they ambushed her, trying to take out her balloon. That's not something she could allow.

Laura had continued pacing through be the woods, while ducking behind trees to avoid getting her balloon popped, and firing back at her attackers. She wasn't far from the finish line at this point, and she knew it. If she could just fend them off a little longer, she knew she could get there.

"Come on out and take your balloon popping like a woman!" Cindy exclaimed, causing Laura to growl.

Laura quickly shot around and started firing at the two. They both ducked out of the way, trying their best to avoid her rapid fire.

Doug looked over at Cindy, wondering why she just had to go and push Laura over the edge.

"Sorry." She replied somewhat sheepishly. As they sat trying to avoid Laura's fire, Moxie snuck up and fired a shot at Doug. She just barley missed his balloon. Doug's eyes grew wide when he looked up and saw the vixen. He quickly aimed him pellet gun and started firing at her. Moxie let out a surprised squeak as she ducked in cover.

Cindy and Doug both fired at her, forgetting that Laura was also there. Laura snuck around the tree Cindy was hiding behind and blasted her balloon, surprising her.

"What?!" Cindy exclaimed, as she turned her attention to Laura.

"Next time, don't taunt me." Laura said. As she did, Doug fired a pellet at her, but she managed to duck out of the way before it could hit her. Moxie once again shot back up and fired at Doug. She missed his balloon again, but nicked his arm. Doug shook off the pain, before firing multiple pellets towards the vixen. She wasn't able to duck out of the way this time, as Doug's pellets popped her balloon.

"Awe nuts." Moxie said. Doug nodded, proud of himself for that shot. After, he looked at Cindy, and motioned her to follow him with his head. She nodded, and the two continued through the woods.

(Confessional -Laura)

Laura sat in front of the camera with her still serious look remaining on her face.

"I don't take too kindly to being taunted or mocked. So, Cindy, remember that next time." Laura said.

(Switch to -Doug)

Doug sat in front of the camera with a smile on his face, as he nodded, again proud of his aim and his ability to take out Moxie.

(Confessional End)

(With Chelsea)

Chelsea was almost to the finish line. She could see it through the trees she was currently running through. As she neared it, she ran into Chester, knocking both competitors to the ground.

"Ow! Hey, watch where you're going!" Chelsea exclaimed, as she looked at the monkey. He quickly jumped back to his feet when he realized who he had just run in to.

"Oh, gosh golly jeez, I'm awfully sorry Chelsea. I didn't mean ta run into you like that." Chester said, as he extended his hand towards the chicken. She looked at it for several seconds, before finally allowing him to pull her to her feet. She figured it was the least he could do considering he was the reason she was on the ground to begin with.

"Yeah, well... you did." Chelsea started, as she dusted herself off. As she did, she got an idea. "But, I'll forgive you... on one condition." She said.

"What is it? I'll do whatever it is!" Chester said.

"You let me pop your balloon." Chelsea replied. Chester's excited demeanor slightly faded at this.

"What?" Chester said curiously.

"If you let me pop your balloon, I'll forgive you." Chelsea replied.

"I dunno Chelsea. What if we lose and my team votes me off 'cause my balloon got popped?" Chester asked.

"You worry way too much. I've already told you, if you help me, I will make sure you stay in the game." Chelsea replied. Chester thought about it a minute. He wanted to trust Chelsea, but he just wasn't sure what to do.

"Okay... I guess. But you have to make sure I don't get eliminated if my team loses." Chester finally said. Chelsea nodded.

"Yeah, sure, I promise." She replied, before quickly aiming her gun and firing a pellet, popping Chester's balloon as she did. "Pleasure doing business with you." She continued, before rushing off towards the finish line. Chester sighed, before following behind.

(Confessional -Chester)

Chester sat in front of the camera, an unsure look on his face.

"I trust Chelsea, and I'll do whatever she needs me to. But I'm just worried that she won't be able to help me if my team goes to vote me off." Chester started. "I mean, I was almost to the finish line with my balloon. That would have definitely made me safe right?" He continued, before sighing. "I'm just prayin' to my sweet, sweet Nanny May that we don't lose the challenge." He finished.

(Switch to -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera snapping selfies of herself. Eventually she finally lowered her phone and looked at the camera.

"I have Chester wrapped around my finger. He'll do whatever I say. Popping his balloon was realistically just insurance to hopefully get my loser team a win." Chelsea said, before going back to taking selfies. "That is, if they don't cost us another challenge." She continued.

(Confessional End)

(At The Finish Line)

Laura had made it through the woods and to the finish line. But, once she saw Carly was the only member of her team that had crossed the finish line who still had a balloon, she knew she needed to do something. So, instead of crossing, she hid out in a bush on the opposite side of the trail from where she had been. She was waiting to see if anymore Ghastly Shadows passed so she could hopefully pop their balloons. Doug and Cindy passed first, and as they did, Laura took out Doug's balloon, both surprising and disappointing him.

After that, she wasn't waiting too long before Buster, Rachel, Betty, and Shade, all of which still had their balloons, came walking up. She opened fire once they got close enough. Shade's balloon was the first one popped in the attack. His eyes grew wide, as he shoved Rachel and Betty towards the finish line, they both tripped, Rachel fell across the finish line with her balloon intact, however, Betty did not. Laura managed to nail her balloon before she crossed the finish line with it. Buster was about to pass too when his balloon popping interrupted him.

After Laura's success, she popped out of the bush and quickly crossed the finish line. Everyone was staring at her as she did.

"You ambushed us!" Shade exclaimed, getting her to look at him.

"All part of the game, sweetheart." Laura replied. Shade didn't look happy with this response. He huffed, as he walked over to Buster and patted him on the back as they crossed the finish line.

"And it looks like its a two to two tie." Marionette said, as he walked up to the group.

"So what do we do now?" Cindy asked.

"Wait. We're still missing a teammate." Laura said, staring ahead at the trail.

"Ah, you are, aren't you?" Marionette said. "Then I guess this all depends on whether your missing partner, Alexa got her balloon popped." He continued. The Ghastly Shadows looked around at each other.

"Did any of you pop Alexa's balloon?" Shade asked. There was a bunch of head shakes, which Shade didn't take as a good sign.

Alexa came running down the trail flailing her pellet gun, which she had run out of pellets for awhile again. She still had her balloon. The Charming Lights cheered as she approached the finish line.

"You mean none of you popped her balloon?!" Chelsea exclaimed, before growling in frustration and annoyance. Alexa crossed the finish line with her balloon, earning her even more cheers.

"And with a whopping three balloons managing to cross the finish line, it looks like your winners of today's challenge are once again The Charming Lights!" Marionette exclaimed. The Charming Lights continued cheering as he did. "Which means, Ghastly Shadows, I will see all of you at tonight's Bonfire Ceremony." He continued, earning groans from all of The Ghastly Shadows.

(Confessional -Chelsea)

Chelsea frustratingly took angry selfies of herself as she sat in front of the camera. She was mad about her team's second loss in a row.

"Two losses in a row! Great! I wonder if my team can be anymore of losers! It seriously may be possible!" Chelsea exclaimed, as she continued to take selfies of herself. "I mean, how did no one remember about Alexa?! She's dumber than Chester, ran straight down the trail, and still somehow managed to avoid getting taken out?! What a joke!" She continued.

(Switch to -Doug)

Doug sat in front of the camera staring down at the floor, as he shook his head in disappointment.

(Switch to -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera just a disappointed as the others were. She had managed to cross the finish line with her balloon, but her team still lost.

"Well, this is disappointing. Maybe we should have been more carful about trying to cross the finish line." Rachel started. "Laura's strategy was well thought out and smart, I just don't like that it came at our expense." She continued.

(Switch to -Buster)

Buster sat in front of the camera shaking his head in disappointment, before letting out a sigh.

"We were so very close. If Laura wouldn't have ambushed us, there is no way we would lost." Buster started. "I mean... as much as I hate to admit it, it was pretty smart though." He continued.

(Switch to -Mojo)

Mojo impatiently, and blankly stared off in a random direction, as he tried to figure out how his team lost another challenge.

"Mojo doesn't get it. I don't see how we lost another challenge! Mojo's a winner! Not a loser! So how do we keep losin'?!" Mojo exclaimed. "With a star player like Mojo on our team, I just don't get it." He continued.

(Switch to -Betty)

Betty sat in front of the camera with a somewhat disappointed look on her face.

"Awe man, we were so close! If only we would have thought to take Alexa out, we would have won!" Betty started, before slightly twitching. "Baron got what was coming to him, he's lucky I didn't waste all my pellets on him. And as far as Laura goes, she'll get what's coming to her. Ambushing me and costing me a challenge. That's not going to stand." She continued, before once again slightly twitching. "But at least I learned my aim isn't that bad! Maybe I'll get my own pellet gun!" She finished.

(Switch to -Cindy)

"Wow, that sucked. My first challenge without Candy and we lost." Cindy started, before shaking her head. "I was really hoping that it would have gone better. But, hey, I learned something new at least! Don't taunt Laura! She obviously doesn't like that too much." She continued.

(Switch to -Shade)

Shade sat in front of the camera for several seconds, before letting out a deep sigh.

"Another two losses in a row. Man, luck has not been on my side today." Shade said, before shaking his head. "But, again, I guess it could be worse. At least Springtrap didn't show back up." He continued, before letting out a somewhat relieved chuckle. After words, he sat silent, before realizing there was something else he should probably add. "Knock on wood, of course. The last thing I need is to jinx it." He finished.

(Confessional End)

(At Bonfire Ceremony)

The Ghastly Shadows sat around the Bonfire for a second time in a row. They were all just as annoyed this time as they were the last time. Maybe even slightly more so.

"Twice in a row? Again? Gah! This is so stupid!" Chelsea exclaimed, as crossed her arms and uncomfortably sat on her stump. Shade sighed.

"Chelsea, please. For once can you not complain that we're here? I'm sure the others would be just as appreciative as I would be." He said. Chelsea shot the bear an annoyed look as he did.

"Welcome back, Ghastly Shadows. Once again here twice in a row I see. Lets see if you guys can manage to lose another challenge, and get sent here three times in a row like The Charming Lights have already managed to do this season." Marionette started, as he stared around at the competitors in front of him. Like usual, none of them looked too amused by his jokes. "Anyways, moving on. The rules are as followed. I have seven breadsticks, however, there are eight of you. If you do not receive a breadstick you must take the walk all the way down the Dock of Shame, where you will be given free flying lessons in the Catapult of Losers." He continued. "And the first breadstick of the night goes to... Doug." He called, as he tossed Doug a breadstick.

"Next up... Shade." Marionette called, as he tossed Shade a breadstick.

"Rachel, Chelsea, Betty, ladies, you're also safe." Marionette called, before tossing the three females breadsticks.

"And... Mojo." Marionette called, before tossing Mojo a breadstick. "Cindy, Buster, one of you is about to be sent packing!" He exclaimed, as he stared at the two competitors.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Buster and Cindy quickly and nervously glanced at each other, before looking back at Marionette. They were both somewhat surprised about their now current situation.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Both Cindy and Buster stared at each other for several seconds, before looking back at Marionette, who stood there with a large grin on his face, as he moved the final breadstick back and forth between the two competitors.

Rachel was nervous too. She didn't have a problem with Cindy, but she didn't want Buster to get eliminated.

"And the final breadstick of the night goes to..." Marionette started, before stopping, as he slowed down the breadstick. His large grin remained on his face. This was always his favorite part of the night, so savoring the tension he was building was a must for him.

Buster looked over at Rachel, who was already staring at him. The two made eye contact, but neither one said anything.

Cindy sat on her stump slowly rocking herself back and fourth, as her nervousness continued to grow. She didn't feel as bad as she did when she was in the bottom two last time with Candy, but she still felt pretty bad.

"Hmmm..." Marionette hummed, as he finally stopped the breadstick in between the two competitors. Cindy closed her eyes tight, and Buster took a deep breath, as they readied themselves to hear the results. Both their hearts were practically beating out of their chest at this point. Cindy had, but Buster head never felt so nervous before in his entire life. "...Cindy." He finally said, before tossing Cindy the final breadstick.

"What?!" Cindy, Buster, and Rachel said in unison. Cindy was more of a happy shocked, but Buster and Rachel were just plain shocked.

"Yep! Buster, you're out!" Marionette exclaimed.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

Buster sat in silence, still not being able to take in all the shock of being eliminated. Rachel sat next him, slowly shaking her head.

"I don't get it. I thought everything was going so well." Buster said in disbelief.

"It was." Rachel said, getting Buster to once again look at her.

"Sorry dude, nothing personal, but after that underdog thing Max pulled, we couldn't risk letting that happen again." Shade said. Buster looked at him, before sighing.

"Eliminated due to association. That makes me feel better..." She said sarcastically.

"Sulking is something you can do on your own time. I have a nice, warm bath being drawn up for me as we speak. So... you need to go." Marionette said. Buster stood up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said. He turned back towards Rachel, who joined him on her feet.

"Wanna walk me to the dock?" Buster asked.

"Of course I do." Rachel replied. Buster nodded, a small smile growing on his face as he did.

Buster and Rachel headed towards the dock, with Marionette following behind.

Once they reached the dock, they walked to the end of it, stopping once they reached the catapult.

"Man this sucks." Buster said, as he stared at the catapult.

"I know. It really, really does." Rachel said. Buster looked at her, sensing the sadness and disappointment in her voice.

"Hey, are you okay?" Buster asked, turning to face her.

"Yeah, I just-" Rachel started, before surprising him with a hug. Buster stood there silent for several seconds, before hugging her back. "Thank you... Buster." She continued.

"For what?" Buster asked.

"For not being like everyone else." Rachel replied. Once they broke the hug, Rachel surprised him further with a kiss on his cheek. She let out a little giggle when she saw his eyes grow as wide as saucers.

Buster somewhat stumbled backwards, before falling into the catapult. He and Rachel never broke eye contact.

"Bye, Buster." Rachel said. A grin grew on his face, as he got ready to reply.

"I-I'll be cheering for you." Buster said. Marionette rolled his eyes.

"That's good to know." He said, before pulling the lever, launching Buster into the horizon.

"AHHHHH!" Buster screamed, as he was launched into the distance. Rachel stood there watching, as he twinkled into a star in the distance.

"That never gets old!" Marionette exclaimed, as he laughed. Rachel narrowed her eyes at him.

"And with another shocking elimination down, will The Ghastly Shadows be able to recover from their loss?" Marionette asked. "After Laura's failed attempt to question Moxie and Bonnet, what's her plan next to find out who set Ray up? How will Chelsea and Baron's agreement to work together effect Betty's chances of winning? And after tonight's shocking elimination, how will Rachel react?" He continued. "Find out next time, only on... Total... Drama... Fazbear-" he was finishing, before being interrupted by a scream.

"Ahhhh! Come on! How do you still have pellets!" Damien yelled, as he ran past the dock, with Nightmare still chasing him and shooting him with pellets.

"Cause I can! That's why!" Nightmare yelled in response. Marionette watched, as they disappeared back into the woods. He shrugged, before continuing.

"Returns!" He finally finished.

* * *

And that's a wrap on chapter 8! Again, I've managed to maintain my over ten thousand word chapter streak! This is the first time in the entire series that a whole season up to this point, has been over ten thousand word chapters. I'm pretty proud of it so far.

Anyways, as far as the elimination, I was honestly shocked with how one-sided it seemed to be. As a writer, the shock factor of a major character in the story getting voted off keeps the story from getting... stale? But, as an avid fanfic reader, I'm kinda disappointed by his departure. So... mixed feelings. Haha.

But, this just means that maybe Cindy'll get a bigger role now...? We'll have to wait and see.

Regardless, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you all next week!


	10. Teddy Bear-ied Alive

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Returns, our teams were pit in the biggest balloon battle in Total Drama history, when they were given the task to make it all the way to the finish line with the more balloons remaining intact than the other team. Oh, and they were also all given pellet guns to make it more fun! For... me at least." Marionette started, before letting out a chuckle. "Cindy quickly realized that life without her brother is just as boring as she thought it was going to be! Laura's continued search for the truth led to a failed attempt at good cop/bad cop, which Moxie and Bonnet didn't take too kindly too. And while on a Betty watching exhibition, Baron caught wind of Chelsea's secret alliance with two of his less than normal teammates, and did the same thing any respectful, non-evil, competitor would do... blackmail her into helping him take out the rabbit that's been a thorn his side since the beginning!" He continued. "But, in the end, after multiple popped balloons, signs of sportsmanship by the jock- no surprise there-, angry Lone Wolfs, and someone convincing a member of the other team to cost himself the challenge, it would Laura's ambush on The Ghastly Shadows that would lead to a tiebreaker and Alexa somehow managing to make it to the finish line unscathed, that would secure another victory for The Charming Lights. Sending The Ghastly Shadows back to the Bonfire Ceremony once again, where in one of the biggest surprise twists in the history of Total Drama, Buster would get sent packing." He finished.

"What'll happen this week?" Marionette asked. "Find out right now on another exciting edition of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"RETURNS!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Rachel sat alone on the stoop of The Ghastly Shadows cabin, strumming away at her guitar. It had already been two days since Buster's elimination, and she missed him.

She had gotten so used to him being there over the past few weeks that it was weird that he wasn't there anymore.

She didn't really mind any of the others, but Buster, she really enjoyed being around him. He was funny- always cracking jokes. He knew how to make her laugh. He always complimented her music, even if she personally thought it was bad. He was like Max in many ways, but she still didn't think it was right that that was the reason her teammates gave for voting him off.

As she messed up a string, she stopped in frustration as she stared down at the guitar. She had been trying to play a short tune she had written up after she got to camp, but she had repeatedly failed on one cord in particular. She had tried playing the song for Buster, but was about ready to give up then too, but... she didn't. Buster had assured it that it was great.

He never had anything negative to say to or about her. He was always complimenting her, and trying to be as nice as he possibly could. What Rachel liked the most about it, was she could easily tell he was being genuine when he said it. He was sweet.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, before letting out a sad sigh. It was weird, she had never grown so attached to someone so fast, and she promised herself she never would. But she just couldn't help it. When she opened her eyes, she let out a surprised squeak and jumped back, when she saw Bonnet in her face.

"Hey, Rachel. We wanted to come see how you were doing." Bonnet said. Rachel sat there in silence for several seconds, just staring at her. Her heart rate had picked up due to the small rabbits sudden appearance.

"I'm...-" Rachel started, before being cut off.

"-don't say fine. Because you obviously aren't." Bonnet said. Moxie nodded in agreement.

"We know you're upset about Buster." She said. Rachel sighed again, before replying.

"Fine. You got me." She replied, before looking down towards the grass. "I just didn't see him just getting eliminated so quickly. It came out of nowhere. And what's worse than that, is the reason the rest of The Shadows gave for voting him off." She continued.

"What was their reason?" Moxie asked. Rachel looked back up at her, before replying.

"Well, in Shade's words, ''After that underdog thing Max pulled, we couldn't risk letting that happen again.'' " she replied. Both Moxie and Bonnet were somewhat surprised by this.

"That's really the reason they voted him off?" Moxie asked. Rachel nodded.

"Yep. It's unfair, and ridiculous." She replied.

"It really is." Moxie said.

As they talked, Doug walked up. He saw how down in the dumps Rachel looked, so he sat down next to her.

"Hi, Doug." Rachel said. Although she wasn't happy with what her teammates had done, she was still too nice of a person to be mean about it. Doug gave her a quick nod in response.

"Rachel told us about why you guys voted Buster off. That's pretty low." Moxie said. Bonnet nodded in agreement. Doug stared at the vixen, before shaking his head, before pointing a paw at himself. Several seconds passed, before he pointed back at the cabin behind them.

"Wait, Doug, what are you saying?" Moxie asked. Doug pointed at Rachel, before once again shaking his head.

"You-you didn't vote for Buster?" Rachel asked. Doug continued to shake his head in response. Doug liked Buster. He wouldn't unfairly vote him off because his bestfriend is a former winner on the show. "Thank you, Doug. I'm appreciate you telling me that." She continued. Doug smiled, and nodded.

"Doesn't mean that the rest of your team are any less of jerks." Bonnet said, crossing her little, pink arms as she did. Doug shrugged as he looked at her.

"So... just out of curiosity, if you didn't vote for Buster, who did you vote for?" Moxie asked. Doug puckered his lips and pretended to take a selfie of himself. The three females started laughing as he did.

(Confessional -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera, still somewhat upset about Buster's departure. Although, hearing what Doug had told her, really did make her feel slightly better.

"I'm actually really relieved to know my whole team didn't turn on Buster. Doug has always been really nice, so I'm glad he didn't vote for Buster like everyone else did." Rachel started, before slightly looking off to the side. "It just really sucks that things ended so abruptly. I was really getting along with Buster. More so than I have anyone, especially a boy, in a long time. It was... nice." She continued, a smile growing on her face as she did.

(Switch to -Moxie and Bonnet)

Moxie and Bonnet sat in front of the camera still somewhat giggly over Doug's portrayal of Chelsea.

"It's nice for Rachel to know that Doug is still on her side." Moxie said. Bonnet nodded.

"It's also worth noting that Doug does a spot on Chelsea impression." She added, before her and Moxie began laughing again.

"That is definitely worth noting." Moxie said.

(Switch to -Doug)

Doug sat in front of the camera shaking his head for several seconds. He stopped, and pointed a paw at himself, before slightly shaking it again.

He was telling Rachel the truth when he said he didn't vote for Buster. Heck, he was just as disappointed as she was to see him go.

(Confessional End)

(With Cindy)

Cindy was currently sitting crisscross on her bed in the girls side of The Ghastly Shadows cabin thinking about her last two close calls with elimination.

After the last Bonfire Ceremony, she knew something had to change. She had survived being in the bottom two of her team's last two visits to the Bonfire Ceremony, and she didn't know how.

Not only had she managed to survive over her own brother, but she was even more shocked that she somehow managed to survive over Buster.

But, after what happened the other night, she realized how her team really saw her. They saw her as bottom two fodder that they just hadn't pulled the trigger on eliminating yet. They saw her as someone weak- as an easy target that they could dispose of any time without worry. She couldn't let that happen.

Cindy knew she had to prove her teammates wrong. Prove them that SHE is worthy of being there, and that SHE will overcome the odds that they have stacked against.

And her first order of business in becoming a stronger competitor: finding the immunity statuette.

She was hoping that it hadn't already been found. She knew that if she was going to survive through another bottom two, she was going to need it.

Next, she also knew she was going to have to smarten up about her remaining competition. She knew very little about the people she had been stuck on an island with for over two weeks now. Heck, she barely knew anything about any of her teammates. That's something else she knew needed to change.

She needed to start taking mental notes about everyone. She needed to learn their strengths and weaknesses. She needed to start playing smart. Fair, but smart.

She took a deep breath, before standing up and heading towards the door of the cabin. First things first, she needed some breakfast.

As she opened the door to the cabin, she saw Rachel, Moxie, and Bonnet hanging around laughing as Doug made weird faces and gestures with his paws. Once they heard the door, they turned around and saw the purple cat emerging from the cabin.

"Good morning, Cindy." Rachel said, sounding like her usual, friendly self.

"Morning." Cindy replied, as she squeezed past her teammates, and headed towards the dining hall.

"Do you want to hang out with us? Doug was just-" Moxie was saying, before being cut off.

"I can't. I have proving wrong to do... right after breakfast!" Cindy exclaimed, before continuing on her way towards the dining hall. Moxie, Bonnet, Rachel, and Doug looked around at each other, all equally confused about what she meant.

(Confessional -Cindy)

Cindy sat in front of the camera, her usual smile was completely gone at this point.

"After the last two close calls I've had with getting eliminated, I know something needs to change. I... need to change." Cindy started. "My team sees me as the weakest link, and I have to prove to them that I'm not the weakest link, but I'm their best kept secret. I need to prove to them that I have just as much of a chance of winning as they do. And I need to prove to them that I'm not here to be walked on and thrown away." She continued. "When Candy was eliminated, I promised him that I was going to win for the both of us, and that's exactly what I plan on doing." She finished in the most determined voice possible.

(Confessional End)

(With Shade)

Shade was currently sitting in the dining hall, banging his head against one of the tables, as he listened to Mojo go on, and on, and on, and on, about exercise, the best way to exercise, the best protein powder to buy, and best protein shakes to drink.

He honestly didn't know why he hadn't just gotten up and left yet. He figured it was because Mojo had bored him so much, that he was beginning to losing his mind.

"So it's obvious that sit-ups, squats, jumping jacks, and push-ups help you build muscle and exercise. But, those are just common ways. There's definitely more ways to burn fat, dude, and Mojo is goin' to show... you... tha... way!" Mojo exclaimed. Shade continued bashing his head into the table, until he finally heard the front door open. He quickly looked up, just as Cindy walked in.

"Thank you, lord!" Shade exclaimed, as he looked up towards the ceiling.

"Good morning, Cindy!" Mojo exclaimed. "I was just telling Shade here about-" he continued, before being interrupted.

"-Sit-ups, squats, jumping jacks, and push-ups help you build muscle and exercise." Shade said in a completely uninterested, and bored tone. Mojo smiled and nodded.

"Exactly!" He exclaimed. "You're welcome to join us!" He continued. Cindy shook his head.

"Nope. Sorry, but I can't. I have breakfast to eat, and things to do." She replied, as she continued her way to the counter.

"Please join us!" Shade exclaimed.

"Sorry, Shade. Can't." Cindy replied, as she grabbed a waffle, not bothering to put anything on it.

"Well... then can I come with you?" Shade asked. Cindy shook her head.

"This is something I have to do alone." She replied, as she turned on her heels and headed back towards the exit.

"Please, Cindy! Don't leave me!" Shade exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Cindy called back, as she exited the dining hall. Shade sadly watched her leave, before slowly looking back over at Mojo.

"So... where were we?" Mojo asked. Shade groaned, as he dropped his head back down onto the table.

(Confessional -Mojo)

Mojo sat in front of the camera with his usual hyped up expression on his face.

"Trying to help Shade learn about exercise is somethin' that Mojo can definitely get used to!" Mojo exclaimed. "Giving fitness advice is a hobby of Mojo's. Spreading my knowledge to help others is da bomb!" He continued.

(Switch to -Shade)

Shade sat banging his head against the side of the confessional. Several bangs later, he finally looked at the camera.

"I think I'd rather give myself a concussion, than have to listen to Mojo go on and on about exercise. It's... AWFUL!" Shade exclaimed. "I don't know what better things Cindy had to do, but she is lucky that she didn't have to stay and listen to Mojo." He continued.

(Confessional End)

(With Chester)

Chester was currently wandering around the woods searching for the statuette that Chelsea wanted.

"Hmm... if I's'a fancy statuette, where would I be hidin' at?" Chester said curiously, as he placed his hand on his chin and looked around. That's when he got an idea. "Oh! I know! Maybe it's up in one these trees!" He exclaimed, before quickly starting to climb a nearby tree. He was disappointed when he made it to the top and didn't see a statuette. "Aww man. *Shrugs* Oh well. On to the next tree!" He exclaimed, before leaping across to the next closest tree.

This routine of jumping to a new tree only to not find the statuette continued for close to ten minutes, before he finally slipped. He slipped jumping from one tree, to another one that was a little further away, making this jump bigger than the last bunch he had made.

Betty, who had also been searching for the statuette, stumbled up Chester just as he fell and crashed onto the ground. She slightly twitched, before letting out a surprised gasp.

"Oh my good gosh!" Betty, who was now magically wearing a blue and white checkered half-apron, and red lipstick exclaimed, as she ran over to him. "Are you okay, dear?!" She asked, as she approached him and crouched down next to him. Chester sat up, slightly dizzy from his fall, and looked over at her.

"That one hurt worse than the time I was tryin' to climb the old oak tree out back of my cousin Leroy's trailer and buster my noggin' on his wheelbarrow." Chester replied, as he rubbed his head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Let Momma Maggie look at it." Betty said.

"Momma Maggie?" Chester said in a confused tone, as she made him move his hand. There was a small bump on his from where he had hit it.

"Chester, you need to be more carful. You could have seriously gotten hurt." Betty/Momma Maggie said in a stern, motherly tone.

"It's okay, Betty. I'll be as good as new in the mornin'!" Chester said. Betty/Momma Maggie shook her head.

"Nonsense. Let me kiss your boo-boo." She said, confusing Chester further.

"Uh... what?" He said curiously. Betty/Momma Maggie didn't reply, before leaning forward and kissing the top of Chester's head. His cheeks burned bright red as she did.

"All better?" Betty/Momma Maggie asked. Chester nodded, before stopping.

"Wait. Uh... now that I think about it, maybe one more might make it even better." Chester said. Betty/Momma Maggie nodded, before giving him a second kiss on the top of his head. "That's better." He said. Betty/Momma Maggie smiled.

"Good." She said. "Now, no more climbing trees. I don't want you to hurt yourself again." She continued, again in a stern, yet motherly tone. Chester nodded as he quickly climbed to his feet.

"Okay!" He exclaimed.

"Okay, what?" Betty/Momma Maggie asked, raising an eyebrow as she did.

"Okay, ma'am...?" Chester replied. Betty/Momma Maggie smiled and nodded.

"Good boy. Now go find the others and play." She said. Chester smiled and nodded, before happily running off, leaving her standing there.

(Confessional -Chester)

Chester sat in front of the camera with a small grin on his face.

"Now, I don't know what's up with Betty, but that's the closest I've ever made it to first base!" Chester exclaimed. "Like, there was this one time that my neighbor Patty, cute gal 'bout my age was over and she was gettin' ready to give me a kiss under tha big tree my paw grew, but she didn't get to before her brother came out, n' trust me, Bobby Joe don't like it when people get that close to his little sister." He continued, before shaking his head.

(Switch to -Betty)

Betty/ Momma Maggie sat in front of the camera, staring down at her apron, as she tried to flatten out some of the wrinkles.

"I don't know what that boy's obsession is with climbing things. But he could have seriously hurt himself. What kind of mother would I be if I allowed that to happen?" Betty/Momma Maggie asked. She slightly twitched, and just as it appeared, the apron was now gone. "Seriously, I think I'm getting closer to finding that statuette! I'm happy about that!" She exclaimed.

(Confessional End)

(With Laura, Carson, and Carly)

Carson and Carly were currently sitting on the steps of The Charming Light's cabin, watching as Laura paced back and fourth, with her hands locked behind her back. She had been spending most of her time trying to figure how she should go about questioning the next suspect.

"Now, I know interrogation is the best way to get straight answers." Laura finally said.

"I don't think your way of 'interrogation' worked so well last time." Carson said, getting Laura to look at him.

"Without good cop/bad cop." She replied.

"Look, we want to get to the bottom of this just as much as you do, but there seriously has to be a better way to go about doing this." Carson said.

"Like what? If you can come up with a better idea than interrogation, let me know. Because as of right now, doing exactly what a cop a does to solve a crime is what we're doing." Laura said. Carson sat there rubbing his temples, as he tried to come up with his own way to get answers from a suspect. Laura stood there wait, with a very impatient look on her face. "Not as easy as it looks, is it?" She asked.

"Hold on. Just... give me a minute." Carson replied, as he continued to think. "I would say we could even go a step deeper and search for fingerprints that would have potentially been left behind at the crime scene, but we don't have the necessary tools to do so." He continued.

"You're correct, we don't." Laura said, before noticing Alexa approaching in the distance. "So, you keep thinking about a better way to solve this case, and I'll go and question our next potential suspect." She continued, before starting her walk over to Alexa.

"Laura, wait!" Carson called. Carly placed a paw on his shoulder, getting him to look at her. She shook her head a few times before saying anything.

"Just let her. I-if it gets too out of hand, we can stop it." Carly said. Carson stared at her for several seconds, before nodding.

"You and I both know that Alexa didn't do it, right?" He said curiously. Carly nodded.

"Right." She replied, be the two went back to observing Laura do her work.

Laura had approached Alexa, who was still doodling in her notepad.

"Alexa..." Laura said, getting the distracted lioness to look up from her work.

"Hi, Lauren!" Alexa exclaimed. Laura frowned.

"It's Laura... and... hi." She replied. "Now, look-" she was saying, before being interrupted.

"I was just working on the design for our cutest uniforms so far!" Alexa exclaimed, as she showed Laura the notebook. Laura nodded, trying to seem the least bit interested so they could move on.

"Look, Alexa, I'm sure you upset about your pen going missing last week, right?" Laura said, curiously. Alexa nodded.

"Oh, yeah. My daddy got me this pen! See, it has the word axelA engraved in it! I don't know what it means, but it's cool!" Alexa exclaimed, as she showed Laura the pen. Laura had to try very, very hard to withhold a facepalm.

"Alexa, why don't you try reading that word the other way." Laura said, as she took the pen and flipped it. Alexa stared at it for several seconds.

"Ohhhhh! That makes sense! Who's Alexa?" She asked. That was the point that Laura seriously couldn't withhold the facepalm any longer.

"Ok, look, I was going to come question you about the string of theft that happened, wondering if maybe you're the one that set Ray up. But, no offense, with how well thought out and executed it was, I can very obviously tell that you aren't the one behind it!" Laura exclaimed, before taking a deep breath.

"How can you tell?" Alexa asked, as she cocked her head to the side. Laura groaned, before walking away. Carson and Carly stayed silent as Laura stormed past them. After she passed them, they looked at each each, but again stayed silent.

(Confessional -Alexa)

Alexa sat in front of the camera somewhat confused as to what had just happened.

"I like Lana and all, but I don't remember her being so mean. Like, me stealing from myself makes less sense than... Um- oh! Me wearing overalls. Eww." Alexa started, before shaking her head. "That would, like, totally never happen. Overalls are so gross. On me at least." She continued. After, she stared at the camera for several more seconds, before finally looking back down at her notepad.

(Switch to -Laura)

Laura sat in front of the camera with a somehow uncertain, frown on her face.

"Okay, if it wasn't Moxie, and it wasn't Alexa, then who was it? We've been doing exactly what a police officer should be doing in this kind of situation, and we haven't gotten anything out of it." Laura started, before shaking her head. "Just because two interrogations in a row didn't go the way I wanted them to, doesn't mean I'm giving up on this case. Not even kinda." She continued.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sheepishly sat in front of the camera, trying her very best to avoid eye contact with it.

"L-Laura's trying, but-but I think she needs to work on her routine. I-it was obvious that Moxie and Alexa were innocent. W-why would either one of them do something like that? I don't know either." Carly started. "But, no matter what C-Carson and I say, she's g-going to do what she wants to do." She continued.

(Switch to -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera with his face resting in the palm of his hands, as he slowly shook his head back and fourth.

"*Sigh* okay... I seriously think Laura needs to go back to this 'academy' she's always talking about. Because this is now the second time in the last three days where she incorrectly accused someone of stealing from our team, and setting Ray up. That's... bad." Carson started. "I want to find out who set him up just as bad as she does, but jeez." He continued.

(Confessional End)

(With Baron)

Baron was impatiently pacing back and forth in the same spot he previously had his encounter with Chelsea in. They had agreed to meet up there, and Chelsea was now fifteen minutes late. It was angering Baron being belief.

"Where is that stupid chicken at?" Baron angrily muttered to himself.

"Who are you heck are you calling stupid?" A voice asked in an annoyed tone, getting Baron to turn around. Chelsea came walking into the small clearing, less than thrilled to be there.

"Where the *Bleep* have you been? I've been waiting here for almost twenty minutes." Baron said, his annoyed tone remaining.

"I was busy." Chelsea replied, completely uninterested in Baron's anger.

"Doing what? Taking more stupid pictures of yourself?" Baron asked.

"None of your business, Mr. Lone Wolf." Chelsea replied in the most mocking way possible. Baron growled. "Now stop wasting my time and get to the chase. I don't have all day." She continued.

"Fine. I want Betty gone. You're smart enough to manipulate the two idiots you have kissing your feet. So, how would you go about getting rid of her?" Baron asked. Chelsea huffed.

"You want me to waste my time coming up with a plan to solve your problem?" She asked. Baron didn't look too amused with the attitude she was giving him.

"Listen, princess, lose the attitude. You may not realize it now, but one of these days Betty will be just as big of a thorn in your side that she is in mine." He replied. Chelsea crossed her arms, only half listening to what the wolf had to say. "Hey! Are you listening to me?!" He asked, clearly even more annoyed now.

"Yes, I'm listening to you. You need to calm down some, anger issues." Chelsea replied. Baron huffed in annoyance. "Again, you're wasting my time. You're blackmailing me for help, and don't even have a plan to take care of what you want my help with to begin with. I don't care about Betty. She's a nuisance at most. She doesn't have it in her to be anything other than that." She continued.

"Oh? Is that so? Is that why she's been searching in the woods everyday for that statuette? She acts all sweet around everyone else, but I know the real *Bleep* that she is. And I'm sick and tired of her getting in my way. I... want... her... GONE!" Baron said. Chelsea ignored the last part of what he had said, she was more concerned about her finding the statuette before Alexa or Chester.

"Fine, if you want to make sure she gets eliminated, you have to make her look bad in front of the others. Everyone seems to like her right now, you have to change that." Chelsea said.

"Make her look bad, aye? I think I can pull that off." Baron said, as a smirk grew on his face. Chelsea rolled her eyes.

(Air Horn Blows)

"All competitors meet me in the middle of camp for today's challenge!" Marionette's voice rang over the intercom. Baron and Chelsea stared at each other in silence for several seconds afterwords.

"Doing that should be simple enough for you. So don't screw it up." Chelsea said, further annoying Baron. He huffed.

"I'm sure screwing stuff is something you're certainly used to." He replied, as he turned and started walking away. Chelsea gasped as his insult, before glaring holes through the back of his head.

(Confessional -Baron)

Baron sat in front of the camera with a less than enthused look on his face, and his arms crossed over his chest.

"That chicken is almost as annoying as the rabbit. But, if I'm going to guarantee Betty doesn't make it much farther, I need her... help" Baron said, slightly cringing at the end. "She seems to know what she's doing, and that's the only reason I went to her. *Snicker* Guess its a good thing I found something out that she doesn't want anyone else to know." He finished, a somewhat sinister smirk grew on his face.

(Switch to -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera doing her usual selfie routine. She took almost a minutes worth of selfies, before finally acknowledging that the camera was even there.

"Now I'm more worried about Betty than I am Baron being a rat. Those idiots need to hurry up and find that statuette before someone else does. But I guess since Betty is one of the only other competitors actively searching for it, maybe getting her out of the way is a good idea." Chelsea started, before snapping yet another selfie of herself. "But, just because I want Betty gone too, doesn't mean Baron and I are allies. We're far from it. Hey, maybe after Betty's gone, I can get rid of Baron." She continued, a somewhat sinister grin grew on her face as she did.

(Confessional End)

All the competitors had made it to the middle of camp. Some taking their own sweet time doing so. But, eventually, after everyone was there, Marionette showed up.

"Gooooood morning, competitors!" Marionette exclaimed, as he looked around at the thinning group of competitors. Like usual, no one replied. "You guys are seriously no fun." He continued in an unamused tone.

"Hey! Mojo is a blast! You don't know you're talking about!" Mojo exclaimed. Marionette looked at him, blinking a few times as he did.

"You need to lay off the protein shakes for awhile, dude." Shade said, looking over at the hyped up pitbull.

"No can do! Protein and exercise is what pumps my blood!" Mojo exclaimed. Marionette shook his head, before continuing, deciding this ridiculous banter had wasted enough time.

"Anyway, moving on from that serious waste of time, lets get into todays challenge!" He exclaimed. "Now, as you know, I like giving you guys breaks every once in a while." He continued.

"Literally, like, two days ago, you made us chase each other through the woods, shooting each other with pellet guns." Carson said, before lifting up his shirt, revealing his damage from the last challenge.

"Ouch. That seriously looks like it hurts." Marionette said, before letting out a light chuckle. Carly didn't take too kindly to that.

"It's not funny!" She exclaimed, surprising everyone. As they all looked at her, she sheepishly cowered down. "I-I didn't mean to yell. I-I'm sorry." She replied in a very hushed tone. Everyone stayed silent for several seconds, before Marionette once again decided to go on.

"Yeah... again moving on from that. What I was going to say was, this challenge is definitely not a challenge that should be taken lightly!" Marionette exclaimed, confusing the competitors. "Mark! Where's the walkie at?!" He continued, as he looked around for his assistant.

"Right-right here, You Majesty Boss Man Mr. Sir!" Mark exclaimed, as he ran up carrying a black walkie-talkie. He handed the talkie to him, before bowing in front of them. "Your wish, is my com-com-command!" He exclaimed, dragging out the last word longer than he needed to. Marionette didn't look amused.

"Mark, go clean my bathroom." Marionette said. Mark saluted him.

"Sir, yes, Boss man Sir!" He exclaimed, before taking off in a random direction. Marionette shook his head, as he watched him run away.

"So... do you guys want to hear about today's challenge?" Marionette asked. A huge grin was present on his face as he did. No one had time to respond, before he held the walkie up to his mouth and pressed the button. "Copy, loser, are you there?" He asked. There was a loud static for several seconds, before they finally heard a voice reply.

"A voice! Bawn-Bawn, we're saved!" Teddy exclaimed. Moxie and Bonnet went wide eyed when he did.

"S-someone help us! I-it's dark, and scary down here!" Bon-Bon exclaimed.

"Bonnie Boo?!" Bonnet exclaimed. "Where are they!" She yelled, turning her attention to Marionette.

"That's today's challenge! You guys have to find them, and dig them up!" Marionette exclaimed.

"Wait. What do you mean 'dig them up?' " Laura asked. Marionette chuckled.

"Buried somewhere on this island, inside of a nice, thick wooden coff- I mean... underground safe-haven, are former Total Drama Fazbear competitors Teddy and his puppet, Bon-Bon." Marionette said.

"I'm not a puppet!" Bon-Bon yelled through the walkie-talkie.

"Ow! Bawn-Bawn! You just yelled in my ear!" Teddy said. Marionette chuckled. Bonnet growled in anger, before her and Moxie quickly approached him. Bonnet grabbed the front of his shirt, and angrily pulled him towards her.

"You're going to tell me where my fiancé is right now, or I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR LEGS OFF AND USE THEM AS STILTS!" Bonnet yelled furiously in his face. Marionette was somewhat amused by the small rabbit's threat. His grin had remained on his face, as she continued to glare at him.

"That's not for me to tell you. That's for you to find out." Marionette said with a smile. Bonnet growled in anger.

"I'll kill you if something happens to my Bon-Bon!" Bonnet yelled. Marionette chuckled.

"Sure you will, little one." He replied in a somewhat mocking tone. "Alright, so, if it wasn't obvious already, today's challenge is to see which team can find Teddy first, before he runs out of air." He continued.

"You seriously put someone in a crate and buried them underground?!" Rachel asked. Marionette looked over at Nightmare, who also had a large grin.

"He has air." Marionette replied.

"They. THEY have air!" Bonnet exclaimed. Marionette once again looked over at her.

"Pretty sure I meant what I said." He replied. Bonnet once again growled. "Anyway, there is enough air to last them two hours." He continued.

"Well when did you bury them?" Shade asked. Marionette once again looked over at Nightmare.

"Like... an hour ago." Marionette said curiously. Nightmare nodded.

"Then why are we just starting the challenge now?!" Laura asked. "This challenge is a crime! Burying someone alive is a crime!" She continued. Marionette rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Officer." He replied sarcastically. "Now, there is a shovel buried somewhere on this beach, and a set of clues scattered around the island that will lead you to where Teddy and Bon-Bon are buried. But, I wouldn't waste any time because you only have an hour to rescue him." He continued.

"Them!" Bonnet yelled. Marionette once again rolled his eyes.

"Wait, why in the heck is the shovel buried too? You couldn't have made this any less difficult?" Rachel asked. Marionette thought about it for a few seconds, before shaking his head.

"Nope! What fun would that be?!" He exclaimed. "Oh, and to clarify, there is only one shovel. So, whichever team finds it first, has somewhat of an advantage." He continued.

"That's nice." Chelsea said sarcastically.

"Yep! Good luck!" He exclaimed, before he and Nightmare walked off. The competitors all looked around at each other, before quickly all starting to dig through the sand. All except Chelsea.

(Confessional -Laura)

Laura sat in front of the camera disapprovingly shaking her head. She couldn't believe the challenge they were being forced to compete in.

"Marionette thinking its okay to bury someone alive for a challenge is despicable." Laura started. "Now, besides being focused on proving one man innocent, I have to worry about rescuing another so he doesn't suffocate." She continued.

(Switch to -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera just as disgusted with the challenge as most of the other competitors were.

"This has to be the worst challenge so far. I've never met Teddy... or Bon-Bon, but even I know this is a little far." Rachel said. "I'm seriously just hoping we can find them in time. You know, before..." She continued, before looking down.

(Switch to -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera taking selfies of herself. She began speaking, as her selfies continued.

"Hey, maybe this stupid challenge will lead to me finding that statuette, and I won't need those other idiots anyway." Chelsea said, not taking the challenge they were in seriously.

(Switch to -Moxie and Bonnet)

Moxie stared down at her angry little rabbit friend. Bonnet was not only mad about their current situation, but she was worried. Worried something bad would happen to Bon-Bon.

"I can't believe that son of *Bleep* buried my fiancé alive!" Bonnet exclaimed angrily.

"I know, Bonnet." Moxie said.

"I swear, if something happens to Bon-Bon, I will END Marionette's existence." Bonnet threatened. Moxie gave her a few calming rubs on her back as she did.

"Teddy and Bon-Bon will both be fine. We're going to find them." Moxie tried to assure her.

"For Marionette's sake, they better be." Bonnet said angrily.

(Confessional End)

All the competitors were quickly digging through the sand with their paws/hands. Meanwhile, Chelsea stood around watching them.

"What are you doing?! Get down here and help us!" Shade said, getting Chelsea to look at him.

"Eww. Sand? Definitely not." She replied, annoying Shade.

Laura looked up and around at her teammates. She knew having more hands to dig for the shovel was a good thing, but if there were clues out there to find Teddy and Bon-Bon, they needed to be found. She pushed herself up and quickly approached Carson.

"You take the lead and find that shovel. I'm going to see if I can find any of those clues Marionette was talking about." She whispered in his ear, Carson looked over at her nodded in response. Laura gave him a single nod, before standing up and running off the beach and towards the woods.

"Where is Laura going?" Carly, who was nearby asked.

"Find clues." Carson replied quietly, as he looked over at her.

Shade had taken notice to Laura's departure, and he knew why she had left.

"Doug, find that shovel. Laura went to go look for clues." Shade said. Doug understood what he meant. Shade stood up and headed towards the woods after Laura, while Doug continued his digging.

(With Laura)

Laura was making her way through the woods, trying her best to find any sort of clue as to where Teddy and Bon-Bon were.

She was an officer in training. She wasn't going to have Teddy and Bon-Bon's blood on her paws. She was determined to find them.

She walked around finding nothing for several minutes, before she heard something behind her. She quickly turned around and saw Shade standing there.

"Are you following me?" Laura asked. Shade shook his head.

"Nope. I'm trying to find those clues. You're out here for those too, right?" He said curiously. Laura hummed.

"Look, winning the challenge would be nice. But I'm more worried about making sure Teddy and Bon-Bon get found before something happens to them." She replied honestly. Shade nodded.

"Well, since you were honest, I guess I will be too. I want to find Teddy and Bon-Bon too, but I also want to win. I'm looking for those clues so I can do that." Shade said.

"You managed to make that sound incredibly selfish." Laura said. Shade shook his head.

"If I did, I didn't mean to. The Ghastly Shadows are going to find and rescue Teddy and Bon-Bon, and we're going to win. We're in the middle of game with a lot on the line, you can't not focus yourself on winning." He said. Laura huffed.

"Good luck with that. I am focused on winning. But I'm also focused on doing the right thing." She said, before walking off. "I'm going to find those clues, and my team is going to find that shovel, and we're going to rescue Teddy and Bon-Bon." She continued, as she walked away, leaving Shade standing there alone.

(Confessional -Shade)

Shade sat in front of the camera in silence, before letting out a sigh.

"I m not a selfish person. At least... not anymore. And I want to help Teddy and Bon-Bon just as much as Laura does. But I've kept in mind that there is a million dollars on the line in this game, and the less I lose, the less chance I have of getting eliminated." Shade started, before looking off to the side. "I mean, I guess that does kinda sound a little selfish. But I still want to help those two. That's gotta count for something, right?" He said curiously.

(Confessional End)

(On The Beach)

The competitors were still rapidly digging through the sand. There were fourteen diggers, but none of them had still managed to find the shovel.

"Seriously?! Where is this stupid shovel at?!" Baron yelled, clearly getting frustrated.

"Stop yelling and keep looking! We need to hurry and find Bon-Bon!" Bonnet exclaimed, as she looked up at him.

"He's a puppet! He's doesn't breath air!" Baron yelled back.

"Don't you dare insult him like that you-you Star Wolf ripoff!" Bonnet yelled back. Baron glared at the rabbit in response.

"There are star wolves?!" Alexa exclaimed in awe, as she looked up at the rabbit.

"I didn't know that either! Mama never told me there were wolves that lived in the stars!" Chester exclaimed, equally as excited as Alexa.

"I-it's a video game reference." Carly said quietly, not looked up at them as she did.

"What?" Baron said in his usual annoyed tone.

"It-it's a video game reference. S-Star Wolf is the villain team in-in Star Fox." Carly replied. A small smile grew on Carson's face as she did. Baron shook his head.

"We're in the middle of a challenge and you're worried about stupid video games?!" Baron yelled, startling Carly. She jolted in surprise as he did.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I... didn't m-mean-" Carly started, before being stopped by Carson.

"Hey! Don't yell at her!" Carson yelled, as he stood up. Baron did the same. The two competitors got into each others faces, neither one showing signs of backing down.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you, nerd." Baron said angrily.

"And I'm not going to stand here and let you yell at Carly when all she was trying to do was help." Carson said, equally as angry.

"Help?! She's talking about video games when there's a challenge going in! She needs to focus on winning like the rest of you do!" Baron yelled.

As The Charming Lights dealt with their imploding team, Doug had managed to dig in the right spot. He dug in his spot until he hit something metal with his paw. He dug a little more, until he finally found the shovel. He smiled as he pulled it out of the hole. Once he teammates saw it, they all grew as equally happy.

"Good job, Doug." Rachel said with a smile. Doug smiled like it was nothing and waved her off.

"Best get going to find Shade, team!" Mojo exclaimed. His teammates nodded in agreement, before they all got up and headed off the beach.

(Confessional -Cindy)

Cindy smiled as she stared at the camera.

"Hey! Doug keeps on proving to the team why he is so useful!" Cindy exclaimed, before her smile slightly faded. "Now I just have to find a way to prove that too." He continued.

(Switch to -Doug)

Doug sat in front of the camera with a large smile on his face. Just like he did to Rachel, he waved it off like it was nothing, before shrugging.

(Confessional End)

Baron and Carson had continued to stand there arguing, with Carly, Chester, and Moxie trying to keep them apart so things wouldn't get physical.

Alexa had sat there watching The Ghastly Shadows run off with the shovel.

"I wonder where they're going with that giant metal thing." Alexa said to no one in particular.

"Who cares!" Baron yelled, as he looked back at her. That's when he realized she had said 'giant metal thing.' "Wait, giant metal thing? They found and left with the shovel and you didn't say anything?!" He yelled, looking back down at Alexa.

"Ohhhh. That was the shovel?" Alexa asked.

"Yes, that was the shovel!" Baron exclaimed.

"Is that what we were looking for?" Alexa asked. Baron growled in announce, before heading off of the beach. The rest of The Charming Lights looked down at Alexa, before following behind Baron. "What? I didn't know we were looking for that!" She called, before getting up and following behind her teammates.

(Confessional -Alexa)

"Like, how was supposed to know we were looking for a shovel? Why would we be looking for one on the beach." Alexa started, before stopping once she realized something. "Ohhhhh! I used to have a little pink shovel and matching bucket with diamonds on it that I'd use at the beach! But, it was cute, and not plain and ugly like the other one." She continued. "Wait, what are we doing again?" She asked.

(Confessional End)

(With Laura)

Laura was now running through the woods still in search of any sort of clue. She was growing very frustrated. She knew they didn't have much time left to find Teddy and Bon-Bon, and that just made things more stressful. But she wasn't prepared to give up. She refused to.

She was honesty wondering if Shade and The Ghastly Shadows had found them yet. At this point, she was kinda hoping they did.

She walked around for several more minutes, before she finally saw something. It was a white piece of paper that was stuck to a tree with an arrow. She quickly approached the tree and grabbed the paper. She read it, and quickly realized where they were.

"Way up high, and down low." The paper said.

"The top of the mountain." Laura said to herself. Shade, who had been around her, heard what she said. He smiled when he did. He quickly took off back through the woods to find his team.

As he ran, he almost collided with them.

"Whoa, Shade, calm down." Mojo said. Shade thought it was pretty ironic that Mojo was the one to tell him to calm down.

"Teddy and Bon-Bon are at the top of the mountain." Shade said.

"Okay. Lets go." Rachel said. After, the team quickly headed back through the woods and towards the mountain. As they ran, Baron cut them off and yanked the shovel out of Doug's paw.

"Thanks for the shovel, loser!" He yelled back as he disappeared into the woods. Doug was getting ready to chase after him, but Shade stopped him.

"We don't have time! We'll have to use our paws." He said. Doug was very reluctant, but nodded.

The Ghastly Shadows continued on their way thorough the woods, until they reached the mountain. They quickly headed towards the top.

Once they got there, they saw two freshly re-buried holes.

"Which one are they in?!" Cindy asked.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I like the first one!" Betty exclaimed.

"I agree! First is where Mojo wants ta be!" Mojo exclaimed.

"Okay! First one! Start digging!" Shade exclaimed, as he dropped down onto his knees in front of the first hole and started digging. His partners soon joined him. Again, all except Chelsea. "Chelsea! Help us!" He exclaimed, looking back towards the chicken.

"I'll pass. I don't want to ruin this outfit, or get my nice, clean feathers dirty." Chelsea replied.

"Okay, how about this. If you don't help us, and we lose, don't count on making it through the Bonfire Ceremony." Shade said, as serious as he could. Chelsea went wide eyed at the bears threat. As much as she didn't want to, she knew if they lost, she didn't have the statuette to help her through the bonfire ceremony.

"Oh... this is so... wrong." Chelsea whined, as she dropped down and started very reluctantly digging.

"That's what I thought." Shade said.

As The Ghastly Shadows dug, The Charming Lights appeared at the top of the mountain with the shovel. They ran past the first hole, and over to the second, where Baron quickly started digging.

Dirt was being flung all over the place by both teams. It was now a race to see which team was going to rescue Teddy and Bon-Bon.

"Hurry up!" Bonnet exclaimed.

"Shut up, or you can do it!" Baron yelled back at the rabbit.

At this point, the whole Ghastly Shadows team was straight up using their paws to dig through the dirt. They dug, and dug, and dug until they finally saw the crate. They smiled and dug faster as they did.

Once it was clear enough, they quickly ripped open the lid, and saw Teddy and Bon-Bon lying there.

"God, is that you?" Teddy, who was clearly out of it asked, as the sun blinded him. Mojo and Shade helped him and Bon-Bon up and out of the crate.

As they did, Moxie and Bonnet ran over to them. Bonnet squealed, before tackling Bon-Bon into a hug. She quickly smothered his face with kisses. Bon-Bon enjoyed every moment of it.

"And here are you winners of today's challenge, The Ghastly Shadows!" Marionette exclaimed. The Ghastly Shadows cheered as he did. "And Charming Lights, I will see all of at tonight's Bonfire Ceremony." He continued. The Charming Lights members all looked angry and/or disappointed in their loss.

(Confessional -Baron)

Baron angrily sat in front of the camera, his arms were crossed, and a very annoyed look was present on his face.

"And there we go. This pathetic group of losers I'm with couldn't even save that chubby bear and his dumb little puppet before the other team." Baron started, before shaking his head. "I would have had better luck with winning, if they weren't holding me back. I work

(Switch to -Alexa)

Alexa sat in front of the camera with a somewhat disappointed look on her face. She had her notebook in her paws, but she wasn't drawing in it.

"This loss is, like, so not cool. I really wanted to win and celebrate with finally showing off my complete sketch collection of possible team uniforms! It would have been, like, so cute!" Alexa exclaimed, thinking about what the possibility could have been.

(Switch to -Laura)

Laura sat in front of the camera slowly shaking her head.

"This may be a failure as far as winning the challenge goes. But, Teddy and Bon-Bon are safe. And for an future officer like myself, that's all that really matters." Laura started, before letting out a soft sigh. "But, as far as this level of failure. It won't be happening again." She continued.

(Switch to -Moxie and Bonnet)

Moxie sat in front of the camera, staring down at her peeved little rabbit friend.

"I can't believe we lost." Bonnet said in an annoyed tone. "The challenge was to rescue my fiancé, and we lost it." She continued, before shaking her head. That's when her anger quickly turned to sadness. "D-do you know how-how bad of a fiancée that m-makes me?" She asked, as tears started to run down her cheeks.

"No, no. Don't cry. Bonnet, you're a great fiancée! Teddy and Bon-Bon aren't mad at you." Moxie said, as she carefully rubbed the small rabbits back.

"I don't care what Teddy thinks! I'm worried about my Bonnie-Boo!" Bonnet exclaimed, as her tears became more apparent.

"It's okay, Bonnet. It's okay." Moxie said, as she rubbed Bonnet's back.

(Switch to -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera, leaned back against the back wall of the outhouse.

"Hmm. I don't know whether to be mad, or relived about that one." Carson started. "I mean, sure, we lost. But Teddy and Bon-Bon are okay. That's a good thing, right? It would have been a whole lot nicer if we were the ones to save them. But at least they were saved." He continued.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly again sat somewhat sheepishly in the confessional. She was still doing her best to avoid eye contact with the camera.

"I-I'm glad Teddy and Bon-Bon are okay. But-but... we lost. That stinks." Carly started. "M-maybe we can w-win the next one? And maybe it won't h-have someone's life on the line." She continued.

(Switch to -Chester)

Chester sat in front of the camera, his small grin had returned to his face.

"As disappointed I am with losin', today wasn't all too bad! I still pretty much made it ta first base!" Chester exclaimed. "That is somethin' that I'll never EVER get over. N' I'll definitely be rubbin' it in to the boys back home. It's goin' to be so cool!" He continued.

(Confessional End)

(At Bonfire Ceremony)

The Charming Lights currently sat around the bonfire pit, trying to get over their loss in the challenge. Out of all of them, Baron was the most annoyed about it, to no ones shock.

Teddy and Bon-Bon had also decided to stick around and join them. Bon-Bon and Bonnet currently had their paws locked together, as they lovingly stared at each other.

"No, you're cute." Bon-Bon said.

"Nooo, you are." Bonnet replied back.

"I'm not nowhere near as cute as you." Bon-Bon said. Baron growled in annoyance as he listened to them go back and forth.

"Charming Lights, welcome back. I'm sure you've all enjoyed your second mini break from being here, while The Ghastly Shadows took over for you." Marionette started, as he looked around at all of the competitors.

"Just shut up already, and get to it!" Baron yelled, clearly not wanting to be there at that particular moment. Marionette frowned, as he looked at him severally unamused.

"Looks like someone's taking their loss pretty hard." Marionette said, causing Baron to growl in anger. "Anyway, moving on from Mr. Attitude over there, I'll explain the rules." He continued. "Firstly, there are only six breadsticks on this plate, but there are seven of you. If you do not receive a breadstick you must take the long, embarrassing walk all the way down the Dock of Shame, and take a free ride in the Catapult of Losers. And since there are no questions, I'll skip that part." He explained.

"You wouldn't have answered any anyways." Bonnet said, still not breaking her eye contact with Bon-Bon.

"Yeah, I know." Marionette replied, as he looked over at her. "Now, first breadstick of the night goes to... Carly." He called, before tossing Carly a breadstick.

"Next up... Baron." He called, as he tossed the still annoyed wolf a breadstick.

"Laura, Carson, the two of you are also safe." Marionette called, before tossing the two competitors breadsticks.

Alexa, Chester, and Moxie were now left without breadsticks. They looked around at each other, before looking back at Marionette.

"And... Alexa." Marionette called, before tossing her a breadstick. "Moxie, Chester, one of you is about to be very disappointed!" He continued, as he stared at the two competitors.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Chester and Moxie looked over at each other. They were both really nervous at this point. Moxie looked down at Bonnet, who was still locked in eye contact with Bon-Bon. She then decided to look back up at Chester.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Moxie and Chester held eye contact for several more seconds, before looking back at Marionette. He stood with his usual grin on his face, as he slowly moved the final breadstick back and fourth between the two of them.

"And the final breadstick of the night goes to..." Marionette said, before stopping, as he started slowing the breadstick.

Moxie looked down at Bonnet, who was now locked in a deep make out session with Bon-Bon. She slightly cringed away from the kissing duo, as she looked up at Teddy, who looked just as uncomfortable as she did.

Chester was incredibly nervous. This was the first time he had been in the bottom two this season, and he didn't like it. He was starting to wonder where Chelsea was. He was in a situation that Chelsea said she would protect him from. He sat there glancing around for any signs of the chicken, but didn't see any.

"Hmmmm..." Marionette hummed, as he stopped the breadstick in between the two competitors. Moxie and Chester grew even more nervous at this point.

Chester continued to look around, hoping he would see any kind of sign that Chelsea was there to help. And finally, he saw a small glimpse of white quickly disappearing back into the woods. That relieved him.

Moxie hadn't noticed. She was nervous, but at the same time, she was trying to distance herself from Bonnet and Bon-Bon, who were still busy with their liplock session.

"...Chester." Marionette finally called, before tossing Chester a breadstick.

"Yee-haw! I didn' get the boot!" Chester exclaimed happily, as he caught the breadstick. Moxie looked down in shock.

"Moxie, I actually have something for you too." Marionette said, as he pulled another breadstick out of his back pocket. He tossed it to the now confused vixen.

"Wait, so no one is getting eliminated?" Laura asked. The rest of The Charming Lights were just as confused as Moxie. Marionette's large grin returned.

"Wellllll, not exactly." He replied, before pointing a finger towards the small pink rabbit that rested on Moxie's paw.

"What?! No!" Moxie exclaimed.

"Yep! Bonnet, you annoying little pile of fluff and felt, you're eliminated!" Marionette exclaimed.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

Bonnet and Bon-Bon finally broke away from their kiss, the shock of hearing what they just did being the reason behind doing so.

"What?! You can't eliminate me!" Bonnet exclaimed.

"Yeah! You can't eliminate my fiancée!" Bon-Bon exclaimed. Marionette chuckled.

"Actually, I can. And I just did." He replied. Bonnet growled.

"Let me at 'em! I'm going to make me a new set of stilts!" Bonnet yelled, as she threw her tiny fists, trying to get Moxie to approach Marionette.

"I'll beat him into the ground too! I know he doesn't want to catch these paws!" Bon-Bon exclaimed. Marionette stood there with an amused smile on his face, watching the two angry rabbits.

"Aww. You two little guys are so adorable when you're angry." He said in a mocking, baby tone.

"You can't eliminate Bonnet! Y-you just... can't!" Moxie exclaimed. Marionette once again rolled his eyes.

"Too late. I already did. You're welcome to walk her to the dock. Usually that's what happens anyway." He replied, as he motioned to the dock. Moxie shook her head. Marionette sighed. "Nightmare, do your thing." He continued. A very sinister grin formed on Nightmare's face, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Gladly." He said, before storming over to Moxie, and throwing her up into his shoulders.

"Hey! I'm not finished with him yet!" Bonnet yelled, as she tried to reach for Marionette.

"Hey! Put my fiancée down you giant lapdog!" Bon-Bon yelled, as he hit at Nightmare's back. This caused him to freeze in his tracks, and Teddy to go wide eyed. Nightmare slowly turned around to face the two.

"What?!" Nightmare asked angrily.

"H-he didn't mean it!" Teddy tried to exclaim.

"You heard me." Bon-Bon said, standing his ground. Nightmare snorted in Bon-Bon's face, the air blowing his tall, blue ears backwards. He grabbed Teddy and threw him up onto his other shoulder, and continued his walk to the dock. Marionette watched in amusement as he followed behind.

Once they got to the dock, Nightmare walked down it, dropped Moxie and Bonnet down onto it, and threw Teddy and Bon-Bon into the catapult. As Moxie shook off the dizziness, Nightmare pulled Bonnet off of her paw, and threw her into the catapult with the other two.

Moxie quickly jumped up to her feet and tried to reach for her, but before she could get to her, Nightmare pulled the lever, launching all three of them into the horizon. A mixture of screams were heard, as they were launched into the distance.

"Bonnet!" Moxie yelled, as she watched. Marionette let out a laugh as she did.

"Three for one! That was epic!" He exclaimed, as he watched the three of them twinkle into a small group of stars in the sky.

Moxie dropped down to her knees, her emotions getting the better of her. Nightmare ignored her, as he stormed past her and back up the dock. Marionette let out another chuckle, before looking away from the crying vixen.

"And after a very necessary elimination, what'll happen next?" Marionette asked. "Who will Laura's next target be in the quest to find out who set Ray up? How will Baron and Chelsea's plan to sabotage Betty go? And how will Moxie deal with the loss of her somehow sadder bestfriend than Bon-Bon?" He asked. "Find out all of these answers and more, next time on Total... Drama... Fazbear... Returns!" He finished.

* * *

And that's it for chapter 9! I was honestly debating about bringing Teddy and Bon-Bon in, but I thought they fit best for a write off chapter for Bonnet considering her and Moxie were in Bon-Bon's write off chapter last season. Which un-ironically, was also chapter 9.

Hope no one is too mad about this elimination. Just didn't really feel like there was too much left I could have done with Bonnet. But hey, Moxie's still around. That's good, right?

Regardless, I know, obviously Chester got the most votes. But hey, I needed a bottom two. Obviously neither Chester, nor Moxie were going anywhere.

But I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you next week for chapter 10!


	11. Staff Wars

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Returns, our teams were sent on the ultimate rescue mission, when they were forced to put themselves to the test in search of a very handy shovel, and clues that led to the whereabouts of buried alive Total Drama Alumni Teddy and Bon-Bon before they ran out of breathable oxygen." Marionette started. "Laura's hunt for the mystery competitor who framed Ray continued, with Alexa being her next target. That ultimately led to Laura quickly realizing that Alexa clearly isn't smart enough to plan out an entire crime on her own. Shocker. In the midst of trying to come to terms with Buster's departure, Rachel took comfort from some friendly faces, who cheered her up by making fun of the selfie obsessed Chelsea. Very well I might add. And Betty just continued to get weirder and weirder as equally as weird competitor, Chester had the pleasure of being the first competitor introduced to Momma Maggie!" He continued. "But, in the end, after it taking them longer to find a buried shovel than it should have, it was a race to the top of the hill where even after stealing The Ghastly Shadow's shovel, The Charming Lights were still unable to secure a victory, sending them to the Bonfire Ceremony, where the most annoying pink rabbit in the world, Bonnet was sent packing. Along with Teddy and Bon-Bon. *Chuckles* Three for the price of one. Don't you just love discounts?!" He finished.

"What'll happen this week?" Marionette asked. "Find out right now on another exciting edition of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"RETURNS!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Moxie was currently sat straight up in her bed, staring at the wall across from her. Her tired, red eyes, with the large purple bags underneath them clearly showed exactly how much sleep she had actually managed to get the night before.

She hadn't said anything to anyone since Bonnet was eliminated. And she was really starting to worry her teammates. Most of them at least. Even some of The Ghastly Shadows were even worried about her.

Doug and Rachel were currently standing outside the door of the female's side of The Charming Lights cabin. They wanted to check on Moxie.

Rachel knocked on the door, but didn't get a response. She knocked again, this time speaking when she did.

"Moxie, it's Rachel and Doug. We wanted to come see if you were okay." Rachel called through the door. They still didn't get a response. Rachel looked over at Doug, who shrugged. "We're coming in. I hope you're decent." She continued. After, she counted to three, before opening up the door.

The cabin was somewhat dark. Moxie had the dirty, old curtains pulled closed so no light was shining through.

"Moxie?" Rachel said, as she walked into the cabin. Moxie was still sat still in the middle of her bed, staring at the wall across from her. Rachel could very easily tell that she hadn't gotten any sleep. "Moxie, are you okay? Why is it so dark in here?" She asked, as she slowly approached the vixen's bed. Again, no response.

As Rachel walked towards the bed, Doug walked over to the curtains and pulled them open, filling the cabin with the bright, morning sunlight. Moxie somewhat flinched at the blinding light, causing Rachel to quickly turn around and face Doug. Doug made a nervous face, before slightly pulling the curtains closed. Rachel turned back towards Moxie, and saw she had already gone back to staring at the wall across from her.

"Hey, Moxie, I know you're upset, but you've been locked up in here for two days now. You need to come eat breakfast, and... maybe take a shower." Rachel said, trying to sound as least bit rude as she could. Moxie blinked, and stayed silent for several seconds, before saying anything.

"What's the point?" She asked in a low, depressed tone. Rachel and Doug were both surprised that they actually got her to talk to them.

"The point is you can't stay locked up in the dark because you're upset." Rachel started, before looking off to the side. "I know what it's like to lose someone you care about. It sucks. And it's hard to handle at first, but I know you can do it. You have other friends here that are worried about you." She continued, turning her gaze back to the vixen. Moxie's eyes once again met hers.

"You're talking about Buster right?" Moxie asked, somewhat surprising Rachel. Rachel slowly nodded in response. "Bonnet and I were talking about how cute you guys would be as a couple before he got eliminated." She admitted, again, surprising Rachel. Doug grew slightly surprised too. Silence filled the room for several seconds. Rachel honestly didn't know how to respond to that.

"Come on. Go take a nice, warm shower and we'll go eat breakfast together. You'll fell a lot better being with friends than you will be sitting here alone." Rachel said. Moxie stared at her for several seconds, before sighing.

"Okay..." She replied, as she finally pushed her covers off of herself and climbed out of bed. A small, relived smile formed on Rachel's face as she did.

(Confessional -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera, staring down at the wooden floor. She stared down for several seconds, before finally looking up.

"I know what it's like to lose a friend. It hurts. And it's really hard to deal with. But it's not like you're never going to see them again. I just really don't like seeing Moxie so upset, and it doesn't seem like anyone else is going to try and help her. So I will." Rachel started. "And I know what you all are thinking about that Buster comment. But... I just don't have a response right now." She continued, before looking down towards the floor, lost in thought.

(Switch to -Doug)

Doug sat in front of the camera, looking around the small outhouse, before finally looking into it.

He held up his right paw, before pointing at it with his left. Shrugging afterwords.

He felt bad for Moxie, and hated that she was so depressed about Bonnet being eliminated. But he thought she was making more of a big deal about it than she should have been. He wasn't going to tell her that though.

(Switch to -Moxie)

Moxie sat in front of the camera, staring down at her Bonnet-less paw. She didn't say a word as she just continued to stare at it. Eventually, she let out a deep, and very depressed sigh.

(Confessional End)

(With Baron)

Baron was currently sitting in the dining hall, watching Betty as she ate breakfast. He was trying to find a way to kick off Chelsea's plan to get rid of her. He just wasn't sure how to get their teammates to turn on her.

As Betty sat there eating, she hadn't noticed the wolf flashing quick glances at her every so often. She was too caught up in enjoying her food.

Baron sat there growing more and more frustrated the longer he did, not knowing what to do. Usually he was actually quick with coming up with ideas to make people look bad, but with Betty, for some reason, he couldn't come up with anything off of the top of his head that he knew for sure would work.

Betty continued to enjoy her breakfast, unknowing of the angry glares she was receiving from Baron. Several bites passed, before she finally looked up and noticed him. She didn't stare at him too long, before looking back down at her food.

Baron angrily shook his head, before looking back down towards his own tray. He knew this was going to continue to infuriate him until he could come up with something. And he was determined to. He wanted Betty gone, at any cost.

(Confessional -Betty)

Betty sat in front of the camera with a somewhat weirded out look on her face.

"I dunno what Baron was staring at, but it was kinda creepy. The way he's been acting towards me is super weird! Like, does he like me or something?" Betty asked, before slightly twitching. "*Huff* For his sake lets hope he doesn't. Otherwise I'd have to crush his heart just like I'm going to crush his hopes of winning that one million dollars." She continued, a somewhat sinister grin growing on her face as she did.

(Switch to -Baron)

Baron sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed and a frustrated look on his face.

"I don't know why I can't think of anything! It's making me mad!" Baron exclaimed. "Just because nothing is coming to my mind right now, doesn't mean that the rabbits safe. I will think of something, and I will get her team to turn on her." He continued.

(Confessional End)

(With Alexa)

Alexa was back at searching through the woods trying to find the statuette. Her and Chester's last meeting with Chelsea ended with her snapping that they hadn't found it yet, and then apologizing for it afterwards. Alexa thought that was really weird.

She wandered through the woods only halfway paying attention to what she was doing. She was too caught up in drawing in her notebook. She was still focused on trying to design The Charming Lights some cute team uniforms.

She was so caught up in drawing that she didn't notice the tree up ahead. She ran into the tree, before falling down to the ground.

"Owwww." Alexa whined, as she rubbed her head. As she sat there something with a decent amount of weight to it fell out of the tree and hit her in the head. "Owwwwww!" She whined again, as she continued to rub her head.

She looked over at the item and saw a little wooden statue lying on the ground stupid.

"Stupid wooden thing that looks like Marionette." She said as she grabbed it, and threw it into a nearby bush. Afterwards, she grabbed her pen and notebook and stood up. "Humph!" She exclaimed, before continuing on her way.

(Confessional -Alexa)

Alexa sat in front of the camera with a slight frown on her face.

"That wooden thing that hit me in the head reallllly hurt. It was, like, so not cool the way that it fell out of that tree, or the way that tree came out of, like, nowhere!" Alexa said, before shaking her head. "So not cool." She continued.

(Confessional End)

(With Cindy)

Cindy was currently watching Mojo from the distance as he did his usual morning workout in front of The Ghastly Shadow's cabin. He had already gone for his run, and drank his protein shake. She was taking mental notes on him.

She already knew that he was obsessed with exercise and maintaining his health. If that wasn't obvious already. She also noticed that, although he isn't as clueless as some of the other competitors here, he wasn't exactly a genius either. So he was more or less a stereotypical jock.

She watched him for several more minutes. But after awhile, she just got way too bored to sit there anymore. His exercise routine was insanely boring to watch. She figured she had picked up enough things about him for the time being, so it was time for her to move on. And as if it was fate, as she was getting ready to leave, Shade quickly ran past the bush she was hiding behind. She watched him as he headed towards the dining hall.

Once he was far enough away from her, she started following behind him. It was pretty obvious why he was heading there, but she was going to follow him anyways.

Shade entered the dining hall, with Cindy not too far behind him. She noticed Baron and Betty were the only other two competitors in there. He went and got himself a plate, before joining Betty at The Ghastly Shadows table.

Cindy copied what he had just done, to make herself seem like suspicious. As she sat down and began eating her food, she glanced around the room at the three other competitors who sat in there with her. None of them were making a peep.

Cindy's eyes eventually locked on Baron's at the same time he glanced over at her. He looked angry, or angrier than usual. She didn't know what he was so mad about. Their eye contact didn't last too long before Baron looked away from her. She looked away too, but continued to throw quick glances at him every so often. She noticed that he kept looking up at Betty, that angry expression seeming to become more angry every time he did. She didn't know what that was about, but decided that it was something she'd try to find the answer to later.

After staring at Baron, she shifted her focus back to Shade, who was taking his time eating his breakfast. He didn't seem to be paying anyone else any mind as he enjoyed it.

After staring at Shade for several seconds, she looked over at Betty, who seemed to be talking to herself. She found that extremely awkward. As she watched Betty, she finally heard some movement. She looked over and saw Baron stand up and storm towards the exit. She seriously didn't know what had him so angry. She shrugged, before going back to what she had been doing.

(Confessional -Shade)

Shade sat in front of the camera still slightly confused as to what happened at breakfast.

"So... I guess people here have some sort of weird obsession with watching each other eat?" Shade said curiously. "I mean, I every time I looked up someone was staring at someone else. Baron watching Cindy, Cindy watching Betty, Betty watching Baron. It's weird. Really weird." He continued.

(Switch to -Cindy)

Cindy sat in front of the camera trying to process everything she had mentally picked up during breakfast.

"Okay, so Shade doesn't like eating too fast. Betty sometimes talks to herself when she eats. And Baron apparently likes watching people eat. Last ones a little weird, but whatever. I guess that does somewhat fit them though. Shade being cool and collected most of the time, Betty having somewhat of a weird personality, and Baron... well, Baron being Baron." Cindy said, before shrugging.

(Confessional End)

(With Carson and Carly)

Carson and Carly were currently sitting in the sand on the beach, staring out at the ocean. They were both actually really enjoying just relaxing. They sat in silence for several minutes, before Carly somewhat shyly looked over at Carson.

"I-I...um..." Carly started, before blushing and looking away. Carson looked over there, a small smile forming on his face as he did. "I wanted to say thank you for standing up for me with Baron the other day." She finally managed to get out. She grew slightly flushed when she did.

"It's not a problem. I wasn't going to stand there and let Baron be a jerk to you." Carson replied. He saw Carly bite down on her bottom lip, as her ear slightly twitched. He had come to realize that she did that when she was nervous. "So... that cute ear twitch, do you do that a lot?" He asked, causing Carly's cheeks to burn an even brighter red.

"I-I...um. Uh... I..." She stammered for a response, but she couldn't speak one. As she continued to try and come up with an answer, they were interrupted.

"Carson, Carly, time to get moving." Laura called, as she approached the two.

"Aw man." Carson muttered in annoyance, as he turned around to face her.

"Are you two ready to work on the case?" Laura asked, as she reached them.

"Would any other answer than yes be acceptable to you?" Carson asked. Laura quickly shook her head in response.

"No. No it wouldn't." She replied.

"Okay, then there's your answer." Carson said, before standing up. After he did, he extended his hand down to Carly to help her up. The bright blush remained on her face, as she took his hand and allowed him to help her up.

"Good. So, today's suspect is Chester." Laura said.

"Come on, Laura. Do you really think Chester would do something like that?" Carson asked.

"Honestly, no. No I don't. But, I am not allowed to be biased toward anyone. So no one is exempt from questioning." Laura replied. "So, lets go find Chester and find out if he has anything he wants to admit to." She continued, before she headed back towards camp.

Carson and Carly looked at each other, before following behind her. None of them had any clue where Chester currently was, but they knew they were going to find him.

Lucky for them, however, as they walked back into camp, they saw Chester headed towards the trail.

"Chester, hold up." Laura called, getting the overall wearing chimp to stop and turn around.

"Oh, howdy, y'all. What's goin' on?" Chester asked.

"I have a few questions I want to ask you." Laura replied, as the trio approached him.

"Bout what?" Chester asked, as he looked behind her towards Carson and Carly. Carly didn't want to do this. She already knew Chester was innocent, so she figured there was no point in even wasting time questioning him.

"Your whereabouts on the night The Charming Light's belongings went missing." Laura replied. Chester was somewhat confused by this.

"In bed dreamin' about takin' Chelsea home to meet my momma." He said. His response somewhat weirded out his teammates.

"Yeah, that's... nice. But, do you have proof?" Laura asked.

"I can try n' get the drool outta my pillow to show you." Chester replied. Laura shook her head. "Wait, I thought Ray did it." He continued.

"We have a very high reason to believe that Ray was set up by whomever actually committed the crime." Laura said.

"Really? That sucks!" Chester exclaimed.

"Yes, it does. That's why we're questioning you." Laura said.

"I can promise you, ain't a thief. My momma raised me better." Chester said.

"She may have. But things change." Laura said.

"Laura, stop." Carson said, before Laura put her paw up.

"I don't mean to offend you, but I'm in the middle of an open investigation. And everyone's a suspect." She said.

"Well I'm tellin' y'all that I didn't do it. They stole me grandnan's lucky gold tooth too, remember?" Chester said curiously.

"Yes, we do, Chester. Sorry to stop you. You're good, dude." Carson said, as he stepped in front of Laura.

"Ya sure?" Chester asked, Carson nodded.

"Yep. Continue on with whatever it is that you were doing." He replied. Chester smiled and nodded.

"Thanks for believin' me, Carson!" He exclaimed, before turning around and heading off into the woods. Carson watched him run off, before turning to face Laura. She stood with her paws on her hips, and a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"What was that? I was in the middle of questioning a suspect." She said. Carson shook his head.

"No, you were in the middle of attacking a very obviously innocent chimp." Carly spoke before Carson could. Both Laura and Carson looked at her, causing her to somewhat cower down. "I-I'm sorry." She apologized in a low tone.

"No, don't apologize. You're right." Carson said. "That's three strikeouts in a row, Laura. You're completely looking over the very obvious person we should be questioning, in favor of badgering innocent victims." He continued. Laura stood there staring at him, letting him finish, before finally replying.

"I am making sure we don't miss anything. You may not think I know what I'm doing, but I do. You and I both know that Ray is innocent, and I want to get to the bottom of this just as bad as you do. But, if we're going to do that, we have to make sure we don't overlook even the smallest details. And like I've said before, even if I personally think they're innocent, I'm going to continue being unbiased. Everyone is a suspect until proven otherwise." Laura said. Carson and Carly stared at her in silence, so she decided to continue. "You two may not like my way of doing things, but trust me, it'll get us the answers we need. It's done it before, and it'll do it again. You just have to be patient, and work with me." She continued. Carson and Carly looked over at each other, before looking back at Laura.

"Fine. We trust you. But Chester, Alexa, and Moxie are off limits from here on out. So questioning them is done." Carson said. Laura nodded.

"I can agree to those terms." She said. Carson gave her a single nod in response. "Now, lets go discuss who the two of you have apparently mutually agreed on being guilty." She continued.

After, the three of them headed off toward the dock to discuss their thoughts on the matter.

(Confessional -Laura)

Laura sat in front of the camera with a curious paw to her chin, as she thought.

"Okay, so we've already crossed of Moxie, Alexa, and now Chester. We're off to a good start here. However, there is still plenty of work to do if we're going to solve this case. And solve it we will." Laura assured.

(Switch to -Chester)

Chester sat in front of the camera somewhat confused about what just happened.

"I may not be the smartest tractor on the field, but I think Laura just accused me of stealin'!" Chester started, before shaking his head. "The only thing I've ever stolen was my cousin Leroy's toothbrush, and that's 'cause I left mine out in the woods when we went snake huntin'." He continued. "But I ain't no thief! My momma woulda whooped my butt if I was!" He finished.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat somewhat uncomfortably in front of the camera, doing her best to avoid looking into it.

"I-I knew from the beginning that Chester didn't do it." Carly started, as her eyes traveled around the small outhouse. "He's too sweet, and naive to do something so... wrong. S-sorry if that sounded b-bad." She continued, before slightly sliding down in her seat. "I-I agree with Carson. I think it's obvious who actually d-did it." She finished.

(Switch to -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera, again shaking his head.

"Like I tried telling Laura before we even started looking for Chester, I know he didn't do it." Carson started, as he looked up at the camera. "I get where Laura is coming from with the being unbiased-no ones exempt thing, but c'mon, Chester? Really?" He continued. "I still think its pretty obvious who planned and executed all of this, so Laura is just wasting time dragging us around, questioning everyone else." He finished, as he crossed his arms.

(Confessional End)

(With Chelsea)

Chelsea was sitting outside of The Ghastly Shadows cabin, taking selfies of herself. After her meet up with Alexa and Chester, that almost ended up causing her plan to blow up in her face, she headed back to camp to try and relax. She had been sitting there for awhile now just taking selfie, after selfie, after selfie. She really never got bored of doing so.

As she sat there, Baron angrily stormed up to her. She ignored him as she continued to snap selfies.

"Hey." Baron said in a frustrated tone. Chelsea continued to ignore him. Baron growled. "Hey!" He exclaimed, as he snatched Chelsea's phone out of her hand. Chelsea immediately shot up, glaring holes through the wolf.

"What's your problem?!" She asked.

"I was talking to you! You listen when I talk to you!" Baron replied. Chelsea growled, before reaching for her phone. Baron moved it away so she couldn't get it.

"Give me my phone back before a knee you in your underdeveloped balls so hard that they never drop." Chelsea said. Baron growled.

"Help me make Betty look bad before a go and chuck this stupid thing into the lake." He said. Chelsea shook her head.

"I already gave you the idea to make her look bad to begin with. Why should I have to do everything by myself?" She asked.

"Because you want the rabbit gone too. I know you do. She's going to cause you just as much trouble as she has me." Baron replied. Chelsea started at him with an unamused, annoyed look. Again, she hated to admit it, but she knew that Betty would eventually become a thorn in her side if she didn't take care of the problem fast enough.

"Fine. Give me a little time to come up with something, and I'll help you pull it off. But you have to do everything I tell you to do when I do come up with something." Chelsea said. Baron didn't look at all amused with being told what to do.

"And if I don't?" He asked.

"Then the plan fails and you blackmailing me would have been pointless." Chelsea replied. Baron again growled in frustration.

"Fine. Deal." He said. Almost immediately after he did, they were interrupted.

(Air Horn Blows)

"All competitors meet me on the beach for today's challenge!" Marionette's voice rang over the intercom.

Once Marionette finished his announcement, Chelsea looked back at Baron. She quickly snatched her phone out of his paw while he wasn't paying attention. He looked at her as she did.

"Oh, and if you ever touch my phone again, it'll be the last thing you do." She said, before walking away, leaving the wolf standing there watching her as she did.

(Confessional -Baron)

Baron angrily sat in front of the camera, glaring at it.

"I'm starting to think that the chicken in somehow worse than Betty. And I didn't think that was possible." Baron started, before shaking his head. "So, after Betty, she's next." He continued.

(Switch to -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera with her phone clutched in her hand. However, she actually wasn't taking selfies of herself for a change.

"Gah! I gave that dumb wolf the idea he wanted to begin with, and he can't even figure out how to use it on his own. I'm seriously beginning to think all of these losers I'm stuck here with are absolutely useless." Chelsea started, clearly frustrated with the situation she had been dragged in to.

(Confessional End)

Once everyone made it to the beach, Marionette, Nightmare, and Mark walked up.

"Goooooood morning, competitors!" Marionette exclaimed as they did. Just like usual, silence is what he got in response. He frowned. "Again, nothing but pure disrespect from you guys. That's a shame. Now I'm hoping the person who you guys are going to be going up against in today's challenge, beats the holy heck out of you!" He exclaimed.

"Person we're going up against? Who might that be?" Baron asked, in a very uninterested tone, as he stood there with his arms crossed. Several seconds passed, before his legs were taken out from under him by a long, gold staff. Baron fell to the ground in shock, as the staff was pointed at his throat.

"Me." The blue furred, vixen in possession of the staff replied, as she stared down at him. The others stared at her in surprise.

"Yep! Boys and girls, please welcome back, Total Drama Classic Competitor, Krystal!" Marionette exclaimed.

"Woo-hoo! Yeah! Krystal! Woooo! Woooo! Yeah!" Mark yelled, as he made obnoxious noises, and loudly clapped for her. Everyone stared at him until he finally stopped. "What? It's Krystal." He said. Marionette shook his head, before turning his attention back to the competitors.

Krystal removed her staff from Baron's neck, and extended her paw down as an offer to help him up. Baron huffed, as he ignored it and pushed himself back up to his feet. Krystal was somewhat confused, but didn't bother to pursue it.

"So! As far as today's challenge goes, each one of you will be given a staff. Not one as high of quality as the one Krystal has, but a staff nonetheless. Each team will take turns sending in their partners to try and take Krystal out. The first team to accomplish that wins." Marionette explained.

"Okay, but what happens if no one beats her?" Shade asked. Marionette smirked.

"Then for the first time in Total Drama history, both teams will be visiting the Bonfire Ceremony, and vote off a team member!" He replied. This surprised everyone. "Yeah. So I suggest one of you does everything you can to make sure she doesn't win." He continued.

(Confessional -Laura)

Laura sat in front of the camera. She nodded a few times, before beginning.

"Okay, this challenge seems interesting. I've been trained in combat, and have a decent understanding of the staff. So I should be able to put up a good performance against Krystal." Laura started.

(Switch to -Shade)

Shade sat in front of the camera with a somewhat curious expression on his face.

"Now, I've never done anything like this before. Staff fighting was something I had zero interest in. But I don't imagine it'll be too much harder than playing with toy lightsabers when you're a kid." Shade started, before scratching the back of his head. "At least, I hope it's not." He continued.

(Switch to -Mojo)

Mojo sat in front of the camera with a large, confident grin on his face.

"A challenge where we have to fight a girl with a staff? Ha! Ain't no way Mojo's losin' this one!" Mojo exclaimed. "Krystal may be good at staff fightin', but Mojo's great at everything he does!" He continued, before nodding.

(Switch to -Baron)

Baron sat angrily in front of the camera. He was furious about being embarrassed by Krystal.

"That fox is going to regret crossing me. My loser teammates aren't going to be able to beat her, but I will. Oh, I will." Baron said.

(Confessional End)

Mark and Nightmare had gone around giving each competitor a staff. They were decently sturdy, but like Marionette had said, they clearly weren't as high of quality as Krystal's.

"Man this thing is neat!" Chester exclaimed, as he spun his staff around. That continued for several seconds, until he nailed himself in the top of the head with it. He wobbled around for a few seconds, before falling to the ground.

"Ouch..." Chester whined, as he lay on the ground. Marionette chuckled.

"Now that's something you DON'T want to do." He said. "Lets get this challenge started before Chester over there hurts himself even more." He continued. "Lights, picks your first-" he was saying, before being interrupted. Chester ran at Krystal with his staff raised.

She hit him in the chest, before sweeping her staff underneath his legs and knocking him to the ground. She stood over him with her staff pressed against his throat.

"-Teammate." Marionette finished. Laura pressed her paw against her face and shook her head. "And it looks like Chester is out..." He continued. "Lights, not a very good start. I'd say actually discuss your plan next time instead of running straight into it." He continued. Baron growled, as he stared down at the monkey.

Krystal finally removed her staff from Chester's neck, before speaking.

"Not a smart move. But, I can appreciate your determination." Krystal said.

"I wasn't expectin' ya to throw me around like ya did." Chester said, as he sat up.

"Then running at me wasn't the best idea." Krystal said, as she extended her paw. Chester took it, before being pulled to his feet.

(Confessional -Chester)

Chester scratched the back of his head, before letting out a slight, nervous chuckle.

"Hey, maybe runnin' at her wasn't'a good idea." Chester said.

(Confessional End)

Krystal stood with her staff in hand, waiting for her next opponent. Marionette looked over at The Ghastly Shadows, waiting for them to decide who it would be.

"Okay, Mojo, I think you should go next." Shade started.

"Okay! Mojo's ready for-" Mojo started, before being cut off.

"-No. He shouldn't. He's obviously the strongest person on our team. Muscle wise at least. We should wear her down before sending him out there." Chelsea said, getting her teammates to look at her.

"That's actually pretty smart thinking, Chelsea." Rachel said.

"Why are you all so surprised? Of course it's a good idea." Chelsea replied, clearly not flattered by the compliment.

"I'll go next." Cindy offered. Shade looked over at her and nodded.

"Okay, Cindy. You're up then." He said. Cindy nodded before walking out onto the battlefield... or the large circle that was drawn in the sand to insinuate that a battlefield was actually there.

She readied her staff, as she stared across the large circle at Krystal. Krystal didn't look at all intimidated, and that worried Cindy. She motioned for Cindy to make the first move, so she did.

She ran at Cindy, swinging her staff when she got close enough. Krystal easily countered it, before knocking Cindy backwards. Cindy stood there slightly surprised, as she stared at Krystal, who didn't look at all fazed.

Cindy ran at her for a second time, but was once again countered and knocked back. She stared at Krystal, not knowing how she was supposed to beat her. Krystal continued to maintain her composed posture, as she waited for Cindy to make another move. She was seriously starting to intimidate her.

Cindy took a deep breath, before once again running at Krystal. She acted like she was going to make the same move, but ended up swerving the staff and sending it in the opposite direction. Krystal still managed to block it, before once again knocking Cindy back.

As she knocked her back, she quickly stepped forward and chopped Cindy's legs out from underneath her, sending her to the ground. She pressed her staff against the down cat's chest, as she stared down at her. Cindy stared up at her; her face full of disappointment.

"I applaud the effort." Krystal said, before removing her staff. Cindy sighed in response.

"And Cindy was unable to defeat Krystal!" Marionette exclaimed, making Cindy feel even worse. "Charming Lights, you're up!" He continued.

"Up for what?" Alexa asked confused. Baron groaned loudly, before pushing her out into the circle. "Hey!" She exclaimed, as she looked back towards him.

"Alexa! Good choice! I'm feeling that this one is going to be quite enjoyable to see." Marionette said, before letting out a chuckle.

Krystal stood across from the lioness with her staff readied. Alexa looked down at hers, before looking back up at Krystal.

"What are we supposed to do with these again?" She asked.

"Run at her and hit her with it!" Baron yelled in frustration. He was growing insanely fed up with his teammates. Alexa decided to listen to him, and ran at Krystal with her staff in front of her. Without even moving her feet, Krystal smacked Alexa's staff upwards, and chopped her feet out from underneath her. Alexa dropped her staff as she fell into the sand.

"Owwww." She whined as she lay there. Marionette laughed as she did.

"That was actually pretty enjoyable to see." He said. "Ghastly Shadows, you're up... again." He continued. The Ghastly Shadows looked around at each other, before Doug finally shrugged.

He ran out into the circle, running straight towards Krystal. Before he could even do anything, she swung her staff at his, knocking it sideways in his paws, allowing her to smack him in the gut, and then hit his legs out from underneath him, causing him to collapse into the sand. She once again relaxed, as she looked down at the shocked dog.

(Confessional -Doug)

Doug sat in front of the camera, eyes wide as they could possibly be. He slowly started shaking his head, as he tried to figure out what just happened.

(Confessional End)

"Charming Lights, lets see if you can find someone who can do better than that." Marionette said, as he pointed towards Doug. The remaining Charming Lights members looked around at each other.

"I'll go next." Carson offered.

"Are you sure?" Carly asked, sounding slightly worried. The last thing she wanted was for Krystal to hurt him even more than he already was. Carson smiled at her and nodded.

"I'm going to have to go eventually, right? May as well get it over with." He replied. Carly nodded knowing he was right. She had been hoping that one of her teammates beat Krystal before it was Carson's turn, but it didn't look like that was the case.

Carson walked over to the circle and stared across at Krystal. He wasn't going to deny the fact that she was good, and that he was probably going to lose. But there was no point in him not having confidence in himself, right?

Carson and Krystal both readied their staffs, still not taking their eyes off of each other. Krystal motioned for Carson to make the first move. He was going to, he just needed to figure out what that move was going to be.

Krystal stood in silence, waiting patiently for Carson to move. Eventually he decided what he was going to do. He was going to move straight at her like the others had done, but he was going to target her legs instead of her upper body. He knew if he could get her off of her feet, he'd have the challenge won.

Several seconds passed before he put his plan into action. He ran at her, aiming his staff at her feet. Krystal stood still, unmoving until Carson swung his staff. She easily jumped over his swing, before knocking him back with her own. Carson stumbled backwards, and Krystal moved forward and swung hers at his arm, distracting him enough so she could swing it around and smack the back of his knees. Carson dropped down to his knees and Krystal pressed her staff against his chest, before forcing him to the ground with it.

"Man I was really hoping that would have worked." Carson said.

"It didn't. But it was worth the try I suppose." Krystal replied, before removing her staff from his chest. Carly stood on the sidelines hoping Krystal didn't do too much damage to Carson. She watched as she pulled him to his feet.

Carson walked back over to rejoin his team, and Carly was the first to say anything to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Carson nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good. A little disappointed, but I'll live." He replied. Carly was pretty relived to hear that.

"You should be disappointed." Baron said, as he stood with an unamused look on his face. Carly and Carson looked over at him.

"This coming from the wolf that got laid out before the challenge even started." Carson retorted. Baron growled in anger.

"Alright! Ghastly Shadows, you're up... again." Marionette said, as he looked over at The Ghastly Shadows.

"Anyone want to go next?" Shade asked, as he looked around at his remaining teammates. Rachel raised a paw.

"I'll go." She said, as she stepped forward. Shade gave her a single nod, before patting her on the back.

"Good luck." He said. Rachel nodded, before stepping out into the circle. Her and Krystal stared each other down, neither one of them moving an inch.

Krystal readied her staff, as she continued to stare at Rachel. Rachel quickly did the same thing. Krystal was waiting for her to make a move like she had done with everyone else so far.

Rachel eventually ran at her swinging her staff, but got it blocked. Their staffs collided several times, as they tried to fight against each other. The Ghastly Shadows were starting to fire excited as Rachel held up her own against Krystal.

"You're pretty good. Do you have training?" Krystal asked, as she blocked another one of Rachel's swings.

"No. Just luck, and the hopes that I can make someone proud." Rachel replied, as she swung at Krystal again.

"Buster?" Krystal said curiously, somewhat surprising, and distracting Rachel. Krystal took advantage of this and knocked Rachel back, before quickly taking her legs out from underneath her. The Ghastly Shadows looked down in disappointment as she did. Rachel closed her eyes and shook her head, more disappointed than her teammates were.

Unlike she had done before, Krystal didn't pin Rachel down to the ground with her staff. She immediately held her paw out to help her up.

"Getting distracted in combat is definitely something you should try and avoid." Krystal said. Rachel sighed.

"I know." She replied, as she took Krystal's paw, allowing her to pull her back to her feet.

"Buster is a good guy. You should give him a chance." Krystal said, again surprising the rabbit.

"Like you did Max?" Rachel asked. Krystal smiled and nodded.

"Max is a sweetheart, and Buster is too. They're actually more alike than you'd think." She replied. Rachel was getting ready to respond, when Krystal interrupted. "Hold that thought for just a second." She said.

Moxie had come running at her, ready to take her building frustration about Bonnet's elimination out on her. She didn't make it too far off, before Krystal swatted her with her staff, stunning her. She pressed the staff against Moxie's chest, before forcing her down to the ground-finishing her off like she was nothing. Rachel watched somewhat surprised, as Krystal removed her staff from the vixen's chest, and looked back at her like nothing had happened.

"What were you about to say?" Krystal asked. Rachel stood in stunned silence for several seconds, before finally replying.

"Um... it's not important." She replied.

"Are you sure? Because-" Krystal started, before swinging her staff at the oncoming Shade. She nailed him right in the side of the head, before hitting his knees right out from underneath him. Once he hit the ground, she pressed her staff against his chest. "-You can say what you needed to say." She finally continued. Rachel continued to stand there even more stunned than before.

(Confessional -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera still a little surprised with what had happened.

"Krystal is a whole lot better with a staff than I thought. I was honestly surprised that I was able to hold up as long as I did. But Krystal was right, I let my guard down. That's something I shouldn't have done." Rachel started. "But if she wouldn't have brought up Buster, I wouldn't have." She continued. "But she is right about him being a good guy. I just wish he was still here so I could tell him." She finished.

(Switch to -Shade)

Shade dizzily sat in front of the camera with his paw on the fresh bump on his head.

"T-the blue fox hits h-hard." Shade started. "I-I don't like that- wait, does my name have an e in it?" He asked, before dizzily falling back against the back wall.

(Confessional End)

Krystal went back to standing on the opposite side of the ring from where the competitors were waiting.

"Lights, you're up." Marionette said. The remaining three Charming Lights members looked around at each other.

"I want to go next." Carly said.

"Carly, are you sure?" Carson asked. Now it was his turn to worry about her getting hurt. Carly nodded.

"I'm going to have to go eventually. May as well get it over with." She replied, in a somewhat teasing tone. A small grin formed on Carson's face as she did.

Carly slowly walked out into the circle, with her staff raised. Krystal stared at her, watching as she did. The two had their eyes locked on one another. Krystal could easily tell just how intimidated Carly was. She looked the cat up and down, before motioning her to make the first move.

Carly saw this and honestly didn't know what to do. Especially after seeing how easily she disposed of both Moxie and Shade. Several seconds passed before she took a deep breath, deciding she couldn't stall any longer. She started slowly making her way towards the vixen. Krystal remained still as she watched. Once she was close enough, she swung her staff, but had it easily blocked by Krystal.

The two locked eyes once again, as Krystal shoved Carly backwards. Carly stumbled backwards a few feet, but quickly regained her balance. Krystal motioned for her to try again, so she did. She tried swinging from the opposite side this time, but was again easily blocked.

Carly quickly swung again, but was once again blocked. Krystal was too good. Carly's timidness was starting to become more and more apparent to Krystal. She knew she couldn't just let her win, even though she actually felt like she wanted to.

As Krystal thought, she continued to block all of Carly's attacks. She needed to finish it, and quickly.

"I apologize in advance for this." Krystal said, before blocking Carly's last attempt to hit her, and forcing her to the ground with her staff. She didn't take her legs out like she did the others, she just kinda, forced her down. As soon as Krystal got her down to the ground, she extended her paw to help her up.

Carly laid there staring at it, before carefully taking it, allowing the vixen to pull her up.

"Hey, you did better than some of the others have. Don't feel bad." Krystal said, trying to make the obviously disappointed cat feel better. Carly slightly nodded.

"Thank you, Krystal." She replied, somewhat nervously. Krystal smiled and nodded.

After, Carly walked back over to her team, and Carson was the first one over to her.

"Hey, you did great out there." Carson said. Carly slightly blushed at the compliment, before looking away.

"T-thank you." She replied, trying to avoid making eye contact with Carson. He noticed her ear twitch, and a small smile formed on his face. Baron huffed as he watched the scene unfold.

Marionette motioned for The Ghastly Shadows to go. He was growing very unamused with how easy Krystal seemed to be taking it on all of them. Up till that point, Shade had been the funniest defeat so far. He wanted to see more of that.

Chelsea, Mojo, and Betty all looked around at each other. Mojo was ready to go whenever, but his teammates had told him they wanted him to go last for them. So it was between Chelsea and Betty at this point.

"I think you should go next." Chelsea said. Betty shrugged.

"Okay." She said, as she made her way out into the circle. Chelsea was kinda surprised that that had been a whole lot easier than she thought it was going to be.

As Betty stood there readying her staff, she slightly twitched. After she did, she ripped the sleeves off of her shirt, and tied one of them around her head like a headband. Everyone else was surprised but what she had just done. After, she extended one of her paws and motioned for Krystal to bring it.

"Lets go." Betty said in the most ready to go, and determined voices she had ever made before. Krystal was surprised by this too. She looked around at the others, before looking back at Betty.

Once she realized that Betty had just challenged her to make the first move, she did. For the first time in the challenge, Krystal ran towards her opponent. She swung at Betty, but was easily blocked and knocked back. As she was caught off guard, Betty jumped up and tried to swing down at her from above, but Krystal ducked and rolled out of the way. Betty was quickly trying to smash Krystal with her staff, as she rolled around in the sand trying to avoid it.

The others watched on in shock. No one had even come close to being this dominant over Krystal. And Betty of all people being the one to do it was something that none of them saw coming.

As Krystal continued to roll, she got closer and closer to where the rest of The Ghastly Shadows were standing. The closer she got, the closer Betty got. Chelsea stood there realizing this was a perfect opportunity to make her look bad.

As they neared, Chelsea slowly and unnoticeable stuck the end of her staff over the line where the circle was. Betty, who was too distracted with trying to take Krystal out didn't see it. She tripped up on it and stumbled just enough for Krystal to quickly nailing her in the gut with her staff. As Betty bent down, Krystal jumped to her feet and nailed her in the back, sending her crashing down into the sand. Betty rolled over and Krystal placed her staff against her chest, as she tried to catch her breath. The Ghastly Shadows all looked majorly disappointed by this.

"That was one heck of a fight. I didn't think anyone else here knew the staff." Krystal said, as she moved her staff off of Betty's chest. She extended her paw down, and Betty stared at it.

"Of course I know the staff. I'm Brianna Lee." Betty said. Krystal pulled her paw back in confusion when she heard this. Betty stood up and stared at Krystal for several seconds, before walking away, leaving the confused vixen standing there.

(Confessional -Betty)

Brianna sat in front of the camera with a surprisingly flat expression on her face.

"I will train, and I will get better. This loss will not hold me back. Krystal is good competition, but I will beat her. Brianna Lee doesn't take a loss lying down." Brianna started, before slightly twitching. "Whoa! What was that about?!" Betty exclaimed, as she looked around. "What happened to my sleeves?" She asked, once she noticed her sleeves were missing. She somehow managed to miss the fact that one of them was tied around the top of her head.

(Confessional End)

"Well, Chelsea, looks like you're up." Mojo said, as he looked at the chicken. She didn't want to go next. She honestly didn't think this challenge would have lasted this long. She was expecting someone to beat Krystal a while ago, but no one did. Chelsea huffed, before starting her walk out into the circle.

"Fine." She said in annoyance. Once she stepped into the circle, her and Krystal locked eyes. She could tell Krystal was starting to tire down. Especially after that last fight with Betty. The two females stared at each other for several seconds, before Krystal motioned for Chelsea to make the first move.

Chelsea was more worried about being hurt in this challenge than she was with actually winning. She figured Mojo had this challenge won, so why did she need to hurt herself?

Chelsea started walking towards Krystal. When she got close enough, she swung her staff. Krystal blocked it and knocked her away. Chelsea purposely fell down as she did. Krystal walked over to her and shook her head, as she placed her staff on her chest.

"That was a weaker showing than what Doug, Moxie, and Shade put out." Krystal said, before removing her staff. Chelsea flashed her an annoyed look, as she climbed back to her feet.

(Confessional -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera once again snapping selfies of herself.

"So, like, why should I risk my beauty being damaged in a dumb challenge like this, when Krystal is clearly tired enough at this point that Mojo can easily take her out?" Chelsea asked. "I'm not going to. It's pointless, and a waste of my time." She continued.

(Confessional End)

"Lights, you're up!" Marionette exclaimed. Laura and Baron were now the only remaining Charming Lights that still needed to go. With the look Baron was giving her, Laura automatically assumed that he wanted her to go next. So she did.

Baron watched in silence as she walked out into the circle, staring across at Krystal. The two locked eyes, before Laura immediately ran at her. Their staffs collided with a loud crack. They both started throwing multiple swings at each other, but both kept blocking.

They were both quick. They wanted to finish each other off. Krystal was at the point where she felt Laura was starting to get the better of her, but she wasn't going to give up just because she was tired.

Laura went for an attack that she had learned from one of her peers at the academy, but Krystal obviously knew what that move was because she easily countered it. Krystal went back to trying to take Laura's legs out, but she kept blocking and dodging it. The two collided staffs again, this time in a war of strength. They tried to force each other down towards the ground, but they were both showing that neither one of them wanted that.

Krystal finally managed to gain enough strength to shove Laura off of her. She stumbled backwards, but quickly regained her balance. She went to swing again, but Krystal ducked. When she came back up, she swung her staff right at Laura's paw, nailing it. Laura quickly tried to shake off the pain, but she didn't do it quick enough. Krystal quickly spun her staff around, nailing Laura in the back of the knees and knocking her down. Once she was on her knees she forced her the rest of the way down to the ground with her staff. Krystal held her there as she again went to catch her breath.

Laura pushed the staff off of her in slight frustration. She was quick to getting back to her feet and dusting the sand off of herself. Afterwards, her and Krystal locked eyes.

"That was a good fight. I honestly wouldn't mind fighting you in a rematch sometime." Krystal said. Laura stayed unmoving for several seconds, before finally nodding.

"Rematch it is. Next time I won't be losing, though." She said, a small smirk grew on Krystal's face as she did.

"We'll see." She said. Laura nodded again, before walking out of the circle. After, Mojo quickly ran in, headed straight for Krystal. She quickly blocked off his first couple of swings, as he backed her up towards the boundary line on the opposite side.

He was fast, and strong, a combination that Krystal didn't need at that particular moment.

"You ain't gettin' the better of Mojo like you did his teammates!" Mojo exclaimed, as he continued his quick flurry of swings. Krystal stayed silent as she continued to block his swings just as quickly as he threw them.

Mojo had her reeling, and The Ghastly Shadows saw this. They all once again started growing very excited the closer and closed Mojo got to winning the challenge for them.

Just as Krystal thought she was about to be finished off, a sudden burst of energy came flooding in. She quickly started swinging back at Mojo, slightly surprising him. She started forcing him to back up just like he had done her. The Ghastly Shadows started to grow insanely nervous at this.

Krystal's quick and rapid swings continued, as Mojo grew more and more nervous, and more and more tired from the quick counters he was having to throw out.

Once Krystal saw an opening, she smashed Mojo in the side with her staff, causing him to wince in pain. Afterwards, she smashed him in his left thigh, causing his leg to weaken. She smashed him in the same thigh again, forcing him down to his knee, before ramming her staff into his chest, knocking him to the ground.

The Ghastly Shadows watched on in shock as Mojo was defeated. Krystal tiredly stood above him, panting, as sweat soaked her fur. Mojo stared up at her more shocked than his teammates were. He couldn't believe that that just happened.

As Krystal was removing her staff from his chest so he could get up, Baron ran up and smacked her in the paw with his own. Krystal dropped her staff and quickly started trying to shake some of the pain her paw feeling off. She looked at Baron as he smashed her in the back of the knees, dropping her to the ground. Baron stared at her for several seconds, before finally ramming his staff into her chest, knocking her to the ground. The Charming Lights watched on in shock as Baron stood over her victoriously.

(Confessional -Baron)

Baron sat in front of the camera with a mocking grin on his face.

"I don't like being embarrassed, and I just showed that vixen what happens when you mess with me." Baron said.

(Confessional End)

"And it looks like after that shocking victory, The Charming Lights win the challenge!" Marionette exclaimed. The Charming Lights cheered as he did.

Baron continued to stand over Krystal with a small grin on his face. He was amused with himself for his victory. Krystal looked up at him as she pushed herself up with her elbows.

"Ghastly Shadows, that means I will see all of youat tonight's Bonfire Ceremony!" Marionette exclaimed, to the disappointment of The Ghastly Shadows.

(Confessional -Shade)

Shade sat in front of the camera rubbing his head. Krystal had knocked him somewhat silly with that blow with her staff.

"Yeah, uh... losing sucks. But... I think Krystal hitting me with that staff hurts worse." Shade started, before shaking his head. "It took me awhile to even remember what my name was. That's rough." He continued. "I just wish she would have hit me hard enough to where I could forget about what happened to me before all of this. I think I would have thanked her for that." He finished.

(Switch to -Mojo)

Mojo sat in front of the camera staring down at the floor, and shaking his head in both disappointment and frustration.

"We were close. The Ghastly Shadows were close to victory. But we failed. Mojo ain't accepting failure. He never has, and he never will." Mojo started, before shaking his head. "Failure is for the weak. It's for the people who don't believe that they are better than the person who they're up against. And Mojo knows he's better." He continued.

(Switch to -Doug)

Doug sat in front of the camera in silence. He looked around the small outhouse, not knowing how to respond to their loss. The only thing he did know was that Krystal was insanely good with a staff.

He eventually shrugged to the camera, figuring that's really the only logical response he could give.

(Switch to -Cindy)

Cindy sat in front of the camera with an extremely disappointed look on her face.

"Well, after that... I guess I can't be too shocked when I end up in the bottom two again." Cindy started, before shaking her head. "That sucks..." She continued.

(Switch to -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera, surprised with Betty's performance.

"Okay, I may have gotten knocked on my butt and beat. And our team may have lost. But Betty... I don't know what came over her, or where she learned how to fight like that, but it was amazing." Rachel started. "Sure it obviously would have been a lot better if she would have won. But still. It was very impressive." She continued.

(Switch to -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera annoyingly taking selfies of herself. She was furious about her team's loss, so she was doing what relaxed her to try and calm herself down. She loudly growled in announce, before beginning.

"My lame teammates couldn't even beat the blue fox with a wooden stick?! Could they seriously be anymore useless?!" Chelsea asked, before finally looking at the camera. "I mean, yeah, I lost too. Whatever. But they really have no excuse for losing. Like, none what so ever. They're all just... losers! Gah!" She exclaimed in frustration.

(Switch to -Betty)

Betty sat in front of the camera, staring down at the floor for several seconds, before finally looking back up.

"That challenge was fun! It's sucks that we lost it, but it was still really fun to compete in!" Betty exclaimed, before slightly twitching. "Fun isn't the word I would use for serious combat like that. Combat is meant to be taken seriously, and I intend on taking it seriously. Krystal got lucky today. But next time we meet, I'll be the one walking away victorious." Brianna said, before once again slightly twitching. "Ya know... I still wonder what happened to my sleeves." Betty said, as she looked around the small confessional.

(Confessional End)

(At Bonfire Ceremony)

The Ghastly Shadows all sat around the bonfire pit. None of them wanted to be there. Mojo was upset about another loss, while Chelsea was all around just upset to be sitting on a tree stump.

"Seriously, he needs to invest in some chairs or something." Chelsea complained, as she tried to reposition herself on the tree stump.

"No. What he needs to invest in are pillows that don't feel like rocks, and cabins with doors that actually work like they're supposed to." Shade said, as he sat with his arms crossed, and a pretty flat expression on his face.

"Welcome back, Ghastly Shadows. Long time no see, aye?" Marionette started, as he looked around at all the unhappy faces.

"Will you just shut up and get on with it? I want to get as far away from this nasty Bonfire pit as I can." Chelsea said. Marionette frowned at her.

"Why does one of you always have to give me attitude? I'm just here to enjoy myself, and you have to go and ruin my good time." He said, before shaking his head. "I'm going to take as much time as I feel is necessary. So... no more rushing." He continued. Chelsea gave him an annoyed look as he finished. "Anyway, moving on, lets talk about the rules!Tonight, I have six breadsticks, but there are seven of you. Whoever doesn't receive a breadstick must walk all the way down the Dock of Shame, and take a free ride in the Catapult of Losers like the loser they are." He explained.

Everyone stayed silent, knowing full well he was going to drag this on even unnecessarily longer if any of them spoke.

"Okay! Now for the dream crushing!" Marionette exclaimed excitedly. "First breadstick of the night goes to... Chelsea." He called, before tossing the chicken a breadstick.

"Obviously." Chelsea said, as she caught it.

"Next up... Mojo." Marionette called, before tossing Mojo a breadstick.

"Betty, and... Rachel." Marionette called, before tossing the two females breadsticks. Shade, Cindy, and Doug now all sat breadstickless.

"And... Cindy." Marionette called, as he tossed the surprisingly relieved cat a breadstick. "Shade, Doug, one of you is gone!" He exclaimed.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Shade and Doug nervously looked over at each other. Obviously they knew why they were in the bottom two, they just weren't too enthused about it.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Doug and Shade held eye contact for several more seconds, before finally looking away from each other.

Doug had been in this situation before, but Shade hadn't. This was his first time in the bottom two, and he didn't like it.

Both competitors grew tense as Marionette slowly moved the final breadstick back and forth between them. His usual grin remained on his face, as he watched the two nervous competitors, mentally laughing as he did.

"And the final breadstick of the night goes to..." Marionette started, before stopping, as he started slowing the breadstick down. Both Doug and Shade were on the edge of their seats at this point.

Shade liked Doug, but he was honestly hoping he got eliminated instead of himself. He wasn't ready to get eliminated yet.

Doug on the other hand was just hoping he was going to be able to get through this. He wasn't even thinking about Shade at that moment. His eyes grew wide, as he watched the last breadstick.

"Hmmm..." Marionette hummed, as the final breadstick came to a stop in between the two competitors.

Both Shade and Doug's eyes grew even wider, as the tension got so thick you could cut it with a knife. Marionette was loving every single second of it.

"...Doug." Marionette finally said, before tossing Doug the last breadstick. Doug, who's heart was racing faster than it ever had before, sat there both surprised and relieved. "Shade, bro, you're outta here!" He exclaimed, as he turned his attention from Doug, over to the purple furred bear.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

Shade sat there surprised by what he just heard. He stared down at the ground in utter disbelief that he actually got voted off.

"Wow. I-uh... guess congratulations, Doug." Shade finally said, after several seconds of pure silence. Doug looked over at him, now feeling slightly bad by the bear's elimination.

Shade rubbed his knees with his paws, before standing up and facing his former peers.

"Well, this didn't go the way I was hoping it would." He said, before letting out a somewhat forced chuckle.

"Shade-" Rachel started, before being quickly interrupted.

"-You don't have to say it. I get it. This is what this games about. No need to apologize for it." Shade said. Rachel slowly nodded in response, deciding she didn't really need to say anything else. "So... good luck you guys. I'm sure The Ghastly Shadows can come back from this loss." He continued. Cindy smiled and nodded.

"We're going to, Captain." She exclaimed, getting Shade to look at her. Even though he was just eliminated, he still couldn't help but smile at being called Captain. He had tried to do everything he could for his team, but he honestly didn't think that any of them actually looked at him as the Captain. Shade gave her a somewhat curt nod in response; his smile not leaving his face as he did.

After, he turned around and headed for the dock with Marionette and Nightmare behind him. Once he got there, he walked down it, only stopping once he reached the catapult.

"I can't believe you guys were actually serious about this." Shade said, as he looked back at Marionette and Nightmare.

"As serious as a heart attack. Now get in." Marionette said, wanting to badly get to the launching. Shade sighed, before jumping into the basket.

"So much a prize for a great recovery." He said in disappointed tone.

"Yep. Life isn't fair. Now let 'em rip!" Marionette exclaimed. As he did, Nightmare pulled down on the lever, launching Shade into the horizon.

"AHHHHHH!" Shade screamed, before he twinkled into a star in the sky. Marionette broke out into laughter as he did.

"That never gets old!" He exclaimed through laughter.

"No it doesn't." Nightmare replied, as he got a good laugh out of it himself. After several more seconds of laughing, Marionette finally began talking again.

"And after another shocking elimination, what's next?" Marionette asked. "Will Laura, Carson, and Carly be able to hold it together as their quest to solve the case of who framed Ray continues? Will Doug and Rachel be able to help Moxie deal with the loss of Bonnet? And what Total Drama Alumni will appear next?" He continued. "Find out all of these answers and more, next time on Total... Drama... Fazbear... Returns!" He finished.

* * *

And with that, chapter 10 is complete! I've been really sick the past couple of days, so I'm honestly surprised I was even able to finish it on time. But I'm glad I did.

Also, I opened up a new poll that you can you vote in. The question this time is one I'm honestly curious about your answers to.

Which twelve Total Drama Fazbear classic competitors do you think are most deserving of another chance at the price money?

Check out my profile page if you want to vote!

Also, want to give some credit for this week's challenge idea to longtime reader SaibotVapor. He's definitely been helping me out with ideas this season.

Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed this week's chapter and I'll see you in the next one!


	12. The Rely Relay Race

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Returns, our team's were put in a bo staff battle against Total Drama Alumni, Krystal. With the goal obviously being to be the first team to defeat the staff wielding, blue furred vixen." Marionette started. "This started to grow very heated between Laura and Carson when Laura's next target suspect, Chester, who both Carson and Carly tried to tell her was innocent, proved he was innocent. All to try and prove that Ray didn't steal from his own team. Doug and Rachel set out to try and make heart broken Moxie feel better...and take a shower, after the elimination of her best friend Bonnet. That's just as sad as Teddy's best friend. And Baron's frustration grew, as he failed to come up with any sort of ideas to take care of his Betty problem, even thought Chelsea already gave him one. Dude seriously needs to take a chill pill. *Chuckles*" he continued. "But, in the end, after an action packed gauntlet full of competitors being thrown around by Krystal and her impress bo-staff skills, and both Betty and Laura putting on amazing performances, it would be Baron finally overcoming the odds and not only picking up the win for The Charming Lights, but taking the vixen down after suffering an embarrassing take down at the hands of her earlier on in the challenge, sending The Ghastly Shadows to the Bonfire Ceremony, where Shade was sent packing in another surprising elimination." He finished.

"What'll happen this week?" Marionette asked. "Find out right now on another exciting edition of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"RETURNS!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Alexa and Chester were currently on their way to meet with Chelsea to discuss their findings. As they walked towards their meet up spot, Alexa was drawing away in her notebook.

"You still workin' on them costumes?" Chester asked.

"They're not costumes, they're cute as heck team uniforms. And...um...what was the question again?" Alexa asked, as she tried to remember where she was going with that.

"It was are you still workin' on those team costu-I mean... team uniforms?" Chester asked. Alexa smiled and nodded.

"Of course I am, Christian!" She replied, confusing Chester.

"Who's Christian?" Chester asked.

"You are, silly. Don't you remember your own name?" Alexa said with a slight giggle.

"Umm... is my name Christian?" Chester said, pondering what he had just found out.

The two continued walking until they finally saw Chelsea in the distance. Alexa continued to draw, and Chester continued to wonder if his name really was Christian as they approached her.

"There you two are. What took so long?" Chelsea asked, as the two competitors neared her.

"Well, I was-" Alexa started, before being cut off.

"-And as much as I would like for you to explain what actually took so long, we don't have time for that." Chelsea said, as she stared at the lioness. "Anyway, have either of you found anything yet?" She asked, hoping that one of them had found the statuette.

"Well, I's lookin' but I didn't find anything." Chester replied. He didn't want to let Chelsea down. He was mad at himself that he hadn't found anything yet. "But that doesn't mean I ain't goin' to keep lookin' until I find that statuette thingy!" He exclaimed, in a determined tone. Chelsea didn't look too impressed. She stared at him for several seconds, before looking back over at Alexa, who had gone back to drawing in her notebook.

"What about you?" She asked. Alexa continued to hum, as she drew in her notebook. "Hey! Earth to deaf girl!" She said, as she waved her paw in Alexa's face.

"Huh? Oh, I Chelsea!" Alexa exclaimed, finally looking up from her drawing. "Did you say something?" She asked, slightly tilting her head to the side as she did.

"Yes! I did! I asked what your progress was on finding the statuette." Chelsea replied, growing more and more annoyed.

"Ohhhh! Okay! Um... I haven't found anything." Alexa replied, Chelsea covered her face with both of her hands, trying to remain as calm as she could.

"You haven't found anything...?" She repeated in a muffled tone, before finally removing her hands, once again revealing her annoyed face.

"Well, I was looking, and then this thing fell out of a tree and hit me in the head. It, like, seriously hurt." Alexa said, before rubbing the spot on her head where she was hit previously. Chelsea grew curious about this.

"Something fell out of a tree, and hit you on the head?" She asked. Alexa nodded.

"Yeah! It was, like, wooden... and it looked like Marionette." She replied. As she did, Chelsea's eyes almost bulged out of her head.

"What!?" She yelled, almost a little too loud. "W-what did you do with it! Where is it!" She continued.

"I threw it into a bush. What's wrong?" Alexa asked, confused as to why Chelsea was yelling.

"Take me to where you threw it! NOW!" Chelsea yelled, as she grabbed Alexa's arm and pulled her in front of her.

"Okay! Geez. No need to be all grabby." Alexa said, as she started leading Chelsea into the woods. Chester watched the females in silence as they walked away. He looked around seeing no one was around, before shrugging.

"Hey! Wait up, y'all!" He called, as he ran after them.

(Confessional -Alexa)

Alexa sat in front of the camera with her pen and notepad in her paw, but a confused look on her face.

"Like, I don't get what made Chelsea so crabby. Alls I did was throw a stupid wooden Marionette looking thing into a bush. What's the big deal?" Alexa asked, still confused as to why Chelsea was so mad.

(Confessional End)

(With Cindy)

Cindy had been sneaking around camp watching Baron, as he watched Betty. She wanted to find out what his obsession with the rabbit was.

She followed them through the woods for awhile, before they headed back towards camp.

Betty headed straight for the dining hall, with Baron trailing behind her.

"Hmmm..." Cindy hummed, as she watched. She wasn't really all too surprised that she could apparently add ''stalker'' to the notes she had picked up about Baron.

Cindy ducked behind a tree as Betty disappeared into the dining hall. Baron waited for several seconds afterwords, before following behind her.

Once the coast was clear, Cindy headed in herself. She walked in, immediately searching for Baron. Her eyes landed on him sitting in the same spot he had sat in the previous day.

Betty sat at The Ghastly Shadows table eating away at her breakfast, not even paying Baron any mind. Cindy had no clue if she knew he was watching her or not.

Baron sat at The Charming Lights table, again trying to come up with a way to get Betty's teammates to turn on her. He was furious at the fact that Chelsea had blown him off for the "meeting" they were supposed to have.

He caught her tripping Betty up in the last challenge, and knew it was a start to getting rid of her. But he was still annoyed.

Betty continued to eat her food, again, not even paying either competitor in the room with her any mind.

Cindy had made her way over to counter and grabbed her a plate of food, before heading over to The Ghastly Shadows table. She sat down at the opposite end from where Betty sat. She slowly ate her food, as she threw quick glances at both Baron and Betty. She planned on doing just that until she found out what was going on between the two competitors.

(Confessional -Baron)

Baron angrily sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed, and scowl on his face.

"Chelsea blowing me off is one thing, but the fact that Betty seems so confident that nothing's going to happen to her irritates me. She's been in my way since the beginning, and she hasn't showed any signs in getting out of it." Baron started, before looking away from the camera. "If I have to take care of Betty without Chelsea's help, then so be it. But the chicken isn't getting away from this unscathed. No she isn't." He continued, slowly shaking his head as he did.

(Switch to -Betty)

Betty sat in front of the camera with a smile on her face as she looked around the small confessional.

"Is it just me, or has this room gotten smaller since the last time I was here?" Betty asked, before slightly twitching, as her fur spiked up. "Baron is awful at stalking. I could hear him walking behind me the whole time I was in the woods. And it's not like he wasn't making it obvious in the dining hall. I don't know what that morons up to, but I'll make him regret whatever it is." She continued, in a low, menacing tone. After, she slightly twitched again, before she started flattening her fur. "Seriously, I think the room has gotten smaller." She continued, before letting out a giggle.

(Switch to -Cindy)

Cindy sat in front of the camera with a somewhat curious look on her face.

"Okay, I'm really curious now as to what's going on with Baron and Betty. Did Betty do something that made Baron mad at her? Because I don't know why he would just start following her around out of the blue. It's weird, even for Baron. He seems like more of a yeller than a stalker." Cindy started. "I will find out though. It's a good thing I'm also working on trying to learn more about everyone. It's like killing two birds with one stone." She continued.

(Confessional End)

(With Rachel, Doug, and Moxie)

Rachel and Doug had managed to her Moxie out of bed and convinced her to come swimming with them in the lake.

The group had reached the dark and stood there staring out at the water in front of them.

"Are you ready?" Rachel asked, a smile present on her face, as she looked over at the vixen. Moxie continued to stare straight, before looking over at her.

"I guess." She replied, not sounding too enthused to even be there.

"Okay! Then lets go." Rachel exclaimed, before her and Doug ran to the end of the dock and jumped into the water. The water splashed, as the two competitors disappeared underneath it.

Several seconds passed, before the two reemerged from underneath the water. They looked back towards the dock and saw Moxie still standing there.

"Come on, Moxie. The water's great!" Rachel exclaimed. Doug nodded in agreement. Moxie stared out a the two competitors, before sighing. She slowly walked down the dock, before dropping into the water. She didn't even jump. She just kinda walked off of the dock. Doug and Rachel looked at each other, waiting for the vixen to reappear. Once she did, they both looked back at her. She still had that flat, depressed look on her face.

"Fun..." Moxie said. Rachel and Doug gave her a sympathetic look. She clearly wasn't enjoying herself, which is what they were trying to get her to do. They stared at her for several seconds, before once again looking back at each other.

(Confessional -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera with a disappointed look on her face.

"Gosh, I was really hoping taking Moxie swimming in the lake would make her feel a little bit better." Rachel started, before shaking her head. "Even though that didn't work, it doesn't mean I'm giving up on her. Doug and I are going to continue to do whatever we can to make her feel better." She said, sounding more determined than before.

(Switch to -Doug)

Doug sat in front of the camera with the same slightly disappointed look on his face that Rachel had. He had been just as hopeful as Rachel was that they could cheer Moxie up, but they failed to do so again.

(Switch to -Moxie)

Moxie sat in front of the camera with that same saddened expression on her face that she has had since Bonnet was eliminated. She sat in silence, before letting out a sigh.

"Fun..." Moxie muttered. After that, she went back to sitting in silence.

(Confessional End)

(With Carson and Carly)

Carson and Carly had returned to the beach where they had been the previous day. They were back to sitting in an awkward silence, as they stared out at the lake water.

"I-I'm sorry." Carly apologized quietly, breaking the silence. Carson looked over at her somewhat confused.

"Sorry for what?" He asked.

"For not being too interesting." Carly replied, trying to avoid eye contact with him. Carson shook his head.

"Not being too interesting? No way! Carly, you're the most interesting person I've ever met." He said, getting Carly to finally look at him.

"I-I don't really see how." She said.

"I can name a bunch of reasons. You're smart, funny, into video games-oh, and I can't forget to mention just how cute you are." Carson said. Carly blushed a deep shade of red, before looking away from him. Carson closed his eyes tight as she did. Again, he mentally scolded himself, wondering why in the heck he felt the need to add the last part.

As the silence continued, Carson slowly opened his eyes. Carly was still avoiding eye contact with him, out of embarrassment most likely. But he did notice her biting her bottom lip, and her right ear slightly twitching.

They both sat in silence, trying to come up with something to say to the other. Carly wanted to respond to him, but she was way too flushed to even look over at him. Carson on the other hand was trying to think of something that would hopefully make her feel less embarrassed.

"I-uh... didn't mean to-" Carson finally started, before quickly being interrupted.

"T-thank you." Carly finally responded, as she turned to him. He could tell that she was still slightly blushing, but she was trying to calm herself down. "I'm s-sorry for interrupting you. I-I didn't mean to." She quickly apologized afterwords. Carson's small smile returned to his face, as he shook his head.

"It's okay. No need to apologize." He replied. As he did, they locked eyes. They sat in silence as they stared at each other.

Neither of them noticed that the others hand/paw that rested in the sand, started sliding towards each other. They were about to touch, when they were interrupted.

"Carson, Carly, enjoying the beach again I see." A voice called as it approached. Carson closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Carly stared at him, before looking over at the approaching officer-in-training.

"Good morning, Laura." She said, before looking back at Carson. He was majorly disappointed in having the moment ruined yet again.

"Good morning." Laura said, as she looked down at the cat. "So, today I was thinking about the possibility that maybe it wasn't a Charming Light that committed the crime." She continued, getting Carson's attention.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Well, something I learned is that the least likely person is always the guilty one. And obviously our teammates seemed like they would have been the most guilty suspects for this crime. However, it is very possible that this is exactly what The Ghastly Shadows wanted." Laura replied.

"Wait, so now you're saying the whole Ghastly Shadows team did it?" Carson asked, as he pushed himself up to his feet. Carly followed suit, doing the same thing. Laura shook her head.

"No. I'm not saying that at all. But, it may not be too far fetched to think that it is possible that one or more of The Ghastly Shadows may have had something to do with it." She replied.

"Okay, but which Ghastly Shadow did you see have something against Ray? Because I honestly don't know why someone who didn't have some sort of vendetta him, would go out of their way to set all of this up and frame him." Carson said. Laura thought about it for several seconds, before they were interrupted by loud cheering just off the beach. They all looked over and saw a wide smiled Mojo in the midst of some sort of small celebration.

"Hmm..." Laura hummed, as she stared at him. Carson quickly realized what she had on her mind.

"Come on, Laura. Seriously? Mojo?" He said curiously. Laura nodded.

"Yes. You can't count anyone out." She replied, before motioning them to follow. "Now lets catch up to him before he disappears." She continued, before starting her walk towards the hyped-up jock.

Carson and Carly looked at each other. Carson shook his head, before they started following after.

Mojo stood just off of beach trying to catch his breath after his small celebration.

"Mojo, hold up." He head, before turning around. That's when he saw Laura, Carson, and Carly approaching him.

"Oh, good mornin', opponents!" Mojo exclaimed. "Mojo just broke his record on running and ran fifteen miles this mornin!" He exclaimed, proud of his accomplishment.

"That's great, Mojo. But we have some questions we would like to ask you." Laura said, not losing that serious tone in her voice. Mojo was slightly confused, but he went along with it.

"Okay, shoot. But Mojo ain't got long before his next workout, so kinda make it quick." He replied.

"Alright. Where were you on the early morning of the day The Charming Lights cabin was broken into, and our teammates belongings were stolen?" Laura asked. Mojo grew even more confused. He hadn't really been paying attention to what had been going on around camp, so this was really the first he was hearing about any sort of cabin break ins and robberies.

"That all depends on how early it was. If it was between midnight and five A.M., then Mojo was in bed restin' up for the day. But, if it was anytime after that, he was out on his mornin' run, before his mornin' workout." Mojo replied.

"Uh, hum." Laura started, as she stared at him. Carson and Carly stood behind her in silence, as they continued to watch. "Do you currently hold some kind of dislike towards The Charming Lights? Perhaps because of how many times we've defeated The Ghastly Shadows?" She asked. Mojo shook his head.

"Not at all. Loses ain't really Mojo's thing, but that doesn't mean I'm'a hater." He replied. Laura didn't look like she was buying it.

"Or maybe you knew deep down that those losses were eating you up inside. You're used to being a winner, but not here. You can't stand losing. So you decided to take it out on the team who continued to beat you, adding loss after loss to your record." Laura said. Mojo shook his head.

"That ain't true. Mojo ain't a sore loser." He replied.

"No ones a sore loser... until they lose." Laura said, that's when Carson cut in.

"Okay, okay. Stop." He said, looking at Laura. "Mojo, we're sorry about... this. We're just trying to find out who broke into our cabin and stole our things." He explained, looking over at Mojo.

"Just to clear things up, Mojo's innocent. I ain't no thief." Mojo said. Carson nodded.

"You're good, Mojo. Don't we worry." He said.

"Good, Mojo appreciates that. Hope you find who you're actually lookin' for." Mojo said.

"Thank you." Carson said. Mojo nodded.

"Mojo's gotta run. It protein shake time!" Mojo exclaimed. He glanced over at Laura, before finally running off towards the dining hall. As he ran off, both Carson and Carly looked at Laura.

"What was that?!" Carson asked asked, as he motioned back towards Mojo.

"A new interrogation method I wanted to try out." Laura replied. "Why did you interrupt me again?" She asked.

"Because you're going after the wrong people! You're supposed to be a cop in training, but you don't seem to know how to run an investigation." Carson said, this surprised Laura.

"I know exactly how to run an investigation! I'm making progress. It's taking time. I want to solve this case just as bad as you, but you can't rush these things. And as I've already said a million times-" Laura was saying, before being interrupted.

"-Yeah, yeah. I got it. Everyone's guilty until proven innocent." Carson said. Laura nodded.

"Exactly. You may think you know who did it, but in reality you don't. I'm trying to find out for sure so more innocent people don't become victims." She said. Carson and Carly stood in silence as they stared at her. "I'm going to grab a bite to eat for breakfast as I try and think about this case a little more. The two of you are welcome to join me if you would like to discuss." She continued. After, she gave the two competitors a nod, before heading off towards the dining hall.

As she walked away, both Carson and Carly looked at each other. They needed to do some thinking about the case too.

(Confessional -Mojo)

Mojo sat in front of the camera with his paws on his knees and a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Mojo ain't never stolen nothin'! Well, except a couple of guy's girlfriends, and the ball from the other team in whatever sport I was playin'. But! Besides that, Mojo ain't never stolen nothin'!" Mojo exclaimed defensively.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera, trying to avoid eye contact with it as usual.

"I-um... I agree with what Carson has been saying." Carly started, her cheeks slightly heating up as she did. "I-I'm sorry, but we're never going to find who set Ray up if Laura keeps accusing the wrong people." She continued, her tone quiet.

(Switch to -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera once again shaking his head.

"Okay, this is getting pretty ridiculous. Again, I get Laura has some experience with this kind of stuff, but at this point, the only thing she's doing is going around accusing everyone we know is innocent. Moxie? Alexa? Chester? Mojo? Come on." Carson started. "I think I've already made it pretty clear that its very obvious who's behind this. Laura's got to stop targeting the obviously innocent competitors, and start targeting the ones you know would actually do something like this. I'm thinking a Lone Wolf, or a Selfie Addict?" He continued.

(Switch to -Laura)

Laura sat in front of the camera, again trying to ponder what had just happened.

"That was a new strategy I've been wanting to try out. Interrogation always leads to the criminal confessing. I suppose maybe I was a little rough on Mojo, as proven by the way Carson and Carly reacted to it. However, what they seem to keep forgetting is that I'm trying to solve a crime here. And just because I may come off like a jerk, or I may hurt some people's feelings, NOTHING is going to change that." Laura said, before shaking her head.

(Confessional End)

(With Chelsea)

Chelsea was still storming through the woods, shoving Alexa along as she did, as Chester raced behind the two females.

"Where was it?! Where did you find the statuette?!" Chelsea asked, as she continued to push Alexa ahead.

"Hey! Quit pushing! I'm going!" Alexa exclaimed.

"No! I'm not going to quit pushing! You had the statuette in your paws and you left it!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"I didn't know that's what I was looking for! I thought I was looking for that dark, shadow person that follows me around on the ground!" Alexa exclaimed. Chelsea went wide eyed in shock, before growling loudly in annoyance.

"That's a silhouette!" She yelled, not wanting to believe that someone could possibly be THIS stupid.

"Oh... Well don't get mad at me because they sound the same!" Alexa exclaimed. Chelsea growled again, as she fought to not rip a chunk of feathers out of her head in anger.

"Where did you throw it!?" Chelsea yelled again.

"Calm down! Geez! It's, like, right over there." Alexa said, as she pointed towards a bush in the distance. As she did, Chelsea quickly made her way over to the bush and started digging through it.

"No. No. NO!" Chelsea yelled, unsuccessfully finding the statuette. She quickly looked back up at Alexa, before continuing. "You're sure it was this bush!?" She asked. Alexa nodded.

"Yep. 'Cause that's the tree it fell out of. I was standing right there when it happened." She replied. Chelsea looked back down at the bush, slowly shaking her head in disbelief. As she stared down at the bush, a noise interrupted them.

(Air Horn Blows)

"All competitors meet me in the middle of camp for today's challenge!" Marionette's voice rang over the intercom. Once he finally finished, Chelsea slowly looked back up towards Alexa.

"You-you had the statuette... and you left it. And now... someone else found it." She said, as she stood back up and slowly started walking toward the lioness.

"I'm sorry. I, like, totally didn't know that's what that was." Alexa said. Chelsea slowly shook her head, as she stared at her. Chelsea raised a finger to speak, but she couldn't. She was so furious at that moment she didn't know what to say.

She stared at Alexa for several seconds, before finally lowering her finger and shaking her head. She turned around and walked back towards camp, leaving Alexa and Chester standing there in silence. They looked at each other, before following behind. Neither one of them saying anything as they did.

(Confessional -Chester)

Chester sat in front of the camera both surprised, and confused.

"Now... I'm sure Alexa leavin' the statuette thing behind was just an accident. But I'm honestly surprised Chelsea didn't flip out like I was expectin' her too." Chester started. "I mean... if someone I trusted coated me somethin' that important, I woulda been pretty mad." He continued.

(Switch to -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera still in disbelief. She was now highly regretting getting the two dumbest competitors in the competition to find the statuette for her.

"I cannot believe that that stupid, airhead lioness had the statuette... and she threw it in a bush and left it. And now... I'm out an immunity pass. Someone else can now avoid elimination... and it's all because of Alexa." Chelsea started, as she slowly shook her head. That's when the most vicious glare she had ever made formed on her face. "She WILL pay for that... that's a promise." She continued, in the most threatening tone she had ever spoken before.

(Confessional End)

Chelsea finally reached the middle of camp, with Chester and Alexa showing up not too long afterwards. She went and stood in silence with the rest of her teammates.

"Goooood morning, competitors!" Marionette exclaimed, as he and Nightmare approached them. Everyone stayed silent as usual. Marionette frowned, but decided to continue anyway. "Okay, regardless of your negative attitudes, today's challenge is going to be a pretty interesting one to see. It fully involves seeing how well each team's members can actually coexist as a team." He explained.

"Haven't we been doing that since we got here?" Cindy asked.

"You'd think, wouldn't you?" Marionette said curiously. "Although you guys have been able to successfully work as teams, you haven't done too good of a job at it." He continued.

"So this challenge is supposed to strengthen our ability to succeed as teams?" Laura asked. Marionette nodded.

"Bingo!" He replied. "Today's challenge is a six on six relay race!" He exclaimed.

"Wait. Six on six, but there's seven of us." Carson said. Marionette nodded.

"Very observant I see." He said sarcastically. "There are indeed seven of you, but no one is sitting this one out. That's why two members of your team will be working together for one round of the relay race. Each member will have one hand tied behind their back, and one of each other their legs tied together." He exclaimed.

"Wouldn't it seriously just be easier to just have someone sit out? Because that's a little... much don't you think?" Carson asked. Marionette thought about it for a few seconds before replying.

"Nope!" He replied. "Now, explaining what this relay race is. So, there will be six parts. Each team will choose a different competitor to go through each part. The first team to successfully deliver their moving black sack to the finish line wins." He explained, before motioning to two black bags that lay wiggling on the ground.

"Those are body bags with people obviously inside of them!" Rachel said, as she looked over at the bags.

"Who's in them?" Betty asked, as she stared at the bags. Marionette chuckled.

"That's for you to find out at the finish line." He replied.

"I mean, are them being trapped in body bags seriously necessary?" Carly asked quietly.

"Yep! And if I catch any one trying to open them up before reaching the finish line, their team will be disqualified!" Marionette replied. Everyone was somewhat surprised by this.

(Confessional -Laura)

Laura sat in front of the camera with a somewhat serious look on her face.

"A challenge where our team has to be on the same page to claim victory? I like it." Laura started, before slightly nodding. "However, the two trapped people in the body bags is a little ridiculous. There is point in anyway being trapped in one." She continued.

(Switch to -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera, a mixture of worried and annoyed feelings present on her face.

"I get the challenge and stuff. That's fine. But having to deliver whoever's trapped in those body bags seems a little redundant to me. I just don't really understand the point." Rachel said.

(Switch to -Mojo)

Mojo sat in front of the camera with a large, excited grin on his face.

"Mojo knows all about teamwork! Ain't no way his team's losin' this one!" Mojo exclaimed. "Ain't... No... Way! He continued.

(Switch to -Baron)

Baron sat in front of the camera with an unamused frown on his face and his arms crossed.

"Pfff. Another challenge based on ''teamwork''... what a joke." Baron started, before shaking his head. "I would be much better off doing this challenge without having to worry about my ''teammates'' screwing something up. But, again, I'm screwed." He continued, before looking away from the camera, even more unamused than he was before he started talking.

(Confessional End)

"Okay! Now! Onto what the six parts of today's relay race our. There is a set of rings that will be engulfed in flames that a person from each team will have to successfully get their bagged friend through all of. A pit with a surprisingly large amount of snakes inside of it that one competitor will have try and successfully rope swing across. A set of monkey bars that hang above a set of very sharp spikes that I'm sure would hurt pretty bad if someone were to fall into them. A nice tightrope section above a small pool of water full of electric eels. Followed by a nice section full of nicely set bear traps that a competitor from each team will have maneuver their way through. And we'll end it all off with a nice, large wall that will need to be crossed for a competitor to claim victory for their team!" Marionette exclaimed. Everyone else stood there stunned as he did.

"All of that sounds extremely dangerous." Carly said. Marionette chucked.

"Dangerous for you? Yes. Dangerous for me? No." He replied. "So, you may want to get to deciding who's going to be competing in which part of the challenge. Because it starts-" he continued, before looking down at his watch. "NOW!" He exclaimed. As he did, both teams immediately went to discussing.

"The ring thing is the first part. Who wants to do that?" Carson asked. Baron huffed, before storming over to the black body bags. He heaved one of them up and headed towards the rings.

"I will." He said, before running and jumping through the first ring. Their was a muffled scream in the bag as he did.

The Ghastly Shadows watched as he did. They knew they needed to get a move on or they were going to fall behind. Without even saying anything, Betty quickly ran over to the other bag and grabbed it.

She ran with the bag on her shoulder and launched herself through the first ring. She let out a somewhat loud war cry as she did. Baron, who had just gone through the second ring, looked back as she did.

Betty got up and ran, launching herself through the second ring. Baron grew somewhat surprised as she did. He quickly ran and jumped through the third ring, the body bag smacking against the top of it as he did. Through was another muffled scream from inside as it hit the ring. Baron ignored it.

Betty once again got up and ran, launching herself through the third ring. She wasn't down long at all before once again getting back to her feet. Baron tries ignoring her, as he ran and jumped through the last ring. He managed to avoid the flames, but that bag got kind of burnt up on that one. He let out a little chuckle as the small flame diminished.

"Oops." He said sarcastically. Once he landed, he stormed over to Laura and threw the body bag onto her shoulder. "You're up." He said, before walking away. Laura was slightly annoyed by this.

She turned towards the pit and started walking over to it. Betty, who had just landed after jumping through the fourth ring, ran over to Doug and handed him her team's body bag.

Doug turned and ran towards the rope, he grabbed it, and quickly swung across. As he swung, he threw the bag down to Mojo, who was standing there waiting for it. Doug didn't have time to let go of the rope and land, before he spun back towards the side he had jumped from. The rope swung back and slammed him right into a tree. He finally let go of the rope, before falling down into the pit below.

Laura had watched the scene unfold, surprised by it. She shook off the surprise, before grabbing her rope and swinging across the pit. Unlike Doug, she actually managed to let go of the rope and land on the opposite side. She was glad she had enough strength in her arms to hang onto the bag and the rope at the same time. She handed off the bag to Chester and Moxie, who were tied together, before turning her attention back to the pit.

She saw one of Doug's paws pop up, reaching for help. She ran over to it and grabbed him. She pulled him up out of the pit and onto the ground. The now torn up and messy Doug pulled her into a tight embrace as she did.

(Confessional -Doug)

Doug sat in front of the camera with torn clothes, and bite marks on him. Those snakes had really done a number on him.

He raised his paw to begin, but before he could, he fell forward out of his seat and down to the floor. His paw slowly raised back up into camera view, before quickly dropping down and disappearing once again.

(Confessional End)

Meanwhile, Mojo had started his swing across the monkey bars. That was something he could do blindfolded with one paw tied behind his back. So doing it with extra weight in his shoulders was going to be a breeze.

As he quickly made his way across, he looked over towards Chester and Moxie, who were struggling to keep themselves up.

"You ain't goin' ta beat Mojo, but he knows you can make it!" Mojo called over to the pair, as he continued to breeze on through. Chester and Moxie heard him, but didn't bother looking over at him, due to them being more concerned about not falling into the spikes.

They had the body bag thrown over their left and right shoulders respectively, so that it was pinned in between them so hopefully it wouldn't fall. Meanwhile, they used their untied hands to try and climb across. It was a whole lot harder than it looked.

Their strategy was they'd take turns swinging their arms across to the bars ahead of them. Moxie, and then Chester. Them trying to take turns doing that, while making sure they don't lose their squirming body bag, and don't fall in the spikes below them was very difficult.

They watched ahead as Mojo finally reached the end of his side, and dropped down to the ground with his team's body bag resting on his shoulder. He handed the bag off to Cindy, who had agreed to do the tightrope section. The bag was a bit heavy for her, so she honestly didn't know how she was supposed to walk across a tightrope over a pool of eel infested water while carrying it on her shoulders.

She stood there staring at it for several seconds, before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She needed to concentrate. She knew that. She slowly took her first step out onto the rope, and struggled to keep her balance.

Moxie and Chester finally reached the end of the monkey bars. They tossed the body bag over to the ground, before jumping over to it and falling on their faces. Carson grabbed the body bag, and headed towards the tightrope. He thought he was decent at keeping his balance, that's the only reason he offered to do this part of the challenge.

He stepped out onto the tightrope and started balancing his way across it. As he did, Carly watched with her heart racing as he slowly walked across.

Cindy had already almost lost her balance and fallen in the water twice already, and she wasn't even halfway across the rope yet. Her teammates were standing at the sidelines quietly rooting for her. They didn't want to distract her and cause her to lose her balance.

Carson had picked up his pace to try and catch up to her, but in doing so, he almost lost his balance and fell. Carly slightly gasped when he almost did.

"Be carful, Carson!" Carly called out, before quickly covering her mouth, realizing she may have just distracted. Carson quickly glanced in her direction, a small smile crossing his face as he gave her a slight nod in response.

Cindy started to grow more nervous than she already was, as Carson started slowly making his way past her.

Hearing Carly seemed to give Carson more confidence, and it calmed him down some. He was surprised he had done so well, at least up to that point. As he passed the halfway point, his speed increased.

Cindy started trying to pick up her speed the farther Carson got ahead of her. She knew her teammates were rooting for her, this was going to be a big step in proving that she wasn't someone to be overlooked.

As Carson neared the end of the tightrope, he could feel the weight of him, combined with whomever was in the body bag putting enough stress on the rope that it was breaking from underneath him. His eyes grew wide at the realization. He knew he needed to get to the other side.

He started moving as quick as he could to reach the other side. Once he did, his teammates realized that something was wrong.

Just as he felt the rope snap from underneath him, he tossed the body bagged mystery person over to the ground for his next teammate. The body bag landed on the ground, as he disappeared under the water.

"No!" Carly yelled, as Carson disappeared under the water. Several seconds passed, before he finally reemerged.

"I-*zzzz*-okay." Carson said, as he electrocuted.

(Confessional -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera, still feeling shocks running through his body.

"H-*zzzz*-hey, it could have *zzzz* been worse." Carson said, trying to shrug off the fact that he was just electrocuted by a pool full of eels.

(Confessional End)

Alexa grabbed the body bag and started dragging it around the large mass of scattered bear traps.

"I, like, totally don't like this!" Alexa said.

Cindy seeing what happened to Carson made her realize she just wanted this to be over with. She picked up her speed and finally reached the other side of the rope. Lucky for her, here didn't break like Carson's. As soon as she reached the other side, she handed off the body bag to Chelsea.

Chelsea was still way too mad about what Alexa had done to even care about complaining. She took the body bag, and headed straight through the bear traps.

Alexa was still dragging the body bag around the bear traps. She was trying her hardest not to set any of them off. Chelsea was on a mission. She wasn't taking it slow like Alexa was. And the fact that they were conveniently working the same challenge, made some really bad thoughts run through her mind.

Chelsea walked past Alexa carrying her body bag. She looked over at the lioness as she passed. Alexa looked over at her with a tired look on her face.

"This is, like, so hard!" She whined. Chelsea huffed, as she continued on her way. She figured there was no need to even waste time on her. She was going to end up screwing herself over.

After almost setting off one of the traps due to her not paying attention, Chelsea finally reached the other side of where all the traps were. She dropped the body bag on the ground, before walking away. Not saying a word as she did. Rachel didn't bother asking her what the problem was, as she grabbed the body bag and headed towards the wall. The squirming of whomever was in the bag was not going to be too kind to her getting over the wall.

Alexa continued to drag the body bag until she finally reached the opposite side. At one point, she accidentally did set off one of the bear traps. Lucky for her however, it didn't get her. Alexa fell back onto the ground once she finally made it to the other side.

"O...M...G! That was, like, ridiculous!" Alexa exclaimed.

Carly made her way over to the body bag and struggled to lift it up. Eventually she finally did. She started moving towards the wall, noticing that Rachel was already on her way up it.

Carly quickly started doing her best to climb. She was trying to climb as fast as she could so she could at least catch up to Rachel, but it was hard with all of the extra weight she was having to carry up with her.

Rachel looked back as she climbed, seeing that Carly was catching up to her. She did her best to try and speed up herself. She was almost to the top of the wall, she couldn't fall behind now.

Carly watched as Rachel finally reached the top of the wall. She started picking up her pace, not even realizing that she was losing her grip on the body bag. As Carly neared the top, she finally noticed she was getting ready to drop her team's body bag. She quickly grabbed it and tried throwing it back up onto her shoulder, almost losing her balance and falling in the process.

Once she repositioned the bag, she looked back up and saw Rachel was now over on the back side of the wall on her way down it. Carly got back to her quick climbing, finally reaching the top. She climbed over to the other side, and started quickly climbing down. Again, she almost slipped, but she was lucky enough to hang on.

Rachel looked up watching as Carly closed in her. She looked down and realized she wasn't too far away from the ground, so she decided to just drop down. As she was getting ready to, Carly finally caught up to her. She realized what she was getting ready to do, so she decided to do the same thing. Both females pushed themselves off of the wall and dropped down to the ground. All their teammates stood around and watched as they did. It was close, but Rachel ended up hitting the ground first. She landed and quickly crossed the finish line with her teams body bag.

Carly was mere seconds behind her. As she crossed, she dropped the body bag and dropped down to her knees trying to catch her breath. She was majorly disappointed by this.

"And with that, it looks like The Ghastly Shadows win!" Marionette exclaimed. The Ghastly Shadows cheered as he did. "Teams, you are now free to let out whomever's in your body bags." He continued. As he finished, both teams immediately went to freeing their victims.

The Charming Lights opened their bag revealing... Mark. He was tied up and had a piece of duck tape over his mouth.

"'Ere, let me get that for ya, buddy." Chester said, as he grabbed the tape and ripped it off of Mark's face.

"Ooooowwww! Ouchy! That really *Bleep* hurt!" Mark whined in pain. Chester nervously chuckled.

"Sorry about that." He said.

The Ghastly Shadows were a little more surprised at who was in their body bag. The person inside was... Fritz.

"Hey, aren't you Marionette's old assistant?" Rachel asked, as she pulled the duck tape off of his mouth.

"Unfortunately yes. Now will you please get me out of here?" Fritz asked. Rachel nodded, before her and her partners started helping him out of the body bag. Marionette chuckled as he watched.

"This challenge was very fun to watch." He said. Nightmare, who stood next to him, nodded in response.

(Confessional -Laura)

Laura sat in front of the camera staring down at the floor with a slightly annoyed look on her face. She was annoyed more so with herself that she wasn't able to pull her team together long enough to win this challenge.

"This loss... it means something. It means that I'm going to have to try even harder to get my team working together than I was before." Laura started. "This challenge could have been the proof we needed to show everyone that WE are the best team competing. Not The Ghastly Shadows. But they got the better of us, I'm not going to deny it. But this loss will not hold us down. I will make sure of it." She continued.

(Switch to -Baron)

Baron sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed, and an annoyed smirk on his face.

"And once again those losers proved that I would have been better off doing this stupid challenge by myself. Like they haven't already proven it enough." Baron started. "And the fact that Chelsea did nothing to make Betty look bad. *Huff* I knew that that chicken didn't care. We'll see just how much she cares, though." He continued, letting out a light chuckle as he did. "We'll see." He finished.

(Switch to -Alexa)

Alexa sat in front of the camera, once again drawing in her notebook. Several seconds passed, before she finally looked at the camera.

"Oh, so, like, we lost. And that's, like, totally a bummer. But hey! I think I'm almost finished with my team's cute uniforms! They are def' adorbs!" Alexa exclaimed happily.

(Switch to -Chester)

Chester sat in front of the camera, scratching the back of his neck. Several seconds of neck scratching later, he finally began.

"So... losin' sucks. I woulda enjoyed swingin' on tha monkey bars if I didn't have one of my hands tied behind my back, or had to carry a person on my shoulders. I love swingin' on monkey bars! They're great!" Chester exclaimed. "I just hope I don't get put in the bottom two again. That was horrible." He continued.

(Switch to -Moxie)

Moxie sat in front of the camera with her sad expression once again on her face.

"We did that monkey bars thing and almost fell into spikes, and we still lost. I seriously don't know how being here could get any worse." Moxie said in a depressed tone, as she shook her head.

(Switch to -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera still feeling slight shocks from earlier.

"That *zzz* sucks. But, hey, regardless of whether we *zzz* lost or not, I'm still proud of Carly. She did good." Carson started, a smile forming on his face as he did.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera with her paws covering her face, slowly shaking her head as she faced the floor.

"My team was counting on me... and I let them down." Carly started quietly. "I let Carson down. I was so close... and I still couldn't do it." She continued, still not looking up at the camera.

(Confessional End)

(At Bonfire Ceremony)

The Charming Lights all sat around the Bonfire Pit, most of whom annoyed by their loss. Baron was furious, though.

Alexa sat there doodling in her notepad, and the sound of the pen running across the paper as Alexa lightly hummed annoyed Baron even further. He tried to ignore it, but she just kept on, and on, and on. Eventually, Baron had heard enough.

He ripped Alexa's notepad out of her paws, and threw it into the fire.

"Noooo! My notebook!" Alexa exclaimed as she jumped up and tried to recover the now burning notebook. Carson and Laura quickly jumped up and stopped her from doing so.

As they held her back, everyone looked over at Baron, who had returned to his stump. The angry glare hadn't left his face.

"Wow! Things are definitely getting heated, Charming Lights!" Marionette exclaimed, as he stared at the group of arguing teammates.

"Yeah, blame him." Carson said, as he looked over at Baron. Baron huffed, as he looked away from his teammates.

"Well, that's nice to know! Now, if you'll all take your seats, I'll get things underway!" Marionette said. Laura and Carson led the now broken hearted Alexa back to her stump, before sitting down on their own. "Alright! First off, the rules! I have six breadsticks on this tray, but there of seven of you. If you don't receive a breadstick you must take that ever so embarrassing walk all the way down the Dock of Shame, where you will be given a free ride in the Catapult of Losers." He explained. "And since there obviously aren't going to be any questions, I'll begin. First breadstick of the night goes to someone I know all of you are going to be ecstatic about. Baron!" He exclaimed, as he tossed Baron the first breadstick. Baron huffed again as he caught it. His teammates were less than thrilled about that.

"Next up... Laura." Marionette called, as he tossed Laura a breadstick.

"Chester and Moxie, the two of you are also safe." Marionette said, before tossing the two competitors breadsticks. And that left three breadstickless competitors sitting there, Alexa, Carson, and Carly. As Alexa continued to sadly stare down at her pen, Carly and Carson looked over at each other.

"And... Carly." Marionette called, before tossing Carly a breadstick. "Carson, Alexa, one of you is about to be sent flying!" He exclaimed.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Carson continued to nervously stare over at Carly, as Alexa continued to sadly stare down at her gold pen.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Carson and Carly continued to stare at each other, as their nervousness got worse. Alexa still seemed too distraught over the loss of her notebook to even seemed worried.

Carson lightly shook his head, before he and Carly finally broke eye contact. He turned back towards Marionette, focusing most of his attention on the last breadstick that he currently held in his hand.

Alexa finally looked up herself. She looked over at Carson, before turning her attention to Marionette.

"And the final breadstick of the night goes to..." Marionette started, before stopping as he slowly moved the final breadstick back and forth between the two breadstickless competitors.

Carson had to take a somewhat deep breath to try and relax himself. Carly did too, even though she wasn't even in the bottom two.

Alexa finally broke her attention away from Marionette, and stared back towards the fire, where her notebook and all of her work on her team's custom uniforms was currently being burned to ashes.

"Hmmmm..." Marionette hummed, as he slowed the breadstick to a stop. He stared ahead at the two competitors with a large grin on his face.

As Marionette stood there letting the tension build as much as he possibly could, Alexa finally looked back towards him. Carson and Carly still sat nervously waiting to here him announce who was going home.

"... Carson." Marionette finally called, before tossing Carson the breadstick. After he caught it, he closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. Carly was just as relieved as he was. Maybe even more so. "Alexa, you're out." Marionette continued, as he looked back over at the lioness.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

"Like, that is such a bummer." Alexa said, as she looked down towards the ground.

"It is. I enjoyed hangin' out with ya'. I don't think Chelsea's goin' to like this one." Chester said, not even realizing what he had just said.

"Why would Chelsea care?" Laura asked. Chester finally realized what he had just done.

"Oh, I-uh..." Chester stuttered trying to think of something to tell them. Several seconds passed, before Baron finally spoke up.

"She cares because him and Alexa have been working with her behind all of our backs." He said, surprising his teammates. Chester's eyes grew wide.

"Baron! Be quiet! They weren't supposed to know that!" Alexa exclaimed. Chester facepalmed as she did.

"Wait. So you and Alexa have been working with Chelsea?" Laura asked in disbelief, looking over at Chester.

"Well, I mean... not so much workin' with her... as helping her. I guess." Chester replied, growing more and more nervous as his remaining teammates continued to stare at him.

Marionette stood there with a large grin on his face. He and Nightmare were enjoying this.

"Man, I'd really love it if we had some popcorn right now." He said. Nightmare nodded.

"Uh, hum". He replied.

"I can't believe this. Chester, we stood up for you!" Carson said, he was mad about this. Chester looked down.

"Guess everything isn't as it seems." Laura said, getting Carson to look over at her.

"I'm, like, going to go." Alexa said. Her former teammates turned their glares from Chester to her. Without saying another word, Alexa turned and walked towards the dock, leaving Chester to deal with his angry teammates.

"Aww man, I'm going to miss the best part!" Marionette exclaimed, knowing he had to follow Alexa. Nightmare chuckled.

"But I'm not." He said. Marionette gave him an annoyed look, before hurriedly heading towards the dock.

(At The Dock)

Alexa had reached the end of the dock. She stood there staring at the catapult, not seeing Marionette closing in behind her.

Without a warning, he ran up and pushed her into the basket. Before she could do anything, Marionette pulled the lever and launched her into the horizon.

"AHHHHH!" Alexa yelled, as she flew into the distance. Marionette watched until she twinkled into a star sky. After words, he turned around to face the camera.

"And after another loss for The Charming Lights, what'll happen next?" Marionette asked. "Will Carson and Laura ever be able to get on the same page on their hunt to find who framed Ray? Will Doug and Rachel's attempts to cheer Moxie up keep failing, or will they ever get her to crack a smile again? And will we found out which competitor made bank and found the invincibility statuette due to Alexa's very dimwitted mistake?" He continued. "Find out all of these answers and more, next time on Total... Drama... Fazbear... Returns!" He finished, before quickly running back towards the bonfire pit.

* * *

And that's it for chapter 11! Can't believe that we're already almost halfway through the season already! Just doesn't seem like it's been that long since it started.

Again, due to the website and its ridiculous, seemingly never ending problems, the vote was way under average as far as usual votes. Luckily, there were at least three people who saw the chapter and were able to vote.

Also, if you didn't see it last week, the poll on my profile page is still open. Which twelve Total Drama Fazbear Originals do you think deserve another chance at the prize money? Vote! It may or may not end up being important.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you all next week!


	13. Fazbear Kitchen Nightmares

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Returns, our two teams were put in a relay race, where they had to rely on each others teamwork if they wanted to win the challenge. And they both somehow managed to pull it off. Shocker. Seriously." Marionette started. "Things continued to get heated between Charming Lights members Laura and Carson, as Laura's investigation led to the interrogation of Ghastly Shadows member Mojo, which Carson didn't like too much. And as one mystery got heated, another one continued to grow more curious as Cindy continued to try and figure out what beef Baron and Betty currently have with one another. Oh, and Rachel and Doug continued to try and pull Moxie out of the depressed slump she's been in. It didn't work out like they hoped, to no surprise of my own." He continued. "But, in the end, after both team's successfully managed to jump through flaming hoops, rope swing over a pit of snakes, which Doug fell into and walked away with only minor injuries, get over the vicious task of climbing a set of monkey bars without falling into the spikes directly below, which Moxie and Chester almost managed to do, cross over a tight rope above a pool full of electric eels, which ended in Carson taking a swim for the team, and cross through a field full of set bear traps, it was a neck and neck tie as Carly and Rachel raced over the wall blocking their team's from victory. But in the end, after Rachel successfully managed to cross the finish line and deliver The Ghastly Shadow's Mark filled body bag across the finish line first, it was The Charming Lights sent to the Bonfire Ceremony where not only were secrets revealed, but Alexa was finally sent packing after lasting a lot longer than I honestly thought she would." He finished.

"With Chelsea's secret out, what'll happen this week?" Marionette asked. "Find out right now on another exciting edition of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"RETURNS!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Chester had been wandering around camp alone. After his teammates found out about his deal with Chelsea, they read him the riot act. He felt like they pretty much disowned him as a teammate. None of them had really spoken to him since then.

After seemingly being excommunicated from his team, he was now worried about how Chelsea was going to react about the news. She was already mad about Alexa losing her the invincibility statuette, so he figured this was just going to be something that made her even madder.

Chester's aimless wandering continued, until he saw Chelsea in the distance. She was exiting the females bathroom, and was on her way back to The Ghastly Shadow's cabin. Chester stopped and stared at her, his heart rate picking up. He was growing more and more nervous about telling her what happened. He had already let his own teammates down, he didn't want to let her down too.

After several seconds of deep thought, he finally sighed deeply. He clenched his fists, deciding that regardless of how mad Chelsea got at him, he needed to do this. He looked at it like ripping a bandaid off. He just wanted to get it over with.

"Hey, Chelsea. I need ta talk to you." Chester said, getting the chicken to stop and turn around.

"What? I have something to do." She said.

"Well, uh-you see..." Chester started, trying to force himself to tell her what had happened. Chelsea stood there growing impatient the longer it took him.

"Spit it out already. What?" She said curiously.

"Well, uh-do you know how Alexa was eliminated the other night?" Chester asked.

"Yes, I do. Nothing I could do about it. She did that to herself." Chelsea replied, not even sounding like she even kind of cared.

"That kinda ain't all that happened." Chester said. This made Chelsea grow curious.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Um... I may have kinda let it slip that me n' Chelsea had been helping you." Chester replied nervously. Chelsea's eyes grew wide.

"You did what?!" She exclaimed.

"It was an accident! I swear! I-I tried to play it off, but Baron... he told everyone that it was the truth!" Cheater exclaimed. This made Chelsea's eyes grow even more wide. She was trying to help Baron eliminate Betty, and he stabs her in the back?

"That little snake." Chelsea muttered angrily. This confused Chester.

"What?" He said curiously. Chelsea shook her head.

"Don't worry about it." She replied. She stood there angrily trying to process what she had just found out. She knew Chester was partly to blame for the ordeal, but Baron went out of his way to make sure her plan was ruined. That's what really angered her.

"Chelsea, I dunno know if I can do this helpin' you thing anymore. My team's pretty mad at me...n' I didn't want that." Chester said, finally once again getting Chelsea's attention.

"Wait, so what you're saying is you're breaking our deal?" She asked. Chester stood there, seriously contemplating everything that was going on.

"I don't want to. I's still really hopin' ta take you out for dinner or somethin', n' I don't want to put'a strain on our relationship." Chester said. Chelsea was too annoyed to even feel disgusted by that.

"So what are you saying then, Chester? You're either with me, or you're not. I don't have time for games." Chelsea said. Chester stood there growing more and more nervous, as Chelsea stared him down, waiting for an answer. He wanted to be on her good side. She was still the prettiest girl that had ever wanted anything to do with him, and like he had told her, he was hoping she would still change her mine about going out with him. But at the same time, he also didn't want to keep letting his team down. He knew they were all mad at him, and realized that he was now more at risk than before of being eliminated if they lost another challenge. He didn't want that either.

"Can I think about it at least?" Chester asked. Chelsea sighed loudly.

"No. No thinking. I want an answer from you right now." She replied. Chester bit his bottom lip, trying his hardest to decide what he should do.

"Uhhh..." He started, as he thought. He wanted to make the right decision here. He really did.

"I don't have all day, Chester. Now give me an answer." Chelsea said, growing very impatient with the contemplating chimp.

"I-I'm sorry, Chelsea. But I can't help you anymore. My teams gotta be my main concern if I'm goin' to make sure I don't get voted off. N' seein' how they're already mad at me, I gotta get back on their good side." Chester said. He kind of surprised Chelsea with his response. "But I'm hopin' that doesn't mess things up between you n' me. I still think you're'a very pretty gal." He continued, his flirtatious voice returning. Chelsea tried her best not to visibly cringe at this. She shook her head.

"I see. Well good luck to you. I hope you manage to get back on your team's good side." Chelsea said. She wasn't mad about Chester's decision. Not even a little. Chester was somewhat confused about her response.

"So... you aren't mad at me, or nothin'?" He asked. Chelsea shook her head.

"Nope." She replied. Chester stood there staring at her for several seconds, before a relived smile formed on her face.

"Well that's'a relief! I thought you were goin' to hate me or somethin'." He admitted.

"Hate you? No..." Chelsea said, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Well that's fantastic!" Chester exclaimed. "I'm goin' to go n' try to find my teammates so I can apologize to them! I'll see ya around!" He continued, before running off, leaving Chelsea alone. She huffed as she watched him, before continuing on her way to The Ghastly Shadows cabin.

(Confessional -Chester)

Chester sat in front of the camera slightly confused, but also relived. Confused as to what had happened between Chelsea and Baron that he didn't know about, but relived with how little Chelsea actually yelled at him about letting their deal slip to his teammates.

"Now-uh, I don't know what's goin' on with Chelsea n' Baron, but I'm glad she's more mad at him than she is me." Chester started, before giving a single nod. "I's actually pretty worried that she was goin' to yell at me like my Momma did the time my buddy Chip n' I shot fireworks off in the house. The explosion was sweet! The fire damage wasn't. For'a whole two months the livin' room wall was garbage bags n' cork board." He continued. "But still, better Baron than me. N' I really hated havin' to cut ties with Chelsea n' all. But I can't risk stayin' on my team's bad side. So I'm really goin' to have to try hard to make it up to them. I don't know what i'm goin' to have to do, but i'll think of somethin'." He finished.

(Switch to -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat angrily in front of the camera. She had her phone clenched in her hand, but she was far too mad to take selfies at that moment.

"Baron, that little weasel! He blackmails me, and I go out of MY way to help him, and he rats me out?!" Chelsea exclaimed in disbelief. "I'm not even mad about Alexa getting eliminated, or Chester blabbing his big mouth. Having those idiots agree to work for me was like tricking Beavis and Butt-Head. It was useless." She continued. "Forget about Betty, I'm taking out the wolf. He's going to regret stabbing me in the back." She finished in a very threatening tone.

(Confessional End)

(With Rachel, Doug, and Moxie)

Rachel and Doug had woken up bright and early and once again connived Moxie to join them. This time on a nature walk through the forest. Moxie still wasn't too enthused with it, but she joined them anyway.

"So, this is nice, isn't it?" Rachel asked with a smile, as the group walked through the forest.

"I guess." Moxie replied. She was quiet, and still didn't sound happy. Rachel looked over at Doug, who looked just as disappointed as she did.

Almost a minute of silence passed as Rachel tried to think of anything that might cheer Moxie up. Finally she cleared her throat.

"So, Moxie, do you like flowers? I've seen a few flower bushes out this way if you wanted to see them." Rachel suggested. Moxie sighed.

"Bonnet likes flowers. Her favorites are azalea." She said.

"Those are pretty flowers. Those are actually my cousin, Luca's favorite flower, too." Rachel said. "But I haven't seen those here. I did see some dandelions, though." She continued. "Those are cute, right?" She said curiously. Doug smiled and nodded along with her, hoping just as much as Rachel to get some kind of positive reaction from Moxie.

"Yeah... I guess." Moxie replied. Again, not sounding too enthused. Rachel tried to make sure her smile stayed on her face, even though this wasn't going how her and Doug had hoped.

"O-okay. Come on, I remember seeing them over this way." Rachel said, straying from the trail, as she led Doug and Moxie towards where she had seen the dandelions at.

The spot where she had saw them wasn't too far off the actual trail. So they weren't walking long before they reached them. A small smile formed on Doug's face when they did.

"And here they are! Just as nice to look at as I remember." Rachel said. Moxie stared at them in silence with the same expression on her face as before.

"So... what do you think?" Rachel asked.

"They're alright." Moxie replied. It was very obvious to both Doug and Rachel that she was getting as much enjoyment out of the dandelions as she got out of swimming in the lake, and going on a nature walk. They looked over at each other, again disappointed by Moxie's lack of enthusiasm. "Can we go back to camp now?" She asked, again sounding uninterested. Rachel sighed, before nodding, again trying to maintain as much of her happy tone as she possibly could.

"Yeah, sure thing, Moxie." She replied. Moxie gave her a almost unnoticeable single nod, before turning and heading back towards the trail. Doug and Rachel stared at the dandelions in disappointment for several seconds, before turning and following behind.

(Confessional -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera, disappointed by yet another failed attempt at cheering Moxie up.

"I was really hoping that nature walk would work. I loved going on those when I was upset. They always made me feel a lot better. But I guess Moxie didn't feel the same." Rachel started, before looking down. "But, just because that didn't work, it doesn't mean I'm giving up yet. And in sure Doug feels the same way. It just means we have to try harder. Because I'm not giving up on Moxie. She needs friends, and that's exactly what Doug and I are going to be." She continued, again sounding more determined than before.

(Switch to -Doug)

Doug sat in front of the camera, with the same disappointed expression on his face that Rachel had.

He shook his head, before looking down towards the floor. He stared at it for several seconds, before looking back up at the camera. His disappointed expression being replaced by one showing signs of an idea popping into his head.

He pointed a finger up towards the ceiling, signaling that he did indeed have an idea. He nodded, as a smile formed on his face. He and Rachel were going to pull Moxie out of her slump. And he knew it.

(Switch to -Moxie)

Moxie sat in front of the camera with the same sad, depressed expression on her face that had been there since Bonnet left. She sighed before saying anything.

"Bonnet was the one that liked nature walks..." Moxie said sadly, before looking down.

(Confessional End)

(With Baron, Betty, and Cindy)

Baron had once again been trailing Betty through the woods. He knew that now without Chelsea's help, he was going to have to find his own way to get rid of Betty.

His team had turned all of their attention towards Chester after Baron helped blow his cover about Chelsea. Not like he cared before, but it was somewhat of a breath of fresh air not having his teammates watching him all the time now.

Now that his teammates were off of his back, he could focus on finding the statuette, and getting Betty eliminated. He just hoped Chester stuck around long enough for that to happen.

Betty hadn't turned around and noticed him sneaking around behind her. So he figured she didn't even know he was there. Like usual. But what Baron didn't know was as he watched Betty, Cindy trailed behind him, watching him. She was still on a mission to find out why he had been stalking Betty the way he had.

Betty continued to wander through the woods for several minutes, before stopping. Baron quickly stepped behind a tree to avoid being seen. Cindy, who had almost been seen by Baron, had to jump into a nearby bush, just nearly avoiding being seen.

Baron peaked around the tree to see what Betty was doing, he saw her struggling to climb one of the trees. He rolled his eyes realizing exactly where this was going. As much as he enjoyed seeing Betty fail at something, he realized he was just wasting his time. He huffed before sneaking back the direction they had come from, heading back towards camp.

Cindy peaked out of the bush she was hiding in as he walked past. Betty was too out of sight for her to be able to see what she was doing from the bush. She waited until Baron was out of sight, before climbing out of the bush and sneaking closer to the rabbit to get a better view.

Once she was behind the tree Baron had previously been hiding behind, she carefully peaked around the corner to see what Betty was up to. She was a little surprised when she saw what it was. Betty had successfully managed to reach the first branch of the tree she had been climbing up. She climbed up to the branch above it, before positioning herself in a sitting position. Cindy watched as she crossed her legs, and started meditating. She was confused, yet intrigued at the same time.

Cindy had never seen anything like it before. For starters, meditating was something she didn't know Betty was even in to. But on top of that, the fact that she felt the need to climb a tree to do it was even more out there.

Cindy didn't know how long Betty planned on doing that. But what she did know was that she was going to stay and watch until she finished. She didn't want to risk leaving and missing something interesting. This was going to definitely go far when it comes to the information she was gathering on all of the renaming competitors.

(Confessional -Baron)

Baron sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed, looking off in another direction. He huffed, before finally looking towards it.

"I'm wasting my time trying to her ideas about eliminating Betty by following her around. It's been useless. It hasn't helped me any. So, it's time to get rough. If I want her gone, I'm going to have to destroy her." Baron started, before once again looking away from the camera. "She's more useless than these other losers that are in MY way of getting that money. She WILL go down. She's not better than me, and I'll prove it to her." He continued, a serious glare growing on his face as he did.

(Switch to -Cindy)

Cindy sat in front of the camera trying to figure out what she had just seen.

"Now... I don't really know why Betty had to climb a tree to meditate. But I'm honestly curious about it." Cindy started. "And Baron storming off was new too. He's been somewhat persistent as far as keeping watch of Betty. So I don't know why he all of the sudden changed his mind about it." She continued. "Guess it just means my quest to find out the problem is between the two of them continues." She finished, before shrugging.

(Switch to -Betty)

Betty sat in front of the camera with a huge grin on her face.

"Meditation is a hobby I picked up from my pal, Ronaldo! I've been wanting to try it in a tree for a long time! But I was never able to actually get up a tree that felt right!" Betty exclaimed. "Until today! And it was totally worth it! Although, I did feel like I was being watched. It was so weird!" She continued, before slightly twitching, as her fur spiked up, and her grin was replaced by a scowl. "I bet it was Baron. That scumbag just doesn't know when to stop. I'm going to make him regret the day he decided to cross me. Oh, and he's going to regret it." She finished, as she glared at the camera.

(Confessional End)

(With Carson and Carly)

Carson and Carly were once again sitting on the dock, staring out into the distance of the lake. They sat in silence, even though they didn't want to be.

They had heard very little from Laura over the past day and half since their disagreement about questioning Mojo. They also hadn't bothered to talk to Chester after finding out that he had been working with Chelsea. They were still shocked about that.

"A-are you... okay?" Carly asked quietly, finally breaking the silence. Carson looked over at her, staring at her for several seconds before giving her a single nod.

"Yeah, I'm good." He replied, before once again staring ahead.

"Are you sure? You-you seemed really upset about Chester." Carly said. Carson continued to stare ahead for several seconds, before sighing.

"I don't know why Chester did what he did. Maybe he had a reason. Who knows." Carson started, before looking back at her. "But finding out that he has been helping Chelsea behind our backs, after we stuck up for him with Laura. It... really irritates me, ya know?" He continued, before once again looking down. He liked Chester. He really did. He just wants to know what he was thinking with helping someone on the other team. Carly stared at him for several seconds, a small, sympathetic look taking over her face as she did.

She was confused about Chester, too. But she didn't seem to be as bothered by it as Carson was. Sure, she wasn't thrilled about what he had done. But still.

"I don't like what he did either. But, like you said, I'm sure there was a reason he did it. There has to be." Carly started. Carson looked back towards her, and the two stared at each other in silence for several seconds, before she continued. "He did what he did, and we know now. We can't change it. The only thing we can do is get over it." She said. Carson stared at her in silence, trying to process what she had just said.

"Yeah-yeah, I guess you're right." He finally said, as he scooted his hand over, placing it on her paw. Carly looked down when she felt it, a bright blush formed on her face when she saw it. "I don't want to be mad. There's something more important to me right now than that." He continued, staring directly at the blushing cat as he did. Carly looked back up at him, before quickly looking away in embarrassment.

"Hey! Mojo doesn't appreciate bein' dragged like this!" They heard Mojo exclaim, breaking them away from their moment. Carson turned around to see what was up, and saw Laura dragging Mojo towards the dock by his paw. Both Carson and Carly climbed up and made their way over to them.

"Laura, what are you doing?" Carson asked. Laura let Mojo go, before replying.

"I've been thinking it over, and I want you two to know that I'm not the bad guy you think I am." She replied. "I wanted to apologize to Mojo in front of you guys. So, here goes." She continued, before turning to face the previously mentioned Pitbull. "Mojo, I apologize for my actions and accusations against you the other day. I meant no personal harm against you, and went a little overboard while trying to solve my case. I'm sorry, and I promise you, it won't happen again." She apologized. Mojo, Carson, and Carly all stood there surprised by this. They all remained silent for several seconds, before Mojo spoke up.

"Uh... Mojo forgives you, Laura." He replied. Laura gave him a nod in response.

"Thank you, Mojo. It means a lot." She said. "You may leave now." She continued. Mojo looked over at Carson and Carly, before looking back at Laura and nodding. He nodded, before taking off back towards the cabins. After he ran off, Laura looked back at her two teammates. They continued to stand in silence.

(Air Horn Blows)

"All competitors meet me in the dining hall for today's challenge!" Marionette's exclaimed over the intercom. Once he finished, Laura once again looked over at Carson and Carly.

"So, are we okay now?" Laura asked. Carson and Carly looked at each other, before turning their attention back to her.

"Yeah, we are. But this accusing people thing really needs to stop." Carson said. Laura sighed.

"Carson, I know you don't approve of my methods. But they do work. You just have to give them time to." She said. Carson didn't give her a response.

"Look, we'll talk about this later. For now, though, we have a challenge to get to." He said. Laura nodded. Carson and Carly took that as their leave and headed towards the dining hall, leaving Laura standing there with her thoughts. She sighed, before following behind.

(Confessional -Laura)

Laura sat in front of the camera with her arms crossed, and a serious expression on her face.

"Look, I know I said I was going to do what I had to do to solve this crime, regardless of whether feelings got hurt, or not. But, Carson and Carly turning on me is the last thing I need right now. After finding out that Chester betrayed us, and with Moxie going through what she has, along with the way Baron acts, losing the last two prominent teammates I have is something I need to avoid. So if apologizing to Mojo is something they think is necessary to get us back on the same page, it's what I was going to do." Laura said, before nodding.

(Switch to -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera slightly annoyed by the fact that Laura once again interrupted he and Carly.

"Look, I'm glad Laura decided to apologize to Mojo, even though it did seem a little forced, if I'm being completely honest. But the interrupting Carly and I thing needs to stop!" Carson started. "I mean, come on, every time it seems something good is going to happen, here comes Laura to interrupt the moment. It's like, she can sense when Carly and I are having a moment, and decides to interrupt as right then and there." He continued. "It's annoying as heck." He finished.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera, her cheeks still burning bright red from what had happened.

"I-I...um. I was just trying to make h-him stop worrying about Chester." Carly started, trying to avoid looking into the camera. "I'm g-glad it worked." She continued, before biting her bottom lip.

(Switch to -Mojo)

Mojo sat in front of the camera somewhat confused as to what had just happened.

"Now, Mojo's never been one to get his feelings hurt. And I didn't, Laura accusing me of committing a crime made me mad. So her apologizing for it was probably the weirdest thing that's ever happened to Mojo!" Mojo exclaimed. "But Mojo ain't one to hold grudges. So, I forgave her. No biggie." He continued.

(Confessional End)

(In The Dining Hall)

Laura was the last to arrive to the dining hall. Her teammates looked in her direction as she walked through the door. She replied with a single nod, before approaching The Charming Lights table and joining them. No one said a word as she sat down.

Once everyone had arrived, Marionette and Nightmare walked out of the kitchen.

"Goooooood morning, Chefs!" Marionette exclaimed, confusing everyone.

"Chefs?" Rachel said curiously.

"Yep! Today we're going to find out which team would be better suited for getting into the business of working at a restaurant if their dreams of winning one million dollars fails like its very clearly going to for eleven of you!" Marionette exclaimed.

"That doesn't sound too bad at all." Cindy said. Marionette chuckled.

"So naive." He said, confusing Cindy. "Today's challenge will be split up into two parts. Part one: designing your side of the dining hall to feel more... restaurant-y. And part two: cooking a three-course meal in hopes of not only getting wooing from the two people that will be taste testing your meals, but also getting approval from the Total Drama Classic competitor that's here to... help out, if you will." He continued. Murmuring started between the competitors, as they waited for Marionette to announce the guest for today's challenge. "So, without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, Chef Chica!" He exclaimed as he motioned towards the doors to the kitchen. Everyone turned their attention in that direction, as Chica came walking out of the kitchen in the usual chef-garb. A white, button up jacket, with "Chica" stitched onto it in cursive, red letters, and a pair of black pants. No hat to be found.

Chica walked over, and stopped next to Marionette, as she looked over the group of competitors in front of her.

"Chica here owns her own restaurant. So I figured it was only appropriate to bring her in and teach you chumps a lesson in cooking." Marionette said. "Oh, and just to be forewarned, she takes her job very, VERY seriously. So... I'd recommend you guys do that too." He continued. Everyone stood in silence, waiting for Chica to say something.

(Confessional -Laura)

Laura sat with her arms crossed, slowly nodding her head.

"Cooking. That's not going to be hard. The only thing we really have to worry about doing is making sure we cook a good enough meal to impress Chica, a professional chef..." Laura started, before stopping when she realized just how difficult the challenge in front of them was going to be. "Okay, it may not be super easy. But, as long as my team can hold it together I know it'll be doable." She continued, confidently.

(Switch to -Moxie)

Moxie sat in front of the camera with her depressed look remaining on her face.

"Bonnet and I loved to cook. We always made cookies in the shape of little rabbits. They were adorable." Moxie said sadly, reminiscing about her and Bonnet's past. She sighed as she did.

(Switch to -Mojo)

"Mojo ain't usually a cooker. But! He does know how to whip up some pretty healthy meals when need be." Mojo started, before nodding at the camera. "With my healthy dishes, ain't no way my team's losin' this one! We got this one in...tha...bag!" He continued. His confidence was seeping out of him at this point.

(Switch to -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera with a somewhat small smile on her face.

"This challenge may not be too difficult. I spent a lot of time in the kitchen with my Nanna when I was younger. She taught me a lot of what she knows. So cooking isn't really a problem to me." Rachel started. "Hey, maybe I can even help my team win this one, and make it two good wins in a row." She continued.

(Confessional End)

The silence continued for almost a minute, before Chica finally began.

"I'm generally curious what all of you are capable of. Training young men and women how to be the best they can possibly be in the kitchen is something I strive on. And as Nester just said, I take my job VERY seriously." Chica said. Marionette looked annoyed by her usage of his real name. There was silence for several seconds, before Chester raised a hand.

"Who's Nester?" He asked. Chica blinked a couple of times, not looking too amused with the question that had nothing to do with what she was actually there to help with.

"I can tell you!" Mark exclaimed, as he kicked the doors to the dining hall open. Everyone stared at him as he walked towards them. "Uhhhhhh... that good sir right'a there is!" He continue with a proud look on his face, as he pointed towards Marionette. There was silence for several seconds, before everyone broke out into laughter. Marionette glared at Mark, who's smile remained on his face.

"I don't see why you're all laughing. It's not like you didn't already know my name." Marionette said, in a now agitated voice.

"I know! But it's just wayyyy more funny when someone actually refers to you as it in a sentence!" Cindy exclaimed through laughter. Marionette grumbled something to himself afterwards.

"Moving on..." Marionette started, his voice filled with annoyance. "Each team will be given two hours to redesign your half of the dining hall and to prepare a three course meal consisting of: an appetizer, a main course, and a desert." He continued.

"What are we supposed to redesign the dining hall with?" Rachel asked. A smirk proceeded to grow on Marionette's face.

"There is a shed out behind the building a little further off into the woods. The shed is full of restaurant-y decor. Teams will take turns going and getting whatever they feel necessary to design their restaurant. However, even though whichever team goes first will clearly get the nicer decor, the other team will have first dibs to the items that have been left out in the kitchen for the challenge." He explained.

"So... what you're saying is no matter what happens, both teams are going to get screwed over in one part of the challenge?" Baron asked, clearly unamused. Marionette nodded.

"Yep! Seems like it!" He replied.

"That's a bit... ridiculous, don't you think?" Carson asked.

"Nope! Not even a little!" Marionette replied. "Now, since I'm such a nice guy, and all, I am leaving it up to you guys to decide which team will be starting where." He continued. All the competitors looked around at each other as he did. "And just know, the way you design your restaurant matters just as much as how the food tastes. So neither challenge is less important than the other." He finished.

After he finished, the two teams went to discussing which position they think would be better to start off at. It seemed half and half on The Ghastly Shadows, but things were a little more complicated with The Charming Lights.

For The Ghastly Shadows, Rachel, Mojo, Doug, seemed to think that that food was more important than the presentation of the dining area. While Betty and Cindy thought otherwise. Chelsea... she didn't care too much.

And for The Charming Lights, Carson and Carly agreed that the food was more important, Chester didn't really seem like he knew which one would have been most important, Baron didn't seem like he cared either way, they didn't get a clear response from Moxie, and Laura was taking both parts of the challenge seriously.

After several more minutes of discussion between the two teams, Marionette finally called time up.

"Alright teams, lets hear what each of you has decided." Marionette said as he looked around at the two teams. Both teams looked over at each other, waiting for the other to go. When neither did, Marionette rolled his eyes.

"Okay, how about this, on the count of three, one member from each team announce what your team has decided to do." Marionette said. The competitors nodded. "Okay, good. Three... Two... One." He continued.

"Cooking! (Decorating!)" Laura and Betty said in unison, both looking over at each other as they did.

"Bummer. I'm actually pretty disappointed. I had a tie breaker challenge in store just in case you both chose the same thing. *Sigh* Nightmare, looks like we won't be needing the chainsaw after all." Marionette said, looking over at Nightmare, who had reemerged from the kitchen holding a chainsaw.

"Man! You kids know how to ruin the fun!" Nightmare exclaimed, before heading back into the kitchen. The competitors stood around surprised, and relived by this.

"Now! Lets get this challenge started!" Marionette exclaimed, once again getting everyone to look at him. "When the timer starts, you have one hour to complete the first part of your challenge. After the timer runs out, you will swap places where your second hour will begin. Once the second timer runs out, each team must present the meal they cooked to the person who they are given to serve. Each team will be judged by a point system. One for the design of their dining area, and one for the meal the provide. Whichever team has the most points at the end of the challenge wins!" He explained. "So... if there are no questions. The timer starts...NOW!" He exclaimed. As he did, The Charming Lights practically trampled over each other to get into the kitchen, while The Ghastly Shadows took off out of the dining hall towards the shed that Marionette had been talking about.

Marionette, Nightmare, Mark, and Chica were left standing there as the smoke cleared. Several seconds of silence passed, before Chica looked over at Marionette.

"What were you going to do with that chainsaw?" She asked. A grin grew on Marionette's face as he looked over at her.

"Oh, nothing." He replied. Chica could very easily tell that he had something dangerous, and probably harmful planned for it.

(With The Ghastly Shadows)

The Ghastly Shadows had run around the back the dining hall, before heading into the woods. They didn't have to run far before they found the shed Marionette had been talking about.

Rachel made it to the shed first. She started trying to pull the door open, but it was jammed. Mojo stepped in and managed to open in, almost ripping it off the shed in the process.

Once they finally got it opened, Rachel peaked inside. She was surprised as just how much stuff was actually jammed in there. She slowly stepped inside, looking around as she did. There were tables, chairs, stacked up boxes, framed pictures, old lamps, fake plants, stone statues... of Marionette in different poses. There were plenty of things in there that they could use to design their restaurant.

"Okay, first things first, Mojo, Doug, can you two get that table out of here?" Rachel asked, looking back towards the only two males that were left on her team. They nodded, as they made their way towards the table. There were some boxes stacked on top of it, and chairs stacked around it, so they needed to move that stuff out of the way before they could even get it.

"Ohhhh, what about this?" Betty asked, as she grabbed one of the fake plants that was in a plastic pot in the shape of a cowboy boot. Rachel looked over at her, observing the plant.

"Uh... maybe." She replied. "Cindy, Chelsea, you two dig around with Betty and see if you can find anything that you think could be useful." She continued, looking towards her remaining two partners. Cindy nodded and immediately got to work. But Chelsea, she stood there snapping selfies of herself. This slightly annoyed Rachel. "Hey, Chelsea. Did you hear what I said?" She asked. Chelsea waved her off.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. Give me a second." She replied. Rachel growled in annoyance, but realized she didn't have time to waste, standing there arguing with her about it.

Mojo and Doug had finally finished clearing off the table Rachel wanted. Once it was bare of boxes and chairs, they lifted it up, and started carrying it towards the door of the shed. As they carried it out, everyone else continued going through everything else.

Rachel didn't want to leave anything good behind. She knew it was kind of a jerky move to do to the other team. But considering this is a competition, and they were going to get left scraps in the kitchen, she wasn't too bothered by it.

(With The Charming Lights)

The Charming Lights had gathered in the kitchen and were going through the ingredients they were given to work with. Pretty basic stuff: flour, eggs, vinegar, fish, assorted meats and poultry, salt, lettuce, a few different flavors of frosting, and a few more odds and ends items. So it was more than they thought they would get. But what Marionette and Nightmare had neglected to tell them, was that stuff was a mixture of stuff that had been sitting in the pantry for awhile, and a box of random things Mark had picked up from who knows where.

"So... we're supposed to make a three course meal with this stuff?" Baron asked, as he looked over the food with the others. Laura nodded.

"Yes. And it shouldn't be too hard to do." She replied.

"So... what's'a three course meal? Is that some kinda fancy wordin' for dinner or somethin'?" Chester asked. Laura shook her head.

"No. It's an appetizer, the main course, and a desert. Marionette explained this when we were out there." She replied.

"What's an appetizer?" Chester asked.

"It's like a soup or a salad. Something you would eat before the mean course to stimulate your appetite." Laura replied. Chester nodded.

"Okay, so do you have any ideas?" Carson asked. Laura stood there thinking about it for several seconds, once again observing what they were given to work with.

"Our appetizer can be a salad. It's simple, but if done right, it can be effective." Laura replied. Carson nodded.

"Okay. I think I can make an okay salad. So I'll start working on chopping the lettuce." He said. Laura nodded.

"Okay. Now, the main course is obviously going to be the most important part of the meal. So we have to do something good, and creative." She said.

"Or we can just take some of that meat and make hamburgers out of it or something." Baron said, as he stood back his arms crossed. He obviously wasn't putting too much thought into it. Laura shook her head.

"If we want to win, we have to be creative here." She said.

"Okay, then what brilliant ideas do you have for something 'creative'?" Baron asked. Laura once again went back to thinking, as she stared at the ingredients in front of her.

"I know what we can make for dessert." Moxie finally spoke up.

"Okay, what's your suggestion?" Laura asked.

"B-Bonnet and I make cookies together all the time. We have all the ingredients... I can make some of those." Moxie replied. Laura nodded.

"Okay. I like it." She said.

"Wait, wait, wait. How is it that cookies and salad are 'creative', but hamburgers aren't?" Baron asked. Laura sighed.

"Baron, will you just-" She started to reply, but was interrupted.

"Maybe we should listen to him, y'all." Chester spoke up, getting everyone to look at him. "I mean, we don't have many other ideas, and at least it's somethin'." He continued.

(Confessional -Chester)

Chester sat in front of the camera for several seconds, before shrugging.

"Hey, I figure if I'm goin' to get my team to trust me again, I may as well start with Baron." Chester said.

(Confessional End)

(With The Ghastly Shadows)

The Ghastly Shadows had gathered a bunch of items from the shed and were now carrying them back to the dining hall. They grabbed the round table that had the boxes stacked on top of it, two matching chairs, a box with assorted plates and utensils, a somewhat decent looking tablecloth, a couple of pictures to hang on the wall, and along with Betty's cowboy boot plant, they grabbed a couple of other fake plants.

They carried all of it into the dining hall before stopping and sitting all of it down. There was a small corner at the end of The Ghastly Shadows table perfect for them to set their area up at.

"Okay, Mojo, Doug set the table up over there. Cindy, Betty, you two hang up pictures and set the plants around. Chelsea, you help me with decorating the table." Rachel said, giving everyone a job to do. Everyone nodded, before getting right to work. All except Chelsea. She once again seemed too focused on taking selfies. "Hey, are you going to help, or not?" She asked, growing very fed up with Chelsea at this point.

"Yeah, sure. Hold on." Chelsea said. Rachel let out another frustrated growl.

(Confessional -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera frustrated with the way Chelsea was currently acting.

"I'm working my butt off trying to help our team win this challenge, and the only thing Chelsea is concerned about is taking selfies of herself. Not like she hasn't ten billion of them already since we've been here." Rachel started, before shaking her head. "She needs to start pulling her weight around if she's going to continue to be apart of this team. I don't know how, but she's managed to become more lazy since Shade was eliminated. I didn't think it was possible." She continued.

(Confessional End)

(With The Charming Lights)

Chester had eventually convinced Laura and the rest of his partners to trust Baron with cooking the main course of their meal. They were reluctant, but it worked.

Carson and Carly were currently chopping the lettuce and preparing it for the salad, while Moxie and Chester worked on the cookies. Laura allowed Baron to take the lead for the main course, but she wasn't going to take her eyes off of him.

He was getting ready to start cooking some of the hamburger, but Chester bumped into him and he ended up dropping it on the floor.

"Hey! Look what you did!" Baron exclaimed, motioning down at the raw hamburger that now rested on the kitchen floor.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Chester exclaimed apologetically. Laura made her way over to it and shook her head. Baron picked it up and put it back on the plate, still prepared to cook it, but Laura stopped him.

"Wait. What are you doing?" She asked. Baron stopped and looked at her.

"Uh... cooking hamburger." He replied. Laura shook her head.

"You can't cook that! It's unsanitary!" She said.

"Unsanitary? Why should I care?! I'm not eating it!" Baron said.

"I don't care! We can't cook and serve that! It could make someone really sick." Laura said.

"Who cares? It won't be you, or me. Maybe Marionette'll eat some... or Betty." Baron said, muttering the last part.

"I don't care. You're not cooking that. I won't allow it." Laura said. Baron growled in annoyance.

"Fine! What am I supposed to cook then?!" He asked. Laura pointed to the rest of the food on the counter.

"Pick something." She replied. Baron grumbled to himself as he stormed back over to the counter and tossed the plate down with the raw meat on it. As he was trying to pick something else to make, Laura walked over to Moxie and Chester to see what their progress was.

Baron ended up grabbing the closest thing to him and taking it over to the oven to cook it. Poultry... a chicken in particular.

(In The Dining Hall)

Marionette, Nightmare, Mark, and Chica finally reemerged in the dining hall. They waited around for less than five minutes, before the timer went off.

"And time!" Marionette exclaimed. The Ghastly Shadows were putting the finishing touches on their set up as he did. After he did, a good minute passed before The Charming Lights walked out of the kitchen. They were a bit messy. Chester in particular. "Wow. Looks like you guys had lots of fun in there." He continued.

"Shut up." Baron said in an annoyed tone. Marionette got enjoyment out of his response.

"Okay, and now that the first hour is done, it's time to switch places and start the second one!" Marionette exclaimed. As he did, everyone got ready to make a run for it once the timer started.

Laura noticed The Ghastly Shadows dining room set up in the corner and immediately feared for the first. She knew they weren't going to leave them anything good for their set up.

"And just like before you have one hour to turn what your opponents left you into something salvageable!" Marionette exclaimed. "And... GO!" He exclaimed. As he did, both teams took off running towards their destinations.

(With The Ghastly Shadows)

The Ghastly Shadows ran into the kitchen and over to the counter where the remaining food was left. They were immediately both stunned and disappointed by what they saw, even though they expected it.

"What are we supposed to make with this stuff?" Cindy asked. Rachel stood there trying to figure it out.

"I-I don't know." She replied.

"Oh! They left us some hamburger!" Betty exclaimed, pointing to the plate with the raw hamburger on it.

"Okay-okay, that's something. Mojo, you start cooking that while we try and come up with a appetizer and a dessert." Rachel said. Mojo nodded.

"Yes, ma'am!" He exclaimed, as he grabbed the plate, and headed over to the stove to cook it. As he did that, Rachel continued to look through what ingredients they had left.

"Oh! We can make some tomato soup as the appetizer!" Rachel said, finally coming up with an idea. "Now, we just need a desert." She continued.

"We don't we try and make a cake with what's left? I think it could be doable." Cindy suggested. Rachel looked at her, before looking back at what they had to work with.

"Do you think you could pull it off?" She asked. Cindy nodded.

"I'm pretty good at making use of something little. It may not be the best cake in the world, but it'll get us through this challenge at least." She replied. Rachel thought about it a few seconds before finally nodding.

"Okay. If you think you can do it, I trust you." She said. Cindy smiled and nodded, before immediately getting to work. "Okay, team, lets get the cooking started! We don't have time to waste." She continued. After she did, everyone immediately got to work on something.

Doug was helping Cindy with the cake. Mojo and Betty were working on the hamburger. And Rachel started on the tomato soup, as Chelsea stood nearby taking selfies.

(Confessional -Mojo)

Mojo sat in front of the camera with a huge grin on his face.

"Mojo's glad Betty noticed that hamburger meat! He's also glad that The Charming Lights didn't use it! Now he's goin' to turn it into some epic hamburgers!" Mojo exclaimed. "Mojo doesn't see this goin' wrong in slightest!" He continued.

(Confessional End)

(With The Charming Lights)

The Charming Lights rushed around back behind the dining hall and headed into the woods. Just like The Ghastly Shadows, they didn't have to go far before they saw the shed. They raced to the shed and stopped in the doorway. There wasn't a whole lot left, and that's exactly what Laura was expecting.

"Okay-okay... uh-maybe we can use those chairs over there. And those paintings in the back there may be salvageable too." Laura said, looking around, trying to find things they could use. Baron huffed.

"Face it, they left us crap. Anyone could have seen that coming." He said, as he stood with his back against the doorframe, and his arms crossed.

"They may not have left much, but we aren't giving up that easy." Laura said, turning back to face the wolf. "Everyone, just look around for anything that you think we could use. Anything helps. Remember that." She continued, before going back to what she had previously been doing. Her teammates followed her lead. They all walked inside the shed and started looking through what was left.

They needed to get ahold of anything they could at this point if they wanted to compete with The Ghastly Shadows as far as the design of the dining hall.

(Confessional -Laura)

Laura sat in front of the camera slowly nodding.

"I was expecting The Ghastly Shadows to do that, and I can't fault them for it either. It's a competition. But, just because they didn't leave us much to work with for our decorating, doesn't mean we're going to give up. We're going to beat them with our meal. That I'm sure of." Laura said, nodding confidently as she finished.

(Confessional End)

(With The Ghastly Shadows)

The Ghastly Shadows were frantically moving about the kitchen trying to get things done.

Cindy had finished the cake and now had it baking in the oven, while Mojo worked on the hamburger on the stove. Rachel was still busy dicing tomatoes for their tomato soup. She grew more and more fed up with Chelsea every time she heard the snapshot sound of her cellphone.

"Chelsea! Are you going to put the phone down and actually help us?! We've done all the work, while you've stood there taking pictures of yourself." Rachel finally said. Everyone could easily tell just how annoyed Chelsea had made her.

"Ew. Lose the attitude, buttercup. Yeah, I'll help. You didn't give me anything to do, so that's why I haven't been." Chelsea replied. Rachel growled in frustration. She had to close her eyes and take a deep breath so she didn't get madder than she already was.

"Okay, why don't you go grab the plates we got from the shed and wash them off, so we have something to deliver the food on." Rachel finally said.

"Dishes? I don't do dishes, sorry." Chelsea said in a sarcastic, unapologetic tone.

"Okay. Well, then since 'you don't do dishes.' If we lose, I hope you're quick at packing your bags because the vote against you will be unanimous." Rachel said. Chelsea grew wide as she looked around at all of her partners as they nodded in agreement. None of them were too amused with her lack of help either. She finally huffed.

"Fine. Gosh." She said, before walking over to the box with the plates and grabbing it. She carried it over to the sink and sat it down on the counter, pulling one thing out at a time. Doing dishes wasn't her thing, so she wasn't going to enjoy this in the slightest.

(Confessional -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera taking even more selfies of herself. Several seconds passed, before she finally began.

"Gosh. My partners are a bunch of babies. Threatening to gang up on me and eliminate me if I don't do the stupid dishes." Chelsea started, before shaking her head. "Gross." She continued.

(Confessional End)

(With The Charming Lights)

The Charming Lights dug, and searched through the shed, grabbing as much stuff as they could find that they thought they could use.

They found an old, beat up table. Not as nice as the one The Ghastly Shadows found, but they figured a tablecloth would hide that fact. They also found a couple of usable chairs. A couple pictures that had small cracks in their frames, a box with plastic plates in them, they weren't special either, but they didn't really have much of a choice. And Moxie suggested they bring a couple of the Marionette statues to set around to fuel Marionette's ego and all.

Once they had all of that gathered, they ran towards the dining hall so they could get everything set up.

They burst through the doors and headed to the end of their own table, opposite of The Ghastly Shadows setup. Baron sat the table down, and Carly quickly threw the tablecloth they found over top of it. Chester and Carson set up the Marionette statues, as Moxie hung up the paintings.

Once all of that was done, Laura threw a candle that she found in a box in the shed in the center of the table. She nodded, as her and her teammates stepped back to admire their work. It could have been better. But with what they were left with, it wasn't too bad.

And as they stood their admiring, the timer went off.

"And...TIME!" Marionette exclaimed. The Charming Lights approached him, as The Ghastly Shadows appeared from the kitchen. "Okay, chefs, it's time to judge your work he exclaimed, as he looked around at the group of competitors. "Shadows, you guys will be feeding Mark, and Lights, *chuckles* you guys get Nightmare." He said. The Charming Lights all slightly moaned and groaned at this. They already knew Nightmare was not going to be easy to impress.

"Great..." Baron muttered. Nightmare look at him and growled.

"You gotta problem, wolf?!" He exclaimed. Baron's eyes slightly widened, before his glare returned to his face.

"Nope. Not at all." He replied in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention that chef Chica here will also be judging your food. She will be one of the deciding factors in who wins today's challenge!" Marionette exclaimed. This made everyone even more nervous. Chica is a professional chef. They knew she was going to be even harder to impress than Nightmare. "So, lets get dinner started!" He finished.

Afterwards, all the competitors headed back into the kitchen to get their meals ready to serve. Mark and Nightmare went over to their appropriate seats, and waited for their meals.

"First up... appetizers!" Marionette exclaimed. As he did, Carson and Rachel walked out of the kitchen with their team's appetizers in their hand/paw. They delivered the food, and waited to hear what they thought.

Nightmare and Mark took a bite of their respective foods, but didn't get to let Carson and Rachel know what they thought, before Chica walked up. She stared Carson up and down, before looking around at the decor.

"The pictures are very cheap. They say 'yard sale' not 'enjoy your meal.' And those statues-gosh those are hideous! I don't want those things staring me down while I'm trying to enjoy my meal, which by the looks of how dry that salad is, that won't be happening." Chica said, making Carson sweat bullets. Chica took a bite of the salad, shaking her head as she did. "Flavorless. Dry. Awful." She said.

"What she said!" Nightmare exclaimed. Carson's heart rate was now racing. He wasn't expecting to be torn apart like that. Carson grabbed the salad off of the table, before heading to the back with his head down.

Next, Chica walked over to The Ghastly Shadows set up. After watching her tear into Carson, Rachel was even more nervous now than she was before. Chica looked over the decor, before speaking.

"None of these things even look like they go together. A cowboy boot and a painting of an old, Italian village? The fake plants are atrocious too. The only nice thing about any of this is the surprisingly clean tablecloth." Chica said, before looking down at the soup. "Tomato soup I'm assuming?" She said curiously, looking up at Rachel as she did. Rachel nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." She replied. Chica shook her head.

"Looks more like tomato juice." She said, before taking the spoon and taking a small sip of it. She shook her head again. "That's not tomato soup. I refuse to believe that anyone would even consider that tomato soup." She continued. Rachel looked down, disappointed by this.

"My apologies." She said, before taking the bowl, and heading for the kitchen.

"Wait! But I didn't tell you what I think of it!" Mark exclaimed, but Rachel kept going. Marionette chuckled as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Ouch! That was a rough start for both teams!" He exclaimed. "But, lets move on to the main course and see if they can make up for the atrocious appetizers!" He continued. As he did, Baron and Mojo walked out of the kitchen with their team's main courses. They walked over to the table and sat them down. Nightmare and Mark each took a bite, but again, before either of them could say anything, Chica walked up to The Charming Lights table. She looked down at their main course, before looking at Baron.

"Now, I know you aren't dumb enough to be out here trying to serve me that!" Chica exclaimed pointing down at the meal.

"What's wrong with it?" Baron asked.

"What's wrong with it?! Are you blind, or stupid, or both?! It's chicken you imbecile!" Chica exclaimed. "And not only that! But look how uncooked it is! That could be one of my relatives, and you expect me to eat them while they're still blinking at me?!" She asked. "What is the matter with you?! Get that-that murder out of my sight!" She exclaimed, before pointing towards the kitchen. Baron growled in anger, and Chica took notice. "Don't you dare get an attitude after you tried turning ME into a cannibal!" She exclaimed. Baron grabbed the plate and stormed out of the room before he got even more mad. Chica shook her head, not wanting to believe what just happened.

After, she walked over to The Ghastly Shadow's table and looked down at the food that was on the plate.

"What kind of burger is that? It looks like the nasty patty from Spongebob Squarepants!" Chica exclaimed, as she looked back up at Mojo.

"It's just'a hamburger, ma'am." Mojo replied. Chica huffed, before looking back down at the burger.

"Good manners don't make up for awful cooking." She said, before grabbing the burger. She lifted up the bun and saw the there was still a little red in the meat. "Look! It's not even cooked all of the way through! If I would have eaten this you could have given me salmonella poisoning!" She exclaimed, tossing the bun down into the plate so Mojo could get a better look at the meat. "What's the matter with you?! Do you keep your head in your *Bleep* when you're cooking?! Because something like this shouldn't be a thing! It's inexcusable!" She exclaimed. Mojo looked down.

"I thought I cooked it all, ma'am." He replied. Chica shook her head.

"Well you didn't! Obviously! Don't cook meat unless you know how to properly cook it without the risk of getting someone sick! It shouldn't take a brain surgeon to know that!" Chica exclaimed. Mojo nodded.

"I'm sorry." Mojo apologized.

"Go apologize to your team, because you may have just cost them the challenge by trying to poison me!" Chica said. Mojo nodded, before grabbing the plate and heading back towards the kitchen. Marionette was in hysterics at this point.

"That was more brutal than the last one!" He exclaimed through laughter. "Now it's time to see how bad the deserts are!" He continued. As he did, Moxie and Cindy walked out of the kitchen carrying their team's desserts. They sat them down on their respective tables, now waiting for their feedback.

Just like the previous two times, Mark and Nightmare took a bite, but they didn't get to give their feedback, before Chica walked up.

Chica stared down at Moxie's cookies, before looking back up at her.

"Why are these cookies in the shape of rabbits? What is it, Easter?! And don't you think that using a whole can of pink frosting is a little much?!" Chica asked, before picking up one of the cookies. She took a bite, before spitting it back out on the plate. "The amount of sugar in this thing is ridiculous! I wouldn't be surprised if this cookie just gave me diabetes! It is not healthy for someone to consume that much sugar! So why on earth did you think it would be a good idea to load one of those cookies up with so much?!" She asked. Moxie stood in silence before grabbing the plate.

"I don't know!" She exclaimed, before running back to the kitchen. Chica shook her head, before turning to face Cindy. Cindy was not at all looking forward to this. Not in the slightest.

Chica approached her and stared down at the small piece of cake on the plate.

"The presentation makes me think that this cake was thrown together with kitchen scraps as a last effort ditch to win this challenge." Chica said, as she looked over the cake. "You better hope it tastes better than it looks." She continued, before taking a small bite off it. She chewed and swallowed it, before staying silent for a few seconds afterwards. Cindy was waiting-expecting her to chew her out for how bad it tasted. But she was honestly shocked with the response she got. "It's not... bad." Chica said. Cindy's eyes grew wide when she did. "It could be presented better. But the creamy, vanilla taste, mixed with the right amount of chocolate frosting makes the cake decent enough to eat. It's not perfect, and could use work. So take this as criticism, not a compliment." She continued. Cindy nodded.

"Thank you, ma'am. I will." She replied. Marionette was also stunned with that surprising turn of events.

"O-okay. Now that e-everyone has gone. Chefs, get back out here for final judging." He said, still shocked by what had just happened. The competitors all walked out of the kitchen, most of which had their heads down in disappointment.

Chica stood there staring around at all of them for several seconds before beginning.

"As far as my scores go, everything that I saw and tasted tonight gets a zero. I would give them all negatives if I could." Chica said. Marionette was getting ready to speak up, but was interrupted. "But, the cake that The Ghastly Shadows made was decent enough to warrant a four out of ten. So you better thank your lucky stars that that cake got made." She continued. As she did, The Ghastly Shadows cheered.

"And with that, it looks like The Ghastly Shadows secure another victory!" Marionette exclaimed. The Ghastly Shadows continued as he did. "As for you, Charming Lights, I will see all of you at the Bonfire Ceremony tonight!" He continued. The Charming Lights were all disappointed by this.

(Confessional -Laura)

Laura sat in front of the camera trying to figure out what went wrong in the challenge. She honestly didn't know how they managed to mess something so simple up.

"My commanding officer is probably shaking his head right now at this disgraceful failure." Laura started, before looking off to the side. "The salad was dry, Baron tried to feed Chica an uncooked chicken, and the cookies had too much sugar in them. That was a tear apart if I've ever seen one." She continued.

(Switch to -Moxie)

Moxie sat in front of the camera now even more disappointed than she already was.

"I can't believe I couldn't even help my team win a cooking challenge." Moxie started, before looking down and shaking her head. "Bonnet would be so disappointed." She continued.

(Switch to -Baron)

Baron sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Again, my 'team' proving just how useless they actually are." Baron started, before shaking his head. "They couldn't even NOT screw up a stupid cooking challenge. A COOKING CHALLENGE! That's pathetic!" He continued, growing more angry as he did. "And the way she freaked out about that stupid chicken was dumb! She's probably not even that good of a chef anyways! So why would her opinion even matter so much?!" He asked.

(Switch to -Carson)

Carson sat with his face resting in his hands, slowly shaking his head.

"What I want to know is how my salad was dry and tasteless." Carson started, finally looking up at the camera. "I get Chica takes her job as a chef seriously. But jeez. She was more harsh than Nightmare, and I didn't think that was possible." He continued.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera, again trying to avoid looking into it.

"I-I'm just glad they didn't make me go out and deal with Chica. She's so nice at first... but when it comes to cooking, she's very mean and critical." Carly started. "C-Chica, I'm sorry for saying that but... it's true. Again, I'm sorry. Sorry." She apologized, before looking down towards the floor.

(Switch to -Chester)

Chester sat nervously in front of the camera. He was honesty scared about what could happen next.

"Oh man, losin' this challenge was somethin' I's hopin' we wouldn't do. I've never been so nervous before. Not even when it was my turn in the rodeo championship at the state fair back home. And that was in front of like a hundred people!" Chester exclaimed. "I'm really hopin' that Chelsea still has my back here. I don't wanna go back home to Momma empty handed. That would disappoint my whole town! They were all rootin' for me!" He continued, before looking down towards the floor.

(Confessional End)

(At Elimination Ceremony)

The Charming Lights once again sat around the Bonfire Pit for the second challenge in a row. None of them were too happy about it, either.

"If you people would learn how to cook, we wouldn't have lost this challenge." Baron said, as he looked around at his partners.

"You're blaming us? You suggested to severe her chicken!" Carson exclaimed.

"So?! Who cares?!" Baron exclaimed.

"Chica IS a chicken, you moron!" Moxie exclaimed. Baron huffed.

"Why are you finally deciding to butt into a conversation? You hardly did anything today?!" He said.

"C'mon, y'all. Can't we just stop arguin'?" Chester asked. Everyone looked in his direction, but none of them were amused with him. As the team's bickering continued, Marionette stood there with an amused look on his face.

"This is definitely giving me season one déjà vu!" He exclaimed, getting everyone to look at him. He chuckled as they did. "As fun as this is to watch, I want to get to the Catapult. And in order to do that, I have to tell you all who's going home tonight. So, without wasting anymore time, lets get the fun started!" He exclaimed. "So, firstly, the rules. I only have five breadsticks on this tray tonight, however... there are six of you. Whichever one of you doesn't receive a breadstick must immediately take a walk all the way down the Dock of Shame, where they will be launched home via the Catapult of Losers! Sounds like fun, aye?" He said curiously. His grin remained on his face as he did.

"Just shut up and get on with it." Baron said, as he sat with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face. Marionette looked at him, his grin slightly fading.

"I see someone's in a hurry to know if their team is tired of them or not." Marionette said, causing Baron to growl. "Alright, first breadstick of the night goes to... Carly." He called, before tossing Carly a breadstick.

"Next up... Moxie." Marionette called, before tossing the vixen a breadstick.

"Carson, you're also safe." Marionette said, before tossing him a breadstick. As he caught it, him and Carly shyly smiled over at each other. Baron, Laura, and Chester now sat breadstickless. They stared at Marionette for several seconds, as they waited for him to tell them who was going to be getting eliminated.

"And... Baron." Marionette finally said, before tossing the wolf a breadstick. This left Laura and Chester. "Laura, Chester, one of you has apparently somehow managed to annoy your team more than The Lone Wolf over there, and is about to pay for it." He continued, annoying Baron even further.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Chester looked over at Laura, but she remained facing straight. She wasn't showing any signs of nervousness whatsoever. That made Chester feel even more nervous about their current situation.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Chester was sitting on the edge of his seat he was so nervous at this point. He looked at Marionette, watching his he moved the last breadstick back and fourth, before looking back towards Laura. She still sat showing no signs of nervousness or worry. He didn't know how in the heck she was pulling it off.

Laura didn't even look over to Chester. She sat staring ahead, watching the steady movements of the last breadstick. Sure, being in the bottom two wasn't a good feeling. But Laura had to be strong and confident. She couldn't show any signs of cracking. That would make her look weak. And she couldn't afford that. Especially not in front of her teammates.

"And the final breadstick of the night goes to..." Marionette started, before stopping, as he slowed his movements. Slowly moving the breadstick back and fourth.

Chester closed his eyes tightly, his fingers digging in to the stump he was sitting on. He couldn't help it. He was just way too nervous at that point.

Laura continued to maintain her posture. She knew that what was about to happen, was supposed to happen this way. So regardless of whether she gets eliminated or not, she needed to prove to her teammates that they could look at her as a strong, confident leader.

"Hmmm..." Marionette hummed, finally stopping the breadstick in between the two competitors.

Chester was shaking at this point. Sweat slowly matting to his fur as he did. Laura had still refused to take her eyes off of the breadstick in Marionette's hand.

Marionette stood there with a large grin on his face, taking his own sweet time in revealing who gets the final breadstick. Tension building as usual.

"...Laura." He finally called. Laura replied with a single nod as he tossed her the breadstick. "Chester, bro, it's time for you to go." He continued.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

Chester sat in a disappointed silence, as he stared down at the ground. His nervous shaking had finally ceased.

"Oh, man. That's'a bummer." Chester finally said.

"Don't be too surprised. You turned on the team, remember?" Baron said curiously, as he sat with his arms crossed. Chester looked up at him, before looking around at his partners.

"I'm sorry about that, y'all. I know helpin' Chelsea probably wasn't the smartest thing to do." Chester said. Everyone nodded as he did.

"Chester, you lied to us, and turned your back on us to work with the enemy." Laura said. Chester put his head down in shame, before nodding.

"Again, I'm sorry, y'all. What I did was wronger than the time me n' my buddy, Lars took his brothers car for a joyride n' wrecked it into his neighbor's barn." Chester said sadly. No one knew how to reply to that.

"We liked you, dude. Not only did it irritate us, it also disappointed us finding out what we did." Carson said. "I mean, why were you helping Chelsea anyway?" He asked.

"Chelsea told me n' Alexa that she would make sure we made it to the final three with her if we helped her find that statuette thingy." Chester replied. His former teammates were surprised by this.

"And you believed her? Dude, she's a liar. If it wasn't obvious already." Carson said.

"You agreed to help her find the statuette?!" Baron exclaimed. Chester nodded.

"Yeah, n' I know I shouldn't have." He replied.

"Well, as you can see, you and Alexa both fell for Chelsea's lie, and look where it got you. You're both eliminated." Laura said. "Even if you only helped her to stay in the game, you only set yourself up for this." She continued. Chester sighed.

"I know, I know. N' I guess I do deserve this." He said.

"Yeah, you sure did. Now lets go. You're a ratings killer! The longer you stick around, the less viewers we're going to get." Marionette said.

"I ain't no ratings killer!" Chester exclaimed defensively. Marionette nodded.

"Yeah, ya kinda are." He replied. "Now, lets get going." He continued. Chester looked around at his former partners one last time.

"I hope y'all can forgive me one of these days. I actually really enjoyed hangin' out with y'all." Chester said. Carson looked over at Carly, before stepping forward and nodding.

"There's no point in hanging onto the hate when there's more important things to worry about." Carson said, a small smile formed on Carly's face as he did. "I forgive you, dude." He continued.

"Me, too." Carly said. Chester smiled and nodded.

"Thanks y'all, I appreciate it." He said, pretty relived by his partner's forgiveness. Carson and Carly looked over at Laura, waiting for her to speak up.

"Okay, I forgive you. I guess it's only appropriate since I was in the same spot as you were in." She said. Chester's smile widened

"Alright, we're almost out of viewers. Lets her moving." Marionette said. Chester sighed.

"Alright, guess I gotta get goin' now." He said. The others nodded.

"Take care, Chester." Carly said.

"I will." He replied. After, he gave them one last wave, before turning and heading towards the dock.

(At The Dock)

Chester walked down the dock, stopping once he reached the catapult.

"Aww man, this stinks." Chester said. Marionette chuckled.

"For you maybe. But this is going to be fun for me!" He exclaimed.

"So I've never ridden in'a catapult before. How do you go on about doin' it?" Chester asked, as he observed the catapult.

"Well, you hop into the basket... like this." Marionette said, before pushing him into the previously mentioned basket. Chester quickly sat up, and looked up at him.

"N' then what do you do?" He asked.

"Well, you see this lever right here?" Marionette asked. Chester nodded.

"You PULL it..." Marionette said, before pulling the lever down, launching Chester into the horizon.

""YAAAH-HOO-HOO-HOO- HOOEY!" Chester yelled, before twinkling into a star in the sky.

"...And it throws whatever is in it in the distance." Marionette finished, as he watched him disappear in the distance. He laughed after he finished.

"And with that, we knock our competitor count from an even twelve, to eleven. What'll happen next?" Marionette started. "Now that Chelsea's alliance scheme is over, what's her next move? Will Cindy ever get to the bottom of the Baron/Betty mystery? And will Laura and Carson be able to hold it together long enough to track down Ray's attacker?" He asked. "Find out all of these answers and more, next time on Total... Drama... Fazbear... Returns!" He finished.

* * *

And that's a wrap on chapter twelve, Chester's run, and Chelsea's alliance!

I'm actually pretty happy with how this chapter turned it. Particularly with Chica's role. Hoping that maybe she gets another chance to shine in the future.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I will see you in the next one!


	14. The Great Hedge Maze

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Return, our competitors, turned not-so-professional chefs, were thrust into restaurant owning life, as they were tasked with not only designing a dining room for their restaurant, but also cooking a three course meal out of stuff Nightmare found in the pantry to try and impress professional chef, and Total Drama Alumni, Chica!" Marionette exclaimed. "After blabbing his big mouth to his teammates, Chester was left trying to come up with an apology to give to Chelsea for ruining her 'secret plan'. But it ended up leading to Chester cutting ties with his former ally, finally realizing that maybe he needs to put his own teammates first. Cindy's hunt to find out what caused Baron and Betty's mysterious rivalry, led to her discovering that Betty is into meditating in trees. Weird right? And after Laura's accusations against Mojo led to more tension between her and her teammates, she decided that an apology was in order if she was going to keep them working together as their hunt for the truth continues!" He continued. "But, in the end, after a very bad night in the kitchen, and some pretty low scores and hilarious insults by Chef Chica, it was Cindy's scrap cake that would ultimately secure the victory for The Ghastly Shadows, sending The Charming Lights to the Bonfire Ceremony where turncoat Chester was not only given the boot by his team, but also managed to make amends with them in same night." He finished.

"What'll happen this week?" Marionette asked. "Find out right now on another exciting edition of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"RETURNS!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Cindy was currently back in the woods following Betty around. After the mediation thing, she wanted to see what she was going to do today.

The thing that surprised her the most was the fact that Baron wasn't watching the rabbit today. After all the time he had spent following her around, that Cindy knew of at least, it was weird that he just decided to stop.

Betty walked around in circles for several minutes this. This confused Cindy. But, eventually, she stopped. Cindy quickly ducked behind a tree, before peaking out to see what she was up to. Betty looked around the area where she had stopped, her eyes wandering the area. Cindy had no clue what she was doing.

Several more seconds of Betty looking around passed, before she twitched. Cindy watched in confusion as her fur spiked up, and the smile that she had previously had vanished like it was never there.

"I've wasted all this time looking and I STILL haven't found that stupid statuette." Betty said in an annoyed tone, as she once again went back to looking around the area. "I bet that stupid wolf found it. With what he's been up to it wouldn't surprise me." She continued, growing more annoyed as she did. Cindy watched in silence as Betty ranted to herself. She was honestly shocked. She had never seen the rabbit so... mad before. She couldn't understand how Betty went from meditating one day, to ranting about Baron the next. It was confusing.

Betty angrily paced around the small area she had stopped in. She didn't even know what she was doing. She just needed to vent to herself.

"That wolf-I'm going to make him regret crossing me. No. I'm going to make him regret signing up for this show." Betty started, slightly nodding to herself as she did. "I know he has the statuette. I just have to get it from him before I can eliminate him. Because eliminate him I will." She continued.

Cindy continued to watch in a silent state of shock, as the rabbit paced back and forth, planning a way to take out Baron. She didn't know if Baron had the statuette. But she knew it was a definite possibility considering how often she would see him head into to woods.

Betty continued to pace back and forth, until she finally stopped. This peaked Cindy's interest. Betty turned around to examine the area, causing Cindy to quickly duck back behind the tree, holding her breath as she did. She looked around for several seconds, narrowing her eyes as she did.

Cindy lightly gulped as Betty slowly started walking towards the tree she was hiding behind. Her heart started racing once she stopped just on the opposite side of it. What was she supposed to say if she got caught? She had no clue.

Betty stood in silence for several more seconds, before once again twitching. Her smile returned to he'd face, as she brushed her fur down.

"No... this tree doesn't feel right." Betty said, observing the tree that Cindy was hiding behind. "Guess I gotta keep looking!" She exclaimed, before turning and continuing on her way. Cindy sat with her mouth slightly gaped open, relieved that she didn't get caught. But now she was once again confused as to why Betty was so cheery again all of the sudden. It really was weird.

(Confessional -Cindy)

Cindy sat in front of the camera with a shocked expression on her face. Seeing Betty that mad was something she didn't think was possible.

"I... don't really know what to say about that. I really don't." Cindy started, as she shook her head. "I-I guess maybe Betty's mad because she knows Baron's been following her? Maybe? But that still leaves the question on why he would be following her to begin with." She continued, trying to figure this out. "I don't know. But I seriously have to get to the bottom of it! With Betty's apparent dark side, she is someone I should definitely keep my eyes on. Maybe even more so than Baron. Which is shocking enough already." She finished.

(Switch to -Betty)

Betty sat in front of the camera with a frown on her face. She wasn't showing the slightest hint of being amused.

"I know someone was watching me. I could feel it. You can always feel when you're being watched. And I'm willing to bet it was Baron. Because apparently he's just going to keep on, and keep on, and keep on until I eliminate him from the game. Which... WILL be done." Betty started, sounding very serious once she got to her threat. She was getting ready to continue, before she lightly twitched again. "I don't know why trees with good auras are getting harder to find these days. It's like, they don't want to be found or something. Weird, right?" She finished, as she once again brushed her fur down.

(Confessional End)

(With Carson and Carly)

Carson and Carly were currently sitting in the dining hall eating breakfast. They were the only two in there, so they pretty much had the whole building to themselves. Nightmare had even left to go do something else at that point.

Carson discreetly glanced up at Carly, watching as she took another bite of her food. She really was pretty. And he thought her shyness was one of her cutesy traits. His eyes remained locked on her longer than he meant them to, and she looked up, catching him staring at her. Carly slightly blushed, looking away as she did.

"No, hey. I'm sorry. I-uh... didn't mean to stare. It's just..." Carson started, before trailing off. Carly shyly returned to looking at him. She was curious what his reasoning was. Carson let out a somewhat nervous, and embarrassed chuckle, before continuing. "I think you're really... pretty." He continued, feeling his own cheeks slightly heat up. Carly's cheeks burned even hotter than they already were.

"T-t-thank you." Carly said in an embarrassed, yet hushed tone. Carson watched as Carly bit her bottom lip, and her ear slightly twitched. His blush started fading, as his embarrassment started disappearing.

"Hey... it's the truth." Carson said, as his confidence slowly started rising. He knew he needed to play it cool around her. The last thing he wanted to do was show a lack of confidence. He didn't want to make her think that he lacked any. Carly's looked off to the side, trying to avoid eye contact with him. She had continued biting her bottom lip, as her ear twitched. A small smile started forming on Carson's face as he watched her. Their moment was soon interrupted, however by the same officer in training vixen that they had grown used to ruining their moments.

Laura walked in, not showing any signs of being discreet about it. She burst through the door and quickly approached The Charming Lights' table. Carson was severely annoyed by this; the frown that formed being the main giveaway.

"Carson, Carly, good. I'm glad you're both here. We need to talk." Laura said, as she sat down to the formerly blushing cat.

"About what?" Carson asked, the annoyance in his voice showing through.

"About the case." Laura replied, as she looked over at him. She heard his annoyance, but decided to ignore it and push on. "I think I've finally found our next lead." She continued, this surprised both Carly and Carson.

"You did?" Carly asked. Laura nodded.

"Indeed. I did." She replied. "I was thinking heavily about who may want to frame Ray to get him eliminated, and then something came to mind. I remember one of the first days we were here, Ray and Chelsea had a verbal altercation. I don't recall exactly what started it, but I know Chelsea wasn't too thrilled afterwords. And with how she manipulated both Chester and Alexa into helping her, she may have schemed up Ray's elimination." She explained. Carson and Carly looked at each other, as they thought about what Laura had just said. They both knew it was very plausible that that was indeed what happened. But at the same time, why would Chelsea target Ray after only one altercation? If that was her way of thinking, wouldn't she have already tried to get rid of at least half of the other competitors at this point?

"I don't know, Laura. It's possible, but it just doesn't really make much sense. Why would she go through this much trouble setting up and covering up getting Ray eliminated because of one fight?" Carson asked.

"The mind of a criminal doesn't make much sense. And their decisions aren't always the most logical ones. But, I do believe that Chelsea should be the next suspect. Just because the crime doesn't make sense, doesn't mean you completely write it off before looking into it." Laura replied. Carson sat there thinking about it for several seconds. He knew Laura may have been right, but he didn't want to jump into accusing anyone else before they actually had more plausible reasons that point the guilty verdict towards Chelsea.

"Look, we'll go along with you on this. But, before you question Chelsea, try and find more evidence that points is towards Chelsea being guilty. The days of going around and outright accusing random people is over." Carson said. Laura sat in silence for several seconds as she stared at him, before finally nodding.

"Okay. I'll see what else I can find out. But I feel like Chelsea good for this." She said.

"Feelings aren't enough proof to accuse someone. We need evidence." Carson said. Laura nodded in agreement.

"Correct. We do need more proof, and I intend to find it." She said.

"Good. Once you do, let us know, and we'll confront Chelsea with you. But, until then, please keep your interrogation stuff to yourself. We don't need to add anyone else to the list of wrongfully accused." Carson said. Laura replied with another single nod.

"Understood." She said. She needed to keep Carson and Carly on her side. So if cutting back her interrogation tactics is what she needed to do to achieve that, that's what she was going to do. "You two finish enjoying your breakfast. I have work to do." She continued, before turning and walking back towards the door. Carson and Carly watched her leave, before looking back at each other. They stayed silent for several seconds, before Carson spoke.

"I know we're in the middle of that investigation and everything, but we still can't take away how cute you are." He said. Carly blushed again, before looking away in embarrassment. This caused Carson's smile to finally return to his face.

(Confessional -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera with his head down and his eyes closed, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He eventually sighed, before looking up.

"Chelsea very well may have done it, but I still have my doubts. It just doesn't make too much sense to me. I don't see why she would have focused so much of her attention on taking care of Ray, when there are more important things to worry about. I just don't get it." Carson started, before shaking his head. "But, besides that, what's more annoying than the fact that we still haven't gotten to the bottom of this, is the fact that Laura continues to interrupt Carly and I when things are going good. It's like, we'll have to take a canoe out into the middle of the lake or something to actually get alone time where we won't be interrupted. It's really annoying." He continued.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera trying to avoid looking into like usual.

"So... I-I know Chelsea could have done it. She seems like she w-would have. I-I'm sorry, Chelsea if you see this... but you are pretty mean-mean for what you did to Alexa and Chester. B-but I don't know. I don't want to accuse someone that's innocent. That's wrong." Carly started, as her eyes continued to look for a place to land that wasn't the camera. "B-but the way Carson t-took charge against Laura..." She was saying, before stopping as her cheeks once again burned of embarrassment, and she bit down on her bottom lip. She lightly fidgeted in her seat as she sat in silence, getting lost in her thoughts.

(Switch to -Laura)

Laura sat in front of the camera with her usual serious expression on her face. She was currently lost in thought, trying to piece together this seemingly very complicated crime.

"Carson and Carly may very well be doubtful about Chelsea being behind the set up. However, with how manipulative she's already proven to be this season, I'm not counting her out just yet. I want to look into this a little more before I question her though. So that's what I'm going to do." Laura started. "Investigation is very important in any criminal case. So, over the next couple of days, I'm going to look into Chelsea and find out whether she's out culprit, or not. Which, I think I know the answer already. She's definitely good for it, I just need the proof to take her down." She continued, sounding determined as she did.

(Confessional End)

(With Rachel, Doug, and Moxie)

Again, like they had been the past week, Rachel and Doug's mission to cheer Moxie up continued. This time, they decided to go to Mojo for some assistance. Rachel figured he may be a good person to go to when you're feeling upset, due to his hyped up nature.

The trio walked down the trail leading through the woods, where Mojo was currently in the middle of his morning run. Rachel actually had pretty high hope that Mojo was going to be able to help.

After making it almost all the way down the trail, they finally spotted Mojo heading towards them. He had reached the end of the trail and circled back like he usually did. As they neared each other, Rachel greeted him.

"Good morning, Mojo." She said in a friendly tone.

"Mornin'!" Mojo replied back, not showing any signs of stopping his run.

"Can we talk to you a minute?" Rachel asked, slightly stepping in Mojo's path as she did. She knew that it was pretty rude to do, but they really needed his help.

"Sure, what can Mojo do for you?" Mojo asked, as he finally came to a stop in front of the three competitors.

"Well, we're kinda curious how you cheer yourself up when you're upset?" Rachel said curiously. Mojo let out a chuckle.

"Exercise! That always cheers Mojo up!" He exclaimed. Rachel knew that taking part in Mojo's usual exercise routine wasn't going to cheer Moxie up in the slightest. If anything, it would tire her out, which Rachel didn't think was a good thing to go along her already heavy load of sadness.

"Besides that. Is there anything else that cheers you up?" Rachel asked. Mojo thought a minute, before finally nodding.

"A good game of football always cheered Mojo up, too!" Mojo exclaimed. Rachel knew right away that football wasn't the answer they were looking for. She looked over at the still depressed looking Moxie, before looking back at Mojo. She leaned in and whispered something into his ear. Mojo looked at her when she finished, before looking over at Moxie.

She had asked him if he could use his hyped up attitude to maybe make her feel a little better. Mojo was all about making people feel better.

"Come on, Moxie! I know you got some hype up in there! Everyone does!" Mojo exclaimed, as he started bouncing and jumping around her. He used to do that to cheer his sister up, and it would always work. But for Moxie, it wasn't. "Release the hype, Moxie! Release it! You can't keep the hype trapped inside, bro!" He exclaimed, as his bouncing continued. Even Rachel and Doug couldn't help crack smiles at his antics. But Moxie, she wasn't giving him anything. Mojo's bouncing finally ceased, as he looked over at Rachel. She sighed when she saw the look he was giving her. Their plan had failed... again.

(Confessional -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera disappointed about their newest failed attempt to cheer the upset vixen up. She had been really hoping that Mojo would be able to make her at least crack a smile. But nothing.

"Gosh, this has been a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. Mojo is like the most excitable guy on the island, and not even he could cheer Moxie up. She must be more upset than I originally anticipated." Rachel started, as she looked over to the side of the confessional. "No worries though. I'm not giving up. I still have a couple more ideas in mind. And one of them has to work." She continued.

(Switch to -Doug)

Doug sat in front of the camera just as disappointed as Rachel about another failed attempt to cheer Moxie up. He couldn't believe that Mojo couldn't cheer her up. It was kind of unbelievable.

(Switch to -Mojo)

Mojo sat in front of the camera slightly disappointed that he couldn't help his fellow competitors.

"Mojo feels bad about not being able to help them out. Getting Moxie hyped is something I should be great at! But... she just ain't hyped." Mojo started, before shaking his head.

(Switch to -Moxie)

Moxie sat in front of the camera just as disappointed as she had been. She sighed before saying anything.

"Bonnet used to like exercising. She's the one that got me into going to the gym on a regular basis." Moxie said sadly.

(Confessional End)

(With Chelsea)

Chelsea was currently storming around camp looking for Baron. She hadn't seen any signs of him at all since she woke up. She had gone and done her usually morning routine with showering, getting dressed, and taking a massive amount of selfies of herself. And now she was hunting Baron to let him know how big of a mistake he had made turning on her the way he did.

"Where is that stupid wolf at?" Chelsea muttered to herself in frustration, as she continued to storm around camp looking for him.

After looking around camp for close to fifteen minutes, she figured he could be anywhere on the island. And she had no clue where. She groaned in frustration as she decided to call off the search. She was on her way back to The Ghastly Shadows cabin, when she saw Baron making his way out of the girls side of The Ghastly Shadows cabin. This both angered and confused her.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Chelsea asked, as she stormed towards the wolf. He looked at her as he walked down the steps from the small deck.

"None of your business." Baron replied. This angered Chelsea further. In reality, Baron has snuck into The Ghastly Shadows cabin to see if Betty had the statuette. Unfortunately he didn't find it.

"It is my business! You just came walking out of MY cabin!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I didn't mess with your crap." Baron said, as he nudged past the angry chicken, and kept on his way. Chelsea growled in annoyance as she followed behind him and roughly grabbed a hold of his shoulder. Baron angrily turned around, shooting her a glare.

"Don't you ever put your hands on me again!" The wolf yelled, showing his fangs as he finished. Chelsea wasn't showing signs of intimidation.

"You need a breath mint." She said, angering Baron further. "Now, I want to know what you were doing in MY cabin." She continued. Baron's building anger was definitely showing at this point.

"I already told you, it's none of your business." He replied, before he started walking away again. Chelsea once again stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't you walk away from me. We aren't done here." Chelsea said. Baron huffed again.

"What are you, my mother?" He asked sarcastically. Chelsea shook her head.

"No. I'm the competitor you black mailed into helping you eliminate one of my teammates, and then when I did help you, you rat me out." She said.

"Help me?! Bull! You didn't help me. You said you were going to, and then you didn't. You got what was coming to you." Baron said. This stunned Chelsea. She had no clue what he was talking about.

"What do you mean I didn't help you?! I told you how to take care of her, and you couldn't even do that right!" She exclaimed. "And you're standing here mad at me because of it?! That's makes you even more pathetic than I originally thought!" She continued. Baron's angry glare remained on his face as she did.

"You didn't help even a little bit. That idea you came up with was useless!" He said.

"Why?! Because you don't know how to make someone look bad?!" Chelsea asked. Baron growled. He was getting ready to respond, when they were interrupted.

(Air Horn Blows)

"All competitors meet me in the middle of camp for today's challenge!" Marionette exclaimed, as his voice rang over the intercom. Baron and Chelsea's glares remained focused on each other as he finished. Neither one of them wanted to show any signs of backing down.

"Better get going. Your loser team has a challenge to lose." Baron said. At this point, he just wanted to get away from the chicken before she made him do something that... she would regret. Because he knew he wouldn't.

"I think that's your team's job. You guys have lost the last two challenges, after all." She replied. Baron growled in annoyance as she did.

"Yeah, your two idiot follows got eliminated because of it." Baron shot back. Chelsea huffed.

"Like I care. Those losers were only good for one thing, and they couldn't even do that right. Them being gone doesn't affect me in the slightest. I still plan on winning with, or without that statuette." She replied. Now it was Baron's turn to huff.

"You can think you're going to win all you want, but you're not. That money IS mine." He said. Chelsea's glare hardened as she stared at him.

"And you can think that all you want. But you're not. And I know you're not." She said. Baron took that as the obvious threat that it was. His glared deepened as much as hers had.

"I suggest you don't try anything." Baron said.

"You'll regret screwing me over." Was what Chelsea replied, before she walked off, leaving Baron glaring holes through the back of her head.

(Confessional -Baron)

Baron sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. He was definitely annoyed by what had just gone down with Chelsea.

"That chicken confronting me and getting mad at me because she screwed up is a joke. She deserves everything she got. I don't see how she expected me to keep her dirty little secret when she said she was going to help me take out Betty, but then didn't. That's on her." Baron started. "So she can get all huffy and mad if she wants. But, if she tries anything that's going to prevent me from winning that money, she'll regret it. And I'll make sure of it." He continued in a threatening tone.

(Switch to -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera, angrily taking selfies of herself.

"I'm tired of that wolf. He wants to get into my business, and blackmail me, then rat me out when I help, and then have the nerve to blame it all on me? No. That doesn't work for me." Chelsea started, looking towards the camera as she did. "I'm going to make that nosy little weasel regret what he did. Him winning that money is just a dream at this point. A dream that WON'T become a reality. He made a very poor choice, and I'm going to make him realize that." She finished.

(Confessional End)

Baron was the last to arrive to the meet-up spot. He glanced over at Chelsea as he walked up, immediately noticing the glare she was giving him. He responded with a cocky smirk. This only seemed to annoy Chelsea further.

As everyone stood around, Mark popped up from behind a bush that was off in the distance. He lifted up the dart gun that Marionette trusted him with for some unknown reason. He aimed it towards the competitors, before firing off the first dart. The dart nailed Mojo right in the butt.

"Ow! M-Mojo doesn't... appreciate..." Mojo started, before falling face first down to the ground with his butt up in the air. Everyone else was stunned by this.

"What the heck?!" Cindy exclaimed. Laura walked over to the dart, before pulling it out of Mojo's butt.

"It's a tranquilizer." She said.

"How do you know?" Baron asked, annoyed by Laura's knowledge.

"I've had training in using a tranquilizer gun. That's how I know." Laura replied, looking directly at the wolf as she did.

As Laura examined the dart, Mark shot off another round. This time nailing her. Laura blinked a few times once she felt the sting. She looked down to her side, where the dart had injected it self.

"T-that's not... good." Laura said, before joining Mojo on the ground. Everyone else quickly looked around trying to find the source of the darts.

"Where are those coming from?!" Cindy asked, as she frantically looked around.

"I, like, don't know. But I'm not hanging around to find out." Chelsea said, before she started walking off. She didn't make it far before a dart was shot at her, hitting her right in the back. Chelsea froze, as her vision blurred. "That...basta-" she started, before stopping and falling to the ground. Everyone else stared at her in silence.

"I think it's time to go." Rachel said. Doug nodded in agreement as she did. Baron huffed as she did.

"Buncha cowards. Run with your tails between your legs if you want. I'm going to find this guy and rip his head off!" Baron exclaimed in anger, as he started storming in the direction the last dart came from.

Mark slightly jumped as Baron stormed in his direction. He shot off another dart and nailed Baron right in the shoulder. But he kept coming.

"I'm going to tear you to pieces!" Baron yelled, slightly slowing down as he did. Mark quickly loaded up another dart and shot it. This one hit Baron right in the gut, but he still kept coming. Mark started panicking at this point. He quickly loaded up another dart and fired it. This one hit Baron right next to the last one he was hit with. "Y-you'll regret-regret... t-that!" He dizzily exclaimed, as the combined affects from the darts started kicking in.

The others stood in silence and watched the scene unfold in front of them. None of them were too big of fans of Baron, but this was insane.

Mark shot a fourth dart, this one hit the wobbly wolf on the right side of his chest. Baron's walking finally slowed to a stop, as he collapsed onto his knees. He tried crawling a little further, his anger pushing him to keep going. But in the end, he couldn't. He let out one last growl, before finally dropping down to the ground. Mark sighed in relief as he did.

Everyone continued to stand in silence, this time looking around at each other.

"So... should we run?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, probably." Rachel replied. Everyone continued to look around at each other, before they all took off running in different directions. Mark quickly shot off another dart, nailing Betty with it.

"Betty!" Rachel exclaimed.

"G-go! Go on... without me!" Betty exclaimed, as she dropped down to the ground. Rachel was hesitant, but listened to the rabbit and kept going. Mark quickly loaded another dart and fired it towards Rachel, but she managed to dodge it. But it didn't end up being a complete waste. Instead of hitting Rachel, it ricocheted off of a nearby tree, and nailed Cindy. Cindy immediately felt the dart and fell to the ground.

"Ow..." She said, before finally blacking out. Rachel looked over at her, again debating on whether to stop or not. But, again, she forced herself to keep moving. She ran into the woods with Doug just ahead of her.

(With Carson and Carly)

Carson and Carly had disappeared in the opposite side of the woods as Rachel and Doug. They ran together, trying not to get separated.

"What the heck is going on?" Carly asked, sounding pretty worried, as they continued to run.

"I don't know. But we should probably keep movi-" Carson was replying, before stopping once Nightmare stepped out in their path. He had Moxie, who had a dart sticking out of her back, thrown over his should. Carson and Carly had slid to a stop just about ten feet away from him. He dropped Moxie and aimed his dart gun, as a sinister grin formed on his face.

Before they fully realized what was going on, Nightmare quickly aimed the gun and fired the first dart towards Carly. Carson quickly jumped in her, taking the dart right in the back of his right shoulder. He let out a surprised gasp, as the dizziness started setting in.

"No!" Carly yelled. Carson started falling forward, and she caught him. Nightmare chuckled as he went to load another dart into the gun. Carly quickly threw Carson's arm over her shoulder and started heading off in the direction they had come from. Since she was carrying almost his full body weight at this point, it was very difficult for her to run. Carson realized this and stopped her.

"H-hey, C-Carly, stop." He said weakly. Carly shook her head.

"N-no." She replied.

"I-I've already been... been hit. There's no point in... dragging me with you." Carson said. As he finished, his weight finally became too much for Carly and he started falling to the ground. Carly lowered him and leaned him up against a tree.

"Come-come on. We have to go." Carly said. Carson shook his head.

"You go. I-I'm going to b-be unconscious here in a m-minute... anyways." He said. Carly kneeled in front of him not sure of what to say next. She didn't want to just leave him there. After all, the reason he was hit was because he protected her. As Carly tried to figure out what she should do, they heard heavy stomping coming their way. They knew already that it was Nightmare. "G-go." He continued, almost completely out of it at this point. He tried to form a small smile on his face, but he was just too weak to do it. He eventually fell limp. Carly lightly shook him for several seconds, trying to wake him up, but that dart did its number on him.

As the stomping closed in on her, she forced herself to quickly lean forward and plant a kiss on Carson's cheek. He was out of it, so he clearly wasn't going to know it happened. But that didn't stop her cheeks from burning a bright red color in embarrassment. She quickly stood up, not taking her eyes off of Carson as she did.

"I'm sorry, Carson." She said quietly, before running off. Nightmare finally made it to where Carson was. He let out a chuckle when he saw him unconscious against the tree. But that chuckle vanished just as quickly as it came when he realized that Carly was still out there. He growled, before continuing on his way.

(Confessional -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera lightly shaking as she stared at the floor. Her cheeks were still burning from the kiss, but that wasn't able to keep the frown off of her face.

"I-I didn't want to leave him. If it wasn't for him, I would have been hit with that dart." Carly started, before shaking her head. "I-I'm sorry, Carson. I'm sorry." She continued. "B-but... what y-you did for me means a lot. And I won't forget it." She finished.

(Confessional End)

(With Rachel and Doug)

Rachel and Doug had been running through the woods with their dart shooter behind them. They thought they had lost him several times, but in actuality they hadn't.

Multiple darts had been shot at them at this point. But they had been lucky enough to avoid them all up until this point. They didn't know what this whole thing was about, but they figured it probably had something to do with today's challenge. At least, they thought it did.

Mark continued to run behind them, firing dart after dart trying to take them out. But they were a lot better at dodging than he originally thought they were going to be.

The pair ran for several minutes, before Doug got tripped up on a branch lying along with the fallen leaves and dirt on the ground. Rachel quickly stopped and went to help him up. As she did, Mark ran up. Doug noticed him getting ready to shoot a dart, so he quickly pushed Rachel away, which in turn sent the dart flying into back.

Rachel fell to the ground staring at Doug, as he dizzily collapsed to the ground. She looked up at Mark, who had a somewhat goofy looking smile on his face. She got up to run, not seeing Nightmare in her path. She ran right into him, once again sending her to the ground.

As she stared up at him, another sinister smirk curled onto his muzzle. He may have missed out on Carly, but he wasn't letting Rachel get away. As he was getting ready to fire, a rock was thrown at him, surprising both him and Rachel.

"Who threw that!" Nightmare yelled in anger. He looked over to see who threw it, and saw Carly standing there. She threw another one, causing Nightmare to protect his face.

"I-i'm sorry, but get away from her you giant bully!" Carly exclaimed. As Nightmare stood trying to protect his face, Rachel took that as her opportunity to run. She reared her foot back and kicked Nightmare right below the belt. He immediately fell down to the ground in pain. As Rachel got up to run, Carly started to approach her. She didn't make it far before she felt a sharp pinch in her side. She let out a little cry, as she looked down and saw a dart.

"No..." Carly muttered. Rachel looked at her in shock, watching her as she collapsed to the ground. Standing behind her was Mark.

"Here's Marky." Mark said with his goofy grin becoming even more goofy. Rachel tried to get up and run again, but before she could, she was shot with a dart. She almost immediately started feeling the affects of it, and it didn't take long before she was out.

(Later)

Laura slowly opened her eyes not sure of where she was, or what had happened. She pushed herself on to her paws and knees, before looking around. She saw nothing but green. This confused her.

She stood up, trying to see if she could spot anything other than the one color. But there was nothing. She was surrounded by hedges that stood at least fifteen feet tall.

"What the heck..." She muttered to herself, as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"Gooood morning, competitors!" Marionette exclaimed. His voice boomed over some sort of nearby speaker, causing Laura to look around to see if she could see anything. "Kinda glad to see you all survived that fall out of the helicopter with minimal damage. But being knocked out by a tranquilizer definitely helped you avoid the pain of hitting the ground *Chuckles*. Anyways, I'm sure you're all very confused as to what's going on right now. Well, don't be. You're all currently separated and spread out in a pretty large hedge maze. That is because this is today's challenge. Using your... hunting skills, you must track down the rest of your team and work together to find your way through the maze and to the exit. Now I know that may not seem too complicated, you'd be wrong, however. You're kinda on a time limit here. You're going to want to get out before the sun goes down, because that is your only source of light. First complete team to reach the exit wins!" He explained. Laura was somewhat surprised by this. "Oh, and one more thing, a bonus reward will be given to whichever team can track down Total Drama Alumni competitor, Polly and bring her to the exit with them. We kinda sent her in there like two days ago to see if she could find her way out, and... we haven't heard from her since. So... yeah." He finished. This surprised Laura even more.

(Confessional -Laura)

Laura sat in front of the camera slowly shaking her head.

"So... kidnapping, assault, and attempted murder. Those are just three crimes that Marionette SHOULD go to prison for. But, HE is the last thing I need to be worried about right now. Finding my teammates, and Polly, and getting out of the hedge maze before sundown are top priority. Dealing with Marionette will have to wait until later." Laura said.

(Confessional End)

(With Rachel)

Rachel groaned as she pushed herself up to knees. The first thing she did was try and shake off the dizziness she was still feeling. After she did that, she looked around at the walls of green that surrounded her. She climbed to her feet, as she continued to look around.

She didn't really know where to start. There were plenty of directions to go, but she didn't know which one to pick. She knew she had to find her teammates before she could even worry about escaping. But on top of all of that, now she had to worry about finding an extra person because she's too kind hearted to leave someone to die in a hedge maze? Fantastic.

Deciding she had already wasted enough time stand there, she finally picked a direction to go in. She didn't know where it was going to take her, but she hoped it led her to finding her teammates.

(Confessional -Rachel)

"Okay, I suppose this challenge could be worse. I just know I need to find everyone and get them out of the maze. I can lead my team to another win. I know I can." Rachel said, trying to sound as confident as she could.

(Confessional End)

(With Carson)

Carson was currently walking through the maze. He wasn't exactly sure where he was, but he knew he needed to find Carly. That was the only thing he cared about at that moment.

"Carly!" He called out, looking around as he did. He didn't get a response. "Carly!" He called again, this time a little louder than before. But, again, he got nothing. He shook his head, as he continued moving. He was still feeling slightly weak from the tranquilizer, but that wasn't going to stop him.

He walked around for several more minutes, before he finally ran into Laura at a crossroad.

"Carson! I'm glad to see you're okay." Laura said. Carson nodded.

"Same to you." He said. "You haven't seen Carly around, have you?" He asked. Laura could hear the worry in his voice. She shook her head.

"I haven't. I have been looking, though." She replied. Carson sighed. He figured considering she hadn't ran into him Carly behind her, she hadn't seen her yet. But he had to ask. "Come on. Lets keep looking. We'll find her, just like we'll find the others." She said, placing a paw on Carson's shoulder, and continuing on her way. Being the team captain, she knew she had to keep her teammates focused and worry free if they were going to win. She knew they were going to find the others. So she figured assuring Carson that they would, would ease his worry a little bit.

(With Mojo)

Mojo was currently running through the maze, following no sort of decided path. He was running straight through, making random rights and lefts as he did. He was irritated about being tranquilized, but he couldn't worry about that. He was hyping himself up, hoping to find his teammates as he did.

"Mojo ain't slowin' down!" Mojo exclaimed, as he went to make another sharp left turn. With how fast he was running, he was honestly kind of surprised he hadn't run into anyone else yet. He ran and ran and ran, until finally, he ran right into Doug, knocking both of them to the ground.

Doug sat there, trying to shake off his returning dizziness. Mojo quickly shook off his, before climbing back to his feet.

"Mojo's sorry about." He apologized, as he extended his paw. Doug waved him off knowing it was an accident, before taking his, allowing him to pull him back to his feet. "Have you found any of the others?" He asked. Doug put his paws up and shook his head in response. "Hmm. We don't have time to lose then. Lets get movin', teammate!" He exclaimed, before running off again. Doug quickly followed behind, trying not to lose him.

(Confessional -Mojo)

"Ain't no way Mojo's losin' this challenge! The tranquilizer has worn off, and Mojo's ready to get hyped back up!" Mojo exclaimed.

(Switch to -Doug)

Doug sat in front of the camera for several seconds, before finally shrugging.

(Confessional End)

(With Baron)

Baron angrily stomped through the maze. He was definitely still feeling the affects of getting shot with four tranquilizer darts. He was still dizzy and somewhat off balance, but he wanted to get out of there. He wanted to find out who shot him with the darts, and rip them to shreds.

He made random rights and lefts hoping to just randomly stumble upon the exit. He didn't even care about finding his teammates. He just wanted to get out of there.

He walked around for several minutes, growing more and more frustrated as he did, before he finally saw someone in the distance. They must have seen him too because they stopped. As he got closer to them he realized that it was Carly. He huffed when he realized it.

Carly stood there staring at the wolf as he approached her. The last thing she wanted was to be stuck in a hedge maze with him, but she knew he was on her team, and she were to find the others, they wouldn't win unless Baron was with them.

"W-what are you staring at?" Baron asked rudely once he was close enough.

"Nothing." Carly replied somewhat quietly. Baron stopped, staring at the cat as he did. "H-have you seen the others?" She asked.

"Does it look like I have?" Baron asked rhetorically, before huffing. He passed Carly and started walking the way she had just come. Carly stood in silence for several seconds, before turning around to face him.

"Wait. W-we should stay together." She said, getting Baron to stop in his tracks. "We should stay together in case we find the others." She repeated.

"I don't care about finding the others. I care about getting out of this stupid maze." Baron said.

"You can't win unless your team's with you." Carly said. Baron was growing very impatient with the cat. He hated to admit it, but he knew she was right. He didn't want to be in the maze and he didn't care about his teammates, but he didn't want to lose again. He growled, before finally turning to face the cat.

"Fine. But you're following me, not the other way around." Baron said. Carly nodded, figuring it was in everyone's best interests if she didn't stand there and argue with him. So she didn't. Instead, she just decided to follow behind him.

(Confessional -Baron)

Baron sat in front of the camera with his angry expression still remaining on his face. He was still very much angry with being shot with tranquilizer darts, and now he was stuck in a hedge maze with Carly. Things definitely weren't going his way.

"This whole thing has been one big joke. I know I'm going to make it out of this hedge maze, and when I do, I'm going to find out who shot me with those tranquilizer darts and I'm going to rip their head off!" Baron yelled in anger.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera, trying to avoid looking into it, like usual. She wasn't too thrilled about being stuck with Baron either, but she was thinking of the best interest of her team if they wanted to win.

"T-this challenge has been really... bad. Tranquilizer darts and hedge mazes a-aren't a good combination. I-I'm sorry to whoever planned the challenge." Carly started. "I-I don't want to be stuck in there with Baron, b-but I want to find my other teammates and help them win. E-especially Carson." She continued, her cheeks slightly heating up as she did.

(Confessional End)

(With Chelsea, Cindy, and Betty)

Chelsea, Cindy, and Betty had all eventually stumbled into each other after walking around aimlessly for at least an hour. But between the three of them, they still couldn't find the exit. They kept running into dead ends.

"It's obviously not this way! You said it was this way like an hour ago!" Chelsea exclaimed, as she looked over at Betty.

"We haven't even been together that long." Cindy spoke up.

"Who cares!" Chelsea said.

"I care! The suns going to be going down soon and we still haven't found the others yet." Cindy said. Chelsea had gone back to taking selfies, so she didn't even hear what Cindy had said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something?" She asked. Cindy growled in annoyance.

"Guy, guys, guys! Stop fighting! That's not good for my aura!" Betty exclaimed, getting the other two females to look at her.

"Your... aura?" Chelsea said curiously. Betty nodded.

"Yep! My aura!" She replied. Cindy knew a little bit about Betty's interest in aura and meditation. But not a whole lot.

Luckily for the three females, Rachel, who was near by, heard their bickering. She quickly crossed through a couple of turns and ran into them.

"Guys! I'm so glad that the three of you are together!" Rachel said.

"Rachel! Good to see you, captain!" Betty exclaimed. Chelsea grew somewhat confused when she called her 'captain.' There was no way she looked at Rachel as the team captain.

"No sign of Mojo or Doug yet?" Rachel asked, as she looked around at her three teammates. They shook their heads.

"Dang. Well we need to-" Rachel started, before being cut off.

"-Woo-hoo! Ain't no way Mojo's slowin' down!" They heard Mojo yell in the distance. They all looked around at each other as they did.

"We should probably go and find him." Cindy said. Rachel nodded in agreement.

"We should." She said. Afterwords, all four females started walking in the direction of where they heard Mojo.

(With Moxie)

Moxie had been walking around alone for quite awhile now. She had no clue where she was, or where her teammates were. She was honestly curious at this point if they were even looking for her, or if she was going to get out of there. She didn't know exactly what time it was, but she did know that the sun was going to be setting soon. So eventually, she was going to be walking around alone in this ridiculously large hedge maze.

She walked around for several more minutes, until she finally saw someone sitting against a dead end. She didn't know who it was, so she approached them. Once she got closer, she realized it wasn't one of the other competitors.

"P-Polly?" The vixen questioned, once she approached her. Polly looked up at her, before quickly jumping to her feet and approaching her.

"F-food! D-do you have any?!" Polly asked hurriedly. She looked tired, dirty, and was obviously hungry. Moxie shook her head. This disappointed Polly. "O-oh." She continued. She started making her way back towards where she had been sitting, when she felt a paw on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Moxie staring at her.

"Come with me. We'll find my teammates and get out of here." She said. Polly stared at her for several seconds, before finally nodding.

"O-okay-okay." She agreed. Moxie nodded, before the two headed off back into the maze. They walked in silence for several minutes, until Polly finally spoke.

"T-thank you." Polly said, getting the vixen to look at her. She nodded.

"You're welcome." She replied, a small smile crossing her face as she did.

After that, they walked around randomly for several more minutes, before they finally stumbled up Laura and Carson. Laura smiled when she saw the vixen approaching them.

"Moxie, glad to see you're alright." Laura said as she stared at the vixen. Her eyes then preceded to travel over to the worn looking polar bear standing next to her. "Polly?" She said curiously. Polly nodded. "Don't worry, we'll get you out of here." She assured the bear.

"Thank you." Polly thanked her. Laura nodded in response. She didn't need a thank you from her. Helping other people was something she enjoyed doing. And it's not like she planned on leaving her in the maze anyways. Even if it would have cost them the challenge, she wasn't leaving until she knew Polly had a way out of there.

The group was getting ready to continue walking, when Carly and Baron turned the corner and saw them.

"Carson!" Carly exclaimed, a little more excitedly than she meant to. Carson quickly turned around and saw her.

"Carly!" Carson said in a relived tone, as he ran over to her and hugged her. She blushed as he did. "I'm glad you're okay." He said, once they broke the hug. Baron huffed, as he walked past them and towards the rest of their teammates.

"Lets go. We're wasting time." He said, completely unamused with what was going on. Laura nodded.

"He's right. The suns going down, and we need to get out of here." She said. Carson and Carly smiled at each other, before rejoining their group. Laura took the lead, and they headed towards where they thought the exit was going to be.

(With The Ghastly Shadows)

Rachel, Betty, Cindy, Chelsea had eventually managed to catch up with Mojo. They were pretty relieved when they saw that Doug was with him. That meant they could just head for the exit.

Rachel looked around for Polly as they made their way through the maze. She was completely unaware that The Charming Lights had already found her.

They walked around for several more minutes, not sure if they were going the right way or not. But, eventually, they slowed down when they reached a dead end and the sun started vanishing from the sky. Their fear was about to become a reality. They were about to be lost in that giant maze with no light.

"Great! Now what?!" Chelsea asked. Rachel stood there trying to come up with an answer. She knew they weren't going to be able to make their way through the maze and find the exit with no light. That wasn't happening. Several seconds of thinking passed, before she finally got an idea.

"Chelsea! You have your cellphone on you, right?" Rachel asked. Chelsea nodded.

"Yeah, so?" She said curiously.

"All cellphones have some sort of flashlight on it! Pull it out and turn it on. That'll help us maneuver our way out of here." Rachel said.

"But the flashlight uses so much battery." Chelsea said. Her teammates were not amused by this comment. When she saw the looks they were giving her, she sighed. "Fine." She pulled her phone out and turned the flashlight on. It was a lot brighter than the others thought it was going to be. With Rachel and Chelsea at front, they once again continued on their way.

(Outside of The Maze)

Marionette, Nightmare, and Mark remained outside the exit of the maze. Marionette looked down at his watch, taking note that it had already been four hours and they still hadn't seen anyone come out yet.

"You think they're okay in there?" Marionette asked, looking over at Nightmare. He shrugged in response.

"Maybe." He replied, sounding very uninterested. They waited for another several minutes, before they finally heard someone coming. Several second passed before The Charming Lights ran out of the maze, dragging a worn out looking Polly with them.

"W-we did it! I knew we would!" Laura exclaimed.

"Yep! Congratulations, Charming Lights, you guys win today's challenge!" Marionette exclaimed. The Charming Lights cheered as he did. "And since you guys also managed to track down and rescue Polly, preventing me from getting sued, you guys will each be receiving a brand new pillow to use!" He exclaimed. The Charming Lights' cheering continued as he did.

"F-food! I-I need... food!" Polly said, getting Marionette to look over at her.

"Yeah, Nightmare, take her and get her some food. The last thing we need is her dying or something right after they saved her." Marionette said. Nightmare nodded, before walking over to Polly and throwing her up on his shoulders. He carried her away to get her something to eat.

The others waited for several minutes, before The Ghastly Shadows finally made it out. They were excited as they did, until they saw The Charming Lights waiting already.

"Ghastly Shadows, nice of you to finally join us." Marionette said, as he stood with his arms crossed, and a slightly amused look on his face.

"You mean... after all of that... WE LOST?!" Chelsea exclaimed. Marionette nodded.

"Yup." He replied. Chelsea was seething with anger. "That means I will see all of you tonight at the Bonfire Ceremony!" He continued. Chelsea yelled in frustration as he did. Marionette got a good chuckle out of that.

(Confessional -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera, once again taking angry selfies of herself.

"Like, I don't know why the others have for someone agreed to let little miss goody goody two shoes lead the team, but the only things she's leading us to is failure." Chelsea started, not putting her phone down as she did. "Maybe what they should do is let someone that actually knows what they're doing lead the team. Because frankly, if it wasn't for my phone flashlight, we'd still be lost out there. Just saying." She continued.

(Switch to -Cindy)

Cindy sat in front of the camera just as disappointed as her teammates were. She let out a sigh, before beginning.

"That stinks. I wish we would have been able to keep that small winning streak we were on going. But I guess it wasn't meant to be." Cindy started. "Now what I have to worry about is how disposable my team thinks I am. I'm honestly wondering if I'll be able to make it through this one or not. I guess we'll see." She continued, as her worry started to show.

(Switch to -Doug)

Doug sat in front of the camera staring down at the floor, slowly shaking his head. He looked up at it, as his head shaking continued.

(Switch to -Betty)

Betty sat in front of the camera with a somewhat blank expression on her face. She was disappointed about their loss, but happy about life at the same time. So she really didn't know how she felt.

"Man, that loss really stinks. But hey! I had never been in a hedge maze before! It was cool and scary at the same time! Now if it was just a little snowy, and there was a deranged dude chasing me with an axe it would be like my favorite horror movie!" Betty exclaimed, before slightly twitching. Her fur spiked up before she continued. "Pfft. Those losers couldn't find their way out of a paper bag, I don't know why I thought they could get out of a hedge maze. Look where we are now, The Bonfire Ceremony. If I didn't have to worry about them holding me back, I would have found the exit and won the challenge myself. I don't need them." She continued, before one again twitching. She let out a little laugh, as she brushed her fur down. "I want to do that again!" She exclaimed.

(Switch to -Mojo)

Mojo sat in front of the camera shaking his head in disappointment.

"So, not only did Mojo get knocked out with a dart, but he got lost in a hedge maze and lost the challenge. Bummer, man." Mojo said, as he shook his head. "Losin' like this ain't really Mojo's thing. Something's gotta change. Like hypin' my team up before a challenge! That's how my team and I destroyed the competition in football, basketball, and wrestling." He continued. "So, comin' up for the next challenge, Mojo's going to hype up his team and lead them to victory!" He exclaimed.

(Switch to -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera with a disappointed look on her face.

"Okay, so that didn't go as I hoped. If they're trusting me enough to captain the team, I can't fail them like I did tonight." Rachel said, before shaking her head. "I can't disappoint him. I just... can't." She continued, before looking down towards the floor.

(Confessional End)

(At Bonfire Ceremony)

The Ghastly Shadows sat around the Bonfire Ceremony in disappointment. With how close they actually were to winning that challenge, their loss honestly stung.

"I, like, seriously can't believe you couldn't get us out of a hedge maze before those other losers." Chelsea said in an unamused tone, as she looked over at Rachel. Rachel looked at her.

"Hey, I got us out at least. That's more than what you did." She replied, not too thrilled with what Chelsea had to say. Chelsea huffed.

"More than what I did?! If it wasn't for MY flashlight, we would have been wandering around in the dark!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"Woah there! Calm down, team! Mojo ain't hyped about this loss either. But win or lose, we're still a team. And teams aren't supposed to fight!" Mojo exclaimed, silencing the two females. Doug nodded in agreement with what Mojo had just said. Rachel took notice to the nod.

"Alright, Ghastly Shadows, I see that none of you are too pleased with each other right now after that loss you suffered. But hey, who cares!" Marionette exclaimed, before letting out a chuckle. None of The Ghastly Shadows looked amused by his comment. "Anyways, with your past history of Bonfire Ceremonies, you should know the rules. However, being the nice guy that I am, I will explain them to you once again just in case you have forgotten them. I have five breadsticks on this tray, but there are six of you. If you do not receive a breadstick you must immediately take the walk all the way down the Dock of Shame, where you will be thrown off the island via the Catapult of Losers." He explained. "So, getting the fun started, the first breadstick goes to... Rachel." He called, as he tossed Rachel the breadstick. Chelsea was somewhat annoyed by this.

"Next up... Chelsea." Marionette said, as he tossed the chicken a breadstick.

"Mojo, you're also safe." Marionette said, as he tossed Mojo a breadstick.

"Woo-hoo!" Mojo exclaimed, as he caught the breadstick.

"And... Betty." Marionette said, as he tossed Betty the breadstick. This left Doug and Cindy. "Doug, Cindy, one of you is outta here!" He exclaimed.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Doug and Cindy nervously glanced over at each other as Marionette said what he did. It was now time for both of them to somehow become more nervous than the last time they were each in the bottom two. The feeling was awful.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Doug and Cindy stared at each other for several seconds, before finally breaking eye contact.

Cindy felt as nervous as she did when she was in the bottom two with Buster. However, she did have some small amount of hope that she could luck out and make it through it this time like she did the last two.

Doug felt pretty nervous too. He had also had a streak going of being in the bottom two, but getting through it unscathed. But after seeing what Cindy's made it through, it brought his confidence down severely.

"And the final breadstick of the night goes to..." Marionette started, before stopping, as he slowly moved the last breadstick back and fourth between the two competitors.

Doug let out a quiet gulp as his eyes followed the breadstick. Cindy had practically slid to the edge of her seat in nervousness at this point. They had both gotten lucky before. But for one of them, their luck was about to run out.

Marionette's usual grin was very prominent on his face at this point. He thought watching the nervous competitors wait to find out which one's dream of winning a million bucks about to be crushed was hilarious. The competitors didn't have mutual feelings, however.

"Hmmmm..." Marionette hummed, as the breadstick came to a stop in between the two competitors. Both of them were shaking in nervousness at this point. "...Doug." He finally said. Doug's heart nearly jumped out of his chest as Marionette threw the breadstick towards him. "Cindy, looks like you didn't have nine lives after all." He finished.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

"Oh, man." Cindy said in disappointment, as she looked towards the ground.

"Sorry about that, Cindy." Rachel said sympathetically. Cindy looked up at her and nodded.

"Thanks." She replied. After, she sighed, before standing up. She turned around to face her former teammates, her eyes immediately landing on Betty. She was pretty disappointed about all the wasted research she had done looking into why Baron and Betty disliked each other so much. "Okay, since I'm being eliminated, I need to ask you something." She said.

"Me?" Betty said curiously. Cindy nodded.

"Yeah. Why do-" She started, before stopping once she realized all eyes were on her. She stepped forward and leaned into Betty's ear. "Why do you and Baron dislike each other so much?" She asked. This question confused.

"What do you mean? Baron doesn't like me?" She asked. This confused Cindy even further.

"Wait, you didn't-what?" Cindy said, sounding as confused as possible.

"That's weird, and unfortunate." Betty said, sounding somewhat saddened by the news. Cindy was still very confused.

"What?" She repeated.

"Cindy, time to go. The Catapult of Losers doesn't like waiting." Marionette said.

"W-what?" Cindy repeated once again, her confusion not showing any signs of fading. She didn't understand how Baron could dislike Betty, and Betty be completely unaware of it. Baron may have been watching her, but there had to be reason. There HAD to be.

As Cindy continued to stand there trying to figure out how that could have happened, Marionette rolled his eyes, before motioning to Nightmare to go and deliver her to the dock. He nodded, before walking over to her and throwing the still confused cat onto his shoulder.

Betty watched as Nightmare carried her towards the dock before she could say anything else.

(At The Dock)

Nightmare carried Cindy down the dock, throwing her into the basket of the catapult once they reached it.

"Any last words?" Marionette asked, as he approached her. Cindy sat in silence for several seconds, before saying anything.

"W-what?" She said curiously, still majorly confused by what she had apparently just found out.

"Well said. Anyway, I hope you know how to fly!" Marionette said, before pulling the lever, launching Cindy into the horizon.

"AHHHHH!" She let out a loud scream as she was thrown into the distance. Marionette chuckled, watching as she twinkled into a star in the sky.

"And after another elimination, what'll happen next?" Marionette started, as he looked away from the sky. "Will Laura's investigation into Chelsea end the way she's hoping it will? Will Baron's growing list of enemy's end up being his ultimate downfall this season? And will we ever find out who found the awesome Marionette Invincibility Statuette?" He asked. "Find out all of these answers and more, next time on Total... Drama... Fazbear... Returns!" He finished.

Betty watched from the edge of the campsite as Cindy was launched into the distance. The small smile she had on her face had been fake the whole time as her fur she had managed to push down spiked back up.

(Confessional -Betty)

Betty sat in front of the camera with an unamused look on her face. Cindy approaching her at the Bonfire Ceremony had annoyed her.

"So the cat knew more than she let on. Guess she wasn't as useless as I thought. But for her to know, means she had to have been watching one, or both of us. Which I don't like." Betty started, before a sinister smirk appeared on her face. "But, she's gone and out of my way now before she could become a thorn in my side like Baron has. So my focus is still on... The Lone Wolf." She continued, before she started laughing.

(Confessional End)

* * *

And that's it for Chapter 13, and Cindy!

I want to apologize for the super late update yesterday. My phone started acting up in the morning, so I wasn't able to finish off the chapter like I usually do. And I didn't have the dang thing fixed until almost three o'clock. And after I did get it working again, I worked on finishing the chapter up until I published it. So again, I apologize for the late update.

I hope it was worth the wait and you guys enjoyed it. But, regardless, I will see you all next week!


	15. The Teamception Race

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Returns, our competitors were hunted down like the animals they are *Chuckles* and thrown into a very large hedge maze, given the task to track down their teammates and find their way out before they were left in the dark!" Marionette exclaimed. "Cindy's hunt for answers continued, as another day of stalking Betty passed, which ended up leaving her very confused after a weird Betty freak out in the woods. Doug and Rachel continued to fail their hopes of cheering Moxie up, after hyped up Mojo was unable to make the vixen even crack a smile. Carson continued to try to breakout of the friend zone, which like usual, ended with a Laura interruption where she tried to convince her partners that Chelsea somehow had something to do with Ray's set up." He continued. "But, in the end, after Laura managed to reconnect her team, including missing Total Drama Alumni, Polly, thanks to Moxie, she was able to lead her teammates through the maze and to the exit, sending Rachel, who picked up the slack as team leader and also managed to help her team escape the maze, and the rest of the disappointed Ghastly Shadows to the Bonfire Ceremony, where Cindy's hunt for the truth ended rather abruptly when it was proven that cats don't always have nine lives." He finished, before letting out another chuckle.

"What'll happen this week?" Marionette asked. "Find out right now on another exciting edition of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"RETURNS!"

(Cues Theme Music)

After meeting up in the dining hall for breakfast, Carson and Carly decried to go on a walk down the trail. Carson was hoping that that would keep Laura from finding them and interrupting them like she had been.

They stayed silent as they started their walk from camp. They enjoyed hanging out with each other, but neither one of them really knew how to start a conversation. Carly was shy, and somewhat nervous around Carson. And that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. And Carson was always afraid that he was going to say something stupid that would make Carly feel uncomfortable. And he didn't want that.

Their silence persisted for almost another full minute, before Carson finally looked over at the cat. He was trying so hard to think of a way to reignite the conversation they had going in the dining hall. It wasn't too interesting, but at least they were talking to each other.

"So... uh-do you think Laura's right about Chelsea being the one who set Ray up?" He asked, getting the cat to look over at him. She shrugged.

"She could be, but I don't want to assume just in case she is wrong." She replied.

"I understand that." Carson said. Carly gave him a somewhat unnoticeable nod in response. After, they stared at each other for serval seconds as the silence once again picked back up. Several seconds passed before Carly became lightly flushed, and looked away from him. Carson quickly did the same, nervously scratching the back of his neck as he did.

Carson quickly tried to think of something to say to make things seem less awkward. He hated the fact that at times he felt he couldn't even hold a steady conversation with Carly. He tried to think of anything to say that could possibly lighten the mood a little. After several seconds passed, something finally came to his mind.

He quickly looked back over to Carly to begin, but didn't get to as she did the same thing he had done.

"Carly? (Carson?)" The pair said at the same time, as they were once again left staring at each other. Carly slightly blushed in embarrassment, and Carson quickly began.

"No, no. It's okay. You go ahead." Carson said, hoping that this would lead to a conversation.

"O-okay." Carly replied somewhat nervously. "I-I just wanted to thank y-you for-for what you did for me in the last challenge. You know... the dart thing." She continued.

"You don't need to thank me. It wasn't a problem. I'd rather take the hit than watch you take it." Carson said. Carly stopped and nervously bit her bottom lip, as she looked off to the side. Carson followed suit. He stopped and turned to face the cat. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"This is for-for being my hero." Carly replied sounding even more embarrassed than before. She turned to face Carson, before quickly leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. Both Carson, and Carly's cheeks burned bright red as she did. Once she pulled away, she quickly looked away again, as her ear began twitching. Carson stood in silence and blinked a few times, hoping that his cheeks would cool down some.

It was a simple thank you kiss on the cheek for helping her in the last challenge, but it gave Carson hope that he wasn't screwing things up with her after all. He was getting ready to speak, when Mojo came into view.

"Phew! It's really hot over here!" Mojo said, as he ran up. He saw the matching blushes on his peers face's, and smiled. "Nice one!" He said. He patted Carson on the back as he ran past him. Carson looked over at him, and saw him giving him a thumbs up as he headed back towards camp. After, he blinked a couple more times, before looking back at Carly, who was still looking away in embarrassment.

"So... at least I didn't get told my princess was in another castle." Carson finally said, letting out a somewhat nervous chuckle as he did. Carly couldn't help but smile and let out a little giggle even though her cheeks were still red in embarrassment. A small smile formed on his face when she did.

After, silence once again filled the air. Carly nervously grabbed her left arm with her right paw, and stared down at the ground. Carson continued to stare at the still blushing cat as she did.

"So... uh-you wanna finish our walk?" Carson asked.

"Oh, um... yeah-yeah. Sure." Carly replied, in a shy tone. After getting her response, Carson motioned in the direction they had been headed.

"After you, m'lady." He said. Carly cute blush returned to her face, as she once again looked up at Carson.

"T-thank you." She said, before slowly walking ahead. Carson's small smile didn't leave his face, as he quickly followed behind. Now it was up to him to keep somewhat of a conversation going. He thought things were actually going pretty well so far.

(Confessional -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera looking off to the side, as he nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Um... a kiss on cheek isn't that serious, but... wow." Carson started, before letting out a nervous chuckle. "I didn't mind taking a dart for Carly, and I'd do it again if I had to. I'm overall just relieved that contrary to what I thought, I'm not scaring her off with some of the dumb things I say." He continued, as a small smile formed on his face. "Now I just need to build up the confidence to actually ask her out. Because I'm going to do that... eventually." He finished.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera looking down towards the floor, with her paws covering her face. Her face was so red in embarrassment, she didn't want to even look up at the camera. As she sat there, her ear started twitching.

"I-I...um-" Carly started in a low, embarrassed tone, before stopping. She still didn't remove her paws from her face or look up at the camera. "I-I said I still owed him. And... he's really... cute." She continued. Her face, although currently unseen by the camera, was as red as a tomato underneath her paws.

(Switch to -Mojo)

Mojo sat in front of the camera trying to towel off some of the sweat out of his fur.

"Mojo was wonderin' why it seemed to be gettin' hotter and hotter the closer I got back to camp. Guess Carson and Carly gave me my answer." Mojo started, before chuckling. "My dude's finally gettin' out of the friendzone! I think he deserves a celebratory protein shake!" He exclaimed.

(Confessional End)

(With Rachel, Doug, and Moxie)

Rachel and Doug had still been pretty determined to cheer Moxie up, so they decided to take her onto the beach to enjoy the sand.

"See, it's like that sandcastle challenge we did. Except we can actually enjoy playing in the sand this time." Rachel said in a somewhat childlike-excited tone. She was trying to sound as cheery as possible, hoping that it would help. Doug sat in the sand crafting a small castle in front of him.

Moxie watched as Rachel got down on her knees and started following Doug's lead with building a sandcastle.

"Guys, you don't have to do this." Moxie spoke in a low tone.

"Nonsense. We want to." Rachel said, looking back up at the vixen. "We don't like seeing you so upset. You're our friend, so trying to make you feel better is no problem at all." She continued. Doug nodded along in agreement as she did. Moxie quickly glanced back and forth at the two, before finally speaking.

"I'm fine." She said. She still sounded a little sad. Both Rachel and Doug picked up on that almost immediately.

"Moxie, we're just trying to help you. Please let us." Rachel pleaded with the vixen. Doug once again nodded along with what Rachel had just said.

"I get that. And I appreciate it. But I'm fine. Really." Moxie replied, saying the most words she had to them in the past week. Rachel and Doug stayed silent for several seconds afterwords, before Rachel finally spoke.

"Are you sure? You've been pretty upset the last week." She said. Moxie nodded.

"I'm sure." She replied. Rachel and Doug glanced at each other again, before looking back at the vixen.

"Okay. We believe you, and we're relieved that you're feeling better." Rachel said.

"Thank you." Moxie replied. Her voice still had a hint of sadness in it. And again, Rachel and Doug could easily tell. So regardless of whether Moxie said she was feeling better or not, Rachel decided to go forward with their plan anyways.

"So... do you still want to stay and enjoy the sand with us? We can work on our sandcastles." Rachel said. Moxie looked at her, before looking over at Doug, who had a hopeful smile on his face. She shrugged.

"May as well." She replied. Both Rachel and Doug were happy about this. After, they all went to work in building sandcastles. And Moxie was actually getting some enjoyment out of it.

(Confessional -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera with a small hint of relief very present in her facial expression. She was relived that they were finally doing something to at least help Moxie feel better.

"So, Moxie said she was feeling a little better, and I do believe her. But I am happy that she agreed to stay and build sandcastles with Doug and I. It's just making me feel so much better knowing that she isn't as sad as she was when Bonnet was first eliminated." Rachel started, before nodding. "But, even though she's feeling better, I'm determined to continue making her feel better. So that's what I'm going to do." She continued.

(Switch to -Doug)

Doug sat in a somewhat confused silence in front of the camera. He didn't really know what to think. He was just as relived as Rachel was knowing that Moxie was feeling better, and Moxie had thanked them for their help, which he was honestly kind of surprised about. But he still couldn't help but feeling like there was still more that they could do. There had to be. So just like Rachel, he was determined to continue cheering her up.

(Switch to -Moxie)

Moxie sat in front of the camera staring off to the side of it. She sat there for several seconds before she said anything.

"Losing Bonnet has been tough. It really has. Since we've known each other, I've never been without her. And I miss her." Moxie started sadly, before looking down. "But-but, I have been dealing with it... in my own way. I've been feeling a little better since the last challenge at least. That's a good thing... I guess." She continued, as she looked back up at the camera.

(Confessional End)

(With Betty)

Betty was currently sneaking her way around camp, trying to play it somewhat casual as she did just in case someone were to notice her.

She stood with her back pressed to the side of The Charming Light's cabin, slowly peaking around the corner to see if the coast was clear. Once she saw that it was, she quickly made her way to the front of the cabin and up the steps. Once she was on the deck, she quickly looked around once again, before peaking in through the screen door of the guys side of the cabin to make sure no one was in there. It was empty. A small smirk formed on her face, as she opened the door and slid inside.

She stood in place looking around the small cabin. She knew Baron had the statuette, and she was going to find it. With how much time she had spent looking for it, SHE deserved it. Not the wolf.

As she looked around, she took notice of the unmade bed on the far side of the room. She automatically assumed that that bed was Baron's. She quickly made her way over to the bed for quickly stripping it off the blankets and pillow, but found nothing within them. She tossed them into a pile on the bed, before getting on her knees and looking underneath it. Barron's raggedy, old duffle bag is what she saw.

"Bingo." She muttered to herself, as she grabbed the back and pulled it out from underneath the bed. Once she had it, she quickly opened it up and started rummaging through the wolf's belongings. There were a few unfolded shirts, a black beanie, a can of spray on deodorant, a set of keys, a half used role of duct tape, and an obviously pirated Metallica cd. She shook her head in annoyance when she realized the statuette wasn't in the bag.

She knew that it was actually pretty smart for him not to keep something that valuable in his bag. But if he didn't keep it there, where did he keep it? She threw Baron's stuff back in his bag in frustration, before shoving it back underneath his bed. She sat on her knees for several seconds afterwards, before finally standing back up.

Once she was back up, she looked around the room again. That's when she spotted the dresser. Curiosity got the better of her and she decided to search it just in case. She walked over to it and one by one opened the drawers.

Carson's stuff was stashed in one of them. She dug through it just in case, but didn't find anything. The rest of the drawers were empty... of course. She shoved the last one closed, before once again getting back to her feet. She looked towards the second dresser that rested against the opposite wall from the one she was currently at. She walked over to it, and once again started searching the drawers. Just like the other one, all but one drawer was empty.

The bottom drawer on the second dresser had more of Baron's belongings in it. Some unmatched socks, a couple pairs of underwear...

"Eww." Betty said to her self in an annoyed-disgust, as she used one of the socks to move them out of the way. Underneath the underwear was the wolfs black pocket knife. Betty picked it up and looked at it. Engraved on the handle in dark silver letters was the word "Twisted." The rabbit huffed, before dropping the knife back into the drawer. She continued rummaging through it, not finding much of anything else in it. She once again groaned in frustration, before pushing the drawer closed. She stood up and looked around the room again, deciding that she wasn't giving up her search that easy. Even if it meant tearing the cabin apart.

(Confessional -Betty)

Betty sat in annoyance in front of the camera. She was displeased about not finding the statuette.

"I know the wolf has to have that statuette. There's no way anyone else besides him would have found it. Because surely if Cindy or Ray would have found it, they would still be here right now." Betty started, before shaking her head. "Even if I have stalk the wolf to find out where he hid it, I AM going to get that statuette from him." She continued in a threatening tone.

(Confessional End)

(With Chelsea)

Chelsea was currently in the middle of her usual morning routine, completely unaware that Laura had been keeping a very close eye on her. She needed to secure evidence that proved to Carson and Carly that her instincts were indeed correct about Chelsea being involved with Ray's set up.

As Chelsea stood in front of the mirror in the girls bathroom snapping selfies of herself, Laura stood a few sinks down brushing her teeth, watching the chicken as she did. She tried to waste as much time as she possibly could, until the chicken finished taking her usual ridiculous amount of selfies. And after almost an hour... she finally did.

Chelsea headed out of the bathroom and headed towards The Charming Light's cabin. This surprised Laura. She carefully followed behind her, trying to be as discreet as possible. She wanted to know what the chicken had up her sleeve.

Chelsea continued walking until she finally got to the steps of the cabin. Once she started looking around to make sure the coast was clear, that's when Laura quickly ducked behind a nearby bush. She was honestly pretty surprised that Chelsea didn't see her.

Once Chelsea thought everything was clear, she made her way up the steps. First, she peaked into the screen door of the girls side to see if anyone was in there, but there wasn't. Next, she made her way over to the guys side. She did the same thing, but once again didn't see anything. However, there was someone else in there.

Laura watched from the bush as Chelsea quickly made her way into the guys cabin. She narrowed her eyes in the chickens direction as she did.

"What are you up to?" Laura asked herself quietly, before making her way out of the bush and up the steps.

Chelsea looked around the cabin for several seconds, wondering where she should start first with trying to find the statuette. She was completely unaware that Betty was currently crawled up under one of the beds trying to see if she had missed anything.

Chelsea walked over to one of the dressers and opened the top drawer. As she searched through the drawer, Betty made her way out from underneath the bed. She still didn't even notice that Chelsea was in there. Once Betty got out from underneath the bed, she stood up, before finally hearing Chelsea rummaging through the drawer. She turned around and saw the chicken.

"Hey." Betty said in an annoyed tone. Chelsea let out a surprised yelp, as she jumped in surprise. Betty stood there somewhat amused by startling the chicken.

"Betty?! What are you doing here?" Chelsea asked in a low, yet annoyed tone.

"None of your business. Why don't you tell me what you're doing in here." Betty replied, sounding as equally annoyed as Chelsea.

"None of your business." Chelsea replied with the same response that Betty had given her. This annoyed Betty further.

"Get out of here before you get me caught." Betty said. Chelsea narrowed her eyes at the rabbit.

"No. You get out of here so I can do what I came to do." She said.

"What? Did you need a new place to take ten thousand more of the same stupid selfie?" Betty asked sarcastically. Chelsea huffed.

"At least I'm pretty enough to justify taking selfies!" She replied.

"Please. You're head is so big I'm surprised it even fits in the frame of the small phone." Betty said. Chelsea huffed once again.

Laura had been kneeled outside of the cabin, peaking in through the window, watching as the two females bickered. She didn't know why either one of them were in there, but she wanted to know. She finally stood up and entered the cabin, as the other two continued their argument.

"Chelsea, Betty, what are the two of you doing in here?" She asked in a very serious tone, finally shutting them up.

"Good going, you got me caught." Betty said in an annoyed tone, as she looked back at the chicken.

"Me?! You're the one that wouldn't leave when I told you to." Chelsea said. Betty was getting ready to respond, when Laura put her paw up, cutting her off before she could begin.

"This cabin does not belong to either one of you. So what are you doing in it?" She asked.

"What's it to you? It's not like we're in your side." Chelsea said.

"I do not care. That's not the answer to my question." Laura said. Betty huffed, not taking Laura even the least bit seriously. She was getting ready to voice her displeasure with the cop in training, when she twitched. She blinked a few times, before pushing her fur down.

"Oh, hi Laura!" She finally exclaimed. Laura was slightly confused by this.

"Uh, Betty, trying to play dumb isn't-" Laura started, before being cut off by someone else entering the cabin.

"Hey! What are all of you doing in my cabin?!" Baron asked clearly annoyed, as he entered and saw the three females.

"Great." Chelsea muttered in annoyance.

"Baron, I was just trying to figure out why these two were in here." Laura said, turning to face the angry wolf.

"Bull! Now I want to know what all of you are doing in my cabin!" Baron demanded an answer. He was growing more and more angry the longer he went without one.

"Baron, I know you're frustrated, but you need to calm down." Laura said, trying to clam down the angry wolf. He didn't look too thrilled with it.

"Calm down?! You three broke into my cabin, and you're telling me to calm down?!" Baron asked.

"Why is he so mad?" Betty asked quietly. Chelsea looked at her, but shook her head instead of responding. Baron's eyes eventually focused on Chelsea. He ended up becoming more angry because of it.

"You! What did you do?!" He asked, as he took small steps towards the chicken.

"I didn't do anything. You should be yelling at her. I just got here." Chelsea said, pointing towards Betty. Baron looked over at the rabbit.

"I don't even know why I'm here." Betty said, somewhat confused as to what was even going on. Baron growled. He was getting ready to go off again, when he was interrupted.

(Air Horn Blows)

"All competitors meet me on the beach for today's challenge!" Marionette's voice rang over the intercom. Once he silenced, Baron got ready to speak. But again, before he could, he was interrupted.

"Baron, I know you're upset by this-" Laura started, before being interrupted.

"Upset?! You're all lucky you're still standing here!" Baron exclaimed. Chelsea rolled her eyes.

"Pfft. Scary." She said sarcastically. Baron's glare once again focused on her.

"You got something to say?!" Baron exclaimed, getting closer to Chelsea as he did.

"Okay, okay. That's enough. We have to get to the beach. Baron, we will deal with this later. I promise." Laura said, getting in the middle of the competitors, trying to keep the wolf back. Baron continued to glare at the chicken for several more seconds, before saying anything.

"Get out of my cabin. All of you." He said angrily.

"Doesn't Carson stay here too?" Betty asked, once again getting Baron to change who he was glaring at.

"Get... OUT!" Baron yelled, causing the rabbit to jump.

"Yep! Yep! O-on it!" Betty exclaimed, before quickly making her way towards the exit. Chelsea followed shortly after. Once they were gone, Baron turned around to face the door. Laura was still standing by it.

Laura continued to stare at the wolf, before finally taking her leave. Baron angrily stood there for several seconds, before looking around the room to see if any of them had messed with anything. He finally huffed, before leaving the cabin.

(Confessional -Laura)

Laura sat in front of the camera still pretty curious as to what Betty and Chelsea were trying to do. With how they were arguing, they seemed to be there for some sort of mutual reason even though they didn't know the other was going to be there.

"Chelsea may be more linked to whats been going on than I originally thought. And from the looks of it, Betty may be too. I'm just curious what business the two of them would have with Baron." Laura said, as she sat there thinking. "Maybe it has something to do with Baron knowing Chester and Alexa were working her? Chelsea that is. But it just makes me more curious as to what Betty has to do with it." She continued. "This case is becoming something much deeper than just Ray's set up, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it." She finished.

(Switch to -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera pretty annoyed with what had happened.

"I went to wolf boy's cabin to try and find where he is hiding that statuette. Because I know he has it. But that stupid rabbit had to go and mess it all up." Chelsea said in an annoyed tone. "Now he has to be on to me. He must know I'm looking for it, so he's going to move it. If he even had it there to begin with." She continued, before shaking her head. "Regardless of what he does with it, I'm going to find it. I need it a lot more than he does." She finished.

(Switch to -Baron)

Baron angrily sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. He was furious about Betty, Chelsea, and Laura breaking in to his cabin.

"Those girls are lucky they got away as well as they did. Breaking into MY cabin to get into MY things?! That bull*Bleep* doesn't fly with me." Baron started, before shaking his head. "I WILL find out what they are up to. And I WILL make them all regret getting into MY business." He finished.

(Confessional End)

Baron was the last one to show up to the beach. As he approached the rest of the competitors, his glare fell hard on Chelsea. She noticed him, but acted like she didn't.

"Gooooood morning, competitors!" Marionette exclaimed, as he walked up, looking around at the remaining competitors. Like usual, he didn't get a response. "Okay, okay. I get. Not in the mood to give a response. Rude. But I get it." He continued. "Anyways, moving on to today's challenge because I know you're all so excited to hear about it. Well, due to some very interesting backstabbing, turncoating, and lying that has gone on between you obviously very dysfunctional teams over the past couple of weeks, I've decided to see just how much you can trust each other when there's more on the line than just a victory." He said.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked. Marionette grinned.

"Well, you see, today's challenge is one about trust. Trusting your teammates enough to get through it. Personally, I don't think any of you will make it through as a team when I tell you what you could win, though." He replied.

"Okay, then stop wasting time and tell us." Baron said in an annoyed, impatient tone. Marionette looked over at him.

"Baron, in a rush as usual I see." He said, only further annoying the wolf. "The challenge is a race to the finish. However, there are obstacles along the way that you will have to work as a team to get across. The prize at the end, a brand new, portable shower with more hot water than both of the regular bathrooms combined, plush a batch of fresh, clean towels every morning." He explained, motioning over to the small trailer that Nightmare was in the middle of dragging towards them. The competitors stared at it in awe. "However, here's the kicker, teammates can choose to prove just how little they care about their actual teams by trying to take them out themselves. Because whoever crosses the finish line first gets the shower, regardless of whether the whole team crosses, or not." He continued. This surprised the competitors.

(Confessional -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera somewhat worried about the challenge that Marionette had just explained.

"This challenge is a little... weird. And it's kind of worrying me. I mean, I'm trying to keep my team together, and now I have to worry about Marionette tearing them apart. That's not cool." Rachel started, before shaking her head. "I guess Chelsea is going to be the one I worry about the most. She seems like the only one on our team that would try something. But, even then, I don't think she will. At least, I hope she doesn't." She continued.

(Switch to -Laura)

Laura sat in front of the camera with a serious expression on her face.

"The Charming Lights are a team, and no challenge is going to change that. Sure, Chester and Alexa did what they did. But they're gone now. And Baron-Baron may have a temper, but I know he's smart enough to realize that turning on his own team isn't the smartest idea." Laura started. "So, we're going to win this challenge, and prove that we are indeed still together as a team." She continued, in a very sure tone.

(Confessional End)

Marionette stood with an amused grin on his face, as he looked around at the still speechless competitors. He was going to get great amusement out of watching this challenge.

"So, the race starts here. It's a race around the island with the first team... or competitor reaching the finish line not only winning the challenge, but also claiming that nice shower." Marionette said. Everyone glanced back at the small trailer that Nightmare had drug onto the beach, before turning their attention back to Marionette. "So! Lets get the fun started!" He exclaimed.

(Confessional -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera thinking about the challenge they were about to have to do. In particular, the prize.

"So, having my own shower would be cool. But honestly, I think if I'm able to win it, I'll probably give it to Carly to use. She deserves it more than anyone else here." Carson said.

(Switch to -Mojo)

Mojo sat in front of the camera pretty excited about the challenge.

"Another teamwork challenge?! Woo-hoo! Mojo's team ain't losin' this one! We are still tha team to beat!" Mojo exclaimed. "And, winning my own shower is goin' to be sweet! I'm used to sharing the bathroom, but that ain't goin' to be happening for much longer! Mojo's about to have his own hyped up champion shower!" He exclaimed.

(Switch to -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera snapping more selfies of herself.

"I don't know what games he's playing but I NEED that shower. I'm tired of having to share a bathroom with a bunch of losers." Chelsea said, not looking away from her phone. "So, regardless of what I have to do to get it, I'm going to get it." She continued.

(Confessional End)

The competitors stood around at the starting line waiting for Marionette to start the challenge.

Marionette stood there with a grin on his face. He was just way too excited to see how this was going to go. Nightmare stood with his arms crossed and his usual intimidating frown on his muzzle.

"So, lets see how much 'team' we actually have left at the end!" Marionette said. "Annnnd GO!" He exclaimed. As he did, everyone took off across the beach. He had the layout for the track marked so that they knew where all of the dangerous obstacles were. He wanted to make sure they didn't miss any.

The teams took off running across the beach. They didn't make it too far before they reached the first team challenge. There were two canoes resting in the sand, they had to work together to carry them off of the beach. It wasn't really a challenge that made too much sense, but it did have to do with team work.

"This is stupid." Baron said in an annoyed tone.

"It may be, but we have to show them that we're still a team." Laura said, as she got in position to lift the canoe. Her teammates followed her lead.

Each team grabbed their respective canoe and heaved it up. They ran off of the beach and dropped them at the exact same time.

They followed along the red tape that had been laid out, that led them towards the woods behind the dining hall. The all headed straight into them.

As they ran, Moxie had her arm grabbed and was pulled away from the group. She was surprised by this, but grew even more surprised when she saw who grabbed her.

"Roxy?" She said, somewhat shocked as she did.

"Hello, Moxie." Roxy replied.

"What are you doing here?" Moxie asked.

"I don't have long to explain, but I heard about this challenge. What you need to do is ride this team thing until the end and then ditch them. You deserve that shower and you know it." Roxy said. Moxie was somewhat taken aback by this.

"Roxy, I-I can't turn on my team. I just-" Moxie started, before being cut off.

"-Moxie, those 'teammates' of yours don't care about you. Heck, the other team have done more for you than your actual teammates." Roxy said.

"How do you know-" Moxie started, before being cut off.

"-I've been watching." Roxy said.

"Moxie! Where are you!" The two vixen's heard Laura call in the distance.

"Roxy, I have to go." Moxie said. She started to walk back, but had her arm grabbed again.

"Moxie, you can do what you want. But trust me, they aren't worth losing the opportunity to have your own shower." Roxy said. Moxie stared at her for several seconds, before finally running to catch back up with her team. Roxy watched her as she ran off.

(Confessional -Moxie)

Moxie sat in front of the camera still pretty surprised by the encounter she just had. She had no clue that Roxy was even there.

"I don't know where Roxy came from, or why she was here. But... she really has me thinking. I don't want to turn on my team, but she is right about the fact that Doug and Rachel have done more for me since we've been here than my own teammates have. And having a shower to myself would be nice." Moxie started, before looking down. "I just wonder what Bonnet would do." She continued, as she started wondering what the small, pink rabbit would do.

(With The Ghastly Shadows)

Due to Moxie falling behind, The Ghastly Shadows had managed to get ahead of The Charming Lights. They had run until they reached the second team challenge. It was a rope swing across a large pit. But instead of it being filled with snakes, it was full of Legos.

"Haven't we done something like this already?" Chelsea asked. Doug shivered when he remembered back to the last time they did a pit swing challenge. In nodded in response to the chicken.

"Mojo ain't wastin' time remembering!" Mojo exclaimed, as he ran and grabbed the rope, letting out a cheerful howl as he swung across to the other side. Once he landed, he through the rope back across to the other side. "Come on, team!" He called over to his teammates. Rachel nodded, pretty happy with Mojo's positive attitude right now.

"You heard him. Lets go team." She said. Chelsea went to swing across next. As the others waited for their turn to go, Betty was grabbed from behind and pulled away from her group.

"What the heck?" She said surprised, before turning around, that's when she saw Roxy. "Wait. Aren't you-" she started, before being cut off.

"-Yes, I am. Now listen. I heard about the challenge and I know about the shower. If I was you, I'd be more concerned about winning that then I would be about keeping your teammates on your side. I mean, what have they done for you to justify you putting them over yourself?" Roxy asked. Betty stood there thinking about it for several seconds. She didn't get to respond before Roxy spoke again. "Think about what I said. They aren't going to be your partners for much longer anyways. So really, it doesn't even matter what they think of you." She said. "Now get back to them before they realize you're missing." She finished, motioning back to where she dragged the rabbit away from. Betty stared at her for several seconds, before nodding. After, she walked off back towards her team, leaving Roxy alone.

By the time Betty got back to the pit, Rachel was in the middle of swinging across. Once she landed, she sent the rope back across to the rabbit. Betty swung herself across just as The Charming Lights ran up.

Laura watched somewhat frustrated with how far behind they were already. She watched as The Ghastly Shadows took off, continuing to follow the markings.

"Okay, we don't have time to waste. Swing across, and do it fast." Laura said, motioning for her teammates to make the swing. Baron was first, followed by Moxie, then Laura. Carson was going to go next, when he realized that the rope that they had been using was about to break. There was no way it was going to last two more swings, and he knew it.

"Carly, the rope is going to break. It's not going to make two more trips. We're going to have to swing across together." Carson said, looking over at the cat.

"A-are you sure it'll hold our weight?" Carly asked, somewhat nervous now. Carson nodded.

"It's a quick swing. We may have to make a jump, but we'll make it." He replied. Carly stared at him for several seconds, before nodding. Carson walked over to the ledge and caught the rope as Laura sent it back to him. He looked back over at Carly and motioned her over with his head. Carly walked over to him, and looked at the rope.

"Okay, hold it. We'll be across in two seconds." Carson said. Carly nodded, before wrapping her arms around his neck. She blushed a deep shade of red as she did. Carson backed up, before quickly running forward and swinging across. They were over halfway there when the rope started snapping. Carson let go of the rope and he and Carly were sent falling to the ground on the other side. He was actually kind of surprised that they were able to make the jump and land it.

Once they landed, Carly slowly started backing away from Carson. She kept her arms wrapped around his neck, as they stared at each other. A small smile formed on his face as they did.

"Alright, come on. We're still in the middle of a challenge." Laura said. Carson was pretty annoyed by this.

"Thank you." Carly thanked him in a quiet tone. Carson nodded.

"You're welcome." He replied. They stared at each other for several more seconds, before Carly finally broke away from him and they followed their teammates.

(Confessional -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera, trying to avoid looking into. She was slightly blushing because of what had happened between her and Carson.

"I-I'm really starting to-to think that Carson is my hero." Carly said, before biting her bottom lip. Her ear began twitching not too long afterwards.

(Confessional End)

(With The Ghastly Shadows)

The Ghastly Shadows had made it to the next part of the challenge. They had to walk across a large rotten looking board that currently separated them from continuing. It was the same board that Roxy and Max had to walk across in the season one finally. So that meant they were also at risk of a pretty large fall if something were to happen.

The competitors stopped and slowly approached the edge of the cliff. They looked over the side and saw just how far the drop was.

"That is wonderful." Chelsea said sarcastically.

"Okay, okay. We can make it across. I know we can." Rachel said, trying to encourage her teammates.

"Mojo knows we can make it across!" Mojo exclaimed, before taking off across the board. He managed to make it all the way across without even slightly losing his balance. However, he didn't hear the board cracking sound underneath him as he crossed. "Mojo is tha man!" He exclaimed happily. The others were actually surprised at how quick he was able to get across.

As they turned their attention back to each other to decide who was going next, Mojo had his arm grabbed and was dragged out of view.

"Hey! Mojo doesn't appreciate bein' grabbed." Mojo said, as he looked at his assailant. "You look familiar." He said.

"I'm sure I do. Now listen to me. Mojo, you clearly know what you're doing. Your teammates, not so much. You deserve that shower more than anyone here. You know that, right?" Roxy said curiously. Mojo thought about it for several seconds, before replying.

"I mean, Mojo does want that shower." He replied.

"Exactly." Roxy said. "If you want that shower, you have to get your 'teammates' out of your way. And you could easily do that right now." She continued.

"Mojo wants the shower, but I can't turn on my team! I'm'a team player!" Mojo said. Roxy rolled her eyes.

"Being a 'team player' isn't going to win you a shower, let alone a million dollars. This team thing isn't going to last much longer. I know because I was part of this show for three seasons." Roxy said. "If you want to win, you have to ditch the dead weight that's holding you back." She continued. "Now get back to the deadweight and think about it. You know I'm right." She finished, before pushing Mojo back towards his teammates.

He got back to them as Doug began crossing. Chelsea and Betty were already across. He stood there thinking about Roxy had just said. He was serious about being a team player, and he had never thought of any of his teammates as "dead weight." He just wasn't sure what he wanted to do.

Chelsea stood staring ahead, watching Doug as he crossed. She looked over at Betty, who stood with a happy smile on her face. That smile annoyed the chicken. Once Doug finally made it across, Rachel finally started to cross. She was nervous, but she didn't need to show it.

What really did it in for her, though was when she head a cracking sound underneath her. She slowly looked down, and saw the crack in the board getting bigger. She gulped.

(Confessional -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera, her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"I'm going to die today. I'm seriously going to die." Rachel said in shock.

(Confessional End)

As Rachel slowly made her way across, The Charming Lights finally made it to the board. Baron didn't even let her get all of the way across before he started crossing, himself.

"H-hey! Don't! T-the board... it-it's breaking!" Rachel exclaimed, trying to get the wolf to stop.

"Bull. You aren't going to stop me from crossing." Baron replied, as he continued to cross.

"N-no! Baron! I'm b-being serious!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I don't care!" Baron yelled back, as he continued on his way. Luckily for Rachel, she was almost across at this point. And getting to the other side couldn't come soon enough.

She picked up her pace once she finally got close enough to the other side. Several seconds later, she finally reached the other side. As her feet touched land, she finally felt like she could breath again.

Baron wasn't too far behind her. By the team he had made it across though, The Ghastly Shadows were already gone. Once he reached the other side, Moxie started crossing. After hearing what Rachel said, she was trying to be careful.

As Baron stood there watching, his arm was grabbed and he was pulled into the same place Mojo was dragged in to.

"Get your hands off of me!" He exclaimed, as he jerked away from the paw that grabbed him. He turned around to face who grabbed him and saw Roxy standing there.

"Calm down there, big guy." Roxy said, putting her paws up as she did.

"What do you want?" Baron asked in an annoyed tone.

"To let you know that if you want to win that shower, or even the million dollars that you're going to have to ditch those teammates of yours. And I'm thinking now would be the best time to do that." Roxy said. Baron stood with his arms crossed staring at the vixen.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Those teammates of yours, they're holding you back. If you want to win, you're going to have to ditch them." Roxy replied.

"I've been wanting to do that all season." Baron said.

"Then why haven't you?" Roxy asked. Baron looked away, as an unamused expression grew on his face. "Look, if you want my opinion, keeping those losers on your side aren't worth risking your chance of winning the money. I'd ditch them before they end up costing you." She continued. Baron still didn't look back at her, as he continued to think on her words. "Think about it. You may end up thanking me." She finished. Baron huffed.

"Yeah, we'll see." He said, as he turned and headed back towards his teammates, leaving Roxy alone once again. A small smirk grew on her face as he did. She was doing exactly what she was supposed to be doing.

Baron had gone back to his teammates and saw Moxie almost across the board, and Laura beginning to cross. When Moxie got about halfway across, she saw the crack in the board. She had thought back to what Roxy had told her, and saw this as a clear opportunity to take out almost her whole team. She had dug her heel into the crack, causing it to grow. But stopped several seconds afterwards, when she realized she couldn't do it. It just felt... wrong.

Once Moxie finally reached the ground on the other side, and Laura was over halfway across, Carly started to cross. She was very nervous, and scared about it. If it wasn't for Carson encouraging her to go, and reassuring her that everything was going to be fine, she probably wouldn't have been able to go.

It didn't take long after that for Laura to reach the other side. Once that had happened, and Carly was almost across, that's when Carson started to cross. But the further he got out on it, the weaker it got. Carly was almost across when a loud snap was heard and the board broke in half. Carson ran and jumped, grabbing on to a branch sticking out of the side of the cliff, but Carly didn't get as lucky.

"Carly!" Carson yelled, as she fell. Carly screamed as she started falling. She didn't fall fall, however as a paw reached down and grabbed her. She looked up at her savior and was shocked to see who it was. Staring down at her was... Baron.

Carson watched as Baron pulled her up. His heart was racing a thousand miles an hour at this point. He quickly started climbing to the ground so he could check on her.

Baron pulled Carly up to the ground, letting her arm go once she was up. Carly rested on her hands and knees, breathing heavily as she did. That had to have been the scariest thing that had ever happened to her before.

Once Carson had reached the ground, he stumbled to his feet, before quickly running over to the cat.

"C-Carly, are you okay?" Carson asked. Carly looked up at him, before nodding.

"I am." She replied. Carson was seriously relived to hear that. After, he looked up at Baron, and saw him looking off in another direction. Baron was the last person he had ever expected to do something like that.

Laura let Carly rest for several more seconds, before she told them they had to keep moving if they wanted to catch up. Carson had helped Carly up, and the group continued on their way.

(Confessional -Baron)

Baron sat in front of the camera with a frown on his face.

"Don't... say... anything." Baron said straight into the camera.

(Confessional End)

(With The Ghastly Shadows)

After crossing the board, the red tape trail had led them through the woods and to the end of the actual trail leading out of camp. The group headed down the trail and back towards camp as fast as they could. They were ahead of The Charming Lights, and they wanted to stay that say.

They weren't on the trail for too long before they finally reached camp. They follows the red tape over towards the cliff that leads out to the lake. Once the reached the bottom, they saw two shopping carts. It was the next part of the challenge.

"Okay, um... this looks like its going to be a challenge where some of us have to squeeze into the cart, and the others have to push it up to the top of the cliff." Rachel said.

"Not it." Chelsea said, as she climbed into the cart.

"All of you get in! Mojo's got this!" Mojo exclaimed, grabbing the front bar of the cart.

"Um... Mojo, are you sure?" Rachel asked. Mojo looked at her and nodded.

"Positive! Now climb on in!" He exclaimed. Rachel nodded. After, her, Betty, and Doug squeezed into the cart with Rachel. As soon as they were in, Mojo started pushing it up the large hill.

Soon after they started their run was when The Charming Lights showed up. Just like The Ghastly Shadows, they had gone down the trail and gotten back to camp rather quickly.

Baron knew that out of all of his remaining teammates he had the most strength, so even though he didn't want to do it, he agreed to push the cart. He had honestly considered just ditching them and heading for the top on his own like Roxy had told him he should do. But, he knew that if he did that, and they lost, he would get the boot for sure. And considering he didn't have the invincibility statuette, he couldn't let that happen.

Once his teammates were set, Baron started quickly pushing the cart up to the top of the cliff. At this point, Mojo was almost to the top with The Ghastly Shadows, which infuriated the wolf. He tried to pick up his speed, but pushing a cart up a large hill with four people in it was a lot harder than it looked.

Mojo looked behind him to see how close The Charming Lights were to them. They were still a ways back, so he knew they had the challenge won.

"And here we are, team! Mojo told you he'd get you here!" Mojo exclaimed once he pushed the cart up to the top of the cliff. As soon as they stopped, Chelsea went to climb out. As she was climbing out, she twisted her foot around Betty's so it would look like she tripped her. Chelsea fell out onto the ground, pushing the card backwards as she did.

"No. No. No. No!" Rachel exclaimed, as the cart started rolling backwards down the hill. Chelsea pushed herself onto her hands and knees, watching as Mojo made chase after the cart. As she watched, a sinister smirk grew on her face. After, she got up and ran to the edge of the cliff. She knew she had to jump. She was hesitant at first because of her phone, but then she remembered the expensive water-proof case she had on it. Once she realized that, she jumped. She screamed as she fell, and crashed into the water below.

The Charming Lights had reached the top just as Chelsea hit the water. They all climbed out of the cart and immediately ran and jumped off the cliff and down to the water. Not even hesitating.

Chelsea had swam back to the beach and walked into the sand. She slowly made her walk to the finish line, knowing very well that she had already won the challenge, and the shower.

"And with Chelsea crossing the finish line first, it looks like she not only wins the challenge for The Ghastly Shadows, but she also wins the shower!" Marionette exclaimed. Chelsea cheered as he did. "Hope that shower was worth it." He continued with a chuckle.

"Oh, it was." Chelsea said, as she made her way to the shower.

Several seconds later, The Charming Lights finally swam ashore. As they did, Marionette walked up to them.

"Charming Lights, you guys lose. Meaning, I will see you guys tonight at the Bonfire Ceremony." Marionette said. The Charming Lights moaned and groaned in disappointment. As they did, Roxy walked up and looked down at them.

"I'm actually quite surprised that none of you turned on each other, even after all of that." Roxy said, as she shook her head. The Charming Lights looked up at her as she did. "Gotta admit, I would have ditched all of you at the beginning of the challenge." She continued. "But that's just me." She finished. She eyed her sister, before walking off.

(Confessional -Baron)

Baron sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed, and an annoyed scowl on his face. He was angry that they lost the challenge.

"I can't believe, even after I stayed working with those losers, and that was tough, we still lost. I wasted time helping Carly from dying, and they still couldn't win. What a joke." Baron said, before looking off to the side of the camera and shaking his head. "And I didn't help her for them. I helped her so they wouldn't vote me off if they couldn't win the challenge. So don't think there was another reason behind it. Because there wasn't." He finished.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera in silence. She still didn't really know what to think about Baron helping her. She was honestly surprised that he did.

"B-Baron saved me." Carly started in a low, nervous tone. "I wasn't expecting that... from him at least. I know if Carson could have, he would have. But-but still." She continued.

(Switch to -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera irritated with himself that he was helpless when it came to helping Carly that last time.

"I-I couldn't do anything but watch. Carly could have died and I couldn't do anything." Carson said in frustration, as he looked towards the floor and shook his head. "But Baron, he helped her. He helped her." He continued, not even believing what he was saying. "She's okay. I'm glad for that. But now, I need to make it up to her. Make it up to her for not being there for her when she needed me. I have to." He finished, once again looking away from the camera.

(Switch to -Moxie)

Moxie sat in front of the camera still pretty surprised that Roxy had shown up.

"I wasn't expecting Roxy to be here. I really wasn't." Moxie said, before shaking her head. "But I actually listed to what she said. And I can't believe that. I tried sabotaging my own team. It felt good... at first. But then I realized, Bonnet would do that. At least, I don't think she would." She continued. "I guess Lolbit was right. I'm more like my sister than I thought." She finished, looking off to the side as she did.

(Switch to -Laura)

Laura sat in front of the camera with annoyed, yet disappointed look on her face. She was glad that none of her teammates tried to sabotage each other over the prize for the challenge, and they actually tried to help each other win, but she was majorly disappointed that they couldn't pull off the win.

"I'm disappointed that we weren't able to win. But, something that I am proud of is the fact that we stuck together as a team. And that includes Baron. He may very well have saved Carly's life. We stayed working together as a team, and proved that no matter what prize is at the end of the tunnel, we ARE a team." Laura said, before nodding proudly.

(Confessional End)

(At Bonfire Ceremony)

And after another loss, the remaining five Charming Lights sat around the Bonfire Pit in disappointment, or anger in Baron's case.

"I can't believe you couldn't even win a challenge that your sister was involved in." Baron said in an annoyed tone, as he sat with his arms crossed. Moxie looked over at him, but didn't reply.

"Welcome back, Charming Lights. It's been awhile since you guys have been here." Marionette said sarcastically, as he looked around at the remaining Charming Lights.

"Shut up before I rip your arms off!" Baron exclaimed, clearly in no mood for Marionette and his sarcasm.

"Oooohhhh, looks like someone's upset that his team lost." Marionette said. Baron growled in response. Marionette let out a chuckle, before continuing. "Anyways, moving on to the fun! But first, since its been a whole three days since the last time you guys were here, I'm going to explain the rules again just to make sure none of you have forgotten them." He continued. "I have four breadsticks on this plate. However, there are five of you. If you do not receive a breadstick you must walk all the way down the Dock of Shame, and take a free one-way trip in the Catapult of Losers!" He exclaimed. Everyone stayed silent, as he looked around at all of them.

"Now, the first breadstick of the night goes to... Carson." Marionette said, before tossing Carson the breadstick.

"Next up, Laura." Marionette said, before tossing Laura a breadstick. This left Moxie, Baron, and Carly breadstickless.

"And... Baron." Marionette said, before tossing the still annoyed wolf a breadstick. A small smirk grew on his face as he caught it. "Carly, Moxie, ladies, that means this is the end of the road for one of you." He continued.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Carly exchanged a quick glance with Moxie, before her eyes traveled over to the now worried Carson. After breaking eye contact with Carly, Moxie looked towards Marionette and the breadstick in his hand.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Carly and Carson held a nervous eye contact for several more seconds, before Carly finally looked towards the last breadstick. She had been in the bottom two before. But just like anyone else, she got more and more nervous each time she had the misfortune of being in it.

Moxie hadn't taken her eyes off of the breadstick. She was really hoping that he would call her name, even though after what she tried doing, she didn't feel like she deserved it.

Marionette stood with a grin on his face, as he slowly moved the final breadstick back and forth between the two competitors. Like he usually did, he was dragging this out as long as possible, so he could get as much tension out of it as he could.

"And the final breadstick of the night goes to..." Marionette started, before stopping, as he slowed the movement of the last breadstick.

Both Carly and Moxie grew more nervous at this point. Carly finally broke away from staring at Marionette, and looked back at Carson hoping to get some comfort out of it. But Carson seemed just as nervous as she was. Moxie had stared at the breadstick for several more seconds, before closing her eyes tightly, her breathing picking up as she did.

"Hmmm..." Marionette hummed, as the breadstick finally came to a stop in the middle of the two competitors. Once Moxie heard the hum, she finally reopened her eyes. Carly had continued staring at the equally as nervous Carson for several seconds, before finally looking back at Marionette. "...Carly." He finally called, before tossing Carly the breadstick. Both Carly and Carson breathed sighs of relief as she caught it. "Moxie, you're outta here!" He exclaimed, turning his attention towards the vixen.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

Moxie looked down towards the ground in disappointment. At this point, she was really regretting thinking about taking her sisters advice.

"I deserved it." Moxie said, as she looked back up towards her former teammates.

"What?" Laura said curiously.

"Being eliminated. I deserved it. I tried to sabotage you guys and cost you the challenge when we were crossing the board." Moxie said. This surprised the others.

"You what?!" Laura asked.

"I'm sorry. Roxy-I listened to what she told me. I thought about it. I was going to make the crack bigger so the board would break and you guys couldn't cross. I started to go through with it, but I stopped myself. I just... couldn't do it." Moxie replied.

"What did she say to you?!" Baron asked in an annoyed tone.

"Why does it matter?" Moxie asked.

"Because she told me to do the same thing." Baron admitted. This surprised the others even further.

"She told you to cost us the challenge?" Carson asked.

"Yeah. She did." Baron replied as he crossed his arms.

"When did you guys even talk to her?" Laura asked.

"She pulled me aside before we made it to the rope swing." Moxie replied.

"After I crossed that stupid, rotting board." Baron said.

"What about you. She admitted to it. Did you try to cost us the challenge too?" Laura asked.

"What?" Baron said growing very angry with her question.

"Did you try to-" Laura started, before being cut off.

"No! He... didn't." Carly interrupted, blushing a deep shade of red when she saw everyone look towards her. "I-I'm sorry. But-but I know he didn't try to s-sabotage us." She continued, looking directly at Laura. Baron was somewhat surprised himself that Carly was actually defending him. He didn't need it. But it didn't mean he wasn't surprised.

"Look, I don't care what you guys think. You just need to know, that if I was trying to sabotage you, you would have known it." Baron said as he stood up. "Which at this point, I wish I would have." He mumbled angrily, as he walked away from the group. They sat in silence as they watched him head back towards the cabin. After he was gone, they looked back towards Moxie.

"Look, you guys. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have listened to what Roxy said." Moxie apologized. Laura, Carson, and Carly all looked around at each other, before looking back up at the vixen.

"You made the board weaker... and on purpose. It broke, and you could have killed Carly." Carson started, before shaking his head. "I don't like being mad at people. But that... I just can't get over that." He continued, as he stood up. "I can't accept your apology. Not right now. Eventually. But not now." He finished, before walking off. Moxie looked down towards the ground, ashamed for what she had done. Carson had every right to be mad at her.

Carly stood up next. She started walking away, not saying a word as she did. She stopped when she became even with Moxie. She looked over at her, trying to think of something to say.

"I-I'm not mad about what you did. I'm disappointed." Carly said, as she stared at the vixen. She eventually looked away, as she continued walking. Like she had told Carson, she didn't like holding grudges with people. So she wasn't going to hold one with Moxie. Even though Moxie stopped herself from doing it, she was still disappointed with the fact that she thought about turning on them, and she was about to go through it.

As Carly walked away, Laura looked back towards the vixen.

"You may not have done it, but you considered it. If you were really with us, you wouldn't have considered turning on us for your own good. That's not what someone on a team does." Laura said. "Rebuilding someone's trust is a hard thing to do. Learn from this mistake. It'll be a start to getting us to accept your apology." She continued, getting the vixen to look up at her. "Goodbye, Moxie." She finished, before walking off. Leaving Moxie standing alone.

Marionette had watched the whole thing unfold. He stayed silent for several seconds, watching a Laura walked away, before finally letting out a laugh.

"Ouch! Your whole former team just turned on you AFTER they voted you off! I definitely wouldn't have admitted that you were thinking about screwing them over!" Marionette exclaimed through laughter. Moxie gave him an unamused look, before turning and starting her walk towards the dock.

(At The Dock)

Moxie walked towards the dock with her head down in a mixture of shame and disappointment. As she stepped onto the first board, she looked up towards the catapult. She immediately noticed something pink resting in the basket. Her eyes grew wide as she ran towards it. Bonnet sat in the basket with her small pink arms crossed.

"Bonnet!" Moxie squealed in excitement, as she grabbed the small rabbit and pulled her into her arms.

"Took you long enough." Bonnet said, as she hugged the excited vixen back. "Do you know how rough it was living with two guys for the past few weeks?" She asked, as her and Moxie finally broke their hug.

"I'm sorry, Bonnet. But you're not the only girl anymore." Moxie replied with a smile.

Marionette walked down the dock with Nightmare. He grew confused when he saw Moxie talking to Bonnet.

"Wait. Did you put her there?" Marionette asked, as he looked over at Nightmare. The large, black furred bear shook his head in response. After, he rested his hands on his forehead, trying to figure out how these rabbits kept showing up out of nowhere.

"You ready to go home, Bonnet?" Moxie asked. Bonnet nodded.

"Yeah. You don't even want to know how long it took me to get here." She replied. Moxie patted her on the head, before jumping into the basket.

"It'll be okay." She reassured the small rabbit. At this point, Marionette had heard enough. And he was honestly starting to get really creeped out by those rabbits. With saying a word, he walked over to the lever and pulled it, launching both females into the horizon. There were two loud screams, as he watched them twinkle into a couple of stars in the distance.

Marionette stood there staring into the sky for several seconds, before finally shaking his head and looking away from it.

"And with another loss for The Charming Lights, how will the remaining for members hold up as a team?" Marionette asked. "Will Baron ever find out why his cabin was invaded by the three females on the island that he despises? As Laura case into Chelsea gets deeper, will she ever find out who set Ray up? And after Carson's very surprising acts of heroism, will that finally land him in relationship status with the cat-girl of his dreams?" He continued. "Find out all this and more, next time on Total... Drama... Fazbear... Returns!" He finished.

* * *

And that's it for chapter 14! I hope you all enjoyed it.

Again, if you did end up reading it when it was published last night, I really do apologize for the late publish. I really do need to get back to having the chapters ready around three like I did before. But if just been so busy life hasn't really allowed that in a while. Haha. But, regardless of how late the chapters get published, I hope you've been enjoying them anyways.

But anyway, again, I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you next week for chapter 15!


	16. Escape From The Silent Forest

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Returns, our teams were put to the ultimate test to determine just how strong they were in a challenge where backstabbing to secure victory for yourself was the goal that I was hoping for... but didn't happen." Marionette started. "Rachel and Doug's hopes of cheering up the depressed Moxie didn't seem to faultier, after their first somewhat successful attempt to put a smile back on her face. I guess playing in the sand will do that. Carson and Carly's romantic, and very flirtatious relationship showed no signs of slowing down, as Carson proved that even any loser can break out of the friendzone after taking a thank you kiss on the cheek from the still shy cat. Weird, but they're brining in views, so... whatever. And Laura's hunt for the truth ended up leading her right to Chelsea and Betty's mutual infiltration plan into The Charming Lights cabin, which ended in a very furious Lone Wolf discovering them and proving that people don't like it when you break into their room and go through their belongings." He continued. "But, in the end, after Total Drama Alumni, Roxy tried her best to sway competitors to turn on their team, which unfortunately didn't end up working like I would have liked it. *Cough* Baron saving Carly *Cough*. It was The Ghastly Shadows that ended up proving their together-ness as a team, well, at least until the very end where Chelsea decided to finish the challenge alone, not only securing the victory for her team and winning her own shower, but sending The Charming Lights back to the Bonfire Ceremony, where Moxie was given the boot by her teammates, before informing them that she tried to cheat them out of the challenge, and having them turn their backs on her." He finished.

"What'll happen this week?" Marionette asked. "Find out right now on another exciting edition of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"RETURNS!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Rachel and Doug were sitting on the steps outside of The Ghastly Shadows cabin. They were both pretty disappointed by the fact that Moxie had gotten eliminated before they could really do anything to help her. They sat there feeling like they hadn't done enough.

"*Sigh* This really stinks. I was really hoping that we could have made Moxie feel better before she was eliminated." Rachel said. Doug nodded in agreement. They weren't depressed like Moxie had gotten, but their signs of disappointment were definitely showing.

They sat there for several minutes hoping that they would feel a little better, but they didn't. Eventually, as they sat there in disappointment, Mojo ran up. His shirt was drenched in sweat, meaning he had just gotten back from his morning run around the island.

"Mornin', partners! How ya feelin' today?" Mojo asked.

"Pretty bad, honestly." Rachel replied, as she looked up at him.

"Mojo can tell. You two definitely don't look hyped." Mojo said.

"Thats because we aren't." Rachel said.

"Well we can't have that, can we?!" Mojo asked. "Come on with me! I know exactly what'll cheer the two you up!" He exclaimed. Rachel and Doug looked at each other, before looking back at him.

"Mojo, I don't think running around the island is going to make us feel better." Rachel said. Mojo shook his head.

"No! I was on my way to the dining hall for a protein shake! I'll make the two of you one, and we can go for a nice, easy walk down the trail! Mojo prefers goin' fast, but that's only if everyone is hyped!" He exclaimed. Both competitors gave him slightly weird looks, that's when he caught what he had just said. "Wait! No! Mojo doesn't go fast in that game! I promise!" He exclaimed, trying to defend himself. After, Rachel and Doug glanced at each other again. Doug shrugged as they did. Rachel sighed, before looking back at Mojo.

"Okay, if you think your protein shakes and a walk will cheer us up a little, then we trust you." Rachel said. She knew right off the bat that Mojo was just trying to help, just like they were trying to help Moxie. And she let them help, so they were going to let Mojo help.

"Awesome! You won't regret Mojo's help!" Mojo exclaimed. Rachel nodded, before her and Doug stood up.

"We won't." Rachel said with a small smile, as she patted Mojo on the back.

"Alrighty! Then let's go get your hype back!" Mojo exclaimed, before taking off towards the dining hall. Rachel and Doug looked at each other again, before following. Rachel was pretty amused with his attitude, Doug... eh, he was still a little skeptical.

(Confessional -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera, her amused smile remaining on her face.

"Okay, I'm going to give Mojo credit here. He's already managed to make me feel a little bit better, and he hasn't even done anything yet." Rachel started. "I'm not sure how the protein shake is going to taste, but I enjoy walking. So that should help a little more." She continued. "But overall, I'm feeling pretty good about this." She finished, before nodding.

(Switch to -Doug)

Doug sat still in front of the camera for several seconds, before shrugging. He honestly wasn't sure if Mojo was going to be able to help, but he figured it was worth giving him a try. He was looking at it the same way Rachel was. Moxie allowed them to help her, so there was no point in not allowing Mojo to do the same for them.

(Switch to -Mojo)

Mojo sat in front of the camera with a large grin on his face. He was actually pretty excited that Rachel and Doug were giving him the chance to cheer them up.

"Ain't no way Mojo's plan to hype to Rachel and Doug is goin' to fail!" Mojo exclaimed. "Protein shakes and runs... or walks always makes Mojo hyped when he's feelin' down! So I know it'll make them feel hyped too!" He continued.

(Confessional End)

(With Chelsea)

Chelsea had been enjoying her new personal shower. She spent longer than she usually did getting herself ready now, and she enjoyed every single minute of it.

After she showered, dressed, and selfied for almost an hour, she finally headed out of the small trailer. As soon as she opened the door, she saw a very angry Baron standing there with his arms crossed. He had been waiting for it.

"What do you want?" Chelsea asked in an uninterested tone, as she made her way out of her portable shower, closing the door behind her as she did.

"To know why YOU were in my cabin." Baron replied in an annoyed tone. Chelsea huffed.

"Get out of my way, wolf." Chelsea said, as she tried to walk past him. Baron wasn't allowing it.

"I'm tired of whatever games you're trying to play with me. Boo-hoo, you're upset that the stupid monkey ratted himself out and I told those loser teammates of mine what happened because YOU lied to me. But, getting into MY business is something you should have avoided." Baron said. Chelsea stood with an unamused frown on her face, listening to what the wolf said.

"I don't care about Chester, I don't care about Alexa, and I certainly don't care what your stupid teammates think. You ran your big mouth about me, and I've already told you that I'm going to get you back for that. You can use your pointless threats towards me all you want, but the bottom line is, you're lacking enough brain power to even come up with your own scheme to get rid of me. You don't intimidate me. As far as I'm concerned, you're just as big of a loser as everyone else here." She said. Baron didn't look too enthused with her comments. He was getting ready to respond to what she had just said, but didn't get to before he was interrupted. "No. I'm not finished yet. And do you want to know why I was in your cabin? Fine, here it is. You better do your best to keep an eye on that invincibility statuette that I know you have. You don't deserve it, and I do. So wherever you hid it, I'm going to find it." She continued. This confused the wolf.

"What are you talking about? I don't have the statuette." Baron said. Chelsea was somewhat surprised at first, but quickly shook it off. She didn't believe anything he said to her. She knew he had it, he just wasn't going to admit it.

"That's bull, and you know it." She said.

"No. Do you know what's bull? The fact that you actually think I'm dumb enough to fall into this stupid game you're trying to play. I know you have the statuette. And I know you're just trying to play dumb about it by accusing me of having it. You may have been able to manipulate those other morons, but you aren't doing that to me." Baron said. Chelsea stared at him for several seconds, trying to figure out what she should say next.

"Look loser, if I wanted to lie to you, I would have. And I know I would have gotten away with it too. But regardless, you and I both know that you're just wasting our time trying to convince me that you don't have the statuette. So, instead of wasting anymore, why don't you just hand it over. That way it's in the hands of someone who actually deserves it." Chelsea said. Baron snarled in anger.

"I deserve that immunity statuette a whole lot more than you. I'm actually going to win the season. So what would the point be in you wasting it? So, I'm not going to ask again, hand over the statuette. It's MINE now." Baron demanded. This in turn made Chelsea glare at him in return.

"I don't take orders, I give them." Chelsea started mockingly, annoying Baron further. "Even if I had it, you'd be the last person I'd ever give it to. And as far as you winning, that's not going to happen. You can't even win a challenge for your team, so you expecting to make it all the way to end of the season. That's a joke." She continued, before letting out a light chuckle as she did. "Now, Mr. Big Bad Wolf, if you aren't going to voluntarily give me the statuette, get out of my way so I can go find where you hid it." She finished, before nudging past Baron and continuing on her way.

Baron stood still, baring his fangs in anger, as he fisted his paws. That's when he knew for sure, Chelsea HAS to go. He still needed to get rid of Betty too. But at this point, he wanted Chelsea gone. He slowly turned around to face the chicken as she walked away, glaring holes through the back of her head as he watched her.

(Confessional -Baron)

Baron sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. He was furious after his argument with Chelsea.

"That chicken can think she's as smart as she wants to, but she's not. I know she has that stupid statuette. And I want it." Baron started, backed stopping, as his scowl got worse. "I've got to get rid of the chicken, just like I have to get rid of the rabbit. Neither one of them is going to get in my way and stop me from winning that money. I'll do anything I have to to make sure of it." He continued.

(Switch to -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera snapping a few angry selifes of herself. Several selfies later, she finally looked at the camera.

"Baron thinks he's so big, bad, and intimidating. But he's not. He's a loser just like everyone else here. And it's cute the way he thinks he's going to win. I'm surprised he's even lasted as long as he has with that big mouth he has." Chelsea started. "But he wants to keep acting like he doesn't have the statuette, when he does, that doesn't matter. I'm going to find it and take it regardless of whether or not he wants me to." She continued. "Because I'M winning that money. Not him, ME. And I could do more with that invincibility statuette than he ever could. So... that's exactly what I'm going to do." She finished.

(Confessional End)

(With Carson and Carly)

Carson and Carly were sitting on the beach just talking about random things. Every so often, an uncomfortable silence would take over, and both of them would try their hardest to break it. They enjoyed being around each other. So neither one of them wanted to feel nervous or uncomfortable around the other. But it was definitely hard, more so for Carly than Carson.

"So... what's your favorite video game?" Carson asked, looking over at the cat.

"I really like the Final Fantasy games. But Legend of Zelda is my favorite." Carly replied. Carson nodded. "What about you? What's your favorite game?" She asked, looking over at him. Carson thought for several seconds before replying.

"That's a really tough one, honestly. There are just so many good games, how are you just supposed to pick one?" Carson said curiously. "But I think I'm going to have to say... E.T. for the Atari 2600." He continued. Carly stayed silent, as she blinked a few times.

"Are you... being serious?" Carly asked. Carson broke out into laughter as she did.

"Of course not. That game was awful." He replied. Carly let out a somewhat relived chuckle at his response.

"Oh... good." She said, as a small smile grew on her face.

"Seriously though, my favorite non- Pac-Man arcade game is probably The Last of Us." Carson said.

"That was a good game." Carly said.

"It really was." Carson said. After, they kept eye contact for several seconds, before looking away, as the awkward silence returned. And again, that was something neither of them wanted.

"Look, Carly... I-uh... there's something I want to tell you." Carson said, once again looking back at the cat, as he broke the silence. Carly returned her own gaze to him as he began. "So... ever since we got here, I've been... thinking. We've spent a lot of time together the past couple of weeks, and..." He continued, before trailing off. Carly continued to stare at him, waiting for him to finish what he was about to say.

Carson was trying his hardest to admit his feelings to her. He liked her, and he wanted her to know that. Of course he was still afraid of rejection, or weirding her out or something. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't force himself to say it.

"And... I-uh..." Carson started, before once again stopping and looking away from the cat. Carly was confused at this point. She was picking up a lot of nervousness in his tone. But she wasn't one to talk. She was always nervous around him. "I... appreciate it." He finally said. Carly was somewhat surprised by this. She was not expecting him to say that. Carson sat there mentally scolding himself again for chickening out. Carly looked away and sat in silence for several seconds, before finally looking back at him.

"Well I'm glad. I-I've really... enjoyed it." She said, a small blush forming on her face as she did.

"Y-yeah, that's... good." Carson said, pretty disappointed, as he looked away from her. It was going to take him awhile to live this one down.

Carly stared at him for several seconds, again slightly confused with his sudden change in attitude.

"Are you... okay?" She asked. Carson looked at her again and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm good." He replied, trying to sound reassuring, even though he knew that wasn't going to happen. Carly continued to stare at him for several seconds, before finally nodding.

After, the two once again went back to sitting in silence, even though neither one of them wanted that.

(Confessional -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera with his face resting in his hands, as he stared down at the floor.

"I appreciate it? I appreciate it?! I leave her hanging for THAT long, and that's all I tell her?!" Carson exclaimed, before growling in frustration. After, he sighed, before shaking his head. "I seriously don't know why this has been so hard to do. Like, I've never had this big of a problem asking a girl out before. It's just... Carly, she's... different. In a good way, of course. And I..." He continued, before stopping and looking down. "Don't want to screw it up." He finally finished, still not looking back up at the camera as he did. After that, he sat in silence for several seconds, before finally getting up and leaving the confessional.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera, doing her best to avoid it like she usually did.

"I-I'm glad Carson has been enjoying spending time with me. It... makes me feel... good." Carly started, her cheeks burning red in embarrassment as she did. "B-but I can't help but feel that there was something else that he wanted to say." She continued.

(Confessional End)

(With Laura)

Laura was wandering around camp, trying to piece together what Chelsea and Betty would have in common that they would need to invade Baron's privacy. She knew both females were on the same team. But she also knew that Chelsea was just like Baron in the fact that she didn't care about making friends. So her and Betty being in cahoots was out. At least, that's what she thought at first.

She knew Chelsea didn't like making friends, but she remembered back to how she manipulated both Alexa and Chester into helping her try and find the invincibility statuette. She started wondering if she did the same thing with Betty, and the scene they played up when she caught them was just an act so they didn't get figured out.

As Laura tried to piece things together, as she continued wandering around camp, she saw Betty in the distance. She was making her way out of an opening in the forest. Just off to the side of The Charming Lights cabin. Laura took this as her opportunity to approach with how suspicious that seemed. Especially after catching her intruding in The Charming Lights cabin the other day.

"Betty!" Laura called, as she approached the rabbit. Betty looked in her direction and saw her quickly approaching her.

"Oh! Good morning, Laura!" Betty exclaimed in a friendly tone. Again, this somewhat confused Laura, but she decided to push it aside. For now at least.

"Was there any special reason you were wandering the woods this close to my team's cabin?" She asked, once she finally reached the rabbit. Betty nodded.

"I was looking for a tree with good aura so I could meditate on it. And there is a tree over there that feels realllllyyyy positive!" She replied.

"Uh, huh." Laura started, as she continued to stare at the rabbit. The hard stare she was giving her was starting to make Betty feel uncomfortable. "Betty, why were you in Baron's cabin? Be honest with me here." She said.

"Ya know, I'm really not sure, honestly. One minute I'm in the bathroom brushing my teeth, the next thing I know I'm in Baron's cabin with you and Chelsea. It was really weird." Betty replied. Laura didn't look to happy about the response she was given.

"Betty, look, I want to be on your side here. I really do. But I need the truth from you. Baron isn't happy with you and Chelsea right now. I need answers because I want to help you." Laura said, trying to sound as friendly, and on-her-side as she possibly could.

"Really? I appreciate that, Laura! But... I really don't remember why I was in Baron's cabin." Betty said. Laura was trying her best to remain calm in this situation. Betty acting like she didn't know what she was doing was really starting to annoy her.

"*Sigh* Betty, please. Tell me what you were doing in Baron's cabin. Playing dumb isn't going to help your situation any." Laura said.

"But, Laura, I really don't remember." Betty said. Laura finally growled in annoyance. She was getting ready to say something else when she was interrupted.

(Air Horn Blows)

"All competitors meet me in the dining hall ASAP!" Marionette's voice rang over the intercom. Once it stopped, Laura looked back at Betty.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me what business you had being in Baron's cabin, then here's another question. Are you and Chelsea working together somehow?" Laura asked. Betty was somewhat confused by that question.

"Uh uh. I don't think Chelsea likes me too much." She replied. Laura shook her head. She didn't believe a word that was coming out of Betty's mouth.

"Betty, I'm going to be honest with you here. I don't believe you." Laura said, Betty was somewhat disappointed by that. "But look, after today's challenge, I want to talk with you some more. Like I already told you, I want to help you. But for me to do that, you'll have to let me." She continued. "So, lets go get this done. And you can let me know what you want to do after." She finished, before motioning for Betty to go. Betty stared at her for several seconds, before finally going on ahead. Laura followed behind shortly after.

(Confessional -Laura)

Laura sat with her arms crossed and a curious expression on her face. She was generally confused with the way Betty had been acting.

"Betty has been acting quite strange recently. I don't know what her and Chelsea have against Baron, but there is a high probability that they could be connected with Ray's elimination. It's a mystery how long they've been secretly working together, if they're working together at all that is." Laura started, before stopping. She quickly glanced off to the side, before looking back at the camera. "I'm going to get to the bottom of it. But in order to do that, I have to get Betty to talk. So that's exactly what I'm going to do." She continued, before nodding.

(Switch to -Betty)

Betty sat in front of the camera with her confused expression remaining on her face.

"I don't know why Laura was asking me about working with Chelsea. I'm not. Like I told her, I don't think she likes me too much anyways." Betty started, before twitching, as her fur spiked up. "The vixen is starting to get on my nerves. She's getting too nosy with that useless police investigation bull crap she's playing. She's really starting to annoy me more than Baron. And he's a clown." She said, before shaking her head. "If she doesn't back off, I'm going to have to take her out. Which... I'm going to end up doing anyways." She continued, before twitching once again. "Wow! So that tree did have a TON of positive aura! I'm glad I found it!" She finished, before letting out a giggle.

(Confessional End)

Once everyone made it to the dining hall, Marionette, Nightmare, and Mark appeared from the kitchen.

"Gooooooooood morning, competitors!" Marionette exclaimed in his usual false-enthusiastic tone. Like usual, no one said anything. "So, ignoring all of your negative attitudes towards life, I wanted to discuss today's challenge." He continued, as he looked around at the renaming competitors.

"Good. Lets get it over with." Baron said in annoyance, getting Marionette to look over at him.

"As enthused as ever I see, Mr. Lone Wolf." Marionette said, annoying Baron further. "Anyway, as for today's challenge... there isn't one." He continued, surprising all the competitors as he did.

"Okay, then I'm out of here." Baron said as he stood up to leave. Laura placed a paw on his shoulder, stopping him before he could.

"What do you mean? Why isn't there a challenge today?" She asked, looking towards Marionette. He stood there staring at her for several seconds, before shrugging.

"Because I didn't feel like watching you do one today." He replied. "Hey, it's a day off, you shouldn't be complaining." He continued. Everyone looked around at each other, murmurs filling the dining hall as they did.

"So that's your only reason for canceling the challenge today?" Carson asked. Marionette nodded.

"Yep!" He replied. After, everyone sat in silence for several seconds, as they looked around at one another.

"Is this some kind of joke or something?" Rachel asked. Marionette shook his head.

"Nope. No joke. I'm being one-hundred percent serious." He replied. Again, everyone sat in silence for several seconds.

"So... can we go then?" Chelsea asked. Marionette nodded.

"You may." He replied. Everyone sat unmoving for several seconds, not sure of what to do. Eventually, Chelsea made the first move. She stood up, as all eyes fell on her, and made her way towards the exit. Once she was gone, it didn't take too long afterwards for Baron to do the same.

Eventually everyone accepted that maybe this wasn't a joke, and they all got up and left the dining hall, leaving Marionette, Nightmare, and Mark alone.

"You didn't really cancel the challenge, did you?" Nightmare asked.

"Nope!" Marionette replied, before letting out a chuckle.

(Later That Night)

Carson slowly blinked his eyes open, before sitting up. He looked around quickly realizing that he wasn't in The Charming Lights cabin anymore. He honestly didn't know where he was. The middle of the forest, maybe? At least, that's what he assumed.

"What the heck." He muttered quietly to himself, as he looked around. That's when he noticed the note sticking out from under a nearby rock. He slowly grabbed it, and pulled it over to himself. He stared at it for several seconds, before opening it up to read it. He could just make out m

what it said underneath the full moon that was out tonight.

 _(Dear Competitor, if you are reading this you're already aware that you're definitely not where you remember being last. That's because you were quietly picked up, and delivered in the deep depths of the forest somewhere on the island for tonight's challenge. This challenge is all about stealth and being as quiet as you can possibly be. There is a... looming threat wandering around waiting to hear even the slightest bit of noise, and when he does, he attacks. It's up to you to try and quietly maneuver your way through the forest, and make it back to camp without getting caught. First competitor back to camp wins the challenge for their team. So, again, I'd recommend staying as silent as possible if you want to make it back to camp.)_

Carson stared at the note for several seconds, before looking up. He slowly looked around the dark, wooded area he was currently sitting in. A somewhat nervous feeling ran through him at the thought of someone watching him. But that thought quickly shifted focus when he realized that if he was out there alone... then Carly was too.

He was getting ready to call out her name to see if she was anywhere around, then he remembered what the note said. Staying silent when something like this was happening was going to be really hard. Really, REALLY hard.

(Confessional -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera both worried and confused.

"I mean, a challenge where I have to be completely silent isn't that difficult. But the fact that we're out in the middle of the forest somewhere on the island, in the middle of the night... that may be somewhat hard to deal with." Carson started. "Winning the challenge would be cool, and I'm going to try and do that. But I can't leave Carly lost in the forest, in the middle of the night, with some sort of... 'Looming threat' looking to attack if she makes a noise. I wouldn't be able to live with myself." He continued, before shaking his head. "So as far as importance goes, it's find Carly, then try to get back to camp." He finished.

(Confessional End)

(With Laura)

Laura had gotten up and found her note just like Carson had done. She read it and didn't waste any time getting on the move. She had no clue where on the island she was exactly, but that wasn't going to stop her. She was hoping that her random wandering around would lead her to finding her teammates.

Laura walked through the dark woods, doing her best to remain as quiet as she possibly could. She didn't know what this "Looming threat" was, but she was going to do her best to try and avoid it.

She had gotten somewhat used to being in situations like this. Her time in the academy had definitely trained her for it.

As she walked through the blackness covered night, the occasional moonlight seeping through the branches on the trees being the only light she had, she started wondering just how big this island actually was. She knew there was a lot of ground she hadn't covered yet in her time there, but she thought she had gotten most of it. Guess she was wrong.

But, regardless of how much uncharted territory she had to venture through, she was going to locate her team and get them out of there.

(Confessional -Laura)

Laura sat with her arms to her side and a determined look on her face.

"Being lost alone in the forest does not intimidate me. Not even in the slightest." Laura started, before shaking her head. "I'm on a mission. And that mission is to find my teammates and get them back to camp. I know there may be a looming threat out there, but I'm not worried. I can hold my own in a fight. Even if its a surprise attack." She continued. "And sneaking my way around is something else I've been trained heavily in. So this challenge should be something easy." She finished.

(Confessional End)

(With Rachel)

Rachel was also slowly, and aimlessly wandering around the dark forest. Based on what the note she got said, she apparently had to be as silent as possible. And she could do that. It's just, wandering around alone, in the woods, in the middle of the night... it was definitely pretty unnerving. More so than some of the others things she's already had to do since the season started.

As she walked, she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. She knew the note said there was some sort of threat or something that would attack if it heard sound, which was already pretty scary as it is. But still, she felt like someone, or something was watching her.

She once again looked around trying to see if she could make anything out in the darkness. But she couldn't. It was exactly what she was seeing, darkness.

She didn't know where on the island she was exactly, so she didn't know what direction she needed to go in to get back to camp. But the fact that it was practically pitch black out didn't help her either.

As she continued to walk, she eventually heard a faint crunch nearby. Someone had obviously stepped on a leaf. She started making her way towards it, curious to see if it was one of her teammates, but she quickly decided against it. As she stood there, the noise got closer to her. She quickly ducked down behind the tree nearest to her, watching as the figure came into view.

She did her best to hold her breath so whoever that was wouldn't see her. As the figure stopped and looked around, she could just barely make out what looked like a pair of bear ears on the top of his head. But that was it. She was honestly wondering if it was Nightmare, and he was the "looming threat" that Marionette had warned her about in the note.

She continued to sit in silence, until the figure started moving again. As he walked off, Rachel let out a silent breath of relief. She stood back up, before heading off in the opposite direction that the figure just went.

(Confessional -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera pretty startled by what had happened.

"So... yeah, that happened. This whole challenge is like a horror movie. Dropping a bunch of people in forest, or wooded area in the middle of the night, with some sort of threat that you're supposed to avoid to survive." Rachel started, as she thought about what she had just said. Eventually, she nodded. "Yeah, this is definitely a horror movie." She continued.

(Confessional End)

(With Doug)

Doug was silently around through the darkness of the night, just like the others were. He was unsure of where he needed to go, but he was also positive he had this challenge in the bag. A challenge about being silent? That was his thing, so this was going to be easy.

As he walked through the darkness, he looked around, kinda hoping that he'd run into Rachel, or even Mojo. He was a little freaked out to be alone in this situation, but he also figured it was pretty manageable to deal with.

As Doug continued to wander around, he didn't realize that he was being followed. And it wasn't by one of the "looming threats."

His stalker grabbed ahold of a large branch, and stuck out in his path as he was walking past the tree they were hiding behind. Doug tripped and fell into a pile of leaves, making a loud crunching sound underneath him as he did. Doug froze hoping that nothing heard him.

He looked around, not noticing the person who was actually responsible for tripping him up duck back behind the tree. After several seconds of not hearing anything, he went to push himself back up. That's when a figure ran full speed out of nowhere and tackled him out of sight. He didn't even have enough time to process what was happening, before it happened.

The person responsible for costing Doug the challenge, watched as he disappeared out of sight, as if he was never even there to begin with. It really surprised them.

(With Betty)

Betty was walking in a random direction, whistling in her head as she did. She was looking around trying to see if she could recognize anything in the dark to maybe get a hint of where she was. But she couldn't. She was just as lost as everyone else was.

She continued randomly wandering around for several minutes, before she finally heard something she looked around, but didn't see anything. She shrugged it off as she kept moving.

Several more minutes of randomly walking around in the darkness passed, until she finally heard something else. Again, she stopped and looked around, but she still didn't see anything. She was a little more weary this time, but again shrugged it off.

She wasn't the type of person who really scared easily. So she didn't seem too bothered by the challenge to begin with.

She went back to mentally whistling as she once again continued on her way. As she was walking, she once again heard something. This time when she did, she twitched, and her fur spiked up. A glare formed on her face, as she slowly looked around. She glared around for several more seconds, before once again brushing it off. She wasn't messing around in this challenge. And she wasn't going to put up with anyone's crap.

(With Carly)

Carly was walking around alone, confused, and slightly scared. She had no idea where she was. The last thing she remembered was being asleep in her bed. Next thing she knows is she's alone, in the middle of the forest, in the middle of the night.

She wanted to call out for Carson to see if he was anywhere close by, but she couldn't. She saw the note that Marionette left her, and didn't want to cost herself, and possibly Carson the challenge doing so.

The longer she wandered around, the more uneasy she started feeling. Things like this were just not something she particularly enjoyed doing. That's why she was hoping she'd end up finding Carson. Even if she ended up losing, she'd feel a lot better with him.

After several minutes of walking around, her eyes had somewhat adjusted to the darkness. She still didn't like it though. She was still alone, still didn't know where she was going, and still didn't know if she was even going to win the challenge. But she sure was going to try.

(Confessional -Carly)

Carly sat nervously, and uncomfortably in front of the camera. She looked off to the side as she began.

"I-I'm not a huge fan of horror movies. B-but I don't mind them when I'm watching them with someone else. A-and that's why if I'm going to be in one... I want to be with... Carson." Carly said, her cheeks burning bright red as she did.

(Confessional End)

(With Mojo)

Mojo was running randomly through the forest. He was doing his best to avoid running into a tree, all the while somehow not making a sound. With his size and weight, even he was kinda surprised by this.

He ran, and ran, and ran not sure if he was even going the right way. He figured that if he kept running, he'd eventually find his way out of the forest.

He kept running, not even noticing that he had run past Betty, and one of the attackers already. And surprisingly, the attacker didn't notice him. At first, at least. It had been stalking Betty, but after noticing Mojo, it started following him.

However, Mojo didn't notice and just kept running. He was still determined to win the challenge. And that's what he was going to do.

(Confessional -Mojo)

Mojo sat in front of the camera nodding at it.

"Ain't no way Mojo's losin' this challenge! If this was really a horror movie, Mojo would be tha...last...man...standing!" Mojo exclaimed. "I guarantee it!" He continued.

(Confessional End)

(With Baron)

Baron was angrily storming through the forest. He was furious about this. Going to sleep in his bed, then being moved while he was asleep and left in the middle of the forest. Challenge or not, this angered him.

He wasn't in the mood to deal with whatever "looming threat", or Mark in a costume that Marionette had wandering around in the dark, and he didn't care about being quiet. He just wanted to get back to his cabin so he could go back to sleep.

He wandered around hoping to just random stumble upon the camp, but that hadn't happened yet. Being in this situation right now, when he was tired didn't help the situation either.

The longer he remained lost, the more and more frustrated he became. At one point, he was getting ready to scream out in anger. But he didn't. Beating the "attacker" into the ground was the last thing he wanted to worry about at that moment. Sure he would have enjoyed doing it, but he didn't want to waste time doing it. So he decided to stay quiet and keep moving instead. And it was hard.

(Confessional -Baron)

Baron sat with a scowl on his face. He was still very furious about this challenge.

"When I get back to camp, I'm going to rip Marionette's stupid head off of his pencil neck, then I'm going back to sleep." Baron said angrily.

(Confessional End)

(With Chelsea)

Chelsea had been wandering around just like the others. She had already had a close call with whatever was trying to hunt them. But she managed to avoid whatever it was.

As she walked, she started hoping that Baron had been caught already. Being silent definitely wasn't his thing. So she was hoping his big mouth had cost him the challenge. It was save her from having to worry about him getting in the way.

She continued walking through the forest, still not sure of where she was, or where she was going. And it was really annoying her. She just wanted to get this stupid challenge over with. And the fact that this island was so big annoyed her further.

(Confessional -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera, heavy bags under her eyes, currently in no mood to take selfies.

"It is two-thirty in the morning, and that idiot has us wandering around in the forest, trying to avoid whatever paid extra he has trying to cost us the challenge. I'm, like, so fed up with this show." Chelsea started, before shaking her head. "That million dollars better not be taxed." She continued, as she crossed her arms.

(Confessional End)

Chelsea had continued wandering around in the dark for several more minutes, until she finally heard something else, quickly approaching her. She squinted to try and get a better look at what was approaching her.

She didn't realize that it was Mojo until he ran into at a ridiculous speed, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Hey! Are you insane! What's the matter with you?! Watch where you're going!" Chelsea exclaimed, completely forgetting the fact that they were in the middle of a challenge where their goal was to be silent. Mojo had tried waving at her to quiet down, but she didn't listen. Once she angrily finished yelling at him, she realized what she had done.

Her and Mojo sat there looking around. They didn't hear anything at first, but then... they did. As they were trying to figure out where it was coming from, Mojo was violently tackled from the side and disappeared out of sight. Chelsea watched in surprise as he was.

She quickly scrambled to her feet and tried to run, but didn't make it far before she was tackled too. She disappeared just as fast as Mojo had.

(With Carly)

Carly was still wandering around alone. She still hadn't been able to find anyone. As she continued moving, she heard something from behind her. She turned around and saw something approaching her. She was going to hide, but she couldn't. She froze. And she didn't know why.

She stood there frozen in place as whatever it was neared her. Just as it was getting closer to her, someone ran from the side and grabbed her. They pulled her behind a nearby tree and ducked down. Carly was caught off guard by this. But she quickly realized that her savior was... Carson.

She smiled as she hugged him. Carson blushed, but hugged her back. As they kept their hug locked in, whatever had been closing in on Carly, passed the tree they had been hiding behind.

Once the attacker had passed, Carly and Carson pulled away from their hug. Carly was very relieved at that moment.

Carson peaked around the tree to double check and make sure the attacker was gone. When he was sure it was, he helped Carly up and motioned for her to follow him.

They headed back in the direction that Carson had been going in when he found Carly. As they ran through the forest, they ended up running into Laura. They were all quite surprised by their sudden meeting.

Laura ended up taking the lead for her team. They were still missing Baron, but Laura knew he could take care of himself if he was even still wandering around.

She kept moving, unaware that they were being followed. Again, not by an attacker, but by the same person that cost Doug the challenge already.

The person pulled out a cellphone. They stared down at it, a sinister smirk growing on their face as they did. They went to the ringtones, turned the volume up all the way, and blasted it. They then tossed the phone towards the three competitors.

Laura, Carson, and Carly frantically started looking around, trying to find it. As they did, a figure came out of nowhere and tackled Carson out of sight. Carly was getting ready to yell his name, but didn't get to before she was tackled and disappeared out of sight just like he had.

Laura frantically looked around on the ground for the phone, and she eventually found it. She picked it up quickly shut the volume off. After, she stared down at the phone, realizing that it belonged to Chelsea.

"Chelsea." She muttered angrily, as she clutched the phone in her paw. That was the last thing she said, before she was tackled and disappeared from sight just like the others had.

(With Rachel)

Rachel had actually been pretty close by when she heard the commotion with the cell phone. Instead of staying to investigate, she decided to try and get far away from that area. She knew that that was obviously going to attract the attackers.

As she continued on her way, she was unaware that the person who had taken out Doug, Laura, Carson, and Carly, was following her.

As Rachel continued moving, someone ran into her. Rachel was startled at first, until she realized who it was.

"Betty..." Rachel said almost in audibly, but in a very relived tone. Betty waved her arms, before motioning for her to follow. Rachel nodded, figuring that maybe Betty had found the way back to camp.

Rachel started following Betty, unaware that she was up to something. She had found a hole in the ground, big enough for someone's leg to fall into and get them stuck. As they walked, Betty knew where the hole was.

They walked for almost a minute, before the finally reached it. Betty stepped over it, but Rachel didn't. Rachel's leg slipped into the hole, and sent it into the ground. She let out a surprised gasp as it happened. But as she fell, she went to grab Betty to try and keep herself up, but ended up shoving her instead. Betty stumbled forward, before falling to the ground.

Betty tried to pick herself back to get moving again, but didn't get a chance to before she was tackled and disappeared out of sight. Rachel frantically tried to pull her leg out of the hole, but couldn't. As she continued trying, one of the figures slowly approached her. It scared the heck out of her. She let out a loud scream, as the figure went to grab her.

(At Camp)

Marionette, Nightmare, and Mark continued had continued to stand around for several more minutes, until they finally heard a faint rustling in towards the edge of the forest. They all looked in the direction of where it came from, and saw Baron step out. He had a scowl on his face as he made his way towards them.

"Baron! Looks like you somehow managed to pull this one off and win it for your team." Marionette said, as the wolf approached him.

"I didn't win it for them. I won it for me." Baron replied, not stopping as he made his was towards The Charming Lights cabin. Marionette, Nightmare, and Mark all watched him, before turning their attention back to the forest.

Several more seconds past, before one by one, the other competitors were pushed out of the tree line. Marionette watched with a grin on his face, as they walked towards him.

"Charming Lights, you guys may have gotten caught, but thanks to Baron, you won tonight's challenge!" Marionette exclaimed. That cheered The Charming Lights up a little. "However, Ghastly Shadows, that means you guys have a date with the Bonfire Ceremony!" He exclaimed, disappointing The Ghastly Shadows further.

As The Ghastly Shadows looked down in disappointment, the "looming threats" walked out from the forest.

"Oh! One more thing. I figured you guys would like to know who your attackers were." Marionette said, as he motioned behind the group. They turned around and saw the two attackers standing there. They were both wearing cheep looking sheep masks to cover their faces. "Boys and girls, please welcome Total Drama Alumni, Lizzy!" He exclaimed. As he did, Lizzy removed her mask. Everyone stood in silence, staring at her.

"Are you sure she was on the show?" Betty asked.

"Yeah, I don't remember her." Rachel said.

"W-what?! Yes, I was on the show!" Lizzy exclaimed defensively.

"I'm sorry, I just... don't remember you." Rachel apologized. She felt bad for not knowing who she was. Lizzy was getting ready to argue back, but instead sighed and looked towards the ground. Marionette chuckled, before motioning over to her partner in crime for the challenge.

"And please let me introduce to you, your second attacker!" Marionette exclaimed. Everyone stared at him as he stood still. He stayed that way for several seconds, before finally taking his mask off very slowly. As he took it off, he stared at the ground. Once it was finally off, he slowly looked up. Everyone was somewhat surprised by what they saw.

It was a black bear, who looked like a younger version of Nightmare. Except... this bear had one white eye with a gold iris, while the other eye was... plain black.

"Lefty! What is he doin' here?!" Nightmare exclaimed, as he looked over at Marionette. Marionette broke out into laughter as he did.

"Welp! Lefty offered to help me out with this challenge, so I decided to bring him on board! And best of all, I don't have to pay him!" Marionette exclaimed.

"Fine! His jobs done! Send him away with the catapult!" Nightmare exclaimed.

"Wellllllll, we can't do that." Marionette said.

"Why not?!" Nightmare asked.

"Cause I kinda told him that he could have a spot on the roster." Marionette replied.

"What?!" Everyone, including Nightmare exclaimed in unison.

"Hey! Everyone wants a million dollars." Marionette said, before shrugging. After, there was a very weird, and unnerving laugh. They turned around and saw Lefty laughing.

"Isn't that great, Uncle Nightmare? I get to stay." Lefty said, as a very creepy smile grew on his face. Everyone was too creeped out by his smile to even notice that he just called Nightmare 'uncle.'

(Confessional -Rachel)

Rachel sat still in front of the camera, just staring at it. Several seconds passed, before she sighed.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to watch anymore horror movies after this." Rachel said, before shaking her head.

(Switch to -Doug)

Doug sat in front of the camera majorly disappointed. A challenge like this; one that involved being silent-he didn't know how he lost it. He closed his eyes and shook his head in disappointment for several seconds, before finally stopping.

(Switch to -Mojo)

Mojo sat in front of the camera just as disappointed about this loss as his teammates were.

"Mojo doesn't know how this losin' thing keeps happening. I ain't a loser. And this... Lefty dude, he ain't hype. Attackin' Mojo n' pulling him into the darkness like he runs the place, or somethin'." Mojo started, before shaking his head.

(Switch to -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera, the bags remaining under her eyes. Now she was not only annoyed by the challenge, but she was furious with Mojo, the fact that Baron won, and the fact that she didn't.

"The wolf got lucky this time. If I wasn't half asleep, and that idiot, meathead wouldn't have run into me, this challenge would have been mine." Chelsea started. "This is going to be THE only challenge he wins." She continued, sounding as serious as she possibly could. As she finished, she went to pull her cellphone out to take a three A.M. selfie of herself, when she realized it was gone. "Where's my phone?!" She exclaimed in a panic, as she frantically looked around for said phone.

(Switch to -Betty)

Betty sat in front of the camera with a scowl on her face. She was majorly annoyed with how her plan ended up backfiring.

"I take out half of my competition, and then miss goody-two-shoes team captain had to mess it up. She'll pay for that." Betty started, before twitching. She let out a laugh as she flattened her fur. "That challenge was fun! It sucks that I don't remember losing though." She said, before shrugging. "Oh, well! On to the next one!" She finished.

(Confessional End)

(At Bonfire Ceremony)

The Ghastly Shadows sat around the Bonfire Pit full of disappointment, and a little bit of frustration.

Rachel, with her now hurt ankle, looked over at Betty.

"Sorry for what happened." She apologized. Betty looked over at her, tilting her head in confusion as she did.

"What happened?" She said curiously. Rachel gave her a curious look when she said that.

"Ghastly Shadows, welcome back. Guess you're not too thrilled with being unable to keep up a winning streak." Marionette said. The Ghastly Shadows were already in pretty bad moods, so they tried to ignore him. "Alright, I can see that none of you are too happy right now. Which to me in honestly pretty funny, but regardless-" he was saying, before being cut off.

"Just shut up and get to the elimination already." Chelsea said in an annoyed tone. Marionette turned his smile to her.

"See! There's the response I was looking for!" He exclaimed, before chuckling. "Now, let me move on before the chicken gets her feathers in a bunch!" He continued, annoying Chelsea further. "So, tonight I have four breadsticks, but there are five of you. If you do not receive a breadstick you must take that ever so embarrassing walk all the way down the Dock of Shame, where you will be given a free ride in the Catapult of Losers!" He explained.

"Now, without any further ado, the first breadstick of the night goes to... Doug." Marionette said, as he tossed Doug the first breadstick.

"Next up... Chelsea." Marionette said, before tossing the chicken a breadstick. This left Betty, Rachel, and Mojo sitting there breadstick-less.

"Annnnd... Mojo." Marionette said, before tossing him a breadstick. "Betty, Rachel, one of you is outta here!" He exclaimed, as he looked over at the two breadstick-less competitors.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Rachel and Betty glanced over at each other as he said that. They were both surprised, and nervous about this.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

They didn't hold eye contact for too long before both looking back towards Marionette.

This wasn't the first time Rachel had been in the bottom two, and it wasn't going to be the last. But she was nervous. Just as nervous as she was the last time she was in the bottom two.

But unlike Rachel, this was the first time Betty had been in this predicament before. So she was pretty nervous in her own right, which was something she never really felt.

"And the final breadstick of the night goes to..." Marionette started, before stopping as he slowly moved that last breadstick back and forth between the two females.

Both of them kept their eyes on the breadstick as Marionette moved it. They were both really hoping to hear their own name.

Marionette watched the two with a large grin on his face. He started slowing the breadstick further, as he continued to let the tension build up. He was enjoying it.

"Hmmmm..." He finally hummed, as the breadstick came to a stop in between the two females. Both of them slid to the edge of their seats as they continued to stare at it.

Rachel was really hoping that he would call her name. She really wasn't ready to go yet. She was hoping she could still pull off a win this season for Buster. He told her he was rooting for her, and she didn't want to let him down.

Betty's eyes grew wide, as her tall, golden fur covered ears stood straight up on her head. She was honestly confused how she even ended up in the bottom two to begin with. She didn't remember losing the challenge, so she was curious what even happened.

Marionette's grin grew wider as he continued to stand there staring at the two nervous females for several more seconds. He was enjoying this way too much to just outright tell them who's dreams of winning a million dollars was about to be crushed. That's why letting the tension build was one of his favorite parts of being the host.

"...Rachel." Marionette finally said, before tossing Rachel the last breadstick. She caught it, very relieved, yet shocked at the same time. "Betty, you're out." He continued, turning his attention over to the rabbit.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

Betty's ears dropped down and smacked against the back of her head. She was surprised that this had happened. She looked up to speak, when she twitched and her fur spiked up. She slowly stood up and looked around at her former teammates.

"Maybe you made the right choice voting me off like a bunch of cowards. If you wouldn't have, I would have taken you out one by one, and been the last one standing at the end of the season." Betty said, surprising her former teammates.

"A-are you... okay?" Rachel asked, getting the rabbit to focus her attention in on her.

"I'm perfect, princess." Betty replied, sarcasm being very blatant in her voice. This surprised Rachel even further. "You all got lucky. That loser, Baron especially. But don't think this is the last you've seen of me. I'll get each and every one of you back for this. That's a promise." She continued. Everyone just continued to sit in a stunned silence, as they stared at her. Betty glared around at them for several seconds, before once again twitching. She giggled as she flattened her fur down. "Woah! What happened there?!" She asked, her usual friendly tone returning now.

"You-you just... threatened us." Rachel replied. Betty gave her a curious look.

"Why would I do that?! I like you guys!" She exclaimed.

"But... you-um..." Rachel said, before trailing off, not sure of what to say to that.

"Okay, I think it's time for you to go." Marionette said, as he motioned towards the dock. Betty looked at it, before looking back at her still stunned former teammates.

"Well! I guess I have to go! It's been fun guys!" Betty exclaimed, before she turned and started skipping towards the dock. Everyone looked around at each other, as she skipped away from them.

(At The Dock)

Betty got to the dock and skipped all the way down it. She observed the catapult for a few good seconds before Marionette and Nightmare got there.

"So this thing really works?!" Betty asked, as she turned to face them. Marionette nodded.

"Uh...yeah. We've been sending people away on it for weeks now." He replied.

"That's so neat!" Betty exclaimed, as she looked back at the catapult. Marionette looked back at Nightmare, who shrugged. After which, he pushed Betty into the basket. As Betty sat up in it, she twitched again, her glare returning to her face.

"Rachel, Baron, this isn't over..." Betty said angrily, before Marionette pulled the lever.

"Ahhhhh!" Betty screamed, as she was thrown into the horizon. Marionette stood there with an amused look on his face as she twinkled into a star in distance. Several seconds later, he finally turned away from it.

"And after another shocking elimination, what's going to happen next?" Marionette asked. "After somehow surviving tonight's bottom two, will Rachel's positive outlook on life finally return to normal? With Betty out of the picture, will Baron finally be able to focus on taking out Chelsea, or will Chelsea get the better of the wolf first? With Carson and Carly's relationship continuing to heat up, will Carson finally be able to stop acting like a big chicken and ask her out? Doubt it. And how will new competitor, Lefty adjust to being a competitor on the show? " He continued. "Find out all of these answers and more, next time on Total... Drama... Fazbear... Returns!" He finished.

* * *

And that's it for chapter 15! I really hope you all enjoyed the chapter!

I know Betty was plot important to the story, but that's the risk that gets taken when putting someone in the bottom two. But hey, this may not be the last we've seen of her. Who knows.

And Lefty, are you guys happy about his inclusion in the story this season? I'm actually kinda looking forward to writing for him. I'm glad I was able to squeeze him in.

But besides that, again, I hope you enjoyed, and I will see you all next week for chapter 16!


	17. The Not So Shocking Go-Kart Comeback!

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Returns, our competitors were tricked into believing that I was giving them a free day off, only to throw them into the darkness of the larger than people originally thought forest of the island, with two huge threats, as they quietly raced their way back towards camp." Marionette started. "Baron and Chelsea's rivalry continued to heat up, as the two finally bumped heads, accusing each other of having and hiding the invincibility statuette, all the while guaranteeing to steal it from the other, seeing themselves being more deserving of it. Man, what big egos those two have, aye? Carson once again made a fool of himself in front of Carly when they hit the beach to spend more time together. Like they haven't spent every minute that they aren't asleep together already. And as the disappointment table turned for Rachel and Doug after Moxie's elimination, Mojo decided to take it upon himself to bring their hype back, even though it probably won't work." He continued. "But in the end, after Betty set up and sabotaged almost all of her competition, including her own teammates, and eventually herself, costing them all the challenge, it would be Baron who would make it back to camp as the lone survivor, picking up the win for his team. We would also meet Total Drama's newest competitor, Lefty, and send The Ghastly Shadows back to the Bonfire Ceremony once again, this time ending in Batty Betty getting sent home. But not before she could threaten her former teammates and exact revenge on them, all before laughing it off like it didn't happen. She was indeed pretty... well, crazy." He finished.

"What'll happen this week?" Marionette asked. "Find out right now on another exciting edition of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"RETURNS!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Baron had returned to searching around the island for the invincibility statuette. He didn't believe Chelsea when she tried insisting that she didn't have it. She did, and she was obviously hiding it somewhere for when she needed it. And he was going to find it.

However, even though Chelsea had been getting on his nerves lately, he was pleased by the fact that Betty was finally gone. He just found it unfortunate that he didn't get to watch her get thrown off the island. That would have made her elimination even better for him.

He finally pushed Betty out of his mind, deciding she wasn't even worth wasting anymore thought process on. He knew what he needed to focus on now was finding the invincibility statuette and getting rid of Chelsea. She had grown to annoy him as much, or even more so than Betty had.

He had wandered around the woods for several minutes, searching through bushes and around trees, not finding anything for his efforts. He growled in annoyance, before starting his walk back towards camp. As he headed back, he tried to think of places where Chelsea would hide the statuette if she had it. The obvious guess would be somewhere in her cabin, but he had already searched there, not finding anything when he did.

He knew with how big of a princess Chelsea was, she wouldn't voluntarily go somewhere that would get her, her feathers, or her clothes dirty. So he figured that would obviously mark off most of the island. But then again, he realized that maybe she knew a place like that would be the last place someone would check if they knew she had the statuette and they were looking for it.

He stopped in his tracks and started looking around again. Most of the island pretty much looked the same. There were a ton of woods, the beach, that cave in the middle of the previously mentioned woods, and the cliff. There wasn't too many more places Baron could think of that weren't camp.

He growled in frustration as he stood there. He honestly didn't know why Chelsea was so determined to make this difficult for him. She WAS going to lose. She may not have known it, but he for sure did.

He shook his head again before once again continuing on his way. Finding this statuette was going to be more difficult than he knew it should be. But it was going to lead to making sure he got Chelsea out of his way... then it was going to be worth it.

(Confessional -Baron)

Baron sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed and his usual scowl on his face.

"Now that the stupid rabbit is gone, I can shift my full attention on taking out the chicken. She's been getting in my way a lot lately, and I'm sick of it." Baron started. "I know she has that statuette hidden somewhere, and I intend on finding it. She can keep acting like she doesn't all she wants, but she's made it too obvious. I don't care where she hid it, I will get that statuette. That way someone who actually deserves to have it will get to use it." He continued.

(Confessional End)

(With Rachel and Doug)

Rachel and Doug had once again returned to sitting on the steps of The Ghastly Shadows cabin. Rachel was a little more enthused than she was the previous day, considering she had managed to survive another bottom two at the Bonfire Ceremony.

"So... what do you think Betty meant last night?" Rachel asked, as she looked over at Doug. He looked over at her, shrugging in response. He was just as lost about it as she was. "That threat just seemed a little out of character for her, you know?" She said curiously. Doug nodded in response. The whole time Betty was around, neither Rachel, nor Doug ever heard anything remotely close to what she said at the last Bonfire Ceremony come out of her mouth. It was definitely off-putting to them.

Rachel and Doug sat in silence for several seconds afterwards, still trying to process what had happened the night before with Betty. As they did, Mojo came running off of the trail. As he headed back into camp, he noticed them and ran straight towards them.

"Mornin' partners!" Mojo exclaimed, as he quickly neared them.

"Good morning, Mojo." Rachel said, as her and Doug looked up at him.

"How's it goin' this morning?" Mojo asked.

"Okay. We're just trying to figure out what was going on with Betty before she left last night." Rachel replied. Mojo nodded.

"Understandable. Not hatin', but Betty sure was a weird one." He said. Rachel wanted to protest this statement, but she honestly couldn't think of a way how to. Betty was indeed... different.

"Yeah, I..." Rachel started, before stopping, still not sure of what to say.

"So, you two need to stop worrying about Betty! She's gone now! Don't let her threats take away your hype!" Mojo exclaimed.

"Our... hype?" Rachel said curiously. Mojo nodded.

"Yeah, bro! Your hype! You need to get hyped up again!" Mojo exclaimed, as he happily bounced around. Rachel and Doug glanced at each other, before looking back at the excited jock. "C'mon! Let Mojo help ya again! I know you enjoyed those protein shakes!" He continued. Rachel and Doug sat in silence for several seconds. They actually really did enjoy those protein shakes he made for them.

"Okay. Those shakes were good." Rachel admitted. Mojo's smile never left his face, as he nodded.

"Alright! Then let's head on over to the dining hall and I'll hook you guys up again!" Mojo exclaimed. Rachel and Doug nodded before standing up.

Just like the previous day, Mojo ran ahead, and they followed behind him. He had managed to cheer them up the previous day, so they figured getting their minds off of this Betty thing would do them both some good.

(Confessional -Mojo)

Mojo sat in front of the camera with a large grin on his face. He still pretty excited by the fact that Rachel and Doug had agreed to let him help them out.

"Mojo ain't a hater by any means, but I don't see the reason Rachel and Doug are takin' Betty's elimination so rough. Sure, she made a threat, Mojo was there for it, but I ain't stressin', so they shouldn't be either." Mojo started. "So, to get their minds off of it, I'm going to give them another Mojo Hype session! That'll bring back their old, hyped up selves!" He continued, sounding as hyped up as he usually did.

(Switch to -Doug)

Doug sat still in front of the camera for several seconds, before looking down towards the floor. He stared at it for several seconds, before looking back up towards the camera.

He was still just as lost with what to think as Rachel was. And just like Rachel, he was seriously curious what was going on with the rabbit. Unfortunately, he knew that those weren't answers they were going to get. Eventually he just decided to shrug.

(Switch to -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera still pondering on Betty's behavior, and more importantly than that... her words.

"So... I liked Betty, and never had a problem with her. So I really don't know what she meant last night with her very sudden change of attitude." Rachel started, before looking off to the side as she tried to think of a possible answer. But she couldn't come up with one.

(Confessional End)

(With Carson and Carly)

Carson and Carly were sitting in the dining hall eating breakfast together. Just like usual, things had remained pretty silent between them as they thought of something to say.

"So I'm sorry about what happened in that last challenge. Ya know... with getting caught and stuff." Carson apologized, finally breaking the silence. Carly, who had been staring down at her plate looked up at him.

"You saved me from getting caught earlier. You don't have to apologize. We still won." She said.

"Yeah, I know. But I would have rather seen you win for the team than Baron." Carson admitted. Carly slightly blushed at this. She stayed quiet for several seconds afterward, before finally speaking up.

"T-thank you. I appreciate that." She said. Carson smiled and nodded in response. After, again the silence picked up. The pair remained staring at each other for several seconds, before they finally looked away.

Carson was again mentally cursing at himself for allowing the awkward silence to return. He wanted to so badly think of something to talk about... but he just couldn't.

Carly sat across from him in the same exact position. She may have been an overall pretty shy person, but she felt comfortable around Carson. So she hated the fact that she found it so difficult to talk to him.

Several seconds passed before Carson very discreetly looked back at the cat. She was staring down into her lap, her cheeks slightly heated.

"Carly, there's something I really need to tell you." Carson said, getting the cat to look at him again. "I wanted to tell you yesterday but... but I..." He continued, before stopping again. He stared into her eyes, feeling that same nervousness he felt the previous day returning. "I-I...uh. I-like...like-uh...cake!" He finally blurted out, surprising Carly as he did.

"I... like cake, too." Carly said, still pretty confused. Carson gave her a forced smile and a nod, before dropping his down onto the table. He was furious with himself once again. Again he came close to admitting his feelings for the cat, but again he chickened out.

Carly sat in silence as she stared across the table at him. She was still confused as to why he would randomly blurt something like that out. She figured there were one of two explanations for it. One: he just chose to say the first thing that came to his mind to hopefully spark up a conversation, or two: there was something else he wanted to say, but nervousness made him think otherwise.

Carson continued to sit with his head resting on the table. He was frustrated with himself. He couldn't even bare to look up at Carly at that particular moment in fear of what she was probably thinking. Carly continued to stare at him, waiting for him to look back up at her. But it didn't happen. Several seconds later, she bit her bottom lip, before finally looking away from him.

After that, that unbarring silence once again returned. The silence that both Carson and Carly hated with a passion. Carson wanted to break it, but at the same time he didn't. He didn't want to worry about opening his mouth and blurting out something ridiculously stupid like he had just done. And Carly, just like Carson, she wanted to break the silence too, but she still couldn't think of anything good to talk about. So the two went back to sitting in silence.

(Confessional -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera, her cheeks still burning bright red. Her eyes traveled around the small outhouse, as she fiddled with the edges of the skirt she was wearing.

"I-I feel bad for Carson. I think there was something else he wanted to say." Carly started, before finally resting her paws in her lap. "I-I want to start feeling less... shy around Carson. I-I know I can't really help it, but-but maybe it'll help us be able to keep a conversation going. Because... I want that." She continued. "I really want that..." She finished, her cheeks becoming hotter, as she once again bit her bottom lip.

(Switch to -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera with has face resting in his hands as he slowly shook his head again.

"I can't believe I messed that up... AGAIN!" Carson exclaimed, before groaning in frustration into his hands. "Gah! I'm honestly starting to feel like I don't even deserve to tell her how I feel. I mean, I've already blown it twice now in the last two days. That's gotta be some kind of new record." He continued, finally looking up at the camera as he did. "I've gotta stop chickening out and tell her before one of us gets eliminated and I lose my chance to." He finished.

(Confessional End)

(With Chelsea)

Like she had grown used to over the past few days, Chelsea took her own sweet time showering and getting ready. She was still really enjoying having her own, personal shower. Even though it was just a small, trailer one. It was still leaps and bounds better than having to share the public bathroom with the rest of the female competitors.

After she was showered and ready, she stood there fully prepared to take an hours worth of selfies, that was until she remembered her phone was stolen the previous night. She growled in anger at the realization. She shook her head before finally heading out of her small shower trailer, ready to start the search for her missing phone.

She stepped out and looked around not seeing anyone as she did. She halfway expected Baron to be waiting for her with that stupid scowl on his face. But he wasn't. She figured he was probably running around the island trying to find that statuette that he insists she has.

What was good about that was the fact with him distracted, searching for something that both of them know very well that she doesn't have, she can be out looking for where Baron has the statuette hidden, or for her missing phone for that matter.

At this point however, she was more worried about her phone than the statuette. So regardless of whether Baron was out fake looking for something or not, she needed to find her phone. She had already grown very annoyed by the fact that she hadn't been able to take selfies yet.

So if she was looking for her phone and just so happened to stumble upon the statuette that Baron is hiding, cool. That worked in her favor. If not, she wasn't going to be worried about. Because rather or not she finds them together, she WILL find both of them.

(Confessional -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera angry by the fact that she wasn't sitting there with her phone in her hand taking multiple selfies of herself.

"So when I find out who stole my phone, I'm totally going to make them regret that decision." Chelsea started, sounding as serious as she could. "That is the only other phone I have with me after Marionette ruined my first one when we got here. So if something happens to it, I WILL hurt someone. And I think it's pretty obvious who that 'someone' is going to be. The only loser that's actually been dead set on annoying me for the past couple of weeks, Baron." She continued. "It's obvious that he is the one who stole it, and I will get it back." She finished.

(Confessional End)

(With Laura)

Laura was pacing back and fourth at the end of the dock. With Betty gone now, she was trying to figure out what her next move should be. She knew already that she wasn't going to get any clear answers from Chelsea, so she figured talking to her again would be futile.

As she continued to pace back and forth, she hadn't noticed the newcomer standing in the edge of the woods just off the dock, just staring at her.

Lefty stood there with a blank expression on his face, watching as the vixen continued her pacing. He didn't know why he was watching her, but he was.

Laura continued her pacing for several more minutes, before finally stopping. She knew she wasn't going to get any straight answers from Chelsea, but she needed to try. She was in too deep in her investigation to give up now. Plus, on top of that, she had reason to confront the chicken.

She pulled something out of her pocket, before staring at it. It was Chelsea's cellphone that was used to cost her, Carson, and Carly the last challenge. She knew that Chelsea had to be involved with that. There were no other possibilities. She continued to stare at the phone for several seconds, before finally nodding.

She slid the phone back in her pocket, before looking back up to head back up the dock. That's when she spotted Lefty still standing in the distance. His sudden appearance somewhat surprised her. She wasn't expecting him to be there. She stood there staring at him for several seconds wanting to see if he'd do anything. He didn't. He just continued to stand there staring at her.

"Uh... can I help you with something?" Laura finally called over to him. Lefty stood still for several more seconds, before he finally started making his ways towards her. This made Laura put her guard up. This bear was pretty weird. She had no clue what he would do.

"No. I'm just... enjoying the view." Lefty replied, his voice as unsettling as when he spoke to them the previous night. Laura stood in silence for several seconds trying to figure out what he was up to. Several more seconds passed before she spoke again.

"Really, the view, aye?" Laura said curiously, clearly not buying the excuse Lefty had just used. He slowly nodded a couple of times, as he once again spoke in his low, unnerving tone.

"Yes, the view..." He replied, his eyelids slightly lowering as he did. This just made his appearance even more uncomfortable to want to be around.

"Just to inform you. I know you're new here, but people don't like it when you stand in the distance and watch them. It's creepy. So, if you really want to enjoy... the view, you should do it from a less weird spot, like maybe the top of the cliff over there." Laura said, pointing over towards the cliff. "You get a fantastic look of the lake, and you aren't making anyone feel uncomfortable with what you're doing." She continued. Lefty stared at her in silence as she did. The silence carried on for several seconds, before they were interrupted.

(Air Horn Blows)

"All competitors meet me in the middle of camp for today's challenge!" Marionette's voice rang over the intercom. As Marionette's voice rang throughout the island, neither Laura, nor Lefty broke eye contact with one another. After he was finished, it took Laura several seconds of silence, before finally saying anything else.

"As I stated, you may want to try a different approach as far as wanting a good view. It'll help you out a lot." Laura said. She still didn't believe his story, but she didn't want to make it seem too obvious. Again, Lefty stayed silent, just staring at her. But as soon as she was getting ready to speak again, Lefty cut her off.

"It's okay that you don't believe me. I'm not mad. Everything is... fine." Lefty said, his voice remaining very unsettling. Laura was surprised by what he had just said. She honestly didn't know how to respond to that. Lefty let out his unnerving laugh, before walking off, leaving her standing there alone.

(Confessional -Laura)

Laura sat in front of the camera with her serious expression on her face. However this time, there was a tad bit of uncomfortableness sprinkled in.

"I'm in no way intimidated by this...Lefty... fellow. But he definitely has the characteristics of a possible sociopath." Laura started. "Now, I'm not jumping to conclusions here and saying he is one, but I find it very possible." She continued. "So, regardless of whether I'm working on solving this case or not, he's one I need to keep a close eye on just to make sure nothing happens. Not that anything will happen anyways." She finished.

(Switch to -Lefty)

Lefty sat in front of the camera with his unsettling crooked smile on his face. He sat in silence for several seconds before finally saying anything.

"The view, everyone loves staring at the view. I do, too." Lefty started, his voice sounding as unsettling as it usually did. "And I don't mean to be intimidating, I'm just... that kind of person." He continued, before letting another unsettling chuckle.

(Confessional End)

Lefty was somehow the last competitor to show up to the middle of camp. Even Laura had managed to arrive before him, and he left first. No one seemed to mind too much, however. Laura stared at him as he approached them. Lefty noticed and flashed her one of his creepy smiles in response. This caused her to keep her eyes locked on him for several more seconds, before finally looking away.

"Goooooooooooood morning, competitors!" Marionette exclaimed, as he looked around at the group standing in front of him. Silence was the response he got... at first.

"Good morning." Lefty said in a low, yet very unnerving tone. This got all the others to look his way. He was standing in the back with a crooked smile on his face. Even though he was a little weirded out by it, Marionette was surprised he even got any sort of response from the competitors. Usually he didn't. Even though Lefty's head had been slightly tilted down, his golden eye had been staring up and looking around at the other competitors. This just creeped them out further.

"Uh... okay. Yeah. So... moving on from that, lets get into today's challenge." Marionette said, finally deciding to move on from Lefty and his creepiness. "First off, as of this moment, The Ghastly Shadows and The Charming Lights are no more! The teams are official disbanded. So today's challenge is going to be the first every person for themselves challenge of the season." He continued, slightly surprising everyone. Baron huffed as he said it. He was actually very relieved by the news. Relived that he wasn't going to have anymore teammates holding him down.

(Confessional -Baron)

Baron sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed. His scowl was less noticeable than usual.

"It's about time. This stupid team thing has been annoying me since we first got here. I haven't wanted to be on a team, and I haven't needed to be on a team. I work better alone anyways, and all those losers were doing was holding me back. Now that's finally over. Now it's time to step up and show them just how twisted I can be." Baron said, a small, sinister smirk growing on his face as he did.

(Switch to -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera somewhat disappointed by the announcement of the team merge. She had actually kind of been enjoying playing taking the captain role of the team.

"Well, I knew this was going to come eventually. But I'm still kind of disappointed by it." Rachel started, before looking off to the side. "Being the team captain was actually pretty fun. Sure, some of my teammates were more reluctant than others to actually work as a team. But at the end of the day, we were a team. And considering how little I actually got to lead teams when I was a kid, this was a nice change in pace for me. It really was. Shame it has to end." She continued.

(Switch to -Laura)

Laura sat in front of the camera with that same serious expression on her face that she usually had.

"The teams disbanding is unfortunate. Keeping my team together was something I prided myself on, even though it was quite a bit of a chore to do sometimes. Regardless, I was the captain, and that's what I had to do." Laura started. "But I suppose this wasn't meant to last. In a game with one prize, there can only be a single winner standing at the end. Working with my teammates was an honor, but now this battle is every competitor for themselves. And I intend on being the last competitor standing at the end." She continued, before nodding.

(Confessional End)

"So, in a challenge very reminiscent of Total Drama Fazbear's past, today's challenge is going to be a go-kart race. But, not just any go-kart race. This go-kart race is a race around the island to collect the four colored flags scattered around at various landmarks. The first person to collect all four flags and reach the finish line wins the challenge." He explained.

"Okay, so where are the go-karts we're going to be driving?" Laura asked. A large grin grew on Marionette's face as she did.

"Well, you're going to have to steal those from Nightmare." Marionette replied. Nightmare growled and cracked his knuckles as he did. This surprised all the competitors.

"What?!" They all exclaimed. Marionette broke out into laughter as they did.

"That's exactly the reaction I was hoping for!" Marionette exclaimed through laughter. Almost a minute of laughter passed before he continued. "Okay, okay. I think I'm done." He said, as he wiped a tear out of his eye. "Anyways, now, in order to give you some thieving tips, we've brought back a Total Drama Alumni competitor that is definitely well known for bad, juvenile decisions. Boys and girls, please give a round of applause for... Randy!" He exclaimed, as he motioned off to the side as Mark came walking up, pushing Randy, who was strapped to a two-wheeled lift, with a bag over his head. He fought to try and break free from his restraints, but he couldn't.

"Why is he strapped down?" Rachel asked. Marionette grinned.

"He was... less than thrilled at the offer to return, so... we had to make a compromise." He replied.

"What was this 'compromise'?" Laura asked, generally curious as to why Marionette had Randy in the current state he was in.

"Force." Marionette replied. This somewhat surprised Laura.

"Force as in... you kidnapped him?" Laura asked. Marionette chuckled. Laura shook her head. "It isn't funny! Kidnapping is a serious crime!" She exclaimed. Marionette let out another chuckle, before shrugging.

"Hey! I don't care. He owes me screen time for the episodes he ditched last season." He finally replied. Laura once again shook her head, not wanting to believe that Marionette was actually condoning his actions. "Anywho, we had to strap him down due to the way he's obviously going to act once that bag gets removed from his head." He continued, pointing a finger at the brown bag currently covering Randy's head.

As he spoke, the competitors stood in silence staring at him. Several seconds passed before Marionette snapped his fingers. Mark nodded, knowing what Marionette wanted him to do.

"Again, boys and girls, please welcome, Randy!" Marionette exclaimed. As he did, Mark pulled the brown bag off of his head, showing the competitors that his mouth was also gagged. Randy's eyes grew wide, realizing now where he was, he didn't like it.

"That is not right! You need to release him!" Laura exclaimed, as she stared at the raccoon. Marionette rolled his eyes as she did.

"Oh no! I apologize, officer." He replied sarcastically. Laura didn't appreciate this too much. But before she could say anything else, Mark removed the cloth from around Randy's mouth.

"I'm going to rip your stupid, oval shaped, makeup covered head off you lanky, annoying, sock puppet looking jack*Bleep*!" Randy yelled, as he once again tried to break free from his restraints.

"Woah, woah. Calm down there, champ." Marionette said, staring over at the angry raccoon. Randy growled as he once again tried to free himself. "Now, why don't you give this season's fine group of misfits some tips on stealing a go-kart." He continued.

"Let me out of these restraints first." Randy said. Marionette thought about it a minute, before shaking his head.

"Sorry, can't do that. Due to your current attitude, I think it's better for everyone here if you stay in those restraints." He replied. Randy wanted to growl and try to break free again, but instead, he took a deep breath.

"I'm calm. No one has to worry. Now will you p-please let me out?" Randy asked nicely, having to force out the begging part. Marionette narrowed his eyes at him, not believing the raccoon.

"I don't think you're telling the truth here." He said. This annoyed Randy, but he managed not to show it.

"I am-I am. I promise." Randy said, trying to convince him to let him go. Marionette thought about it for several more seconds, before rolling his eyes.

"Fine. But no games, got it?" He said strictly. Randy nodded. "Okay, Mark, undo the straps." He continued. Mark nodded, before quickly undoing Randy's straps. After he was free, he stepped off of the lift and stretched. He breathed a breath of relief, before quickly stepping towards Marionette and socking him in the side of the head, knocking him to the ground.

"Haha! Sucker! I'm outta here!" Randy yelled, as he ran off. Marionette pushed himself onto his hands and knees, before rubbing his jaw.

"Owww!" He whined. Nightmare let out a loud laugh as he watched him. The competitors stood there trying to hold back their own laughter. Marionette glared at them as he stood up. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted him!" He exclaimed in annoyance, before shaking his head. "Whatever. The challenge starts now. The go-karts are out back about to be guarded by Nightmare. The flags are in the cave, on the B+C tree, on the dock, and at the top of the cliff over there. First one to the finish line on the beach wins." He quickly explained in annoyance, before walking off, mumbling something as he did. As he finished, everyone looked around at each other, before looking at Nightmare. He smiled a very vicious smile, before letting out a very threatening chuckle.

"Y'all ain't gettin' those go-karts." Nightmare said.

"Too late! Later losers!" Chelsea yelled, as she drove passed them in one of the go-karts. Everyone was shocked and confused as to how she managed that one so quickly.

Everyone looked at each other again, before mowing down Nightmare, trampling over him, as they raced towards the go-karts. Nightmare lay on the ground in pain for several seconds, before growling and pushing himself back up to his feet.

The competitors all reached the go-karts out behind the dining hall, as they all raced towards different karts, Mark ran up and started firing eels at them. Everyone ducked down trying to avoid them as he continued firing. This only distracted them long enough for Nightmare to come stomping towards them. He was dirty, beat up, and angry.

Nightmare growled in anger once again, before he started throwing bricks at the competitors. Now they were having to worry about eels, bricks, and an angry Nightmare.

Carly had been ducked down behind a kart with Baron... unfortunately for her. Baron looked up, just barely avoiding getting hit with a brick. He growled in anger, knowing full well that Chelsea clearly had the advantage in the challenge by the lone fact that she was already so far ahead of everyone else.

After avoiding several eels and bricks, Baron decided to say screw it and climb in the kart that he and Carly had been hiding behind. Once he was in it, he started it and floored it out of there, just nearly avoiding getting hit with a brick as he did.

Once he was gone, however, this left Carly out in the open. Nightmare noticed her and a very vicious grin grew on his face. He chucked a brick directly in her direction. She froze in place as it was flying towards her. But just about as she was going to hit, Carson jumped towards her and tackled her out of the way, causing the brick to miss her.

Carly had landed back first on the ground, and Carson on top of her. Once they managed to relax after the brick incident, their eyes met. After that, it didn't take them long to realize the position they were currently in. They both blushed a very deep shade of red, as Carson quickly climbed off of her.

"I-I'm sorry-sorry about... that." Carson said very nervously, trying to avoid eye contact as he did.

"It's... fine." Carly replied quietly, her face was still as red as a tomato.

(Confessional -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera with his hands covering his face once again.

"That was the most embarrassing thing I could have possibly done..." Carson said, as he slowly shook his head.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera probably more embarrassed than Carson was. Her face was still as red as a tomato. She was so embarrassed that she had to hide her face with her paws to avoid the camera seeing.

"C-Carson..." She started, before stopping. She didn't really know what else to say. She was too embarrassed at that moment to think of anything.

(Confessional End)

Carson and Carly's embarrassing moment was quickly interrupted when another brick flew past them. After dodging that one, Carson looked back at the cat.

"Get in this kart and go." Carson said.

"B-but this is your kart." Carly said. Carson shook his head.

"I'll get another. Don't worry. Just go and get started. You can still catch up to Chelsea and Baron. I'll be right behind you." He said. Carly was hesitant at first. Several seconds passed, before she quickly hugged Carson.

"Thank you." She thanked him, before climbing in the kart. Carson watched with a smile as she drove off.

After she was gone, he was in the same predicament she had been in. He was vulnerable. He quickly looked around to see how many karts were left. Laura, Doug, and Lefty were already gone. He looked continued looking around until he spotted Rachel motioning him over. He quickly ducked and made his way towards her. As he did, she motioned to a lone kart that had been parked next to hers.

"Thank you." He thanked her, she nodded before driving off. Carson quickly climbed in the kart and followed behind her.

Mojo was the last to get to a kart. He had been busy showing off and avoiding the numerous amount of bricks and eels that were being thrown and shot at him. Once he had finally got to a kart and got in it, he turned the key to start driving, when it blew up. Nightmare and Mark stood there watching as smoke filled the air. Once it had cleared a little, a now black, messy furred Mojo was left sitting in what was left of the kart. He coughed out a puff of black smoke, as he continued to sit there.

"That... definitely wasn't hyped." Mojo said.

(With Chelsea)

Chelsea was way ahead of the others at this point. She had already randomly passed the B+C tree and got the first flag... even though she had to climb it to do so. Even so, she did it, and was now on her way to the cave to get the second one.

At this point, she wasn't even worried about the others catching up to her. They were so far behind her, that she would have to stop and wait for them. She figured this challenge was going to be a breeze to win.

Once she finally reached the cave, she slowed her kart down and hoped out. She stared at the large entrance, before making her way inside. The cave wasn't as deep as she originally thought it was going to be, so it didn't take her long to reach the far back wall where the flags were hanging. She grabbed one, before heading back towards the entrance.

Once she got back outside of the cave, she hopped back into her kart, before heading off, laughing as she did.

(Confessional -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera with a smirk on her face. She was enjoying this challenge so far.

"Baron and the rest of those losers have no chance at catching up to me, so they all may as well just give up. Because they're all going to lose anyways." Chelsea said.

(Confessional End)

(With Carly)

It didn't take Baron long to notice the B+C tree as he drove through the woods. He stopped his kart as he reached it, noticing the flags hanging from a branch that was pretty high up. He growled in frustration when he saw this.

He looked around not knowing what to do. It didn't take him long to realize that the only thing he could do was climb the tree, or at least try to. He was getting ready to start climbing when he heard another kart nearing him. He looked back and saw Carly driving up.

She stopped her kart not too far away from his when she noticed the flags just like he had. She had remembers where the B+C tree was, so it's not like she would have missed it regardless.

She climbed out of her kart and walked over to the tree, staring at it as she did. Several seconds of silence later, she started climbing it. She was doing it like it was nothing. This surprised Baron. But what surprised him even more was just how quick she was actually able to reach the flags. She grabbed hers and was getting ready to climb back down, when she was stopped.

"Hey! Carly, toss me one of those, will ya?" Baron callee up to her. Carly looked down at him, before looking back up at the flags.

"We aren't teammates anymore. We aren't supposed to be helping each other." Carly finally replied, as she looked back down towards the wolf. Her response annoyed him.

"Come on! I can't climb that thing!" Baron yelled.

"Sorry." Carly replied. Baron growled again. As he growled, he realized he had leverage over her, and he was going to use it.

"So you're not going to help me out even after I saved your life?" Baron asked. This caused Carly to freeze. She went silent, as Baron continued to stare up at her.

Carly seriously didn't know what to do. In all honesty, she didn't really want to help him. He may have saved her, but she hasn't forgotten all of the times he had been a jerk to her, Carson, or their other former teammates. But then again, she did feel like she owed him.

"Come on! I don't have all day!" Baron called up, growing very frustrated the longer it took the cat to decide. Eventually she sighed. She reached for another flag, pulling the closest one to her down. Once she had it, we dropped it towards the ground. Baron caught it as she did. "*Chuckles* Thanks." He thanked her sarcastically, before quickly jumping back in his kart and heading off.

Carly shook her head, as she once again started trying to climb down. As she did, more karts pulled up. Laura and Doug pulled up at the exact same time, and quickly jumped out of their karts.

"Carly, do you mind throwing grabbing me one of those flags?" Laura decided to ask, realizing she would waste too much time trying to climb the tree and get one. Doug nodded along with what she had just said as he pointed to himself. Carly looked down at them, before sighing once again.

"Okay..." She replied, before reaching for two more flags. She pulled them down and dropped them down to the two competitors that had asked for them.

"Thank you." Laura called up. Doug once again nodded along with what she said. After, the two quickly raced back to their karts and hopped in them, driving off once they were in. They remained neck and neck as they did.

After they drove off, Carly was once again on her way down the tree when another go-kart pulled up. This time Rachel hopped out of it.

"Hey, Carly, can you-" Rachel started asking, before being cut off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll get you one." Carly replied, as she grabbed another flag and dropped it down to the rabbit.

"Thanks bunches! I owe you one!" Rachel called up as she caught the flag. After, she hopped back into her kart and headed off.

After that, Carly was once again getting ready to climb down the tree, when yet another kart pulled up. She enjoyed helping people, but she was actually starting to get pretty annoyed by this. She didn't even look down to see who had pulled up, before she started talking.

"Yeah, I'll get you one." She called down, slightly annoyed, as she grabbed another flag.

"Carly, are you okay?" The owner of the instantly recognizable voice asked. Carly's eyes grew wide in surprise. She was so surprised, she ended up losing her footing and slipping, falling right out of the tree.

"Carly!" Carson exclaimed, as he raced toward her. He dove and ended up catching her right before she hit the ground. He stood there staring at her in worry, as he continued to hold her in his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked again. Carly sat in silence for several seconds, before finally looking at him. She slowly nodded, before saying anything.

"I-I am... I am. T-thank you." She replied. Carson nodded, before gently setting her back down on her feet.

"You scared the heck out of me there." Carson admitted. Even though Carly was still somewhat scared by what just happened, that still didn't stop her from slightly blushing at him once again admitting that he was worried about her. She looked away in embarrassment, before realizing she had managed to get one of the flags down for him before she fell.

"I-I got you a flag." She said, as she held it out. Carson looked at it, before looking back up at her.

"I appreciate it, but I'm more worried about you than winning the challenge." Carson said, causing Carly's cheeks to heat up even more. As they did, she bit her bottom lip, as her ear began twitching.

As their tender, sweet moment continued, Lefty had been parked nearby watching the whole thing. He sat with a blank expression on his face, that quickly formed into his crooked smile. He let out a low chuckle, before finally driving forward.

He sped towards the duo as they continued to stand there. Carly nervously blushing, and Carson staring at her with a small smile on his face. He looked over at the last second and saw Lefty speeding towards them. His eyes once again grew wide, before he once again jumped towards Carly, getting her out of harms way. Lefty slammed hard into the tree, causing the branches to shake, eventually causing one of the remaining flags to fall and land in his paw. After he had it, looked over at Carly and Carson, who were both surprised and angry.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you, I was trying to get a flag." Lefty spoke in his unnerving tone, as his crooked smile once again returned to his face. He let out another low chuckle, before continuing on his way.

Carson and Carly sat on the ground watching as he drove off. After he was gone, Carson stood up and extended his hand towards the cat.

"We better get moving." Carson said. Carly nodded in agreement as she took his hand and allowed him to pull her back to her feet. Even after she was up, neither one of them let go of the others hand/paw. They stared down at their intertwined fingers, before looking back up at each other.

They held eye contact for several seconds, before they finally heard yelling. They looked over and saw the very dirty looking Mojo running towards them. This caused them to finally let go of each others hands.

"Mojo ain't losin' this one that easily!" Mojo exclaimed, as he raced towards the tree, quickly hugging himself to it as he started climbing it. Carson and Carly watched him for several seconds, before finally going back to their karts and heading off.

Mojo had continued to try and climb the tree, even though it wasn't working out too well for him.

(With Chelsea)

Chelsea had finally made it out of the woods and was now driving towards the dock where the next flag was. It didn't take her too long to finally reach it. Once she did, she hopped out of her kart and raced down the dock to the Catapult of Losers where the flags rested. She grabbed one, before quickly racing back to her kart and hopping back into it.

As she was getting ready to floor her kart away, she heard someone quickly approaching her from behind. She looked back and saw an angry Baron heading straight towards her. Her eyes grew wide not believing that he actually managed to catch up to her.

As he drew closer, she floored her kart, heading towards the cliff where the final flag was. Baron growled in angry, slamming his paws against the steering wheel as she did. He quickly skid to a stop, quickly hopping out of his kart and racing down the dock afterwards. He grabbed a flag and was getting ready to head back to his kart with it, when he realized the other flags were just sitting there. He looked around, before grabbing the rest of the flags and tossing them into the lake. After that, he finally heading back to his kart, racing off to try and catch up with Chelsea.

(Confessional -Baron)

Baron sat in front of the camera for several seconds, before shrugging.

"Hey, if keeping those other losers out of my way involves me making sure they don't find those flags then so be it. It doesn't bother me in the slightest." Baron said, feeling completely unfazed by what he had done.

(Confessional End)

(With Laura and Doug)

Laura and Doug had remained neck and neck the whole race so far. Even arriving at the cave, and reaching the flags, and racing back to their karts at the same time.

Once they got back to their karts, they headed straight back through the woods and towards the dock for the next flag. Neither one of them were showing any signs of stopping at that point.

Just like Chelsea and Baron, it didn't take them long to finally reach the dock. Once they got there, they stopped at the same time and hopped out of their karts, quickly heading towards the Catapult of Losers. When they reached the catapult, they were surprised by not seeing the flags. They looked around not knowing what to do.

"Where are the flags at?!" Laura asked. Doug shrugged, just as panicked as she was.

Almost two minutes of desperate searching later, Rachel pulled up, almost slamming into the back of Laura and Doug's karts as she did. She managed to slam to a stop before she could ram into them though. As she stopped, she climbed out of the car and raced towards the catapult.

"What are you two doing?" Rachel asked, as she began searching for the flags.

"Trying to find the flags. I don't see any here." Laura replied, having have already searched all over the dock.

"What?" Rachel said in confusion, as she began helping them search.

Again, several minutes of searching passed before Carson and Carly sped up, again almost ramming into the back of the karts in front of them. But just like Rachel, they managed to slam to a stop before they could.

After they were stopped, they climbed out of their karts and headed down the dock.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked, clearly noticing Rachel, Doug, and Laura's distress.

"The flags, they're-" Rachel started to reply, before being cut off.

"-They're gone." Laura finished the sentence for her.

"Are you sure you're looking in the right place?" Carson asked.

"Yes, we're looking in the right place." Laura replied. Carson and Carly looked at each other, before deciding to join in on the search.

Their group search didn't last too long before Lefty came speeding towards them, not stopping as he neared the dock. He rammed through the parked karts like they were nothing and flew down the dock. Everyone managed to jump out of the way, avoiding him as he did. Lefty flew off the dock and into the water, disappearing underneath it.

Everyone picked themselves back up and walked to the edge of the dock, looking down into the lake water for any signs of Lefty. Several seconds passed, before he drove his kart out of the water and back onto land, just off of the dock.

Everyone turned around to face him, shocked that his go-kart was even still running.

"I found something I think you guys might like." Lefty said, his crooked smile growing on his face, as he dropped the flags onto the ground by their parked karts. Everyone stared at him in silence for several seconds, before he broke it with one of his unnerving chuckles. After which, he drove off towards the cliff with the final flag.

Everyone looked around at each other for several seconds, before racing towards the flags. Everyone grabbed one, before hopping back into their karts and heading towards the cliff. All except Doug. His kart took the most damage from Lefty. So much so that it wouldn't start again. He tried, and tried, and tried to get it going, but he couldn't.

He sat there in disappointment, watching the others fade into the distance. He shook his head as he did. Almost a full minute later, he heard yelling from behind, causing him to turn around.

Mojo came running up from behind him, still looking just as bad as he did before.

"Mojo ain't stoppin' now! Definitely not!" Mojo exclaimed. "Now where's those flags at!" He continued, looking around for the third flag. Doug silently sighed, before holding out the third flagged he had picked up. "Mojo appreciates it!" He exclaimed, as he took the flag from Doug, and took off towards the cliff, once again leaving Doug sitting in disappointment.

(With Chelsea)

Chelsea had finally reached the top of the cliff. She sped over to the large Marionette statue that sat there, noticing that's where the flags had been placed.

"Eww." Chelsea said, as she stared up at the statue. She got out of her kart and quickly stepped up onto the base the statue was on so she could reach the flags. She grabbed one and dropped back down into her kart, just as Baron reached the top of the cliff.

"Later loser!" Chelsea called, as she turned her kart around and sped past Baron, heading back down the cliff, and towards the finish line. Baron once again growled in anger as she passed him. He quickly climbed out of his kart and yanked down a flag, before hopping back into it and speeding behind the chicken.

Chelsea was already almost at the bottom of the mountain by the time Baron started back down. She passed the other competitors as she reached the bottom of it, taunting them as she did. They didn't enjoy that too much.

Once she reached the bottom, she quickly sped towards the beach, seeing the finish line in the distance. She made her way down onto the beach, speeding past the finish line as she did.

"And with that, it looks like the winner of today's challenge is Chelsea!" Marionette exclaimed. Chelsea climbed out of her kart with a smirk on her face as he did.

"Shocker, right?" She said rhetorically. As she said this, Baron finally pulled up. He already had a scowl on his face as he did. He didn't even say anything as he quickly exited his kart, threw his flags down, and angrily stormed off. Chelsea watched with a smirk on her face as he did.

(Confessional -Baron)

Baron sat in front of the camera with an angry scowl on his face. He was infuriated about his loss in the challenge. Especially considering Chelsea is the one that won it.

"That chicken got lucky. If she wouldn't have rigged my kart when I got out at the cave to go get that stupid flag I would have won, and she knew it." Baron started angrily. "I'll get her back for this. That *Bleep* will pay for screwing me over. That's a promise." He continued in the most threatening tone possible.

(Switch to -Laura)

Laura sat in front of the camera with an upset frown on her face. She was furious, and disappointed by what had happened.

"Those flags were thrown into the lake by either Chelsea or Baron. If that wouldn't have been done, there would have been a higher chance that I would have been successful in today's challenge." Laura started, before shaking her head. "But it was already too late to even catch up to them once the flags were found. Cheating is a scummy and pathetic thing to do. But I can't honestly say I'm surprised by how that went down. With Baron and Chelsea being ahead of everyone the whole race, it was only a matter of time before one or both of them decided to pull something like that." She continued. "Chelsea may not realize it now, but her victory today was a sham. It was unearned and she didn't deserve it." She finished.

(Switch to -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera in pure disappointment.

"Okay, that didn't go the way I was hoping our first non-team challenge would go. But there's always next time, right?" Rachel said curiously, before letting out a somewhat nervous chuckle. "Right?" She continued, sounding more worried this time.

(Switch to -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera staring down at the floor as he did.

"You know, I'm not even mad that I lost the challenge. I was kinda expecting that with how far ahead Chelsea had managed to get before I even got into a kart. But I just hope with everything that happened with Carly... that I didn't somehow make her feel uncomfortable enough to not want anything to do with me. Which... with what happened, I'm actually kind of expecting it." Carson said, sounding pretty disappointed as he did.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera, still pretty embarrassed about her interactions with Carson during the challenge.

"C-Carson is... so cute." Carly started, blushing a deep shade of red as she did. "And-and he... saved me four times in this challenge. I-I..." She continued, before stopping. She was getting ready to continue, before she once again covered her face to hide her embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry. I-I... I'm sorry." She apologized.

(Switch to -Doug)

Doug sat in front of the camera in disappointment. He thought he had been doing so well in the challenge. So he thought it sucked pretty badly that he ended up losing it.

(Switch to -Mojo)

Mojo sat in front of the camera shaking his head in disappointment. He was disappointed by the fact that he lost the challenge. But he was more disappointed that he lost it so early.

"Mojo doesn't know why his kart blew up. But that wasn't goin' to stop me from tryin'!" Mojo exclaimed. "Mojo don't give up that easy! I lost, which I ain't a fan of, but this was further proof that Mojo is the VIP of the season! Ain't no doubt about it!" He continued.

(Switch to -Lefty)

Lefty sat in front of the camera with that unnerving smile on his face. His head was slightly aimed down, but his eyes were staring into the camera.

"I-I lost the challenge. Oh, no." Lefty started, before letting out an equally as unnerving chuckle. "Maybe next time it'll be... different." He continued, as his chucking also continued.

(Switch to -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera with a mocking smirk on her face. She had no remorse whatsoever for screwing Baron over in the challenge. And the fact that she actually won it made her even happier.

"The wolf got what was coming to him. I know he's probably going to make threats that he's not going to be smart enough to even follow up on, but who cares. I've already told him that he doesn't intimidate me. Not in the slightest." Chelsea started. "Now, with my win tonight, that gives me more time to find the statuette considering I don't have to worry about being eliminated. Unlike Baron." She continued, her smirk slightly growing as she did.

(Confessional End)

(At Bonfire Ceremony)

The competitors sat around the Bonfire Pit waiting for the elimination ceremony to start. Baron sat with his arms crossed and an annoyed scowl on his face due to his loss in the challenge.

"Guess you winning that last challenge was a fluke after all." Chelsea said, glancing over at the wolf as she did. This annoyed the already annoyed wolf further. She was enjoying rubbing in the fact that she just won the first non-team challenge of the season, and mocking Baron while doing so.

"Competitors welcome to the first Bonfire Ceremony of the season where you're all here at once." Marionette started, as he looked around at the competitors. "Now I'm sure you're all thrilled to be here regardless, because I know how much each and everyone one of you enjoys these things." He continued. No one looked amused by this. "Anyways, before we find out which one of you losers is going home, I'll explain the rules once again for this very special occasion. I have eight breadsticks on this plate. However, there are nine of you. If you do not receive a breadstick you must take the walk all the way down the Dock of Shame, where you will be given a free ride on the Catapult of Losers." He exclaimed.

"Great. Now give me my breadstick." Chelsea said. Marionette gave her an unamused look, before continuing.

"Hold on, Miss Pushy. Sheesh." He said, before grabbing one of the breadstick off of the tray. "Due to Chelsea's victory in today's challenge, she gets the first breadstick of the night." He continued, before tossing the anxious chicken her breadstick.

"Of course I do." Chelsea said as she caught it. Her attitude slightly annoyed her peers, who were still sitting around wondering if they were going to be eliminated tonight.

"Alright, next up we have... Carly." Marionette called, before tossing Carly a breadstick.

"Rachel and Laura." Marionette called, before tossing both females breadsticks.

"Lefty..." Marionette said in a somewhat less enthused tone than the others, as he tossed the bear a breadstick. He let out a low, unnerving chuckle as he caught it.

"My first breadstick. Yay." Lefty said in a tone that definitely matched his chuckling.

"Yeah, uh-Carson." Marionette called, quickly moving on from Lefty, as he tossed Carson a breadstick. This left Doug, Mojo, and Baron sitting breadstick-less.

A small smirk grew on Chelsea's face at the thought of Baron being eliminated right after Betty. That would take care of both of her problems in one quick back-to-back motion.

"And... Baron." Marionette called, as he tossed the wolf a breadstick. Baron caught it, glancing over at the now annoyed Chelsea as he did.

"I'm not going anywhere, princess." He said mockingly. Chelsea huffed in annoyance, before looking away from him.

"Doug, Mojo, one of you has spent your last night here." Marionette said, as he looked back and forth between Mojo and Doug.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Doug and Mojo looked over at each other, before turning their attention back to Marionette and the final breadstick.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Mojo and Doug kept their eyes glued to Marionette and the last breadstick. Doug had been in the bottom two before, so he already knew just how gut wrenching of a feeling it was. But Mojo, even his usually hyped up personality couldn't get the nervous butterflies out of his stomach. And he was used to nervewracking things at this point in his life.

As Marionette slowly moved the final breadstick back and fourth between the two competitors, Doug finally looked away from it and back towards Mojo, who looked a little less worried than he did. Doug had been there a few times already, so he knew what it was like and he was still nervous about being there.

What Doug didn't know was Mojo was feeling a little nervous at that point. It being his first time in the bottom two sucked. But due to him being an athlete, he knew how to handle that nervous feeling he got when something was happening that brought it out.

"And the final breadstick of the night goes to..." Marionette started, before stopping, as he slowed his moments of the last breadstick down. Doug had once again returned his eyes to the breadstick as Marionette spoke.

Mojo sat on his tree stump slightly slouching, somehow showing even less signs of nervousness at this point. Doug on the other hand was now leaning forward on his stump, waiting patiently for Marionette to announce who was getting the final breadstick.

Marionette stood there with his usual grin on his face, looking back and fourth between the two breadstick-less competitors. Just like he usually did, he was letting the tension build. It had still remained one of his favorite parts of being the host of the show.

"Hmmmm..." Marionette hummed, as he finally slowed the breadstick to a stop in between the two competitors. This caused Mojo to return to sitting up straight, with Doug slightly leaning even further forward.

This was it. Then moment the tension had been building to. Doug and Mojo were about to find out what Marionette has been holding back from them for almost two minutes now.

"... Doug." Marionette finally called, as he tossed Doug the final breadstick. Doug caught it, now full of nothing but relief. "Mojo, you're outta here bro." He continued. Mojo looked down towards the ground, before quickly looking back up at him.

"Sorry bro, but Mojo ain't goin' nowhere. I ain't about to be benched." Mojo said, as he stood up and pulled something out of his pocket that made everyone gasp in surprise. It was the Marionette Invincibility Statuette.

"You had it this whole time?!" Chelsea exclaimed angrily.

"Found it in a bush about two weeks ago on one of my morning runs." Mojo replied, turning to face the chicken. Her and Baron both growled in anger and annoyance as he did.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

"Ouch! What a serious turn of events!" Marionette exclaimed, looking from Mojo to Doug. "Doug, that means he's safe, and you're outta here!" He continued. Doug's eyes grew wide when he did. Doug stared at him, before blinking a few times and looking over at Mojo.

"Sorry, bro." Mojo apologized again. Doug blinked a few more times, before staring down at the ground. As he did, Marionette walked over to him and grabbed the breadstick from his paw.

"Looks like you won't be needing this." He said, before tossing it over to Mojo. "Here. And now I will take this." He continued, before taking the invincibility statuette from him. "Doug, it's time for you to get going now." He finished, once again looking back towards Doug.

Doug slowly nodded in sadness, before he started walking towards the dock. He didn't make it far before he was stopped.

"Hey, Doug, wait up a minute." He heard from behind. He instantly recognized the voice to belong to Rachel. He stopped and turned around as the rabbit approached him. "I wanted to say I'm sorry that this happened this way, and to tell you it's been fun hanging out with you the past couple of weeks. You kinda kept my head on straight after Buster was eliminated, and I want to thank you for that." She continued. Doug nodded in response. He had enjoyed hanging out with Rachel too. And he was glad that he was able to help her out. She became like his best friend while they were there. "Bye, Doug. It's going to be weird without you here." She continued, hugging the Doug as she did. He hugged her back, once again giving her a short nod in response.

After they broke the hug, a small smile forced its way onto Doug's face. Sure he was upset with how this night ended up going for him, but Rachel's words did cheer him up a little. He lifted his paw and gave her a small wave, before turning and once again continuing on his way to the dock. Rachel stood there watching as he did.

(At The Dock)

Doug slowly walked down the dock and towards the Catapult of Losers. He stood there staring at it for several seconds, before finally climbing into the basket. He sat there for several seconds, before Marionette and Nightmare finally came walking up.

"Wow, not even hesitating with climbing in I see." Marionette said, as he stared at the dog. "Anyways, do you have any final words before we send you flying?" He asked.

Doug sat in silence thinking if there was something he wanted to say. Marionette and Nightmare stood there staring at him, as he glanced around. And just as he released a breath to finally speak, Nightmare accidentally leaned on the lever of the catapult and launched him into the horizon.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Doug screamed, as he was thrown into the distance. Marionette chuckled, as he twinkled into a star in the sky.

"Hmm... Guess he does have a voice after all." He said, before shrugging, and turning towards the camera.

"And after another shocking turn of events, what'll happen next?" Marionette asked. "Now that Chelsea and Baron don't have the invincibility statuette to fall back on, what will this do to their rivalry? Will Laura continue to keep her eyes on Nightmare's very strange nephew, Lefty? And after all of today's happenings between Carson and Carly, will they finally hook up?" He continued. "Find out all of these answers and more, next time on Total... Drama... Fazbear... Returns!" He finished.

As the camera panned away from the dock, it picked up footage from the top of the cliff. Randy stood up there spray painting obscene things on the Marionette statue, laughing as he did.

* * *

And that's it for chapter 16... FINALLY!

Once again I want to apologize for the ridiculous delay on the chapter this week. Like I said before, the reason this chapter was so late do to how my schedule panned out over the past week, causing the lack of time to write.

At one point I was even thinking about postponing the chapter until next week, but with how close I was to actually finishing it I decided not to.

As far as the chapter itself, I knew I really wanted to get this one out due to everything that happened in it. Lefty's real introduction, Carson and Carly's story development getting deeper, and the fact that the invincibility statuette was going to be used.

And before anyone jumps down my throat about the invincibility statuette, it's been in my plans since the beginning to give it to Mojo. I know he isn't as popular of a character as Doug was, but I have plans for him so I needed him to stick around. So regardless of whether you like Mojo or not, I hope you can understand.

Anyways, hopefully this weeks chapter (That WILL hopefully be posted on Friday) makes it out the day it's supposed to be published, and there isn't a repeat of this past weeks disaster. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all on Friday! Hopefully...


	18. The Big Electric Shock

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Returns, after our teams were finally disbanded, our remaining competitors were thrown into a go-kart race around the island, not only to get a good look at our epic collection of landmarks, but to collect one of the most memorable items in TDF history, flags!" Marionette started. "After Betty's surprising outburst at the previous Bonfire Ceremony left Rachel and Doug confused and wondering what was going through her mind, Mr. H.Y.P.E himself once again stepped up to try and cheer the duo up with proteins shakes and long walks to help get their mind off of the crazy rabbit. As Baron and Chelsea's hunts for invincibility statuette that they claimed the other had continued, Laura's hunt for the truth led her right into a weird conversation with Total Drama's newest competitor, Lefty. And Carson continued to embarrass himself on his surprisingly pathetic journey to getting Carly to go out with him. You love cake, dude? Really?" He continued. "But after TDF alumni Randy lied to me and didn't help the competitors at all with stealing the go-karts they had to use in the challenge! The race around the island began. And it was definitely a race full of Heros, villains, sweet, romantic moments, weird stalker moments, explosions, crashes, breakdowns, flags, and mocking. Lots of mocking. In the end, it would be Chelsea who would secure a very dominant victory for herself, earning invincibility for the Bonfire Ceremony, where Mojo and Doug were sent to the bottom two, and in a shocking turn of events, Mojo would avoid elimination by revealing that he was the one who had had the invincibility statuette the whole time, sending the silent, fan favorite, Doug packing." He finished.

"What'll happen this time?" Marionette asked. "Find out right now on another exciting edition of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"RETURNS!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Carson and Carly were currently sitting in the dining hall eating breakfast. Things had remained pretty quiet between the two. After what happened in the last challenge, they were more nervous than ever to try and spark a conversation.

Even though they weren't talking, however didn't mean they weren't occasionally taking glances at each other.

After what Carson had done for her in the previous challenge, Carly wanted to desperately start some kind of conversation with him. But she couldn't think of anything to say. And Carson had remained silent in fear that he'd have another random outburst like he did the other day with the whole "I like cake" debacle.

But finally, after several minutes of silence, Carly finally forced herself to speak.

"C-Carson, thank you... for what you did for me." Carly said in a low, shy tone, as she looked up at him once again. Carson looked up at her as she spoke. They held eye contact for several seconds, before she blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

"You don't have to thank me. You never do. I don't mind helping you, and I'd do it again if I had to." Carson replied. This only caused Carly's cheeks to burn even hotter.

"Well, I-um..." Carly started, before stopping, trying to hide her embarrassment from him. Carson saw this and a small smile formed on his face. He had said it before, but she was somehow cuter than she already was when she was embarrassed.

"Cute..." Carson muttered to himself. He wasn't quiet enough however, as Carly heard him. She bit her bottom lip, small embarrassed giggles escaping them, as her ear started twitching. This just made her even more cute, and Carson didn't mind.

As he sat there watching her giggle and try to hide her face in embarrassment, his smile slowly turned into a more serious expression. This was it. He couldn't wait anymore. He couldn't waste anymore time than he already had being a chicken. He couldn't avoid it because he was afraid of rejection, or screwing it up again. He had to ask her out. He needed to think of it as his life depending on it, that would make it easier for him to do, right?

Several more seconds of him staring at Carly in silence passed, before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was going to do it, he had to.

"Hey, Carly, I-uh... there's something I really need to ask you." Carson finally spoke, trying to maintain his confidence. Carly's blush had slightly faded, as she finally looked back towards him. It was a hard thing for her to do, considering as she did, her cheeks heated up again. "So... the whole cake thing wasn't... what I meant to say the other day. I was... trying to ask if maybe you'd-" he was saying, before being interrupted.

"Hey! You two!" Nightmare's loud, intimidating voice boomed getting both competitors to look at him as he stormed over to them. They didn't know what he wanted, but he looked mad. Once he got to their table, he stopped, staring down at them with that scowl of his on his face.

As irritated as Carson was about once again being interrupted, he knew it was best to keep his mouth shut considering it was very obvious that Nightmare could use him as a toothpick if he wanted to. Carson and Carly glanced at each other, before looking back towards Nightmare, who remained pretty stagnant. Several more seconds passed, before Nightmare quickly leaned in to the middle of the two, pulling them closer in as he did. This caught both of them off guard.

"Listen, I need y'all to vote off Lefty tonight." Nightmare said. Again, this slightly surprised both of them.

"Isn't Lefty your nephew? Why do you want us to vote him off?" Carson asked.

"Don't ask questions! The kid's'a freak! He doesn't need to be here!" Nightmare quietly exclaimed.

"Did you say something, Uncle Nightmare?" A very unnerving voice spoke from behind, startling all three people in the conversation. They all visibly jumped, before quickly facing the figure who had interrupted their conversation, Lefty.

"L-Lefty, we-uh, didn't say nothin'." Nightmare replied very nervously. This sudden nervousness from Nightmare of all people surprised both Carson and Carly even further.

"I don't think it was nothin', Uncle. Were you guys talking about me?" Lefty asked, tilting his head in curiosity as he did. The way he asked such a simple question sent chills running down Carly and Carson spines, and he wasn't even directly talking to them.

"N-no, no. I promise, Lefty. I-uh, I wasn't talking about you." Nightmare said nervously, but trying to sound as innocent as possible. Lefty kept his eyes on Nightmare for several more seconds, before finally looking over towards Carly and Carson. This made both of them feel very uncomfortable.

"I don't like it when people talk about me. It... makes me feel... sad." Lefty spoke, his voice still sounding very unnerving, before he started chuckling.

Carson and Carly slowly looked at each other, easily able to see the others discomfort in their current situation.

Lefty continued to stand there laughing for several more seconds, before it finally ceased just as quickly as it began.

"Remember what I said..." Lefty spoke, the eeriness in his voice still very present. He looked directly at Nightmare with a serious expression on his face. This made Nightmare gulp. He held his eyes on the larger bear for several seconds, before his serious express slowly turned into a crooked smile, and he once again began chuckling. As he chuckled, he slowly headed towards the doors of the dining hall, heading outside. Nightmare, Carson, and Carly watched him as he disappeared out the door. Several seconds later, Nightmare finally looked back down at the two competitors.

"L-look, if y'all can help me get rid of him, I'll-I'll-uh... I'll cook whatever you want for dinner tonight." He proposed. The two competitors looked at each other once again, it was almost as if they were mentally discussing his proposition. Several seconds passed before they looked back at him.

"Deal." Carson answered for the pair. Carly nodded in agreement as he did. This somewhat relived Nightmare.

"Good. Y'all better take care of this." Nightmare said in the most menacing tone possible, pointing one of his clawed fingers at the two. They both quickly nodded in response to the angry bear. Nightmare's hard expression remained on the two for several more seconds, before he finally turned and headed for the kitchen, leaving the two competitors to process what had just happened.

As Nightmare walked off, Carson and Carly looked at each other again. They were both surprised by what just went down with Lefty, and how Nightmare acted. But also the fact that they now had a deal with Nightmare to eliminate his own nephew. They didn't know what they were supposed to do.

(Confessional -Carson)

Carson sat with his hands in front of his face, with his head facing down towards the floor, as he shook his head.

"Why is this so difficult to do?! It's like, every time I try to force myself to ask Carly out, I either mess it up like a goober, or someone interrupts me before I can actually do it! It shouldn't be this hard to do!" Carson exclaimed in frustration, finally looking at the camera. He stared at it in silence for several seconds, before sighing. "But Nightmare... I've never known him to be the type of guy to ask someone for a favor. Granted I haven't none him but a few weeks. Lefty is... weird. But I honestly don't know why Nightmare is so afraid of him. That alone makes me really curious." He continued. "Well, I mean, then again... he really creeps me the heck out. So maybe we should get rid of him before he does something, I dunno, crazy." He finished.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera, her cheeks still burning red of embarrassment due to what Carson had told her.

"Carson is...um-really... sweet." Carly said quietly, her cheeks burning bright of embarrassment as she did. "B-but it sounded like he was-was trying to say something again, but-um... Nightmare interrupted him." She continued, her blush slightly fading as she did. "And I-I don't really like working behind someone's back. It makes m-me feel like a bad person. But Lefty m-makes me fell really... uncomfortable. S-sorry, but it's true. So that's why I-I agreed to help Nightmare. T-that and... Carson." She finished, her cheeks heating up again as she bit her bottom lip.

(Switch to -Nightmare)

Nightmare sat shakily in front of the camera, quickly looking around the small outhouse for any signs of his nephew.

"That boy ain't right in the head! And I can't get that stubborn, string bean of'a host to understand that!" Nightmare quietly exclaimed, leaning in towards the camera as he did. "If we don't get rid of him soon, he'll take all of us out! And I ain't havin' that!" He continued, before shaking his head. He was getting ready to continue, before he heard low, eery chuckling from outside of the outhouse. He immediately knew who it was. His eyes grew, as he jumped up and ran out of the outhouse.

(Switch to -Lefty)

The outhouse had remained empty for several seconds, until Lefty slowly walked in and closed the door behind him, before taking a seat in front of the camera.

"Uncle Nightmare is hilarious, isn't he?" Lefty said in a low, unnerving tone, before he once again started chuckling.

(Confessional End)

(With Baron)

Baron was angrily pacing around in his cabin. He was probably more furious about what ended up happening with the invincibility statuette than Chelsea was. He had wasted so much time searching for it, and Mojo had it all along. And now he couldn't even steal it away from him because he wasted it already.

Out of anger, he ended up ripping one of the drawers out of the dressed closest to him, and chucking it across the room. He watched as the drawer slammed into the old, wooden wall, before crashing hard against the floor. He stared down at the now broken drawer, his breathing have picked up due to how angry he currently was.

He stood there for several seconds, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He knew he needed to calm himself down before he went and put Mojo in the ground. Which he knew he didn't need to do if he didn't want to be thrown off of the show.

Several seconds passed before he finally opened his eyes once again. Only half way though. A serious glare had formed on his face. He was done wasting time. He had already wasted enough.

Now that he didn't have, in his own words, "useless" teammates to worry about, he really could run through everyone that was left if he wanted to. And that's exactly what he intended on doing.

As he stood still, staring at the mess he has created, he fisted his paws, slightly digging his claws into them as he did, before letting out a low growl.

He was about to show these losers that overlooking him like they have been was going to be a big mistake. This was his game, and no one was going to take that away from him. No one.

(Confessional -Baron)

Baron angrily sat in front of the camera, digging into the side of the outhouse wall with his pocket knife.

"That moron Mojo didn't deserve that statuette. He was somehow less deserving of it than Chelsea was. And that *Bleep* really didn't deserve it." Baron started, before shaking his head. "I've wasted enough of my time worrying about that stupid thing. It's gone, so it's time for me to focus on doing what I came here to do, win. There's only seven losers standing between me and that million dollars, and I will mow down each and every one of them if I have to to get there. And the first casualty, that's going to be Chelsea." He continued, his tone sounding very threatening.

(Confessional End)

(With Laura)

Although Laura had still been trying to look into Chelsea, she had also been keeping her eyes on Lefty. He may have helped them... in his own way in the last challenge, but she still didn't fully trust him. He seemed more off than Ness did.

She was currently back on the dock, pacing back and forth. She had been waiting for Chelsea to come out of her shower trailer so she could confront her about the cellphone, but she didn't know how long it was actually going to take the chicken to finish her shower. She did know that she was usually in there for awhile, though.

As she continued her pacing, she kept throwing small glances towards the area that she had caught Lefty staring at her the last time they had a confrontation. She didn't see any signs of him though, and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Several minutes of pacing passed before she finally stopped. She stood in place just staring at the empty spot where Lefty had been previously. Maybe he really wasn't watching her today. She figured she would be relived by this, but she just couldn't help but get this really unnerving feeling inside of her.

After several seconds of standing there staring in the same spot, she finally decided to brush it off and get back to thinking about what she was going to do with Chelsea. As she turned around to continue walking, she saw Lefty standing on the dock behind her.

"Gah!" Laura exclaimed in surprise, as her heart almost jumped out of her chest. Usually she didn't scare that easily, especially with how her training in the academy was going. But Lefty appearing from nowhere behind, it was very creepy and unsettling. As Laura stood in surprise trying to level her breathing, Lefty stood in silence with a crooked smile on his face. His eyes were half closed, so she could only see half of his one golden iris.

"Did I... scare ya?" Lefty finally asked in his unnerving tone, finally breaking the silence. After which, he began chuckling. Laura stood there staring at him in annoyance.

"Not a smart thing to do to an officer of the law." Laura said. Lefty's chuckling continued. "I don't see what's so funny." She continued, annoyed by his continuous chuckling.

"You scare a lot easier than I thought you would." Lefty finally replied, before continuing his chuckling. Laura stood there in an aggravated silence, just staring at the hysterical bear. Several seconds passed, before Laura took a deep breath to try and remain calm in this very frustrating situation.

"Lefty, I've already told you people don't like that. They don't like being watched, and they don't like being snuck up on either. You really need to rethink your strategy here, because you're just going to make enemies if you keep this up." Laura said. This finally ceased Lefty's chuckling. He slowly tilted his head to the side in curiosity, continuing to stare at Laura in silence. He continued to stare at her for several more seconds, really creeping her out as he did, before a wide, creepy grin slowly started forming on his face.

"The worlds a scary place, isn't it? You never know what someone has planned... until it happens." Lefty spoke in his usual unnerving tone, before he once again began chuckling. As he did, a loud boom of thunder shook the ground, surprising Laura. She stood there with a stunned expression on her face, as she continued to stare at the bear.

She was honestly at a loss of words. She didn't know what to say, or even think at that point. Lefty clearly wasn't all there, it was obvious. She had never met someone that made her feel more uncomfortable than Lefty did. So that surprised her even more. Several more seconds of listening to Lefty's creepy chuckling passed, before she finally began to force words out of her mouth.

"L-Lefty, I-" Laura began, before being cut off. Lefty slowly put a finger to his mouth, staring directly at the vixen as he did.

"Shhhhhh." He shushed, his voice sounding slightly feminine as he did. After that, he began chuckling again, before he slowly started walking back up the dock, leaving Laura standing there watching him walk away in a stunned silence. She was once again at a loss of words.

(Confessional -Laura)

Laura sat with a serious expression planted on her face, and her arms crossed in front of her.

"I warned Lefty the other day when I caught him stalking. But now, after this, it is very clear to me that he has sociopathic tendencies. I know because I've seen this type of behavior before. It is not good." Laura started, before shaking her head. "I've been very untrusting of him since he's been here, but now I realize that he needs to be eliminated before something bad happens. And I know something bad will end up happening." She continued. "During my time at the academy, I've met some very... interesting people. But I've also met some very weird people. But none of them come anywhere close to Lefty. He goes beyond what would be acceptable behavior in our well populated society. That's why taking him down before this gets out of hand is very important, even if it means putting Chelsea on hold until after its done. Because IT needs to be done." She finished.

(Confessional End)

(With Chelsea)

Chelsea angrily took her a shower in her trailer, and got dressed afterwards. She was now not only furious about her still missing cellphone, but she was also furious about finding out that Mojo had the statuette the whole time, and how he already wasted it.

After she finished getting ready, she stepped out of the small trailer, now one-hundred percent focused on finding her cellphone. Once she was outside, she stood in place looking around the camp. Like before, no one was around. It was actually kinda weird. But regardless, she didn't care either way.

What she did know was SHE was going to get her phone back. As she stood there contemplating who may have taken it, Baron almost immediately popped into her mind. She balled her fists in anger at the thought of the wolf having one of her possessions. Her most important possession at that.

(Confessional -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera with her arms crossed and an annoyed frown on her face.

"Look, I may have been wrong about the statuette, but I know Baron has my phone. He's the only freak that would have any interest in stealing it from me. And I know for sure that Mojo doesn't have it like he apparently had the statuette this whole time. That imbecile couldn't find his way out of a paper bag." Chelsea scoffed, before shaking her head.

(Confessional End)

(With Rachel)

Rachel was once again back to sitting alone on her former teammates cabin steps. Now with Doug gone, she didn't feel like there was anyone else left that she felt like she could talk to like she could Buster or Doug.

She sighed, before looking over at her guitar that sat propped up against the steps next to her. She hadn't really messed with her guitar in a couple of weeks. It was actually the longest period of time she had gone without playing it since she learned how to play it. She grabbed it and brought it over to her, positioning it comfortably in her lap as she did.

She sat there staring ahead for several seconds, before looking down at the ready to play guitar. She started strumming a few chords, getting some type of song going. It wasn't her best work, but considering she was just randomly playing it, it wasn't too bad.

She sat there strumming random chords for several minutes, before she finally transitioned it into an actual song. Shape of You, it wasn't one of her favorite songs, but it was one that she liked listening to. As she sat there strumming the chords, eventually the words softly started escaping her lips.

"~I'm in love with the shape of you you. We push and pull like a magnet do. Although my heart is falling too, I'm in love with your body.~" she sang quietly to herself, unaware that Mojo had run back into camp and was listening to her. "~And last night you were in my room, and now my bedsheets smell like you. Every day discovering something brand new, I'm in love with your body

Oh—I—oh—I-oh..." She continued, before suddenly stopping when she finally noticed Mojo approaching her. She blushed, slightly embarrassed by the fact that she apparently had a crowed watching her. And by a crowed she meant one person. "Oh, uh... morning, Mojo." She finally said, trying to bush that small amount of embarrassment to the back of her mind.

"Good morning, Rachel. That singing voice definitely brings tha hype!" Mojo exclaimed.

"Thank you." Rachel thanked him, taking his comment as a compliment. Mojo nodded.

"So, how you been today?! Mojo's been running like crazy all mornin'! On my way to the dining hall for'a good ol' protein shake action if you'd like to join me." Mojo said. Rachel thought about it for a minute, before shaking her head.

"No, that's... okay Mojo. I just don't feel like drinking one today." She replied, causing Mojo to gasp.

"Don't feel like drinking'a protein shake?! You feelin' alright? 'Cause Mojo thinks something's up!" He exclaimed.

"No I'm fine. I don't know, I just... don't really want one, I guess." Rachel replied, sounding somewhat disappointed as she did. Mojo definitely noticed this.

"Hey, hey, hey! Mojo ain't about ta let you keep that attitude! You need to stay hyped! That's what Mojo lives by!" Mojo exclaimed, starting to bounce up and down energetically as he did. Rachel watched him, trying her hardest to hold back the building laughter that was trying to escape her. "Come on! You know you want to!" He continued, trying to persuade Rachel into letting him make her a protein shake.

Rachel watched him in silence for several more seconds. She knew with that "Never Give Up" attitude of his, she wasn't going to be able to get him to take no for an answer. She eventually decided to take him up on the offer, figuring it would probably get her mind off of her lack of friends now. She sighed, before finally nodding.

"Okay, I'll take a protein shake." Rachel finally agreed. This made Mojo's usual wide smile grow, as his bouncing continued.

"That's the spirit! C'mon! Mojo'll race ya!" Mojo exclaimed. He was getting ready to take off towards the dining hall, when he was stopped.

(Air Horn Blows)

"All competitors meet me in the middle of camp for today's challenge!" Marionette's voice rang over the intercom. Once he finished, Rachel and Mojo once again glanced at each other.

"So I guess we'll have ta postpone those hype protein shakes!" Mojo said. Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so." She replied, as she stood up. "You can go on ahead if you want. I'm going to put this back in the cabin." She continued, slightly holding out her guitar as she did.

"Alright! Meet ya there then!" Mojo exclaimed, before running off, leaving Rachel alone with her guitar. She sighed again, before heading up the steps and into the girls side of her former team's cabin to put it away.

(Confessional -Mojo)

Mojo sat in front of the camera with a large grin on his face.

"Ya know, I honestly thought Rachel was goin' to be pretty mad about Doug being benched, but Mojo guesses he was wrong." Mojo started, before shrugging. "That's good though! It means Mojo's got someone he needs to keep hyped! And I'm goin' to do it!" He continued. "We may have to postpone those protein shakes now, but we will get 'em! Trust Mojo when he says that!" He finished, nodding assuringly as he did.

(Switch to -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera staring down at the floor for several seconds, before looking back up at the camera.

"I am disappointed about Doug being eliminated. But I can't be mad at Mojo because of it. He's playing the game the way it's supposed to he played. And as bad as I feel about admitting it, I would have done the same thing if I was in his position." Rachel started, before again looking down towards the floor. "But since I'm once again down to not having anyone to talk to, I guess at least Mojo still wants anything to do with me. I was thinking he was going to avoid me or something after what happened. But I guess I was wrong." She continued.

(Confessional End)

Once again Lefty was the last one to arrive in the middle of camp. As he slowly approached the group, he and Laura once again made eye contact. His creepy grin returned to his face as they did. Laura held eye contact with him for several more seconds, before finally having to look away. He just made her feel too unsettled to keep looking at him.

"Gooooood morning, competitors!" Marionette exclaimed, as he looked around at the group of remaining competitors. As per usual, everyone stayed silent. "Alrighty then, stay silent. I don't care." He continued, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Uh... it sounds like you do." Carson said.

"Well I don't!" Marionette quickly replied. Everyone stared at him in an awkward silence, as he stood there taking a few deep breaths. "Okay, now, lets move on." He continued. "So, today's challenge is a SHOCKING one. And to help explain it a little better, please welcome back Total Drama Alumni Competitor, one that knows all about shocking people, Beth!" He exclaimed. As he did, Mark pushed Beth towards the group. She had her heels dug into the ground trying to resist, but she couldn't. Once they reached the group, Mark stopped. Beth turned around and flashed him an annoyed look, before looking back at Marionette. "Welcome back." He said with a grin.

"You have some nerve bringing me back here after what you did to Damien!" Beth exclaimed. "He's still bruised up and missing fur from all of those pellet shots he took!" She continued, throwing a quick glare towards Nightmare as she did. Marionette rolled his eyes.

"It'll heal up. Sheesh. You're being too over dramatic about it." He replied. Beth growled in annoyance at his response. "Anywho, today's challenge, Beth here is going to once again shock the world by demonstrating how this challenge is going to work." He continued. "Right over there is a large, sixteen foot deep pool. And at the bottom of that sixteen foot deep pool are keys. Keys that go to the locked boxes on the beach. The first one to get their key to the box, open it, and return the item inside the box to the middle of camp wins today's challenge. Plus, as a special prize, whoever wins today's challenge gets to keep the item that was inside of their box." He explained, his grin somehow becoming more sinister as he did. "Now, Mark, take Beth to the diving board over there so she can demonstrate." He said, looking over at Mark as he did.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Mark exclaimed, before pushing Beth towards the diving board.

"H-hey! Stop that! I can walk ya know!" Beth exclaimed, as she was pushed away from the group.

Everyone watched as Beth was pushed towards the diving board, before climbing up the ladder to it. Once she got in place, with Mark behind her, Marionette spoke again.

"Oh! I also forgot to mention earlier that the pool is filled with the electric eels we had left from the last challenge we used them in. We were gonna dump them in the lake, but apparently it's illegal here to do that." Marionette called up. When Beth heard this, she shook her head and turned around to climb down, but Mark was blocking her path. "Push her in!" He yelled up, before chuckling. Mark nodded, before pushing Beth backwards. She stumbled, before falling off of the diving board screaming, before splashing into the water. As soon as she hit, she felt the definite shock of the now angered eels. Marionette flinched, and let out another chuckle as he watched on.

Everyone else stood in silence waiting to see what was going to happen. Several electric filled seconds passed before Beth popped up over by the ladder and began climbing it to exit the pool. She began climbing, still getting shocked as she did. She climbed over the side and quickly made her way down the ladder, before collapsing on the ground, still twitching due to the electric shocks still running through her body.

Rachel, Carson, and Carly quickly ran over to her, as Laura walked over to Marionette.

"What was that!?" Laura asked, motioning over to the downed cat.

"Hilarity ensuing!" Marionette replied, still laughing as he did. Laura stared at him with an annoyed look, before shaking her head.

(Confessional -Laura)

Laura sat with her arms at her side and an annoyed-serious expression on her face, as she shook her head.

"These challenges are becoming more and more dangerous. I don't mind. I know how to survive in dangerous situations. But that girl, Beth, pushing her in that pool like that was unnecessary." Laura started, before glancing off to the side. "However, dealing with Marionette about that heinous act will have to wait until after the challenge. And trust me, I will let him know how I, an officer of the law in training, felt about that." She continued.

(Switch to -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera unsure of what to think about the challenge they were about to have to do.

"So... I don't know what it is about electric eels that Marionette enjoys so much, but he sure does like using them in challenges." Rachel started. "Or... maybe he just likes seeing us get hurt. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if that was it." She continued.

(Switch to -Lefty)

Lefty sat in front of the camera with his head slightly tilted to the side, as he stared ahead.

"Swimming with the eels. That should be... fun. Beth seemed... a little shocked by it, though." Lefty spoke in his usual unnerving tone, before he began chuckling.

(Switch to -Baron)

Baron sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Pfft. Electric eels. That's not going to stop me from winning this stupid challenge. Unlike these other losers, I know I can take a shock. They'll probably cry and act like its the end of the world. But hey, better for me, right? Just makes it easier to get to those boxes on the beach and win." Baron said.

(Confessional End)

As Mark escorted the still electrically twitching Beth to the infirmary to get checked up on, the others got ready to start the challenge. Marionette couldn't wait for it to start. He was very clearly the only one excited about it.

"Alright! Here's how this is going to go. You're all going to line up on the diving board and jump in one after another. Once you get a key you may exit the pool and head towards the beach with it. Again, first one back here with the item that was in their chest wins today's challenge!" Marionette exclaimed.

"Yippee." Chelsea said sarcastically. "Now lets get this over with." She continued. She was clearly disinterested in the challenge. She didn't like eels too much, especially electric ones, so she just wanted it to be over with.

After he finished, everyone headed for the ladder to the diving board and climbed it. They actually tried to fight to get someone else to go first, because event though it was a challenge, no one wanted to be the first person to jump into a sixteen foot deep pool with electric eels in it.

Eventually Laura got tired of it and decided to climb first, quickly followed afterwards by Mojo, then Baron, then Lefty, Rachel, Chelsea, Carson, and finally Carly.

Once they reached the top, Laura walked to the edge of the diving board and looked down into the water. All the electric eels swimming around made her feel a little uneasy. But in the end, her serious expression returned, and she jumped. She dropped down into the water, feeling the eels electric shock as soon as she hit it. She was froze at first due to just how much she was actually, but eventually she managed to force herself to move, as she started swimming towards the bottom.

As she swam, she felt a shift in the water as Mojo dropped into it. Just like Laura, Mojo was froze at first due to the shock that was being sent through his body, but eventually forced himself to swim.

He quickly swam towards the bottom of the pool, passing Laura as he did. As he reached the bottom, another heavy shock was sent coursing through him. As he was down there dealing with the heavy amount of pain that was getting inflicted on him, Baron made the jump next. His weight sent him almost all the way to the bottom of the pool. He felt the shocks just like the others did, but he somehow did an even better job at ignoring it and pushing through than they did.

Lefty stood on the diving board next, staring down into the water. He let out another one of his really weird chuckles, before jumping. Everyone that was behind him was really weirded out by this. After Lefty disappeared under the water, Rachel stepped forward. She looked down, seeing the same view that Laura did, and it really made her feel pretty nervous.

Several seconds passed before she finally stepped off the diving board, falling straight down into the water as she did. She didn't go as deep as Baron did though, so not only was the shock keeping her in place, but she was also still pretty close to surface level. Once she finally had enough strength to move, she did. And she was lucky she moved when she did, because the very reluctant Chelsea jumped immediately after her, and would have definitely fallen on her if she would have remained in the same spot.

(Confessional -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera with a frown on her face. She twitched due to the remaining shocks that were still coursing through her body.

"I-zzz-hate this show." Chelsea said.

(Confessional End)

Laura had reached the bottom and grabbed one of the keys. It took her a minute to do so, due to the fact that the shocks were still being sent through her. As she grabbed a key and tried to start swimming back up, she noticed Mojo already way ahead of her. She tried to quicken her pace, but ended up feeling another very powerful shock hit her.

As she tried to catch up to Mojo, Carson and Carly were left standing on the diving board. Carson walked over to the edge and looked down, letting out a gulp as he did.

"Well... that looks dangerous." Carson said, before letting out a forced chuckle. Carly forced herself to look past him, seeing exactly what he was seeing. It made her feel quite nervous.

"W-we don't have to do this." Carly said, very nervously. Carson continued staring down for several more seconds, before slowly looking back up towards Carly.

"N-no, no. You don't have to jump. I will. I-I'll jump and find two keys." Carson said. Carly shook her head.

"No Carson, we can both jump. Y-you don't have to do it alone." She said. Carson nodded.

"I want to. If it keeps you from having to... take a shock. I can get two keys." He said. As they discussed it, Marionette was growing very annoyed.

"Hey! Shy and nervous, you gonna jump, or what?" Marionette asked, getting both competitors to look at him. Carson quickly looked back at Carly, giving her a small smile.

"You climb down. I'll jump and find two keys. I'll meet you on the ground after." Carson said.

"But, Carson-" Carly started, before being interrupted.

"-No, it's okay, trust me." Carson said. Carly was going to protest, but didn't. "I'll see after I find the keys." He continued, before turning and facing the water. He jumped without saying another word. Carly watched as he fell and disappeared under the water.

(Confessional -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera with a small smile on his face, ignoring the fact that he was still feeling all of those electrocutions from the eels.

"If it means-zzz- Carly not getting hu-zzz-hurt. Then I don't mind doing it." Carson said, dealing with the continuous shocks he was still going through.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera with a slight blush on her face, staring at it.

"C-Carson, he... didn't have to do that. He's just so... so..." Carly started, her cheeks burning brighter as she stopped. "He's so... amazingly... sweet." She continued, very shyly.

(Confessional End)

As she watched Carson, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Mojo quickly climbing over the side of the pool with Laura not too far behind.

Mojo quickly climbed up and jumped over the side of the pool in one quick motion, climbing down the ladder as soon as he landed on it. He slid down the ladder and took off running towards the beach as soon as his feet his the ground. He was still feeling the shocks from all of the eels, but he wasn't going to let that stop him.

Laura quickly climbed down the ladder afterwards and headed off towards the beach behind Mojo. As Laura headed towards the beach, Baron made his way out of the pool. As he climbed the ladder, he grabbed one of the eels that had latched itself to his pants, and tossed it backwards into the water.

His glare remained on his face as he climbed the ladder and made his way out of the water. Now it was time for him to play catch up to Mojo and Laura.

Lefty had been swimming in the water acting like he wasn't even bothered by the fact that he was getting electrocuted. Rachel swam past him, taking in every shock that Lefty was but acting like he wasn't.

Chelsea knocked Rachel out of the way as she swam towards the ladder. She was still taking the shocks, but her anger was keeping her going. As soon as she reached the ladder she began climbing it. She wanted out of that water. She didn't make it far up the ladder before Rachel caught up to her and began following her up.

As Rachel and Chelsea were exiting the pool, Carson was left trying to get to the bottom to find two keys, all while being seriously electrocuted. Just as Carson was about to reach the bottom where the keys were, Lefty swam underneath him and scooped both of them up. Carson looked over at him as he swam towards the ladder. He quickly followed behind him trying to get the two keys back.

As Lefty reached the ladder, Carson was electrocuted again causing him to once again stop. Lefty began climbing the ladder, chuckling as he did. As he began climbing, he looked back down into the water, watching as Carson struggled to try and get his head back above the water. Lefty climbed to the top of the ladder and stopped once again, watching as Carson finally got his head above water, gasping for air as he did. He looked over at Lefty as he swam to the ladder. As he neared the ladder, Lefty dropped one of the keys back into the water, surprising Carson.

"Oops. That sucks." Lefty said, before he once again began laughing. Carson stared at him in shock for several seconds, before he was once again shocked. Lefty climbed out of the pool, not stopping as laughing as he did. Carly, who had reached the ground and was waiting for Carson, saw this. Lefty dropped to the ground, staring at Carly as he did.

"Here you go... friend." Lefty said, before he once again began to chuckle. Carly stared at the key that rested in the bear's paw.

"Where's Carson?" Carly asked.

"He's... making new friends." Lefty replied, continuing his chuckling. Carly stood there staring at him, not saying a thing. Several seconds passed, before Lefty dropped the key at her feet, before taking off towards the beach.

Carly stared down at it, before climbing the ladder and looking over the side of the pool and into the water. She didn't see anything at first, but eventually Carson popped up with his key in his hand. He gasped for air as he quickly tried to swim towards the ladder. Carly reached her paw in and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the ladder. Carson grabbed it and quickly climbed it. Carly dropped back to the ground, with Carson quickly climbing behind her. He dropped to his knees once he reached it.

"Are you okay?" Carly asked, clearly worried about him.

"Lefty... he took the keys and dropped mine back into the water..." Carson said, looking over at the cat.

"What!?" Carly said. She helped Carson up, before grabbing the key that Lefty had dropped. "Come on. We can finish the challenge so we can get rid of him." She continued. She wasn't happy with what he had done.

(At The Beach)

Mojo had raced to the beach and almost immediately found his box. He quickly unlocked it and saw the canister of his favorite protein powder resting inside of it.

"Bro! That's awesome! Mojo's favorite!" Mojo exclaimed, grabbing the powder as he did. "Woo-hoo! Mojo's headed for home!" He continued, as he took off towards the finish line. Laura ran past him headed towards the boxes. She quickened her pace realizing she could still catch up.

She quickly ran for the first box and tried her key, but it didn't work. She continued going down the line, disappointment after disappointment, before she finally found her box. After she unlocked it and opened it, she saw resting on the inside a brand new police uniformed hat from her local towns precinct. She grabbed it, before heading towards the finish line. As she was heading back, Baron ran up. Growling angrily when she passed him.

He quickly ran for the boxes and tried unlocking them, as he was in the middle of doing that, Chelsea ran up. As she tried unlocking her first box, Baron found his. After he got it opened, he saw resting on the inside of it was a brand new leather vest, similar to the one he was currently wearing. As he grabbed it and headed towards the finish line, Chelsea found her chest. She opened it up and saw a phone identical to the ones she had brought with her. She grabbed it and followed behind the wolf.

(At The Finish Line)

Marionette stood with his arms crossed waiting for the competitors to show up. Several minutes passed before Mojo finally ran up with the protein powder in the air.

"And Mojo defeats tha competition!" Mojo exclaimed as he passed the finish line.

"Yes he does! Congratulations, Mojo! You win the challenge, and get to keep your protein powder!" Marionette exclaimed. Mojo cheered again as he did.

As Mojo stood there celebrating Laura, followed shortly thereafter by Baron and Chelsea ran up.

"And as for you losers, I'll take those back." Marionette said, before motioning Nightmare to collect the others items that had been in their boxes. They were all angry and disappointed by this.

(Confessional -Chelsea)

Chelsea angrily sat in front of the camera with her arms crossed, and one of her legs folded over the other. The angry expression on her face showing how she felt about what happened in the challenge.

"So I jumped into a pool full of electric eels, and ended up losing the challenge anyways!? What a joke!" Chelsea exclaimed angrily. "And the fact that if I would have won I would have got to keep that cellphone that was in the box I got the key for makes me even madder. Especially considering the fact her phone was still M.I.A.

(Switch to -Baron)

Baron sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed and an angry scowl on his face. Although he was furious about losing the challenge to Mojo of all people, he was happy to see Chelsea fail, too. It was the only good thing that actually came out of it.

"Mojo got lucky. But he better celebrate while he can, because I'm going to run through him just like I'm going to run through everyone else." Baron started. "And Chelsea, pfft, she deserved losing. And I'm glad she did.

(Switch to -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera disappointed with her loss.

"You know, I was hoping that I would win. I really liked the box of colorful guitar picks that were in that locked box of mine. It stinks that I didn't get to keep those." Rachel said, sounding more disappointed about not getting to keep the guitar picks than she was about losing the challenge.

(Switch to -Laura)

Laura sat in front of the camera with arms crossed and a serious expression on her face.

"Alright, as disappointed as I am about losing the challenge, I still have to worry about Lefty. A loss is a loss, but Lefty, he's obviously something more serious, and it's not something that needs to be overlooked." Laura said.

(Switch to -Mojo)

Mojo sat in front of the camera with a large grin on his face. He was hyped up about his victory in today's challenge.

"Woo-hoo! And there it is! Mojo further proving that he is tha MVP of the season!" Mojo exclaimed excitedly. "Mojo ain't'a loser, and now it's time ta prove that! And I gotta stay hyped to do that!" He continued. "Mojo's halfway down the field, well on his way to scorin' the game winning touchdown! And I know I'm goin' all... tha... way!" He finished.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera still pretty annoyed with what Lefty had done.

"After hearing what Lefty did to Carson, now I feel even less bad about agreeing to help Nightmare eliminate him. I'm sorry, but he's a jerk... obviously." Carly said, the annoyance obvious in her tone.

(Switch to -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera still reeling after all that electrocution that he took from those eels.

"Lefty, he's gotta go. Costing me that challenge the way he did... there was no point." Carson said, before shaking his head.

(Switch to -Lefty)

Lefty sat in front of the camera staring directly into it with a crooked smile on his face.

"I lost again, and Mojo won. Wonderful." Lefty started, a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he did, before letting out a unnerving chuckle.

(Confessional End)

(At Bonfire Ceremony)

The competitors sat around the Bonfire Ceremony waiting for Marionette to actually start the ceremony.

The only one showing any signs of confidence was Mojo, and that was because after winning today's challenge, he knew he was safe again.

Chelsea and Baron both sat glaring at each other as they waited. They wanted badly for the other to get eliminated. At this point, they despised each other.

"Stop staring at me you freak." Chelsea finally said, only further angering Baron.

"You stop staring at me." Baron replied. This caused both competitors to harden their glares. Everyone else sat around in silence, looking over at the two has they began to bicker.

"Alright! As much as I love a good verbal battle, lets get the real fun started and find out which one of you losers is going home tonight!" Marionette exclaimed, finally deciding to get the ceremony started. "First off, let me explain the rules once again. I have seven breadsticks on this plate, but there are eight of you. If you do not receive a breadstick you must take the embarrassing walk all the way down the Dock of Shame, where you will be given a free ride in the Catapult of Losers!" He explained. "Now, since Mojo won today's challenge, he gets the first breadstick." He said, before tossing Mojo the breadstick.

"Woo-hoo! Mojo ain't leavin' tonight!" Mojo exclaimed happily as he caught it.

"Next up, Carly." Marionette called, before tossing Carly the next breadstick. Carson smiled over at her as she caught it. Carly saw this and slightly bit her bottom lip.

"Rachel..." Marionette called, before tossing the rabbit a breadstick.

"Laura..." Marionette called, before tossing Laura a breadstick. This left Carson, Lefty, Baron, and Chelsea without a breadstick. Baron and Chelsea glared over at each other as they waited to see who was getting the next one.

"...Baron, you're safe." Marionette said, as he tossed Baron a breadstick. A mocking smirk formed on his face as he caught, continuing to stare at Chelsea as he did. Chelsea was surprised at first, before her angry glare quickly returned.

"And Chelsea, you're also safe." Marionette said not too long after, before tossing Chelsea a breadstick. Now it was her turn to give Baron a mocking smirk, as he sat both surprised and angered by her being safe. That left Carson and Lefty breadstick-less. "Carson, Lefty, that means its the end of the line for one of you." He continued, looking back and forth between the two competitors.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Carson and Lefty sat staring ahead at Marionette as he held the final breadstick in his hand. Carson was nervous, Lefty... not so much.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Several seconds passed before Carson finally looked over at Lefty. Lefty still sat with his head cocked to the side and a somewhat blank expression on his face. He still didn't seem even the slightest bit worried about his current situation.

Lefty eventually looked over towards Carson. The two locked eyes, not saying a word. His unnerving smile slowly formed on his face, finally forcing Carson to look away. Lefty let out a low chuckle as he did.

Carson looked over at Carly, who was just as nervous about him being in the bottom two as he was. They held eye contact for several seconds, until Marionette spoke again.

"And the final breadstick of the night goes to..." Marionette started, before stopping, as he slowly moved the last breadstick back and forth between the two competitors.

Carson stared ahead at Marionette for several more seconds, watching as he slowly moved the last breadstick back and forth, before he finally looked back towards Carly. As nervous as he was, he got a small amount of comfort from her, and all she was doing was sitting there.

Lefty on the other hand continued to stare at the breadstick in Marionette's hand. His unnerving smile had faded when Marionette spoke again.

Like he usually did, Marionette continued to slow the breadstick down, taking as much time as he could. His grin grew wider as he dragged the tension on even longer than he already had.

"Hmmmmm..." Marionette hummed, his grin remaining on his face. Lefty and Carson both stared at him waiting for the results. "...Carson." He finally called, as he tossed the very relieved Carson the breadstick.

"YES!" Nightmare exclaimed excitedly at the results. Marionette looked over at him, confused as to he he was so excited.

"Uh... yeah, Lefty, you're out... already." Marionette said, looking back towards Lefty.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

Lefty sat in silence, staring down at the ground. Everyone stared at him wondering what he was going to do. His unnerving smile slowly crept back onto his face, as his chuckling began, becoming louder and louder as the seconds passed.

"That's'a... shame." Lefty spoke, his voice still creeping everyone else out. "But... maybe eliminating me was... a good idea. I would have beaten all of you... you wouldn't have liked that." He continued, before continuing his chuckling.

He stood up and slowly turned to face his partners, his eyelids closing halfway as he did. His facial expression creeped them out further.

"We'll see each other again... I'm sure of it." Lefty spoke, before once again continuing his chuckling as he turned and walked towards the dock. Everyone sat in silence as they watched him. He was a weird one, and they were all actually quite relieved that he was gone.

(At The Dock)

Lefty slowly walked down the dock and towards the catapult. He stopped once he reached it, just staring at it in silence.

"This should be... fun." Lefty spoke, before once again chuckling. Marionette and the now eager Nightmare walked down the dock as he did.

"Yeah, now-uh... you want to climb in, or-" Marionette started, before stopping. Lefty slowly turned his creepy expression towards him, causing Marionette to slide a little further behind Nightmare. Lefty's eyes then moved towards the larger bear.

"Goodbye, Uncle Nightmare. I can't wait to see you again." Lefty spoke, causing Nightmare to shiver uncomfortably. Lefty's smile stayed planted on the large bear, as he hopped into the basket of the catapult.

"So-uh, usually I ask if there's anything you want to say before I launch you, but you're pretty creepy, so uh-" Marionette started, but didn't get to finish before Nightmare quickly pulled the lever, launching Lefty into the distance.

Even his scream was creepy, as Marionette and Nightmare watched him twinkle into a star in the sky. Nightmare was relieved as he did.

"No offense, but that dude was creepy." Marionette said. Nightmare nodded.

"Tell me about it." Nightmare said. Afterwards, Marionette shrugged, before looking towards the camera.

"And after another surprising elimination, what'll happen next?" Marionette asked. "Will Chelsea ever get her cellphone back that she's not even supposed to have to begin with? Will Baron's huge selfish shift in attitude help him win the million dollar grand prize? And will Mojo's streak of good luck continue?" He continued. "Find out all of these answers and more, next time on Total... Drama... Fazbear... Returns!" He finished.

* * *

And that's a wrap on chapter 17! Again I want to apologize for the delay again. Especially considering the chapter didn't get published until after ten last night. Didn't really plan for that to happen.

And Lefty, I know, he was only around for two (technically three) chapters. However, I don't think this is the last we've seen of the bear. He's Nightmare's nephew after all.

So if you actually waited and read the chapter, I appreciate it. I really do. And I hope it was worth the delay again and you enjoyed it.

I'm not going to make any promises again this week and say that next weeks chapter is going to be up on time, but I'm going to hope that it is. Regardless, I hope you'll read it anyways, and I'll see you next week!


	19. Murdering Mysteries

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Returns, our remaining competitors were given the very SHOCKING challenge of swimming with a pool full of electric eels, on the hunt to retrieve a key for a locked box with a special prize inside. Man! Was that enjoyable to watch!" Marionette exclaimed. "Rachel proved that she indeed wasn't upset about Mojo cashing in his invincibility statuette to avoid getting eliminated, but sending her friend Doug home instead. As Laura's hunt for the truth continued, she had another very awkward confrontation with arguably the creepiest competitor in the history of the show, Lefty. And Carson and Carly were yet again in the middle of one of their awkward, silent get togethers, when big bad Nightmare approached them for help getting rid of his own nephew. I know, shocking right? But they were soon interrupted by the creepy nephew himself!" He continued. "But in the end, after a lot of diving, and loads of shocks that I'm sure these competitors are going to be feeling for awhile, Lefty would inevitably cost Carson the challenge by swooping in and stealing his keys, then dropping them back in the water and making him swim back to the bottom for it. *Chuckles* Classic. And in a close race, Mojo would pick up the win by managing to outrace Laura, and the angry Baron and Chelsea, securing his safety in the Bonfire Ceremony where Nightmare would get his wish by his creepy nephew, Lefty getting sent packing after only a mere two episodes." He finished.

"What'll happen this week?" Marionette asked. "Find out right now on another exciting edition of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"RETURNS!"

(Cues Theme Music)

The sky was pretty dark today. It was obviously going to start raining eventually, and Rachel knew this. She was once again sitting on the steps outside of her cabin randomly strumming notes on her guitar. She had agreed to go to the dining hall with Mojo for a protein shake when he got back from his morning run. So now she was just waiting for him.

She was glancing up at the dark sky above her. This was going to be the first time since they got there that it rained. She didn't mind it. But she was curious what would happen with the challenge if it did rain. Would Marionette cancel it, or still make them do it? Again, she didn't care either way. She actually enjoyed the rain. Back home, listening to the rain tap against her window as she sat in her room playing her guitar was something that she really enjoyed. It just seemed to calm her down and relax her more than anything else.

Rachel shook her head, pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind, as she went back to focusing on her playing. She continued strumming random chords, until it turned into the beginning of Firework. It was more of an accident than anything, but that didn't stop her playing.

"~ _Do you ever feel like a plastic bag drifting thought the wind wanting to start again? Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin. Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in_ ~" Rachel sang. As she sung, she was again unaware that Mojo had come running into camp. He slowed down like he did before when he heard her singing. "~' _Cause baby you're a firework! Come on show 'em what your worth. Make 'em go 'Oh, oh, oh!', as you shoot across the sky-y-y! Baby you're a firework! Come on let your colors burst. Make 'em go 'Oh, oh,_ oh..." She continued to sing, until she finally noticed Mojo watching her. Just like before, she slightly blushed in embarrassment with how into the song she had been getting.

"C'mon! You don't have to stop playin'! You're so good, I'd hire you to perform at the SuperBowl halftime show!" Mojo exclaimed, as he approached her. This embarrassed the rabbit further.

"I'm not THAT good." Rachel said.

"Stop being so modest! That ain't hype! You're definitely good enough to perform at SuperBowl halftime! Trust me! Mojo ain't ever wrong!" Mojo said. Rachel seriously thought Mojo was giving her more praise than she deserved, but she decided to take it as the compliment that it was instead of arguing her disagreement with him.

"Well... thank you, Mojo. That means a lot." She replied, finally turning her attention back to him. Mojo nodded.

"Ain't no problem! Mojo knows talent when he sees it!" He replied. "So, you still wanting Mojo to make you one of his world famous protein shakes!?" He asked. Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, sure." She replied.

"Awesome! Lets get'a move on! Mojo's wantin' ta get a little more dry runnin' in before the rain comes!" Mojo exclaimed. With that, Rachel stood up with her guitar still in her paw.

"Alright. Let me take this in first." She said. She started heading for the door of the cabin, but was stopped before she could reach it.

"Hang on! Bring it with us! Play somethin' in the dining hall! Gotta let that talent of yours fly!" Mojo exclaimed. Rachel looked off to the side, thinking about what he had just said.

"I don't know, Mojo." She said.

"C'mon! No need to be embarrassed! Remember! Stay hype! That's always gets Mojo through it!" Mojo exclaimed. Rachel again thought about it for several seconds, before finally nodding.

"O-okay." She agreed. Mojo smiled and nodded.

"Alright! Then protein shakes and dining room entertainment, here we come!" He exclaimed, before running off towards the dining hall, turning around and motioning for Rachel to follow as he did. Rachel stood there watching for several seconds afterwards, before looking down at her guitar. She sighed, before starting her walk to catch up to the hyped up, jock.

(Confessional -Mojo)

Mojo sat in front of the camera with a huge grin on his face.

"Rachel can't feel the hype when she's underestimatin' herself! Mojo won't stand for that! She's definitely a good singer! And she needs to stop hatin' on herself! Mojo can't stand haters!" Mojo started, as he shook his head. "Now Mojo's just gotta show her that she's'a star player! And what better court to do that on than the dining hall!? I mean, everyone goes in there during the day! It's perfect!" He continued.

(Switch to -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera staring down at her lap. She continued to stare down at it for several seconds, before finally looking up at the camera.

"I really think Mojo was giving me more praise than I deserved. The SuperBowl halftime show it HUGE! I don't think I'm anywhere close to deserving being able to perform on that level. I just don't really think I'm good enough." Rachel admitted. "I appreciate what he's trying to do. I really do. But I don't know about singing in the dining hall. The only people I ever really sang around were Doug, Moxie, and Buster, and that's because they became my best friends, and I felt comfortable around them. But as far as anyone else... I just don't know." She continued, still unsure of what Mojo had said.

(Confessional End)

(With Laura)

After wasting so much of her valuable time dealing with Lefty, Laura decided that it was time for her to confront Chelsea about the cellphone. And she wasn't going to let anything stop her this time. She was currently waiting close by Chelsea's bathroom trailer for when she finally reemerged from it so she could start getting the answers that she wanted.

In normal Chelsea fashion, she was in there for awhile. She left Laura anxiously pacing back and forth for her appearance. After about an hour of waiting, Laura became very frustrated.

"Just how long does it take someone to take a shower!?" Laura asked herself, irritably. She knew Chelsea was known for being in there awhile, but it still annoyed the ever living life out of her.

And finally, just as Laura was about to approach the door and knock on it to make sure Chelsea didn't get lost or die in there, the chicken finally opened the door and stepped out of the trailer, looking just as stunning as she did every morning. As the she stood there looking around, Laura took this as her opportunity to swoop in. She walked towards the chicken, not getting her attention at first.

"Chelsea, I need to talk to you." Laura said, as she neared her. Chelsea looked at her, before groaning. Talking to Laura about anything was the absolute last thing she wanted to be doing at that moment.

"What do you want?" Chelsea asked, both annoyed and uninterested as she did.

"Well, for starters why you purposely cost Carly, Carson, and myself that silent woods challenge a few days ago." Laura replied. This confused the chicken.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Chelsea, you know what I'm talking about. This... was recovered at the crime scene." Laura replied, as she pulled Chelsea cellphone out of her pocket.

"My phone! You've had it this whole time!?" Chelsea asked, as she tried to snatch the phone out of Laura's paws. Before she could, Laura pulled it away.

"I will return this to you once you tell me why you blasted music, threw this at Carson, Carly, and I, and cost us that challenge." Laura said.

"I already told you, I... DIDN'T... DO IT!" Chelsea yelled, growing angrier and angrier as the seconds passed. Laura stood there staring at her for several seconds, before finally speaking.

"Chelsea, there is proof right here. This is your phone, correct?" She said curiously.

"Yeah, it's very obviously my phone." Chelsea said.

"Okay then. If this is your phone, then why would someone else have it? I know how clingy you are to this thing. So someone stealing it out from under you is something I don't see happening." Laura said.

"Well, it obviously did. Someone stole it and used it to ruin your challenge. That sucks for you. But I didn't do it, now give me my phone back." Chelsea said, before once again reaching for the phone. Laura once again pulled it away as she did. This annoyed the chicken even further. "Give me my phone back!" She yelled again, as she continued trying to take the phone back. Laura only continued to keep it away from her.

"I'm going to need you to calm down now. I have some more questions. Answer them without giving me any more problems and you'll get your phone back." Laura said. Chelsea growled in anger, as she backed off the vixen.

"I'm not playing your stupid games. You aren't even a real cop, so you need to stop acting like one. Now give me MY phone back!" Chelsea exclaimed again. Laura stood there silence for several seconds, before shaking her head.

"I am a police officer, and no. I've already told you I will return you your phone once you answer my questions." Laura replied. Chelsea stared at her for several seconds, before growling again and stomping her foot in frustration.

"Fine! What are your stupid questions!?" Chelsea asked. She was already fed up with the vixen at this point. She just wanted her phone back, but now she was going to have to jump through ridiculously stupid hoops to get it.

"Great. First off, back to my original question. Why did you use this to cost Carson, Carly, and myself that quiet challenge?" Laura asked. Chelsea shook her head, growing more annoyed by this question getting asked once again.

"I've already told you twice already I DIDN'T DO IT!" Chelsea exclaimed angrily. Laura shook her head once again.

"Then I want you to explain to me how your phone ended up with us." She said.

"Well 'Officer'-" Chelsea started very sarcastically. "Some slimy, low down, scummy, piece of trash obviously broke into my cabin and stole it so they could cost you the challenge, and frame me." She continued. Laura narrowed her eyes at the chicken as she processed the response she was just give.

"You mean 'frame' as in the way Ray was framed for robbing The Charming Lights' earlier this season?" Laura asked.

"I don't know anything about that." Chelsea replied, before quickly realizing where Laura was going with that. "Wait. Are you accusing ME of framing Ray?" She asked. Laura stood in silence, staring at the chicken, as she waited for a response. "You are! How dare you! I don't even remember saying anything that loser while he was here! What makes you think that I would waste MY time getting him eliminated!?" She asked.

"Motive." Laura replied with a single word. Chelsea's eyes grew wide in surprise, before her glare quickly returned to her face.

"Motive!? You think I have some sort of 'motive' against that loser!? Seriously!? He wasn't worth my time! Why would I have a 'motive' against him!?" Chelsea exclaimed. Laura shrugged.

"I don't know. Why would you?" She said curiously.

"I didn't need to sabotage that loser. He did that himself. And regardless of whether you believe me or not, I already told you I had nothing to do with it. Now, if that's all of your stupid questions, can I have my phone back now?" Chelsea asked, holding her hand out expectantly. Laura stared at her with a very questionable look on her face.

"Where were you between the hours of three am and six am two Thursdays ago?" Laura asked, confusing Chelsea.

"What?" She said curiously.

"Just answer the question." Laura replied in a very demanding tone. Chelsea huffed at her attitude.

"In bed, like any sane person would be. I need my beauty sleep if i'm going to stay looking as amazing as I do." Chelsea replied.

"So... what you're saying is you were sleeping during the previously mentioned time?" Laura asked. Chelsea nodded.

"Uh, yeah. That's what I just said." She replied very sarcastically. Laura stood in silence continuing to stare at the chicken. Even though she said it pretty sarcastically, Chelsea did sound somewhat sincere with her response. Laura didn't want to completely cross her off yet, but she was honestly thinking she had to.

"And you're being one-hundred percent honest with me about what I asked you? Costing us that challenge, and setting Ray up?" Laura asked. Chelsea once again growled in frustration, before nodding.

"Yes. I wouldn't waste my valuable time standing here lying to you about it. If it was me, I would be honest to you about it. I would openly admit it to your face that it was me." She said. Laura was still a little unsure about this. However, guilty or not, she was still going to keep an eye on her.

"Alright. Here." Laura said finally extending the phone out to the angry chicken. She snatched it out of her paw, before looking it over to make sure it was as it was when it went missing.

"Now keep your grubby, little paws off of my things, and don't go accusing me of stuff if you don't even have proof to do so, Officer." Chelsea said, sounding pretty sarcastic again as she finished. As she finished, she stormed off, leaving Laura standing in silence.

"Nice job, Officer. You really need a new occupation." Baron said mockingly as he approached the vixen. She turned around to face him as he approached her.

"Is there a problem?" Laura asked. Baron huffed.

"No. Not at all." He replied, letting out a little, sinister chuckle, before walking away. Laura watched him as he did.

(Confessional -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera with her phone clutched in her hand, and a very annoyed look on her face.

"That dumb fox has some nerve accusing me of setting that loser Ray up! I mean, if I wanted to eliminate him, I could have come up with something much simpler than a set up!" Chelsea exclaimed. "And the fact that she not only falsely accused me of something that I didn't do, but she also blackmailed me with my own phone to answer her stupid questions!? She'll pay for that one. Oh, she'll pay." She continued, sounding as threatening as she possibly could.

(Switch to -Laura)

Laura sat in front of the camera with her paw to her chin, trying to process what she had just found out.

"I don't know how I was wrong about that one. I thought for sure that Chelsea had some sort of special motive for framing Ray. The signs were there. Especially with her personality and attitude lately. I just can't believe it." Laura started, before shaking her head. "However, if Chelsea truly is innocent, that leaves only one possible suspect. A suspect that undoubtedly has to be behind this crime against justice. A suspect that I should have gone after in the first place. Baron." She continued.

(Switch to -Baron)

Baron sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed and an amused look on his face.

"Laura thinks way too highly of herself. She isn't a good cop, and she never will be. She's been working on this stupid case of hers for weeks and hasn't accomplished anything. She's a loser." Baron started, before shaking his head. "At this rate, I don't think she's ever going to solve anything. But she's going to keep playing cop like she is. It's a joke." He continued.

(Confessional End)

(With Carson and Carly)

The sky had grown darker and cloudier than it already was. It was clearly about to start raining. Carson and Carly were currently sitting on the dock trying to enjoy as much non-rainy outside time as they possibly could.

They both sat in silence, staring out at the lake, trying to think of some sort of conversation starter. Carson was still pretty determined to ask her out, he just needed to build his confidence back to the level it was at the other day when he was finally about to do it, and Nightmare interrupted him before he could.

Carson discretely glanced over at the cat, as she continued to stare into the distance. He noticed that it looked like she had something on her mind. Deep down he wanted to ask her if everything was okay. But a mental voice was telling him not to. He didn't want to bug her, or force her to talk about something that maybe she didn't even want him knowing. Another thought ran through his mind that maybe she was trying to think of a nice way to tell him that she thought he was a weird, loser and she didn't want anything to do with him anymore. That thought didn't last long before he shook it off. Surely that wasn't it, at least he hoped it wasn't.

Carly had noticed Carson taking glances at her out of the corner of her eye. Her cheeks slightly lit up when she noticed. However, she was trying her hardest to make it seem like she hadn't.

"Ya know... if we were video game characters... I could see you being Princess Peach." Carson said, finally breaking the silence. He didn't know why he said it, but something inside of him was telling him that he should. Carly looked over at him once again, trying to think of how to reply to that.

"T-thank you." She replied. Carson looked over at her and nodded. As he did, she looked straight again, blushing bright red as she thought of something she wanted to add to that. "I-if I were Princess Peach, I'd want... you to be my Mario." She added very nervously. She was heated with embarrassment at that point. She honestly didn't know how he was going to react to her saying that. Carson heart race slightly picked up as she did. If she was a damsel in distress, she would want HIM to be her hero? That made a small smile form on his face.

"I-I, uh-wouldn't mind that at all." Carson said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment as he did. Carly sheepishly glanced over at him, biting her bottom lip as she did. Carson looked at her again, noticing how embarrassed she looked. He looked down towards the dock between the two of them and saw his hand slowly sliding towards her paw. Her paw stayed still at first, before slowly sliding towards his hand in return. They looked up at each other, locking eyes as they did. Carly's eyes trailed off to the side, as her embarrassment became more and more apparent. Their hands were about to meet when...

"Carson! Carl! Hey!" They heard someone call for them, immediately getting their attention. Carson closed his eyes, mentally screaming very loudly in his head.

"Mike?" Carly said curiously, noticing the former competitor quickly running down the dock.

"Guys! It's important! I-I *Pant* found something out that you're going to want to hear!" Mike exclaimed, resting his hands on his knees and panting once he finally reached them. Carson and Carly looked at each other, before standing up.

"Are you okay?" Carly asked.

"Y-yeah. Just... *Pant* give me a second." Mike replied, as he continued trying to catch his breath. Several seconds of heavy breathing passed, before Mike finally stood back up. "Okay. Okay. I was going through the cataloged footage in the truck, trying to organize everything. And I found footage from a camera that I didn't even know was an active camera." He explained.

"Okay? So where's this camera at?" Carson asked.

"It's in one the trees close to where the equipment truck is. Guys, I went back through the footage and found some unlabeled video from the day you guys asked me about when you came to the truck." Mike replied. This surprised both Carson and Carly. They looked at each other, before looking back at Mike.

"You watched it?" Carson asked. Mike nodded.

"I did. It has the answer you guys have been trying to find." He replied.

"Then we need to see the footage." Carson said. Mike nodded, and was getting ready to speak, when he was stopped before he could.

(Air Horn Blows)

"All competitors meet me in the dining hall A.S.A.P. for today's challenge! If you're late, you'll be automatically eliminated from competition!" Marionette's voice rang throughout camp. Mike waited until he was finished, before continuing what he was saying.

"Look guys, this is important. I know this may seem hard to believe, but I know who set Ray up." Mike said.

"Look, after this challenge, we NEED to see this footage you're talking about." Carson said.

"You really need to see it now." Mike said.

"We should probably find Laura and tell her." Carly said.

"Yeah, now we better get to the dining hall." Carson said.

"Wait. You guys don't need to-" Mike started, before being cut off.

"Sorry to cut you off but we have to go. We'll head over to the trailer as soon as the challenge is over." Carson said, before he and Carly headed towards the dining hall.

"But, I-" Mike started, before stopping and sighing. "Crap." He said, as he watched them run off.

(Confessional -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera with a small smile on his face. He was actually really happy about finding out that if Carly was in trouble, she'd want him to be her hero.

"So... yeah, I guess I'm glad I said that after all. I seriously wouldn't mind being Carly's Mario, or Link, or Sonic, or just about any other video game hero with some kind of damsel on distress." Carson started. "And I mean, I'd rescue her in a heartbeat. No doubt about it." He continued. "But as far as Mike, I know he said he had something important to tell us about this whole Ray thing. And I know directly after today's challenge, Carly and I are going to go and find him to see this footage he was talking about, and finally find out who was really behind stealing from us earlier this season and framing Ray for it." He finished.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera blushing madly about what had happened with Carson. She was still doing her best to avoid eye contact with the camera, while also trying to mask some of her embarrassment.

"I-I'm happy C-Carson said that he'd be my hero... I-if I needed one, that is." Carly started. "H-he's already been my hero a lot this season. S-so I guess he already is my h-hero." She continued, blushing harder as she said that. "And Mike, if he really does have something big to tell us about Ray being set up, we really need to listen to him." She finished.

(Switch to -Mike)

Mike sat in front of the camera pretty nervous at this point.

"Okay, I get this challenge thing was important. But with how big this finding of mine is, I think Carson and Carly were better off at least letting me tell them who was behind all of this was." Mike started, before looking over his shoulder as if someone was watching him. "If only they knew just how big this actually was... knowing that-" he was saying, before the camera glitched out. "-responsible for setting Ray up. Knowing the answer they were looking for was there along. They'd be surprised." He finished.

(Confessional End)

(In The Dining Hall)

As Carson and Carly made their way towards the dining hall, the sky became darker, as small droplets of rain started falling from it. They slightly picked up their pace to make it before the sprinkles turned into heavy raindrops. They raced until they finally reached the steps. They entered saw that everyone else was already there. They looked around, before spotting Laura sitting at The Charming Lights old table. The walked over to her to tell her what Mike had said, but were stopped before they could reach her.

"Goooooood morning, competitors'!" Marionette exclaimed, as he and Nightmare walked out of the kitchen. Everyone was silent. Marionette rolled his eyes. "Fine, don't respond. Whatever." He continued. "Anyways, before I get into today's challenge, I want to introduce to you today's special guest! Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome back Total Drama Alumni competitor, Autumn!" He exclaimed, motioning towards the kitchen doors. There was a few shuffling noises from behind the door, before a loud cat yell was heard, followed by Mark screaming in pain. Afterwards, Autumn came walking out of the kitchen with a very annoyed look on her face.

"I told you I could walk out there myself!" Autumn yelled back into the kitchen. She looked down at her bared claws, before looking up at all the sets of eyes staring at her.

"Uh, you didn't hurt him too bad did you? He's not really under a contract, so he can sue if he gets hurt." Marionette said, getting the angry Autumn to look at him.

"And you really think I care? I don't even want to be here. And I don't remember it saying in my contract that I HAD to make an appearance this season." Autumn replied. Marionette chuckled.

"That's why you have to read the fine print." He replied, causing Autumn to growl in annoyance. "Anyways, as far as today's challenge-" he started to explain, before a loud boom of thunder shook the dining hall, and the power cut out. There were a few panicked screams, as some shuffling was heard in the dark.

"Quiet ya babies!" Nightmare exclaimed, as he pulled a flashlight out and turned it on. He aimed it around the room and saw Mojo up in Laura's arms like Shaggy held Scooby. She looked at him, causing him to let out a nervous chuckle. She dropped him to the ground afterwards.

There was another startling female scream, surprising everyone. They looked over and saw Mojo once again, but he was quickly backing away from something on the floor. Nightmare aimed his flashlight down and saw Marionette lying lifeless on the floor.

"What the heck!" Autumn exclaimed, as she quickly backed away from the body. Laura walked over to Nightmare and took the flashlight out of his paw, before walking closer to the body.

"Hey!" Nightmare exclaimed.

"Sorry, I need it." Laura apologized.

"What are you doing!? Don't go by that thing!" Rachel said. Laura put her paw up to silence the rabbit.

"Calm down. I'm a cop." She said, causing Baron to groan loudly.

"You aren't a cop! Get over yourself already!" He exclaimed, getting Laura to look up at him.

"I've got more important things to do right now than to argue with you, Baron. You're wrong. That's all I'm going to say." Laura said, before going back to what she was doing. She got down on her knees next to the body, observing it. She checked for a pulse, but didn't feel anything. She began looking over the body again, not wanting to touch it any further. "No pulse." She announced to the group of waiting competitors.

"S-so he's... h-he's-" Carly started, before being interrupted.

"-Dead." Carson said, finishing the sentence for her. Everyone stayed silence at the realization.

(Confessional -Laura)

Laura sat in front of the camera with a more than serious expression on her face, trying to process the events that had just happened.

"So, Marionette is... dead. Hmm." Laura began, thinking it over for a few more seconds before continuing. "I can tell you right now that I intend on getting to the bottom of this one. This alone is much bigger than Ray being framed. Not that any case is less important to me than another. But for right now, this one takes priority." She continued.

(Switch to -Mojo)

Mojo sat in front of the camera with eyes as wide as saucers.

"M-Marionette's dead? B-bro, that definitely ain't hyped." Mojo said, as he slowly shook his head.

(Switch to -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera just as surprised and startled as Mojo had been.

"I wasn't expecting that. Like... at all." Rachel said, becomes shaking her head.

(Switch to -Baron)

Baron sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed and an unamused expression on his face. He slowly shook his his back and forth, before beginning.

"Those morons clearly don't know what a dead body looks like. Marionette isn't dead, this has to be part of whatever today's stupid challenge is. Which I'm going to win." Baron said.

(Confessional End)

Everyone had continued to stay silent for several minutes as Laura looked over the body. Baron had stood with his back against the wall and his arms crossed as he watched. He was clearly growing annoyed with this.

"This is ridiculous. Are you going to tell us what today's challenge is, or are we just going stand here?" Baron asked in annoyance, looking over at Nightmare, who was in the process of lighting some candles.

"Hey! You don't tell me what to do, you little punk! If I want y'all to know somethin' I'll tell ya!" Nightmare exclaimed, causing Baron to growl in annoyance.

"This is ridiculous. Why am I even here!?" Autumn asked.

"Again! Stop askin' me questions! You're here 'cause you signed'a contract to be here!" Nightmare exclaimed, looking over at the agitated cat.

As everyone started growing frustrated about being left in the dark about the challenge, Chelsea stood in the back of the dining hall taking selfies of herself.

"This lighting is horrible." Chelsea complained.

"That's because there is none." Rachel spoke up, looking over to the chicken.

"I don't remember asking for your input, Hannah Montana." Chelsea said sarcastically, annoying the rabbit.

"Then stop talking out loud." Rachel said.

"Don't tell me what to do." Chelsea said. Rachel was about to respond, but decided not to. She didn't think Chelsea was worth arguing with at the moment.

The silence once again filled the dining hall, until another loud boom of thunder clapped. The heavy rain being heard clearly from outside of the dining hall.

Carson and Carly had been sitting in silence at The Charming Lights former table. They had both been watching Laura as she continued to try and figure out what happened to Marionette. That's when it hit Carson.

The rain, the thunder, the darkness, Nightmare coincidentally having candles and a flashlight ready. This was today's challenge.

"That's it! I know what this is. It's today's challenge! It's gotta be some kind of murder mystery thing." Carson said, standing up as he did. Everyone looked his way as he spoke.

"It was clearly part of the challenge. It didn't take a brain surgeon to realize that." Baron said. Laura stood up and started walking towards Carson after.

"A murder mystery, huh? It looks like I have a new case to crack." Laura said.

"Pfft. Please. I've already told you, you can't crack nothing. These 'cases' you've claimed to have been working on the past few weeks have been absolutely useless. I'M going to 'crack' this case." Baron said, finally pushing himself off the wall he had been leaning against. Laura didn't look amused by his words.

"Okay, this is great and all, but WHY AM I HERE!?" Autumn exclaimed, still trying to get the answer to the question she had asked twice already. She only seemed to get ignored, however.

"So, if this is a murder mystery, that means someone here would have had to murder him." Rachel said, motioning towards Marionette's unmoving body.

"No duh." Chelsea said sarcastically, annoying Rachel further.

"B-but if someone m-murdered him... who was it?" Carly asked. As she did, everyone looked around at each other. Eventually, all of their eyes landed on Baron.

"What? You think I did it?" Baron asked.

"Seems like the most logical explanation." Chelsea said with a smirk, causing Baron to throw a glare in her direction.

"I don't think we should-" Carly started, before being cut off.

"-She's right. Your attitude, your demeanor, your distain towards Marionette. You seem like the most plausible suspect at this current moment." Laura said. Baron glared at her, as she started taking small steps towards him.

"I don't know what you're doing, but I promise you you'll regret it." Baron said.

"Baron, please don't make this harder than it has to be." Laura said, as she pulled a pair of handcuffs off of her belt.

"Trust me, you'll regret it. I'll make sure of it. So back off." Baron said, growing angrier and angrier as the seconds passed.

"Baron, please." Laura pleaded again, as she continued to move towards the wolf.

"I already told you! Back off!" Baron yelled. That's when Mojo ran at him and tackled him with his shoulder, sending the wolf falling to the floor. Laura ran at him and quickly closed the cuffs on one of his wrists and a nearby pipe on the wall. She stood up and backed away as Baron shook off the dizziness. Once he managed to do so, he immediately tried to break free of the cuffs.

"Mojo ain't dealin' with no murderer." Mojo said, as he stared at the wolf.

"I'm not a murderer you moron! Marionette isn't even dead! This is just another dumb challenge!" Baron yelled angrily, as he continued to try and break free from the cuffs. Chelsea watched, snickering as she did. She was getting amusement out of this.

"Have fun winning the challenge from down there." Chelsea said mockingly, as she walked towards the wolf. Baron growled in anger as she approached him.

As everyone was busy with Baron, Carly slowly walked towards the body and started looking it over. That's when she noticed the mark on the back of his head.

"H-hey, guys. I-it looks like someone hit him with something." Carly said pretty nervously, as she stared at the body. She did manage to get everyone's attention though.

Laura and Carson were the first two to approach the scene of the crime. They walked up, stopping next to Carly, as they looked over the body.

"I don't see how I missed that. Good eye, Carly." Laura said, even though they were currently staring at a 'dead' body, Carly still couldn't help but slightly blush at the compliment. "So he was clearly hit in the back of the head with something. It had to be a pretty large item, or at least have some weight to it." She said.

"You mean, like a flashlight?" Autumn said in an unamused tone, as she pointed to the flashlight in the vixen's hands. When she said that, Laura looked up at her, before turning towards Nightmare.

"Correct. Like a flashlight." Laura said. Nightmare stared at her for several seconds, before shaking his head.

"Y'all better not be blamin' me! He annoys me, but why would I kill him!? He signs my paychecks!" Nightmare exclaimed. "Besides, even if it was me, I wouldn't need no flashlight to do it. I could break him like'a twig." He continued. Laura knew he was right. Nightmare was a large bear, and Marionette was a really lanky...guy. Nightmare could have broken him in half with ease if he wanted to.

"If Nightmare had the flashlight, and it wasn't him, then who was it?" Carson asked. Laura stood there thinking about it for several seconds, until someone else finally spoke up.

"Could your murder weapon have been... a guitar, maybe?" Chelsea said curiously, getting Laura to look in her direction. Rachel had been sitting at The Ghastly Shadows former table with her guitar propped up next to her.

"It could have been." Laura said, as she started walking towards Rachel. Rachel's eyes grew wide, as she looked in Chelsea's direction.

"It wasn't me! W-why would I kill someone with my guitar! It's for music, not-not murder!" Rachel exclaimed defensively.

"And knives are for cutting cake, not stabbing someone in the back. Doesn't stop people from using them that way." Laura replied. Rachel stood up and grabbed her guitar, before backing away from her.

"C-c'mon, M-Mojo! You know that I wouldn't do something like this!" Rachel exclaimed, hoping Mojo would jump in and help her case. Mojo stood in silence, trying his hardest to decide what he should do. "Mojo!" She exclaimed.

"I want to side with ya Rach, I really do. But'a man's dead here! That ain't hyped!" Mojo exclaimed. This surprised Rachel. Laura continued moving towards the rabbit, until she was stopped.

"Hold on, Laura. I don't think she did it." Carly finally said, getting the vixen to face her. Carly knew without Laura saying anything that she was going to want some sort of explanation. "I-I haven't ever really been around Rachel while she was playing her guitar, but I know she wouldn't use it as a weapon. N-not only that but-but she's too nice of a person to do that." She explained. She knew her explanation was probably very cliché, but it was true. Laura stared at Carly for several seconds, before looking back at Carson.

"Do you agree with her?" She asked. Carson stared at Laura for several seconds, before looking over at the cat. Carly had a hopeful look in her eyes. A look full of hope that Carson was going to agree with her. It only took a few seconds, but he nodded.

"Yeah, I agree with her." Carson said.

"Shocker." Chelsea muttered in annoyance. A small smile formed on Rachel's face with Carson's response. Laura sighed, as she continued to stare at the pair.

(Confessional -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera with her guitar in front of her, and a relieved smile on her face.

"The fact that Carly and Carson defended me like... it makes me feel good. But it also makes me feel bad considering I have had little to know contact with them whatsoever since we've been here. It makes me realize that I need to try and talk to them more." Rachel said.

(Confessional End)

"Okay. I didn't think Rachel would have been responsible for something so heinous." She admitted. "But, that does send us back to Baron being our prime suspect." She continued. Baron huffed.

"You can blame me all you want. I guess you finally figuring something out and being wrong about it isn't new to you." He said, annoying Laura further.

"What about those two!? They haven't been thrown under the bus yet!" Chelsea exclaimed, pointing at Carson and Carly.

"And neither have you!" Carson exclaimed back. "We didn't do anything. We were on the other side of the room when that happened." He continued.

"And so was I!" Chelsea said. Laura stared at Carson and Carly, before looking back towards Chelsea. She knew Chelsea was never really innocent. Anything was possible with her.

"I would suspect you doing it before I did them." Laura admitted. Chelsea huffed.

"Of course you would. Everyone knows how close the three of you have been since we got here." Chelsea said.

"Our allegiance as a team has nothing to do with what's going on right now." Laura said.

"Actually, it does. You want to accuse me over them, because of your very obvious bias towards them." Chelsea said. Laura shook her head.

"There is no bias." She said.

"That's a lie and you know it." Chelsea said.

"It isn't." Laura said. "It just seems pretty obvious out of everyone here that isn't Baron, you seem like the most obvious choice here." She continued. "If you're innocent, prove it to me." She said.

"Fine. You want proof? Here! Here's your proof!" Chelsea exclaimed, before storming over to Laura with her phone. "I was taking selfies when the power went out. I snapped these four before Evil Yogi Bear turned the flashlight on." She explained, as she showed Laura the pictures on her phone.

"My name's Nightmare!" Nightmare exclaimed.

"And I don't care!" Chelsea exclaimed, before looking back at Laura. Laura stared at the pictures for several more seconds, before Chelsea finally pulled the phone away. "There's your proof. Now go blame someone else." She said, before walking away from the speechless vixen.

(Confessional -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera with her phone in her hand, staring at the camera angrily.

"Laura has gotten on my last nerve today. Accusing me of three different things in one day!? Who does that dumb fox think she is!? Like, seriously!?" Chelsea exclaimed. "Well, I proved her wrong. But I doubt that huge ego of hers is going to let her admit it. Regardless, now that they know I didn't do, I don't have to worry about them getting in my way of finding out who did. It may have been Baron, but I'll be sure to take credit for it if it is." She continued.

(Confessional End)

Laura stood in silence for almost a full minute after her confrontation with Chelsea, before her eyes quickly landed on Mojo.

"You, Mojo, what about you?" Laura said curiously.

"What about me?" Mojo said curiously.

"You're a big guy, how do we know it wasn't you who did it?" Laura asked, this surprised Mojo.

"C'mon, bro! That ain't me! Mojo ain't'a killer! He's'a quarterback!" Mojo exclaimed defensively.

"Quarterback or not, the person you least suspect is always the one that committed the worst crime." Laura said.

"Hey! Not defending the cheerleader over there, but what about you? You haven't been questioned yet." Baron said.

"Yeah! As much as I hate to admit it, and I really hate to admit it, but he's right!" Chelsea exclaimed. Laura shook her head.

"It couldn't have been me. I was on the other side of the dining hall when it happened." She said.

"So was I! Mojo was in your arms!" Mojo exclaimed, getting Laura to glance at him.

"That's true. So it couldn't have been Mojo." Rachel spoke up.

"If he's obviously innocent, then I clearly am too, since it was MY arms that he jumped in to!" Laura said. "If it wasn't Mojo, then that confirms that it was Baron who did it!" She continued.

"Wait! What about her!? She's been standing there all quiet this whole time!" Baron exclaimed, as he motioned towards Autumn. Everyone turned to face the now alerted cat.

"You aren't seriously trying to blame me, are you?" Autumn asked.

"You were close to him when it happened. It could have been you. I know there is some very hate filled history between the two of you. I saw the earlier seasons." Laura said, as she started approaching the cat.

"Just because I don't like the guy doesn't mean I would kill him. I honesty figured someone else would have done it first." Autumn said. Laura continued to walk towards her, and Autumn didn't appreciate that. "I will claw your eyes out if you take another step towards me." She said. Laura continued moving forward. Autumn bared her claws once again, ready to strike, when the dining room doors flew open, startling everyone.

They all turned to face the door as a shadowy figure stood in the doorway. As he stood there another loud boom of thunder, and a burst of lightning lit up the sky, as the heavy rain continued to pour. After remaining still for several more seconds, the they slowly walked into the dining hall, before pulling the water soaked hood off of their head, revealing their face. It shocked everyone. It was... Ray.

"Ray?" Carson said curiously. Ray looked at him, before immediately turning his attention to Laura. She stood more shocked than everyone else.

"You..." Ray said, before he started approaching her.

"Ray, I-I was-" Laura started, before being cut off.

"It was you! You set me up! You got me eliminated!" Ray said angrily. Everyone gasped in shock.

"What? L-Laura, what is he talking about?" Carson asked, looking towards the vixen. Laura stood in silence, not looking his way.

"It's not what you think." She finally said.

"Not what I think!? I helped you! I worked with you! And you steal from your own team to frame me!? Why, Laura!? Why!?" Ray asked, as he continued to move towards her. Laura looked down towards the floor, remaining silent as she did.

"Fine. It... was me." Laura admitted. Again, this shocked everyone. Especially Carson and Carly.

"I-it was you? You were behind it this whole time?" Carly asked. Laura again didn't even look her way, just deciding to nod.

"I framed Ray because I knew it would get him eliminated." Laura said.

"And this whole 'investigation' thing was a farce! It was a cover up to cover your *Bleep* so you wouldn't look guilty. You did it so you could blame Baron, right!?" Ray exclaimed curiously.

"I-" Laura started, before being cut off.

"-Right!?" Ray exclaimed even louder than before.

"Correct." Laura replied. Baron's eyes grew wide.

"You *Bleep*!" Baron exclaimed, as he once again tried to break out of his cuffs. "You were going to blame me!? After I helped you make it this far!?" He continued, continuing to try and break out of the cuffs.

"Yes! I was! You and him were going to tear our team apart! You wouldn't just... stop fighting and work together! If I was going to keep us together, I needed you two gone!" Laura exclaimed. Ray stood there glaring at her as she did. Carson stood there slowly shaking his head.

"T-this whole time. We've been... helping you. Y-you lied to us. You-you used us..." Carson started, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I did this for our team-" Laura said.

"No! You did this for you! You didn't care about us! You just needed us on your side to prevent yourself from getting eliminated! That's what you needed!" Carson exclaimed. Laura stared at him for several seconds, before looking away.

"I-I..." Laura started, before being cut off.

"Stop! Just... stop." Carson said, as he shook his head and turned away from her. He just couldn't believe what was happening. Carly placed a paw on his back, trying to be some sort of comfort to him. She was just as hurt about this as him, but she wanted to put his feelings over her own.

As everyone was busy processing what they had just found out, Rachel realized something. She quickly made her way past everyone and into the kitchen. Several seconds later, she reappeared dragging the scratched up Mark along with her.

"It was Mark. He killed Marionette." Rachel announced. "And he did it with his one-million subscribers plaque." She continued, lifting up the plaque in her other paw. The plaque had a very small, but noticeable up close dent in it, like it had been used as a weapon.

"I regret nothing!" Mark exclaimed. As soon as he did, Marionette burst out of the supply closet.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! And just like that, Rachel has solved the case and won today's challenge!" Marionette exclaimed. As soon as he did, the power came back on, once again filling the room with light.

"Wait. The electricity wasn't really out?" Autumn asked.

"Nope!" Marionette exclaimed, as he held up the small switch that he used to turn the power out. "But! Either way! The no power thing really made that surprisingly shocking reveal even more epic! When the lights go out, the truth comes out! That's going to make for some great tv ratings!" He exclaimed. Laura glanced at him, but didn't even say anything.

(Confessional -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera with a pretty proud smile on her face after winning the challenge.

"I won the challenge! That makes me really happy!" Rachel exclaimed. "I mean, sure, everyone was kinda busy with the whole 'Ray' thing so they all got pretty distracted. But still, I won the challenge!" She continued, just as happy as she was when she began.

(Switch to -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera with an angrier look on his face than he had ever made before. He was furious after finding out what he did. He shook his head, before beginning.

"Laura. It's was Laura this whole time? She framed Ray to set Baron up? I just... I can't believe it. And Carly and I worked with her. We did everything she told us to. We followed her lead, and it was all for nothing." Carson started, before stopping and looking off to the side of the camera.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in silence in front of the camera, staring down at the floor. She sat like this for several seconds, before slowly shaking her head in disbelief and looking up.

"L-Laura... it was L-Laura?" Carly said curiously, in a very hushed tone, still not wanting to believe that that had happened. "She was so nice. She was trying to keep our team together. I just... don't understand." She continued, before looking back down and shaking her head once again.

(Switch to -Baron)

Baron sat in front of the camera with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed. He was not only furious about losing the challenge, but also finding out that Laura had planned to set him up for something he didn't do to get him eliminated.

"That low down, dirty, little *Bleep*. I helped her and the rest of the losers on that team and she wants to start this useless plot to get rid of me by setting Ray up and blaming me for it? Pfft. I could give two *Bleep* less about about what she did to Ray. He deserved it. But she'll regret trying to screw ME out winning. Oh, she'll regret it." Baron said in a very threatening tone.

(Switch to -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat with her arms crossed. She had her phone clutched tightly in her hand, but a glare still on her face.

"I don't care about Ray, Laura's backstabbing, Carson and Carly's feelings, OR Baron getting blamed! I wanted that win, and Rachel stole it from me!" Chelsea exclaimed angrily. "I deserved that win! It's bull*Bleep*!" She continued. "Things aren't over between the two of us. I WILL get her back for this. That's a promise." She finished, sounding as serious as possible.

(Switch to -Mojo)

Mojo sat in front of the camera in a little disbelief of his own. He knew the whole 'Charming Lights Investigation' thing was going on, but he didn't suspect that Laura was the one behind it.

"What Laura did, that definitely ain't hype, bro. Definitely not." Mojo started, before shaking his head.

(Switch to -Ray)

Ray sat in front of the camera with his arms grossed, glaring into the camera.

"At first I didn't believe that Mike guy when he told me that it was Laura who framed me. But after he sent me that footage, I knew I needed to get here. I went out of my way to help her. It was Baron that was making things difficult. And she decides to take care of that by lying, setting me up, destroying evidence, and going on a fake investigation all so she can blame him for it." Ray started, before shaking her head. "That's it. She's done. And whatever happens to her, she deserves it." He continued.

(Switch to -Laura)

Laura sat in front of the camera in silence. She had that same serious expression on her face. After staring ahead at the camera for several seconds, she looked down towards the ground. She stared at the ground for several seconds, before looking back up at the camera and shaking her head.

"I... did what I had to do." Laura finally spoke.

(Confessional End)

(At Bonfire Ceremony)

The rain had finally stopped. The sky was still dark, and everything was soaked in water. Everyone sat around in silence, not saying anything as they waited for Marionette. Carly sat taking quick glances at Laura every so often, while Carson sat staring ahead, a look of anger and disgust have taking over his face.

"Competitors welcome. Now I know after today's surprisingly shocking reveal, not all of you are in a very pleasant mood. Especially not any of the former members of Team Charming Lights." Marionette started, as he looked around at the competitors. He was indeed correct about none of the former Charming Lights being in a good mood. "So, before we begin I will go over the rules for all of you once again just in case you had forgotten them. I have seven breadsticks on this plate, there are eight of you. If you do not receive a breadstick you must take that ever so embarrassing walk all the way down the Dock of Shame where you will be given a free launch in the Catapult of Losers!" He explained. "Now, without further ado, the first breadstick of the night goes to tonight's challenge winner, Rachel." He said, as he tossed Rachel the first breadstick.

"Next up we have... Mojo." Marionette said, before tossing Mojo a breadstick.

"Carson and Carly, I think after what you two found tonight, you deserve these breadsticks." Marionette said, before tossing the two competitors breadsticks. Carly caught hers, but Carson was still too angry to even worry about his.

"...Chelsea." Marionette said, before tossing Chelsea a breadstick. This left Ray, Baron, and Laura sitting breadstick-less.

"And...Ray." Marionette called, before tossing Ray a breadstick. "Baron, Laura, one of you is gone!" He exclaimed, as he looked back and forth between the two competitors.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Laura continued to stare straight ahead, her serious expression remaining on her face. But Baron, he was busy glaring over at the vixen, still furious about finding out about her plan.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Baron continued to glare at Laura for several more seconds, until finally deciding to look away. It was obvious that she wasn't going to take her eyes off of the breadstick, and Baron knew this.

Laura had continued to sit in a very static position. She hadn't moved a muscle since Marionette began. Her facial expression hadn't changed either. It was as if she was frozen in place.

"And the final breadstick of the night goes to..." Marionette started, before stopping, as he slowly moved the final breadstick back and forth between the two competitors.

Neither one of them were showing any signs of nervousness whatsoever. Laura had remained sitting still with her serious expression on her face, and Baron was still way too angry to care.

Carson hadn't even made any glances at Laura. He was still too furious with her to do so. Carly had been sitting next to him, and peaked over at the vixen just for a second, but quickly looked away. She was still just as upset about this whole thing as Carson.

Marionette stood there with a grin on his face, slowly moving the final breadstick back and forth between the two breadstick-less competitors. Like usual, he was enjoying it. Especially after all the drama that happened in the dining hall. It was like icing on the cake for him.

"Hmmm..." Marionette hummed, as the breadstick finally came to a stop in between the two competitors.

Both Baron and Laura sat in silence staring ahead at him. They were both waiting to find out which one of them was getting sent home. Marionette stood there with a large grin on his face, letting the tension build as much as he could before he finally announced who got the last breadstick.

"...and in the surprisingly not so shocker of the night, Baron." Marionette said, before tossing Baron the breadstick. "Laura, guess it was pretty obvious, but you're out." He continued, turning his attention towards the vixen.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

Laura continued to sit still, her expression still not changing as she did.

"*Huff* Serves you right trying screw me over." Baron said, looking over at her once again. Laura ignored him, as she sat there for several more seconds, before standing up. As soon as she stood up, she turned to face Carson and Carly.

"I know you two are mad at me, and you have every right to be. I did what I felt was right. I had to keep our team together, and Ray and Baron weren't going to allow that. You guys voting me off is deserving." Laura spoke, but didn't get a response from either competitor. Carly once again glanced her way, but she didn't hold eye contact for long at all. Laura stood there staring at them for several seconds, before finally deciding to go.

"Pfft. I guess you really are a cop. A bad one at least. Planting evidence to take someone down and fulfill your own dirty agenda." Ray said angrily, as he sat with his arms crossed, staring at the vixen. Laura stopped moving, but didn't turn to face him. Serval seconds passed, before she continued on her way towards the dock.

(At The Dock)

Once she reached the dock, she slowly walked down it and towards the catapult. She stopped once she reached it. As she stared at it, Marionette and Nightmare walked up from behind.

"Time to take the ride of shame, Officer." Marionette said, a grin forming on his face as he did. Laura continued to stare ahead at the catapult, not even paying Marionette any attention.

Laura stared at it for several more seconds, before finally climbing into the basket.

"You do the crime, you do the time!" Marionette joked, laughing as he did. Laura continued to ignore his jokes, as she waited for the lever to be pulled.

"Bein' caught and punished for your crime ain't fun now, is it!?" Nightmare exclaimed, surprising Marionette.

"Um, yeah-I...yeah." He confusingly agreed. "Anyway! Any last words? Because you don't get a free phone call where you're going." He continued, looking back towards Laura. She continued to sit in silence. Several seconds passed, before Marionette shrugged. "Whatever. Let 'er rip!" He exclaimed, before pulling down on the lever, launching Laura into the horizon.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed, as she was thrown into the distance. Marionette laughed as she twinkled into a star in sky.

"That puts a whole new meaning on the word 'jailbird'." He joked, before turning away from where he was looking.

"And after tonight's very shocking turning of events, of what's next?" Marionette asked. "Will hyped up Mojo be able to break Rachel out of her uncomfortably, shy state about playing her guitar around other people? With Ray's return, will he be more determined now than ever to win the million dollars? With the investigation finally over, and the reveal of Laura's deep, dark secret, how with Carson and Carly react to the sudden shock of all shocks?" He continued. "Find out all of these answers and more, next time on Total... Drama... Fazbear... Returns!" He finished.

* * *

And that's it for chapter 18! I know, I know, it was a BIG one! As far unexpected shock value goes, I'd honestly say this is probably way up high on the list as far as this series goes.

I know some of you probably enjoyed Laura as a character the way she was, but having this happen will do her character some good. So if you like her, keep liking her. This storyline doesn't mean she's turning into another main story villain. It'll all play out, and make her as deep of a character as Randy is. Trust me.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter regardless of how you felt about the Laura twist, and I will see you all next week for chapter 19!


	20. By Book Or By Crook

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Returns, our competitors were put to the test on a dark, stormy night, as they were trapped in the dining hall with nothing but a flashlight, and the determination to find out who 'murdered' yours truly." Marionette started. "Laura's investigation continued, as she was finally able to confront Chelsea with no interruptions from creepy, nephews. However, it didn't end the way she had hoped, as she realized she had nothing to hold her on, and ended up having to cross her off the suspect list! Mojo once again caught the very obvious future pop star musician, Rachel, performing another annoying song that hasn't been relevant in six years, prompting him to continue to try to convince her to perform her music in front of their peers in the dining hall. And it actually worked... kinda. And, again, Carson and Carly's very awkward relationship continued to be... awkward. Well, at least up until my tech guy ran to them talking about private footage that he wasn't supposed to be talking about like the loudmouth he is." He continued, his annoyance present in his voice. "But in the end, after Laura accused and questioned all of her peers, except for Carson and Carly to the shock of no one, it took Chelsea proving her innocence with a selfie, and everyone turning on and handcuffing Baron to a pipe that would ultimately lead to not only Rachel solving the mystery, discovering that my own assistant, Mark, was the one responsible for my murder, but also one of the biggest shockers in the history of Total Drama, where Ray returned and revealed that it was good cop, Laura who had been responsible for his setup and elimination the entire season and revealing her plan to set Baron up for the downfall, ultimately leading to her friends understandably turning on her and giving her the boot." He finished.

"After last weeks shocking turn of events, what's in store for this week?" Marionette asked. "Find out right now on another exciting edition of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"RETURNS!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Carson and Carly were sitting in the dining hall in silence. They were both still reeling from what happened with Laura. Neither one of them could still believe that that had happened. That Laura had been behind it the whole time.

Carly stared across the table at Carson, who sat with a small frown, as he stared at the plate of food in front of him. She felt just as betrayed by Laura as Carson did, but she hated to see him like this. She knew that he was upset and angry with Laura for what she had done, and it was understandable and justified. After several minutes of staring at him for a few small seconds and then glancing away before he caught her, she finally forced herself to break the silence.

"C-Carson, are you... okay?" Carly asked, getting him to look up at her.

"Yeah, I'm good." He replied. He clearly wasn't ''good'', and Carly knew it. She stayed silent for several seconds afterwards, trying to decide what she was going to say next. When she finally thought of something she felt was appropriate, she spoke.

"I know you're mad, and it's okay. What Laura did... she-" Carly started, before being interrupted.

"-She lied to and used us as pawns in her game to get rid of Ray and Baron. I'm not the biggest fan of Baron, but what she did... it was wrong. No. It wasn't just wrong, it was despicable. She deserved to get eliminated." Carson said. Carly wasn't surprised by how he felt.

Again, Carly was just as hurt by what Laura had done as Carson was. And he had every right to be mad about it. Heck, Carly was too. She just... didn't want to be. She still fully believed that nothing was worth staying mad at someone over. Sure, it was very obvious that Laura mad a dumb and selfish decision. But she paid for it. Her plan failed and she got eliminated for her troubles. And because of that, she didn't want to stay furious about it.

"I-I'm not going to tell you how you should feel. Y-you have every right to feel as mad as you do about what Laura did. But she already paid for what she did. Her getting eliminated, it was her punishment for being so... selfish. I truly believe that. I don't think staying mad at her is going to get us anywhere. So I'm not even going to think about what happened anymore. It's not worth mentally destroying yourself over." Carly said. This left Carson sitting in silence as he stared at the cat across from him.

Carson had never really been the type of person to hold a grudge against someone. But it had already happened once before just since the season started. Sure the whole Moxie thing only lasted about a day before Carly convinced him that it wasn't worth holding a grudge over. Carson never really had a problem with the vixen, so that's why he was willing to let that one go so easily. But Laura, she was a different story. He and Carly had stuck by Laura side all season. They took part in her "investigation" to try and find out who framed Ray, only to be told that it was Laura all along. She used them. Lied to them. And this angered Carson more than Moxie did for the simple fact that he actually liked Laura. He seriously thought she was a friend. Besides Carly, Laura was like the only other competitor he had actually gotten somewhat close to since he had been there. He looked at her as a leader, and she betrayed his trust.

"Carly..." Carson finally started, before sighing. "Laura is seriously a monster for hurting you in any kind of way." He said, causing Carly to slightly blush and look away in embarrassment. "Look, if you're strong enough to try and forget about what happened, I'll give it a try. Just like you, I don't like being mad. And Laura has made it very difficult to make that possible. But for you, I'll do whatever I have to to make it that way." He finished, causing Carly's cheeks to heat up even further. She bit her bottom lip, as her eyes slowly met back up with Carson's. The two competitors sat across the table from one another locked in eye contact.

Carly's cheeks remained bright red and burning, as a small smile formed on Carson's face. After several seconds of just staring at one another in silence, Carson finally decided to shift the focus from Laura, to another subject. One he had been foiled to do on many occasions at this point. Now was his opportunity. He felt like this may be his last chance to do it, so he was going to.

"C-Carly, there's something that I've been wanting to ask you for awhile now..." Carson said somewhat nervously.

"W-what is it?" Carly asked, sounding more nervous than Carson. Carson remained silent for several seconds, before taking a deep breath.

"Okay, here goes. I was wondering if maybe-" Carson started, before being interrupted by the sound of the dining hall door opening up. He remained staring ahead at Carly, but she looked over to see who had entered the dining hall. It was Ray. Carson closed his eyes, a very disappointed look taking over his face.

Ray walked through the dining hall and towards the counter to get some breakfast. He remained silent as he did. He also didn't look like he was too interested in having any sort of conversation. Once he reached the counter, he made himself a plate, before heading over to the table opposite of the one Carson and Carly were at. Carly's eyes remained on him for several seconds, until he finally looked over at her. This prompted her to quickly look away from him.

"What?" Ray said curiously. Carly shook her head.

"N-nothing." She replied.

"It ain't nothin'. You've been staring at me since I walked in. What's the problem?" Ray asked. Carly looked back at Carson, who was also somewhat curious about what she was wanting to say. She remained staring at him for several seconds, before finally looking back towards Ray.

"I-I just wanted to-to apologize for what Laura did. Y-you didn't deserve that." Carly said. Ray stared at her for several seconds, before huffing.

"Yeah, you're telling me." He replied in a slightly annoyed tone, before looking back down towards his food. "If anyone should be apologizin', it should be that lying, backstabbing, little bitc- Laura." He continued, having to cut himself off at the end.

"Still man, we're sorry. We would have never voted you off if we knew Laura was behind everything the whole time." Carson spoke up, getting the other two to once again look at him. Ray let out a little snicker, as he slowly shook his head.

"Apologizin' for doing what you thought you needed to. Honestly, I'm kinda surprised you two made it this far." He said. This confused, and slightly annoyed the two competitors.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Carson asked.

"Look, I never had a problem with you two. And I still don't. I don't give a *Bleep* that you voted me off. But the two of you, you're too nice. That ain't how you win the game. That's why I'm surprised that either one of you are still here." Ray replied.

"T-too nice? Can you be too nice?" Carly asked. Carson shook his head.

"You can't. You're perfect." He replied, causing Carly to blush bright red again. After realizing what he said, he blushed in embarrassment too. Ray huffed.

"That's exactly what I mean. Guess we know why crooked Laura targeted you two. 'Cause you were easy to manipulate." He said.

"Hey, being ''too nice'' helped us make it this far. It's because we aren't lying, egotistical, jerkoffs like some of the others were. I think we're fine the way we are." Carson said. Ray continued staring at him for several seconds, before shrugging.

"Whatever you say, Sheriff. But know, being the hero isn't going to win you the game." He said, before going back to his food. This left Carson and Carly in silence, as they glanced at each other.

(Confessional -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera, avoiding looking into it, as she thought about how she was going to start.

"I-I'm glad Carson is willing to try to forget about what happened. I know it may be difficult, but he doesn't need to be mad all the time for what one person did. I don't want him to be." Carly started, before shaking her head. "And Ray, I'm glad we found out who set him up. But him telling Carson and I that we're too nice to win the game... I don't know how to feel about that." She continued. "Like, I didn't think you could be ''too nice''. I've always been like this, so changing who I am isn't something I want to do. And besides, C-Carson told me I was... perfect the way I was." She finished, her cheeks once again heating up in embarrassment as she did.

(Switch to -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera just staring off to the side. He wasn't really sure what else he could say about what had happened that he hadn't already said.

"Laura... I stand by what I said, she deserved what she got. And Carly... she's a very...pure spirit. And the fact that Laura used and abused her kindness, and she's already willing to forgive and forget really says a lot about her. It's one of the many reasons she's so special." Carson said, before looking down towards the floor. "But asking her out, man that seems to be a lot harder than I thought it would be. It's like, every time I try to I just end up getting interrupted. Today it was at the hands... or paws of Ray. I know it wasn't intentional, but still. It's frustrating. The season is almost over and I don't want to blow my chance. I can't." He continued, before shaking his head. "And I don't think I'm ''too nice'' like Ray insists I am. Carly and I have made it this far in the game because we know how to play it. Not because we've acted like jerks since we've been here. Like Baron, or Chelsea. And besides, Carly is perfect. I don't want her changing who she is over some stupid game." He finished.

(Switch to -Ray)

Ray sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed, and one of his feet propped up on the seat in front of him. Laura may have paid a little bit for what she had done to him, but he still wasn't in any sort of a good mood after what had happened.

"That dang vixen, Laura, I'm not finished with her. Not by a long shot. Setting me up, and getting me eliminated. Pfft. She may be gone now, but this ain't over." Ray started, before shaking his head. "And as far as Carson and Carly goes, I know they were just victims in this whole thing. Probably not as big of a victim as I was, but still. Victims. But like I told 'em, I'm honestly shocked they're even still in the game. They are too nice whether they want to believe it or not. I could care less either way. But it's just going to make it easier for me to run through them on my way to the million dollars. And hey, maybe it'll toughen it up some. They need it." He finished.

(Confessional End)

(With Rachel)

Rachel had returned to sitting on the steps of her team's former cabin. She sat with her guitar in her lap, staring down at it as she thought about what to play. She had honestly been considering trying to talk to Carson and Carly, but with the way Carson looked when they passed her earlier on their way to the dining hall, she didn't want to bother them at that particular moment.

As she mentally argued back and forth with herself about going and interacting a little with Carson and Carly, she sat there strumming random chords on her guitar. Like she had grown used to at this point, she wasn't playing anything in particular. At least not at first. Her random chord strumming eventually turned into Counting Stars.

" _~Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep. Dreaming about the things that we could be. But baby I been, I been prayin' hard. Said no more counting dollars. We'll be counting stars_

 _Yeah, we'll be counting stars.~_ " Rachel started, as she stared down at her guitar, watching as her paws played all the correct notes.

As she began playing, she couldn't help but think back to Buster. Even though they had just met, and barely had any time to get to know each other before he was eliminated, she still couldn't help but grow a crush on him. So thinking about him was one of the main reasons Counting Stars even popped into her head.

"~ _I see this life like a swinging vine, Swing my heart across the line. In my faces flashing signs, Seek it out and ye shall find. The old, but I'm not that old. Young, but I'm not that bold. And I don't think the world is sold, I'm just doing what we're told. I, feel something so right. Doing the wrong thing. I, feel something so wrong. But doing the right thing. I could lie, could lie, could lie. Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_ ~" Rachel continued singing, getting more into the song the further she got.

Again, as she continued playing, her mind stayed on Buster. She honestly started wondering why she didn't just tell him she liked him before he for eliminated. I mean, she did kiss him on the dock after all. Even though it was just a thank you kiss on the cheek. She knew she liked him before he got eliminated. At least, she thinks she knew it.

As she continued playing, Mojo had once again coincidentally run back into camp in the middle of her performance. He slowed his pace, as he watched and listened to her from afar. Like he had told her before, he thought she was a really good singer. And she played the guitar a lot better than she gave herself credit for.

"~ _Lately I been, I been losing sleep. Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be. Baby I been, I been prayin' hard. Said no more counting dollars, We'll be counting stars. Lately I been, I been losing sleep. Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be. But baby I been, I been prayin' hard. Said no more counting dollars, We'll be, we'll be counting stars.~_ " Rachel continued singing, as Mojo slowly approached her. Once she noticed him is when she finally stopped.

"Why'd ya stop?" Mojo asked, as he neared her. Rachel looked down at her guitar once again, slightly embarrassed about being caught off guard by the jock again.

"Oh, I-um, I just..." Rachel began, struggling to think of a logical response to give him. "I just... still not really comfortable with performing after getting blindsided by an audience I didn't know I had." She finally replied. Mojo believed her, he just didn't like her response too much.

"C'mon Rache! Ya gotta hype yourself up! Build your confidence in performin' up! Mojo has to do that before every one of his games!" Mojo exclaimed, once again trying to convince the rabbit to perform in front of the others. Rachel sat in silence as she once again stared at him. Several seconds passed before she looked away and sighed.

"I just don't really feel comfortable performing around everyone, okay?" Rachel admitted. "Doug, Moxie, and... Buster were different. I felt comfortable with them. I just don't really know the others." She continued. The first thing Mojo took notice to with her response was the short gap she left before saying Buster's name. He knew it meant something.

"Mojo's curious why you were so comfortable around Buster." He said catching Rachel somewhat off guard.

"W-what?" She said curiously.

"You felt comfortable performing around Buster, why is that?" Mojo asked. Rachel grew slightly flushed, as she looked away from him. She didn't want to tell him the truth, mainly because she didn't really feel like it. But with the flush that ran over her face, it was clear to Mojo why she felt so comfortable around Buster. "That's it! You're fallin' for him, aren't ya!?" He exclaimed, surprising Rachel. Her flush became a full fledged blush in embarrassment at that point, as she looked back at the dog standing in front of her.

"Quiet! Please!" Rachel begged, before quickly looking around to see if anyone else was around to hear that. "I don't want everyone knowing everything I think." She continued. Mojo nodded.

"Mojo apologizes." He apologized. After he did, Rachel once again looked at him. This time more alert than before. "So... Mojo's right, right?" He said curiously. Rachel again didn't look like she wanted to answer. Even going as far as mentally groaning. He was right, and she knew it.

"What does it even matter if you're right or not?" Rachel asked.

"'Cause you're makin' it pretty obvious to Mojo that he is." Mojo replied. Rachel stared at him for several seconds, before looking away once again.

"Well, regardless of rather you're right, or not... he's gone. So it doesn't matter." She said. Mojo shook his head.

"That's the attitude Mojo's talkin' about you needing to drop! It does matter! If you need help gettin' Buster, I'm your guy! Mojo was referred to as ''Doctor Love'' back in high school! I got all... tha... girls!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, really?" Rachel said, sounding a bit uninterested as she did. Mojo nodded.

"Yep! So if anyone can help you outta this stump, it's Mojo!" He exclaimed. Rachel honestly wasn't too sure about that.

"Mojo, I-" she started, before being cut off.

"-Nope! Mojo won't take no for an answer! He's goin' to help you out! He's gonna bring your hype back! That'll get you Buster! I know it!" Mojo exclaimed excitedly. The only thing Rachel could do at that point was sit in silence and go along with it. Not that she really wanted to.

(Confessional -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera, staring off to the corner of the small outhouse. She sat in silence for several seconds, before finally beginning.

"Okay, sure. Maybe I like Buster, but not everyone needs to know that. Buster doesn't even know it, and I can't tell him because he's not here anymore. Unfortunately." Rachel started, sounding very disappointed at the end. "And again, I get Mojo is just trying to help. But I just don't really want to perform anything in front of the others. At least not right now. If Buster was still here, maybe that would be a different story. But he's not, so I just... don't want to." She continued. "And this... Doctor Love... thing he was talking about, I'm honestly not too sure what to think about that. I don't know who would have called him that, maybe his friends? I seriously don't know." She finished.

(Switch to -Mojo)

Mojo sat in front of the camera with a somewhat curious paw resting underneath his snout.

"Seein' how Mojo is expert when it comes to relationships, it's clear to me that Rachel obviously has'a thing for Buster. Maybe that's what's been holdin' back her hype the past couple of weeks." Mojo started, thinking about his own theory. "Either way, Mojo needs to find'a way not only to break Rachel's stage fright, but also her relationship fright. Maybe her hookin' up with Buster'll cheer her up?" He continued. "And who's gonna be responsible for her hookin' up with Buster? None other than Doctor Love himself! It'll be great!" He finished.

(Confessional End)

(With Baron)

Baron stood out in a random clearing in the woods boxing the air. Bare knuckle boxing was something that he did in his free time back home. And he was not shockingly very good at it. That alone is one of the many reasons he was surprised with himself that he hadn't knocked anyone's head off on the island yet. Especially Chelsea. She may be a girl, but she had pushed his buttons way too much over the past couple of weeks.

As Baron continued his fist assault on the air, he heard a rustling noise behind him. He quickly stopped and turned around to see what it was, but he didn't see anything.

"Look, whoever's out there best show themselves before I find you and pummel you into a puddle of what you were before." Baron threatened angrily, as he continued to look around. He didn't get any sort of response besides silence. He growled in frustration at this. Several seconds of angry growling passed, before he decided to go back to his air boxing. What he didn't know was that he was indeed being watched.

Chelsea had been sneaking around the surrounding area, making noise just to mess with him. And she was getting a lot of enjoyment out of doing so. She was currently ducked behind a tree, watching as the wolf boxed with the air. She didn't know what he was doing, but she thought he looked really stupid doing it. After several seconds of watching him, she crushed a few more leaves underneath her feet, once again getting his attention. This caused the wolf to once again stop, and angrily look around.

"Whoever out there show yourself instead of being a coward!" Baron yelled, as he continued to look around. And again, he got nothing. Chelsea was still hiding back, laughing as Baron grew angrier and angrier.

"What a moron." Chelsea muttered to herself. Baron growled again, before once again going back to his air boxing. Again, she watched for several seconds, before maneuvering her way to a different spot in the woods, and rustling a bush. This in turn caused Baron to let out a loud growl in frustration.

"When I find out who's out there I'm gonna-" Baron started, before being interrupted.

"You're gonna what? Yell at me in your loud, scary voice?" Chelsea asked mockingly, as she finally revealed herself to the wolf. He didn't look too amused by her ''joke''.

"Of course it was you. Why would it be anyone else?" Baron said curiously, as he stared at the chicken. "Why are you watching me?" He asked angrily. Chelsea shrugged in response.

"Because watching you make a fool of yourself is funny." She replied, before mockingly punching the air a few times. Baron once again growled in anger. "Oh, come on. I thought you were going to ''pummel'' whoever was making you look like even bigger of a tool than you already are?" She said curiously.

"You're lucky I haven't beat you to a pulp yet, chicken. If I was you, I'd turn away right now while you still have the chance to." Baron said. Chelsea huffed at his response, before laughing. She clearly wasn't taking him seriously, and it was enraging him to his core.

"Please. You're one of those half-breeds that talks a big game, but doesn't step up to the plate when you need to. You're a loser, and that's why you aren't going to win that million dollars." She said. Baron bared his fangs in anger at this. But Chelsea still didn't seem to be taking him seriously. "Oh, no! Not your sharp teeth! I'm soooo scared!" She mockingly exclaimed. This only angered him further, causing him to extend his claws. Chelsea again only mocked him for it.

"What are you gonna do? Scratch me to death?" She mocked.

"Shut up!" Baron roared. Chelsea only laughed at this.

"Seriously. If its really THIS easy to get underneath your skin, there is no way you're winning anything." Chelsea said. Baron stood there angrily glaring at her. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to rip her to shreds for mocking him the way she was, but he didn't. And he seriously didn't know why. "What? The big, bad wolf isn't going to give me a response?" She said curiously. Baron snarled at her this time, again causing her to laugh. "You're a LOSER! You have been since we got here, and you always will be one. I think out of all the morons left, I'm most shocked that you've made it this far over anyone else. And that includes meathead Mojo and that Goody two shoes, Rachel." She said. Baron didn't care even slightest about Mojo, Rachel, or anyone else there. They were all in his way, and they were all going to be knocked down for him to get the million dollars. But Chelsea, she was infuriating him at this point. And she wouldn't stop. She was enjoying herself too much to stop. The wolf was finally getting ready to give her a response, but was interrupted before he could.

(Air Horn Blows)

"All competitors meet me in the middle of camp for today's challenge!" Marionette's voice rang over the intercom. Nether Baron, nor Chelsea took their eyes off of one another during Marionette's announcement. Baron remained glaring at Chelsea, who had an amused smirk on her face. After the announcement finished, Chelsea began again.

"You should probably just give up now. It'll save you the embarrassment of making it this far just to do what you do best, lose." Chelsea said. Baron remained silent, as his glare stayed focused on Chelsea. She huffed again before continuing. "Or not, it's really up to whether you want to embarrass yourself or not. Honestly, I don't care either way. Because I already know that I'm going to win, and you're going to lose. That's a given. But anyways, I better get back to camp, I have a challenge I need to win." She finished, before turning and walking back into the woods, leaving the now angry Baron standing alone in the clearing he had been air boxing in. As she disappeared from sight, Baron fisted his paws, letting out a low, vicious growl as he did.

(Confessional -Baron)

Baron sat in front of the camera with a very angry scowl taking over his face. He was furious about his confrontation with Chelsea.

"That chicken is seriously going to regret crossing me. She made a huge mistake running her big, loud mouth again. She can be as confident as she wants to be about winning, but it's not going to happen. And I'm going to make sure it." Baron said, sounding more threatening and serious in tone than he ever had before.

(Switch to -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera snapping selfies of herself. She had a pretty large grin on her face. Amused by how much she had just annoyed Baron.

"If that stupid wolf think he's going to beat me, he's in for a surprise. I don't care how many threats he makes, or how good he is at punching air. He's still a loser. And that won't change. He's lucky to have made it this far, but he won't be making it to the final. I know that one for sure." Chelsea began, as she continued snapping selfies of herself. "Besides with how easy it is to get under his skin and annoy him, he's lucky he's even made it this far. I'm quite shocked, honestly. I thought for sure he would have been one of the first ones voted off. But, then again, I thought the same thing about the imbecile Mojo, and he's still here too. It's ridiculous." She continued, before shaking her head.

(Confessional End)

Baron was the last to arrive at camp. As he walked towards the remaining competitors, he immediately noticed Chelsea smirking at him. He let out another low, vicious growl when he noticed her. His glare remained locked on her all the way up until Marionette finally showed up.

"Goooooood morning, competitors!" Marionette exclaimed, as he and Nightmare approached them. Like usual, no one said anything in response. "Wow. You guys somehow managed to be even quieter than you usually are. Amazing." He continued in a pretty unamused tone.

"Yeah, it is. Now shut up and tell us what the challenge is." Chelsea said, clearly already tired of standing there.

"Whoa, whoa. Okay, Miss Attitude. Kill the fun." Marionette said, slightly annoying the chicken. "Okay, now today's challenge is going to be a pretty interesting one. You will each be given one clue as to whereabouts of a Total Drama Alumni that is somewhere on this island. In the possession of that Total Drama Alumni is a book. A book that you will need to cross the finish line with in order to win today's challenge. First one to find the alumni competitor, retrieve the book, and reach the finish line with it wins invincibility at tonight's Bonfire Ceremony!" He explained.

"Great. So where are these clues?" Chelsea asked, pretty uninterested in the challenge. Marionette grinned as he motioned over to Nightmare. Nightmare stood with seven small pieces of paper in his large paws.

"Nightmare here is in charge of handing out the clues. But he isn't in the greatest mood today. So... good luck with that." Marionette said. This surprised, and annoyed the competitors.

(Confessional -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera, somewhat nervous about the challenge.

"Okay, um, maybe this isn't as bad as it seems. Finding the alumni competitor with the book shouldn't be too difficult. It's just, getting the clue for where the competitor is from Nightmare may be a problem. Especially if he isn't in a good mood today." Rachel said. "M-maybe he'll be in a better mood than Marionette originally let on..." She continued, before letting out a hopeful, yet knowingly nervous chuckle.

(Switch to -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera un-amusingly taking selfies of herself. She was pretty annoyed with the challenge.

"Great, now, not only do I have to worry about the dumb wolf getting in my way, I also I have to worry about Nightmare and his big, grubby paws. I think everyone in this game is out to sabotage me. I mean, it seems pretty obvious that that's the truth." Chelsea said.

(Switch to -Mojo)

Mojo sat in front of the camera with a large, excited smile on his face.

"Ain't no way Mojo's losin' this challenge! Sure, Nightmare may have those clue cards, but I don't need no clue card to find what I'm lookin' for! I'm Mojo! I live off the hype!" Mojo exclaimed. "So old competitor, book, and invincibility, here I come!" He continued.

(Switch to -Baron)

Baron angrily sat in front of the camera with a scowl on his face. He was already furious about what had happened with Chelsea earlier. Now he had to worry about going through Nightmare to complete some stupid challenge? He was less than thrilled about it.

"They think Nightmare's in a bad mood? *Huff* That giant, sorry excuse for an assistant has nothing on me. I'm in no mood to deal with him today. And I'm not going to." Baron said angrily, before shaking his head.

(Confessional End)

Everyone stood around for close to a minute, as Nightmare stared them all down. They were all trying to figure out how they were going to get those clues from him. Well, all except Mojo.

"Mojo don't need no clue to find what he's lookin' for! I'll find it without help!" Mojo exclaimed, as he ran off into the woods, not even bothering with trying to get his clue from Nightmare.

"Idiot." Nightmare muttered to himself. Marionette facepalmed as Mojo disappeared out of sight.

"Anyone else as confident as Mister Hype over there?" Marionette asked, motioning in the direction Mojo had taken off in. No one replied. "That's what I thought." He said. After he finished, everyone else went back to trying to figure out how they were going to get the clues from the large, angry bear.

Baron angrily stood there glaring at the bear, before finally having enough. He stormed over to him, surprising the others. They honestly didn't know what he was about to do.

"Oh, this should be good." Chelsea said to herself, as she watched the wolf approach the larger bear.

"Listen bear, I'm in no mood to deal with you right now. Honestly, I feel like ripping someone apart. And since its not going to be Chelsea, I don't mind tearing your face off. So, I suggest you give me one of those stupid clues so I can get this even stupider challenge over with." Baron said angrily, as he looked up at the slightly taller bear. Nightmare stood unmoving with his usual scowl on his face. He stared down at the wolf, glaring holes through him.

As they glared at each other, Ray took the distraction as his opportunity to swoop in and snatch one of the papers out of Nightmare's paw. He ran, jumped up, and did just that, not stopping as he landed. Nightmare was caught off guard by this. He turned to face Ray, as he disappeared into the woods. Nightmare growled in anger as he turned back towards Baron, no much angrier than he was before.

"No one else gets these papers until I feel like givin' 'em to ya!" Nightmare yelled angrily, as he looked around at the competitors. This caused Baron to growl in response.

"Listen to me you giant, joke of a chef, give me one of those clues before I-GAH!" Baron started angrily, before being cut off by Nightmare grabbing him, and throwing him backwards and into the other waiting competitors.

"You won't do nothin', punk!" Nightmare exclaimed. Marionette broke out into laughter from the sidelines at seeing this.

"That was EPIC!" He exclaimed through laughter. Nightmare didn't look too amused with the compliment.

Carson, Carly, Rachel, and Chelsea were now left in a pile on the ground with Baron on top of them.

"Get o-off of me you dolts!" Chelsea exclaimed, as she pushed the wolf off of her. Baron growled as he climbed off of the others and pushed himself to his knees. He glared at Nightmare, not even the slightest bit amused with being thrown around.

Carson was the next one to quickly get to his feet. As he stood, he extended his hand towards Carly. She looked up at him, before taking it.

"Are you okay?" Carson asked, staring directly into Carly's eyes as he did. She bit her bottom lip, and looked away in embarrassment before replying.

"Y-yeah. T-thank you." She thanked him. Carson smiled and nodded, glad to hear that she was okay. As he smiled at her, Baron stormed past him and back towards Nightmare.

"Alright, are you going to GIVE me one of those papers, or am I going to have to take one from you?" Baron asked angrily. Nightmare leaned in real close to Baron, before snorting in his face.

"I'd like to you try." He said in a low, yet very hard tone. Everyone stood around watching, shocked that Baron actually had the gut to stand up to Nightmare and threaten him like he was doing. The wolf growled and extended his claws once again, before pouncing on the large bear, knocking him to the ground. Everyone was left stunned by this, especially Marionette.

As Baron knocked him to the ground, his paw opened up and he let the clues go. Once Chelsea saw this, she immediately ran for them. This caught Rachel's attention.

"The clues!" She exclaimed, before running after her. Her yelling broke Carson and Carly away from being distracted with the fight. They ran behind Rachel to get to the clues themselves.

Chelsea was obviously the first one to make it to the clues. She grabbed one and continued running. As she ran, the wind started blowing, sending the other ones flying out of Nightmare's paw.

"No!" Rachel, Carson, and Carly exclaimed, as the wind carried their chances of winning away.

"Later, losers!" Chelsea exclaimed, waving her clue up in the air, as she ran into the woods to find the classic competitor and the book.

Rachel had run and dove to try and catch some of the clues so her, Carson, and Carly weren't completely out of luck. As she dove, she clenched her paw down, feeling something inside of it. Once she opened it, she saw she had somehow managed to catch two of them. Just two.

She stood up, staring at the papers in her paw. Several seconds passed, before Carson and Carly ran up.

"The clues... they're gone." Carly said in disappointment. Rachel looked at them, as she held one of the clues out.

"Here. I caught two. I have to keep one, but... here's this one." She said. Both Carson and Carly looked at it, before looking at each other.

"You take it." Carson finally said.

"No. But, Carson, you'll lose the challenge without one." Carly said. Carson shrugged.

"I don't care. As long as you have a chance at winning." He replied.

"Awww..." Rachel awed, getting the other two to once again look at her. Carson took the paper out of her paw, before looking at Carly and extending it out to her.

"Here you go." Carson said, his small smile remaining on his face. Carly looked down at the paper, before looking back up at him.

"T-thank you." She thanked him, as she slowly pressed her paw against his hand, taking her own sweet time taking the paper out of it. After she had it, the two stared at each other in silence for several seconds, before they were finally brought back down to earth.

"I'm gonna rip your head off you little punk!" Nightmare yelled angrily, as he and Baron continued their brawl.

"Try it, old man!" Baron yelled back. Carson, Carly, and Rachel watched for several more seconds, before finally deciding they should probably get moving. The turned and all three of them headed towards the woods.

(Confessional -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera with a slight blush on her face, as she stared down at the piece of paper resting in her paw.

"C-Carson is so..." Carly started, before biting her bottom lip in embarrassment. "...amazing." She finished in an embarrassed tone.

(Confessional End)

(With Chelsea)

Chelsea had gotten a good distance into the woods when she finally looked at the clue she had gotten.

"Surrounded by leaves is where I'll be?" Chelsea read to herself, as she stared at the paper. "That's it!? That's the clue!?" She exclaimed, before crumpling the paper up and throwing it off to the side in frustration. The whole island had trees on it, so the competitor with the book could be anywhere. The clue was useless. "I hate Marionette so much." She said clearly frustrated with the clue she had just read.

She stood still looking around the surrounding area hoping by luck that she'd run into the competitor that had the book. She didn't see anything besides trees and bushes. That frustrated her further. She began moving again, but didn't make it far before she heard something come up from behind her.

"Woo-hoo! Invincibility here I come!" Mojo exclaimed as he flew past Chelsea, heading in the same direction she had been thinking about going. This prompted her to change her mind and go a different way. Dealing with Mojo's big mouth was the last thing she wanted to do at that moment. She groaned in frustration before once again continuing on her hunt.

(With Ray)

Just like Chelsea, Ray had made it a decent way away from the others before he finally looked at the clue he had gotten. And he was just as annoyed with his as Chelsea was with hers.

"Where I rest the grass is green and the sky is always visible?" Ray read to himself in a very annoyed tone before crumpling up the paper and tossing it behind him. "Garbage. Waste of my time." He muttered to himself, as he continued walking. Again, almost the entire island was covered in grass. And you could see the sky from pretty much anywhere on it.

Then he realized that trying to fight the clues away from Nightmare was just done so Marionette could get a good chuckle out of it. He figured all the other clues were going to be just as useless as his was. That realization made him dislike Marionette more than he already did.

As he made his way through the woods, he eventually bumped into Rachel, who had split up from Carson and Carly.

"Oh, Ray... Uh, hi." Rachel said, unsure of what else to say. Ray stared at her for several seconds.

"Hi..." Ray replied, it coming out sounding very forced. Rachel could tell by the way he said it, that he clearly wasn't in a good mood.

"Was your clue useless too?" She asked. Ray nodded.

"Yeah, it was." He replied, sounding done with their conversation already. As he finished, he continued on his way, leaving Rachel standing there. She was thinking about following him to see if she could get him to talk to her anymore, but decided against it. Besides, with how irritated he sounded about Marionette and his useless clues, she figured it would probably be best to give him his space.

As Ray walked off, Rachel continued forward in the direction she had been going in. She continued randomly walking through the woods for several minutes, until she finally heard yelling. She immediately recognized the voice to be Mojo's.

"Woo-hoo! I'm gettin' closer! Mojo can feel it!" She heard him yell. She couldn't help but let out a little laugh at his excitement. Again, she did have to admit, his attitude was good at making people feel better.

(Confessional -Ray)

Ray sat with his left foot resting on the seat in front of him, and his arms resting on his knee. He still didn't look at all too amused with Marionette's tricks.

"I honestly can't say I'm shocked with his trickery. It's annoyin', but it should be expected at this point. I've been watching the show, and he seems to like messing with everyone." Ray started, before shaking his head. "Either way, just because I had a useless clue, that doesn't mean I'm not winning the challenge. 'Cause I am. And it's not going to be too difficult to do either." He continued.

(Switch to -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera slightly annoyed about the whole ''useless clues'' thing. But she wasn't as annoyed as Ray had been.

"Ray has a right to be mad. Those clues were pointless. So I guess I shouldn't feel too bad about not being able to catch enough of them to give both Carly and Carson one." Rachel said, shrugging as she did.

(Confessional End)

(With Carly and Carson)

Carly and Carson were just as disappointed with the clue Carly had gotten as the others were with theirs. All it said was, ''Atop a rock is where I rest." It was pretty vague on useless.

"B-but there are rocks everywhere here. Where do you think he could be?" Carly asked, as her and Carson traveled through the woods. Carson shook his head, not sure of where to even guess the competitor with the book could be.

"Honestly, I don't even know where to begin." Carson replied. This slightly worried Carly that they wouldn't find whoever had the book, and they'd lose the challenge. Carson saw this and flashed her a smile. "Hey, it'll be alright. We'll get that book. I promise." He continued, trying to reassure her. Carly stared at him for several seconds, before quickly looking away to hide her building embarrassment. Again, she trusted him. So she took his words to heart.

They continued wandering around, until they heard screaming. They stopped and turned around as Mojo quickly approached them.

"Hey, Carson! Carly! Mojo's got'a challenge to win!" Mojo exclaimed, as he ran past them. They watched him disappear into the distance, before looking at each other and shrugging. After that, they continued on their way.

Again, several more minutes of walking passed before they finally stumbled upon something. Something that they were both surprised, yet happy to see. It was a clearing that for some reason wasn't familiar to either one of them. And in that clearing, surrounded by green grass and tall trees rested a large rock. And resting on top of that rock with a book in his paws was... Buddy.

Carson and Carly slowly stepped into the clearing and walked towards the rock. Buddy stared down at them as they approached him.

"Ah, Carson, Carly, you two are the first to get here." Buddy said.

"You... know our names?" Carson asked. Buddy nodded.

"Indeed I do. I've been watching all season." He replied. Carson and Carly were both kind of surprised by this. Neither one of them had any clue that any of the original competitors would have cared to keep up on the new season after already being on the show for three seasons before. "And since you two are the first ones here, I guess this book now belongs to you." He continued, as he extended the book out towards the two competitors. Carson slowly began reaching for it, when Chelsea ran out of nowhere and snatched it right from Buddy's paws, surprising him, Carson, and Carly.

"Thanks for the book, losers!" Chelsea exclaimed, as she disappeared back into the woods. Carson and Carly stood there wide eyed as she disappeared with the book. Buddy stared at where she disappeared to, before looking back at the two competitors who still remained in front of him.

"So, uh, you two should probably go after her if you want to get the book back." Buddy said, getting both of them to look at him. Carson nodded.

"Come on." He said as he took Carly's paw, and took off after Chelsea.

"O-okay." Carly replied, blushing madly as she did. Not showing any signs of resistance. Buddy watched as they disappeared, before nodding.

"Yep, that's definitely the Roxy of season." He said to himself.

(With Chelsea)

Chelsea laughed to herself as she headed back towards camp with the book in her paws. That was too easy for her. Carson and Carly had pretty much done all the work for her, and now she was going to get to take credit for it. Just the way she liked it.

Chelsea continued running through the woods with the book, until Mojo came running up from the side, crashing right into her.

"Ow! Watch where you're going you idiot! You need to stop running into me at the most inopportune times!" Chelsea exclaimed, scolding the jock. As she yelled at him, she realized that she didn't have the book anymore. "Wait! The book!" She exclaimed, becomes frantically looking around for it. That's when she spotted it on the ground a few feet away from her. She looked back towards Mojo, who had also spotted it. They stared at each other for several seconds, before both diving for it at the exact same time.

They both managed to grab ahold of it, but neither one of them wanted to let it go.

"Let g-go of it!" Chelsea exclaimed, as she tried to pry the book out of Mojo's paws.

"No! Ain't no way Mojo's losin' this challenge!" Mojo replied, trying to do the same to Chelsea. They fought over the book for a good minute and a half, before they both let it go, sending it flying away from them.

Rachel, who had heard the commotion, walked up just as that happened, and it flew and landed right in her paws. She stared down at the book in surprise, before looking back towards Chelsea and Mojo. She wasn't staring at them for too long before she took off running with it, leaving Mojo and Chelsea behind. This angered Chelsea.

"You see what you did, you idiot!? Now I have to chase her to get it back!" Chelsea exclaimed in frustration, before climbing to her feet and running after the rabbit.

Mojo sat on the ground for several seconds afterwards, before finally standing up.

"Mojo's comin' for that book!" Mojo exclaimed, before taking off after the book.

(With Rachel)

Rachel was back headed towards with the book in her paws. She looked back and saw Chelsea catching up to her. This prompted her to try and pick up her pace.

"Get back here with that book!" Chelsea yelled from behind. Rachel ignored her, as she kept moving. This angered the chicken. She ran until she got close enough, and when she did, she dove at Rachel, tackling her to the ground. The two females rolled around on the ground trying to pry the book from each others hands.

"Let it go! It's mine!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"N-no, it's not!" Rachel exclaimed. The two fought to try and take the book from one another, just like Chelsea previously did with Mojo. Another minute of fighting passed, before Chelsea finally elbowed Rachel in the ribs, causing her to let go of the book.

"Ow!" She exclaimed. Chelsea ignored her as she quickly climbed back to her feet. She was getting ready to start running again when Mojo ran up from the side and snatched the book out of her hands.

"Sorry! But Mojo ain't losin'!" Mojo exclaimed. Chelsea screamed in anger and frustration as Mojo ran off with the book. Rachel couldn't help but get a good laugh out of it as she climbed back to her feet.

"S-serves you right." She said, still favoring her ribs, as she ran after Mojo. This just angered the chicken further. She took off running after Rachel.

Mojo ran ahead, cheering as he did. He was so caught up in the fact that he could potentially be about to win, that he didn't noticed a very beat up Baron peaking out from behind a tree. As Mojo was getting ready to run past, Baron stuck his foot out. Mojo didn't notice this and tripped over it, flying forward and into a bush. Baron chuckled as he grabbed the book off the ground.

"Moron..." He muttered to himself, as he ran back towards camp. As he did, he didn't notice Ray sneaking his way after him. Baron didn't have the book long, before Ray swung down from a tree by a fine and snatched it right out of his paws, surprising the wolf.

Ray smirked as he landed back on the branch he had swung from. As he was getting ready to let go of the vine, the branch broke, sending him swinging back towards Baron. Baron growled as he pulled out his pocket knife. Ray's eyes grew wide as he swung right towards the wolf. When he got close enough, Baron used one quick slash to cut the vine, sending Ray crashing hard into a tree, dropping the book in the process.

Baron chuckled, watching as Ray fell roughly to the ground. He started walking back towards the book to pick it up, when Carson ran out of nowhere and shoved him into a bush. After, he quickly grabbed the book and ran back towards Carly. Baron yelled in anger as he tried to pull himself out of the bush.

Carson and Carly ran and ran until they finally saw camp in the distance. Carson looked back once and saw Chelsea running after them. He grew surprised by this. It prompted him to grab Carly's paw and try to pick up the pace. The pair ran as fast as they could until they were finally mere inches away from the finish line. When they got there, Carson knew there could only be one winner, so he shoved the book into Carly's arms and pulled her forward, letting her cross first. He let go of her paw as he did, to make sure that she crossed first.

"NO!" Chelsea yelled, once she came into view, seeing that Carly had already won.

"And with that, it looks like the winner of today's challenge is Carly!" Marionette exclaimed. Carly stood there in shock. She couldn't believe that she actually won the challenge.

"Yes!" Carson cheered happily, getting Carly to look at him. He was somewhat caught off guard when she quickly leaned in and hugged him. Carly was a little caught off guard herself. At this point she was glad he couldn't see her face though, because it was as red as a tomato.

"T-thank you." She whispered into Carson's ear, as they held the hug. Carson smiled, before nodding.

"You're... welcome." Carson replied, his smile not leaving his face.

(Confessional -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera angrily taking selfies of herself. She was still very frustrated with how the challenge went.

"If it wasn't for those useless clues, I would have won!" Chelsea exclaimed, as she finally lowered her phone to look at the camera. "And Carly? Of all people, CARLY won the challenge!? It's like, why!? I honestly forget she was even here!" She exclaimed, before shaking her head. "But Baron lost, I guess that's a positive. But this loss is going to be my last one. I can't risk losing anymore, because I'm not losing out on that million dollars. No way. Especially not when Baron is still here." She finished, before going back to snapping her selfies.

(Switch to -Baron)

Baron sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed and his angry scowl returning to his face. He was a little ruffed up after his brawl with Nightmare, who was also roughed up.

"So what, who cares that I pretty much cost myself the challenge. That stupid bear got on my last nerves. And I needed to take my frustration out on someone. And unfortunately for him, he was that someone." Baron said, before shaking his head. "I'm not worried about one loss. I'm going to win the next challenge. The only thing I have to make sure of though is that I make it through tonight's stupid Bonfire Ceremony. Which, I have no doubt in my mind that I will. Hey, maybe I'll even get lucky and Chelsea'll get eliminated." He continued. "Oh, and Carson, he'll regret putting his hands on me. That's a promise." He finished angrily.

(Switch to -Ray)

Ray say with his arms crossed, and a somewhat blank expression on his face. Sure, like anyone else would be, he was annoyed that he lost. That was a given. But he felt like he was more annoyed by how he lost.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Carson just doesn't understand how to play the game. Hey, I told him he was too nice. And this, what he did in the challenge further proves my point. Costing himself the challenge so Carly could win. I'm sure that wont come back to bite him in the butt." Ray said, before he slowly shook his head. "But hey, I will give him props for shoving Baron. That was funny. Especially after he cut my vine and sent me into a tree." He continued.

(Switch to -Mojo)

Mojo sat in front of the camera disappointingly shaking his head after his loss.

"Man, Mojo can't believe he lost that one! I thought I had that one in the bag! I mean, at one point, I had the book! I was so close!" Mojo exclaimed, before shaking his head. "At least this was just one game, it's not like it was the championship or somethin'. That loss woulda been a tough one for Mojo to handle." He continued.

(Switch to -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera disappointed about her loss. At one point, she thought she was going to win. But that obviously didn't happen.

"Oh, man. That stinks. I was really hoping that I'd somehow manage to start a challenge winning streak. But that didn't happen." Rachel said, before looking off to the side, only to quickly look back at the camera. "But hey, there's always the next challenge, right?" She said curiously.

(Switch to -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera with a small, relived smile on his face. He wasn't disappointed that he lost challenge, he was happy that Carly had won it.

"So, yeah, pretty much forfeiting the challenge so Carly could win is something I'm glad I did. She deserved it a lot more than any one else did. I don't care that I lost, honestly. One loss isn't a big deal. Besides, it just means Carly is one-hundred percent safe for another night. And that's all I really wanted." Carson said, his smile remaining on his face as he did.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera with flushed expression on her face. She was still surprised that she had actually won the challenge.

"I-I won. I won the challenge. I... I, um..." Carly started, before stopping as she looked towards the floor. "I don't think I would have been able to win if it wasn't for C-Carson. He-he...helped me win." She continued, an embarrassed blush growing on her face as she did. "I-I'm... sorry. I...I just-he's... really amazing." She finished, blushing madly in embarrassment as she did.

(Confessional End)

(At Bonfire Ceremony)

The remaining seven competitors were all sat around the bonfire pit waiting for Marionette to begin. Baron and Chelsea sat glaring at each other as they waited.

Carly had glanced over at Carson, noticing the somewhat blank expression on his face. He had helped her win the challenge, so she knew she had invincibility, and he knew it to.

"And welcome back, competitors!" Marionette exclaimed, as he and Nightmare finally walked up. "It's very obvious that none of you are too thrilled about being here tonight. And quite frankly, it's pretty hilarious!" He continued, chuckling as he did. This just annoyed the already unamused competitors.

"Just shut your stupid pie hole and get to it." Baron said, in a very annoyed tone. Marionette's chuckle ceased, as he looked over at the wolf.

"Alrighty, Lone Wolf. No need to call your non-existent pack. Or... try to beat me up. Even though that fight you had, that's gonna make for some great DVD bonus footage!" He exclaimed. Baron growled in response. "Anyways! Now, tonight's elimination is a big one! It's going to confirm which six of you are going to be our final six competitors this season! So whichever one of you gets eliminated tonight, well... that's going to be pretty embarrassing." He explained, again, chuckling as he did. "Now, for the rules. There are six breadsticks on this tray, but there are seven of you. Whichever one of you doesn't receive a breadstick must take that really embarrassing walk all the way down the Dock of Shame, where you will be sent away via Catapult of Losers like everyone else that's failed to remain in competition this season." He finished.

"And the first breadstick of the night goes to the winner of tonight's challenge, Carly!" Marionette called, as he tossed Carly the first breadstick. Carson smiled at her as she caught. She noticed, and smiled back.

"Next up, Rachel." Marionette called, as he tossed Rachel a breadstick.

"Mojo and Baron, you two are also safe." Marionette said, as he tossed the two of them breadsticks. Baron smirked over at the chicken as he caught the breadstick. She once again glared at him in response.

"And... Chelsea." Marionette said, wiping the smirk off of Baron's face. Now it was Chelsea's turn to smirk at him. Baron growled at this, before looking away from the chicken. "Carson, Ray, that leaves the two of you! One of you is gone!" He exclaimed.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Carson looked over at Ray, who sat with his arms resting across his knees, as he stared ahead at Marionette. After, he glanced towards Carly, who was staring at him with a nervous expression. They were worried. Ray... he just didn't seem too amused.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Carson and Carly held a very nervous eye contact for several seconds, before Carson finally looked back towards Marionette. He was nervous. At this point, more so than any other time he had been in the bottom two. He realized that he very well may have just missed his last opportunity to ask Carly out. And that fact alone bothered him more than the possibility of losing out on a million dollars.

Ray hadn't budged an inch since finding out he was in the bottom two. And that was mainly because he wasn't really worried. He figured Carson's actions in today's challenge were about to come back and haunt him. That he was about to regret being too nice. That's why he wasn't worried.

"And the final breadstick of the night goes to..." Marionette started, before stopping, as he continued to slowly move the last breadstick back and fourth between the two competitors.

As Marionette's tension building continued, Carson couldn't help but look back over at Carly, who had finally looked away from staring very nervously at Carson. With what could be about to happen, he was seriously considering interrupting the Bonfire Ceremony just to make sure he didn't leave with the weight of the biggest regret ever on his shoulders: not asking her out.

And after several seconds of tension building, Ray finally pushed himself up. A little at least. The plain, unamused expression had remained on his face as he did. At this point, he just wanted Marionette to get this over with so he could go get some sleep. Sure he knew Carson wasn't going to enjoy getting eliminated, but he was hoping that it would not only toughen him up a little, but toughen up Carly too, dealing with the loss and all.

"Hmmm..." Marionette finally hummed, as the final breadstick came to a stop in between the two competitors.

And this was it, moment of truth time. Carson and Carly had held their very nervous eye contact. They were now more nervous than before. But Ray, again, he just seemed like he already knew what was going to happen, and he just wanted it to be over with.

Marionette's grin had remained on his face as he looked back and forth between the two competitors. He would very slowly begin to move the final breadstick over to one of them, but stop himself and start moving it to the other. And after several seconds of further annoying the very anxious and nervous competitors...

"...Carson." He finally said, before tossing Carson the breadstick. Carly smiled a very relived smile, as the shocked Carson caught his breadstick.

"W-what!?" Ray exclaimed in shock. Marionette nodded.

"Yep! Ray, you're out... again." He said.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

Ray looked down at the ground, his eyes still wide in shock. He shook his head before looking back up.

"Are you serious!? I've only been back one day! What the *Bleep*!?" He exclaimed, as he stood up to face his once again former peers.

"That's it, genius. Why would we give you the chance to win after missing the entire season? That's not how it works." Chelsea said, getting the still shocked Ray to look at her. Ray shook his head, he still didn't want to believe that just happened.

He eventually looked over at Carson, who sat in silence. He just didn't know what to say about the situation.

"B-but, but... you're too nice. How did you..." Ray started, before stopping.

"Hey, guess being who actually how pays off, cowboy." Carson replied, a small smirk growing on his face as he did. Ray blinked a few times, before once again shaking his head.

"Ya know what? Whatever. At least that *Bleep* Laura isn't winning anything. I'm outta here." Ray said, before turning and walking towards the dock. Marionette stood there staring at the remaining competitors, as they watched Ray walk off.

"Congratulations to the six of you. You have made it to the final six this season." Marionette said, getting the remaining six competitors to look at him. They stared at him for several seconds, before looking around at each other.

(At The Dock)

Ray stormed down the dock with a very unpleasant expression on his face. He was honestly shocked that he was already out again. It annoyed him heavily.

Once he made it to the end of the dock, he stopped and stared at the catapult in front of him. He had been launched by it once before, and it wasn't fun.

"Well! This is a very familiar sight, aye?" Marionette said curiously, as he and Nightmare walked up behind him. Ray let out a very low groan in response.

"This is a joke." He said, before shaking his head. Marionette chuckled.

"Shoulda thought about that before going and getting eliminated again after only one challenge." He replied, causing Ray to turn towards him with a very annoyed look on his face. "Now, you know the drill. Hop on in so we can get to launching!" He continued. Ray muttered a few obscene things about the host to himself, before climbing into the catapult.

"I mean, I would offer you some last words. But honestly, I don't want to." Marionette said, before quickly pulling the lever, launching Ray into the horizon once again.

"AHHHHH!" Ray screamed as he was thrown into the distance. Marionette chuckled as he and Nightmare watched him twinkle into a star in the sky.

"The only competitor to be eliminated twice this season. Hilarious!" Marionette exclaimed through laughter, before finally looking away from the sky.

"And with that, we are now down to our final six competitors of the season! What's in store for them next?" Marionette asked. "After Mojo's discovery about Rachel and her love life, will he be able to break her out of her shell and not only get her to ask out her crush, but perform one of her weird, Internet song covers in the dining hall? After Baron and Chelsea confrontation in the woods, what does The Lone Wolf have planned for the chicken that really knows how to get under his skin? And will Carson EVER have the chance to admit his longing feelings for Carly without chickening out or being interrupted?" He asked. "Find out all of these answers and more, next time on Total... Drama... Fazbear... Returns!" He finished.

* * *

And finally, after an eight day delay, that's it for chapter 19! Glad I can finally say that!

Again, I want to apologize for the delay on this chapter. Like I said on Friday, I had the chapter finished, but I wasn't happy with it. And due to that fact, there were a few things I wanted to rewrite. And I'm glad I did, because now, I'm actually happy with the chapter.

I know the challenge probably wasn't too great, so that's why I threw a little action in at the end. This chapter was mainly devoted to furthering the current story arcs, that's why over half of the chapter was dedicated to just character interactions. But regardless of that, I really hope you enjoyed it, and it was worth the ridiculously long wait.

And as for the elimination, honestly, I am a little bit surprised that Ray was high pick over Carson. Kinda thought after the whole "Who framed Ray" storyline, he'd return and last longer than one chapter. Haha. But whatcha gonna do.

But anyways, again, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you all in chapter 20!


	21. Death Island Rescue

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Returns, our remaining competitors were forced with the task of trying to retrieve clues from a very angry Nightmare to a book they needed to recover somewhere hidden on the island. And it was a very amusing challenge full of race to the finish, and the task of keeping the book away from your opponents!" Marionette started, before letting out a chuckle. "Rachel was once again caught performing another Internet cover song on the stoop of her team's former cabin, by Mojo... of course. This would ultimately leading to the supposed "Doctor Love" finding out that Rachel's apparent stage fright may stem from her ''secret'' crush on already eliminated loser-I mean, competitor, Buster. During Baron's bare knuckle boxing match with the air, he was confronted by and messed with by his short term rival, Chelsea, who once again proved that she is a master at getting under people's skin and making them mad! And in the dining hall, Carson's sweet moment with Carly was once again interrupted, this time by the returning Ray, who voiced his opinion on the two ''too nice'' competitors, to their annoyance of course." He continued. "But, in the end, after an attack by the very angry Baron led to Nightmare losing most of the very ''helpful''-*Chuckles*-clues, it was a race around the island with each competitor trying to blindly track down Total Drama Alumni competitor, Buddy, and the book to victory he had in his possession. After the book was discovered, it was a hot potato race to the finish. Full of shoving, vine swinging, elbows to the gut, tug-of-war, and illegal pocket knife use. But, in the end, after Carson snatched the book one final time from Baron, he would give it to Carly, allowing her to capture the win, and invincibility in the bonfire ceremony. Where after a surprising bottom two, Ray would once again be given the boot for his lack of competing in the competition this season." He finished.

"With our competitor count now down to six, what's in store for our remaining group this time?" Marionette asked. "Find out right now on another exciting edition of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"RETURNS!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Mojo and Rachel were currently running along the trail. Not at a pace Mojo would have particularly liked, but they were running. He had convinced her to join him for his morning run so she was t left sitting alone on the steps of their former team's cabin again.

Rachel had been hesitant at first. She would have preferred sitting there playing her guitar, at least until Mojo got back from his run and caught her again. She didn't hate running. Her and Doug had joined Mojo before. It's just, she hadn't really felt like running.

"C'mon Rache! Lets get movin'!" Mojo exclaimed, as he slightly ran ahead of the rabbit. Rachel took a few short breaths before replying.

"M-Mojo, I'm moving as fast as I can." She replied. This caused Mojo to slow down to allow her to catch back up with him.

"Okay, okay. It's no biggie." He said, as Rachel once again caught up with him. After, several seconds of silence passed before he continued. "You feelin' okay?" He asked, getting Rachel to look at him. She nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm... great." She replied, trying to sound as genuine as possible. However, Mojo saw right through it. He knew she wasn't ''great''. His whole personality was based on enthusiasm, and that's something Rachel was very obviously currently lacking.

"You don't sound great. Mojo can tell you aren't." Mojo said. Rachel looked away from him again, before closing her eyes. She really didn't want him to push this subject even further, because she knew where it was going to lead to. "Mojo's thinkin' you're still feelin' down about Buster. Am I right?" He asked. Rachel couldn't help but mentally sigh at this. She knew that was coming.

"No, Mojo. I'm fine. Honestly." She replied, again trying to sound as reassuring as she possibly could. By the look Mojo was giving her, she could tell he still didn't buy it.

"Mojo can easily tell when someone ain't hype. And from the looks of it, you ain't. So, Mojo knows somethin's going on. And I know it probably has to do with-" Mojo started, before being interrupted.

"-Don't say it again, please?" Rachel said, knowing full well that he was going to mention Buster again. Mojo nodded.

"Mojo apologizes." He apologized. "I just want to bring your hype back! And to do that, ya gotta work with me! Mojo has his own opinions on why you're so down, but I won't know for sure unless you help me find out!" He continued. This got Rachel to once again look at him.

"Mojo, I just... have a lot on my mind that I don't really want to talk about right now. Okay?" She said curiously. Mojo stared at her for several seconds before saying anything.

"Mojo respects that." He replied. "How's about we just keep runnin' and worry about everything else later?" He said curiously. Rachel nodded.

"I like that idea." She replied. Mojo smiled and nodded, before focusing back on running. As he did, Rachel joined him. However, she was so lost in thought at that point, she wasn't even really paying attention to their run. She had other things on her mind that she had been worrying about lately. So that's what she was thinking about.

(Confessional -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera, slightly zoned out as she did. She eventually sighed, before looking into it.

"Look, again, I get that Mojo is trying to help. And I appreciate it, I really do. It's just, I don't really feel like discussing Buster with him, or anyone for that matter. It doesn't really matter what feelings I hold towards him. It doesn't have anything to do with the game, or why I don't feel like performing any kind of anything in front of everyone who's left in the dining hall." Rachel said, before glancing off to the side. "It's just... there's a lot to think about right now. That's all." She finished, not looking back at the camera as she did.

(Switch to -Mojo)

Mojo sat in front of the camera with a somewhat curious expression on his face.

"I know Rachel ain't feelin' hype. I get she doesn't want to talk about what's goin' on, and Mojo respects that. But I can't just give up. It's not in Mojo's DNA. No way. So, I'm going to keep trying to get Rachel's hype back! And I ain't stoppin' until I do!" Mojo exclaimed.

(Confessional End)

(With Baron)

Baron had spent a good portion of his morning back out in the middle of the woods air boxing. He kept glancing around to make sure he wasn't being watched this time. He was still pretty peeved about Chelsea not only spying on him, but running off at the mouth. Mocking him like she was something special. Just remembering what had happened angered the wolf more than he already was.

The more he thought back to the incident, the angrier he got. And the angrier he got, the quicker and faster his punches became. This anger is what helped him do so well against Nightmare, who by no means is someone you should take lightly in a fight.

As he continued, he was again completely unaware that he was indeed being watched. Chelsea was hiding nearby watching him make a fool of himself. She thought he looked just as stupid angrily punching the air, as he did when he wasn't angry. It continued to be hilarious to her.

After watching him for several minutes, Chelsea decided it was finally time to start messing with him. She stepped out from behind the bush she had been ducked behind, and into the clearing behind Baron.

"This is good. Seeing you make a fool out of yourself will never get old." Chelsea spoke, causing Baron to quickly turn around. When he saw her standing there, he growled in anger.

"Why are you watching me?!" He asked angrily, as he stared at the chicken. He wanted answers from her. Answers that he knew very well he wasn't going to get.

"Isn't it obvious? Because tool watching is my favorite thing to do on this dirt heap of an island." Chelsea replied pretty sarcastically. Baron didn't look amused with her answer.

"Then go stalk one of those other nobodies, because I'm tired of you following me." He said angrily. Chelsea stood there with a somewhat taunting smirk on her face. This just further angered the wolf. "You better wipe that stupid smirk off of you face before I do it for it." He threatened. Chelsea let out a mocking laugh at his threat.

"Please. You've threatened me before but still haven't done what you said you were going to. You're a coward. You can make all the threats you want, but that still doesn't make you anything less." Chelsea said. Baron once again growled in anger at this. Chelsea was pushing him, and she knew it. She was doing exactly what she came to do, get under his skin. He could deny it all he wanted, but she knew that she had gotten to him. After several seconds of Baron angrily glaring at her in silence, she continued. "Aww, does Carly got your tongue?" She asked mockingly. At this, Baron bared his fangs and extended his claws. Chelsea once again laughed. "Your cheap ''scare tactics'' don't work on me. I've already told you that. You may be able to scare the others, but me... no." She said, shaking her head as she did.

"I suggest you leave. I'm not afraid to pluck every single one of those feathers off of your body, chicken." Baron said angrily. Chelsea looked down at herself, before looking back up at the wolf. She once again let out a chuckle as she did. She still wasn't taking his threats seriously.

"I'm sure you will." She said. Her mocking, sarcastic tone only continuing to further anger Baron.

"I promise you, you're going to regret running your mouth to me." Baron said. Chelsea huffed.

"I'm sure I will." She replied. Again sounding very sarcastic.

"You will..." Baron assured her, sounding as angry as ever. Chelsea huffed again.

"Well, I think I'll give you some time to think on those threats that you clearly aren't going to follow up on. I'm going back to camp." She said, before heading back the way she came. Leaving Baron angrily glaring holes through the back of her head once again.

(Confessional -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera taking amused selfies of herself. She was once again proud of how bad she was able to mess with Baron.

"Hmph, he just seems to be making it easier and easier for me. He keeps acting like he's all big and bad, but yet he can't take a few insults without making a useless threat that he isn't going to follow up on. Again, he's a loser." Chelsea started, before snapping a few more selfies of herself. "But, i'll have my fun with him for now. But I am going to need to dispose of him, and pretty soon. He has gotten in my way more than anyone else this season. So maybe he'll lose this challenge and keep his losing streak up, and end up getting eliminated tonight. I'd be perfectly okay with that." She continued, before continuing to take selfies of herself.

(Switch to -Baron)

Baron sat angrily in front of the camera. He sat in silence for several seconds, before finally saying anything.

"Chelsea thinks she's gotten under my skin. But that couldn't be any further from the truth. Just because she's good at running her mouth, doesn't mean she's good at throwing people off of their game. And I'm going to prove that to that loud mouthed *Bleep* when I stomp her into the ground and win that million dollars." Baron started. "And I don't want that moron Carson to think I've forgotten about him pushing me into a bush and costing me the last challenge. He better watch his back, because he's going to pay for that. And the dumb jock, Mojo, tackling me into that wall a few days back, I haven't forgotten about that either. These people just don't know when to stop pissing me off. And they'll all regret it, I'm going to make sure of that." He continued. "And as far as Carly and Rachel, even though I plan on running through them just like the other three, they better hope they stay out of my way until then. Or just like the others, they'll regret it." He finished in a very threatening tone.

(Confessional End)

(With Carson and Carly)

Carson and Carly were currently sitting alone on the beach. Things had remained pretty quiet between the two for the first few minutes they were there. They would occasionally take small glances towards each other, but that was it.

After almost ten minutes of sitting in silence, Carly finally turned back towards Carson to speak.

"I-I wanted to... thank you again f-for the other day." Carly spoke in a very low, shy tone. Carson smiled over at her and nodded.

"You don't have to thank me. It was no problem. I'm glad you won." He replied. At that, Carly slightly blushed and looked off to the side, whilst still facing him. Carson's smile had remained on his face as he continued to stare at the shy cat. She was just too cute not to.

After several seconds of just staring at her, his smile slowly faded, as he looked towards the ground. He closed his eyes and sighed, getting Carly to once again look at him. She was slightly confused by his sudden attitude change.

"A-are you... okay?" She asked. Carson continued staring down at the ground for several more seconds, before finally looking back up at her. He had realized that after the bottom two scare at the last Bonfire Ceremony, he was running out of time to tell Carly how he really felt about her. And win or lose, that was something he knew he needed to do.

"No... I'm not." He replied, not looking back up at her as he did. This worried the cat further.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Carson could clearly hear the worry in her voice.

"Look, Carly, there's... something I've been trying to ask you for a couple of weeks now that I just haven't been able to." He replied, slowly glancing back at her as he did. Carly sat in silence waiting for him to continue. She was going to give him all the time he needed. "I've been thinking about this a lot. I've already told you before that I've really enjoyed spending time with you over the past bunch of weeks. And I mean that." He continued, causing a small smile to form on Carly's face.

"I-I've enjoyed spending time with you too, C-Carson." Carly said, as her cheeks slightly heated up. Hearing that from her for the second time gave Carson butterflies in his stomach. Even so, he continued on.

"So... I was wondering if maybe you would-" Carson continued, before being cut off. His head immediately dropped, as his mouth gaped open in shock.

(Air Horn Blows)

"All competitors meet me in the middle of camp for today's challenge!" Marionette's voice rang over the intercom. After he finished, Carly looked back at Carson, who still sat with his head down.

"C-Carson... you can f-finish what you were asking." Carly finally said. Carson shook his head. He really wanted to ask her, but he didn't want to be rushed doing it. So it was going to have to wait... again.

"No. It's...Okay. It can wait." Carson replied, before standing up. Once he was up, he extended his hand out to help Carly up. She stared at him for several seconds, before finally taking his hand. Once she was back up, she looked directly at his face and saw nothing but disappointment. She felt really bad for him. But regardless of how either one of them felt, they headed towards the middle of camp anyways.

(Confessional -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera, trying to avoid looking into it like she usually did.

"I-I know Carson was trying to say something important. He-he must have. I... just don't know why he keeps getting interrupted before he can." Carly said, feeling sad about the interruptions herself.

(Switch to -Carson)

Carson sat in the confessional so disappointed, that he was slouched down in his seat to the point where he wasn't even in camera view anymore. After several seconds, he finally leaned up and looked at the camera.

"I'm honestly thinking at this point that some higher force or something is keeping me from being able to ask Carly out. Like, seriously." Carson started, before shaking his head. "I mean, this is like the fifteenth time now that I've tried to ask her out, or at least tell her that I like her. But every time I try, I always get interrupted or cut off before I can. I just... don't get it. I really don't." He continued, sounding pretty sad as he did.

(Confessional End)

Carson and Carly were surprisingly the last two to reach the meet up spot. Carson was still feeling nothing but disappointment at that moment, while Carly continued to just feel bad for Carson. Again, she knew whatever he wanted to ask must have been important. She looked up at him once again, just staring at him for several seconds, before he finally looked down at her. She quickly looked away from him in embarrassment when he did. However, what she missed because of that was the small smile that she managed to get to grow on his face. Carson stared at her for several seconds, before Marionette, Nightmare, and Mark finally walked up.

"Gooooooood morning final six!" Marionette exclaimed, as he looked around at the remaining six competitors. "This is a big moment for the six of you! And like usual, you all look very enthused about it..." He continued sounding very sarcastic as he did.

"Yeah, it's great. Now shut up and get to today's challenge." Baron said, clearly in no mood to deal with Marionette's sarcasm. Like usual. Marionette didn't look too thrilled by that, but decided to continue anyway.

"Fine, geez. But you need to lose that attitude, Mr. Lone Wolf." He said, annoying the wolf further. "Okay! Now, today's challenge will pit three teams of two in a scavenger hunt race, if you will." He continued.

"A scavenger hunt race? Like, around the island, or something?" Rachel asked. Marionette's grin widened at the question.

"Nope! I actually have a new location picked out for this particular challenge. And it's a good one!" He replied. This slightly confused the competitors.

"A new location? Where? There is nothing around this waste heap of an island." Baron said, clearly not amused with Marionette's challenge.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong." Marionette replied. "Mark! Bring out the laptop with the live feed on it!" He exclaimed, waving Mark over. Mark quickly ran over to him with a laptop in his hands.

"Your wish is my command, Mr. Sir!" Mark exclaimed. Once he got over to the group, he opened up the laptop so they could see what was on it. Everyone was definitely taken aback by what they saw. It was Mark lying across one of the dining room tables in nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Dude?! What the heck!" Marionette exclaimed. Mark blushed madly in embarrassment.

"Y-you guys weren't supposed to see that." Mark replied.

"Bro, who's... Monika?" Mojo asked, as he looked at the profile picture of the pink haired girl Mark had beeb messaging. This in turn caused Mark to quickly turn the laptop away from the others and exit off of the page he was on.

"T-that was nothing! Monika is no one! That wasn't even me in the picture!" Mark exclaimed, trying to sound as convincing as possible. Everyone just continued to stand there and stare at him.

"That clearly was you! Who else has a pink mustache?" Marionette asked. Mark looked away trying to think of an answer.

"Uh...my brother! D-Dark!" Mark exclaimed.

"Dark...?" Marionette said, clearly not believing his assistant.

"Y-yeah. Yeah!" Mark exclaimed, nodding as he did. Marionette blinked a few times before saying anything else.

"Yeah, whatever you say." He said, before looking towards Nightmare. "Burn that table later." He said. Nightmare nodded in response. "Okay, now, if Mark is done using the show's footage archive laptop to message weird girls on the Internet, I will get back to what I was originally going to show you." He said, before motioning Mark to show them the footage they were originally supposed to see.

"You sure it's actually going to be what you want us to see this time?" Chelsea asked, as unamused by what she had just seen as the others were.

"I don't know, Mark, is it?" Marionette asked in an annoyed tone. Mark nervously chuckled, before nodding.

"It is! I promise!" He exclaimed. Marionette nodded, before once again motioning him to show them. Mark turned the laptop around once again, and this time on the screen was a bunch of random camera views. But on one of the monitors were two former Total Drama Alumni competitors, Bonnie and Clyde.

"What is this?" Rachel asked, as she watched the two former competitors run through what looked like a wooded area.

"This is the live feed from a very fascinating island that I just so happened to stumble upon not too far away from here. That island has been dubbed ''Death Island'' due to the sheer fact that no one who had traveled to it, has ever made it off of it." Marionette replied, somewhat surprising a few of the competitors.

"Bull." Baron said, getting Marionette to look at him. "If no one has ever made it off of that island, how did you get those cameras set up?" He asked.

"Well, it was a sacrifice, but some very underpaid interns installed the cameras. When they didn't come back, we sent a few more interns to find them... and, well, they didn't come back either. So that why we finally decided to send Bonnie and Clyde there to try and find them. However, Nightmare... forgot to have them sign their ''No sue'' contracts before they were dropped off. So if they die, I'll lose everything. That's why I'm sending all of you out there to find them. Because unlike them, you guys can't sue if something happens to you." He explained. Hearing this is what really stunned the competitors.

"Hey! It ain't my fault you left me to do your dirty work!" Nightmare exclaimed.

"YOU dropped them off at the island. You really couldn't have them sign those contracts before they got off the boat?" Marionette asked.

"I forgot!" Nightmare replied.

"Yeah, and I should forget to sign your paycheck." Marionette muttered, but not quiet enough. Nightmare immediately growled, before getting in Marionette's face.

"You best not even joke about that, Puppet. I'll make sure no one ever finds your body." The large, angry bear threatened. Marionette gulped, as he stared into the big, angry eyes staring into his soul.

"O-okay, okay. Uh... moving on." He said, before quickly maneuvering his way past Nightmare. "Uh... yeah, in order to get to the island, you will have to race to the top of the mountain and retrieve one of the canoes to get you there. In one canoe there is a map of the island itself. So whichever team reaches the canoes first will get the advantage in this challenge." He explained, as he looked around at the six competitors.

"Do we get to pick our partners?" Carson asked, glancing over at Carly as he did. She noticed and slightly blushed, causing a small smile to form on Carson's face.

"Nope!" Marionette replied, causing Carson's smile to be wiped away as quickly as it appeared.

"Okay, then what are the teams?" Chelsea asked. Marionette chuckled.

"Now, I have picked teams based on how well I think you'd work together. So, team one will be Mojo and Rachel..." He started, Mojo and Rachel glanced over at each other and nodded as he did. Carson had grown pretty relived when he said the teams were based off of how well he could see them working together. He figured he would for sure get paired with Carly. "Team two is Carson and... Chelsea-" he continued. Carson's eyes and mouth gaped open in shock when he heard this. Chelsea huffed in annoyance when Marionette spoke.

"Are you serious? I'd rather team with the cat than this loser." Chelsea voiced her displeasure, as she looked over at Carson.

"Carson isn't a loser!" Carly exclaimed in annoyance, again surprising everyone by the usually shy, soft spoken cat raising her voice. Marionette chuckled.

"And that would mean team three is Carly and Baron." He said. Baron crossed his arms and huffed as he did, not even looking over at Carly. She looked up at him, not sure of what to say about this. Carson was left more speechless than she was.

(Confessional -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera shaking his head in disappointment. He was disappointed that they were finally doing another team challenge, and he was being forced to team with Chelsea, instead of Carly.

"Man, that's a bummer. I really had my hopes up that I'd get teamed up with Carly. I honestly don't know why Marionette would team me up with Chelsea. I mean, we've barely said two words to each other since the season started. I just... don't get it." Carson said, still trying to figure out Marionette's weird team pairings.

(Switch to -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat taking selfies of herself. She was both confused, and annoyed with the fact that she was stuck with Carson as a partner. She huffed in annoyance before beginning.

"Out of all the losers that are left, I get stuck with Carson as my partner. What a joke." Chelsea began, shaking her head as she did. "Like, I would have preferred anyone over Carson. Except Baron, because he's somehow a bigger of a loser than Carson is. Honestly, I'm not surprised though. So I guess it could be worse." She continued.

(Switch to -Baron)

Baron sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed and a pretty annoyed look on his face.

"Going on a rescue mission for people I don't even care a tiny bit about, *Huff*. And on top of that, being stuck with another partner that's just going to hold me back from actually winning the challenge. It's pathetic." Baron said, before shaking his head. "All I know is that cat better not screw me up. Because I plan on winning this challenge. And making sure Chelsea doesn't." He continued.

(Switch to -Mojo)

Mojo nodded, his usual smile present on his face. Unlike most of the others, Mojo was actually happy that he got paired with who he got paired with. He didn't have any problem teaming with Rachel.

"Mojo's actually pretty hyped for this challenge! Goin' to a dangerous island to rescue a couple of people, which Mojo WILL do. And on top of all of that, I get to team up with Rachel! Maybe I can talk her into openin' up a little more! 'Cause it will help with Mojo gettin' her her hype back!" Mojo exclaimed.

(Confessional End)

Everyone now stood around waiting for Marionette to start the challenge. Most of them were still mentally voicing their displeasure about their partners. As everyone stood around, they finally noticed Mark walking back up with three sets of handcuffs in his hand.

"Uh... you better be about to tell us that you're into kinky stuff with your girlfriend, because I'm not wearing those." Chelsea said, pointing towards the handcuffs.

"Yeah, I don't know what he's into. But! You ARE going to be wearing those! Because to make sure no one gets separated from their partner while on Death Island, you will be handcuffed to them!" Marionette exclaimed. No one looked too amused with the idea of being handcuffed to their partner.

"I don't care what happens to him. You aren't putting those handcuffs on me." Chelsea continued to refuse, annoying Carson as she did. Marionette chuckled.

"Well, that's fine. But, whoever refuses to wear the handcuffs will automatically be disqualified from competition." He said. Chelsea stared at him for several seconds, before growling in annoyance.

"Fine! I'll wear the stupid handcuffs!" She finally agreed, very reluctantly. Marionette nodded, his grin remaining on his face as he did.

"That's what I thought." He said, annoying Chelsea further. "Now, Mark, get 'em cuffed!" He continued. Mark nodded before doing what he was told.

After everyone was forcefully cuffed to their partner, Marionette looked around at all the displeased faces staring at him.

"Well! Now that everything is ready, lets get the fun started!" He exclaimed. As soon as he did, everyone took off towards the cliff where the canoes were waiting for them. The fact that everyone was having to keep up with their partner made this part of the challenge really difficult.

So far, Rachel and Mojo seemed to be doing the best. The other two teams had fallen behind them.

"Come on! They're winning!" Baron exclaimed, trying to pull Carly with him as he ran. She was doing her best to keep up with him.

"I-I'm trying." Carly replied, as she struggled to stay caught up with the wolf. Carson had watched from behind as Baron practically dragged Carly along with him. The only thing it was doing was distracting him and making him angry at the same time. Chelsea noticed this.

"Hey! Don't worry about them! We're trying to win a challenge here!" Chelsea exclaimed, yanking at the handcuffs keeping her and Carson locked together, trying to get his attention. He looked over at her, before looking ahead again. He knew staying focused on the challenge was going to be tough knowing the way Baron was treating Carly.

As they were trying to catch back up to Baron and Carly, Mojo and Rachel had reached the base of the mountain and started their ascend towards the top. They were very confident that they were going to reach the top first and get that map of Death Island to further help them with winning the challenge.

"That's it! Bring on tha' hype, Rache!" Mojo exclaimed, as he looked over at Rachel. Rachel looked at him, as a small smile forced its way onto her face. Again, there was something about Mojo's hyped up attitude. She just couldn't help it.

Baron and Carly had been falling further and further behind Mojo and Rachel, and it was angering the wolf.

"Seriously! Pick up the pace!" Baron exclaimed. Carly looked at him with a very tired expression on her face. Baron paid her no mind as he continued running, dragging her along with him.

As Carson and Chelsea ran behind them, Carson grew more and more angry the longer he watched Carly's current treatment. Chelsea looked at him once again, seeing he was still focused on Carly.

"Hey! I've already told you to stop worrying about them!" Chelsea exclaimed. Carson ignored her as she did. But just to get her to stop her complaining, he picked up the pace to try and catch up to Carly and Baron.

Mojo and Rachel indeed ended up being the first team to reach the top of the cliff where the canoes were. As soon as they made it, they headed straight towards the canoes in search of the one with the map of Death Island in it.

Not surprisingly, the canoe with the map in it wasn't too hard to find. Once they found it, they immediately started questioning how they were supposed to get it back down the cliff without damaging it to the point where it wouldn't get them to the island and back, or tiring themselves out enough to where they didn't have enough energy to even paddle it.

"We better grab this and get to back to moving. Hopefully we don't tire ourselves out too much." Rachel said. Mojo looked around for several seconds, until he finally got an idea.

"That ain't gonna work. Mojo has another idea." Mojo said. This interested Rachel.

"Okay, what do you have in mind then?" She asked. Mojo grinned.

"You hop in the canoe, Mojo'll show you." He replied. Rachel stared at him for several seconds, before finally climbing in the canoe. Once she was in, Mojo started doing his best to push it forward. It was slightly difficult due to the fact that he and Rachel were still handcuffed together. As he pushed it, Baron and Carly finally reached the top of the cliff. They ran towards the canoes knowing full well that Mojo and Rachel had already gotten the map.

"They got the map!" Baron exclaimed angrily.

"Yep! And it's hype!" Mojo exclaimed, glancing back at the wolf as he did. This just angered him further. As he looked back, Rachel grew very worried as they neared the edge of the cliff.

"Uh... Mojo, what are you doing?" She asked, getting Mojo to look back towards her.

"Oh, uh... hold." Mojo replied. With that, Rachel finally realized what he had planned.

"Wait! Wait! Mojo, this is not safe!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Don't worry! It'll be fine! Trust Mojo!" Mojo exclaimed as they finally reached the edge of the cliff. "Here we go!" He exclaimed, as he hoped in the canoe and leaned forward, tipping the canoe over the side of the cliff.

"MOJO, NO-AHHHHH!" Rachel yelled, as the canoe fell over the side of the cliff, headed towards the water below.

"WOO-HOO!" Mojo exclaimed as they fell. Baron and Carly ran over to the side and watched as the fell. It only took a few seconds, but they did land perfectly in the water. As they stood there staring over the side, Chelsea and Carson finally reached the top. Carson's first thought when he saw Baron and Carly standing at the edge of the cliff weren't pleasant ones. He was getting ready to speak, when he was dragged towards the canoes by Chelsea. He looked over at her as she dragged him.

"They're distracted. We need to take advantage of that." Chelsea said. Carson was reluctant, but went along with it. They ran to the canoes and started pushing one of them back in the direction they came. As they did, Baron and Carly turned around and noticed.

"There is no way you're beating me!" Baron exclaimed as he yanked Carly over to the last canoe and started pushing it towards the cliff.

"B-Baron, I don't want to do this." Carly said, knowing full well what Baron had in mind.

"Be quiet and get in the canoe!" Baron exclaimed, startling the cat. When he heard the wolf raise his voice, Carson looked back towards them. He immediately froze when he saw Carly in the canoe that was now dangling over the side of the cliff.

"Hey! What are you-" Carson started, before stopping once Baron hopped into the canoe and it tipped over the side. The only thing he could hear afterwards was Carly screaming. "NO!" He exclaimed as he dragged Chelsea towards the edge of the cliff. He looked over the side and saw Baron and Carly paddling their canoe away already. Even though he was probably about sixty feet away from Carly, he could still tell she was pretty shaken up by the experience.

Carson and Chelsea stood there for several more seconds, before finally shaking off their current distraction.

"If we're going to catch up, we have to do that too." Chelsea said. Carson was a little unsure, but decided to go along with it. He and Chelsea dragged the canoe to the side of the cliff and hopped in just like the others had done. They looked down and gulped in unison, before rocking the canoe until it fell over the side. They screamed all the way up until it hit the water. Once they landed, they floated there trying to recover from their fall. Several seconds passed before they grabbed their paddles and headed to try and catch up to the others.

(Confessional -Carson)

Carson sat in silence in front of the camera, before finally shaking his head.

"I am NEVER doing that again..." Caron said.

(Confessional End)

(On Death Island)

After several minutes of paddling, Mojo and Rachel finally reached Death Island. It was a very creepy looking island that neither competitor really wanted to exit the safety of their canoe to venture it. But regardless of how they felt, they wasted no time once they reached the shore. They climbed out of their canoe and dragged it up further into the sand of the beach so the current wouldn't take it away. After, they stood there staring into the distance. Seeing nothing but trees and darkness as they did.

"Ya ready for this?" Mojo asked. Rachel stayed silent and motionless for several seconds, before finally nodding. After, she slowly unrolled the map so her and Mojo could get an idea of where they were. They stood there looking it over for several seconds, before Mojo nodded.

"Okay! Mojo thinks we should head North." He said. Rachel nodded along, figuring that may be the best choice. After it was decided, Rachel rolled the map back up and the two headed north on the search for Bonnie and Clyde.

They didn't make it too far ahead before Baron and Carly finally showed up. Baron quickly jumped out of the canoe, forcing Carly to do the same. He started pulling her towards the woods, not bothering to bring their canoe deeper into the sand like Mojo and Rachel had done.

"B-Baron, maybe we should-" Carly started, before being cut off.

"-No. There's no time." Baron said, not even bothering to let her finish what she was going to say. After that, Carly decided to stay quiet. As Baron pulled her towards the woods, she looked back and saw Carson and Chelsea approaching the island. They weren't in her view for too long before she was pulled into the woods, trees now blocking her view of the beach.

Once Carson and Chelsea reached the island, they jumped out and dragged their canoe into the sand like Mojo and Rachel had done. After, they didn't waste too much time before heading into the woods. They didn't know where they were going, or where Bonnie and Clyde were going to be, but they were going to find them first.

(With Mojo and Rachel)

Mojo and Rachel wandered around the island for close to twenty minutes before they finally hit a dead end on the trail they had been following.

"Crud. What now?" Rachel asked.

"We go left." Mojo replied, nodding confidently as he did. Rachel nodded in response, before following him left. The pair continued walking again for several more minutes, before Mojo finally spoke again.

"Mojo's been thinking about what we talked about earlier. And as much as I respect you not wanting to talk about it, Mojo just can't help but be curious." Mojo said, getting Rachel to look at him.

"Don't be. Everything is fine." Rachel replied, sounding a little more rude than normal. It was definitely out of character for her.

"C'mon Rache, Mojo just wants to help get your hype back! That's all! And if it really does have somethin' to do with Buster, I can help you!" Mojo said.

"It doesn't matter if it has anything to do with Buster or not. Just... don't worry about it." Rachel said.

"I don't mean ta make you made, I just-" Mojo was saying, before being cut off.

"Mojo! Just... stop! Okay?! I already told you I don't want to talk about it!" Rachel exclaimed, clearly annoyed and frustrated by Mojo's persistence. Mojo was taken aback by Rachel's sudden change in attitude. He had never heard her go off like that before.

"Okay, okay. Mojo... apologizes." Mojo apologized. His apology sounded very sincere, Rachel knew that. Several seconds passed before she sighed. She had immediately regretted yelling at Mojo like that when all he was trying to do was help her.

"Look, Mojo, I'm sorry. I just... don't want to talk about those things right now." Rachel said, once again getting Mojo to look at her.

"No need to apologize. Mojo shouldn't have tried to force you to talk about something you didn't want to talk about." Mojo said. Rachel smiled at him and nodded.

(Confessional -Mojo)

Mojo sat in front of the camera with his usual smile on his face.

"Okay, so maybe Mojo shouldn't have pried. I guess I deserved that lashing out on. But! The good news is Rachel ain't mad at me anymore! But it also means that I can't go 'n try to pry anymore. Rachel'll talk to Mojo when she wants to talk to Mojo." Mojo said.

(Confessional End)

(With Baron and Carly)

Baron and Carly were currently making their way through the woods. Baron had done more dragging Carly than she had done actually walking on her own. But no matter what she tried to say, she couldn't convince him to slow down.

"Come on! Where are those two idiots?!" Baron asked in frustration. The pair still hadn't seen any signs of the currently missing rabbits. He was starting to wonder if maybe one of the other teams had found them already and they were on their way back to camp. That thought angered the wolf.

"T-they're here... somewhere." Carly spoke in a very timid tone. Baron glanced at her, before looking ahead again.

"Yeah, if none of those other losers found them yet." He said. Carly didn't respond to that. She didn't appreciate him calling Carson a loser, but she knew that if she continued to respond to everyone insults, she was going to eventually say something that she regretted. And she didn't want that.

The duo continued wandering through the woods for several more minutes, until they heard rustling in a nearby bush. They immediately stopped and looked at it. Several seconds passed before Carson and Chelsea appeared from behind it.

"I told you they weren't over here!" Chelsea exclaimed in frustration, as she smacked some leaves off of herself.

"Hey! It's better than what you suggested!" Carson exclaimed defensively. They two glared at each other, before finally noticing Carly and Baron. As soon as they noticed them, Baron huffed. He started moving again, pulling Carly along with him. Carson and Carly held eye contact as he did.

"Are you okay?" Carson asked. Before Carly could give him a reply, Chelsea interrupted.

"Who cares! She's on a different team!" She exclaimed. This annoyed Carson.

"I care!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah?! Well I don't!" Chelsea yelled back. This got a chuckle out of Baron. A chuckle that Chelsea heard. "Why are you laughing?!" She asked.

"Because you actually think you're going to win when you can't even get along with him long enough to do that." Baron said as he stopped and turned around, before motioning over to Carson. Chelsea looked at him, before turning back to Baron.

"And you think you can get along with her? You two are complete opposites. The only thing you two have in common is that you're both losers." Chelsea said. This not only annoyed Baron, but it annoyed Carson, too.

"Carly is not a loser!" Carson exclaimed, getting Chelsea to look at him once again. She stared at him for several seconds, but didn't bother giving him a response.

"Look, you're upsetting your own partner by making fun of his furry girlfriend." Baron mocked. Carly took offense to this, but didn't get to say anything before Carson spoke up once again.

"Stop talking about her like that!" He exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Both Baron and Chelsea exclaimed in unison as they looked over at him. Carson immediately glared at the two. After that, the three of them stood there arguing, whilst Carly stood in a very timid silence, trying to build up the courage to interrupt.

(Confessional -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera with a burning red blush on her face.

"G-girlfriend...?" Carly said very quietly, and in a very embarrassed tone.

(Confessional End)

(With Mojo and Rachel)

Mojo and Rachel had continued their wandering around for several more minutes. They weren't sure exactly where they were at, but they had been keeping track of where they were going. So they knew how to get back to their canoe.

After several more minutes of walking, they heard a faint yelling in the distance. They looked at each other, before quickly heading in that direction. As they got closer and the yelling became more clear, they realized that it wasn't coming from one of the other competitors. So they knew it had to be Bonnie and Clyde. They continued running until they burst into a clearing, where they saw Bonnie standing there yelling at Clyde.

"I told you that we were going the wrong way! But did you listen? No! You never listen to me!" Bonnie yelled, as Clyde stared down at the ground.

"Uh... hey?" Rachel said, getting both rabbits' attention.

"Who are you guys?" Clyde asked.

"Uh... I'm Rachel. And this is Mojo." Rachel replied.

"And we're here to rescue you!" Mojo exclaimed. Rachel nodded as he did. Bonnie and Clyde stared at the two for several seconds, until Bonnie finally spoke again.

"So... you two know how to get off this island?" She asked. Rachel nodded.

"We do. We have a boat waiting back at the beach." She replied. That's all Bonnie needed to hear. She grabbed Clyde's paw and started dragging him towards Rachel and Mojo.

"Cool. Lead the way." Bonnie said. Rachel nodded, before her and Mojo headed back towards the beach.

(With Baron, Carly, Carson, and Chelsea)

Baron, Chelsea, and Carson continued to stand in the middle of the woods arguing. Carly had tried several times already to defuse the situation, but she just couldn't. As their arguing continued, Carly noticed Mojo, Rachel, Bonnie, and Clyde quickly headed back through the woods.

"G-guys?" She said curiously, as she watched the group get smaller and smaller. "G-guys...?" She said once again, but the group continued to argue. "GUYS?!" She finally exclaimed, silencing the group of arguing competitors. She blushed a deep shade of red in embarrassment when they all looked her way. "I-I'm sorry for yelling, but... look." She said, pointing towards the group that was currently headed back towards the beach.

"It's the other losers!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"And they got the rabbits!" Baron exclaimed in frustration. Without saying another word, Chelsea went to start running with Carson again. But before she could, Baron shoved Carson backwards and into the bush he and Chelsea had popped out of. And in doing so, he pulled Chelsea with him. Carly was about to ask if Carson was okay, but before she got to, Baron started pulling her after the others.

"Lets go!" He exclaimed, not wanting to waste anymore time. Carly looked back towards Carson as she was dragged away once again.

Caron and Chelsea were now left trying to fight their way out of the bush they were now stuck in.

(With Mojo and Rachel)

It took several minutes of running, but eventually Mojo and Rachel made it back to the beach where their canoe was.

"There! It's that one!" Rachel said, pointing towards their canoe. Bonnie nodded, as her and Clyde ran ahead to get it pushed into the water. As they did, they climbed in and were now left waiting for Mojo and Rachel. They were almost to the canoe when Baron ran out of nowhere and tackled Mojo, sending him flying backwards off of his feet, pulling Rachel with him. Carly was almost knocked off of her own feet due to this.

"Thanks for the win, losers." Baron said, before pulling Carly towards Mojo and Rachel's canoe. Bonnie and Clyde were left confused as Baron climbed into it, forcing Carly to do the same.

"Who are you guys?" Clyde asked.

"Don't worry about it." Baron replied, as he grabbed one of the paddles and started paddling back towards camp. As they paddled away from the island, Carson and Chelsea finally ran back onto the beach. They ran right for the only canoe that was actually left on the beach. The third one had been pulled away from land due to the current. They dragged it towards the water and hopped in it, before paddling after Baron and Carly.

This left Mojo and Rachel alone on the island trying to shake off their dizziness. Once they did, they sat up and realized what had just happened.

"H-hey! Baron stole our canoe!" Rachel exclaimed. Mojo shook his head, before quickly climbing to his feet. He looked around before noticing the third canoe being pulled further and further away from the island.

"We have to get to that canoe! We can still get our win back! We're in overtime now!" Mojo exclaimed, before he started pulling Rachel towards the water. They ran into it and headed right towards the canoe in hopes that they could reach it and still catch up to the others.

(Back At Camp)

Marionette, Nightmare, and Mark were standing on the beach waiting for the competitors to return. They were gone for close to an hour before they finally saw them returning to the island.

"Here they come!" Marionette exclaimed as the canoes neared.

Baron and Carly were now paddling as fast as they could so they could reach the island. And it ended up paying off. They paddled and paddled and paddled until their boat finally reached the sand.

"And here are your winners of today's challenge, Carly and Baron!" Marionette exclaimed, as he, Nightmare, and Mark approached the washed ashore canoe. "Bonnie, Clyde, glad to see the two of you made it back in one piece." He continued, looking at the two rescued rabbits.

"Oh, shut up! We wouldn't have been left on that island if it wasn't for you anyways!" Bonnie exclaimed, definitely not too amused with Marionette at that particular moment.

"Thats great. Now get these stupid handcuffs off of me." Baron said as he stood up and stepped out of the canoe. Carly followed closely behind, not having too much of a truth otherwise. After, Marionette motioned for Mark to unlock their cuffs. As he was going to do that, Chelsea and Carson, who was doing all of the paddling by himself, neared the shore.

"No. No. NO!" Chelsea yelled in anger and frustration as her and Carson reached the beach. She was furious that she not only lost again, but that she lost to Baron. Baron looked over at her, a mocking smirk present on her face.

"Oh, no. Did someone lose again?" Baron asked in a very mocking, and sarcastic tone. Chelsea stared at him in anger, growling under her breath as she did. As Chelsea stared at the smirking Baron in anger, Mojo and Rachel finally came into view.

"Mojo ain't...losin." Mojo started to exclaim, before getting more quiet once he realized they had already lost the challenge. "That... sucks." He continued.

(Confessional -Chelsea)

Chelsea angrily sat in front of the camera with her phone clenched tightly in her hand. She was way too angry after her loss to even take selfies at that particular moment.

"This is all that loser Carson's fault! If I wouldn't have gotten stuck with such a useless partner, I would have won that challenge! And now, because I didn't, Baron has invincibility so I can't vote him off! It's not fair!" Chelsea exclaimed angrily. After, she took a deep breath to try and calm herself down. It didn't work too well. "That's it. That's my last loss. Maybe next time I won't have a useless partner to worry about." She continued.

(Switch to -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera slightly disappointed, but also happy.

"So, yeah, I lost again. Chelsea obviously wasn't happy about it, and she's probably going to blame me for it even though it was her fault too. But in reality, I'm not that upset about it. Honestly. I may have lost, but I'm glad Carly won. Sure, the only down side is that Baron won too. That's a bummer. But hey, Carly winning is enough to make it worth it to me." Carson said, giving a small nod as a smile grew on his face.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera, trying to avoid looking into it like she usually did.

"I-I won... again. I-I'm happy I did, but... I just wish my partner would have been...C-Carson." Carly started, blushing bright red as she did. "Teaming with... Baron again wasn't too bad. It's just... I don't really like his attitude. I-I'm sorry to say that... but it's true. I know he s-saved me a few weeks ago, and I'm g-grateful for that. But... still." She continued. "And I hate that C-Carson lost again. I just really hope he doesn't get eliminated tonight. I... don't want him to." She finished, trying to hide her embarrassment as she did.

(Switch to -Baron)

Baron sat in front of the camera with somewhat of a mocking smirk on his face. He hadn't particularly cared for being forced to team with Carly, but the fact that they beat Chelsea made it worth it to him.

"I told that dumb chicken before that she isn't better than me. I may have been forced to team with Carly, who may not be as useless as I thought she was, but embarrassing Chelsea was worth having to tolerate the cat." Baron started, before huffing. "And that's just the beginning. I'm invincible tonight because of that win. And I'm going to enjoy rubbing that in that stupid chickens face, hopefully after she gets eliminated tonight. Either way, she's done." He continued.

(Switch to -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera just as disappointed as everyone else who lost the challenged.

"That loss stinks. I thought Mojo and I were doing so well. I mean... at least until I snapped at him." Rachel started, before looking down. She really felt bad for yelling at him when all he was trying to do was help her. "I know he said not to worry about it. But I still feel bad for it. Usually I'm not like that. Actually, I'm never like that. I just... don't know what happened. But I really hope it doesn't happen again." She continued.

(Switch to -Mojo)

Mojo sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed and a slightly disappointed look on his face.

"That challenge-that loss... it definitely wasn't hype." Mojo started, before shaking his head. "Mojo coulda done better. I ain't going to blame Rachel for the loss either. At least she tried. Us as a team, we fought till the end, but it wasn't enough to proclaim victory. It's a bummer." He continued. "But, Mojo ain't done. This loss isn't goin' to hold me back! The next challenge, Mojo is goin' to win it!" He finished, sounding very confident as he did.

(Confessional End)

(At Bonfire Ceremony)

The remaining six competitors currently sat around the Bonfire Pit waiting for Marionette to begin.

"This sucks. If it wasn't for you, we would have won that challenge." Chelsea said angrily, throwing a quick glance over at Carson, before going back to taking selfies of herself. Carson looked at her, not too happy with being blamed for their loss.

"Because of me?! Hey, at least I was trying to win. You seemed more worried about him than you did the challenge." Carson said, motioning over to the smirking Baron, who sat mockingly staring at Chelsea. Chelsea looked over at him in anger, before huffing, as she once again went back to taking selfies.

Carson stared at her for several seconds, before shaking his head. After which, he looked over at Carly, who at the sight of her, immediately wiped the annoyed look off of his face.

"Welcome back, final six. You've all made it far this season. But tonight, for one of you, your dream of winning one million dollars is about to be crushed!" Marionette exclaimed, before letting out a chuckle. "Now, before I start handing out the breadsticks, I'm going to go over the rules once more." He continued, before being interrupted.

"Come on, we get it. There are five breadsticks on your plate, but there are six of us. Whoever doesn't receive a breadstick must take the walk all the way down the Dock of Shame where they will be given a free ride in the Catapult of Losers. Great. Now will you please just get on with it?" Rachel asked. Marionette didn't look to amused with her interrupting him.

"Fine, mood killer. I will. Mainly because seeing dreams crushed is something I enjoy." Marionette replied, before grabbing the first two breadsticks off of the tray. "Now, since Carly and Baron won today's challenge, they get the first two breadsticks of the night." He continued, before tossing the two competitors breadsticks. Baron snickered as he caught his.

"Look who's NOT going home tonight." He said mockingly, glancing over at Chelsea once again. She didn't look at him because she knew if she did she wouldn't have been able to stop herself from punching him in the face. However, she did let out a low growl in anger.

"Next up... Carson." Marionette called, before tossing Carson a breadstick. Once he caught it, he and Carly exchanged small smiles, glad that they were both once again safe. This left Chelsea, Mojo, and Rachel sitting breadstick-less. Marionette stared at the three of them for several seconds, before continuing.

"And... Chelsea." He finally called, before tossing the chicken a breadstick. This annoyed Baron, but gave Chelsea a reason to throw a mocking smirk back at him. After that, the relaxed smiles that had been present on Mojo and Rachel's faces were immediately wiped off of them.

"Ouch. That's definitely a sure fire way to wipe a smile off of someone's face." Marionette said, looking back and forth between the two.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Mojo and Rachel sat in silence, as they glanced over at each other. Neither of them knew what to say. The only thing they knew was that they were both pretty nervous at that point. It was a feeling that Mojo definitely wasn't used to.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Rachel looked over at Mojo, who had returned to looking ahead at Marionette. She was honestly pretty disappointed that this had happened. They lost because of Baron, and now one of them was going to have to pay for it.

Mojo sat there feeling somewhat nervous at first. But as the seconds passed, he started relaxing a little more. Being in the bottom two was a nerve wracking feeling indeed. But he quickly realized that letting that nervous feeling take over wasn't going to help him any.

"And the final breadstick of the night goes to..." Marionette started, before stopping, as he slowly moved the last breadstick back and forth between the two competitors.

As Marionette continued to slowly move the breadstick back and forth between the two competitors, Rachel looked over at Mojo once again. She saw that he somehow looked a little more relaxed than he had previously. And she didn't know what that was.

Mojo had remained staring ahead. Again, the more seconds passed, the less and less nervous he started to feel. Sure, he didn't want to get eliminated, and he was hoping that he didn't. But again, he knew getting nervous wasn't going to help the situation any.

Marionette had continued to stand there with a grin on his face as he started slowing down the movements of the breadstick. These next few eliminations were going to be great for him. With the tension building and all.

"Hmm..." Marionette hummed, as the breadstick finally came to a stop in the middle of the two competitors. As silence once again picked up, Rachel and Mojo glanced over at each other again. They only held eye contact for a few seconds before looking back at Marionette. "...Rachel." He finally said, before tossing Mojo the breadstick. Rachel caught it, feeling a bit surprised as she did. "Mojo, you're out!" He exclaimed.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

Mojo's relaxed smile had almost vanished at this point. He was feeling nothing but disappointment now. As he sat there, he heard a huff from the left side of him.

"No invincibility statue to save you now, is there?" Baron said in a very sarcastic and mocking tone. Mojo looked back at him but decided not to reply to him.

"That's'a bummer. Mojo's been benched." Mojo said, as he looked ahead again. She shook his head before finally standing up. "Welp, later, bros. It's been fun." He continued, before heading towards the dock. Rachel watched him as he walked off. Several seconds passed before she shook her head and jumped to her feet.

(At The Dock)

Mojo walked down the dock with a very disappointed look on his face. He kept that disappointed look on his face up until he reached the catapult. He wasn't staring at it for too long before he heard his name being called.

"Hey! Mojo, wait!" Rachel said as she ran down the dock. Mojo turned around and saw her approaching him.

"What's up, Rache?" He said curiously.

"Look, Mojo, I just wanted to thank you for helping me the past couple of weeks. I don't think I've told you enough, but I really appreciate it." Rachel said. That caused a small smile to reform on his face as he nodded.

"It was no problem. Mojo's glad he could help. I'm just sorry I couldn't do more." Mojo said. Rachel shook her head.

"No it's my fault. I just... didn't want to talk about what was going on, even though you were just trying to help. So... I'm sorry." Rachel said.

"No worries! So you didn't want to talk to Mojo about what was goin' on. Mojo respects your wishes! No need to apologize! I just wanted you ta get your hype back! 'Cause everyone needs their hype!" Mojo exclaimed. Rachel nodded.

"You're right. They do. And I'll get it back, I know it." She said. Mojo gave her another nod.

"That's the spirit!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry you got eliminated like this." Rachel said. Mojo waved her off.

"Mojo ain't mad. I played the game. I gave it my best and it was still a losing battle. I ain't goin' to let this one loss hold Mojo back though! Ain't no way!" He exclaimed. Rachel let out a little laugh as he did. "But anyways! Good luck! I know you can pull it off!" He continued.

"Yeah, I'm hoping. I'm definitely going to try." Rachel said.

"That is fantastic to hear. But can we get to launching now?" Marionette asked, as he and Nightmare finally made their way down the dock. Mojo looked at him and nodded, before looking back at Rachel.

"Welp! Looks like its time for Mojo to go! I'll see ya again soon!" Mojo said. Rachel nodded again, before watching Mojo jump back into the basket of the catapult.

"Bye Mojo." Rachel said, as she waved at him.

"See ya later, Rache!" Mojo exclaimed. Rachel flashed him another quick smile, before Marionette pulled the lever, launching Mojo into the horizon.

"GAHHHHH!" Mojo yelled, as he was thrown into the distance. Marionette let out a little chuckle as he watched him twinkle into a star in the sky.

Rachel stood there watching, too. She was pretty disappointed that she just lost another friend. Marionette looked over at her and chuckled, before finally turning around to face the camera.

"And after finally sidelining the jock, what's next?" Marionette asked. "How will Rachel react to the loss of yet another one of her friends? Will we find out just how many more times Carson can unsuccessfully try to ask out Carly? And with Baron continue to deny that Chelsea is indeed getting under his skin wit her insults?" He continued. "Find out all of these answers and more, next time on Total... Drama... Fazbear... Returns!" He finished.

* * *

And as chapter 20 concludes, we are now down to five!

I didn't say it before, but I want to apologize for the delay once again this week. Had the chapter finished and ready to publish, and my phone decided that it didn't want that to happen. Ended up losing half my work on the chapter and had to re-write it which really sucked. But regardless of the delay, I didn't manage to actually release it this week.

However I am still considering just pushing the release date back for a new chapter from Friday, to Saturday. I just really haven't decided yet. So don't stop checking for Friday updates until I actually announce a release day change.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you all next week for chapter 21!


	22. Kangaroo Katy: Back in the Ring

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Returns, our remaining six competitors were paired off in very fitting teams of two, and sent firstly on a race up this lovely island's mountain in hopes of getting the canoe with a very helpful map in, but shortly followed thereafter on a rescue mission to Death Island to locate missing Total Drama Alumni Bonnie and Clyde. Oh, all while hand cuffed." Marionette began with a chuckle. "Mojo continued to try to get Rachel to open up about her ''feelings'' on his mission to help her regain her hype. Eh, it didn't work out too well for him as Rachel remained as quiet as ever. During another one of Baron's deep in the woods air-boxing sessions, he was once again confronted by Chelsea, who continued to annoy The Lone Wolf beyond repair. Which in turn caused his threats to continue. Which, again, Chelsea didn't seem to be taking seriously. And during another one of Carson and Carly's awkward hangout sessions, Carson once again tried his best to finally reveal his feelings for Carly, only to once again be interrupted. *Chuckles* how... unfortunate." He continued. "But, in the end, after taking a huge dive off of the mountain with their canoes, and still somehow managing to make it to Death Island, after a long scavenger hunt around the island, and a hilarious argue session be two of the three teams, it was Rachel and Mojo who, with the help of their map, were lucky enough to stumble upon the two lost rabbits, Bonnie and Clyde. But unfortunately for them, the victory they were so close to getting wouldn't come, as Baron would take advantage of an open opportunity, not only getting back at Carson for pushing him into a bush, but also getting back at Mojo for tackling him, which would ultimately lead to him and Carly stealing the victory, and Mojo and Rachel earning themselves a spot in the bottom two, where Mojo was finally benched from the game." He finished.

"And with our competitor count now down to five, what's going to happen next?" Marionette asked. "Find out right now on another exciting edition of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"RETURNS!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Carson and Carly had once again met up on the beach. The two of them sat in silence for several minutes like they did before, even though neither one of them wanted to be. And after that several minutes of that unbearable silence, Carson finally forced himself to speak.

"I'm sorry for how Baron treated you in the last challenge. I would have rather been stuck with him as a partner than make you be. Even though I don't think Chelsea was any better." Carson said, as he looked over at her. Carly looked back at him, and the two locked eyes.

"It... could have been worse I guess. I'm sorry he pushed you into that bush." She said, remembering back to the main reason Carson even lost the challenge to begin with.

"I'm not too surprised he did that, honestly. I mean, I did do it to him." Carson said with a chuckle, causing a low giggle to escape Carly.

"But he kinda deserved it. You didn't." She said in a shy tone. A small smile formed on Carson's face when she said that.

"And even though you had to do it with Baron, you deserved that win." Carson said, causing Carly cheeks to slightly heat up. Carson noticed this. He thought it was cute how easily embarrassed she got over small things like compliments.

"T-thank you." She shyly thanked him in response, as she slowly glanced back towards him. Carson nodded.

"You don't need thank me. Seriously. You won the challenge. And again, regardless of whether or not Baron was your partner... I'm proud of you. If... me saying that even matters to you." Carson said. With that, Carly's face burned red in embarrassment to the point that she had to once again look away from him to try and hide the fact that she was blushing. Carson continued to stare at her for several seconds, until he finally heard her respond.

"It... does." She replied in a very low, shy tone. She was still too embarrassed to look at him when she finally replied. Regardless, her response really made Carson happy.

"Well, I'm glad." Carson said. After, he looked down towards the ground, before taking a deep breath. "Okay, uh, remember how I was in the middle of asking you something the other day, but was interrupted before I could?" He asked, getting Carly to finally look at him again. She nodded.

"I-I do." She replied.

"Okay, well, here goes. I've been wanting to ask you for awhile now if maybe when this is all over if you would-" Carson started, before being cut off by a loud stomach growl. He knew it wasn't his stomach. He looked up at Carly once again, only to his her looking away in embarrassment.

"I-I'm... sorry." She apologized in a very embarrassed tone. Carson chuckled and shook his head.

"For what? Being hungry? Carly, you don't have to apologize for that." He said. He wasn't mad that he had been cut off again. He honestly didn't think there was anything Carly could do that would make him mad at her. With his response, Carly slowly looked back over towards him once again. She was still pretty embarrassed by her loud, growling stomach. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast." He continued as he stood to extended a hand down towards the cat. She stared at it for several seconds before taking it, allowing Carson to pull her to her feet. When she was up, they were getting ready to head for the dining hall, when she spoke.

"W-wait. B-but weren't you trying to ask me s-something?" Carly asked, getting Carson to look back over at her. He stared at her for several seconds, before taking a quick glance down at the sand.

"I was. But it can wait until we get some breakfast." He replied.

"A-are you sure?" Carly asked. Carson gave her a reassuring smile, before nodding.

"Yep. I'm sure." He replied. After, the pair stared at each other in silence. They had both been oblivious to the fact that they were still holding hands. It took them several more seconds before they finally did.

"O-oh, I-I...um..." Carly started in a very embarrassed tone, as her cheeks once again burned bright red. Carson glanced at her, before looking down at their still locked together hands. They held them that way for several more seconds, before pulling away. Carly was still blushing far too much to look back over at Carson. He had kept his eyes on her though. He knew she was embarrassed by that. Heck, he was slightly flushed himself. His small smile had remained on his face as he spoke again.

"Come on, I think I hear the dining hall calling our names." He jokes to try and lighten the mood some. It got a small giggle from Carly, which he was happy about. She finally slightly looked back over in his direction, before nodding. She gave him a sideways glance, but still hadn't made eye contact with him again.

The two finally headed off towards the dining hall once more. But as they made their way off of the beach and back into camp, they were stopped once again by the sound of... singing. They looked in the direction of where it was coming from and saw Rachel sitting on the steps of her former team's cabin.

~"This is my fight song. Take back my life song. Prove I'm alright song. My power's turned on. Starting right now I'll be strong. I'll play my fight song. And I don't really care if nobody else believes, 'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me~" Rachel sang as she played the matching chords on her guitar. Carson and Carly glanced at each other, before looking back in Rachel's direction. Carly was slightly in awe at Rachel's singing voice. She sounded amazing.

"~Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep. Everybody's worried about me, In too deep. Say I'm in too deep. And it's been two years I miss my home. But there's a fire burning in my bones. Still believe. Yeah, I still believe~" Rachel continued to sing. Still unknowingly being watched by Carson and Carly. Carson glanced back over at Carly and saw a small smile on her face as she continued to listen to Rachel's singing.

And finally, after several more seconds of them watching her, Rachel finally noticed the two competitors standing there, and almost immediately stopped playing. This prompted both Carson and Carly to approach her.

"Wow, Rachel. That was good." Carson complimented. Carly nodded in agreement.

"Really... good." She said. Rachel stared at the two of them for several seconds, slightly embarrassed about once again getting watched from the distance.

"Thanks. I... appreciate it." She replied. Again, she was still pretty embarrassed by being caught off guard once again, but she wasn't going to be rude about it. Regardless of how she felt about it that, the compliments did make her feel good. She started getting more used to getting them when Mojo was still there.

"So do you play professionally, or is it just like a hobby?" Carson asked. He was generally curious about it. Carly was, too. With how well she was playing, and how amazing her singing voice is, he wanted to ask.

"Its... pretty much just a hobby. I don't think it'll ever be anything more than that." Rachel replied. Her response slightly confused both Carson and Carly.

"Why not?" Carson asked.

"I just... don't think I'm that good." Rachel replied honestly. This stunned both competitors.

"Not that good!? That's insane. Rachel, that was... phenomenal." Carson said. Rachel shrugged.

"It was... okay, I guess." She replied. She still didn't understand why everyone gave her so much praise. She honestly didn't feel like she even deserved it. She felt there were way better musicians out there that deserved that praise a lot more than she did.

"No, way. It wasn't just ''okay''. Right, Carly?" Carson said, glancing over at Carly again. She nodded.

"It was really good." She replied. Rachel looked over at her, before glancing back at Carson.

"If you guys say so. Mojo used to say that, too. But I honestly think you guys give me more credit than I deserve. Like I told him, I don't think it's anything special." She said.

"Rachel, you can't think like that. If you played another song right now, Carly and I would stand here and listen to the whole thing no problem. You're really good. Better than most of the musicians there are now. In my opinion at least." Carson said. Rachel wasn't going to take it that far. She just honestly couldn't imagine hearing herself on the radio like other musicians.

"*Chuckle* yeah, you sound just like Mojo did." Rachel said.

"I do? How so?" Carson asked.

"It's just, he used to tell me the same exact stuff that you are right now. About how I'm better than I think I am, and that I need to realize that and start giving myself more credit for it. But again, I just don't see why you guys think I'm so good. I don't think I'm bad, just... not as good as you guys make me out to be." Rachel replied.

"Y-you aren't good. You're amazing! Please stop thinking you're not." Carly said, staring right into Rachel's eyes as she did. Rachel stared back at her in silence. She wasn't sure of what to say in response. "And if you wanted someone to... I wouldn't mind sitting here listening to you sing whatever you wanted to. Because regardless of what song it is, it'll still be amazing." She continued. She meant in too. Rachel slowly nodded in response, taking in what Carly had just said. She was finally getting ready to respond to her, when another loud stomach growl was heard.

Carly once again blushed a very deep red in embarrassment, as she finally looked away Rachel, while also making sure she avoided any kind of eye contact with Carson.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I haven't eaten yet this m-morning." She apologized. Again feeling super embarrassed as she did.

"It's... okay. Go get breakfast if you want to." Rachel said.

"Yeah, we probably should." Carson spoke up, looking back over at the still embarrassed cat. "Come on, Carly. We need to get you some food." He continued. He didn't mean for it to, but it just embarrassed the cat further.

"O-Okay." She replied, before giving him a small nod. They pair were getting ready to continue their walk to the dining hall, when Carly looked back over at Rachel, who was going to be left sitting alone on the cabin steps. "R-Rachel, have you had breakfast yet?" She asked, getting Rachel to look at her once again. She shook her head.

"I haven't." She replied.

"Do you want to come eat with us?" Carly asked, motioning at herself and Carson. Carson stood in silence staring over at the rabbit. He knew Carly had a big heart and that's why she was asking if Rachel wanted to join them. And he didn't mind either. He was just kinda hoping she would decline Carly's offer, because he was wanting to be alone with her, as selfish as that sounds.

"I-um... I don't know. You guys seem like you want to be alone." Rachel replied, almost as if she had read Carson's mind. What made things weirder was the fact that she looked in his direction as she replied.

"N-no, no. It's okay, really. W-we want you to come. Right, Carson?" Carly said curiously, looking over at Carson as she spoke. He looked back at her, staring at her for just a couple of seconds before nodding.

"Yeah, we... do." He replied with a smile. Again, Carly had a big heart, and he knew that. It was one of the many things he liked about her. Rachel sat and thought it over for several seconds, before finally agreeing to it.

"Okay, thank you. Sitting here alone isn't my ideal way of having fun." She replied. Carly smiled with her response. Rachel stood up with her guitar clenched in her paw, and the three headed off towards the dining hall to get some breakfast.

(Confessional -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera slightly disappointed about being thwarted once again in his quest to ask Carly out. But this time, he knew he couldn't be mad about it. He refused to be.

"Okay, I was close to doing it... again, but got interrupted... again. I'm not mad at Carly. There's absolutely no reason to be. I mean, yeah, I did plan on finishing what I was about to say once we got to the dining hall, but I don't want to do it in front of everyone. Not that I have anything against Rachel or anything, I just feel like this should be something that gets done in private, ya know? It makes sense to me at least." Carson said. "I just know regardless of what happens next to try and prevent me from asking Carly out, I HAVE to ignore it. I NEED to do this soon." He continued knowing full well that he was running out of time.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera again trying to avoid looking into it. She was still pretty happy about convincing Rachel to join them for breakfast.

"R-Rachel is an amazing singer. She should be proud. I-I would be if I could sing like her." Carly started. "I actually k-kinda want to hear her sing again. It was just so...good." She continued. "A-and C-Carson... I know he was trying to say something important... again. I j-just feel really bad b-because it was my s-stomach this time that stopped him. That was really... e-embarrassing. C-Carson, if you see this, I-I'm sorry." She apologized, as she tried to hide her face in embarrassment once again.

(Switch to -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera staring down at her guitar that she had propped up in front of her.

"Did I know Carson and Carly were watching me? No. I don't even know how long they were watching me. They just... caught me off guard, like Mojo used to." Rachel started. "Eating breakfast with them was a lot better than sitting alone. I'm not usually a fan of that. It may not always seem like it, but I do like being around people. So I guess I'm glad they invited me to join them. But I do still feel like they would have rather been alone. I know they're going to end up getting together if they aren't already, it seems kinda obvious. Although maybe I'm not the person who should be assuming those kinds of things considering I never really said much to Buster when he was still here." She continued. "But hey, regardless, at least I'm finally getting a chance to have any sort of interaction with them. It obviously won't last long, but even a little bit of time is better than none." She finished.

(Confessional End)

(With Baron)

After having to deal with Chelsea stalking him over the past couple of days, Baron finally grew fed up with it. So instead of doing what he had normally been doing only to find out Chelsea was watching him, and then listen to her run her mouth, Baron decided it was his turn to mess with her.

Sure he had cost her and Carson the last challenge because of pushing them into that bush. But that wasn't enough for him. He needed to insult her and get into her head like she had been trying to do to him. And he planned on doing just that.

He was sure that at this particular time she was going to be getting ready in her shower trailer. And since she was, he knew she was going to be in there for awhile.

Once he finally reached her shower trailer, he stopped and stared at it for several seconds. Eventually, a glare formed on his face. He despised Chelsea, probably more so than anyone else that he was originally stuck there with. That includes Betty, who was a thorn in his side for awhile.

After standing there for several more seconds, he slowly started to make his way around the trailer, looking it up and down as he did. He was trying to come up with a way to make Chelsea just as mad as she had made him. That's when he noticed the lock on the back of the trailer keeping it in place. A sinister smirk immediately appeared on the wolf's face. He walked back around to the front of the trailer and quickly removed the cinderblocks from in front of the front tires, before quickly making his way back around back.

He grabbed hold of the lock waiting patiently for his moment. He was going to get back at Chelsea for crossing him. And he was going to enjoy it, too.

It took almost an hour or Baron impatiently waiting, but Chelsea did finally exit her shower trailer. As soon his Baron heard the door open, and Chelsea step out, his sinister smile returned to his face. He peaked around the side of the trailer and saw Chelsea starting to walk away from it. That's when he flipped the lock, unlocking it. He gave the trailer a push and it slowly started rolling forward, since the cinderblocks weren't blocking the front tires anymore.

Chelsea, who hadn't managed to make it too far away from the trailer yet, turned around when she heard something. That's when she saw the trailer slowly rolling towards the lake.

"What the *bleep*?!" She exclaimed in shock. She was considering trying to run in front of it to stop it, but she knew she wasn't going to be strong enough to do that. She honestly didn't know what to do at that moment. As she tried to figure it out, she noticed Baron standing there with his sinister smile remaining on his face. "You!" She exclaimed. Baron looked in her direction and let out a light, mocking chuckle.

"I'd be more worried about trying to stop my shower from rolling into the lake than worrying about me." Baron said. Chelsea growled in anger before turning back to the trailer. It was getting closer to the lake, so she knew if she was going to stop it she had to think of something, and quick.

She ran towards it and grabbed the lock in the back to try and lock it back in place. But with it moving the way it was, she wasn't able to do that. And it was only getting worse by picking up speed. Baron continued to stand idly by, watching as she struggled to try and stop the trailer. He was getting a good laugh out of it.

Chelsea continued to chase the trailer until it reached the dock, that's when she stopped. She watched as it rolled down the dock and into the lake. It stayed in view for several seconds, before finally disappearing under the water. She stood in place staring ahead at where the trailer just was. She stood there for a good minute before clenching her fists in anger. That's when she turned around and saw Baron standing closer than before, mockingly laughing at her.

"Looks like you're going to be showering at the bottom of the lake from now on." Baron said, his smirk still very prominent on his face. Chelsea growled in anger as she made her way towards him. "What? Did I ruffle your feathers, chicken little?" He continued to mock her. This just made her angrier. Chelsea growled once again once she finally reached him. She got up close to him, glaring up at him. Baron let out another mocking chuckle as he stared down at her.

"You're going to pay for that." Chelsea said. Baron huffed.

"I'm sure I am, princess." He replied. His smirk had stayed on his face, as he and Chelsea's eyes remained locked together. Chelsea was trying her best to think of something else to say, but she was just way too angry to.

(Air Horn Blows)

"All competitors meet me in the middle of camp for today's challenge!" Marionette's voice rang over the intercom. Baron and Chelsea remained staring at each other all throughout Marionette's announcement. After he finished, Baron finally spoke again.

"Well, it's been fun. But I've got a challenge to squash you losers in." He said, before taking a couple steps away from Chelsea. She remained standing stagnant, still not taking her eyes off of the wolf. Baron chuckled again, before walking off, leaving Chelsea glaring holes through the back of his head.

(Confessional -Baron)

Baron sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. He was still getting plenty of enjoyment out of destroying Chelsea's shower trailer.

"*Huff* she deserved that. And I'm glad I was the one that did it. Watching her reaction as it happened was priceless! Heck, it may be my favorite thing that's happened this season!" Baron exclaimed, before letting out a chuckle. "But that's just the beginning. We still aren't even, not by a long shot. She's been messing with me for weeks now. I'm about to make her regret ever signing up for this show." He continued, sounding as serious as possible.

(Switch to -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat angrily in front of the camera. She was madder now than she had ever been before.

"That Wolf WILL pay for what he did. Destroying MY shower trailer!? Now I have to shower in the camp's public restrooms again! Gross!" Chelsea exclaimed, before shaking her head in disgust. "Seriously, he thought I was bad before... he hasn't seen anything yet. I'm going to destroy him." She finished as her glare became even more heavy than before, and she once again balled her fists.

(Confessional End)

Baron reached the middle of camp with his smirk remaining on his face the whole walk. He was proud of himself for what he had done. Carson, Carly, and Rachel were already there when he made it. They noticed the smirk on his face and knew that probably wasn't a good thing.

Almost a minute passed before Chelsea came walking up. The others immediately took notice to the anger resinating off of her. They thought it would be best to avoid her at that particular moment.

"Goooooood morning, competitors!" Marionette exclaimed, as he and Nightmare approached the remaining five competitors. Like they usually did when he walked up all cheery and such, they stayed silent. "Silent... as usual. Great." He continued sounding less enthused. "Well, regardless of your mood kill-y attitudes, I'm going to get in to explaining today's epic challenge!" He exclaimed.

"Fantastic..." Chelsea said in an uninterested tone. She was in no mood to deal with Marionette's games at that moment. Marionette glanced at her in annoyance.

"Your sarcasm is not going to make this process go any faster." Marionette said, getting Chelsea to look up at him. Now she looked more annoyed than uninterested. "Alright! Now! For today's exciting challenge! I'm sure it's going to be one that you'll all really enjoy!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sure it will be. Now get on with it!" Baron exclaimed, growing just as frustrated at that point as Chelsea was. Again, Marionette didn't look even the slightest bit amused.

"Again, interrupting me... not cool bro. Not cool." He said as he shook his head. Baron didn't seem like he cared too much. "And because of that interruption, Mister Lone Wolf, you will be the lucky competitor that gets to go first in today's challenge." He continued. Baron stared at him in silence with a scowl on his face. Chelsea let out a short, chuckle as he did. This got Baron to glare over at her. She didn't care though. She was still getting some enjoyment out of the moment. "Now, if you'll all follow me, I will take you to where today's challenge will be taking place." He once again continued, as he motioned for the remaining competitors to follow him. They did.

He ended up leading them to a very large arena-like structure that had somehow managed to go unnoticed further back on the island. The competitors were kinda in awe as the walked into the large open arena and looked around. The first thing they noticed in the very empty place was the large ring that was resting in the very center of the arena.

"Ew, don't tell me this is some kind of, like, lame wrestling challenge." Chelsea said. Marionette shook his head in response.

"Nope! It's not! But, it is very reminiscent of a challenge that our original group of competitors took part in back in season two." He replied. After he said that, Rachel started thinking about past challenges that happened. That's when it hit her.

"Rocky..." She said, getting the others to look at her.

"Huh?" Carson said curiously.

"The challenge... if it's not wrestling, it's the movie Rocky Balboa. I remember that challenge." Rachel replied. "He made two competitors box each other. The wolf, Damien, he got hurt... bad." She continued. Marionette stood with a grin on his face, as he nodded.

"Bingo!" He exclaimed. "However, we're mixing this one up a little. Instead of boxing each other, you're going to be taking turns going one-on-one with one of Total Drama's alumni competitors!" He continued.

"Which one?" Carson asked. Marionette's grin widened.

"Oh, Nightmare!" He called. Several seconds later, Nightmare came walking up, dragging a very familiar kangaroo with him.

"Let me go!" Katy exclaimed, as she was dragged towards the group. Once they reached them, Nightmare finally allowed her to pull out of his grasp. Once he did, she rubbed the bow sore spot on her arm where he was holding on to her. Several seconds later, she looked around at the remaining five competitors, who were staring at her.

"Katy! Welcome back!" Marionette exclaimed, getting the very annoyed kangaroo to look in his direction.

"Stop wasting time and tell me why I'm here so I can get it finished and go home. This is ridiculous." She said. Marionette chuckled.

"Well, technically you're here because of this." He said as he pulled her signed and dated competitor contract seemingly out of nowhere. Katy let out a low, annoyed growl. "But, I brought you back today for the excitingly epic challenge our remaining competitors are going to be taking part in today!" He continued.

"If its a challenge for them, why do I need to be here?" Katy asked. Marionette chuckled, before motioning towards the ring. Katy looked at it, before immediately knowing where he was going with this. "No. Uh, uh. No way I'm doing that." She said, shaking her head as she did. Marionette chuckled.

"Oh, but you are. You're still under contract." He replied, once again waving Katy's contract in front of her. She angrily snatched it out of his hand and tore it in half, before dropping it to the ground. Marionette stared down at the torn paper, before blinking a few times.

"That wasn't cool." He said as he looked back up at the kangaroo. "But! Unfortunately for you, we have copies!" He exclaimed. Katy groaned in annoyance. "So! Hop up in the ring kangaroo Katy! You're going to be boxing!" He continued. Katy didn't look even the slightest bit amused by this. Baron chuckled at this.

(Confessional -Baron)

Baron sat in front of the camera with a smirk on his face. He was looking forward to this challenge. And considering his opponent was someone like Katy, who he was definitely underestimating, he thought he was going to breeze through her.

"Pfft. Katy? I'm going to squash her and win this challenge with a breeze. There is no way I'm going to lose to a kangaroo." Baron said, before shaking his head.

(Switch to -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera with a very unsure look on her face. She honestly wasn't too shocked that Marionette would put them in a challenge like this.

"I've never met Katy before, but from what I've seen of her during her time on the show, I don't want to get in a physical fight with her. She really seems like she could hurt someone if she wanted to. And I don't want that someone to be." Rachel said.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera very, very nervous about today's challenge. She was not looking forward to it.

"So... I-i don't really want to do this challenge. B-boxing...is not something I w-want to take part in. I-I'm sorry... but... I'm being honest." Carly started, doing her best to avoid looking into the camera, like she usually did. "I just... don't really like psychical violence like this. E-especially when I'm expected to be a part of it. It's just... not me." She continued.

(Confessional End)

Katy was now standing in the ring ready to get the challenge started. She was annoyed, but didn't have the kind of money it would cost to go to court for breach of contract. So she didn't really have a choice.

Baron pulled himself up onto the apron of the ring and stared across towards Katy. He huffed before climbing through the ropes and getting into the ring. He paced back and forth not taking his eyes off the kangaroo across from him as he did.

"Nightmare, gloves." Marionette motioned for Nightmare to give each competitor a pair of gloves to wear for the fight.

"I don't need them." Baron replied quickly, getting Marionette to glance at him. Katy didn't look too amused by this.

"Neither do I. I'll knock him out without them." She said, now seriously ready to start the fight. Marionette's grin widened, as he waved Nightmare off.

"A bare-knuckle boxing match it is!" He exclaimed, before letting out a chuckle. "This should be fun." He continued. "Mark! Ring the bell!" He exclaimed, motioning for his assistant to start the fight.

"Yes, Mr. Sir!" Mark exclaimed, before ringing the bell. As he did, Baron and Katy started pacing around the ring, their eyes remaining locked on each other as they did.

They paced around the ring for several more seconds, before Baron finally closed in a threw the first punch. Katy blocked it, before quickly throwing a punch of her own. This one hit Baron right in the side, causing him to back up. He growled in anger as he did. Katy's facial expression didn't change, as she remained prepared to block. She already knew that because of that strike, Baron was going to try to get back at her.

Baron quickly stepped forward again, throwing several jabs to try and hit her, but she blocked or avoided every single one of them. This angered him. He went to throw another punch, but Katy avoided it, before decking him in the ribs with another blow. Baron once again stumbled back, now feeling the affects of the blow. He took a deep breath before looking back up at her. Katy cracked her neck, waiting for him to advance at her again.

Chelsea stood on the outside watching as Baron once again quickly closed in on Katy. He started throwing more quick punches and eventually managed to nail her with one, sending her stumbling backwards. She quickly shook it off, before raising her arms to block once again. She watched on as Baron eventually started getting the better of the kangaroo. His size and power advantage was finally starting to catch up to her. And Chelsea just couldn't allow Baron to dominate the challenge this much. She watched for several more seconds, until an idea popped into her head. She smirked as she walked around to the side of the ring that Baron and Katy were currently on.

"Hey, loser! You're doing better than I thought you would!" Chelsea called up into the ring. Baron growled, not backing down from Katy as he did. When Chelsea saw this wasn't working, she knew she needed to step up her game if she was going to distract him. "Hey! Baron! Try not to get knocked out. It'll make you look like an even bigger joke than you already are! Especially if you get knocked out by a girl." She continued to taunt to wolf. Baron growled growing angrier as he did.

"Shut up!" He yelled, glancing towards the chicken for one second. That was his mistake. Taking his eyes off of Katy was something he shouldn't have done. Not even for a split second. Because as soon as he did, she took the opening and nailed Baron with a punch directly in the right eye, knocking him down to the mat. The others flinched when they saw that.

"Oh ho ho! That had to hurt!" Marionette exclaimed through laughter. Chelsea got a good laugh out of it too. She stood there staring at the downed wolf with a grin on her face.

"Baron is out!" Nightmare exclaimed, officially calling the wolf out of the match. Marionette chuckled again.

"Yes he is!" He exclaimed. "Rachel, you're up!" He continued, looking over towards Rachel as he did. Rachel didn't like this. She nodded, as she slowly walked towards the ring. She watched in the distance as Nightmare rolled Baron out of it. She didn't want to end up like that. Not at all.

Once she got to the ring she climbed into, staring across at Katy as she did. Katy already looked ready to go. She didn't even seem like she needed a break. As soon as Rachel was in the ring, nightmare tossed her a pair of gloves. She caught them, before looking back up at Katy, who was in the process of putting hers on. Once they were set, Mark rang the bell to start the match.

The two females stood there staring at each other for several seconds, before Katy once again raised her arms to block. Rachel honestly wasn't sure of what to do at that point. Eventually Katy decided to start closing the gap between them. With that, Rachel knew her time was running out, and she needed to do something. Anything that would help her not get her head knocked off. As Katy neared her, Rachel threw the first jab of the match. Katy was somewhat caught off guard by this, and Rachel was able to hit her. But not hard enough to stop her.

Katy quickly shook off the jab, before continuing with what she was doing. Rachel threw another jab as she did, but Katy blocked this one, before throwing one of her own. Rachel was somehow able to be just quick enough to dodge this one though. This slightly surprised Katy, but again, not enough to get her to stop. She quickly threw another jab, but Rachel managed to block this one, before throwing another one of her own. She managed to once again hit Katy. This time, hitting her in the ribs, causing her to back off slightly. As she did, Rachel threw another punch at her, but had it blocked.

Carson and Carly were honestly surprised at how well Rachel was actually doing against Katy. They were happy she wasn't in there getting beaten down. They watched from the sidelines as the two females continued to exchange fists, and block each others moves. This went on for almost a minute until Katy threw a quick shot towards the gut, distracting Rachel enough for her to nail her in the head. She didn't hit her too hard, just hard enough to get her down. And that's exactly what happened. Rachel dizzily stumbled backwards, before falling down to the mat. Nightmare rolled into the ring to check on her, before looking up.

"Rachel is out!" He exclaimed. This slightly disappointed both Carson and Carly. Marionette chuckled.

"That was pretty obvious." He said, before looking over towards Chelsea. "Chelsea, it's your turn." He said with a smile. Chelsea looked at him, before looking towards Katy. Boxing wasn't her thing. And after seeing how hard Katy hit Baron, she didn't really want to box with her. She stared at the kangaroo for several more seconds before finally making her way towards the ring. She was determined to outperform Baron. He got his lights knocked out, Chelsea didn't plan to allow that to happen to her.

She climbed into the ring and put her gloves on, before waiting for Mark to start the match. The several seconds that passed between then and the bell ringing consisted of her and Katy staring each other down. After the bell rang, Chelsea was quick to try and make the first move. Katy easily blocked it and knocked the chicken back with a jab to the side.

"Ow!" Chelsea exclaimed as she grabbed her side. Katy didn't seem like she cared at all about the chicken's pain. She quickly closed the free space between them trying to take her out early. But Chelsea ducked out of the way and ran to the other side of the ring. Katy stopped and turned around to face her once again.

"You aren't hitting me again." She said. Katy took this as a challenge and quickly made her way towards the chicken. She threw another fist, that Chelsea once again ducked, and ran to the opposite side of the ring again.

"Stop running." Katy said, growing very fed up with the chickens games.

"No!" She replied.

Baron, who was just now coming back to reality, sat up and saw Chelsea in the ring with Katy. He growled in anger as he watched her run around, avoiding Katy like she was some kind of plague. He stood up, ignoring the tremendous amount of pain his face was currently in, and stormed over to the ring steps that Chelsea had placed her phone down on before she got into the ring. He grabbed it before looking up.

"Hey! Chelsea!" Baron exclaimed, as he waved her phone around. Chelsea saw this and immediately turned her full focus to that.

"Put my phone down you jacka—OW!" She was in the middle of saying, but was interrupted with a hard fist connecting with the side of her beak. This knocked her down to the mat. She sat there rubbing her beak in pain. Baron chuckled, before tossing her phone back onto the steps. "T-this challenge is dumb! I'm not doing it anymore." She said as she rolled out of the ring and ran to her phone. Nightmare looked over at Marionette, who shrugged.

"Guess Chelsea's out then." Nightmare said.

"That was... pretty anti-climatic. Still kinda funny though. Regardless, it's time to move on. Carly, you're up!" Marionette said. Carly felt butterflies in her stomach when she heard this. She looked over at Carson, who also seemed pretty worried.

"I-I don't want to do this." Carly spoke very nervously.

"Is something wrong?" Carson asked. Carly shook her head.

"N-no. I just... don't want to do this." She replied.

"Uh... what's the hold up?" Marionette asked.

"I-I can't d-do this challenge." Carly replied.

"And why not?" Marionette asked.

"I-I just... I can't." Carly replied.

"If you don't compete then you forfeit the challenge." Marionette replied.

"Carly, are you sure you want to do this?" Carson asked. Carly nodded. She didn't want to forfeit the challenge, but boxing just wasn't something she could do.

"I-I... understand." She replied. Marionette shrugged.

"Okay, Carson, you're up." He said. Carson nodded. He wasn't really too excited about doing this challenge either. But he knew if he didn't want to look like a coward in front of her, he had to do this with a smile. So that's what he did. A small smile formed on his face, as he gave Carly a quick nod. He didn't say a word as he made his way to the ring.

"Be careful!" Carly called. Carson glanced back at her and nodded once again, before climbing into the ring. Katy immediately took notice to how worried Carly sounded.

Once Carson had his gloves on the bell rang. He and Katy stared at each other, before they both raised their arms to block at the same time. They both stepped towards each other at the same time expecting the other to throw the first punch. Neither did anything immediately, but eventually, Katy decided she would make the first move. She threw a jab, nailing Carson in the ribs. He stumbled back, but tried to act like it didn't affect him. He didn't want Carly to think he couldn't take it.

Katy quickly closed the gap between them, throwing more rapid strikes at him as she did. He did his best to block as many blows as he could, but he wasn't quick enough to block all of them. No matter how hard he tried.

Carly watched very nervously at ringside as the fight started picking up. Katy's fists became more prominent, and Carson started taking more damage. He was doing his best to fight back, but was only hitting her with three out of five punches.

She grew more and more anxious as Katy seemed like she was becoming more and more dominant. But eventually, Carson was able to take advantage of an opening and nailed Katy with one good strike, finally taking her down. To her own surprise.

"And it looks like your winner is Carson!" Marionette exclaimed, as Nightmare rolled into the ring and raised Carson's hand. He was stunned. Carly quickly slid into the ring herself and gave him a hug. That was more of a reward to him than actually winning was. They held the hug for several very blush filled seconds, before they finally broke away and smiled at each other.

"Hey, congratulations." Katy said as she walked towards Carson and extended her paw. Carson smiled at her before shaking it.

"Thank you." He thanked her. She nodded back at him.

(Confessional -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera with a small smile on his face. He was glad he won the challenge, but at the same time felt bad considering it was Carly that allowed him to win.

"Winning is great and all. And I'm not going to sit here and complain that I won. But this win should have gone to Carly. She gave up winning just so I could, and she didn't have to do that. I would have honestly preferred her winning again over me. Like I said before, she deserves it. She deserves... a lot of things." Carson started, his smile slightly growing as he trailed off. Several seconds passed before he shook his head, coming back to.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera with a slight blush on her face as she looked off to the side.

"Carson... he deserved to win a challenge. I-I mean, he's helped me win the last couple. So... I owed him." Carly started in a very soft, shy tone. Her cheeks further heated up as she got ready to continue. "S-sure, I mean, I did forfeit the challenge. B-but I cant box. And I didn't want to try it either. So I'm just hoping I don't get voted off because of it." She continued.

(Switch to -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera still a little woozy from that last hit she took.

"A-again, that's why I didn't want to fight Katy. I knew she was going to win. I-I guess I put up a good fight, but... still." Rachel said before she tried to shake the dizziness off.

(Switch to -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera just as angry about how the challenge went as Baron was.

"That fist hurt! My beak is going to be sore forever! If that dumb wolf wouldn't have distracted me, I wouldn't have lost like that!" Chelsea exclaimed, as she gently rubbed the new sore spot on her beak. "I'm going to get back at him for doing this to me. Destroying my trailer AND costing me today's challenge. And because of that, may beauty may be

(Switch to -Baron)

Baron sat in front of the camera with a scowl on his face, as he held an ice pack over his right eye.

"That was MY challenge. I should have won it. B-but that chicken... she screwed me." Baron said angrily, as he slowly shook his head. "I'm going to destroy her. Make her pay for this. Oh, I'm really going to make her regret crossing me. That's a promise." He finished.

(Confessional End)

(At Bonfire Ceremony)

The remaining five competitors were currently sitting around the Bonfire pit waiting for Marionette to begin. Neither Baron, nor Chelsea were all too pleased with one another at that moment.

"*Bleeping* *Bleep*" Baron muttered, as he glared over at Chelsea. She heard this, and looked away from her phone to return the glare.

"You're a loser." Chelsea said, causing Baron to growl in anger. Carson, Carly, and Rachel sat in silence, as they looked around at each other.

"Alright! Welcome back, competitors! Now, tonight's ceremony is another big one! Because tonight we will be chopping off our fifth wheel and finding out which ones of you were good enough to make it all the way to our final four!" Marionette exclaimed. "Now, before I get started with passing out the breadsticks to those of you who were lucky enough to get one, I'll explain the rules of the ceremony! As you can see I have four breadsticks on this tray, but there are five of you. If you do not receive a breadstick you must take that really embarrassing walk all the way down the dock of shame, were you will be given a free ride in the catapult of losers. Any questions?" He asked as he looked around at the competitors. They all remained silent. Marionette huffed. "I wasn't going to answer any anyways." He muttered to himself. "Now! Since Carson won today's challenge, he gets the first breadstick of the night." He finished, before tossing Carson the first breadstick. He caught it, before looking over at Carly. She noticed and flashed him a cute, embarrassed smile. Carson smiled back in response.

"Next breadstick goes...Carly." Marionette called, before tossing Carly a breadstick. This made Carson's smile grow ever so wider. Carly caught it, now relived that both her and Carson were safe once again. Although she was shocked that she got one considering she did forfeit the challenge. However, this left Baron, Chelsea, and Rachel all breadstick-less.

Chelsea and Baron glared over at each other once again, as Marionette slowly looked between the three competitors.

"And...Baron." He finally said, before tossing the wolf a breadstick. This made Chelsea grow both surprised, and angry. Baron flashed her a mocking smirk as he caught the breadstick. "Chelsea, Rachel, one of you is about to feel what it's like to be a big, fat loser!" He exclaimed, as he looked back and forth between the two females.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Both Chelsea and Rachel now sat breadstick-less anxiously awaiting to find out who was getting eliminated.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Rachel couldn't help but glance over at Chelsea to see what her reaction was to this. She immediately took notice that she did not look happy, as expected. But hey, she couldn't blame her. Rachel herself wasn't mad about being in the bottom two, just nervous. Nervous that the elimination bug may finally be about to catch up with her.

Chelsea sat staring directly at the breadstick in Marionette's hands, slowly shaking her head back and forth. She was angry. Why was she in the bottom two and Baron wasn't? That's what she wanted to know. It wasn't fair.

Marionette on the other hand was once again enjoying what he was doing. He stood with a large grin on his face as he slowly moved the last breadstick back and forth between the two competitors.

"And the final breadstick of the night goes to..." he started, before stopping, as he started to slow his movement of the breadstick. Hearing this put both Chelsea and Rachel on the edge of their seats.

Baron sat with a mocking smirk on his face as he looked back towards Chelsea. She was doing her absolute best to ignore him at that moment.

As time passed, and Marionette dragged this on longer and longer, both females started growing more nervous. They had obviously gotten used to his games at this point, but it still annoyed them that he was taking this long.

Rachel, again, was more worried than angry. She had made it this far and wasn't ready for it to end like this. Chelsea was still a mixture of angry, and nervous. She still resented the fact that she was in the situation she was in and Baron wasn't. Meanwhile Baron sat not too far away from her enjoying this probably more so than Marionette was.

"Hmmmm..." Marionette hummed, as he slowed the breadstick to a stop in the middle of the two competitors. Rachel and Chelsea had their eyes nervously locked on Marionette as he let the tension build for several more seconds. It was getting seriously frustrating to them that he was dragging this out this long. Especially Chelsea. "...Rachel." He finally called, before tossing Rachel the last breadstick. She caught it in a mixture of shock, and relief.

"What?!" Chelsea exclaimed in shock. Baron broke out into a mocking laughter as she did.

"Yep! Chelsea, you're out." Marionette said.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

Chelsea sat there in shock at first, before anger started taking over as Baron's laughter persisted.

"H-how am I out when he didn't even make the bottom two?!" She exclaimed as she stood up and pointed towards Baron.

"I've been telling you for a long time now that I'm better than you. But didn't want to believe me." Baron replied once his laughter finally ceased. This only angered Chelsea further. "You deserved this. Don't try and act like you didn't. Screwing me out of a challenge. *Huff*. You're lucky you got eliminated. I would have destroyed otherwise." He continued. Chelsea stared at him full of anger at this point. She was fuming.

"What about her! She didn't even compete in the challenge! She forfeited!" She exclaimed motioning towards Carly, finally turning her attention away from Baron.

"Hey! She deserved to be safe. She's done nothing but fight this season. More than I can say for you. The only thing you did in this challenge was run away." Carson said, defending Carly. A small smile formed on her face as he did. Chelsea growled once again.

"And you! What have you done this season to warrant you making it to the final four?! I deserve to be in the final four!" Chelsea exclaimed, looking towards Rachel.

"Obviously they don't think so." Rachel replied, looking around to the other three final four competitors.

"Yeah, the votes were pretty unanimous. They didn't like you." Marionette said, looking back towards Chelsea. She yelled in frustration before stomping her foot in anger.

"This isn't fair! I don't deserve this! This game was mine!" She yelled, that's when Marionette motioned for Nightmare to go and grab her. He walked over to her and threw her up on his shoulders as she continued to scream in anger. "You four are going to regret this! I promise you that! This isn't over!" She yelled as Nightmare carried her to the dock. As he did, the others looked around at each other. Baron's sinister smirk had remained on his face as they did.

(At The Dock)

Nightmare carried Chelsea all the way down the dock, before throwing her into the basket of the catapult of losers. As he did, her phone fell out of her pocket and landed on the deck next to him.

"That's assault you dumb, giant—AHHHH!" Chelsea was in the middle of saying, before Nightmare rolled his eyes, and Marionette pulled the lever, launching her into the horizon.

He broke out into laughter as he watched her get thrown into the distance, before twinkling into a star in the sky. As Nightmare watched, he felt his foot tap against something. He looked down and saw her phone laying on the dock. He bent down and picked it up, before getting Marionette's attention.

"Uh... Marionette?" He said curiously, causing the host to look over at him. "She dropped her phone." He continued. Marionette stared at it for several seconds before shrugging.

"Oops. Sucks for her." He said before letting out a little chuckle. Nightmare shrugged too before sliding the phone into his pocket. After, Marionette turned away from where he had been looking to face the camera once again.

"And with tonight's shocking elimination, our final four is now confirmed! What'll happen next as we draw closer and closer to the million dollar grand prize?" Marionette asked. "With Chelsea gone, who will Baron's main focus of attack be next? As we near the final, will Carson ever get to admit his soppy, girly feelings to Carly? And will Rachel ever perform a full song in front of her peers again?" He continued. "Find out all of these answers and more, next time on Total... Drama... Fazbear... Returns!" He finished.

* * *

And there it is. After another ridiculous delay to cell phone problems, chapter 21 is FINALLY finished!

I know I've said it plenty of times already over the past month, or so, but I really am sorry for the delays lately. But with how packed my schedule has been and the problems my cell phone was giving me, writing to try and make a deadline just wasn't possible. Especially if I didn't want the chapters to seem rushed, or sucky. Because frankly, as readers, you guys don't deserve sloppy work.

So, if you've stuck around through the delays and problems, I thank you. And just know, in the future, chapters will be published on either Friday, or Saturday, just depending on what day I'm actually able to get them finished. So just look out for a new chapter on one of those two days. Considering there's only a few chapters left this season, hopefully I will be able to get them out on Friday like I would like to. But if not, unless I post an update stating otherwise, they will be published on Saturday.

But, either way, I appreciate everyone who's stuck around to see the story through's patience. And again, I'm really hoping I can get everything back on track as we near the finale this season!

Anyway, thank you once again, and I hope you enjoyed this long overdue chapter, and I will see you all next week!


	23. Trash Team Entertainment

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Returns, our final five competitors took on a life of boxing when they battled total drama alumni, Katy, in the most face damaging challenge yet!" Marionette exclaimed. "After another failed attempt by Carson to hook up with Carly due to her surprisingly loud empty stomach, they headed to the dining hall to feed the beast, but ended up running into Rachel's harmonious voice. *Chuckles* And after more boring dialogue that I do not care about, third-wheel Rachel interfered in Carson's 'hitting on Carly during breakfast' plan. After Chelsea's relentless, and pretty hilarious, continuous verbal assault against Baron over the past couple of weeks, The Lone Wolf finally decided he had had enough, and took it upon himself to release the break on Chelsea's previously won shower trailer, and send it sinking to the bottom of the lake. *Chuckles* Harsh! Deserving, but harsh! But of course, Chelsea didn't appreciate that too much, only further adding fuel to the fire." He continued. "But, in the end, after distractions, Baron getting knocked out in a bare-knuckle boxing match, Rachel surprisingly doing better against Katy than most people thought, Chelsea running away from a fight, and Carly forfeiting the challenge for some reason, it was Carson that would end up capitalizing and picking up a win by knocking the kangaroo boxer down! And at the Bonfire Ceremony, it was The selfie loving Chelsea who would finally get to the meet the catapult of losers, to her anger, and Baron's pleasure. In what was one of the biggest eliminations thus far this season!" He finished.

"With our final four confirmed, what's in store for our competitors this time?" Marionette asked. "Find out right now on another exciting edition of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"RETURNS!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Carson, Carly, and Rachel were currently sitting in the dining hall eating breakfast. They had planned on eating together the night before. So they all just met up there.

Carson had pretty much sat in silence as Carly and Rachel chatted back and forth about music. He was pretty happy to see Carly opening up a little to other people. He knew how shy of a person she was. Sure, she had talked to other people on the island before. But she spent most of her time there with him, so there wasn't really much interaction between her and other competitors. The only exception was Laura. And he didn't even want to think about that.

But, as happy as he was to see her interacting with people besides him, he was still pretty disappointed that they hadn't really got to be alone together since they started spending time with Rachel. Again, he knew it sounded pretty selfish of him, but he kinda wanted to be alone with Carly again so he could confess his feelings before one of them, more than likely him, got eliminated.

"S-so, I wanted to ask you; why don't you play your guitar more often? I mean, y-you have an amazing singing voice. Probably one of the best I've heard in a long time." Carly said. This made Rachel grow slightly flushed. Again, she enjoyed getting compliments even though she felt she didn't really deserve them.

"Well... thank you. I appreciate it. And I don't know. I just... don't really like singing like that in front of people I don't feel comfortable around. That may sound bad, but... it's just the way I am." She replied. Carly shook her head.

"That's not bad. It's the way you feel. I understand. B-but you shouldn't feel embarrassed about that. I-I've already said this, but you're amazing. And I'd love to hear you perform again sometime. I-I mean... if you want to." She said, slightly looking away in embarrassment as she finished. She didn't want to sound too overbearing, but she felt she did. Carson noticed her building embarrassment and decided to interject himself into the conversation instead of continuing to sit there in an awkward silence.

"I agree with her. I wouldn't mind hearing you again." He said, getting Rachel to turn her attention from Carly, to him.

"Maybe... eventually." She replied somewhat plainly, before looking back down at the plate in front of her. This left Carson and Carly staring at her in silence for several seconds, before looking over at each other.

"You know, I've never been too good at singing myself. I remember auditioning for the talent show one year when I was in middle school. *Chuckle* I went on stage, grabbed the mike and stared at the the three school teachers that were either accepting, or declining your participation. Imagine by John Lennon, that's the song I chose. The music started, and so did I. I saw some of the other students who were around giggling. I just assumed it was because of something else. But turns out, they were laughing... at me. It really sucked finding that out. I was embarrassed. I embarrassed myself only to be told that I wasn't good enough to be in the talent show. As a thirteen year old kid, it stung. After that, I never tried singing again. I didn't want to risk a repeat of what happened with the talent show." Carson explained. Both Carly and Rachel sat in silence as they stared at him. Carly was more stunned about the story than Rachel was though. Even after how much time they had spent together since the season started, Carson had never told her that story.

"T-that... really sucks. I'm sorry that happened to you. But... why did you want me to know that?" Rachel asked.

"I wanted you to know because I'm confident that you were me back then, they would have accepted you in a heartbeat. You would have been accepted and avoided the embarrassment that I suffered. Because unlike me, you have musical talent. I wanted you to know that." Carson replied. Rachel once again sat in silence trying to think of something to say. While she did, Carson continued. "I understand that you don't like singing in front of people you don't feel comfortable around. And I'm—we're... not going to force you to. But just know, if you're worried about embarrassing yourself, don't be. With talent like that, you'd get nothing but praise. And you'd deserve it too." He said. Again, Rachel continued to sit in silence as she stared across the table at Carson. She still didn't really know what to say about that.

Carly had remained just as stunned as before. She was seriously not expecting to hear a story like that from Carson. She still wasn't even entirely sure why he decided to share it. Sure he said he wanted Rachel to know because he wanted to help her, but still. That wasn't something it didn't seem he liked reminiscing about. She easily caught onto that with the way his tone changed the further he got into the story.

"Carson, I..." Rachel started, before stopping, as she continued to try and think of something to say. "I appreciate the support the two of you are giving me. I don't know how I would have done at your talent show, but it was wrong the way they did you. *Sigh* I've... dealt with the same kind of stuff before." She continued, looking away as she did. This surprised both Carson and Carly. They were confused, yet curious as to what she meant by that. "When I was a junior in high school I signed on to work this charity event they were hosting in my city. I was nervous the whole time leading up to the day of the event. I was so nervous I actually thought about no showing. But my mom, she convinced me to go. She's always supported me in what I do. I got to the event and hung out backstage during the show. Before I went on I made the mistake in peaking out from behind the curtains to see just how many people were there. Must've been at least a thousand of them. I was shocked that that many showed up, honestly. The thought of going out there and performing in front of that many people scared me. But I did anyway. I went out there ready to play, and I froze. I don't know why, I just... did. Stage fright is not something that I thought I had. I was in plays in middle school, and did stuff like that with my church group when I was little, and nothing like that had ever happened before. I stood there frozen in place like an idiot for an entire minute before I finally built up the courage to start playing. I was awful that night. I was embarrassed. I didn't get booed or mocked, I was embarrassed because people felt sorry for me. They felt sorry for me because I did something that I thought I could do, but I actually couldn't. Ever since then, I've refused to do anything like that. And I more than likely won't start again anytime soon." She finished. Both Carson and Carly remained silent for a good while afterwards. Just like Carson opening up about a bad memory, Carly wasn't expecting Rachel to.

"Y-you don't have to be afraid of messing up. We all do it. Don't quit doing what you love just because of one incident. Neither one of you deserved what happened. But neither one of you could help it either. I-it may not mean anything... but I respect both of you for trying. You don't deserve to be mocked or made to feel sorry for. I-I'm glad I met you guys." Carly said, a small smiling forming on her face as she did. Carson and Rachel looked over at her as she spoke. Carson returned the smile.

"It means a lot more to me than you think." He replied, causing a small blush to form on the cats face. Rachel noticed this and couldn't help but let out a little laugh. It was very obvious to her that Carson and Carly had a thing for each other.

"It means a lot to me too, Carly. Thank you... again." Rachel spoke, a smile finally forming on her face.

"Y-you're welcome." Carly replied, still slightly blushing from Carson's response.

After their series of sad, unfortunate stories of the past, the group decided to finish their breakfast and change the subject completely to something a little less... depressing.

(Confessional -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera staring off to the side for several seconds, before finally looking into it.

"I didn't really mean to momentarily make things about me. That wasn't my intention at all when I told that story. Heck, I haven't really talked about that to anyone since it happened. But... I just thought that maybe it would make Rachel feel more self confident about performing music in front of people. I know she said she didn't really like performing in front of people she didn't feel comfortable around, and I get that. I do. But if she doesn't start trying, she may really regret it eventually. She has way too much talent to be hiding it all way due to the fear of embarrassment. I know where she's at right now, I've been there. But just because I failed, doesn't mean she's going to." Carson said. "As far as her story goes. I guess now it makes sense as to why she doesn't like performing in front of people. When something like that happens it changes your mindset completely and makes you not want to take part in what you were doing anymore. I know the feeling." He continued. "I'm just hoping she can eventually overcome that. Her... embarrassment, her fear, and whatever else is holding her back." He finished.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera doing her best to avoid looking into it like she usually did. She was still trying to process that story that Carson had told. She didn't expect something like that from him.

"I-I... didn't know C-Carson went through that. H-he shouldn't have had to. He's too nice of a guy to deserve being mocked because he t-tried something he enjoyed. It's not... right. Not at all." Carly started, before shaking her head. "And-and Rachel, she... she's afraid she's going to mess up again. I-I understand where she's coming from. I-I would be afraid too. But her voice—her voice is amazing. I think that if she started getting more used to performing in front of people again, maybe that would take care of her fear? I-it would at least be a start, right? I-I'm sorry if I'm... wrong. But I think it would." She continued, before growing slightly flushed in embarrassment.

(Switch to -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera staring down at the wood floor below her. She sat in silence for several seconds before finally looking up at the camera.

"I... didn't know Carson went through that. I get that him and Carly are trying to do the same thing that Mojo tried, they're trying to help me. I've said before that I appreciate that. But... I just don't know if I'll ever feel confident in myself enough to perform like that again. It may make me seem like a coward, which is something that I'm definitely not. So I really hope people don't think that about me." Rachel started, before shaking her head. "I'm hoping that people will understand where I'm coming from here. I love music. Obviously. But

(Confessional End)

(With Baron)

After finally disposing of Chelsea, Baron was back deep into the woods air boxing. He was relieving a lot of his built up frustrations from over the past few weeks. He wished Chelsea was in front of him instead of the air, but he was still making do.

He was just glad she was finally out of his way. He did feel like she deserved more than what she got though. For all the time she spent bothering him, mocking him, and trying to get into his head.

He stood there throwing continuous, hard punches. He wished he would have hit harder in the last challenge, and not got distracted. Even though his fur covered it for the most part, he was still furious about the black eye he was given because of being distracted.

He continued to throw punches for several more minutes. They only seemed to become harder, and have more aggression put into them as time passed. Baron was furious. Eventually, he stopped. He stopped and stood there an angry glare formed on his face as he panted to catch his breath. With Chelsea gone the time for messing around was over. He had made it this far in the game and he wasn't about to lose to one of the three nobodies he was left with. He stood there for several seconds before he was finally interrupted.

(Air Horns Blow)

"All competitors meet me on the beach for today's challenge!" Marionette's voice rang over the intercom. Baron huffed I annoyance as he finished.

He stood in place for several seconds before going back to his punches. He threw several more hard punches, before he finally put all of his force in one punch, decking a tree. He quickly shook off the sudden shooting pain in his paw, as he stared at the small dent he had made in the tree. He let out a low growl as he stared at it.

Chelsea may have been gone now, but she sure didn't do Carson, Carly, or Rachel any favors by pushing Baron over the limit before she left. He had more anger in him now than he did when the season started. He wasn't going to let anyone stop him from walking off of this island with that money. He refused to. And he was going to do whatever he had to to make sure of that. Even if it meant destroying his competition.

He stared at the damage he had done to the tree for several more seconds before letting out another low growl. Afterwords, he started making his way back towards camp. Angrily, but he was going back.

(Confessional -Baron)

Baron sat in front of the camera with a small smirk on his face. His biggest roadblock in Chelsea was finally out of his way, now he was just left to worry about Carson, Carly, and Rachel, who he was already sure none of them had it in them to beat him.

"With that *Bleep* Chelsea gone, I don't have to worry about her screwing me out of challenges anymore. She was the biggest threat standing between me and that million dollars. *Huff* and that's not saying a lot. I wasn't worried about her winning the the million, not at all. She may have been good at running her mouth, but that was it. It was a joke, just like her." Baron started. "But, enough wasting my breath talking about her. Now on to the three losers I'm left with. I'm not worried about them in the slightest. Rachel hasn't done anything note worthy this season. I'm definitely not worried about that piece of furless waste, Carson. And Carly, with how weak she is, I'm honestly surprised she made it this far. She seems like the easiest target of the three, but for that reason, I think I'll save her for the finale, and worry about getting the other two out now. Starting with Carson." He continued, letting out a low growl as he did.

(Confessional End)

(On The Beach)

Carson, Carly, and Rachel all arrived on the beach together. They were a little surprised by what they saw when they got there. Sitting in the center of the beach was a large wooden stage with red curtains surrounding. They all automatically assumed that it was there for whatever today's challenge was going to be.

"That's... different." Rachel commented, as the small group approached the stage. Carson nodded.

"It is. Makes me wonder what today's challenge is." He replied. With that, the thought of it being some kind of musical challenge popped into Rachel's head. Granted she did like singing, she just kinda hoped that she wasn't going to be forced to. Carly looked over at her and immediately took notice to that sudden change in facial expression. She had no clue what it was about.

Baron was the last to arrive at the beach. He didn't seem like he was going even in too big of a hurry to get there either. Once he did, he immediately caught the attention of the others. His unamused, scowl was as present on his face as it usually was. Once he reached the others, he looked over at them and huffed before looking away. They kept their eyes on him for several seconds afterwords, before finally looking around at each other. It didn't take too much longer after that for Marionette to finally show up.

"Gooooood morning, final four!" Marionette exclaimed, as he walked up and looked around at the remaining four competitors of the season. As per usual, they stayed silent. Marionette frowned at this, but decided to continue anyway. "Ignoring your negative attitudes, as usual. Let's get into today's challenge!" He continued. "Now! I'm sure the four of you are curious about what this giant stage is here for." He was saying, before stopping.

"I'm more curious about where it came from. Because that thing was not there this morning." Carson said getting Marionette to look at him.

"That is for me to know, and for none of you to find out." Marionette replied with a grin. Carson didn't really know what else to expect besides sarcasm, so he wasn't surprised with the response he got. "Anyway! So, today, the four of you, and a partner, are going to be performing some kind of entertaining act on that stage in front of a panel of judges. One of which, a Total Drama alumni competitor, will be responsible for deciding the winner based off of which performance they enjoyed the most." He explained.

"What kind of performance are we going to have to put on?" Rachel asked.

"And do we get to pick our partner?" Carson asked, glancing over at Carly as he did. She noticed and looked away in embarrassment.

"That is up to you, it just has to be entertaining. And... technically. However, your partner choices WILL not be each other." Marionette replied. This confused the competitors.

"Then who are they?" Carson asked. Marionette's grin grew wider.

"That can only be answered by how creative you guys are! You see, Nightmare did some late spring cleaning and threw out a bunch of stuff in the dumpster behind the dining hall. You'll each have to assemble a performing partner out of the items in the dumpster." He replied.

"So you want us to go... dumpster diving and build ourselves a partner out of trash Nightmare threw away?" Carson asked. Marionette nodded.

"Mmm hmm." He replied. He was clearly getting enjoyment out of it. The others... not so much.

"You're out of your mind if you think I'm climbing into a dumpster to dig through garbage for a useless 'partner' that I'm not even going to need." Baron said, clearly annoyed by the challenge. This got Marionette to look at him.

"I'm not, and... you are. Because, going forward, if you refuse to take part in any portion of a challenge, you will automatically be eliminated from the show! And I know after making it this far, none of you want that." He replied. This got Baron to growl in annoyance. "So! You will be given a twenty minute time limit to scrounge around in the dumpster and assemble and name your new partner! After which, the real fun will begin! So, try and get a jump on what you and your trash buddy will be doing on stage. Because part two of the challenge starts almost immediately afterwords!" He explained.

"Are you going to tell us who the alumni competitor who will be judging us is?" Rachel asked. Marionette shook his head, his large grin remained on his face as he did.

"Nope! You'll find that out during part two of the challenge!" He replied.

"Great, more secrets." Carson said sarcastically, Marionette let out another chuckle.

"Yep! Gotta love those!" He exclaimed.

(Confessional -Baron)

Baron sat in front of the camera with an angry scowl on his face. He was in no way, shape, or form amused with this challenge. Especially not having to climb in a dumpster and build a useless prop partner that he's going to have no use for.

"Marionette and these stupid challenges are really starting to get on my nerves now. This challenge is useless. The first part at least. What use am I going to have with a bunch of trash stuck together? Not one! That's what." Baron started, before shaking his head. "Whatever kinda challenge this is, I'm going to win. Regardless of what I have to do." He continued.

(Switch to -Rachel)

Rachel sat somewhat uncomfortably in front of the camera as she thought about today's challenge.

"So... I know Marionette said what we wanted to do in the second part of the challenge is up to us, but I'm still pretty nervous about it. Apparently we're going to be getting judged by a former competitor, so whatever we do, it has to be good if we want to win the challenge.

(Confessional End)

Everyone was currently standing around waiting for Marionette to start the first part of the challenge. They were all ready to get it over with. Marionette stood staring at them for several seconds before chuckling.

"Wow. It really looks like all of you are in a hurry to get to that dumpster, aye?" He said curiously. He slightly annoyed everyone with his comment. Baron let out a growl, which in turn prompted Marionette to get the challenge started. "Alright, you may go." He finally said. As he did, the four competitors took off towards the dining hall.

Considering they weren't too far away from it to begin with, it didn't take them too long to get there. Rachel, being The quickest of the small group, kept the lead the entire time. Carly and Carson made sure to keep up with one another, so they didn't leave the other behind. And Baron, he was showing that he didn't even want to be competing in this challenge, so he really didn't care when he got there.

Since Rachel was the first one to the dumpster, she climbed in as soon as she got there. She had to ignore how filthy it was or else she wouldn't have gotten in it. Once she was in, she started digging through all of the old junk that now resided in it. At first she wasn't seeing much that she felt she could use, but eventually she stumbled upon a silver bucket. It was slightly rusted, but she figured she could still do something with it. She grabbed it and tossed it out of the dumpster before going back to her search.

As Rachel searched, Carson and Carly finally showed up. They slowed to a stop when they reached the very gross looking dumpster.

"That is... gross." Carson said. Carly nodded in agreement. They stood there staring at the gross dumpster for several seconds, before Baron ran up, knocking threw them. He sent both of them to the ground as he ran and quickly climbed into the dumpster to start his search.

Carson quickly shook off the dizziness before looking over at Carly, who also looked slightly dizzy. He quickly climbed to his feet and made his way over to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked clearly worried. Carly nodded.

"Yeah, I am." She replied. After she did, Carson glared towards the dumpster and shook his head. Sure, he was annoyed by Baron knocking him to the ground, but Carly? No. He wasn't going to let that one slide. "Hey," She said, getting Carson to look back towards her. "Don't worry about him, I'm okay." She assured. With the way Carson looked, she could tell it looked like he wanted to do something. And she didn't want that. Carson nodded taking her word for it, before extending his hand. Carly grabbed it, and he pulled her back to her feet with him as he stood up.

They looked back towards the dumpster and saw Rachel throw out two blue checkered oven mitts and a few pieces of rope. Carson looked over and nodded.

"Okay, you wait out here. I'll climb in there and look for some stuff to build both of us a trash partner." Carson said. Carly shook her head.

"Carson, no. I'll go in there. You don't have to go out of your way again for me." She replied.

"It's not going out of my way. I promise." Carson said with a smile. "I'll try not to be in there long." He assured her, before running and climbing into the dumpster before Carly could protest any further.

As Carson climbed in, he managed to duck out of the way just as Baron threw an old fashioned brown, bagged vacuum cleaner out of the dumpster. He popped up several afterwords, flashing the wolf a glare. He chuckled.

"Oops." Baron said sarcastically. This annoyed Carson. Rachel shook her head having seen what just happened. She was getting as sick of Baron and his attitude as Carson and Carly were.

Carson shook off his frustration with "The Lone Wolf", and got to digging. He didn't know what he was going to find useful, but he was hoping he'd find something. As he dug, Rachel grabbed a few old mop and broom handles and threw them out of the dumpster before making her way to exit, herself.

"Good luck." She told Carson before exiting to get to work on building her new partner.

"Thanks." Carson replied, before going back to his own search. He looked around for a good minute or so before he finally spotted a plastic blue crate underneath a pile of broken table wood. He grabbed the crate and saw it also had to red foam fingers in it. He smiled knowing just how useful they were going to be. Baron had noticed this and knew he had to hurry it up if he didn't want to fall behind to Carson. He looked around his surrounding area before grabbing a dirty pair of which kitchen gloves, two small, metal poles, and he violently ripped the plastic eyes out of an old stuffed toy. After he had that stuff, he jumped out of the dumpster and grabbed the vacuum he had almost decapitated Carson with earlier.

Once Carson saw Baron exit the dumpster, he knew that he had to hurry up. Besides currently being in last... technically, he not only figured he was probably running short on time at this point, but most importantly, he had Carly counting on him. He couldn't let her down. He wouldn't.

Carson quickly looked around for several more seconds before finding some rope and the handles to a couple of plungers. He tossed those things out before continuing his search. By pure luck, eventually stumbled upon a bag with some random junk in it, but in the midst of that junk, he found a pack of balloons with a single red balloon in it, and a birthday card with a yellow smiley face with large googly eyes on it. He grabbed the balloon and pulled the eyes off of the card, before quickly making his way out of the dumpster.

As he climbed out, he looked around at Rachel and Baron to see how much progress they had made. Rachel seemed to be almost done with her partner. She had broken two of the broom handles in half and used the rope to tie them to the small one to make a body, then she threw the bucket on top as a had, and used a black marker to draw a face on it. And Baron, he seemed to still be in the process of making his. But so far, he had stuck the plastic eyes closer towards the top of the handle, and was now working on trying to get the metal poles to stick to the body of the vacuum and work as arms.

Carson had made his towards Carly, who was looking trough the stuff his had gathered.

"Okay, it's not much, but I think I have an idea of what I can make for you." Carson said as he dropped his newest gets down into the pile. Carly watched in silence as Carson tied the plunger handles to the sides of the plastic blue crate. After they were on, he stuck the two foam fingers on either hand, and placed the googly eyes on the front. "Ta da." He continued, motioning towards the crate. Carly let out a little giggle as she looked at it.

"It's cute. Thank you, Carson." She thanked him. He smiled and nodded.

"No problem. Now I just need to-" Carson started, before being cut off.

"Two minutes remain, competitors! Two minutes!" Marionette's voice rang over the intercom. Hearing this made Carson grow slightly panicked. He hadn't made anything yet, and he didn't know what would happen if he didn't before the timer went off.

"Are you going to be able to build one before the timer runs out?" Carly asked, sensing Carson's worry.

"I hope." He replied, looking back down at what he was left with. It wasn't much at all. An deflated red balloon and the string that goes with it. He quickly looked around to see if there was anything else he could use. That's when he noticed a silver, metal trash can sitting just next to the dumpster with the lid halfway falling off. He got up and quickly ran over to it to look inside of it. Luckily for him, it was empty except for a couple pieces of wood, which he figured may come in handy. He grabbed the trash can and quickly carried it back over to Carly, who once again was left wondering just what he was going to do. "Again, it's not much. But it's something at least." He said, as he quickly got to work. He quickly blew up the balloon and tied the string to it, before tying it to the handle of the trash can lid. After, he looked towards Rachel, before making his way over to her.

"Rachel, can I borrow that marker?" Carson asked, pointing to the marker in Rachel's paw. She looked at it before looking back up at Carson. She nodded before handing it to him.

"Sure. I was hardly able to get it to work. So good luck with whatever you were going to use it for." Rachel said. Carson nodded.

"Thank you." He said before heading back to his trash partner. He pulled the lid off of the marker and did his best to draw a face on the balloon. It took a minute, but he was able to. It was a little sloppy, but he was just happy that he got it to work.

"AND TIME!" Marionette exclaimed over the intercom. "All competitors grab your new friends and meet me back on the beach pronto!" He continued. Carson was just able to throw the finishing touches on his trash partner before Marionette came over the intercom. He had quickly taken some rusty nails and nailed the wood that was in the trash can to either side to act as arms. He figured it would make it seem like it took more effort to make than it actually did, and maybe make it look a little less lazy.

(At The Beach)

All four competitors had returned to the beach with their nearly created trash partners. Nightmare and Mark had joined Marionette over by the stage since they had been gone.

"Wow. I can see the four of you got... creative. I guess." Marionette said as he approached the group. "Rachel, what's your friend's name?" He asked, as he looked Rachel's trash partner up and down.

"W-we had to come up with names?" She asked.

"Uh... yeah? They're going to be your partners for today's challenge. They need names." Marionette replied.

"You didn't tell us that." Rachel said. Marionette thought about it for several seconds before letting out a chuckle.

"Did I forget to mention that? Oh. Oh, well. You guys know now. So, what is his name?" He asked. Rachel stood there for several seconds trying to think of a name that would even be remotely creative.

"Oh, Uh... Bucket... Bob?" She replied, kinda regretting the name decision as it came out of her mouth. Marionette stared at her for several seconds, before nodding.

"Bucket Bob? Could have been worse, I guess." He said, before looking over at Carly. "What about the crate? He asked. Carly looked down at the blue crate she was currently holding in her paws as she tried to make up a name. She stared at it for several seconds before noticing the "#1" on the foam fingers.

"Um... No. One Crate?" She replied. Marionette shook his head.

"That is a lazy name. Could have come up with something better." He said.

"Yeah! You coulda named him Jack! Or-or Bendy! Or-or Chico!" Mark exclaimed. Marionette looked over at him before shaking his head. Afterwards, he looked towards Carson.

"What about you?" He said curiously.

"Oh, this is... Mr. Can-Do." Carson replied. Marionette stared at him for several seconds before giving him an approving nod.

"Pun is kind of forced, but it's not too bad." He said. After, he turned his attention to Baron. "What about you Mr. Lone Wolf?" He asked. Baron slightly growled, before looking down at what he had made.

"I don't care... Uh... Mr. Hugs." He replied, saying the dumbest thing that came to his mind at that moment. Everyone stared at him in silence. Several seconds passed before Marionette let out a chuckle.

"Never thought I'd hear the word "hugs" coming from you, but okay." He said. "Now! With that being out of the way, let me introduce to you your guest judge!" He exclaimed, before motioning over to the stage. Several seconds passed before Max came running out from behind it.

"Hi!" Max exclaimed happily as he ran over to the competitors. Baron huffed and shook his head. Rachel stared at Max in silence for several seconds, before he finally made eye contact with her. "Ohhhh! You're Rachel! Buster talks about you all the time!" He exclaimed. Rachel was surprised by this, but it also made her grow quite embarrassed.

"H-he does?" She said curiously. Max quickly nodded in response.

"Yep! He does! I don't know if he wanted me to say anything, though." He replied, wondering if Buster was going to be made for him saying something, or not. After he said that, Rachel became lost in thought. Buster... talked about her? Knowing that made her feel good.

"Alright! Carson, we'll let you and Mr. Can-Do go first! Now get up on stage and entertain us!" Marionette exclaimed, before motioning Carson up onto the stage. He looked over at Carly after he did.

"Good luck." Carly said. Carson smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." He thanked her, before grabbing Mr. Can-Do and heading onto the stage. He stood behind the curtains for several seconds with a microphone in his hand. He smiled as the curtain slowly rolled open.

"So... I was honestly considering coming up here to sing for all of you lovely people...and Baron, here tonight. But I figured none of you would have wanted to come all this way to listen to nails on a chalk board. So, instead, Mr. Can-Do and I are going to attempt to make you laugh!" Carson exclaimed. "I don't know how funny he's going to be, he's a little empty in the head right now. Usually he's full of all sorts of trash. Mainly Nightmare's cooking, but... ya know." He continued, as he did. A small set of laughter was heard from the small audience. And an annoyed growl from Nightmare. "But hey, I mean, I'd rather eat Nightmare's cooking than half to listen to Marionette and his inflated ego. I mean, his head is bigger than Can-Do's, and that's saying a lot because his head is a balloon. But's it's surprisingly filled with less air than Mark's. Mark, buddy, we're cool, but man, you're pretty out there." He said. Mark cheered and started clapping.

"Yeah! Mark is cool!" Mark exclaimed. Marionette sat with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face.

"And that's just the beginning. There's a lot more jokes I could make about Marionette-" Carson started, before being cut off.

"-Okay, okay. That's enough. You're done. Carly, it's your turn." Marionette said, not wanting to listen to anymore of Carson's insults. Carson shrugged, before giving a bow. Carly, Rachel, Max, and Mark all clapped for him and Mr. Can-Do as they exited the stage. As he walked over to where the others were, he passed Carly.

"I thought you did great. You were funny." Carly said. Carson smiled.

"Thanks. I try to be." He replied, before letting out a chuckle. "Anyway, good luck." He said. Carly nodded.

"Thank you." She replied, before continuing her way onto the stage. She stood behind the curtains with No. One Crate by her side, as she waited for it to open.

As they did, she slowly looked up at the small audience of people watching her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before music started playing. She grabbed No. One Crate and started dancing around the stage with him. A smile formed on Carson's face as he watched. He, Rachel, Max, and Mark started laughing and cheering for her.

She wasn't doing one dance in particular, she was just doing whatever came to her mind next. First was the waltz. She danced around with Crate like that for a good thirty seconds, before she switched it up. Eventually she dropped the crate and started doing the dance to Michael Jackson's Smooth Criminal. The clapping and cheering only became louder as she did. After that she finished with the Carlton Dance from Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. Once the music stopped and she stopped to catch her breath, the eruption of cheers picked back up again. She blushed a deep shade of red in embarrassment as she grabbed No. One Crate and made her way off of the stage. Carson met her as she did.

"Carly! That was amazing!" Carson exclaimed happily, causing Carly's blush to deepen.

"T-thank you." She thanked him, very embarrassed as she did. He was getting ready to speak again, when Baron came up and nudged through them again.

"Oops." He said sarcastically as he made his way onto the stage. Carson frowned and muttered something under his breath.

Baron got on the stage with Mr. Hugs and the curtain opened. As it did, he started using Mr. Hugs as a punching bag. He was throwing quick and repeated fists at Mr. Hugs. They eventually got so violent that Max covered his eyes.

Baron was angry, and he was taking his anger out on Mr. Hugs. It may have just been Mr. Hugs, but he was pretending it Chelsea, Betty, Carson, Rachel, Carly, and everyone else that has infuriated him this season.

He threw a couple more hard strikes before he finally sent Mr. Hugs' plastic eye balls flying off and into the distance. After he became eyeless, he threw a few more hard strikes, before finally knocking him down onto the ground. As they eyeless, and beaten Mr. Hugs lay on the ground, Baron stood over him taking heavy breaths, before letting out a growl. After, he looked out towards the audience, who all sat in silence. Baron huffed, before grabbing Mr. Hugs remains and dragging him off of the stage. Silence remained for several more seconds before Marionette finally spoke again.

"Okay... Rachel, Uh-you're up." He said. Rachel nodded and slowly made her way onto the stage with Bucket Bob. She didn't know why she did though. She wasn't going to need him. Once she was on the stage, she waited for the curtain to open. She stood for several seconds before finally noticing her guitar resting against the back wall of the stage. This confused her. She had no clue why it was there. She had left it in her cabin. She slowly made her way over to it. Once she was in front of it, she stopped and stared at it for several seconds.

As she stared at it, she thought back to everything she had been told over the past couple of weeks by Mojo. By Carson. By Carly. By... her friends. But that wasn't all. Then she remembered what Max had said before the challenge even started. Buster... he talks about. He was at home watching—cheering for her. That's when she realized; she HAD to do this. There was no other way around it. She grabbed the guitar and made her way back to her spot next to Bucket Bob.

Rachel closed her eyes tight and took a deep breath as the curtains slowly rolled opened. This was it. It was now or never. As they rolled to a stop, she opened her eyes and stared out at the small audience in front of her. She took another deep breath, before she started strumming the strings on her guitar. Carson and Carly smiled and nodded as she did.

"~I-I messed up tonight. I l-lost another fight. I still mess up but I'll just s-start again. I keep-keep falling down. I keep on hitting the ground. I always g-get up now to see what's next. Birds don't just fly, They fall d-down and get up. Nobody learns without getting it won." Rachel started. She was very nervous, it was obvious. Carson and Carly could easily tell. "~I won't give up, no I won't give in, Till I reach the end. And then I'll start again. Though I'm on the lead. I wanna try everything. I wanna try even though I could fail. I won't give up, no I won't give in. Till I reach the end. And then I'll start again. No I won't leave. I wanna try everything. I wanna try even though I could fail~" she sang. She saw Carson and Carly clapping and smiling towards her. They were building her confidence up, and making it easier to perform. They were helping her.

But as she sang and the others got into it, Baron grew annoyed. He knew that if he didn't do something, there was no way anyone but her was going to win the challenge. He couldn't allow that. With the others distracted, he decided to take his leave. He made his way back behind the stage and pulled out his pocket knife. He growled in anger as Rachel continued her song.

"~Look how far you've come. You filled your heart with love. Baby you've done enough that cut your breath. Don't beat yourself up. Don't need to run so fast. Sometimes we come last but we did our best.~" Rachel sang. As she did, Baron made his way to the ropes that controlled the curtains. He stared at them for several seconds, before he quickly started slicing them. One by one he cut the ropes. Once he cut the final one, he made his way off the stage to watch the fireworks.

"~I won't give up, no I won't give in Till I reach the end. And then I'll start again~-" Rachel continued to sing, until the curtain fell from the top of the stage covering her up. She immediately stopped playing and tried to untangle herself as the audience gasped in surprise. She stood up continuing to try and free herself. She wiggled around for several seconds before she tripped over Bucket Bob and fell off the stage. Another loud gasp was heard as she did. Carson and Carly immediately climbed to their feet and raced to her aid.

Marionette flinched as he watched the replay of the accident.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed through laughter. "That's definitely going to leave a mark!" He continued. "Anyway, so, since that obviously concludes that, Max, what do you say. Who entertained you the most?" He asked. Max looked at Baron, who was standing with his arms crossed and a somewhat expectant look on his face, before looking over towards Carson and Carly, who were currently trying to help Rachel out of the curtain.

"This is so hard! Can I pick more than one?" Max asked, looking back towards Marionette. Marionette shook his head in response.

"Nope! Just one!" He replied. Max frowned as he went back to thinking about it. He really wasn't sure. He thought they all did amazing, so he really wished they could all win the challenge.

"O-okay! I think I've decided!" Max exclaimed. Marionette nodded for him to continue. "I-It was a reallllllyyyyy tough choice. But I think I pick... Carly." He said, immediately getting both Carson and Carly to turn and face him.

"What?!" Baron exclaimed angrily. "Carly?! Why her?!" He asked.

"I-I liked the way she danced. It was funny." Max replied. Baron growled angrily as he did.

"There you have it! The winner of today's challenge is Carly!" Marionette exclaimed. Carly was somewhat surprised that he chose her. She definitely wasn't expecting it. Carson smiled over at her.

"Hey! You won! Congratulations!" Carson's said. Carly smiled at him in response.

"U-Uh... congrats and all... but-" Rachel, who was still tangled up in the curtain, started, getting their attention once again.

"S-sorry." They both apologized quickly, before going back to helping her free herself.

(Confessional -Baron)

Baron sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed and a small smirk on his face. He was amused with himself for what he did during the challenge.

"Hey, Rachel was doing way too good to allow that to continue. She would have won for sure. I couldn't let that happen. She didn't deserve it. But! What she did deserve was having the curtain fall on her and fall off the stage. *Chuckles* Oh, yeah. She deserved that." Baron started. "But the fact that I didn't win that challenge! That's what I have problem with! It was rigged! It's a joke!" He exclaimed, growing very angry as he did.

(Switch to -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera still pretty bummed for Rachel.

"Hey, I've never really considered myself a comedian, but I don't think Mr. Can-Do and I did too bad. It went better than I expected at least." Carson started, before shrugging. "But man, what happened to Rachel sucked. It was awful. She was finally willing to perform in front of a crowed again, and that happened. I honestly would have rather had something like that happen to me instead. Rachel didn't deserve that. Maybe if that stage was built better, it wouldn't have happened." He continued.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera with an embarrassed blush on her face. Like usual, she was doing her best to avoid looking into the camera as she began.

"I-I like dancing. I-I thought... it may entertain the others. And it did. I-I'm glad they... liked it. Especially... C-Carson." Carly said with a deep blush. Several seconds went by before she was able to speak again. "B-but I hope Rachel is okay. She was doing an amazing job, until the curtain fell. She didn't deserve that. She should have won the challenge, not me." She continued.

(Switch to -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera still trying to shake the soreness off that appeared as a result of her falling off the stage wrapped in the curtain.

"I-I was doing so well. I... can't believe that happened." Rachel said, before shaking her head. "I know it was Baron. He did it. He sabotaged me. He... embarrassed me. I just... don't know why something like that always happens." She continued, growing more disappointed as she did.

(Confessional End)

(At Bonfire Ceremony)

The final four competitors were currently sitting around the Bonfire pit in silence as they waiting for Marionette to show up and start the ceremony.

Baron sat with his arms crossed and a pretty blank expression on his face, which was much different than usual. Rachel, however, was pretty upset over what had happened. Carson and Carly just felt pretty bad for her. They didn't seem him do it, but they both figured Baron had something to do with what had happened.

"Welcome back, final four! After the mess of what was today's challenge, I'm sure all of you are ready to get things started. Especially you, Rachel. That fall looked gnarly!" Marionette exclaimed, before letting out a chuckle. Rachel didn't look amused by his mocking. "Anyways, now! Before I pass out the breadsticks, let me quickly run through the rules one more time! I have three, and only three breadsticks on this tray. However, there are four of you. Which means that if you do not get a breadstick you must take the walk all the way down the Dock of Shame where you will be sent away in the Catapult of Losers! Which also means one of you is about to have made it this far for nothing!" He continued. This nerved up all four competitors. They had all fought hard this season, and none of them wanted it to end like this. "Alright, first breadstick of the night goes to... Carly." He called, as he tossed Carly the first breadstick. This left Baron, Carson, and Rachel sitting breadstick-less.

"And next up we have... Baron." Marionette said, before tossing Baron the breadstick. Rachel and Carson were both in shock by this. Marionette chuckled as he looked between Carson and Rachel. "Carson, roasting me is not cool, bro. And Rachel, that fail of yours was epic, but... is probably what got you here." He continued. "For one of you, the dream is over!" He exclaimed.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Rachel and Carson looked over at each other. They were honestly shocked that they were the two in this predicament this time. They were expecting Baron to be one of them at least.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Rachel and Carson held eye contact for several more seconds before finally looking away from each other. The first thing Carson looked at afterwards was Carly. She seemed just as nervous, or even more so than Carson was.

Rachel figured she shouldn't be too shocked about being in the bottom two. Sure, she figured Baron was a shoe-in for bottom, with his attitude and mauling of poor Mr. Hugs. But with how stupid she looked with the curtain thing and then falling off the stage, even though it was Baron's fault, she wasn't too surprised that she was here.

Carson and Carly had held a very worry-filled eye contact for several more seconds before they finally looked back towards Marionette. Baron sat with a smirk on his face. He was going to enjoy every minute of this.

"And the final breadstick of the night goes to..." Marionette started before stopping as he slowly moved the final breadstick back and forth between the two breadstick-less competitors.

Carson and Rachel's hearts were now beating very quickly. Neither one of them were ready for what came next. It was definitely the most nervous either one of them had ever felt before.

Marionette stood with a large grin on his face as he slowly moved the final breadstick and forth between the two competitors. Like usual, he was enjoying this. So he was going to make sure to build that tension up as much as he possibly could before he crushed one of their dreams. It was going to be great!... for him at least.

"Hmmm..." Marionette hummed as the breadstick finally came to a stop in the middle of the two competitors. Carson glanced over at Carly once again. She was still very nervous about what Marionette was about to say. Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath, preparing for what she felt was about to happen. "...and...Rachel." He finally said, before tossing the shocked Rachel the last breadstick. "Carson, bro, you and those unfunny jokes of yours are outta here!" He exclaimed.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

"Oh, no." Carly said as she covered her mouth and shook her head. Carson looked down towards the ground in shock. This is exactly what he had been afraid of. He figured at this point he had blown his chance with Carly. Carson sighed I'm disappointment before finally standing up.

"Well, That didn't go how I wanted it." He said before letting out a forced chuckle.

"Carson, I'm so sorry. If anything, I think I should be the one going home, not you." Rachel said as she joined Carson on her feet. Carson looked at her and shook his head.

"Nah. After what happened, you deserve to be here. HE should be the on getting eliminated." He said, turning his attention over to the still smirking wolf. Baron huffed.

"I think I've made it pretty clear that I'm not going anywhere. You losers shouldn't be too surprised that I'm still here, and you're getting eliminated." He replied. Carson shook his head, before looking over at Carly, who had yet to say anything. He saw her sitting on her stump with her head down. This was what she had been fearing would happen.

"Hey, Carly, it's okay. Really." Carson said. Carly shook her head before looking up at him.

"I was scared this was going to happen. You don't deserve to be eliminated." She said. Carson stared at her for several seconds before shrugging.

"Between you, Rachel, and myself, I'm the least deserving to make it to the finale three. You two have been amazing this season. And although this isn't necessarily the way I was hoping things would end up, I'm glad that you two are still here." He replied. Carly stared at him for several seconds, before jumping up and hugging him. She blushed as she did. Carson did, too. His cheeks burned a light red color, as he returned the hug. Marionette rolled his eyes at this.

"Alright, Alright. I've had enough of this sappy ''we're all best friends'' stuff. Let's get to the dock and get to launching!" He exclaimed. Carson and Carly heard this and held the hug for several more seconds before finally breaking it.

"You don't have to. But I wouldn't mind if you walked with me to the dock." Carson said. Carly nodded sadly, not having to think twice about it.

(On The Dock)

Carson and Carly walked down the dock together before stopping at the catapult. They stared at it for several seconds, before Carson finally looked over at her. He stared at her for several seconds before sighing, getting her attention as he did.

"Look, Carly, this may not be the way I wanted to do it, but I have to do it now before I regret not doing the rest of my life." Carson started before stopping and looking off to the side. Carly stared at him waiting for him to continue. "I like you. And I have for awhile. I've been trying for weeks to tell you that, but every time I tried I either chickened out, or got interrupted before I could. And I'm sorry it took this long for me to finally do it." He continued, finally confessing his feelings to the cat. Carly blushed a deep shade of red as she stared at him.

"Y-you... do?" She said curiously. Carson gave her a slow, single nod in response. "I-I... l-l-like you, t-too." She continued. This surprised, yet relived Carson. A smile formed on his face as she said that. Marionette let out a forced, fake gag as Carson and Carly hugged once again.

Rachel, who had walked to the front of the dock to see Carson off, had a smile on her face as she watched on. Baron, who showed up not to long after to watch Carson be launched into the distance, stood with a look of disgust on his face.

"I'm going to be cheering for you. You and Rachel are going to beat Baron and make it to the finale together. I know it. And after you win, I'm taking you out to dinner. You know, I-if... you want me to." Carson said as they broke the hug, scratching the back of his neck as they finished. Carly's embarrassed blush had remained on her face, as she nodded.

"I-I would... love that." She replied. Carson smiled, glad to hear her response. Marionette, who at that point had had enough of the romance, walked up and pushed Carson into the basket of the catapult. After, he walked over to the lever, preparing to launch him.

"Okay Romeo, any last requests?" He asked. Carson stared at Carly.

"Hey, why not. I wouldn't mind leaving with a small goodbye kiss. Again, ya know, if you want to give me one." He replied a bit embarrassed for even asking. Carly blushed again, but nodded. She was more than willing to give him one at that point. After all they had been through, and all Carson had done for her, and especially after they were finally able to find out how they felt about each other. Carly closed her eyes and slowly leaned in towards Carson for the kiss. They were only a few inches away when Marionette pulled the lever.

"AHHHAHHHHH!" Carson screamed as he was launched into the horizon. Carly opened her eyes in surprise and looked over at Marionette, who let out a chuckle.

"Sorry, network wouldn't approve of that kind of thing." He said, as he watched Carson fly into the distance, before twinkling into a star in the sky. Baron let out a low, sinister chuckle as he watched from the front of the dock. Rachel, who hadn't been standing too far away from him, heard this and looked in his direction. She wasn't too amused with this.

Carly looked down in sadness as Carson disappeared. Marionette let out another chuckle as he walked up to her and threw his arm around her.

"And with that, as our competitor count drops from four to three, who'll be our next loser out before the EPIC finale?" Marionette asked. "Will Rachel ever be able to live down her embarrassing stage fall? With Baron's anger growing, who will his next target be? And with Carson gone, how will Carly react?" He continued. "Find out all of these answers and more, next time on Total... Drama... Fazbear... Returns!" He finished.

* * *

And that's it for Carson and chapter 22! I had originally hoped to have this chapter finished on Friday instead of yesterday, but that obviously didn't happen. But regardless, I'm just happy I was actually able to finish and publish it this week. There's only a couple of chapters left this season, so I'm hoping there's no more week long delays.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, even though it contained undoubtably the saddest demise in TDF history in Mr. Hugs, and I will see you all next week for chapter 23!


	24. Total Drama Faztrivia Returns

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Returns, our final four were tasked with the challenge of letting their creativity shine through and build their very own performance partner out of old junk Nightmare found while cleaning out the camps storage shed. After which, they were forced to show off their secret talents, if you want to call a horrible comedy act, awful dancing, generic boxing punches, and average singing talent, with their newly built trash partner in hopes of impressing former Total Drama Star, Max." Marionette started. "As Rachel continued to bond with Carly, and date-block Carson, *Chuckle*, She continued to show self doubt about her music, only to be picked up, and comforted, which ended with everyone telling sad stories about their pasts in an icky-power of friendship type of way. And while Carson and Carly's praise towards Rachel continued, Baron was off boxing the air in the middle. As we can only assume he mentally planned out who his next target would be. Which was kind of confirmed by the way he damaged that poor, poor tree. Like Mother Nature deserved that. Tsk tsk tsk." He continued, before letting out another chuckle. "But, in the end, after a slew of very unimpressive talents displayed by our competitors and their trashy friends; including the horrific beat down that Baron laid upon poor, poor Mr. Hugs, it was Carly's very awkward to watch dancing that would end up picking up the win, after Rachel decided to break out of her shell on the wrong day, and ended up wrapped in the stage curtain and falling off the stage. Carly's victory celebration wouldn't last too long however, because at the elimination ceremony, it was the cat-loving Carson, AKA "Carly's Crush", who was sent packing. But not before a very nauseous, and eye roll-y display of mutual affection for one another. That I ended before it could get too disgusting!" He finished, before letting out another chuckle.

"With only three competitors left, who will be sent packing next?" Marionette asked. "Find out right now on another exiting edition of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"RETURNS!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Carly was currently sat alone in the dining hall eating breakfast. She had remained quite disappointed about Carson's elimination. It especially sucked after he finally admitted to her that he had a crush on her. That made the whole situation worse to deal with for her.

She was supposed to meet Rachel in there for breakfast. It had been Rachel's idea. She already knew that after what had happened on the dock, Carly was going to need some friendly company. So Rachel was the one that suggested breakfast. Carly just didn't know why she hadn't shown up yet, even though that's not particularly what she was even thinking about at that moment.

What happened with Carson kept playing over and over in her mind. And every time it did, she would grow ever so slightly more flushed than she already was. Carson telling her that he had a crush on her had definitely been the highlight of her time on the island. She just hated the fact that it happened the way it did. Sure she had their first date to look forward to when the season was over, but still.

She was eventually broken from her thoughts when she heard the dining room door open. She looked up and saw Rachel walking in with her guitar in her paw. Rachel flashed the cat a friendly smile when she noticed her staring at her.

"Good morning, Carly." Rachel said. Carly returned the smile back, not wanting to be rude. Although it was somewhat forced.

"Good morning." She replied, somewhat quietly, though. As she responded, Rachel made her way over to the table before sitting down across from her. "Aren't you going to get something to eat?" She asked. Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, maybe in a minute. I wanted to talk to you first." She replied.

"About what?" Carly asked. Rachel stayed silent for a few seconds before finally replying to her. She knew it was probably going to be a subject that Carly wouldn't really want to talk about, but she knew they needed to.

"About what happened on the dock the other night between you and Carson." She replied. This somewhat surprised Carly. Her slight blush returned at the mention of Carson's name.

"W-why do y-you want to talk about that?" Carly asked, her shyness and embarrassment exposing itself once again as she asked.

"Because I know you're upset about the way things went. It's obvious. Personally, I think you and Carson look adorable together." Rachel replied. Carly's blush only deepened after that, as she was forced to look away to hide her embarrassment.

"I-I...um..." Carly stuttered very shyly, before stopping herself.

"I just don't want you thinking this is the end. You've made it this far in the game. I know what happened is big, and you have every right to think about it. But you can't let it consume you like I let things do me. It didn't help. What it did was push me farther and farther away from reality, and it almost cost me the game. You can't let that happen. You and Carson are on good terms. Everything is better than ever between the two of you. And you have a lot to look forward to when the season is over. But that's then, this is now. We're almost there. I know if you and I can stay focused, we can get rid of Baron and go into the finale together. I'm not sure about you, but that's what I want." Rachel continued talking. Carly stared down at the floor for several seconds, before finally, but slowly, looking back up towards the rabbit sitting across from her.

"I-I want that, too." Carly replied. Sure, she would have liked to make it to the finale with Carson. That would have been amazing. But unfortunately, it didn't happen. And now this is where she's at. And between the two competitors left in the game with her, Rachel and Baron, she would one-hundred percent definitely choose to make it to the finale with Rachel over Baron. Rachel smiled and nodded at her response.

"That's good to hear. So do you think you can stay focused?" She asked. Carly thought about it for several seconds before nodding. She knew she could stay focused, because she knew Carson would want her to.

"I-I do. I... can." She replied. Hearing this made Rachel extremely happy. She was really glad she was able to talk to her about keeping her head on straight as they headed towards the finale. She just didn't want her to end up lost within herself like she had been.

"Good. I know we can make it... together." Rachel said. Now it was Carly's turn to flash the rabbit a small smile. "Oh! Now, onto why I brought this..." she continued, holding up her guitar as she did. "You and Carson were the reasons I had enough courage to get up on stage again the other day. It may not have ended the way I would have liked it to, but you helped me. I know you said you wanted to hear me sing again. But after you showed us your amazing dancing skills, I was wondering if you'd like to sing WITH me?" She said curiously. This kinda caught Carly off guard. Yeah, she definitely wanted to her Rachel sing again. But she didn't know Rachel was going to ask her to sing with her. It was unexpected.

"G-gosh, Rachel, I-I don't know. I-i...um—singing I-is something I've never really done a-around people before." Carly admitted. Now it was Rachel's turn to be caught off guard.

"You haven't? That doesn't matter, I bet you're a fantastic singer!" She exclaimed. She was trying to urge Carly into agreeing to sing with her. It was something she figured Carly would have liked regardless, so she was hoping wasn't too shy to agree to it. Not that she would have been mad or upset at the cat if she would have been. Carly remained silent for several seconds, still very unsure of what she wanted to do. Rachel then continued. "How about this, I'll start. And if you want to join in, you can. Okay?" She said curiously. Carly looked back at her, staring at her for several seconds before finally nodding.

"O-okay." She replied. Rachel smiled and nodded again before picking her guitar up and positioning it the way she wanted it. She stared down at the chords for several seconds before finally beginning to strum them. Carly sat in silence, watching as she started.

"~If we never flew, We would never fall. If the world was ours, We would have it all. But the life we live Isn't so simplistic. You just don't get what you want. So we take what comes, And we keep on going. Leaning on each other's shoulders. Then we turn around And see we've come so far somehow~" Rachel started singing. Carly recognized the song. Halfway There by Big Time Rush. She definitely hadn't heard about them in years, but she remembered that song. It was one that used to get stuck in her head all the time. She looked back at Rachel, who let a smile curl onto her face. This prompted Carly to join in...

"~W-We're halfway there. W-We're looking good now. And nothing's gonna get in the way. We're halfway there. And looking back now. I never thought that I'd ever say.,We're halfway there.~" Carly started before Rachel joined back in.

"~We're halfway there.~" She sang. The two smiled at each other as they continued singing together. Carly was now feeling way more comfortable about it than she did at first. And Rachel thought she had a really amazing voice.

"~When the chips are down, Back against the wall. Got no more to give, 'Cause we gave it all. Seems like going a distance is unrealistic. But we're too far from the start~" They sang together. They were enjoying it, and actually having a really good time doing it. So that's what they planned on doing until they got called for the challenge.

(Confessional -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera with a slightly shocked expression on her face. She had no idea Carly could sing that well.

"Wow. Carly is... an amazing singer. Like, seriously. I think she's better than me. Heck, I know she's better than me." Rachel started. "I don't know why Big Time Rush popped into my head, but I'm glad they did. And I'm really glad Carly decided to sing with me. It was definitely one of my highlights this season." She continued.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera trying to hide her embarrassment. Sure she was happy that she got to perform a song with Rachel. But she was also pretty embarrassed by revealing her singing voice. She was actually really shy about it.

"I-I was pretty embarrassed to dance in the last challenge. But I did. And I won even though Rachel should have. I-I wanted to hear Rachel sing again because she has an amazing voice. But-but... I didn't think she was going to ask me to sing with her. B-but I just... I couldn't help it. H-Halfway There is a song I know all he lyrics to. Back in middle school... it was one of the songs I used to sing when I was a-alone. I-I just..." Carly started before stopping as she looked down in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry. I-i-i didn't mean to stop in the middle of talking, b-but. U-um... I'm-I'm sorry." She apologized, quickly hiding her face in embarrassment as she did.

(Confessional End)

(With Baron)

Baron had once again started his day air boxing in the woods. He did that for close to an hour before finally stopping. He wasn't sure why he did, he just did. He had made it to the final three. Getting rid of Carson had been a success, and now it was time to shift his focus onto one of the two females he was left with.

He started wandering around aimlessly in the woods as he thought. He was trying to decide who was his biggest threat now that Carson was gone. Not that either of the females he was left with were threats to him. He just knew one would have to end up being more of a "threat" than the other would.

He just still couldn't believe out of everyone that originally arrived at camp, that Rachel and Carly were the ones that made it this far with him. He assumed they were both just going to be left in the background until they got eliminated with how weak and useless he assumed they were. He wasn't going to give them credit though. They were still useless. And he was still going to crush whatever dreams they may have about winning.

As he continued to wander around thinking, he was interrupted by one of things that definitely annoyed him the most about being in the game.

(Air Horn Blows)

"All competitors meet me on the beach for today's challenge!" Marionette's voice rang over the intercom. Baron let out a huff as he finished.

Regardless of who he targeted next, the only thing he knew for sure was no matter who made it to the finale with him, because he guaranteed himself that he was going, they were going to lose. That was a promise. He shook his head again as he made his way back towards camp. He wanted to get whatever today's challenge was over so he could watch one of the losers he was left with her catapulted off of the island.

(Confessional -Baron)

Baron sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"The last challenge went exactly how it was supposed to go. Well, almost... that was until Carly ruined it and stole my win. But, regardless, I still got rid of that loser Carson like I wanted to. Now I need to find out who I should move to next." Baron started. He let out a huff before continuing. "Not that I'm worried about losing to either one of them. They have nothing compared to me. I've made it this far to win, and I'm not going to let either one of those... roadblocks stand in my way. But, the way I look at it, Carly, even though she's not capable of doing anything worrisome by herself, she's probably upset about Carson. But Rachel, she seems more... capable of accomplishing something than Carly. That's why I view her as the next biggest threat. Even though she isn't." He continued before letting out a somewhat mocking chuckle.

(Confessional End)

It didn't take Rachel and Carly long at all to get there. Sure they had to stop by Rachel's cabin so she could drop her guitar off, but still. They made it relatively quick. Baron on the other hand did not. It took him several more minutes after the two females arrived to get there.

However, the first thing they all noticed when they arrived was the stage from the previous challenge was still set up. They were caught off guard by this.

"Gooooood morning, final three!" Marionette exclaimed as he and Mark approached the three remaining competitors. "Who's ready to get into today's challenge?" He asked. Like they usually did, everyone stayed silent. Carly and Rachel because they weren't really sure what to say, and Baron because he just clearly wasn't in the mood. "Okay, as usual, I see you're all going to give me the silent treatment. I guess I can understand why. I mean, Carly, you're new boyfriend was just eliminated. Rachel, I'm sure you're still pretty embarrassed over that hilarious fail of yours in the last challenge, that has over a million views on our social media pages already. And Baron, well-uh... you've just always kinda been a jerk... so." He said. None of the remaining three competitors looked amused by his comments.

"Oh, would you just shut up and get on with it already. You're wasting my time with your stupid games." Baron snapped. He was in no mood to deal with Marionette at that moment. Marionette stared at him for several seconds, not too amused himself with the wolf snapping at him.

"Fine, just put those teeth of yours away. Okay, Mister Lone Wolf?" He replied. Baron growled in annoyance at this. "Anyways! Moving on to today's challenge! This challenge is going to be very reminiscent of another challenge that our original cast of misfits did back in season one. But, before I announce the challenge, I want to introduce you to my helper for said challenge! Ladies and not-so gentlewolf, please welcome back, Total Drama Alumni, Cheek!" He exclaimed, as he motioned over to Nightmare, who was currently dragging a very reluctant Cheek towards them.

"Let me go!" Cheek exclaimed as she tried to break out of the large bear's tight grasp. He ignored her. He kept his tight grasp on her until they finally reached the others, that's when he finally released her. When he did, she knees him as hard as she could in the groin. He groaned in pain as he dropped to his knees, covering his now aching bear parts as he did. Cheek stared down at him angrily before huffing. Marionette couldn't help but start laughing at the scene that had just unfolded.

"Cheek! Welcome back! Just as friendly as ever I see." He said sarcastically, as he stared at the chicken. As he did, she finally looked in his direction.

"What am I doing back here, Marionette? I thought my contract was up." Cheek said, very obviously annoyed by her current situation.

"Nope! It's not. In fact, this is a multi year, multi appearance contract. So... we've got you locked down for awhile. Smart move with how popular you are amongst the fans. You're definitely a hot merch seller." He replied.

"I don't remember my contract saying anything about multi year." Cheek said.

"You must've missed it then. 'Cause it did." Marionette replied before letting out a chuckle.

"Then if you brought me back, why didn't you bring Brent back, too?" Cheek asked.

"Because Brent isn't an all-star." Marionette replied before winking at the camera. This comment annoyed Cheek. But before she could argue his response, he began to speak again. "Now! As for today's challenge! If you'll notice, the stage from the previous challenge has been left pretty much untouched, besides the fact that three podiums have been added to it. Cheek, this challenge should be very familiar to you already." He said, a grin forming on his face as he did. It only took Cheek staring at the stage for a few seconds to know where he was going with this.

"Uh, uh! No way I'm taking part in this challenge again, in any way." Cheek said. Marionette chuckled.

"Sorry, but you don't have a choice. Well, no, actually, I'm not sorry. I've been particularly excited for this challenge all season." He replied. Again, only annoying Cheek further.

"W-what's the challenge?" Carly asked, getting Marionette to look at her.

"This challenge is a trivia challenge to see how well you've all gotten to know your peers this season. Cheek knows that because this was the challenge she was unsuccessful in back in the first season that got her eliminated after making it all the way to the final... three." Marionette started, annoying Cheek even further. "You will take turns spinning that wheel up there..." He continued before stopping and motioning over to the stage as Mark pushed a large wheel into view. "...Each covered panel as a question about one of the previously eliminated nineteen competitors. If you guess the answer correctly you get a point. If you get it wrong, you don't. Which ever competitor has the most points at the end wins." He finished.

"What does the winner get?" Baron asked, the annoyance still present in his tone. Marionette's grin had remained on his face as the question was asked.

"This one is BIG! So just remember, if you lose, it's only your fault for not getting to better know the strangers you were stuck on the island with." Marionette started as he looked around at the three competitors. "The winner will receive a very important advantage in the next challenge. Which is also the finale challenge of season, and the one with a million dollars at stake." He continued. This got all three competitors' attention. That was definitely a big reward. So all three competitors knew they needed to win this challenge.

(Confessional -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera with a nervous, yet determined expression on her face. She was determined to win the challenge, but nervous because of the stakes.

"So... this is big. This challenge really is a must win if I want to end up winning the game. I mean, there's a million dollars on the line. And an advantage for whatever the last challenge is is definitely something I wouldn't mind having." Rachel started. "Now I'm not sure I know too much about everyone that was here. But I think I know enough to get me through the challenge. At least, I hope I do." She continued as her worry took over once again.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera with her own worried expression on her face. She was continuing to do her best to avoid actually looking into it as she started.

"T-this challenge may be h-harder than it seems. C-Carson is really the one I actually spent time with this season. I-I know a little bit about what m-my former partners were doing, but not a lot." Carly started, before shaking her head. "W-with an advantage for the next challenge as the p-prize, I really hope I can win this challenge." She continued.

(Switch to-Baron)

Baron sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed, and a very unamused look on his face.

"Trivia about a bunch of losers I didn't care to be around? That's great. Especially considering that the winner of the challenge gets advantage for the finale. I need that advantage." Baron started "Regardless of what I have to do, I'm going to win this challenge. I'm sure guessing about things those losers did while they were here shouldn't be too hard. Not that any of them accomplished anything's besides failing. Something I'm sure most of them are used to." He continued

(Confessional End)

After Marionette had finished talking, he told the remaining three competitors what to do. They all took position behind one of the three podiums on the stage. As they did, he told Cheek to go wait by the large question wheel. She wasn't too thrilled about it, but did it anyways.

"Alright! Now let's get the real fun started, shall we?" Marionette said, as he walked up onto the stage with a large grin on his face. "Carly, since you won the last challenge, you'll be our first victim!" He continued. Carly's heartbeat picked up as she was called out. She suddenly became way more nervous than she had been. "Now, if my lovely, today's challenge assistant will spin the wheel, you'll get your first question." He said as he looked over to Cheek. His somewhat sarcastic attitude annoyed Cheek more than she already was. She grumbled a few things as she spun the wheel.

Carly watched as the wheel spun around and around and around, waiting for it to stop so she could get her first question. She didn't know what it was going to be, but she really hoped whatever it was, she knew the answer to it. Several seconds of spinning passed before the wheel finally slowed to a stop. As it did, Cheek pulled the card it stopped on down and annoyingly walked over to Marionette.

"Here." She said.

"Thank you, assistant." Marionette said. The sarcasm still very apparent in his tone. Cheek growled in annoyance as she walked back towards the wheel. As she did, Marionette looked down at the card.

"Arighty, here we go. Carly, Moxie is the younger sister to which former Total Drama competitor?" Marionette asked, as he looked back up towards the cat. That one was easy. Carly knew it immediately.

"R-Roxy." She replied.

*Ding*

"And you are correct! The pretty unmemorable, Moxie is the younger sister to one of the most memorable, and popular Total Drama competitors ever, Roxy. How hilariously coincidental." Marionette said. "Anyways, moving on. Rachel! After that embarrassing fall of yours, I think you're deserving of going second." He continued. Rachel didn't seem too amused by the fact that he was still bringing up her fall, even though it was Baron's fault that it happened.

On Marionette's cue, Cheek once again spun the wheel. Rachel watched it as it spun around. After Carly's surprisingly easy question, she was hoping this challenge would be easier than she originally thought it was going to be. The wheel spun around for several more seconds before finally stopping. Same as before, when it did, Cheek grabbed the card that it had stopped on and took it over to Marionette.

"Alright, Rachel, which former competitor was previously a model, before taking on the role of Talkshow host, which led to their appearance in the competition?" Marionette asked.

"Uh... Lolbit?" Rachel replied. She figured that was the right answer. But she honestly wasn't sure. And to her relief...

*Ding*

"Lolbit is correct!" Marionette exclaimed. The slightly calmed Rachel's nerves a little. Again, this challenge seemed to be a lot easier than she thought it was going to be. "Alright, Baron, you're up." He continued, turning his attention over to the wolf. As he did, Cheek once again spun the wheel, growing fed up with doing so already.

Baron stood with an unamused look on his face as he waited for the wheel to stop so he could get his question. It took several seconds before it finally did. And once it did, just like before, Cheek grabbed the card it stopped on and took it over to Marionette, who still had a pretty amused grin on his face.

"Alright, Baron, your question is... which competitor's morning routine always consisted of a run around the island, followed by a protein shake?" Marionette asked. Baron shook his head at the obviously stupid question.

"That moron Mojo." He replied knowing full well that was the right answer.

*Ding*

"And you are correct!" Marionette exclaimed.

"Obviously." Baron replied. Rachel didn't take too kind to his insult, or attitude.

"He isn't a moron." She said, clearly annoyed, getting the wolf's attention. He looked at her and huffed before looking away. Marionette let out a chuckle before continuing.

"And with that, we end the first round with everyone tied with one point each!" He exclaimed. "Carly, it's time to kickoff round two!" He continued. Carly once again felt that nervous feeling in her stomach when he did.

After Marionette motioning for Cheek to spin the wheel again, Carly was left waiting until it came to a stop before she got her question. She was hoping that whatever it was, she would know the answer to it. It spun around for several seconds before finally slowing to a stop. Once it did, Cheek grabbed the card it stopped on and took it over to Marionette. A routine that she was definitely tired of.

"Carly, fraternal twins, Candy and Cindy, live in an apartment with two roommates. What are their names?" Marionette asked. Carly honestly had no clue. She didn't interact much with Candy and Cindy. And the little bit she did, she didn't remember them saying anything about roommates.

"I-I don't know." She answered honestly, disappointed that she didn't know the answer.

*Buzzer*

"That is incorrect! The answers we were looking for were Nedd and Orville." Marionette said. "So it looks like you have the honor of missing the first question! How does that feel?" He asked. Carly looked down towards the ground in embarrassment, disappointment, and shame all rolled into one horrible feeling. Rachel didn't take too kindly to Marionette's teasing.

"Hey! Leave her alone and move on to the next question." Rachel said, annoyance very present in her voice. Marionette looked at her very unamused. He eventually rolled his eyes.

"Fine, ruin all the fun why don't you." He said before motioning for Cheek to once again spin the wheel. She did, still annoyed that she was even doing it. Rachel kept her annoyed expression aimed towards Marionette for several seconds afterwards before finally looking towards the wheel, waiting for it to stop. Once it eventually slowed to a stop, Cheek grabbed the card it landed on just like before, and took it to Marionette. "Alright, little miss fun ruiner, before turning rouge, Laura was a, What, in training?" He asked as he looked back towards Rachel.

"A police officer in training." Rachel replied. She was still a little annoyed because of Marionette's teasing, and her tone showed that.

*Ding*

"And you are correct. Laura was a good cop gone bad!" Marionette exclaimed. Everyone knew that answer. So Rachel wasn't expecting to get it wrong.

"Great. Who cares. Give me my question." Baron said in annoyance, as he stood with his arms crossed. He had no patience for waiting anymore. He just wanted to get the challenge over with. Marionette looked at him, again pretty unamused.

"You guys are really moody today. What's up with that?" Marionette asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He was getting ready to tell Cheek to spin the wheel, but she stopped him before he could.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know." She said as she once again spun the wheel. Baron stood growing more and more annoyed the longer the wheel spun. It kept going for several more seconds before finally coming to a stop. Once it did, Cheek continued her normal routine. Once Marionette had the card, he looked down at it.

"Baron, which competitor's favorite food item is a triple double stacked french fry covered grilled baconzilla cheeseburger?" Marionette asked. Baron shook his head in disgust at the mere thought of that burger.

"That slob Rowan." Baron replied. He thought that question was stupider than the last one. He thought even having to talk about Rowan was a waste of his time.

*Ding*

"Would have accepted the answer without ''Slob''. But regardless, you are correct!" Marionette exclaimed. Baron huffed in response. "Now! Moving on to round three! Carly, we'll pick back up with you once again!" He continued. Carly finally looked back, still feeling pretty embarrassed about what had happened in the last round. Marionette didn't even have to say anything to Cheek this time for her to spin the wheel. Carly was left standing there watching as the wheel spun around. It did that for several seconds before coming to a stop. After which Cheek grabbed the card and once again took it to Marionette. Marionette flashed her a somewhat mocking grin, which only annoyed her even further. "Carly, this is an easy one that you HAVE to get! This competitor was around for over a month, but never spoke a single word. Who was it?" He asked. Carly knew the answer right away, which she was very happy about.

"D-Doug." She replied. Silence filled the air for several seconds before...

*Ding*

"And you are correct! You actually got another one right! Congratulations!" Marionette exclaimed, once again embarrassing Carly. This once again only further annoyed Rachel.

"Seriously, enough of that. Just get on with the questions." Rachel said. Marionette once again flashed her a very annoyed look.

"Again, you're killing my fun. Not cool." He said.

"I don't care." Rachel replied. Marionette's annoyed expression drooped down into a frown after this.

"Cheek, spin the wheel." He said. Cheek listened, even though she didn't want to. She spun the wheel, waiting for it to stop on a card. She was eight spins in and just wanted to get this finish so she could go home. Several seconds passed before it finally stopped. Once it did, Cheek was once again quick on yanking down the card and taking it to Marionette. "Alright, Fun killer, Alexa carried a notebook with her when she was here, what was she working on in the notebook?" He asked, now clearly annoyed with Rachel. Rachel honestly wasn't sure she knew the answer. Carly did though. Her antsyness when the question was asked only further proved that.

"Uh... was it.. her diary...?" Rachel asked slowly, already sure that she got the answer wrong.

*Buzzer*

"Incorrect! She was working on team uniforms for The Charming Lights!" Marionette exclaimed.

"Well how was I supposed to know that?! I was on the other team!" Rachel exclaimed very defensively. Marionette shrugged.

"That's too bad. Maybe you should have been more social." He replied. Rachel growled in annoyance at his response. He was really annoying her today. Baron was actually getting a kick out of it, too.

"Mr. Lone Wolf, you're up!" Marionette exclaimed, immediately wiping Baron's small grin off of his face, and replacing it with his usual frown. As he said that, Cheek spun the wheel. It spun around for several seconds before finally stopping. And as she had grown used to over the past several minutes, she pulled down that card and took it over to Marionette. "Thanks again, lovely assistant." He said in a sarcastic tone once he had the card. Cheek stopped and turned back around to face him, clearly not in the mood for his sarcasm.

"You're already on a short string. Watch it." She said. This actually kinda got to Marionette a little. Not that he was going to show it. He quickly cleared his throat before looking down at the card. "Alright—Alright, Baron, Jackie's signature t-shirt had what graffitied on it?" He asked. Baron didn't remember. And he didn't care either. He didn't pay enough attention to Jackie the short time she was around to have even noticed.

"I don't know. Loser?" He replied not caring if he got that particular question wrong. He knew he was going to win regardless.

*Buzzer*

"Incorrect! The answer we were looking for was ''Brooklyn Strong''. It was pretty easy." Marionette said. Baron didn't care enough to give a response, so he didn't. Regardless, Marionette decided to move on anyways. "And that puts an end to round three! Surprisingly, Carly, the only competitor who incorrectly answered her question in the previous round, was the only one who actually answered her question correctly in this one. So, again, Carly, congratulations." He continued. Carly once again looked away in embarrassment. "Anyway! With everyone tied once again, we move I n to round four!" He exclaimed. As he did, Cheek spun the wheel. Again not waiting for him to tell her to. It once again spun around for several seconds before finally coming to a stop. Once it did, like the previous nine times already, Cheek pulled down the card it landed on and took it over to Marionette. With the look she was giving him, he decided not to tease and mock her anymore. "Okay, Carly, your question is... the very obviously socially awkward competitor, Ness, explained in a deleted scene only available via Total Drama Fazbear Returns limited edition DVD release, available at retailers this winter, explained to a group of his very uncomfortable peers that his name derived from what word?" He asked. Carly knew the answer already because she was one of the unfortunate competitors that got to hear the story.

"D-Dark...Ness." She replied.

*Ding*

"And you are correct! And you are now leading with three points to Rachel and Baron's tied two! Well, for the mean time at least." Marionette said, before letting out a chuckle. "Cheek-" he continued, but was again cutoff.

"-Yeah, I know." Cheek said as she once again spun the wheel. It spun, and spun, and spun for several seconds before finally coming to a stop. And after pulling down the card and taking it to Marionette, he read it off.

"Rachel, this season, which competitor did we find out has the most hilarious last name EVER?!" Marionette asked. Rachel knew the answer immediately. However, she wasn't amused with Marionette's very blatant mocking.

"Buster. And it's not hilarious! So stop making fun of him!" Rachel exclaimed.

*Ding*

"Correct! Buster...Nuttington is the right answer!" Marionette exclaimed before letting out another chuckle. He was only further pushing Rachel's buttons. Usually was calm and laid back. But Marionette was really finding a way to annoy her today. Several seconds of laughing later, he finally began again. "Okay! Okay! I think I'm done." He said before taking a deep breath. As he took his deep breath, Cheek spun the wheel again. It may have been a simple job, but it still annoyed the heck out of her. It stopped spinning around the same time Marionette was finally ready to talk again. Cheek pulled down the card it stopped on and took it to him so he could. "Okay, Baron, you should know this one. Your buddy Ray was set up and falsely accused of committing what crime?" He asked. Baron shook his head in annoyance at the question.

"Stealing my knife and everyone else's crap from our cabin." He replied.

*Ding*

"Correct! You and him actually have something in common! You were both framed by Laura to try and get rid of the both of you! Ha! Isn't that funny." Marionette said, only further annoying the already pretty angry wolf. He let out a growl, prompting Marionette to move on. "Geez, none of you can take a joke either? You're not as fun as the original cast." He said before shaking his head. "But I digress. It's time to move on to round five! You're all now tied at three points a piece. Let's see who makes it to the sixth and final round with the most points." He said. Cheek had already spun the wheel while he had been talking. She didn't feel like wasting anymore time. As soon as it finished spinning, she pulled down the card and took it over to him. He was slightly surprised by this, but took it anyways. "Alright, since Cheek here seems to be ahead of the game, let's get right into the next question. Carly, this competitor spent their whole time on the show arguing with a puppet. Who was it?" He asked.

"E-Ennard." Carly replied. She knew the answer right away because both Ennard and Bonnet had been on her team.

*Ding*

"And you are correct!" Marionette exclaimed. "Carly once again takes the lead! Rachel, do you think you can-" he was saying before stopping when Cheek walked up with the next question card. Marionette stared at her for a few seconds before blinking a couple of times. "Are you not even going to let me give you the cue to spin the wheel anymore? I mean, that's part of the game show thing." He said.

"Does it look like I really care right now?" Cheek asked. Marionette shook his head. "Okay then. I'm here to finish this, then I'm going home and not coming back to this ever again." She continued.

"We'll see about that." Marionette muttered under his breath before taking the card from her. After he had it, Cheek walked back over to the wheel. "Rachel, your question is... former turncoat Charming Light member, Chester, grew up on a farm in what state?" He asked. Rachel actually had to think about that one. Chester wasn't on her team, and she never really talked to him too much. She knew he grew up on a farm, but she just wasn't sure which state that was in.

"Tennessee?" She replied.

*Buzzer*

"Errrr! Incorrect! The answer we were looking for was ''Nebraska''!" Marionette said. Rachel sighed. Now she really did wish she would have interacted with the others more. "And Baron, you are-" he was saying before stopping once again as Cheek walked up holding the next question card. "Again, you're not wasting any time, are you?" He said curiously. Cheek shook her head.

"Nope." She replied before turning and walking back to the wheel. Marionette shook his head before looking down at the card.

"Okay, Baron, this competitor liked going out into the woods to find a good tree to ''meditate'' in. Who is it?" Marionette asked. A small smirk crossed Baron's muzzle at the question. It didn't last long before it dropped down into a very angry frown. He knew EXACTLY who it was.

"That *Bleep* Betty." He replied.

*Ding*

"Correct! But! This is a PG show! Watch the language there potty mouth." Marionette said. Baron once again huffed in response. "And moving on..." he said before holding his hand out. As he did, Cheek walked up and handed him the next question card. "...to the sixth and final round! Carly and Baron are currently tied with four points a piece, while Rachel remains at three points. This round will determine the winner of the challenge. So you all best better get those thinking caps of yours working." He said before letting out a chuckle. "Carly, your final question is... this competitor has a dark secret involving casino's and group therapy. Who is it?" He asked. Carly hadn't heard anything like that about anyone since she had been there. She knew it wasn't Carson, unless he neglected to tell her some pretty important details. She honestly wasn't sure.

"I-I...um-I don't...know." She replied, not wanting to make an incorrect guess about something like that.

*Buzzer*

"You are incorrect! The answer we were looking for was-" Marionette started, but was interrupted once again by Cheek.

"We don't need to hear the right answer. Just get on with it." She said. Marionette frowned as he snatched the next question card out of her hand.

"Fine. Again, geez, you guys are ruining all the fun today!" He said in annoyance before looking down at the card in his hand. "Rachel, in High School, this competitor was captain of the cheerleading squad. Who is-" he was asking before once again being interrupted.

"-Chelsea." Rachel replied.

"You aren't even going to let me finish the question?" Marionette asked.

"I don't need to. The answer is Chelsea." Rachel replied. Marionette frowned once again at her response.

*Ding*

"And you are correct. But next time, don't interrupt the host when he is talking." Marionette said. "Baron, you're-" he was saying before once again being interrupted.

"Don't care. Just read the stupid question so we can get this dumb challenge over with." Baron said annoying Marionette further. Cheek walked over with the final question card and held it out towards Marionette. He took it from her, grumbling something as he did.

"Baron, before he was finally eliminated, how many times did Carson make it into the bottom two, but manage to survive it?" Marionette asked. Baron sat kinda baffled by the question. How was he supposed to know? He didn't care enough about Carson to even want to pay attention.

"I don't know. More times than he deserved to? That's a stupid question!" Baron exclaimed.

*Buzzer*

"And you are incorrect! The correct answer was three. He managed to survive the bottom two on three separate occasions." Marionette said. Baron shook his head in frustration. "And that concludes our game!" He exclaimed.

"But... we all had four points. So it's a tie." Carly said. Marionette stood there thinking about it for several seconds.

"Yeah, so are we going to have some sort of tiebreaker questions, or something?" Rachel asked. Marionette shook his head.

"Nope! Because instead, even though none of you will be getting that nice, hefty advantage, for the first time in Total Drama history, the finale will contain three, yes THREE, competitors!" Marionette exclaimed. This surprised the three remaining competitors. Baron's surprise quickly turned into annoyance, however. Rachel and Carly looked at each other in shock.

(Confessional -Baron)

Baron sat in front of the camera with a pretty annoyed look on his face. He was glad he was making it to the finale, but he was also annoyed that both Rachel and Carly were making it with him.

"I deserve to make it to the finale. But both Rachel AND Carly?! Those two losers don't deserve anything! Why would he decide to let three people go to the finale this season?! It's bull*bleep*!" Baron exclaimed, clearly frustrated with his current situation. He shook his head before continuing. "You know what? He can bring all those other losers back, too. It doesn't matter. I'll destroy all of them. I'm not going to let anyone stop me from winning that million dollars. That's MINE. And Rachel and Carly are about to find that out." He continued.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera with a growing smile on her face. She made it to the finale. She honestly couldn't believe it.

"I-I made it to the finale. I-I did it." Carly started, looking away as she did. She stared off into the corner of the room as her smile continued to grow. "I...I can't believe it." She continued.

(Switch to -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera just as happy as Carly was.

"And there it is! I actually made it to the finale! That is amazing! Now all I have left to do is win." Rachel started, as a determined smile formed on her face. "Having to compete against two other competitors for the money instead of one is going to make it more difficult. But that hasn't stopped me yet. I've pushed through and managed to make it this far. So... in Mojo's words... I'm goin' all...tha...way!" She exclaimed before breaking out into a happy laughter.

(Confessional End)

As everyone stood around still trying to process what Marionette had said, Nightmare realized something.

"Wait, so that means no ones gettin' launched tonight?! That's'a bummer." Nightmare said. Marionette looked at him before a large, sinister grin grew on his face.

"Well... not exactly." He said.

(At The Dock)

Marionette shoved Cheek all the way down it, as she tried to slide on her heels to stop him.

"H-hey! Stop pushing me!" Cheek exclaimed. Marionette chuckled as he continued pushing her towards he Catapult of Losers. Cheek saw this and went wide eyed. Once they got there, he pushed her forward and into the basket of the catapult. Cheek quickly repositioned herself and glared towards him.

"Hey! You can't do this! I'm not even competing this season!" Cheek exclaimed. Marionette shrugged.

"Don't care. Catapult needs someone to throw." He said before another grin grew on his face. "Say hi to Brent for me." He continued before letting out a chuckle. He angered Cheek with that comment. She was getting ready to respond, but didn't get a chance to. Marionette pulled down the lever before she could, launching her into the distance.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Cheek yelled, as she was thrown into the horizon. Marionette and Nightmare stood there watching, and chuckling, as she twinkled into a star in the sky. Several seconds passed before Marionette finally turned away from where he had been looking.

"And with that and the finale in the near the future, what'll happen as our three competitors prepare for their biggest battle yet?" Marionette asked. "Can Carly and Rachel's new found friendship really last with one million dollars on the line? And will Baron's apparent frustrations lead him to walking away a million dollars richer?" He continued. "Find out all of these answers and more, next time on the season finale of Total... Drama... Fazbear... Returns!" He finished.

* * *

(QUESTION: Out of the final three competitors of the season, who do you think has the best chance at winning?)

Firstly, I would like to apologize for the week long absence. I was working hard on writing last weekend in hopes of updating two stories, but ended up having some very unforeseen personal matters come up that completely took me away from writing for a handful of days. So, again, I apologize for not updating you on the chapters status. It was not something I was particularly a fan of doing. But I am hoping nothing like that happens again.

Regardless, that's the end of Chapter 23. No elimination this week. So that means, for the first time ever, next week's finale will contain three competitors instead of the usual two.

And yep, next week is the finale of the season. Can't believe how fast it's come and gone. Feels like just yesterday I was working on the first chapter and introduction of the new generation of competitors.

For those of you who like taking part in the interactive voting of the story, I left a question up above to replace the vote this week. So if you want, let me know who you think is going to walk away a million dollars richer!

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this weeks chapter and hope you're looking forward to next weeks finale!


	25. Hello, Fazbear Returns Finale

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Returns, our remaining three competitors were put in a Total Drama Throwback challenge, when they were put in a game show-esq setting about their former peers." Marionette started. "After the elimination of Carson, the one competitor she spent almost the entirety of the season with, Carly was left in a very saddened, disappointed state. Which would quickly be wiped away by new found bestfriend, Rachel, and her guitar. When she would somehow manage to break Carly out of her "I'm too embarrassed to sing in front of people" ways, and together the two would duo perform a song by a band that no one even remembers. *Chuckles* Yeah, I don't get it either. And with the finale approaching, Baron was left angrily trying to figure out who he feels would be easiest to beat in the finale, so sure that he's going to dominate either way. Which very well may not happen." He continued before letting out another chuckle. "But in the end, after a series of hard hitting questions about their former, eliminated season peers delivered by Total Drama Alumni, Cheek, it ended in a three way tie, with no reward given, but all three remaining competitors finding out the big news! And just because we didn't have anyone else to launch, it was Cheek that was given a free ride in the Catapult of Losers." He finished.

"And as our first ever final three finale begins, which competitor will overcome the other two and walk away a million dollars richer?" Marionette asked. "Find out right now on the season finale of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"RETURNS!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Baron was currently running through the woods running his sharp claws along the trees, tearing bark off of them as he did. He was relieving some of his built up frustrations before the final challenge started. He was preparing himself. Training to make sure that he was ready. Even though he already knew he was.

He still thought it was pretty unfair, and ridiculous that both Carly and Rachel made it to the finale with him. Frankly, he didn't think either one of them deserved it. He knew he did. But he also knew the other two didn't.

He ran around, his heart racing, as he continued to damage the old trees with his sharp claws. Eventually he stopped, panting heavily as he did. He looked around as a scowl took over his face. His heavy panting continued as he looked down at his still extended claws. They were sharp, he made sure to keep them that way. So they had done a lot of damage to those trees. Loose bark was now strewn about in the woods. But Baron didn't care, not in the slightest.

Letting some of his frustrations out on these trees was something he needed to do before he let it out on Carly or Rachel. It was getting him ready—preparing him for the last challenge.

He eventually closed his eyes as a sinister smirk slowly formed on his face. He could imagine it already. Himself standing tall at the end of the challenge with a million dollars in his paws. Oh, the feeling was going to be glorious. As he reopened his eyes, he once again began to look around. He still saw nothing but the damage he had left in his path. An almost inaudible chuckle escaped as his snout as he did.

After once again taking in all of his damage, he continued forward once again. He didn't have much of anything to do before the final challenge started besides prepare for it. He honestly wasn't too worried about losing. He already knew how much better he was than the other two. He was bigger, stronger, AND faster than them. He wasn't worried about losing. Not in the slightest.

He eventually stopped once again before extending his claws back out. A glare slowly made its way into his face before he took off running, dragging his sharp claws across the many trees he passed along the way, sending even more tree bark flying through the air.

(Confessional -Baron)

Baron sat in front of the camera just as annoyed by the concept of a "Final Three Finale" as he was when Marionette announced it.

"Today is the day I've been waiting for all season. The day I knew would come. The day I win one million dollars. I've been telling these losers since the very beginning that I was going to make it. And they didn't believe me. But here I am, in the finale. Just annoys the *Bleep* out of me that I'm stuck with two people in my way instead of one like I expected." Baron started before shaking his head. "But as ridiculous as it is, I don't care. Add one, two, or three more. It doesn't matter. Because regardless of what I have to do, I AM leaving with that money. I'm not going to let either one of those girls beat me. It doesn't matter how hard they try. They WILL fail. I can already promise them that." He continued as a smirk formed on his face. But it vanished almost as quickly as it appeared. "Carly, Rachel, losers, I don't know if you're watching this right now. But I suggest you stay out of my way today. I'm walking off this island with that money, and there's nothing neither one of you are going to be able to do to stop me." He finished sounding angry, yet serious as he did.

(Confessional End)

(With Rachel and Carly)

Rachel and Carly were currently sitting on the steps of Rachel's cabin. Rachel was strumming away at the chords on her guitar, as Carly listened to what she was playing. Neither one of them was singing. It was just guitar music. It was an acoustic version of California Girl. Rachel thought the song was okay. Carly wasn't too big of a fan of it. But she was getting to listen to Rachel magnificently play her guitar, so she wasn't too bothered by it. As Rachel finally finished the song, she began talking.

"So how was that?" She asked, looking back at the cat.

"I-it was good. Y-you were great. I don't care much for Lady Gaga though." She replied. Rachel let out a little laugh as she did.

"Me neither. I just think it's an okay song." She said, slightly shrugging her shoulders as she did. This got Carly to let out a little giggle of her own. In turn, Rachel smiled. She was happy she had been able to get Carly to open up to her a little more. Happy she was able to get her to trust someone other than just Carson. It was nice. "So... Uh-was there anything maybe you wanted to sing? I could possibly play it if you'd like me to." She offered. Carly's smile slightly faded, becoming a little more embarrassed as it. She sang with Rachel once before, and she really enjoyed it. It was fun. One of the funnest things she had gotten to do since being there. Not that what she did with Carson wasn't fun, because it was. She really enjoyed spending time with him. This was just a different kind of fun? She wasn't even sure if that made any sense, but it's how she felt regardless.

"I-I...um-i don't...know." She replied. She just wasn't really sure she wanted to sing again. And even if she did, she didn't know what she would have wanted to. This actually kinda disappointed Rachel some. With the way Carly had said it, it really did seem like she wanted to sing again. So she wasn't willing to give up that easily.

"Are you sure? There has to be a song that you've always wanted to sing that you just haven't yet." She said. Carly continued to look away from the rabbit as she thought. Rachel sat there staring at the cat in silence waiting for her to think it through. She was going to give her all the time she needed. Carly's eyes wandered around on the old, patchy looking grass around the steps as she thought through all the songs she had heard before. This was just something as simple as picking a song to sing, but it was still a difficult decision for her. As she thought, her mind ended up making its way back to Carson. She blushed as it did. And as she thought about him, a song finally came to mind.

"I-I thought of a... s-song." She finally said, looking back at Rachel as she did. A smile formed on Rachel's face as she nodded for Carly to tell her what it was. "S-Superheros..." She replied. It took a minute, but Rachel was able to think of the song she was talking about. She had heard it plenty of times on the radio, and luckily for her, she knew how to play it on her guitar.

"I know that one! Okay! I'll play it. Just let me know when you're ready." Rachel said sounding even more cheery than before. Carly gave her a small nod before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She had done this before, but for some reason she still felt really nervous and scared about doing it. Alls it was was singing. But it felt like it was something way more than that, and she didn't know why. After several seconds of trying to relax herself, and a couple of deep breaths, she finally reopened her eyes.

"O-okay, I'm ready." She said. Rachel nodded as she positioned her guitar, and began strumming the correct chords for the song. As the intro started, Carly knew it was almost time for her to jump in with her singing. That just made her feel even more nervous. But eventually, when it came time, she did start singing.

"~A-All the life s-she has seen a-all the meaner side of me. T-they took away the p-prophet's dream f-for a profit on the street. Now-Now she's stronger than you know, A heart of steel starts to grow.~" Carly started singing, as Rachel played her guitar. Again, it was obvious that she was nervous or embarrassed as she started. But Rachel was going to let her sing however she wanted to. Just like the previous day, she knew she would end up becoming more relaxed as the song went on.

"~A-all his life he's been told h-he'll be nothing when he's old. All the k-kicks and all the blows, h-he won't ever let it show. 'C-cause he's stronger than you know, A heart of steel starts to grow. When you've been fighting for it all your life. You've been struggling to make things right. That's how a superhero learns to fly. Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power~" Carly continued singing. Just like Rachel had predicted, she started becoming more and more relaxed as the song went on. So she wasn't stuttering in nervousness or embarrassment much at all anymore.

"~When you've fighting for it all your life, You've been working every day and night. That's how a superhero learns to fly. Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power. Oh-oh, oh, oh. Oh-oh, oh, oh.

All the hurt, all the lies, All the tears that they cry. When the moment is just right, You see fire in their eyes.~" Carly finally started getting more and more into her singing, which really made Rachel happy. After, Carly's singing continued until they finally finished the song. Once it did, Rachel let out a small cheer, which made Carly blush and look away in embarrassment.

"Carly! See! You did great!" Rachel said. Carly's really embarrassed blush remained as she tried to think of the something to say.

"I-it was...o-okay." She finally replied. "Y-your p-playing made it better." She continued. Rachel shook her head.

"No... I give full credit for that one to you." She said.

"N-no. I...um-" Carly started before stopping, her embarrassment becoming too much. Rachel was getting ready to speak again, but before she could, she was interrupted...

(Air Horn Blows)

"Final three! Meet me in the middle of camp for today's grand finale challenge!" Marionette's voice rang over the intercom. Carly and Rachel looked at each other as he finished. They stayed silent for several seconds, until Rachel finally spoke.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked. Carly looked away in nervousness as she realized she was about to start the most important challenge of the entire season. The one with everything on the line. The one that she knew Carson was going to be watching—cheering for her.

"I-I...d-don't know." Carly replied, as she stared down at the ground thinking about how many different ways this could end, good and bad. A small smile formed on Rachel's face as she placed a paw on Carly's shoulder. This got the very nervous cat to look up at her.

"You're going to do great. Win or lose. Trust me." Rachel said trying to reassure her friend. Carly stared at her for several seconds before giving any sort of response.

"I-I... hope." She replied still sounding pretty nervous, before continuing slowly towards the middle of camp. Rachel watched her as she started to walk off before quickly jumping up the steps, to return her guitar back to her cabin. Once it was returned to the safety of its guitar case, she raced back out of the cabin to catch back up to Carly.

(Confessional -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera for several seconds in silence, as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Alright, I made it to the finale. This is big. Definitely big. I understand why Carly is so nervous. This is a pretty nerve-wracking situation. I mean, I'm only one challenge away from winning a million dollars. That's big—no, HUGE. I honestly never thought I would get an amazing chance like this. But here I am. It's actually pretty mind boggling actually." Rachel started before looking off to the side of the camera, trying to take in the fact that she was indeed a mere challenge win away from winning a million dollars. "I mean, yeah, I would have preferred if it was just Carly and I here. I could honestly do without Baron. It would make me worry less about losing if I knew I could only lose to Carly. Her, I honestly wouldn't be too upset with if she beat me. I like her. But knowing that there's now a chance that Baron can win, it makes me a whole lot more nervous about losing." She continued as she looked back at the camera. "But! I'm going to give this challenge the same one-hundred percent attention I've given every other challenge this season. And maybe by doing that, I will walk off the island a million dollars richer." She finished, sounding pretty determined as she did.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera very, VERY nervously. This was the biggest moment of the season. The finale challenge with a million dollars on the line. And she knew with how many people she had counting on her to win, she didn't want to let them down. She couldn't.

"I-I'm glad I-i made it this far. I really am. I'm t-thankful for everyone I met while I was here, especially...C-Carson." She started, slightly blushing at the mention of Carson's name. Her eyes traveled down to the bottom left corner of the outhouse before she continued. "B-but I just don't want to disappoint anyone. I-I think there are probably people who deserve to be here right now more than me. C-Carson is one of them. So if I lose... I'll just be disappointing them further because I made it this far just to... fail." She continued before shaking her head. "I'm going to try—give it everything I have. B-but just in case. I-I'm sorry if I'm not able to win. S-so... s-sorry." She finished.

(Confessional End)

Rachel had managed to catch up to Carly as she reached their destination. The cat was nervous, and Rachel could tell. But, again, she couldn't blame her. There was a lot to be nervous about at that moment. With a million dollars on the line, anyone would be nervous at that particular moment. She looked over at the cat ready to speak, but stopped before she could when she noticed Baron approaching them. He looked just as unamused and angry as he usually did, but she wasn't surprised by this. She had actually grown used to seeing his scowl at this point. It really matched his usual attitude.

Something else she had noticed were a few small cuts on his paws, and some of his thick, grey fur matted down to his face like he had been sweating. She didn't know what he had been doing, and she didn't really feel like asking, either. So she decided to just leave it be. Baron had in fact noticed the rabbit staring at him. He shot his scowl her way, which ended up leaving the two of them locked in eye contact. They held it for several seconds before Rachel finally looked away. Baron let out an almost inaudible huff in annoyance as she did.

After that, silence filled the air for almost an entire minute as they continued to wait for Marionette. But being the host, he was going to take his own sweet time getting there like he usually did. It annoyed the competitors, but he didn't really care. But he did eventually show up.

"Gooooood morning, finalists!" Marionette exclaimed as he and Nightmare finally walked up, with Mark bouncing excitedly behind them.

"Finalists?! FINALISTS?! I-I can't believe this is the epic, monstrous, legendary, fantastic, amazing, uh-phenomenal, and any other word that means big and good finale already!" Mark exclaimed. Marionette sighed in annoyance as he did. Nightmare just stood by more annoyed than he usually was.

"Yeah, it's great. Now will you PLEASE stop talking now? My head hurts already. You're going to ruin the fun I'm going to have today." Marionette said, glancing back at his excited assistant. Mark saluted him.

"Yes, Your Majesty Boss Man Mister Sir!" He exclaimed. Marionette shook his head for at his assistant for a few seconds before looking back towards the remaining three.

"Moving on from that, we now get into today's final challenge!" He exclaimed, his excitement returning as he did. "Now, I know all of you realize that this challenge is the most important one of the season. The three of you have fought hard and somehow managed to outlast nineteen other misfits that showed up for the same reason you did. Now it's time to find out which one of you didn't make it this far just for nothing." He continued. "So! Today's finale is a puzzle game of sorts. In this puzzle you will have to find the answers to progress you through the house and reach the very tippy top of it, where the million dollar grand prize rests inside of sealed, silver briefcase!" He exclaimed.

"A... house? What house?" Rachel asked. Marionette let out a short series of chuckles as she did.

"That one right over there." He replied as he pointed off into the distance. Standing there was a very large, close to two hundred foot tall house. The competitors jaws dropped in disbelief when they saw it.

"How did we NOT notice that?!" Rachel asked. Marionette shrugged.

"Don't know. But you didn't." He replied. "Now anyways, please let me introduce to you one of the minds behind today's very interesting puzzles, Total Drama Alumni, Freddy!" He exclaimed, as he motioned towards the brown furred bear as he made his way towards them. The three competitors stood in silence as he walked over to them. He stared them over for several seconds before finally breaking his silence.

"I want you all to know right now that I did not want to take part in this. I was forced due to an unbreakable clause hidden in my contract with the studio in that produces the show." Freddy said honestly. Marionette chuckled again before slightly shoving Freddy off to the side.

"Yeah, yeah. Good to know. Now back up so I can get the fun started!" He exclaimed. Freddy frowned at him as he re-straightened his now crooked hat.

(Confessional -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera nervously, but with a confident smile on her face.

"It's a good thing I've always enjoyed puzzles. This is a big challenge, but it should be pretty fun to do at least. That's good, right?" Rachel started. "Regardless, fun or not, it doesn't matter. If I'm going to win this challenge I have to be as focused as I possibly can be. I can't worry about anything but the challenge until it's over. Maybe I'll have a better chance at winning that way." She continued.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera shaking in nervousness at this point.

"O-okay. It's time. I-I can't mess this up. I can't. I-I just... can't. I-I know I can win, o-or... at least I think I can. No! C-Carson has faith in me, s-so I KNOW I can do it. I can." Carly said before nodding. Her nervousness slightly fading as she did.

(Switch to -Baron)

Baron sat in front of camera with a scowl on his face, that slowly curved into a smirk.

"Puzzles are for children. This challenge is going to be easy. I'm going to destroy Carly and Rachel, and make it to that million dollars all without even breaking a sweat." Baron said.

(Confessional End)

Carly, Rachel, and Baron were now standing at the starting line not too far away from the house where the challenge is. They were left waiting for Marionette to start the challenge.

"Alright! There are four floors to the house. Your goal is to make your way through the house, solving the puzzles to advance as you do, and reach the roof AND the million dollars before your opponents. It's as simple as that." Marionette said, his usually grin returning to his face. As he finished, the three competitors braced themselves to start running for the house. This moment was one of the biggest of any of their lives, and they were ready for it.

Rachel, who stood in the middle of the three, looked over at Carly first noticing she looked a little more confident now than she did before. That was a good thing. She then looked over at Baron, who let out an inaudible snarl as he stared ahead, waiting for the challenge to start. Rachel shook her head before looking straight once again.

"And three..." Marionette finally started his countdown, this got everyone one-hundred percent focused on the challenge. "Two..." he continued as his eyes traveled around the three competitors. "One...GO!" He finally finished. As he did, all three competitors took off towards the very large house.

Baron quickly rushed ahead the two females, showing no signs of letting them take the lead. Rachel and Carly stayed relatively close to one another even though it was every competitor for themselves.

Once they reached the house, Baron took a couple of large jumps up the steps, seeing three doors as he did. They were plain white wooden doors. But above each door was a competitor's name. Baron saw his door in the center and ran towards it. He burst through the door and quickly started looking around. The inside of the room looked like a pretty basic living room. There were a bunch of boxes and other random things scattered around. The main thing he noticed was the door at the back of the room. There were boards and chains covering it, and a keypad attached to the wall next to it.

He quickly made his way to the door and started trying to rip the boards off of the door, but they wouldn't budge. So in order to advance, he was going to have to find a hammer, a key, and a key card. That angered him. He let out another growl before he started tearing apart the room to find what he was looking for. It didn't take long before he found a hammer resting inside one of the drawers to a raggedy old dresser. He grabbed it and headed back to the door to start removing the boards from the door. But as he started, he quickly realized he wasn't going to be able to get those down until the chain was out of way. But he couldn't remove the chain until he found the key. This caused him to grow even more angry.

He dropped the hammer on the floor by the door and went back to tearing the room apart. He needed to hurry to find what he still needed to open the door. He couldn't risk letting Carly or Rachel getting in the lead.

(With Rachel)

Once Rachel and Carly had reached the house, they climbed the steps, staring at the three doors in front of them as they did. After staring at them for several seconds, they finally noticed the names above the door. They looked at each other before heading into their own rooms. Rachel ran into her room and looked around. She immediately took notice to the door in the back of the room. Just like the one in Baron's, it was boarded up with chains over it, and a keypad on the wall next to it. She stared at it for several seconds before looking around the room. She knew she wasn't going to make it through the door without finding whatever she was going to need to open it.

There were plenty of places things could have been hidden in that room. She made her way over to one of the old dressers and started going through the drawers. Most of them were empty. But she did end up finding a hammer. A small smile made its way onto her face as she picked it up. She knew she was going to be able to get the nails out of the boards on the door with the hammer. But now, she had to find something to get the chains off, and something else to use the keypad. She continued searching the room; tossing boxes out of her way and going through whatever kind of cabinet she could. He wasn't in there long before they reached their rooms, but she was already worrying how far Baron may already be ahead of them. That worrying thought alone prompted her to try and pick up her pace.

After going through almost everything in the room with zero success, she finally saw a rusty, old lunchbox sitting crammed between the wall and one of the old dressers. She made her way over to the dresser and pulled it out just enough for her to get the lunchbox. Once she picked it up, she immediately heard something rattling around inside of it. That was a good sign. She quickly opened it and saw a lose keycard. Seeing that put an even bigger smile on her face. She grabbed the key card and sat the lunchbox back down before heading back over to the door. Now the only thing she was missing was they key to get the chains off of it. She had pretty much gone through everything in the room, so she didn't really know where else to check for it at. That's when she knew she needed to think.

This challenge was supposedly one big puzzle, so of course not everything was going to be given to them. That much was obvious. She knew the key had to have been around there somewhere. But finding out where was what she was needing to do.

(With Carly)

Carly had been just as confused as Baron and Rachel were. Just like the previous two competitors, she went into her room and noticed the door. She followed that up by starting to look around the room to find what she needed to get the door open. As she looked around, she did it less savagely than Baron, not completely destroying things. But did it a little quicker than Rachel had done. She eventually made it over to the old dresser and started going through the drawers, that's when she found the hammer. She grabbed it and stared at it for several seconds before turning back towards the door. She already knew that the hammer wasn't going to get the chains off of the door, so she was going to have to keep looking for whatever else she needed to open it.

She started going through some boxes that were pretty much just filled with bubble wrap and packing peanuts, hoping to find something in one of them. But she didn't. She quickly dug through all of them, only to get the same results. She got up and went back to looking around the room. There wasn't too many places things could have been hidden at. The room wasn't that big at all.

She eventually went back around to double check everything she had already checked, figuring she had probably missed something. When she got back over to the dresser where she had found the hammer, she got on her knees to look underneath it, and that's when she noticed an old lunchbox pinned between the side of the dresser and the wall. She smiled when she saw it. She quickly got up and walked to the far side and tried to stick her arm in the small space to grab it, but she couldn't. She knew she was going to have to pull it out some to get what she needed. She placed her paws on the side, and with every amount of strength she had, she pushed the dresser away just enough to grab the lunchbox. Once she grabbed it she quickly pulled it out as something raddled around inside of it. She opened it and saw a keycard with Marionette's face on it. The picture itself wasn't too appealing, but she knew she was now one step closer to opening the door.

Once she had the keycard, she walked back over to the door and stared at it. She could use the hammer to remove the boards, and the keycard on the keypad, but now she was left with a giant lock and chain combo covering the door. She knew there had to be a key to the lock somewhere. But considering she had pretty much already gone through the entire room twice and hadn't seen anything like that, she didn't know where that key would be.

She continued staring at the door for several more seconds until finally something hit her. There were welcome mats in front of the outside doors, and she was looking for a key. It may be dumb to think that Marionette would make something so obvious, but it was worth a try. Carly turned and walked back out onto the porch of the house before looking down at the dirt, brown welcome mat resting in front of the door. She squatted down and lifted the mat to see if her theory had been correct. And it was. Resting on the creaky, white wood of the porch was a red key. She quickly grabbed at and dropped the mat back down before heading back into her room.

Rachel, who had actually been pretty close to the door her the mat drop back down on to the porch. She peaked out her door as Carly disappeared back through hers. She had still been looking for a key too. She stepped out onto the porch and looked down at the mat down by her feet. She didn't know what Carly had been doing, but she was curious. She bent down and lifted the mat up and saw the same red key that Carly had found. Her face instantly lit up.

"Thank you Carly." Rachel said to herself as she grabbed the key and stared at it. She quickly headed back inside with it to get started on her door.

As she did, Carly had already gotten started on her own. She used the key to remove the chains first. They made a really loud crashing noise when they fell from the door. It actually kinda startled the poor cat. She quickly shook it off and got to work removing the boards. That took a minute considering she had to remove all of the nails one at a time. Each time she removed one, it fell and bounced off of the floor. She grew used to the sound the more nails she removed. It was a slow process, but eventually she finally managed to start actually taking the boards down. She tossed them aside as she did. And after several minutes of nail removing, she finally pulled the last board down and tossed it off to the side. She quickly followed that up with sliding the keycard down the keypad on the side of the wall. There were a few beeping noises before she finally heard a click. With that, she grabbed the handle of the door and pushed it opened. What was behind the door was a staircase that led to the next floor.

She stared up it for several seconds before finally ascending them. She was curious what the next room was going to hold for her.

(With Baron)

After violently trashing the room for several minutes, not managing to find anything else. He finally did stumble upon the old lunchbox after flipping the dresser over in rage. He grabbed the box and ripped it open only to have the keycard inside fall out and down to his feet. He tossed the lunchbox aside before bending down and snatching the card up off of the floor. He stared at it, not seeming too amused with it. He turned back towards the door and walked over to it. He found the stupid keycard but still didn't have the key to get the chains off of the door. He was growing even more frustrated now. He had no clue how far Carly and Rachel had gotten at this point either, so that just made things worse.

He grew so angry that he started yanking at the chains trying to rip them off of the door, but it wouldn't work. But once he stopped, he got an idea. He quickly pulled his pocket knife out and jimmied it into the lock. It took a good minute of messing around with it, but eventually, he finally heard a click. A vicious smile formed on his face as the lock popped open. He quickly removed it and tossed it off to the side before pulling the chains down. As soon as the chains hit the floor he got to work on removing the nails from the boards, and with his experience, that didn't take him long at all. One at a time he removed the boards, discarding them behind him in the rubble of what was left of the now destroyed room. Once the boards were gone, he slide the keycard into the keypad and a click was heard. He ripped the door open and quickly entered the next room, not even thinking twice about it.

He ran up the stairs and up to the next room. The door at the top of the stairs was unlocked, so after bursting through it and running into the room. He managed to slide to a stop when he realized the room was a giant swimming pool. The whole room was full of water except for the little bit of floor he was standing on. He shook his head as he stared at it.

After standing there for several more seconds, he finally shook off of the surprise. He walked over to the edge ready to jump in and swim to the door across the room, when a shark jumped out of the water, scaring the wolf enough to fall backwards to the ground and scootch back across the floor. He watched as the shark disappeared back under he water. He didn't know what to say at that point.

His angry scowl quickly returned as he pushed himself back up to his feet. He had already had enough of these dumb games. He was standing there trying to figure out how he was supposed to get to the door with the shark in the way. As he went back to looking around, he noticed a valve wheel propped up against the wall. He walked over to it and snatched it up off of the floor, staring at it as he did. That's when he got an idea. A smirk formed on his face as he walked back over to the edge of the floor. He didn't get a chance to get too close before the shark jumped out of the water again. As it did, he nailed it in the head with the wheel. The shark fell back into the water, disappearing. Baron let out a chuckle as it did. Several seconds passed before it jumped back up, now with a large welt on its head. It was angry now.

It snapped it very large, sharp teeth at Baron, causing him to jump backwards to avoid it. It fell back into the water before repeating its previous move. But this time, when it jumped out of the water, Baron threw the valve wheel like a frisbee, sending it right down the sharks throat. The shark fell back into the water clutching its throat, trying to unlodge the wheel. As it was distracted, Baron took that as his opportunity to jump into the water and quickly swim towards the small platform where the door was.

The shark eventually managed to spit the valve wheel out. It glared angrily at Baron as everything except its fin disappeared under the water. Baron looked back as the fin quickly approached him. His eyes grew wide as he tried to swim faster. And it actually helped. He reached the platform and managed to climb out of the water just as the shark appeared and drilled its large teeth into the platform, taking a large chunk off of it. Baron quickly scrambled to his feet and grabbed the doorknob before throwing the door open. He ran into the room, running into a large red pipe. He backed up rubbing his head as he stared at the pipe.

"What the..." He said to himself as he looked it up and down. It was a pipe to drain the water out of the room. Except... it was missing its Valve Wheel. The door he thought led to the third room of the challenge was actually a closet to help him out of the room his was currently in. He slowly turned around and saw the shark floating in the water with a large, hungry smiling on his face, holding onto the valve with one of his fins. At that point, Baron didn't know what to do.

(With Carly)

Once Carly made it to the next floor she was left more startled than Baron was by a shark almost eating her whole. She was left standing on the platform scared of the shark, and unable to figure out what to do. She looked around for several seconds noticing the door on the other side of the room almost immediately. But the problem with that was she didn't know how to get over to it. She looked around on the small platform she was standing on to see if there was ANYTHING she could of used to get over to the door. The only thing she saw was a valve wheel. That peaked her interest enough to walk over to it and pick it up. As she stared at it, the shark jumped out of the water again, startling her. She dropped the wheel on the ground and it rolled into the water, to her dismay.

"Oh, no!" She said as she tried to grab it, but didn't get it in time. As she looked down in the water, the shark jumped up again, causing her to quickly jump back. "AHHHHH!" She screamed, startling the shark. He stayed above the water rubbing where his ears would be. Her startled scream seemed to have bothered him. Carly sat there staring at the shark as it stared back at her. She was scared, but she still noticed the shark looked depressed. She figured it must have been due to the fact that he was trapped in this room instead of being out in the ocean like he belonged. "I-I'm... s-sorry, Mister...S-Shark. I-i did-didn't mean to... hurt your... um...ears...?" She apologized very shakily. The shark blinked a few times before nodding. This surprised the cat.

She stayed silent for several seconds afterwards before building up enough courage to speak again. "Y-you look... sad. A-are you?" She asked. The shark used his fins to motion around the small room in very ''What do you think?'' manner. He then disappeared back under the water before reappearing several seconds later with a picture. He held the picture out so Carly could get a better look at it. It was a picture of the shark, but he was with another shark about his size, and two smaller sharks. "Y-your family? Y-you were... separated from them when you were brought here?" She said curiously. The shark nodded as he looked back down at the picture, becoming more sad as he did. Carly thought for several seconds before thinking of what to say next. "W-what if I... help you get out of here so you can f-find them?" She said. The shark quickly looked back up at her as she did. "I-I'll help you get out o-of here. I promise. B-but if i-I'm going to, I n-need to get to that door over there. W-will you let me cross?" She asked. The shark thought about it for several seconds before popping up out of the water and making his way closer to the platform. He motioned for Carly to climb onto his back so he could take her across. She stared at him for several seconds not sure of what to do. He seemed friendly enough. It was just a shark that wanted to find his family. But at the end of the day... he was still a shark.

Several seconds passed before he once again motioned for her to hop on his back. Carly stared at him for several more seconds before swallowing the lump in her throat. She slowly approached the shark and climbed onto his back. What surprised her the most was the fact that once she was on he actually swam her across the water to the other platform. He didn't trick her or try to harm her in any way. Once she reached the other side, she climbed off of his back and onto the platform.

"Thank... you." She thanked the shark. He nodded again. Carly stared at him for several seconds afterwards before turning to the door and opening it. Inside she saw nothing but a red pipe. That's it. It was just a closet. There was no way out in that room. She stared at the pipe for several seconds before realizing she needed a Valve wheel to even get it to work. "That wheel that I dropped into the water..." she said as she turned around. The shark nodded before disappearing back under the water. He was only gone for a few seconds before he reemerged with the valve wheel. Carly leaned down and took it from him before giving him a small smile. She turned back towards the pipe and stuck the wheel onto it before spinning it. What it did was drain the water out of the room. As she twisted it, the room emptied, leaving the shark with no water. She turned around and saw him flopping around on the floor, before noticing a large white arrow pointing towards the window. She jumped off of the platform and made her way to the window before peaking out of it. Luckily for her, her side of the house wasn't far from the lake. She busted the large window open before rushing back towards the valve wheel. She quickly spun it the other way filling the room back up with water so the shark could breath. But instead of stopping and leaving it as full as it was, she kept spinning it. Eventually the water started to leak out the window, pulling the shark with it. The shark stared at Carly as it made its way towards the open window.

"Go find your family." She said with a smile, causing a small smile to form on the sharks face. They stared at each other up until the shark disappeared out the window. Carly kept the water going too. She kept twisting the lever for a good minute and a half before she finally drained the water back out of the room. Once it was drained, she hopped off of the platform and rushed towards the window. She stared out at the lake for several seconds before she saw the shark jump out of it. That put a smile on her face. She waved at him before climbing out the window, herself. What she was standing on now was some really dangerous looking train tracks that led to the next floor of the house. She carefully started walking them hoping she didn't fall.

(Confessional -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera still pretty surprised with what had just happened.

"O-okay, I wasn't expecting that. I-I never thought I would befriend a shark. B-but he needed my help. So I helped him. N-now I hope he finds his family." Carly said as he eyes stared off to the side of the camera. "N-now I have to f-focus back on the challenge." She continued.

(Confessional End)

(With Rachel)

Rachel's shark room challenge didn't go as well as Carly's did. The shark that was in her room was a bigger jerk than Baron. She was trying at any means necessary to get to the rabbit. She had noticed the valve resting against the wall so she grabbed it. She looked around for a way to get across the room with the shark getting ahold of her. That's when she noticed the piping on the ceiling. It immediately planted a dangerous and dumb idea into her head. She knew it was going to be risky, but she had to try if she wanted to win the challenge. She strapped the valve wheel to her belt and started climbing the pipes that were stuck to the wall. They helped her reach the ceiling.

Once she was close enough, she grabbed the closest ceiling pipe to her and started climbing across them. She imagined it like climbing monkey bars, but a lot more dangerous. As she climbed across, the shark in the water kept jumping out trying to grab onto her, but it didn't even come close to doing it. Rachel continued to climb across, doing her best to ignore the loud chomping sounds coming from right below her. It was hard, but she was managing.

It took a good two and half minutes of being very careful, and almost falling twice, but Rachel did finally reach the other side. She dropped down onto the platform and opened the door to see the same red pipe that Baron and Carly had seen. She was very disappointed to see that it wasn't her way out of the room. But that's when she noticed that it was missing it's valve wheel. She smiled and quickly unhooked the wheel she had found earlier from her belt. She attached it to the pipe and started turning it, draining the water out of the room. She eventually stopped and turned around seeing nothing but the shark and a few wet spots on the floor. Besides that, she also noticed a large, white arrow pointing towards the window. She climbed down off of the platform and ran towards it. She opened it up and looked out of it seeing the train tracks leading up to the next floor. She turned back around to the shark, who was flopping around on the floor. She felt terrible for it, but knew if she filled the room back up with water, she wasn't going to get out of there alive. She was about to leave when she got an idea that would help the shark. She ran back over to the pipe and pulled the valve wheel out. After, she raced back towards the window and smashed it into a nearby pipe. She repeated that a few times before the pipe finally starting leaking water. Once it did, she quickly climbed out the window and closed it behind her just as the pipe burst, filling the room back up with water. She watching into the window for several seconds before turning and heading up the tracks to the next floor.

(Confessional -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera with her arms resting off to the side of her.

"Okay, I know that shark was a jerk to me, but I couldn't just leave it to die. I may have wasted time doing what I did, but even if I lose, at least I'll be able to live with myself knowing I didn't purposely kill a shark just win money." Rachel said.

(Confessional End)

(With Baron)

Baron had eventually managed to make it out of the room with the shark. It did result in him getting a little beat up. But after punching the shark in the snout distracting him long enough for the wolf to get out the window, he was moving on in the challenge. He had made his way to the train tracks and into the next room. There was a small train car parked in the room next to where a lever should be standing, but the lever was gone. Baron looked around the room seeing nothing but a stack of boxes in the corner. He walked over to them and started knocking them out of the way. Hanging on the wall behind them was a framed picture of Marionette. Baron growled as he yanked the picture down and threw it across the room like it was a frisbee, sending it crashing into the wall opposite of him. After he watched it shatter, he turned back to where the picture has been previously. It was now replaced with a hole around the same size as the picture.

Baron peaked into the hole and saw a key hanging against the wall at the back. He reached his paw in and grabbed it, before pulling it back out and staring at it. As he pulled it out, he heard a noise from behind him. He quickly turned around and saw that another hole on the opposite side of the room had opened up once he grabbed the key. This hole, however, was little higher up than the previous. Baron was tall, but even he knew he wasn't going to be able to reach it. He looked over to the side of him seeing the pile of boxes stacked up. He stuck the key in his pocket before grabbing a couple of the boxes and heading over to the newly opened hole. He stacked them up and climbed up them, making him tall enough to see what exactly was in the hole. There was something resting inside of it, he wasn't sure what it was at first, but after he grabbed it and pulled it out, he was well aware. It was a lever. He huffed as he dropped down from the boxes and walked over to where he knew the lever went. He stuck it in its place and climbed into the parked train car. He climbed in before pushing the lever down. But it didn't do anything. This annoyed the wolf.

He yanked the lever back up, before forcing it down once again. But, again, it didn't do anything. He growled in frustration as he looked around the train. Only then did he notice that the train car needed a key. He pulled the key he had found behind the picture out of his pocket before sticking it into the keyhole. As soon as he did, the train started moving. It wasn't going too fast, but it was moving. It carried him out the other side of the room and further up the tracks. It slowed to a stop when it reached another platform with an opened orange gate around it. That's when it hit him, the lever opened the gate. It confused him, but he didn't care at that point. He hopped out of the train car onto the platform and looked up the tall ladder in front of him... it led to the roof. A large smile crosses his face when he noticed that.

(With Rachel)

Rachel had reached the room with the train car and quickly found the key. She explored the boxes first, and that's when she noticed the picture. She pulled it down and found the key, before being startled by the seconds hole opening up just like Baron was. And like The Lone Wolf, she had the same idea to stack the boxes up to get to the higher hole that she knew she wasn't going to be able to reach.

She carried the boxes across the room, stacked them, and climbed them, before finding the lever in the hole. She stared at it for several seconds before jumping down off of the boxes and walking over to the train car. She knew that the empty spot in the floor next to the car was where the lever went. She jammed it into the floor before hopping into the cart. Just like Baron previously, she thought the lever is what started the train car. She was wrong. She pushed it down, only to have nothing happen. This confused her. She looked around the car quickly noticing the key hole. She thought it was kinda weird, but didn't question it. She pulled the key she had found out of her pocket and put it in the keyhole, finally getting the car to move. It slowly made its way out of the room and up to the next floor of the house. Just like it did with Baron, it stopped next to the platform with the open orange gate on it. Rachel stared at it for several seconds before finally climbing out of the car.

She took a few small steps closer to the ladder before looking up it. That's when she noticed that it didn't lead to another room, it lead to the roof. Her eyes grew wide as she quickly started climbing the ladder.

However, as she climbed, getting closer and closer to the roof and the million dollars, she couldn't help but wonder just how far Carly had made it. I mean, she knew it was every person for themselves, but she was still her friend. But, unbeknownst to her, Carly wasn't too far behind. It was now a race to the million dollars.

Rachel was quick with climbing the ladder. She didn't waste any time. So that's why when she reached the top, she wasn't too surprised that she was the first one there. She was actually pretty relieved. A smile crossed her face as she pulled herself into the roof and stood up. She stared towards the middle and saw the silver briefcase resting on a pedestal. Her smile grew even wider when she saw that.

She quickly started making her way towards the pedestal and the one millions dollars. She was so close she could taste it. Her heart starting beating faster and faster the closer she got to it. It was a pretty amazing feeling. That was until, out of nowhere, Baron ran up and tackled her out of the way with his shoulder. He ran into her so hard he knocked the rabbit down to the ground. She sat there somewhat confused at first, but quickly took notice to the wolf standing above her.

"Stay down. I already told you that that million is MINE." Baron said as he stared down at her, his expression just as angry as ever. He turned and started making his way towards the briefcase unaware that Rachel's smile had been replaced with a glare.

Just as Baron was about to reach the briefcase he heard Rachel yell in anger from behind him. She got up, ran to him, and jumped on his back trying to pull him away from the briefcase. She held one of her paws over his eyes so he couldn't see. The wolf flailed angrily trying to remove the rabbit from his back, but she didn't seem like she wanted to go anywhere.

As she continued to ride on his back around the roof, Carly finally appeared. She climbed onto the roof immediately noticing what was going on. She stood there for several seconds thinking about what she should do. As she thought, she looked over towards the unguarded briefcase. She stared at it for several seconds before looking back towards Rachel and Baron. It looked to her like Rachel had the wolf somewhat under control. She felt kinda bad about it, but she knew she needed to take her opportunity to get the case, so she did.

Leaving Rachel and Baron with what they were doing, she took off towards the pedestal. Just like Rachel's had done, her heart rate picked up the closer she got to the briefcase. She was already surprised enough that she had managed to make it so far, but the fact that she was about to win a million dollars was a complete shock to her. Something she never thought would happen, ever.

As she neared the briefcase, Baron was finally able to pry Rachel's paw out of eyes. The first thing he saw when he did was Carly about the steal his million dollars. He gasped in panic when he did. A very angry scowl grew on his face knowing he still had to get Rachel off of his back. That's when he got an idea. He quickly grabbed Rachel's arm, this surprised her. He yanked her forward, and ducked down as he did. This sent her flying over his shoulders and towards the ground. She slid forward and smashed into Carly's legs before she could reach the briefcase. This cut the cats legs out from in front of her and sent her crashing down on top of Rachel. They both moaned in pain once they settled.

Baron smiled sinisterly as he slowly started walking towards the pedestal once again. He let out a chuckle as he approached it. He was about to prove to these losers that he meant EXACTLY what he had said. He was going to win the million.

As he was about to grab the briefcase, Carly climbed off of Rachel and jumped towards him, latching herself around his legs. He staggered for a few seconds, almost falling, but he managed to regain his balance before he did.

"Get off of me!" Baron yelled angrily as he tried to shake the cat off of his legs.

"N-no!" Carly replied, handing onto him as tightly as she could. As Baron struggled to try and remove the cat from his legs, Rachel looked up. She saw what was going on. She shook the dizziness off and pushed herself upwards. Once she was sat up, she quickly climbed to her feet and shoved Baron. He stumbled a few seconds trying to once again regain his balance, but this time he couldn't. He eventually fell forward, knocking into the pedestal as he did. This shook shook the pedestal, causing the briefcase to wobble for a few seconds before finally falling to the ground. It bounced a few feet away from the pedestal before finally coming to a stop. All three competitors looked at it as it landed.

Rachel was getting ready to run towards it, when Baron kicked the distracted Carly off of him, sending her crashing into Rachel this time. This once again knocked both females to the ground. Baron stumbled back to his feet before rushing towards the briefcase. Rachel and Carly were quick to pick themselves back up, and both of them dove towards the briefcase. All three competitors managed to grab ahold of it at the same time. They all immediately started trying to pry it out of each other's paws.

"Let go!" They all exclaimed in unison, but none of them seemed to want to listen to each other. Baron started trying to stand up and pull it away, causing the two females to do the same. Once they were all on their feet, the tug-of-war over the case continued.

Several seconds passed before Baron figured he had to do something. He growled angrily before yanking the briefcase as hard as he possibly could. This yanked it out of Carly's paws, causing her to stumble forward, knocking into Rachel. She knocked into Rachel causing her to let go of the case as well, sending both females back to the ground. This left Baron standing tall with the briefcase held tightly in his paws. He stared down at the briefcase with a very sinister grin on his face.

Several seconds passed before Marionette and Nightmare, who was now wearing a yellow button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a blue plaid vest, and a pair of red striped pants, stepped off of the elevator none of the competitors even knew was there.

"And with that, it looks like the winner of Total Drama Fazbear Returns is Baron!" Marionette exclaimed. Baron smirked and held the briefcase up over his head as he stared down at the two defeated females. They sat on the ground staring up at him full of nothing but disappointment.

"I told you this money was MINE. You should have just given up." Baron said. The two females shook their heads before looking away from him. Carly sat with her knees up and her arms draped over them as she shook her head. She was more disappointed at that moment than she had ever been before. Rachel placed an as equally disappointed paw on the cats shoulder, getting her to look up at her.

(On The Ground)

The competitors rode back down the elevator with Marionette and Nightmare, once it landed, both doors opened. Carly and Rachel were shocked at what they saw. Standing outside waiting to find out who won were the rest of this seasons roster. Knowing that Buster and Carson were there disappointed the females even further.

Carson, Buster, Doug, and Mojo all stood front and center with smiles on their faces as they waited to see one of the two females walk out of the elevator with the briefcase. But... neither one of them did. Their smiles instantly faded when they saw the smirking Baron walk out with his arms out holding the briefcase in one of his paws. Chelsea was not pleased with this sight in the slightest.

"I told all of you losers that I was going to win, and none of you believed me! Here's the proof! The proof that all of you are below me!" Baron exclaimed, waving the briefcase around as he did. The only thing that did was annoy and anger his former peers.

"Someone's ego is getting a little too big." Marionette muttered to Nightmare. Nightmare narrowed his eyes in disbelief as he looked over at the host.

"Carly, are you okay?" Carson asked as he walked over to the cat. She couldn't even bare to look at him she was so disappointed with her self.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Was the only thing she said in response. Carson was confused by this.

"For what?" He asked.

"I lost. I-I didn't mean to. I k-know you wanted me to win. I-I'm sorry." She apologized once again. Carson shook his head before placing his hands on her chin to make her look up at him. She blushed a deep shade of red as he did.

"Win or lose, you find amazing. I'm proud of you, Carly." He said. This made a small smile form on Carly's face. Carson smiled back as he pulled the cat into a hug. Carly hugged him back. Rachel smiled over, having noticed the two.

"So... that stinks that Baron won." Rachel heard from behind, getting her to turn around. Standing there was Buster. Rachel's smile faded, instantly being replaced with a disappointed frown.

"I didn't mean for that to happen. I guess... I just got in too over my head. I thought I could win. I made it this far, but... just ended up disappointing people." Rachel said. Buster shook his head.

"No, you didn't." He said before gently placing his paws on her face and leaning in, she did the same. Their lips finally met, and they held the kiss for several seconds before finally breaking it. Both of them were noticeably blushing as they did. They smiled at it each other afterwards.

"Woo-hoo! Rache, that's my girl!" Mojo, who had witnessed the whole thing, cheered from the sidelines. Both Rachel and Buster let out chuckles at this.

(On The Dock)

Eventually Marionette led everyone back to the dock where a boat was waiting to take them home. All of the losers got on first, then Baron walked down. He still had a mocking smirk on his face as he held on to the million dollar briefcase.

"Once again, your winner of Total Drama Fazbear Returns, Baron!" Marionette exclaimed as he motioned over to the wolf. Everyone booed him as he did. Baron huffed before waving them off. "Congratulations Mister Lone Wolf. Guess being a loner won't affect you much with a million dollars." He continued.

"I don't need friends. This million dollars is the only thing I need." Baron said before continuing down the dock and climbing into the boat. Marionette chuckled as he watched the boat drive off. The only one that was on it with anything close to a smile was Baron. Everyone else was less than amused with the wolf.

"And as another incredible season comes to a close, what's next for our band of new blood misfits?" Marionette asked. "Who knows?! Better yet, who cares?! Till next time, I'm Marionette. And this has been Total... Drama... Fazbear... Returns!" He exclaimed with a large grin. As he finished, loud police sirens were heard and a helicopter appeared above him.

"Nester Marionette, freeze right there! Put your hands up! You are under arrest!" An officer yelled through the speaker.

"For what?!" Marionette yelled back.

"For capturing endangered sharks out of the ocean and using them for your own personal gain, and the attempted murder of twenty-two young adults both male and female via catapult, and/or explosion!" The police officer replied. Marionette's eyes grew wide.

"I had nothing to do with any of that! It was all-" He was saying before a cop jumped out of one of the police boats and tackled him to the ground.

"H-hey! I have kids! You can't do this! I'm Marionette! I'm America's favorite actor!" Marionette yelled as he was cuffed.

"Sure ya are. I've never even heard of you before." The cop said as he pulled Marionette to his feet. "Let's go, ma'am." He said as he walked him towards the boat.

"I-I'm a guyyyyy!" Marionette exclaimed. The cop huffed in response.

"Sure you are. Guys don't wear that much makeup. No get in." He replied.

"NOOOOO!" Marionette yelled as the camera zoomed back off of the island.

* * *

And that's a wrap on another season! Firstly, I want to apologize for the delay on the chapter and the very, VERY weird publish time. It wasn't originally my intention of publishing it on a Sunday night, but I wanted to get it out as soon as it was finished so you guys didn't have to wait even longer for it. So regardless of the weird publish time, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

AND before anyone says anything about the outcome, don't be too upset. I chose Baron to win this season mainly because a villain hasn't had the chance to win yet. With the exception of season two, it's always been a protagonist defeating the main antagonist of the season in the finale. Figured maybe it was time to change that up. I know most, or all of you dislike Baron. And you're supposed to. He's a villain, and was arguably the main villain of the season. But! Don't fret! I do have plans of releasing two alternate endings to this chapter, that way you can pick which ending YOU wanted! So keep an eye out for those in the near future!

Also wanted to touch on a few things before moving on. At the beginning of the season I never really intended on having so many villains. Baron was the only one planned from the start. Chelsea and Betty (If you really want to count her as a villain.) kinda just happened as the story progressed. Chelsea was more or less just supposed to be an egomaniac, but ended up becoming this generations Roxy.

Now, as per usual at the end of the season, I'm going to throw in a couple of random factoids that may, or may not interest you.

1\. I threw around a few different names to be revealed as the person who framed Ray before I finally decided on Laura. Those names were Betty, Baron, Carson, and Chelsea. Carson was mentioned briefly, before quickly being decided against. I ended up going with Laura to throw in a nice unexpected swerve in the story.

2\. When I was thinking about the roster, I originally had a few other OC's in mind that didn't end up getting used. One of them was a Shizu named Isabelle, which is very obviously a homage to the character with the same name from Nintendo's Animal Crossing. She would have been replacing Krystal as this generation's tribute character.

3\. Baron, Alexa, Rowan, and Mojo are all named after WWE Wrestlers. Baron Corbin, Alexa Bliss, Erick Rowan, and Mojo Rawley. Although, Alexa and Rowan's characters aren't based anywhere near the wrestler they're named after. While Baron and Mojo's personalities come directly from theirs.

4\. Mark was a last minute addition to the story. When I was trying to come up with a new assistant for Marionette, I originally planned on making it Scott Cawthon, the creator of Five Nights at Freddy's. But I decided late into writing the first chapter that I didn't want to go through with that and instead decided to go with The King of Five Nights at Freddy's himself, Markiplier. Mark was also supposed to have a bigger role in the story than he ended up having. Him appearing more in the earlier chapters is a very good example of that.

5\. Not including Baby or Adrian, Brent is the only original competitor not to make an appearance this season. And there was a reason for that. A reason that was already hinted on this season. This is also the first season that Brent didn't appear in at all.

6\. I had originally planned a Cuphead inspired challenge this season where Marionette, Nightmare, and Roxy would have been the boss characters. But I ended up scrapping the idea.

7\. Considering every season always has returns/debuts, I originally planned to bring Rowan back into the game along with Ray and Lefty's debut just so he could get a little more character development. But I ended up scrapping his return pretty late.

Well, that's it. Not too many this time around, but there's some there. Hope they were the least bit interesting. Haha.

Now, as far as the uploading schedule the past couple of months, I DID NOT plan for it to get so rocky, and I hate the fact that it did. Publishing the chapters on Friday and updating them on Saturday was something I was really set on doing. But that didn't happen, obviously. As I've explained already I've had stuff come up, I had the problem with my hold cell phone, and I just haven't had as much free time lately. And I may sound like a broken record at this point, but I just want to apologize for it one last time.

Anyways, regardless of the bumpy finish to the season, I hope you all enjoyed it! It was pretty refreshing starting over with a pretty blank slate of characters. Not that I don't love writing for the original cast. It's just after writing for them for three seasons, it was a nice change in pace to bring in a new cast this time around.

I would also like to give a huge thanks to SaibotVapor for the help this season! Some of the ideas for the season came from him. He actually helped me out a lot this season. So thanks a bunch man!

Also, I just opened up a new poll on my profile page. Which twelve Total Drama Fazbear Returns competitor's do YOU think deserve another chance at winning the million dollars? Go vote! Results may or may not mean something. Haha.

Anyways, I think that's all for now. I want to thank everyone who stuck around and made it all the way to the end of the season regardless of the road bumps along the way. I appreciate each and every person that has taken time out of their day to read anything I've written. It really does mean a lot to me. And as a writer I'm glad that I could write something that people actually enjoy. So, again, thank you all.

So stay tuned for those alternate endings, and maybe another announcement, and vote in that poll! The results may be used for something in the future. Thank you all, and I will see you soon!


	26. Total Drama Fazbear All-Stars

Marionette sat in his padded cell rocking back and fourth as he manically laughed to himself.

"W-Wow! What a shot to Randy! Baron has taken the lead in this EPIC extreme race to the million dollar grand prize!" He commentated, watching as two cockroaches raced across the floor, knocking into each other as they did. "A-and here comes Roxy out of nowhere!" He exclaimed as a third cockroach raced into the mix.

As he was commenting on his race, a large, black furred bear was being led through the cell block with a yellow envelope in his large paw. He tried to ignore all the loud please of innocence from other inmates as he was led down the dark, damp hallway.

"AND RANDY WINS!" He heard a very familiar voice exclaim. He cringed as he did.

"Shut up Puppet!" An annoyed inmate yelled.

"Nette, get up, you have a guest." The gruff voice of the officer who had led the bear through the cell block said as he pounded on the large, metal door separating Marionette from the outside of the world. He opened the small window on the door allowing Marionette to see his visitor.

"Oh, Nightmare. Glad you finally decided to come visit. I've only been in here a year and a half." He said in an unamused tone as he crossed his arms. Nightmare rolled his eyes.

"You're lucky I'm even here to get you out of here!" He said. Marionette huffed as he looked away from the bear.

"I don't think I want to leave. This padded cell is pretty comfortable." He said, looking around the plain white, padded room.

"Network sent me to get you. They've green lit another season, and you're still under contract." Nightmare said as he set the envelope on the edge of the small window and slid it through. Marionette turned as he fell down to the floor. He stared down at it for several seconds before bending down and picking it up. He opened it and slid out the contents, before a large grin formed on his face.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." He said, before his maniacal laughter once again picked back up.

Alright, long time no see, aye? But hey, better late than never to make a return to this series.

Have had a lot happen in the last fifteen months since I finished Total Drama Fazbear Returns. That definitely explains my inactivity as of late.

So I've had this All-Stars idea in the back of my mind since I started Fazbear Returns. Heck, I even hinted at it a couple of times in Returns. I originally planned on starting it not too long after that story finished, but that obviously didn't happen. Again, life, ya know? That and what little time I was getting to write, my focus was fully on my Pokémon fic, More Than Just Friends.

But I'm posting this to see if there's even still interest from anyone in this series. Because with how stagnant it's been the past year I'm not sure if there is or not. If so, definitely let me know and I'll go through with the story. However, if I do, the new chapter every week thing I was doing originally more than likely won't be a thing.

I always have ideas for this series, and I would honestly really enjoying continuing it. So just let me know. Do you want a new season? And which characters do you want to see make a comeback? New poll opened on my page so check that out too if you would like to vote.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this short teaser, and hopefully I'll see you soon for an update on the status of the season!


End file.
